Laços do destino
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Uma criança pura como cristal e gentil, encontra a perversidade nas mãos de pessoas crueis por meses, até que foge deles.Certos guerreiros saiyajins mudam o destino de sua raça. Como uma chikyuujin se tornou uma lendária guerreira ryuusou? Quem vivenciou o inferno por meses, conseguirá, após anos, reencontrar a luz? Ou não? E todos os saiyajins são iguais? Ou pôde existir exceções?
1. Início - Goku

****Laços do destino****

Uma criança pura como cristal e gentil, encontra a perversidade nas mãos de pessoas crueis por meses, até que foge de tal martírio. Quais as consequências disso? E como se sucedeu a escolha de um chikyuujin para ser uma lendária guerreira ryuusou? O que significa ser uma Ryuusou? Certos guerreiros saiyajins mudam o destino de sua raça. Quais as consequências disso para o universo? Alguém que vivenciou o inferno por meses, conseguirá, após anos, reencontrar a luz? Ou não? E o que acontecerá com o mesmo, se isso acontecer? E o quão poderoso um ryuusou pode ser? E todos os saiyajins são iguais? Ou pôde existir exceções?

**Notas da Autora**

O que Son Gohan mais temia, acontece, quando o seu neto Goku...

**Capítulo 1 - Início - Goku**

Em uma montanha longe da civilização, mais precisamente no Monte Paouz, vivia um jovem com uma cauda e seu avô, Son Gohan. Seu nome? Son Goku.

A criança, não tendo mais que 8 anos, vivia em harmonia com a natureza assim como o seu avô, enquanto este o treinava com ele copiando os movimentos de luta que pacientemente ensinava a aquele que considerava como um neto.

– Muito bem Goku! Aprendeu direitinho o Jo-ken-pou- ele exclama feliz, sorrindo orgulhosamente.

– Obrigado, jii-chan -e agradece sorrindo.

Ele olhava o menino que encontrara perdido próximo de um objeto, suspeitando que aquilo era uma espécie de nave espacial. Mas, não se importava dele ser um alien, embora tentasse imaginar o motivo de somente um bebê ter sido enviado. Decidira esconde-la em uma cova que abriu com seu ki, tampando em seguida, para que ninguém o encontrasse.

Confessava que no início era bem agressivo e violento, assim como descobriu em uma noite de lua cheia, que se transformava em um monstro, uma espécie de macaco enorme, sem consciência, apenas destruindo tudo a sua volta.

Gohan começou a ataca-lo, percebendo que era muito forte, com o poder não se comparando na forma semelhante a humana.

Entre os seus vários ataques, um acabou atingido a cauda e notou que a criatura parecera cessar os ataques como se tivesse ficado parcialmente paralisada, descobrindo assim o ponto fraco.

De fato, quando pegava na cauda na forma humana, ele ficava fraco e sorriu satisfeito ao ver que a fraqueza persistia mesmo com aquela transformação.

Concentrando-se, consegue formar em uma mão um disco de Ki e usando o Kiezan, o lança em direção a cauda, conseguindo decepa-la, detestando o que fizera, pois praticamente amputou uma parte daquele que amava como seu neto. Porém, sabia que não havia tido escolha.

Além disso, não queria atrair a atenção das pessoas da cidade, pois havia muitos aviões no ar. Temia que fizessem algo se descobrissem que era um alien.

Fica aliviado ao vê-lo voltar ao normal, ficando inconsciente.

Pega o pequeno corpo nu, envolvendo com um manto e leva para dentro, para o berço dele, enquanto afagava a cabeça de seu neto, para depois olhar para a lua.

Suspirando, fecha a janela dele e decide orienta-lo a nunca mais olhar para a mesma.

Alguns meses depois, decide passear na montanha e o leva em sua cesta, após se surpreender ao descobrir que a cauda crescera de novo, trazendo alívio para a sua consciência e notando que nesse meio tempo sem a cauda, ele parecia menos selvagem e agressivo.

O carregava junto em uma cesta presa as suas costas, pois, caso o deixasse sozinho em casa, quando chegasse, tudo estaria destruído.

Gohan confessava que achava estranho o instinto de destruição que o pequeno tinha, mas, mesmo assim, não diminuía seu amor por ele.

Afinal, morara sozinho até encontra-lo e sempre sentira vontade de ter uma família. A vinda dele tornou esse sonho possível.

Além disso, suspeitava que a raça dele fosse de guerreiros natos. Ele sentia isso e ficava feliz, pois, ele era também um guerreiro. Unira o melhor dos dois mundos. Uma família e um neto guerreiro.

Então, Gohan olha para cima, encontrando algumas ervas medicinais e estica o corpo para colher. Nisso, sente Goku se remexendo na cesta e antes que pudesse perceber, sente que suas costas ficaram repentinamente mais leves.

Ao olhar para trás, vê horrorizado que seu neto caía em uma espécie de vale e rapidamente, salta entre as paredes do mesmo até ele na esperança de pega-lo antes que caísse. Porém, não consegue e ouve um barulho alto que faz seu sangue gelar. O bebê batera a cabeça com violência em uma pedra e ele vira que seu neto sangrava e muito.

Pega o pequeno corpo dele, enfraquecido e improvisa ataduras, rasgando sua roupa, envolvendo a cabeça dele com as mãos trêmulas, enquanto chorava, para estancar o sangue, o que consegue, para depois, saltar para o alto, usando as paredes como se corresse contra elas, até sair dali, usando os pés para saltar o caminho até em cima.

O leva correndo para a pequena casa e lá, troca os curativos que estavam encharcados de sangue. Prepara infusões com as mãos ainda tremendo, enquanto chorava e orava para que sobrevivesse.

Passara a ficar o tempo inteiro curvado na cama do pequeno saiya-jin, velando seu sono, somente saindo para pegar ervas, preparar mais infusões, comprar ataduras novas e fazer a comida, dando na boca dele.

Após semanas de suplício para Gohan, o pequeno abre os olhos e murmura "Jii-chan", sorrindo fracamente.

Ele abraça o neto e chora, com este olhando confuso para o gesto de seu avô, passando a acarinhar a cabeça dele como Gohan fazia com ele.

Este se surpreende ao ver o sorriso do pequeno e a demonstração de afeto. Antes, raramente sorria e não demonstrava afeição.

Com o passar dos dias, percebeu que seu neto se tornara outra criança, sendo alguém amável, gentil, carinhoso e bondoso.

Porém, em uma noite fatídica, Goku acaba olhando para a lua e acaba se transformando novamente.

Gohan acorda assustado ao ouvir o rugido que jurara nunca mais querer ouvir de novo e ao abrir o olhos, vê o imenso monstro-macaco como o chamava, rugindo para ele com os orbes rubros como sangue e as mandíbulas imensas cobertas de presas afiadas.

Conseguindo evitar ser pisoteado, sai dos escombros de sua casa, enquanto se defendia dos socos imensos e mandíbulas.

Porém, acabou sendo acertado pela cauda que o atirou contra as árvores e pedras próximas dali, levantando uma nuvem de escombros e poeira, enquanto tossia sangue, ao sentir várias vértebras quebradas, além de uma perna fraturada. Mas, não o odiava. Sabia que seu neto não tinha consciência nessa forma. O que quer que fosse que causava isso, esse sim era o culpado. Ou seja, era o sangue de alien nas veias dele.

Então, antes que perdesse a parca consciência, se concentra para usar o Kienzan, novamente para amputar a cauda, enquanto usava uma árvore partida para apoiar-se, vendo que o monstro caminhava em sua direção. Passou a orar para que por apenas alguns minutos, seu neto virasse o corp que faz, surpreendendo-o.

Porém, Gohan fica alarmado ao ver que fora um avião que chamou a atenção de Goku que tenta acerta-lo com um pedaço de pedra. O avião consegue desviar e nisso vê o emblema nas asas. Era da Red Ribbon e se desespera, pois haviam visto seu neto transformado.

Porém, antes que conseguisse lançar o Kiezan, vê horrorizado o imenso pé indo contra ele. Perdera tempo demais olhando o avião, porém, mesmo assim, tenta acertar o Kienzan, na esperança que senão vissem a cauda, teriam dúvidas se ele era de fato o monstro de antes.

Infelizmente, apenas consegue que acertasse o tórax dele, o cortando, fazendo este urrar de dor com um volume considerado de sangue caindo do corte.

Antes que Gohan conseguisse fugir, acaba sendo pisoteado.

Nisso, o imenso macaco avança pelo vale destruindo tudo a sua volta, somente parando temporariamente em uma espécie de lago.

De repente, ele acaba cercado por soldados da Red Ribbon, que decidem usar um poderoso sonífero nele, visando captura-lo.

Porém, ficam horrorizados ao verem que as armas não conseguiam furar a pele do monstro e este estava destruindo todo o exército.

Porém, alguém teve a ideia de jogar uma espécie de saco dentro da boca imensa, fazendo-o engolir o sonífero em uma quantidade absurdamente alta e ficam desesperados ao ver que não fizera efeito, ainda.

Goku destroí os tanques e mata todos, antes de ficar cambaleante, virando então para trás como se inconscientemente quisesse voltar ao lugar de outror que faz.

Ao chegar, perde os sentidos e desaba, destruindo mais algumas árvores quando o seu imenso corpo caiu com ímpeto no chão.

Quando Goku acorda de manhã, encontra tudo destruído, enquanto sente a cabeça doendo.

Ao olhar em volta, confuso, vê a destruição.

Então, se lembra de seu avô e imediatamente sai a procura dele, agoniado, para acabar encontrando-o esmagado em um trecho da floresta devastada.

Desesperado, o sacode, chamando-o desesperadamente, enquanto lágrimas brotavam de seus orbes. Começa a chorar violentamente com seu pequeno corpo sendo sacudido pelo intenso sofrimento, ficando assim por horas, até que decide enterra-lo, como foi ensinado.

Cava uma cova, enquanto começava a chover, como se o céu representasse o intenso sofrimento do pequeno, cujas lágrimas se misturavam a chuva, não deixando de chorar em um único momento, enquanto enterrava seu querido avô, após carrega-lo em seus braços com os lábios tremendo.

Então, improvisa uma espécie de cruz, colocando o chapéu que ele sempre usara em cima desta, para depois juntar as mãos e orar como fora ensinado.

Então, quando se levanta, faminto, escuta sons estranhos e olha para cima vendo pássaros diferentes que voavam em torno de sua cabeça para depois muitos pousarem em volta dele, saindo pessoas delas, que o deixa confuso.

Nisso, vê estas centenas de pessoas apontando algo para ele. Uma delas trajava uma roupa diferente dos demais, se aproximando dele com algo na mão.

– Quem são vocês? Bruxos? - ele olha sem entender, pondo-se em posição defensiva.

– Não se lembra que se transformou em um monstro e destruiu todo o exército que foi mandado para captura-lo? Veja a destruição em volta. Quem você acha que fez isso?

– Monstro? Eu?

Olha confuso para o homem a sua frente com um sorriso maligno e depois para o túmulo de seu avô, caindo de joelhos e chorando, sentindo seu pequeno coração se contorcer em agonia ao perceber que o havia matado, embora não se lembrasse.

Porém, ao forçar a mente, tem alguns flashes, como vendo do alto seu avô, enquanto o pé dele abaixava sobre ele.

Goku, de joelhos, começa a chorar violentamente com suas lágrimas umedecendo o chão embaixo dele, enquanto se lembrava dos momentos felizes com seu avô e depois, o mesmo morto, sendo ele quem o matou.

– Não sabia? - nisso, ergue uma arma com os outros fazendo o mesmo, enquanto todos colocavam máscaras de gás.

O pequeno saiya-jin sente o cheiro de algo estranho e levanta a cabeça alarmado com o rosto umedecido.

Porém, sente sua cabeça girar e nisso, caí no chão, sonolento, vendo pela última vez o túmulo de seu querido avô.

– Conseguimos captura-lo! Agora, podemos estudar o alien! Avisem a base da Red Ribbon e os cientistas que conseguimos o espécime alienígena!


	2. Pesquisa e sofrimento

**Notas da Autora**

Goku é exposto a um tratamento sádico e cruel, enquanto uma bateria de testes desumanos são impostas a ele.

Será que seu coração gentil, amável, carinhoso e alegre, pode sobreviver a isso?

E quanto ao seu sangue saiya-jin?

**Capítulo 2 - Pesquisa e sofrimento**

Alguns meses depois, um jovem lutava para se libertar das algemas, embora seus esforços fossem infrutíferos, enquanto estava em uma sala amargamente conhecida com várias agulhas em seu corpo ligado á máquinas estranhas, enquanto alguns curativos pairavam sobre seu corpo machucado e nu.

Ele não chorava mais. Chorou tudo que podia nos primeiros meses, enquanto era furado e seu corpo retalhado, além de queimado muitas vezes, chegando várias vezes próximo da morte para ser recuperado pelo tratamento dos homens de branco. Tamanha tortura o fez temer qualquer um com essa cor, juntamente com o símbolo vermelho.

Sentia dores lacerantes no corpo, enquanto sentia dor até para respirar, fora quando o nocauteavam para coloca-lo numa sala imensa, também branca para tentarem o acertar com diversas armas, enquanto seus pés estavam presos em uma corrente. Atiravam com diversas armas várias vezes, até saber aquela que lhe fazia dano, além de vários deles repetirem que o queriam transformado, mas, não sabendo como faze-lo se transformar.

O pequeno não entendia por que o faziam sofrer. Por que o machucavam tanto. Não entendia a maldade e crueldade a qual era tratado. Só sentia que por algum motivo desconhecido ficava cada vez mais forte, enquanto que as recordações dos momentos felizes pareciam ficar cada vez mais nubladas. As recordações de seu querido avô começaram a ficar tão difusas, que chegaram ao ponto dele pensar que fora apenas um sonho. Que nada daquilo aconteceu de verdade.

Após mais alguns meses, estava sendo eletrocutado, novamente. Ele temera quando fora preso em uma cadeira com algemas, enquanto algo era encostado em sua cabeça. Ele implorava e chorava para que parassem, mas, somente conhecia o olhar frio e cruel, enquanto muitos pareciam anotar alguma coisa nas pranchetas.

Ele gritava até que a garganta dele ficasse em carne viva, tornando ainda mais dolorido para gritar, enquanto lágrimas de dor caíam de seus orbes, em sessões que duravam mais de meia hora, até que perdesse a consciência, enquanto viam que ele parecia resistir cada vez mais. Para horror dele, começaram a prolongar o tempo, pois o eletrocutavam até que perdesse a consciência.

Porém, o pequeno começara a sentir algo crescer em seu peito. Sentimentos estranhos que pensara nunca ter sentido antes. Tais sentimentos eram nada menos que um intenso ódio e ira, passando a rosnar conforme ouvia a aproximação de pessoas, enquanto sua tristeza e medo pareciam desaparecer á medida que estes novos surgiam.

Não percebera que uma idosa de jaleco o olhava tristemente, enquanto sentia uma intensa dor em seu coração ao se recordar da época que namorava Son Gohan, o avô dele, antes que seus caminhos se separassem, tornando-se cientista enquanto ele continuou no caminho das artes marciais, se tornando uma lenda, enquanto ela acabara solitária como ele, imersa em pesquisas até receber uma proposta da Red Ribbon para trabalhar nos laboratórios, o que aceitou, recebendo uma fortuna considerável para desenvolver armas, como uma forma de revolta por Gohan ter recusado apoia-la em suas inclinações acadêmicas para continuar trilhando o caminho das artes marciais ao voltar de seu treinamento com Muten Roshi, somente o encontrado no Tenkaichi Budokai.

Mas, ao tirar cópias escondido da Red Ribbon, não revelando que encontrou um diário, leu nele as anotações do quanto amava seu neto e sendo uma das que o maltratou, fazendo questão de repetir testes cruéis apenas para vingar a morte de Gohan. Agora, se sentia o ser mais vil de todos e completamente indigna de sentir amor por ele, pois deixara sua amargura e ódio a consumirem por anos e fio, sendo culminado pelo assassinato dele através de seu neto, embora este não tivesse consciência quando o fez.

Agora, lágrimas escorriam de seus orbes, quando acompanha o mesmo sendo levado após receber um choque violento na nuca para mais uma bateria de testes desumanos e perversos, enquanto via o olhar dele alterado e que cada vez mais parecia uma fera pronta para saltar e matar no primeiro a sua frente, nada parecido com o neto maravilhoso que Gohan citara, fazendo-a a tapar a boca com as mãos, enquanto a prancheta caía com intrépido no chão frio.

Mas, sabia que nada podia fazer no momento, embora estivesse planejando algum jeito de ajuda-lo a fugir dali, temendo que quando conseguisse, fosse tarde demais, enquanto fingia continuar com seu olhar frio e cruel para o jovem, por mais que por dentro sangrasse, enquanto se obrigava a acompanhar os testes desumanos.

Ódio. Era tudo o que Goku via e sentia. Seu coração outrora gentil, amável, carinhoso e bondoso, assim como as recordações de seu avô, já estavam trancadas no fundo da sua mente e coração. Nada mais restava do que era antes. Apenas ódio e ira enquanto sentia acossar uma fera dentro de si, que desconhecia, mas, que estava lhe dando forças.

Quem o arrastava se assustara com os rosnados praticamente viscerais que ouvia da garganta deste, aterradores, como se tudo o que desejasse era trucidar quem o maltratava, enquanto o jovem sentia-se perder em um poço de ira sem limites.

Quando fora preso com correntes, sendo preparado para mais uma bateria de testes cruéis e violentos, ainda rosnava, enquanto sua humanidade desaparecia, gradativamente. A dor fazia sua ira insuflar e cada vez que seu corpo era sacudido pelos golpes violentos que recebia, mais a fera em seu interior crescia, empurrando os fragmentos restantes de sua outrora natureza para as profundezas de seu ser.

Então, é jogado contra a parede da cela com violência, enquanto os soldados entravam e cruelmente, o prendiam pelos pulsos com algemas de aço puro, deixando-o sozinho durante a noite, enquanto que médicos chegavam para medica-lo e aplicar curativos, sendo que estes sentiam calafrios na espinha ao verem o olhar praticamente feral que lançava neles, fazendo-os se apressarem para sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Em seu quarto, Hyanna olhava a cópia do diário de Gohan enquanto procurava algo que pudesse ajudar o neto dele. Pois, ao saber do amor e carinho dele para com ele, além das escolhas que ambos fizeram, se sentiu culpada, pois, claro que ele nunca culparia o seu amado neto, enquanto ela descontara nele toda a sua raiva e amargura, sendo uma que marcou o pequeno corpo da criança, questionando-se, deitada em seu quarto, como havia chegado ao fundo do poço, enquanto chorava e ria amargamente, ciente mais do que nunca, que, de fato, vendera sua alma para o demônio ao se juntar a Red Ribbon. Algo que recusara a ver em todos esses anos.

Então, após ler muito, descobriu uma passagem interessante e ao recobrar quando o monstro apareceu que era ele transformado, tudo fazia sentido. Precisava ser noite de lua cheia e este teria que olhar para a mesma.

Porém, refletiu. Mesmo que se transformasse, não conseguiria lidar com todo o exército que cairia em cima dele com ira, além de passarem, a saber, quando ele se transformaria.

Então, ao saber como transforma-lo, ela começa a traçar um plano para tira-lo de lá.

Após dois dias, Goku havia acabado de ser tirado da cadeira que o prendia para levar choques violentos. Ele respirava com dificuldade, porém, não chorava mais, apenas rosnava a cada toque nele, além dos olhos serem totalmente ferais, sem sombra daquele garoto gentil, amável, carinhoso e sorridente que fora algum dia. Sua mente clamava para estraçalhar os seres a sua frente e até tentava, mas, os músculos não colaboravam, após quatro horas de choque contínuo.

– Não acredito que a resistência dele pareça aumentar cada vez mais e em ritmo alarmante. Antes, ficava inconsciente em menos de meia hora, agora, foram nada menos que quatro horas consecutivas e mesmo assim não cedeu! Tivemos que desligar antes que os circuitos queimassem. É inacreditável! Que raça de alienígena é essa?

– E quanto a força? Consegue envergar aço puro como se fosse papel. Antes, um bom pedaço de ferro conseguia segura-lo. Em breve, não conseguiremos controla-lo e isso me preocupa.

– Se tivermos que mantê-lo drogado, acabaremos por perder alguns dados, pois não conseguiremos analisar com perfeição.

– E ainda nem o vimos transformado! Droga, quando ele se transforma? Com certeza se tornaria um espécime de pesquisa ainda mais interessante.

O saiya-jin apenas ouvia as vozes difusas, enquanto sentia ser arrastado de volta para a sua conhecida cela, sendo preso com os punhos acima da cabeça, enquanto sua cauda se mexia lentamente, sem os rosnados cessarem por todo o trajeto e por mais que os guardas sempre o levassem, o timbre do rosnado praticamente visceral e aterrador, os fazia ficarem apavorados, diariamente, quando iam tira-lo e depois, quando iam prendê-lo. Temiam, inclusive, atira-lo na parede como costumavam fazer antes.

Nisso, Hyanna já havia planejado a fuga com Goku. Havia armado bombas discretas por todo o Quartel General da Red Ribbon, assim como nas bases próximas dali em locais escondidos, pois visitava os outros laboratórios, uma vez que era uma das cientistas chefes, junto com o Doutor Gero.

Então, enquanto Goku rosnava, ela entra, se apavorando ao ver os olhos ferais olhando-a com ira e sede de sangue. Sabia que se estivesse solto, com certeza a destroçaria tal como uma fera. Não era mais aquela criança chorosa, desesperada e apavorada, além de ter um olhar de dor, que chorava sem parar o tempo todo.

Se tornara um monstro, assustando-se ao vê-lo saltar da parede, mas, caindo no chão, pelos pulsos estarem presos, embora notasse alarmada que as algemas de aço pareciam em seu limite para controla-lo, enquanto jazia no chão, pois, pulou para trás quando este avançou.

Antes que pudesse arrebentar as algemas, fica de pé e pega uma cápsula e a transforma em uma arma, atirando uma espécie de esfera que cola na parede ao lado dele, enquanto ela vai até o outro lado e se agacha, tampando os ouvidos, segundos antes do estrondo da pequena bomba que abrira um buraco enorme, onde a luz da lua cheia adentrava.

Goku vira o rosto para a lua e nisso, começa a transformação.

Ouvindo barulho de guardas e Goku se transformando, sorri ao ver que a primeira parte de seu plano deu certo. Guardando a cápsula, sai correndo, gritando, até encontrar os guardas, se apoiando contra eles, falando, simulando medo e terror:

– Eu fui colher alguns dados e ele começou a se transformar!

– Se acalme que iremos controla-lo como antes. Vamos! Avise o comandante!

– Sim. - ela consente e após virarem no corredor, ela entra por uma porta pois pesquisara uma rota de fuga segura.

Nisso, os dois guardas avançam pelo corredor armados, enquanto a cientista fugia.

Devido a transformação, toda a Red Ribbon estava preocupada em combater o Oozaru, não percebendo uma certa cientista fugindo ao transformar uma cápsula em um avião.

Em segurança no cockpit, aciona as bombas que explodem, longe de Goku, surpreendendo-os, acabando por dissipar e diminuir drasticamente as forças do exército, que passa então a ser varrido pelo Oozaru, que também disparava rajadas de suas mandíbulas, destruindo tudo a sua volta com o seu corpo coberto de cicatrizes, muitas profundas, oriundas de cortes e de queimadura.

Quando o sol nasce, a Red Ribbon daquela região esta destruída e ela então retorna, pousando o avião próximo dele, enquanto saía com um tubo de gás e uma máscara, colocando no rosto dele antes que despertasse, em uma concentração ainda maior para dopa-lo, conforme as contas que fez da resistência dele progressiva conforme os meses.

O coloca na nave e o leva ao seu laboratório secreto, onde a nave circular já estava pronta para decolar. Conseguira encontrar a nave dele enterrada, em segredo e pôde estuda-la, conseguindo assim criar uma nave um pouco maior. Como ela criou um androide particular, usou a força dele para ajuda-la a construir a nave, assim como o programou com os planos de construção para que este continuasse o trabalho mesmo na ausência dela, pois, ela não podia se ausentar demais dos laboratórios.

Havia também criado outro, com aparência similar a humana, para negociar no mercado negro com contrabandistas a fim de comprar material e assim, construir a nave, sem deixar vestígios para que não desconfiassem o que ela fazia em segredo.

A Red Ribbon estivera observando e escaneando o céu, tentando descobrir um planeta que podia conter vida, quase similar a Terra e com animais não muito grandes, ao ponto de poderem enfrentar tranquilamente. Além disso, ao explodir os laboratórios, se concentrara em fazer questão de diminuir o efetivo da mesma, drasticamente, assim como destruir dados valiosos coletados secretamente sobre o espaço, fazendo-os perder anos de pesquisa.

Quando conseguissem chegar a este planeta, Goku já estaria adulto e poderia enfrenta-los.

Então, o coloca na nave, mas, não sem antes enviar outras cápsulas em um estojo, além de vesti-lo em uma roupa semelhante a que usava antes de ser capturado, colocando outras na nave, até maiores. Além disso, deixara gravado instruções para ele e criara um robô para orienta-lo no uso destas embora temesse que ele o destruísse. Mas, não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso. Somente dependeria dele e esperava que em um lugar desconhecido, sem nenhum ser humano junto dele, poderia se acalmar.

Havia projetado uma sala portátil para treinamento em alta gravidade, achando 300x absurdo, mas, observando que este conseguiu lidar com gravidade 10X maior, quando os cientistas o colocaram numa câmara, aumentando a gravidade gradativamente. Além disso, colocara junto a espécie de bastão que resgatou dos cofres da Red Ribbon, além do diário, protegido por uma capa para evitar molhar ou ser queimado, podendo resistir a altas temperaturas.

Havia programado o computador de bordo com um vasto conhecimento de artes marciais, em uma espécie de enciclopédia visual para ajudar a treina-lo, assim como colocou todo o treinamento que se lembrava que Gohan teve quando se encontraram uma última vez.

Então, ativa o painel de controle e saí da nave, programando a rota até este planeta, deixando-o sobre efeito da droga para dopa-lo a viagem inteira, evitando assim que quando acordasse, destruísse a nave, deixando uma espécie de inteligência artificial na mesma para como proceder e ajuda-lo. Ao pousar, ele seria colocado automaticamente para fora da nave.

Quando confirma que ele saiu da atmosfera da Terra, ela olha para cima, sorrindo tristemente, enquanto lágrimas escorrem de seus orbes, com as mãos pegando uma espécie de controle, com ela o colocando junto ao peito, pois precisava finalizar o seu plano para o bem dele.

Então, perdendo-se em recordações com Gohan quando jovens aperta o botão, fazendo o seu laboratório explodir com ela junto, assim como com os seus androides, para que quando o descobrissem, não pudessem rastrear o neto de Gohan e nem se apoderar de seus experimentos, assim como da nave alienígena.

Além disso, desejara ter uma morte em meio a uma explosão como punição, enquanto clamava perdão a Gohan, orando para que o perdoasse, embora não se julgasse digna após tudo o que fez, não só com Goku, embora tivesse com ele chegado ao fundo do poço, sendo o pior, assim como todas as armas que criou, cada uma mais efetiva e mortal que a outra.


	3. Sangue saiya-jin despertado pelo ódio

**Notas da Autora**

Goku passa a viver no estranho planeta, tendo apenas como companhia o robô e a inteligência artificial da nave.

Um dia, estranhos aliens chegam, estes fugitivos de seu planeta natal, acabam encontrando com o jovem...

Nisso, ele descobre a estranha civilização que habitava aquele planeta..

**Capítulo 3 - Sangue saiya-jin despertado pelo ódio, ira e dor**

Wakusei Daichi ( Planeta Daichi) - AGE 746

Após algum tempo, viajando a uma velocidade incrível, a nave faz os preparativos para a aterrissagem, entrando na atmosfera do planeta e pousando suavemente, em uma campina aberta.

Imediatamente, a inteligência artificial ativa o robô que leva o saiya-jin desacordado para fora da nave, retornando para dentro da mesma, enquanto pegava um estojo.

Após algum tempo, o jovem acorda, sentindo-se faminto.

Sente o cheiro de comida e ao olhar para o lado, há um enorme banquete e põe-se a devorar. Sua fome subjugando a sua necessidade de descobrir onde estava e quem preparou toda aquela refeição.

Já estava terminando, quando vê o robô trazendo mais algumas travessas, estas de doces, colocando no lado dele, enquanto retornava para a nave. Ele olha curioso, até que sacode a cabeça para os lados, pondo-se a comer e somente ao terminar a refeição, permitiu-se olhar em volta.

Por mais que a raiva e o ódio, assim como o desejo de destruição retornassem após se alimentar, não destruiria a criatura esquisita que o alimentara e não entendia o por quê.

Olha para trás e vê o objeto estranho a sua frente, nada mais sendo do que a nave que o trouxera.

Os cheiros e sons daquele lugar desconhecido o faziam querer lembrar-se de algo. Algo, que a sua mente não permitia por algum motivo. Estranhava, pois já sentira a sensação que aquele ambiente proporcionava, enquanto sentia-se acalmar um pouco. Mas, não se lembrava de quando e aonde.

Aproxima-se, cauteloso, pois temia ser algo que produziria dor nele e cada vez que pensava nisso, mais seu ódio crescia.

Nisso, o robô o cumprimenta com uma voz esquisita ao vê-lo entrar na nave:

– Prazer, Son Goku-sama. Sou a unidade MX- 0623. Estou aqui para servi-lo. - e se curva.

– Por quê? - ele estranha, pois após passar por tanto sofrimento, se tornara ressabiado.

– O senhor é meu mestre. Fui programado para obedece-lo e ajuda-lo. - fala humildemente.

O tom fazia Goku sentir-se bem de uma maneira que não compreendia, completamente.

– Prazer, Son Goku-sama. Sou a inteligência artificial NX - 3050. Irei auxilia-lo e orienta-lo em seu treinamento.

– Treinamento? - fala com um olhar interrogativo, enquanto observava em volta da nave, procurando de onde vinha a voz que tinha um tom feminino.

– Sim. Acredito que gostaria de ficar ainda mais forte, Goku-sama. Tão forte que ninguém mais o machucaria.

Então, se recorda dos meses de inferno, sentindo que seu ódio e ira não desapareceram, apenas se encontravam ligeiramente controlados, frente a ser alimentado e tratado com respeito e reverência.

Vê o robô se aproximando com um estojo de cápsulas. Goku as observa confuso.

Nisso, tanto o robô quanto a nave falam o que cada uma delas continha, assim como mostraram as roupas e a imensa geladeira, além do quarto com uma cama confortável.

Então ao olhar para o seu corpo vê o mesmo tipo de roupa da pilha e conforme observava as estranhas tiras largas em seu pulso, além da roupa aberta no peito, formada de duas peças, uma que era esta camiseta estranha e uma calça, além de botas estranhas, percebe que já usara um dia roupas semelhantes a estas, embora não se lembrasse quando e onde e se de fato, chegara a usar ou era apenas impressão.

Alguns dias depois estava relaxando na sombra de uma árvore estranha, enquanto esperava sua comida estar pronta, pois sua vida consistia em treinar, descansar um pouco e comer, com ele caçando e o robô preparando a comida.

Então, vê um objeto estranho e nisso, ouve a voz da nave alertando se tratar de uma nave espacial com vidas dentro dele.

Ressabiado, salta entre as árvores, pois já conhecia o terreno daquele planeta. Pelo menos o entorno.

A nave tinha uma forma ligeiramente achatada e era grande. Viu a porta sendo aberta e seres estranhos saindo com formas semelhantes à humana, com a cor de sua pele azulada, olhos com íris vermelha e uma roupa estranha que parecia uma armadura com uma espécie de capacete de onde saíam algo parecido com dois chifres, só que caídos.

Observa que eles usavam algo na mão e seu sangue gela, porque lembrava os objetos que os homens de branco apontavam para ele, assim como os outros com roupas de cores diferentes e nisso, sente a conhecida raiva e ódio começando a se apoderar dele, fazendo-o rosnar, enquanto se aproximava como uma fera, espreitando-os.

Então, estes parecem se afastar correndo para algum ponto a frente deles, falando um idioma desconhecido ao jovem, que após se aproximar, vê a porta aberta e acaba entrando, observando que a nave era bem estranha e completamente diferente da dele.

Remexe em tudo, até que vai a uma espécie de laboratório com vários líquidos e somente nesse instante, percebe que estava sedento.

Acaba vendo uma espécie de copo transparente com um líquido cristalino e o toma, pensando se tratar de água.

Porém, ao tomar de uma vez, era algo terrivelmente amargo e ele sente como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse o corpo dele, fazendo-o se lembrar das sessões de eletrochoque, assim como a ardência em todo o seu corpo, fazendo sua ira e ódio ressurgir com força, assim como o desejo de destruição, enquanto balançava seus braços e derrubava vários líquidos, acabando por apertar um botão estranho de uma espécie de controle que caiu sem querer quando sua mão se chocou contra uma mesa próxima dali.

Rolando de dor, não percebeu que se aproximava de uma espécie de circulo no chão, onde recebe mais uma carga violenta de um objeto estranho por alguns minutos, fazendo sua consciência esmaecer, enquanto a fera dentro de si surgia, urgindo com ira e ímpeto, passando a ver tudo vermelho, até que a máquina cessa por si só.

Ainda no chão do laboratório, arfando, sentindo seus músculos doloridos, percebe que os aliens retornavam, trazendo roupas de branco, sendo o suficiente para faze-lo se lembrar do inferno que passou, condicionando sua raiva e ira neles, que tentam acerta-lo com as armas estranhas, mas, os disparos destas apenas ricocheteiam em sua pele para horror deles, enquanto são atacados, sendo mortos através de socos e chutes que quebravam os seus braços, assim como rompiam órgãos e espatifavam os seus crânios.

Em seu desespero, acabam atirando a esmo sem mirar nele, causando com isso a explosão da nave.

A imensa explosão atira o jovem para longe que sobrevive, enquanto todos os outros são mortos nesta ou por ele, que após recobrar os sentidos e ver a destruição, assim como os aliens mortos, sente-se estranhamente bem e consideravelmente feliz, sem remorso, embora sentisse que a sua raiva e ira não haviam passado, mas, que pareciam ter se acalmado, um pouco.

Os olhava friamente, enquanto rasgava alguns membros, pois estava faminto, acendendo uma fogueira ali mesmo, assando os pedaços dos corpos e comendo, saboreando-os pois eram gostosos, apesar da cor da carne ser um tanto estranha ao seu ver.

Leva o resto para perto da sua nave, pois teria comida até a manhã seguinte.

Ele não sabia que aqueles aliens eram de uma cultura avançada em pesquisas cientificas que perdera força física por causa disso. Não sabia que eles haviam fugido de seu planeta natal ao descobrir uma droga que poderia despertar todo o potencial oculto de alguém e uma máquina, podendo esta ser usada em conjunto ou não, sendo preferível ambas para potencializar o efeito da droga através da descarga de energia em forma de choque, ativando em dobro a substância no organismo da pessoa.

Fugiram, pois quase foram mortos por sua descoberta e trouxeram toda a pesquisa junto e quando a nave explodiu tudo foi perdido, embora tivessem descoberto que se a pessoa não tivesse um potencial oculto ela morreria, assim como senão tivesse resistência e força para aguentar o processo.

Goku acabou sendo exposto a esta droga em conjunto com a máquina e sem saber, teve seus poderes ocultos liberados.

Porém, no dia seguinte, enquanto saltava entre as árvores, percebeu um ser estranho que andava sobre duas pernas. Tinha o corpo pequeno e olhos consideravelmente grandes, além de uma espécie de chifre, enquanto trajava uma roupa estranha, acompanhado de outros ainda menores.

Ressabiado e hostil, porém, de certa forma curioso, segue os estranhos seres, escondido na mata, sem fazer barulho, até que após algumas horas encontra várias construções em uma encosta, como se estivessem fixadas na imensa parede de pedra e ao olhar para baixo, via uma fogueira e diversos alimentos.

Falavam em um idioma estranho e pareciam segurar algo estranho na mão, que lembrava galhos, porém, que disparavam estranhos feixes, até que várias apontaram para o jovem, que apenas as sentia ricochetear em sua pele, enquanto descia irado, sua raiva e ódio subindo a níveis absurdos, sentindo um forte desejo de destruí-los, juntamente com o estranho prazer que sentira ontem, quando enfrentou os estranhos seres da nave esquisita.

Nisso, começa um massacre, golpeando mortalmente todos, enquanto sentia um certo prazer que passa a apreciar, apaziguando ao mesmo tempo sua raiva e ódio, adorando os sons de ossos e o cheiro de sangue que impregnava o local, passando a se divertir, enquanto caçava aquela raça que desesperada, tentava fugir, mas, sem sucesso.

Após vários dias de caçadas intermitentes, sendo estas de puro deleite e divertimento, este consegue dizimar toda aquela civilização, enquanto provava a carne de muitos assados em fogueiras que fizera, apreciando o sabor deles.


	4. Hanako - Captura e Escravidão

**Notas da Autora**

Os Yahishiro-jins, assim como seus aliados, os Ryuushin-jins invadem a Terra e os parcos humanos sobreviventes são feitos escravos...

**Capítulo 4 - Hanako - Captura e Escravidão**

Wakusei Chikyuu ( Planeta Terra) - AGE 747

\- Otou-san!

Uma pequena criança não tendo mais do que sete anos grita para o seu pai que encontra-se na linha de frente combatendo aliens que usavam uma armadura estranha e o que parecia um capacete, só que fechado, disparando armas estranhas presas aos punhos.

\- Querida, fuja com nossa filha! - ele grita enquanto avançava para eles com um machado na mãos.

Nisso, a pequena que lutava para se desvencilhar da mãe, acaba sendo puxada pelo braço para correr longe dali e a última vez que olha para o seu pai, vê um alien sem capacete, rindo com escárnio para o seu genitor, dando um golpe fatal neste.

Seu corpo se choca com o da mãe, quanto viam que estavam cercadas e aquele que matou o seu pai, as olhava sorrindo malignamente. Nisso, a jovem olha para a mãe que assumira uma posição de lutador e que fala à filha, sem olha-la:

\- Feche os olhos quando a mamãe pedir e fuja quando eu mandar para correr.

\- Não! Não quero! - ela exclama entre lágrimas.

\- É uma ordem. Viva, meu bem.

Nisso, ela vê a mãe avançando e escuta a ordem dela:

\- Feche os olhos!

\- Kaio-ken!

Então, muitos ficam cegos temporariamente com a luz, inclusive o que matara o marido nela e enquanto isso, para surpresa dos outros que estavam atrás e que haviam fechado os olhos momentaneamente, ela os derruba com golpes rápidos enquanto puxa a filha e a joga para longe do círculo, gritando:

\- Abra os olhos e fuja! Agora!

Com lágrimas nos olhos, a pequena corre, vendo que a sua mãe lutava contra eles.

Após horas, escondida, decide sair do seu esconderijo, porém, é capturada por dois soldados que a levam até o assassino de seu pai.

Havia tirado parte de sua armadura e podia ver que possuía uma pele verde com algumas manchas laranjas, tendo uma espécie de parte listrada da mesma cor nos ombros e em parte do tórax e do pescoço, com alguns espinhos acima da cabeça e orelhas pontudas. Calçava suas botas e luvas alvas que tinha visto anteriormente.

Ela o olha com ira e leva um soco no abdômen, enquanto se contorcia, segurando-o com as pequenas mãos enquanto este falava, rindo malignamente:

\- Não vou mata-la... Quero manter alguns de sua raça como meus escravos. Mas, só preciso de você. Sua mãe já teve sua utilidade. Eu e os meus homens concordamos. Veja.

Nisso, afasta a cortina da tenda e a criança corre para a mãe que está ensanguentada e nua, com as pernas abertas, enquanto a pequena não entendia o que era aquele cheiro forte e aquele líquido viscoso estranho que saia do ventre, da boca dela e que estava em todo o seu corpo.

Hanako grita pela mãe, mas, a genitora não responde.

\- Ela está morta, mas, confesso que durou bastante... E se quer saber, fui eu que dei o golpe final, os outros só a enfraqueceram.

Irada, se levanta e dá um chute na canela dele o surpreendendo e depois, dando um soco no abdômen deste que fica surpreso quando sentiu o ataque, pois ela saltara consideravelmente e o fez recuar bastante, quase tocando a parede da tenda. Os seus homens ficam surpresos com o poder de uma criança.

\- Então é guerreira... Interessante. Os guerreiros são interessantes... Mas, terá que aprender que eu sou seu dono e a sua atitude é aviltante. Acho que é um bom momento para ensina-la. Para sua sorte não sou pedófilo.

Nisso, a golpeia na cabeça, fazendo-a cambalear, para em seguida ser erguida pelo pescoço, recebendo um golpe no abdômen, sendo lançada com violência no chão, um pouco longe dele, que pisoteia seu abdômen ferido, para depois finalizar com um golpe no rosto. A pequena desmaia frente à escuridão e dor que se apodera dela, enquanto olha pela última vez o corpo imóvel da sua mãe e a escuridão bem vinda que a abraça, enquanto lágrimas transbordam de seus orbes.

Quando ela desperta, está em uma espécie de cela e ao olhar em volta, vê uma janela circular que mostrava o céu e várias estrelas.

Então, sente algo frio em seu pescoço e ao levar a mão e apalpa-lo, sente que é algo metálico e conforme vai apalpando, o objeto passa a lembrar uma coleira. Ela tenta tirar, mas, não consegue, o que parecia ser um tipo de fecho não abria por mais que lutasse.

Nisso, a porta do estranho quarto é aberta e vê aquele que odiava entrando com um sorriso, falando, ao ver a face homicida para ele:

\- Vejo que já acordou meu animal de estimação... Seu nome será Gomi.

\- O meu nome é Hanako! Desgraçado! Maldito! - e grita, irada, agarrando nas grades.

\- É minha escrava e dou o nome que me convém... Além disso, pretendo ensina-la como se portar. Disciplina, agora.

Nisso, ela sente um choque intenso e violento oriundo da espécie de coleira, que a faz cair no chão se contorcendo, enquanto lágrimas de dor caíam de seus orbes ônix que se fecham, enquanto assume a posição fetal após cessar o choque violento.

Arfando com dificuldade, vê que a porta da cela é aberta e ele se aproxima lentamente, falando:

\- Bem vinda à disciplina... Você irá aprender a me obedecer. Quando crescer e desejar ter uma vida mais fácil e sem castigo, é só se tornar minha escrava sexual. Se perguntar para qualquer uma das minhas escravas quando chegarmos, elas lhe dirão que sou consideravelmente generoso e que nunca mais sofreram castigos. Afinal, gosto delas com o corpo perfeito e sempre dispostas a me satisfazer.

\- Nunca! Eu vou mata-lo, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! - grita enquanto arfava.

\- Gravar. Disciplina, agora.

Nisso, ela sente novamente a dor lacerante, enquanto se contorce até que após um minuto, este cessa, de repente, embora ainda sentisse seus músculos gritarem de dor, sentindo um intenso cansaço se apoderar dela, fazendo-a cair na inconsciência, chorando de raiva por não conseguir vingar os seus pais.

Quando Hanako desperta encontra-se em outra cela, em uma espécie de porão, pois consegue ver uma escada ao longe e o local que era imenso, não possuindo janelas. Olha para os lados e vê que a sua cela é um pouco pequena, tendo outros consideravelmente maiores, lembrando uma prisão, pelo que vira na tevê uma vez, por acaso.

Ouve então sons estranhos, que não compreendia para sua tenra idade do que seria e passa a procurar a origem destes, encontrando em uma cela não longe dali.

O assassino de seus pais com uma mulher, de quatro e ele se movimentando contra ela, só via lateralmente e não entendia por que a cintura dele se movimentava para frente, violentamente e voltando para trás, enquanto a mulher gritava cada vez que avançava. Sentia o leve odor que a fazia lembra-la da mãe morta.

Estranha quando ele se levanta e observa que a mulher estava viva e sem sangue pelo corpo como a sua mãe.

Enquanto tentava compreender o que acontecia, o vê sair da cela, que a olha percebendo o olhar confuso desta, enquanto caminha nu até ficar de frente a esta que observa que era diferente abaixo da cintura. O yahishiro-jin ri enquanto percebe o quanto era inocente.

\- Sou um homem, por isso sou diferente e isto - fala pegando em seu membro, amolecido - fica duro quando quero meter nas mulheres, como você viu. No caso, em todos os seus buracos. Sua mãe provou bastante dele, assim como os dos outros homens. - e ri malignamente.

Ao se recordar da mãe, ela gruda nas barras, com as mãos cerradas o xingando e ele fala, tranquilamente:

\- Gravar. Disciplina.

Ela não entende e quando vê o sorriso de escárnio dele, grita que quer mata-lo.

Ao fazer isso, sente o conhecido choque que a faz se contorcer no chão em agonia, até que cessa, enquanto tentava respirar, caída, com os músculos fatigados.

Mas, havia notado que ele não falou nada. O objeto a puniu por conta própria. Vendo-a confusa, ri com escárnio:

\- A coleira eletrônica gravou o que você disse antes e irá te punir automaticamente quando você pronunciar as palavras que estão gravadas. Ela gravou você me ameaçando e os seus xingamentos.

Nisso, ele se vira para sair e olhando-o com raiva, o vê sair do porão.

Nisso, aparece algumas servas. Duas vão até a cela da outra que vira e a ajudavam a se levantar, já que parecia andar com dificuldade, enquanto uma jovem se aproxima, tendo cabelos alvos e olhos azuis como o céu, que a fita com grande carinho e pena.

Suas roupas eram estranhas e lembravam vagamente de um país em seu planeta, além de ter um penteado elaborado. Aos seus pés, uma criatura que lembrava uma pequena raposa, só que de cor azul que a observava curiosa, assim como outra, com duas caudas e dois orbes vermelhos com uma íris esticada como dos felinos, sendo igualmente pequena como a raposa.

Observa que ao contrário das outras, não usava coleira e as demais escravas não pareciam vê-la, além de trajar roupas requintadas, mesmo um tanto estranhas, enquanto passava uma aura aristocrática.

Por algum motivo, sentia que era diferente e vendo a face confusa da criança, afaga sua cabeça maternalmente e fala:

\- Enfim encontrei minha provável afilhada... Nós veremos em breve.

Nisso, quando Hanako pisca os olhos, esta sumiu como em um passe de mágica, sem deixar vestígio, porém, vendo uma espécie de esfera azulada pequena no chão e ouvindo a voz da estranha mulher reverbando em sua mente.

"Pegue a esfera e guarde. Há uma pedra solta no fundo da sua cela ao lado da cama, na parede. Esconda, pois hoje a noite você irá me visitar."

Mesmo que não a conhecesse, sentia que podia confiar.

Além do mais, algo a impelia para fazer o que fora dito e então, recolhe rapidamente o objeto e após apalpar o chão da sua cela, encontra a pedra presa falsamente, próxima de um dos pés da cama e junto a parede. Ao movê-la, vê um compartimento, escondendo a esfera ali.

Então, se ergue, enquanto sentia a fraqueza abatê-la, enquanto sentia seu estômago doer, pois parecia que não comia há dias.

Vê outra mulher com o mesmo dispositivo que ela no pescoço, só que com a aparência diferente dela, percebendo se tratar de outra alienígena que se aproxima e deposita em uma abertura da cela uma espécie de cumbuca só que bem funda, com algo que lembrava uma sopa, sem talher.

Faminta, põe-se a comer virando na boca, sentindo que a dor do seu estômago começara a diminuir. Não se importara com o sabor, que em uma situação normal em sua antiga vida, teria recusado por ter um gosto intragável.

Depois de satisfeita, a mesma serva recolhe a bandeja e entrega, rispidamente, uma espécie de vaso com um gargalo alto. Nisso, a chikyuu-jin observa que tinha algo nele.

\- É água, beba. Só é permitido um vaso de água para cada escravo por dia. Se for uma escrava sexual, tem direito a água ilimitada. Como não é o seu caso, use com moderação. Amanhã aprenderá os serviços domésticos.

Nisso, se retira sem dar chance da criança falar, enquanto as outras a ignoravam.

Então, escora as costas na parede e desce até o chão, enquanto inclina a cabeça e chora copiosamente, dobrando os joelhos e o abraçando, enquanto afunda sua cabeça, murmurando:

\- Otou-san... Okaa-san...

É deixada sozinha com a sua dor.

**Notas Finais**

Notas:

Gomi - ごみ (lixo em japonês)


	5. Descobertas

**Notas da Autora**

Em meio a sua tristeza, Hanako descobrirá através da pequena esfera...

**Capítulo 5 - Descobertas**

A noite cai no planeta Ryuushiro e Hanako estava em sua cela, se acalmando após chorar em silêncio, pois os demais escravos se irritaram com o choro e bateram nela para que se calasse. Naquele momento secava os seus olhos com as mãos.

Então, quando todas estavam dormindo com exceção de algumas que subiram para satisfazer o dono delas, a criança observa um brilho pequeno que escapava pelas pedras soltas onde guardara o item. Olhando para os lados, observara que todas as outras estavam dormindo, sentindo o ki delas no nível do sono.

Cuidadosamente, encostada na parede e desejando ocultar o leve brilho com sua cama rústica, retira o item, observando-o fascinada, até que o brilho cessa e nisso, vê tudo a sua volta ficando escuro como um breu, até que sente o chão sumir aos seus pés e antes que gritasse, sente seus joelhos tocarem em algo macio.

Ao abrir os olhos, observa que a névoa dissipava-se, revelando ser um belíssimo campo, cujo odor das flores exóticas e diferentes impregnava o ar, assim como via diferentes animais correndo e parecendo brincar. Tal ambiente lhe trazia uma sensação de paz, assim como quando ouviu os cantos das belas aves, sentindo que a sua dor e tristeza pareciam sumir.

Então, todos os animais param ao vê-la, que sente medo, incialmente, para depois vê-los se curvarem levemente, enquanto a olhavam com reverência para depois desviarem o olhar para uma espécie de portal que surgira na frente dela, contendo um arco dourado com detalhes prateados e dizeres que não compreendia, enquanto que o mesmo dava passagem para uma névoa argentina que surgia dentro dele, percebendo que os animais não temiam, apenas o observavam em um misto de alegria e reverência, tornando a olha-la, sentindo que os olhos deles em relação a ela demonstravam bondade e compaixão, por mais estranho que parecesse.

Inicialmente, sentiu medo frente ao objeto grande e estranho, mas, algo dentro dela a impulsionava a entrar nel que faz, deparando-se com uma nova névoa, que quando dissipa revela uma espécie de casa pequena de um cômodo só com uma telha curvada para baixo de cor vermelha em contraste com o alvo da construção, lembrando-a de uma construção na Terra.

Nisso, surge dos céus algo brilhante que desce em frente à chikyuu-jin, sendo grande e que estranhamente não lhe dava medo, até que o brilho prateado reluzente dissipa, revelando uma espécie de dragão prateado com escamas protuberantes douradas no tórax e chifres dourados que fala com a voz gentil, olhando-a carinhosamente com seus orbes verdes:

\- É a escolhida para ser afilhada de dragões? Uma Ryuusou?

\- Afilhada? - inclina a cabeça e não entende.

\- Mostre-me o símbolo do item que carrega em seu pescoço.

\- A coleira? - se encolhe receosa.

\- Não. O emblema que carrega preso em seu pescoço. Somente assim poderei guia-la ao local correto para a provação.

Nisso, ao apalpar o seu pescoço sente fora a coleira, um colar e uma espécie de medalhão, retirando-o, enquanto estranhava pois não usava o item até um momento atrás. Ou usava e não sentiu? Mesmo confusa, o passou sem examinar mais detalhadamente o mesmo.

A dragoa o pega delicadamente, analisando e falando, surpresa, olhando do medalhão para a jovem e vice-versa como se quisesse de fato confirmar:

\- Esse monshou (emblema) é de Hakushiro-hime-sama (Princesa do castelo alvo). Segunda na linha de sucessão do trono.

\- Trono? Sucessão? Hime? Vocês tem uma realeza? - fica tanto surpresa quando entusiasmada, pois, se fosse de fato aquela que apareceu para ela, aparentava ser bem gentil e bondosa, assim como não parecia arrogante.

\- Nós temos um reino e este lugar é a entrada para os Campos Sagrados. Aonde você foi levada é a Terra Sagrada de Shiro. Ela é a primeira entrada para o nosso mundo.

\- O mundo de vocês?

\- Sim. Ele fica em uma espécie de dimensão a parte e somente os eleitos podem adentrar em nossos domínios, tal como você, embora ainda dependa de passar no teste.

\- Teste? Dimensão?

\- Bem, não desejo fazer a hime-sama esperar demais. Todas as suas perguntas, após passar no teste serão respondidas. Venha.

Nisso, flutua até próximo dela, encostando seu corpo no chão para que a criança subisse em suas costas o que prontamente faz.

\- O costume de subir nas costas de um dragão e este ascender para os céus é a indicação da elevação de seu status de simples mortal para Eleita, sendo o primeiro passo. O título de afilhada virá depois, caso seja aprovada.

Nisso, a pequena sobe e vê que a dragoa ergue-se para os céus enquanto se segurava firmemente em seus chifres, olhando para baixo, que mesmo com medo, não deixava de achar linda a terra logo abaixo delas que era verdejante com magníficas cachoeiras, podendo-se ver seres estranhos de forma bípede que usavam roupas, enquanto meditavam, sendo ligeiramente diferentes ao observa-los mais atentamente e quanto olhavam para elas, o olhar chegava a ser misterioso.

Percebendo a pequena olhando curiosamente, explica:

\- São povos em aprimoramento. Permitimos que alguma raça que tem ciência de nossa existência escolha os candidatos para receber nossa instrução, ensinando-os sabedoria e conhecimento. Porém, precisa ser merecedor e, portanto realizamos testes e somente os que são aprovados sendo possuidores de um coração nobre, gentil, justo e corajoso, além de ter compaixão, podem estudar sobre a nossa tutela. Ás vezes, pegamos uma espécie dominante em um planeta e ao percebemos que possuem ao menos uma leve intuição de bem e que procuram domar seus instintos destrutivos, trazemos os melhores e damos meios, assim como conhecimento para que se aprimorem, elevando seu povo a um nível culto, sem deixar de ter uma relação intrínseca com a natureza. Um dos povos que mais nos orgulhamos são os namekusei-jins. Inclusive, em casos que percebemos seemr dignos, a raça como um todo recebe habilidades especiais. Os namekusei-jins receberam nada menos do que três. Teve outra que no final se revelou uma completa decepção e então retiramos o único dom que havíamos dado a eles.

\- Nossa... Qual foi?

\- Já faz tempo e o nome da raça se perdeu no tempo. Acredite, depois da desilusão, odiamos até citar seu nome e isso contribuiu para o esquecimento. Mas, quando tiver acesso aos nossos livros, descobrirá por si só.

Claro que a dragoa sabia e decidira não revela que o povo que os decepcionou e suscitou revolta neles foram os ryuushiro-jins uma vez que haviam sido eleitos para receberem treinamento e conhecimento, tal como os namekusei-jins, sendo que ambos estudaram juntos.

Para desânimo e ira de todos os dragões, eles que tinham tudo para serem como o namekusei-jins, se desviaram com o tempo do caminho do bem, da paz, da benevolência e da justiça para se tornarem um povo cruel que escraviza outras raças e destroem civilizações apenas por lucro e poder, fazendo os dragões os renegarem por causa disso, tendo tal mudança fatídica começado com o advento da tecnologia que os fascinou completamente.

Tudo isso os levou a renegarem esse povo, enquanto que os afilhados de dragões, os Ryuusou´s desapareceram dentre eles perante toda a crueldade que o resto de seu povo adquiriu e com o tempo tornando-se meramente uma lenda, pelo menos por algum tempo, até que a lenda destes guerreiros poderosos e lendários foi completamente esquecida nos tempos modernos.

Sabia que não era de bom tom, no momento, revelar a uma criança que sofreu tanto nas mãos dessa raça que eles já haviam pisado em solo tão nobre.


	6. Hakushiro hime

**Notas da Autora**

Hanako enfim conhece aquela que deseja tê-la como afilhada...

Porém, para isso se faz necessário que ela...

**Capítulo 6 - Hakushiro hime**

Nisso, após alguns minutos com Hanako observando tudo, maravilhada, percebe que ultrapassam as nuvens, surpreendendo-se ao vê-las por cima para depois ser aberto uma espécie de portal cuja dragoa o transpassa percebendo que agora estavam em outro lugar, igualmente majestoso com ilhas flutuantes e cachoeiras que desciam até o chão oriundos dessas ilhas, enquanto que a água parecia reluzir.

Ao olhar para os lados, viu vários tipos de dragões de corpos diferentes voando, alguns com asas, outros não, enquanto via espécies de pessoas no chão com roupas requintadas, andando e sorrindo, enquanto alguns riam e outros, pareciam tocar instrumentos ou lendo, tudo transmitindo serenidade e paz, assim como podendo perceber por algum motivo, o quanto eles exalavam sabedoria.

Nisso, desce em direção a um luxuoso e belíssimo castelo, imponente, parando em frente a um imenso e requintado portão duplo dourado que é aberto, enquanto a jovem descia e a dragoa falava, sorrindo com um olhar gentil, após acarinha-la na cabeça:

\- Boa sorte, pequena criança humana. Lembre-se. Siga o seu coração e não deixe a dúvida ou o ódio a abaterem. A raiva é compreensível até um certo limite sendo que acima disso, torna-se intolerável, além de que nunca será uma justificativa para quaisquer consequências dos atos que se tomem por causa dele. Lembre-se das minhas palavras. Alguém irá recebe-la, agora, minha função era somente levar a candidata até o castelo dos dragões.

Hanako abraça o focinho da dragoa, que a afaga uma última vez, antes de ascender para os céus, desaparecendo dentre as nuvens.

Ao olhar para a frente, observa que um jovem com um olhar gentil e belas roupas que encontrava-se parado nos portões para depois andar até ela, falando, jovialmente, enquanto se curvava levemente:

\- Irashai-massen (Bem-vinda), Eleita. Meu nome é Hyari-san. Serei seu guia, agora. A levarei até Hakushiro-hime-sama. Venha.

Estende a mão sem o sorriso abandonar o seu rosto, com Hanako confiando nele, pois, desde que chegou naquela dimensão, sentia-se amparada e protegida, de uma forma estranha, enquanto se esquecia de sua situação atual na outra.

Com isso, sorrindo, pega em sua mão e permite ser guiada pelo imenso e magnífico jardim, se dirigindo então a entrada esplendorosa, adentrando na sala imensa e sendo levada até os corredores requintados, procurando olhar tudo a sua volta, maravilhada em uma perda de palavras, até que este abre outro portão requintado, vendo que estavam em frente a um jardim belo e particular com uma vista magnifica.

\- Hã... Hyari-sama?

Ele se volta para a pequena humana sem deixar de sorrir, perguntando gentilmente, vendo-a brincar com os seus dedos, consideravelmente nervosa.

\- Sim?

\- Poderia ficar aqui para sempre, mesmo que não passe nesse tal teste? - pergunta em súplica, juntando as mãos.

O dragão dá um suspiro triste e fala, olhando-a com pena e falando pesarosamente:

\- Não pode ficar nessa dimensão. Seu corpo pertence a outra.

\- Mas... vi raças diferentes enquanto voava com a dragoa anterior e não eram dragões.

\- Sim. Porém, eles vieram para aprimoração mental, pois ainda são considerados um tanto primitivos. O que não é o seu caso. Nosso mundo funciona com regras e estas são absolutas.

\- E seu eu passar? - pergunta com esperança nos olhos - Serei afilhada e, portanto...

\- Não poderá ficar, porque corre o risco de tornar um dragão por completo...

\- Seria legal.

\- Mas, você não é uma dragoa. Você nasceu humana. Se transformar por completo em um, a fará ficar ensandecida e selvagem, precisando ficar em uma cela confinada, enquanto é morta lentamente através da absorção de todo o seu poder, não sendo um processo muito bonito. Acredite.

Nisso, a pequena fica cabisbaixa, sendo observada com pena pelo dragão, até que após alguns minutos, seca algumas lágrimas que escorreram pelo seu rosto, por saber que teria que voltar ao inferno.

Começa a se acalmar, gradativamente, erguendo o olhar cujos orbes ainda estavam úmidos, perguntando:

\- E Hakushiro-hime-sama? - a chikyuu-jin pergunta curiosa.

\- Ali. - nisso, aponta o dedo para os céus, com a pequena boquiaberta com o que vê.

Dentre as nuvens, vê uma dragoa alva saindo delas, como se pertencesse a mesma, para depois voar pelos céus com graça e elegância, até que os avista e desce, pousando suavemente em frente a eles.

Tinha a cor prateada e peluda com o em seu ventre coberto de placas de cinza escuro. Tinha dois chifres dourados, além de ser peluda. Seu focinho era pequeno, fino e delicado, assim como suas patas. Seus orbes azuis e serenos como o céu observavam a pequena chikyuu-jin.

Nisso, vê uma espécie de raposinha azul surgindo de dentro do castelo, assim como a espécie de gato de duas caudas, que julgava estranha, que vinha andando com graça e elegância, até que ambos ficam ao lado da dragoa.

\- Vocês são iguais a... - Hanako fala olhando deles para a dragoa e mais atentamente para os olhos, para depois arregala-los, surpresa.

\- Sim. Nós vimos quando estava no porão daquele verme desgraçado... Sou Hakushiro, princesa do Reino dos Dragões e segunda na linha de sucessão ao trono. A raposinha azul é Daigoro, meu assistente pessoal e esta nekomata - aponta para a gata de duas caudas - É minha outra assistente. Seu nome é Kirara.

\- Nossa... - a criança fica maravilhada.

\- Bem, vamos entrar pequena. - nisso, o corpo brilha intensamente, até que assume a forma semelhante a humana.

Com isso, todos adentram, enquanto ela dispensava Hyari que se curva mais uma vez, se retirando dali.

Após andarem por alguns minutos com a criança olhando maravilhada tudo a sua volta, pergunta:

\- Hakushiro-hime-sama?

Nisso, olha para trás, sorrindo, perguntando gentilmente:

\- Sim?

\- A primeira dragoa que vi quando cheguei e que me trouxe até o castelo, disse que farei uma espécie de teste. É verdade?

\- Sim. Por mais que a deseje como minha afilhada, sou obrigada a testa-la. Nós consideramos que para ser uma Ryuusou (garras do dragão), se faz necessário demonstrar que possuí as qualidades que buscamos para ser digna de se tornar uma.

\- Quais são? - a chikyuu-jin pergunta curiosamente.

\- Segredo... Não posso revelar. Lamento.

Então, a criança arregala os olhos ao se lembrar de algo que passou despercebido, passando a ficar com medo, o que é sentido pela princesa que a olha com pena.

\- Faz muito tempo que saí da cela... Ele irá... - e começa a ficar agoniada, até que sente uma mão gentil em sua cabeça.

\- Se acalme... um dia nesse mundo é o equivalente a um minuto de onde você veio. Por isso, fique tranquila.

A chikyuu-jin fica surpresa e depois, suspira de alívio, tornando a andar com a princesa, até que param em frente a uma imponente porta dupla com uma escrita incompreensível e com a cabeça de um dragão como maçaneta, sendo aberta apenas com a princesa passando as mãos espalmadas na frente dos focinhos, fazendo os olhos de rubi brilharem para depois ver as portas duplas se abrindo.

Então, ao adentrarem, observa que há um espelho imenso com uma moldura dourada e quando se aproximam, se assusta pois não via o reflexo nem dela e dos outros, observando ao virar para trás que Kirara e Daigoro não ousaram entrar, permanecendo no lado de fora.

\- Não se assuste. Aqui é a entrada do teste. Pergunto, agora. Deseja realiza-lo? Senão quiser, será enviada de volta de onde veio com a memória apagada.

\- Quero tentar... Estou nervosa, mas, mesmo assim, queria ser uma Ryuusou, uma guerreira poderosa. Quem sabe assim, poderei vingar a morte dos meus pais. Preciso desse poder.

Observa que a dragoa fica levemente triste, embora tivesse sido por apenas uma fração de segundos, voltando a ter um olhar gentil.

\- Feche os olhos. - ela pede e a pequena atende.

Nisso, sente que o chão lhe falta, mas, ao abrir os olhos, somente vê a névoa e nada mais, enquanto olhava para baixo, parecendo ver a terra e se preocupando com a velocidade com que caía, para depois ser tomada por uma espécie de torpor, fazendo-a dormir, enquanto o corpo desta desce lentamente até o chão com a jovem ainda dormindo, enquanto era observada por um vulto escondido atrás de uma árvore exuberante.


	7. Início do teste

**Notas da Autora**

A jovem chikyuu-jin desperta com suas memórias modificadas para a realização do teste...

Será que ela conseguirá passar?

E Hakushiro? Qual provação preparou para Hanako?

**Capítulo 7 - Início do teste**

Hanako desperta e olha em volta, enquanto sua mente parecia em branco, para depois vim uma enxurrada de lembranças.

A jovem se lembra de estar na vila com a sua família, quando surgiu um monstro. Seus pais eram guerreiros e o enfrentaram. Lembra-se deles serem assassinados com este gargalhando malignamente, enquanto os torturava, esmagando seus ossos até a morte em suas mãos imensas com estes gritando em dor e ela chorando, enquanto que ferido severamente, o irmão dela a tirava dali, correndo, enquanto eram perseguidos pelos servos do monstro com ele falando para "não desistir de viver" e correr para longe para se salvar" e que "ela devia viver por ele e por seus pais", olhando para trás e vendo que um deles, que lembrava um imenso lagarto verde com presas pontiagudas e corpo humanoide, manejando uma espécie de espada, avança contra ele.

Seu irmão consegue rebater e brandindo a espada, gera um vento que corta várias árvores, enquanto continuava fugindo, sendo a sua prioridade a segurança de sua imouto com esta se lembrando dele coloca-la no chão para começar a correr na direção dos perseguidores para atrair a atenção deles para longe dela, que se recusa, enquanto ele falava para pegar a espada, pois esta podia defende-la, ajudando-a a sobreviver.

Então, o vê olhando seriamente, enquanto o segurava fortemente pelos braços e nisso, sente um golpe forte na nuca.

Agora, acordara sozinha e certa que seu irmão já estava morto e nisso, chora copiosamente, até que o som atrás de uma árvore lhe chama a atenção e tendo em vista os últimos acontecimentos, pega a espada de seu irmão, pondo-se em guarda, até que surge uma espécie de filhote de lobo, de cor castanho escuro, com o peito e barriga de cor castanha alaranjada e olhos azuis esverdeados que identifica como pertencente a uma das várias tribos de lobos que viviam em harmonia com as vilas de humanos, baixando a espada, enquanto este se atira sobre ela, desesperado.

\- Por favor, me ajude! Por favor!

Então, larga a espada e pega o pequeno lobo no colo, perguntando, ainda com os olhos lacrimosos:

\- Sua tribo foi atacada por um monstro enorme em forma de lagarto?

Ele a olha com confusão e acena com a cabeça.

\- A sua vila também, humana?

Ela consente com a cabeça, enquanto senta e chora, fazendo o filhote ficar no colo dela, encostando a sua cabeça em seu tórax, com a voz pesarosa:

\- Desculpe, não percebi que você estava tão triste e este Kouga pedindo ajuda...

Ela olha para o filhote e se recordar dos seus pais sempre ajudando aqueles que necessitavam. Por mais que chorasse, nada mudaria e não podia ficar sentada. Vinha de um clã de guerreiros e, portanto, sabia manejar a espada sagrada e com ela, se vingaria do assassinato de seus pais, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse, sendo tal decisão reforçada pela gargalhada insana que o monstro deu quando os esmagou até a morte, fazendo-os gritar em agonia até morrerem e cujos lacaios assassinaram seu irmão.

O pequeno corpo dela passa a ser movido pela vingança, dando-lhe um novo motivo para viver e diminuindo a sua tristeza, gradativamente.

Porém, decidira ajudar aquele filhote, seguindo o exemplo de sua família e então pergunta:

\- Tudo bem. Você quer que eu o ajude como?

\- Atrás daquela montanha - ele aponta com a patinha - Há uma vila secreta da minha raça. Acredito que meus irmãos tenham ido para lá, quando acabamos separados pela perseguição dos servos daquele monstro. Pelo menos, espero. - suas orelhas se abaixaram - Mas, tenho medo. Estava apavorado e quando a vi deitada e reconheci como sendo uma aldeã de uma das vilas que temos como amigos, pensei que, talvez...

\- Que poderia fazer companhia enquanto o levava até essa vila?

\- Isso.

\- Eu prometo que irei ajuda-lo. Se me negasse, não poderia encarar a minha família. Enquanto isso esperarei ter a minha chance de me vingar.

\- Vai se vingar? - arqueia o cenho inclinando a cabeça.

\- Ele me tomou tudo o que era importante e torturou os meus pais até a morte. Nunca irei perdoa-lo! - exclama com raiva nos olhos ao vira-los na direção de sua vila, onde via uma fumaça densa, indicando que fora queimada.

\- Mas, vingança não trará a sua família de volta, além disso, você corre o risco de morrer... Ele é muito forte.

\- Eu sei que ele é forte e que a vingança não trará a minha família de volta - fala com lágrimas de raiva e não mais de tristeza - Porém, irei me vingar por eles que foram mortos com requintes de crueldade, assim como pela dor que me causou ao tira-los de mim.

\- Eu não conseguiria. Sim, sentiria raiva e muito, ao ponto de desejar. Mas, não vejo me vingando, por mais que deseje em um primeiro momento. Além de que, se for forte demais, estaria desperdiçando a vida, a mesma que a minha família deu para mim e isso não iria fazê-los felizes. Com certeza, desejariam que eu me salvasse e buscasse ser feliz de alguma maneira.

\- Você não viu o que eu vi! Não passou pelo que passei! É muito fácil falar isso.

Ela se levanta, abruptamente, irritada, fazendo o filhote rolar para fora e cair no chão, enquanto via a jovem olha-lo com raiva e com as mãos na cintura, encarando-o, fazendo-o encolher a sua cauda e abaixar as suas orelhas.

Ele senta na grama e continua falando, chateado, fazendo círculos no chão com a patinha:

\- É que meus pais sempre me falaram dois ditados: "Quando for se vingar, cave duas covas. Uma pra você e outra para quem deseja se vingar", além de que "a vingança é como uma floresta profunda, sendo muito fácil se perder nela". Quem deseja vingança, pode chegar ao ponto de esquecer o que é humanidade, podendo ser tomada tão intensamente pelo ódio, que pode acabar perdendo a si mesma, ao ponto de não fazer distinção entre amigos e inimigos. O ódio é muito forte e pode cegar as pessoas que se deixam serem tomadas por ele. Pelo menos, é o que a minha família diz e sempre acreditei nisso.

\- Senão se calar e parar de falar besteiras, não o levarei! Guarde para si a sua opinião! Não me interessa! Em minha opinião, tudo isso é besteira!

Ele abaixa a cabeça e chora levemente, até secar seus olhos com o dorso das patinhas, falando, cabisbaixo:

\- Eu não irei falar mais nisso... Só peço para me levar até a vila, por favor.

\- Dei a minha palavra e irei cumpri-la. Vamos. - nisso, pega a espada e um pedaço de cipó que encontrou próximo dali, amarrando a arma nas suas costas.

\- Sim. - e abanando a cauda põe-se a segui-la.

Após se afastarem, Hakushiro-hime aparece, flutuando, olhando ambos se afastarem e outra dragoa com forma humana surge ao lado desta, ambas sentadas em pleno ar.

\- É aquela que deseja tornar sua afilhada?

\- Sim, haha-uê.

\- Não acredito que ela conseguirá passar. Ainda mais com todo esse ódio em seu coração, ditando a sua vingança... O guia não conseguiu fazê-la mudar de ideia.

\- Ainda é muito cedo... Além disso, o escolhido tem direito a completar o teste. Acredito que no final, ela saberá qual é a coisa certa a fazer quando chegar o momento da provação.

\- É muito fácil manipular as memórias desses seres. Ela se esqueceu completamente de seu verdadeiro passado. Meus parabéns! - nisso, acarinha o ombro da filha que sorri.

\- Eu acredito que a Chichi-chan conseguirá fazer a coisa certa. Não acredito que seu coração esteja tão preenchido pelo ódio que não possa surgir uma luz de esperança.

\- Você sempre foi otimista. E quanto à provação?

\- Não irá demorar para surgir. Ainda é cedo demais.

\- Compreendo a raiva dela. Ela sofreu e muito. É compreensível, mas o excesso, ao ponto de desejar a vingança acima de tudo, enquanto é tomada por um intenso ódio, não é desejável um Ryuusou tê-la e, portanto, não será digna de se tornar um.

\- Acredito que quando chegar o momento tomará a decisão correta. Meu coração diz isso.

\- Apesar do método da aplicação do teste, assim como a sua provação, ser feito a sua maneira, espero que não faça o mesmo erro que sua anee-uê fez ao não saber julgar corretamente e cujo resultado não foi nada bom.

\- Esta Hakushiro não cometerá tal erro, haha-uê. Além disso, acredite. Se não passar, é muito mais piedoso mata-la sem ela sentir dor.

\- Então... a provação destinada será...? - a genitora fica estarrecida.

\- Acho melhor que seja assim. Será rápido e indolor, caso não passe nele. Estou dando um teste de vida e morte, honorável genitora. No caso dela, se faz necessário.

A genitora a olha atentamente, vendo que o olhar de sua filha possuía uma mescla de tristeza e decisão, percebendo que de algum modo, o coração desta acabou se ligando a jovem e que isso a levou a realizar um teste que não era executado há milênios, com o intuito de que senão pudesse salvar o coração daquela criança das trevas do ódio, salvaria ao menos a sua alma da dor e desespero, sendo a coisa mais piedosa a se fazer em relação à criança humana.

\- Entendo... Faça como quiser filha, siga o seu coração.

\- Sim, haha-uê. Estou preparada para o resultado do teste, seja qual for. Mas, apesar disso, espero que ela consiga passar para que possa salva-la das trevas que a consomem, curando-a.


	8. Amizade Vs Vingança

**Notas da Autora**

Hanako e o pequeno lobo se tornam amigos e conforme viajavam juntos, se divertiam e riam, com a jovem esquecendo a sua vingança, até que...

**Capítulo 8 - Amizade Vs Vingança**

Eles passam a caminhar por uma floresta densa, com Hanako inicialmente com raiva para depois começar a relaxar, principalmente com o pequeno filhote de lobo saltitando, para depois se enfiar atrás de arbustos, brincado de um misto de esconde-esconde e pega-pega, acabando por descontrair a menina que fica contagiada pela felicidade dele.

Quando o sol estava a pino, eles se encontravam em um riacho onde Kouga pescara com a boca um peixe considerável, enquanto que Hanako improvisara com um galho e uma pedra que usara para afiar a ponta, espetar um peixe que passava próximo as suas pernas, conseguindo pescar algo após alguns minutos, embora tivesse ganhado um banho ao cair de bunda no riacho ao escorregar em uma pedra lisa no fundo.

O pequeno lobo gargalhava gostosamente, até que ela o puxa da borda, fazendo-o cair na água com este exibindo uma carranca, para depois, exibir um sorriso travesso nas mandíbulas, passando a usar as patinhas para esguichar água nela, que contra-ataca, jogando água, com ambos começando uma guerra de água enquanto riam pelo menos até o estômago de ambos roncarem, fazendo-os sair da água.

Ela oferecera para assar o peixe dele e curioso, aceitara, pois sempre comera cru.

Usando duas pedras, após reunir alguns galhos secos, ela acende o fogo, espetando os peixes, enquanto Kouga farejava o ar com água na boca, abanando a cauda de felicidade, enquanto seus olhinhos brilhavam ao notar que ela tirara o peixe do fogo, analisando-o e depois, colocando os peixes dele em cima de uma folha larga, avisando que estava quente e deveria esperar um pouco.

Após alguns minutos, comem os peixes e Hanako encosta as costas em um tronco de árvore, após apagar a fogueira, suspirando relaxada, enquanto que o filhote deitara no meio de suas pernas com esta acariciando o pelo dele que passa a dormir, enquanto que a garota olhava para o céu com sua espada ao seu lado, com a mão dela apoiada em cima da empunhadura.

Passam-se dois dias, com ambos virando grandes amigos e com a humana se divertindo, esquecendo nesse interim seu desejo de vingança, até que após apagar a fogueira que fizeram para assar os coelhos que caçaram, quer dizer, o filhote, já que era mais rápido que Hanako em uma corrida, apareceu um outro humano, um jovem, extremamente ferido que caiu perto deles, aparentando ter a mesma idade da menina, enquanto usava roupas surradas e rotas, podendo-se ver manchas de sangue.

Rapidamente, o lobinho pegou várias folhas e cipós para improvisar ataduras sobre orientação de sua amiga, enquanto que ela pegava algumas ervas para fazer uma pasta medicinal usando duas ou mais pedras para esfregar e amassar, pois seus pais haviam-na ensinado, uma vez que como guerreiros, se machucavam e precisavam tratar a si mesmos, dependendo de onde estavam e ensinaram isso a ela.

A chikyuu-jin pega outras ervas, moe as folhas e mistura com água, em uma espécie de lasca de madeira, usando um pedaço de pano de sua roupa para criar uma espécie de infusão, derrubando na boca do jovem para baixar a febre.

Ao amanhecer, desperta aos sons das folhas que cobriam o jovem se remexendo e este se sentando, assustado, até que ela apoia suas mãos nos ombros, acalmando-o, que suspira aliviado ao vê-los.

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Hiachi. E vocês? - pergunta olhando dela para o lobo.

\- Sou Hanako e este é Kouga.

\- Que bom que consegui encontrar algum humano vivo.

Ele fala após se alimentar com algumas frutas, no pequeno café da manhã deste, enquanto que Kouga se deliciava com um rato que capturou com os demais evitando olhar enquanto comia o roedor, um pouco longe dali.

Hanako arqueia o cenho e pergunta surpresa, tendo um tom de voz um tanto receoso:

\- Como assim "encontrar um humano vivo"? - ela sente seu coração se restringir.

O jovem suspira deprimido, enquanto lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos, com este fitando o chão:

\- Todos os vilarejos ao Norte e Leste foram dizimados pelo monstro e me juntei a outros sobreviventes de outras vilas, mais feridos do que eu e que não sobreviveram, porém, conseguido falar que o monstro estava se movendo para o Sul, isso há alguns dias. Temo que as vilas já estejam destruídas, somente restando as do Oeste.

Kouga ergue a cabeça e olha preocupado para sua amiga, cujo semblante tornara a ficar raivoso, enquanto via a jovem apertar o punho da espada em suas mãos, cerrando os dentes e olhando em direção ao Oeste.

Hiachi vê a espada nas mãos da jovem e pede para olhar, ficando surpreso, olhando da lâmina para a jovem, perguntando:

\- É sobrevivente do clã Ryuusou? Os notórios guerreiros da Vila do Norte?

\- Sim - Hanako fica corada para depois sentir-se triste.

\- Pensava que todo o clã tinha sido destruído pelo monstro quando tentaram detê-lo.

\- Nem todos... Mas, o resto do meu clã, assim como a minha família...

Nisso chora e é acalentada pelo jovem que a abraça, enquanto fala pesarosamente:

\- Sei como se sente. Também estou triste, além de ter o desejo de vingar-me pela perda da minha família... Eu sei como abater aquele bastardo.

Ela se afasta, olhando-o surpresa e depois, sorrindo, segurando-o nos ombros, perguntando, quase o sacudindo:

\- Como assim? Sabe mesmo?

\- Ai! Calma, Hanako -san. Está me machucando.

\- Desculpe. Esqueci-me que herdei a força sobre-humana do meu clã... É que tinha perdido as esperanças de conseguir me vingar, pois nem os meus pais conseguiram abater aquele monstro.

\- Bem, meu clã também era notório na região, só que no Sul e acredito que tenha ouvido falar, de uma família especializada na caça e abate não só de animais, como de bestas e inclusive monstros. Perdi as minhas armas e estou atualmente, incapaz de lutar, embora consiga produzir alguma coisa usando itens da floresta.

\- Seria o clã Yamigami? - ela fica surpresa.

\- Sim. Graças a algumas habilidades exclusivas de nosso clã, nós conseguimos encontrar um ponto fraco nele, que aparece no exato momento que ele ataca alguém. Porém, é muito difícil de acertar, além de ser necessária uma ação em conjunto. Fico feliz de encontra-la, podemos vingar nossos familiares juntos. O que acha? Com o meu olhar de caçador e destreza com pontaria, aliada a sua força e a habilidade com a espada, conseguiremos abatê-lo!

\- Claro! Agora vejo uma luz de esperança! Que bom que o encontrei!

\- Hã... Hanako -san... E quanto a me levar até a minha tribo? Estamos próximo. Apenas mais um dia de viagem em direção ao poente.

Pergunta receoso, pois vira que ela adquiriu o mesmo olhar de quando a conheceu e não mais da amiga que fez nesses dias, enquanto virava o rosto para o humano que a fez voltar ao que era antes, rosnando e mostrando suas presas brancas e afiadas, fazendo Hiachi cerrar os olhos em desagrado, preparado para reagir a qualquer ataque do lobo, ao pegar um pequeno punhal que ainda jazia em sua cintura.

\- Kouga! Pare agora mesmo! Ele é um importante aliado para a minha vingança!

Ela grita com o filhote que se encolhe, baixando as orelhas e evitando olhar para a garota, pois não queria ver o olhar de ira desta, pois queria guardar em sua mente, o olhar de felicidade e amizade.

\- Disse que vou cumprir a minha promessa! Senão, não honraria o nome da minha família. Mas, não prometi quando e qual era a prioridade. Primeiro, irei vingar-me e depois, o levo a sua tribo.

\- E se você morrer? Ficarei sozinho. Não sou forte, ainda. Tenho medo. Não quero ver o monstro novamente.

\- Azar o seu - o jovem caçador fala, erguendo-se e ficando ao lado da garota - Nossa prioridade é fazer o monstro pagar pelo que fez.

\- Mas, a vingança... - ele começa a falar para ser cortado pela sua amiga, irritada:

\- Não comece com aquela baboseira! Já disse, que para mim é algo ridículo!

\- Que baboseira? - o jovem pergunta curioso, arqueando o cenho e depois gargalhando quando ela conta as ideias do filhote sobre vingança. - Nunca ouvi tanta besteira na minha vida como agora. Sua família é bem retardada, mesmo, hein?

O pequeno continua cabisbaixo e põe-se a chorar, secando as lágrimas com as suas patinhas, se desesperando ao ver que Hanako, apesar de não rir, não fazia nada para que o outro parasse de dar risada, até que parou de rir ao se cansar, secando em seguida as lágrimas de seus olhos, após não aguentar mais rir.

\- Eu disse para parar de falar besteiras. Mereceu as risadas. - Hanako fala cortante e nisso, parte junto do jovem, para o sentido contrário da tribo do pequeno lobo, parando e olhando para o filhote, cabisbaixo e ainda chorando - Você vai com a gente ou ficará aí?

\- Eu já estou indo. - nisso, põe-se a segui-los, cabisbaixo.

O trio segue a jornada morro acima, até que próximo do entardecer ouvem o rugido do monstro e o filhote se encolhe atrás da terráquea, tremendo e tentando tapar suas orelhas com as patinhas, após deitar no chão, aterrorizado.

\- Estamos perto... Pelo som, acredito que mais meia hora, chegaremos. Ainda temos tempo- nisso olha para o sol que ainda estava alto no céu.

\- Ótimo - nisso, sorrindo, ansiosa para se vingar, o segue e o filhote atrás dela, tremendo, andando com extrema relutância.

Então, do alto de um morro, eles veem o monstro, golpeando várias cabanas, enquanto que as pessoas fugiam, enquanto matava aquelas que não conseguiram fugir a tempo.

\- Desgraçado... - Hanako fala, quase rosnando, sentindo sua ira subir, até que sente que este coloca sua mão no ombro dela, olhando com raiva para o monstro.

\- Temos que se cautelosos. Precisamos de um plano. Inicialmente, uma isca, que corra e fique na posição certa para expor o ponto fraco para nós.

\- Isca? - ela arqueia o cenho.

Nisso, o jovem olha para o filhote que se encolhe, apavorado, ao perceber a intenção do garoto que sorri malignamente.

\- O Kouga? - ela olha para o lobo - Acha que ele conseguirá?

\- Sim. Ele tem quatro patas e isso dará uma boa vantagem.

\- Verdade. Kouga, você irá atrai-lo. Senão, o deixarei apenas perto da sua tribo. Nunca prometi leva-lo até lá e posso tranquilamente deixa-lo no meio do caminho.

\- Mas, Hanako-san... Tenho medo. - ele clama com os olhos úmidos, implorando para que a humana não o obrigasse.

\- Faça isso, Lobo! Ou por acaso não quer ir até a sua tribo? Seja útil ao menos uma vez na sua vida! - Hanako fala com raiva, fazendo-o se encolher e engolir em seco, resignado.

\- Tudo bem. Eu vou. Para onde devo correr?

Pergunta desanimado, olhando dela para o garoto, sentindo que seu coração se quebrou ao ver que ela não tinha qualquer consideração por ele, percebendo então que a sua amiga, de fato, desapareceu no instante que eles, infelizmente, encontraram o jovem.


	9. Consequência

**Notas da Autora**

Hanako enfim compreende todo o poder e extensão do ódio, assim como da vingança...

Porém, pagará um preço amargo...

**Capítulo 9 - Consequência**

– Está vendo aquela árvore estranha lobo? - o garoto aponta para uma árvore de frente para eles e o filhote consente - Corra até ela em linha reta após chamar a atenção dele.

– Como irei chamar a atenção do monstro? - olha de onde estava para a árvore, receoso, pois era uma distância que não estava acostumado.

– Late, rosne, sei lá. Faça algo! - exclama - Agora, vá!

– Hanako -san... - olha suplicante para a jovem, que olhando seriamente, apontando para a árvore.

– Tá. - consente cabisbaixo com as orelhas caídas.

Nisso, desce correndo e de propósito, derruba alguns baldes de madeira, fazendo cair uma estrutura que lembrava uma espécie de estante chamando a atenção do monstro, que se vira e passa a perseguir o filhote.

Porém, o lobo enroscara sua pata em uma linha fina que cortara a sua pele, quando lutou para se libertar, ganindo de dor e mancando.

– Lobo idiota! Espero que pelo menos sirva para correr um pouco mais. - nisso, estende um arco que fez com madeira e tendão da perna de um cervo que abateram algumas horas atrás.

Nesse momento, Hanako viu o filhote cair com o rosto em agonia e chorando em um misto de dor e medo.

Frente a isso, algo parece despertar dentro dela com as recordações de ambos brincando e se divertindo para depois se lembrar do seu tratamento para com ele, após a chegada do outro jovem, que como era humano como ela, se sentiu automaticamente, "amiga", pois eram da mesma raça, ao contrário do lobo.

Ao pensar nisso, percebe que Kouga estava certo o tempo todo, ao se recobrar das palavras dele, olhando para o absoluto terror que exibia ao olhar para o monstro lagarto que avançava contra ele, ferozmente: "É que meus pais sempre me falaram dois ditados: Quando for se vingar, cave duas covas. Uma pra você e outra para quem deseja se vingar", além de que "a vingança é como uma floresta profunda, sendo muito fácil se perder nela". Quem deseja vingança, pode chegar ao ponto de esquecer o que é humanidade, podendo ser tomada tão intensamente pelo ódio, que pode acabar perdendo a si mesmo, ao ponto de não fazer distinção entre amigos e inimigos. O ódio é muito forte e pode cegar as pessoas que se deixam serem tomadas por ele. "Pelo menos, é o que a minha família diz e sempre acreditei nisso."

Ela arregala os olhos ao ver no que se tornou. Agora, não era diferente do monstro e que o que ele disse que fora dito pelos pais dele, era a mais pura verdade. Frente ao seu desejo de vingança e ódio, acabou se esquecendo de sua humanidade e perdeu a si mesma, não distinguindo amigos de inimigos ao usar um filhote, apavorado, que era seu amigo, apenas por um sentimento mesquinho, agindo assim como um ser desprezível.

Como se o tempo estivesse em câmera lenta, ignorou o que o jovem gritava que era para se mover e atacar, além de mandar que ignorasse o lobo, pois quando a criatura se abaixasse para abocanha-lo, conseguiriam derrota-lo.

Ignorando, chorando e se sentindo menos do que um verme, corre desesperada até o seu amigo, enquanto pegava a sua espada, confiante na barreira da mesma, ao conseguir tirá-lo a tempo das mandíbulas, porém, com um canino do monstro roçando na anca do filhote arrancando um ganido de dor deste, enquanto que a espécie de lagarto era rejeitado pela barreira, fazendo-o tombar para trás, enquanto que a terráquea, se desesperava, ao sentir o sangue dele caindo e manchando a terra abaixo deles.

Sem pensar mais em vingança, murmura perdão repetidas vezes, enquanto se afastava dali, correndo, para poder tratar dele, enquanto que os gritos do jovem morriam ao longe.

Após meia hora, ao olhar para trás, suspira aliviada ao ver que o monstro não os seguira, enquanto deitava o filhote na sombra de uma árvore com o sol se pondo no horizonte, pegando um pouco das ervas que guardara em uma trouxa de folhas, aplicando no ferimento e pegando mais folhas, enquanto improvisava uma atadura, para depois pressionar o local, tentando estancar em vão o sangue que saia copiosamente, encharcando a terra com as lágrimas dela misturando-se ao líquido rubro.

Nisso, o filhote abre os olhos, fracamente, para agonia dela ao vê-lo fraco, mal conseguindo sustentar as pálpebras, mas, falando em um fio de voz, quase inaudível, olhando a sua amiga.

– Desculpe... Eu falhei...

– Não! Eu que peço desculpas! Não, peço o seu perdão! Tudo acabou saindo como você disse! Perdi-me e passei a agir igual ao monstro! Não, pior que ele, pois você era meu amigo e o joguei contra a criatura apenas pelo meu desejo egoísta e orgulho. Orgulho, para vingar a minha família e mostrar assim o poder do meu clã, enquanto deixei que o meu ódio fluísse e ditasse meus atos. Se o tivesse levado a sua tribo, como prometi, estaria bem e a salvo. - e nisso, chora copiosamente, sabendo que estava tão fraco, que não sobreviveria muito tempo, fazendo o seu coração se encolher ainda mais, enquanto amaldiçoava a si mesma.

Ela abre os orbes úmidos ao sentir a língua dele, lambendo-a, como se a quisesse confortar, enquanto via que as pequenas mandíbulas pareciam formar um sorriso, fraco, além das lágrimas dele de alívio e felicidade.

– Minha amiga voltou... Estou tão feliz. - e nisso, abana fracamente a cauda, enquanto a respiração dele se tornava cada vez mais difícil.

– Me perdoe! Por favor! Não morra! Por favor! - continuava chorando, abraçando-o, vendo que o pequeno tórax inflava cada vez mais demoradamente.

– Tudo bem... Eu imagino a dor que você sentiu ao ter seus entes querido arrancados tão brutalmente. Mas, no final, conseguiu se salvar. Fico feliz em ver que está viva. Fico feliz em ver a minha amiga de volta. Diverti-me muito com você nesses dias. Sempre irei considerar você como minha amiga querida. Sempre.

– Kouga! Não! Por favor! - ela implora, pegando o filhote e abraçando contra o seu peito, sentindo que o coraçãozinho deste, estava começando a parar.

– Não se culpe. Por favor. Prometa que irá viver a sua vida. Prometa que irá viver por sua família e por mim... Não chore, por favor. Não aguento vê-la assim. - nisso, lambe o rosto dela, que via o brilho nos olhos dele desaparecer, gradativamente, enquanto a olhava com bondade.

– Eu prometo! Mas, por favor, viva! Por favor, amigo!

– Toda a vida chega ao fim em algum momento e não estou com medo. Prometa-me que não irá se culpar? Por favor?

– Sim. Prometo... Eu prometo... Eu irei leva-lo até a sua tribo. Até a sua família. Não me importo se eles me matarem.

– Não irão fazer isso... Todos seguem a mesma ideia que contei a você...

Nisso, ela o olha, vendo que os olhos estavam fechando-se, enquanto o sorriso e olhar bondoso não o abandonaram uma única vez.

– Prometo que o levarei a sua tribo... Vamos, meu amigo.

Nisso, levando-o no colo, põe-se a caminhar em direção a tribo dele, enquanto o via sorrir e murmurar em seu último sopro de vida.

– Obrigado... Adeus, amiga.

Nisso, sente que a vida o abandonara, enquanto chorava, sentindo uma dor imensa em seu coração com as lembranças dos momentos divertidos que passou com ele, que vinham a sua mente, até se lembrar de seus atos, se sentindo menos do que um verme, fazendo-a chorar ainda mais e abraçar o pequeno corpo em seus braços, até que se lembra da promessa que fez.

Seca as suas lágrimas e com a espada nas suas costas, jura a si mesma que usaria sua força e poder para defender os inocentes, assim como que viveria pelos seus familiares e por Kouga. A vingança, não a importava mais.

Tivera que aprender, amargamente, na prática e pagar um alto preço para compreender as consequências da vingança e do poder do ódio que nublou a sua mente e distorceu seu julgamento, pois não fazia ideia de sua influência, enquanto guardara na sua mente as palavras dele como um mantra e a perda da sua jovem vida como um lembrete de que o ódio tornava a pessoa pior do que o seu agressor e que este apenas levava a mais dor e o sofrimento, com nada de bom vindo dele.

Então, na manhã seguinte, avista uma tribo e vê alguns lobos que pararam e passaram a olhar para ela, muitos ainda em cima de formações rochosas, pois eram sentinelas, olhando-a do alto.

Hanako olha para o pequeno ser em seus braços, sentindo o corpo deste gelado, ao falar com um sorriso trêmulo e fraco a ele.

– Chegamos meu amigo.

Nisso, os lobos correm até eles, uma família na frente, que para em frente a jovem com o maior deles, olhando lacrimoso para o pequeno e murmurando, desconsoladamente:

– Meu filho... O quê? - não consegue pronunciar a frase.

– Cadê o meu bebê? Cadê o meu Kouga-chan? - a mãe, menor que o seu companheiro, desespera-se ao encostar seu focinho e confirmar que de fato estava morto. - Kouga-chan, não!

– Otouto! - a irmã deste soluça, enquanto o pai a consola.

Nisso, ela entrega Kouga ao pai, que o pega delicadamente, levando-o até dentro da toca deles, grande o suficiente para que a jovem entrasse, embora tivesse que se curvar um pouco com os outros lobos se aglomerando em torno dela, para olhar o filhote sem vida, tendo em cima de seu corpo os focinhos dos pais e irmã apoiados, enquanto choravam.

Naquele momento, sentia mais do que nunca o peso das palavras que lhe foram confiadas por seu amigo e o preço que tivera que pagar por sua surdez, além de que, por causa de sua estupidez, havia condenado uma família a infelicidade, enquanto que não parava de chorar.

Nisso, o pai ergue o focinho e agradece:

– Obrigado por trazer o meu filho. Mesmo que esteja morto, poderemos dá-lhe um funeral decente conforme os nossos rituais.

– Não me agradeça... Eu o matei. Não mereço quaisquer agradecimentos.

Nisso, os lobos olham para ela, estarrecidos e a família a olha atentamente, até que o lobo pergunta, ao ver que todos os demais da tribo mostravam suas presas a jovem, que parecia indiferente a animosidade:

– Como assim matou o meu filho? De fato, sinto o cheiro de sangue nele em você, mas, acredito que por tê-lo trazido no colo.

Nisso, ela conta todo o ocorrido, sem deixar de chorar, em um fio de voz, tudo e inclusive os seus atos, enquanto que os lobos ficavam estarrecidos e a família a olhava atentamente, sem mostrar quaisquer sentimentos, até que ela para de contar e oferece a sua vida para aplacar a dor deles.

Porém, vê surpresa, que o pai balança a cabeça para os lados, assim como a mãe e irmão de Kouga, estanhando o ato deles.

– Vocês nos consideram meras feras... Mas, em certos quesitos, acredito que sejamos superiores a vocês, humanos.

Ela nada fala, pois, nesse aspecto, sim, eram superiores a sua raça, pois vira que os demais a olhavam agora indiferentemente e não mostravam mais as suas presas afiadas.

– Conheço o meu filhote. Vi, que ele ostenta, ainda, um sorriso em seu focinho e a sua face está tranquila. Quero que me conte o que ele pediu em seus momentos finais, humana.

Ela contou ainda cabisbaixa, se sentindo indigna de olhar para eles depois de toda a dor e sofrimento que seus atos movidos pela vingança e ódio, causaram a eles.

– Entendo... - nisso, dá um sorriso fraco em direção ao filho - Mesmo no final, se preocupou com você. Ele sempre foi assim. Bondoso e gentil demais, mas, que seguia a nossa filosofia em relação a vingança com afinco. - nisso, se vira para os demais, muitos encarando o chão, envergonhados, principalmente aqueles que rosnaram e mostraram os seus caninos, anteriormente - Entenderam? Devemos seguir o exemplo do meu filho. Ele morreu pela nossa filosofia e vocês estavam prestes a matar esse filhote de humano, enquanto que meu filho não a culpou uma única vez.

– Como sabe que não menti? - pergunta fracamente, ainda considerando-se indigna de olha-lo.

– Seus olhos demonstraram a verdade, assim como o pesar e a dor em sua alma. Não é preciso dizer que apenas aceitaremos que você fique para o funeral e se despeça dele, antes de a levarmos a uma vila de humanos próxima daqui. Cada espécie com a sua. Cumpra o que prometeu para o meu querido filho. Se desejar, de fato, a redenção de seus atos, cumpra a sua promessa. Viva por sua família e por ele, assim como viveremos pela dele.

Após uma hora, ela vê o corpo de seu amigo sendo queimado em meio a alguns ossos dispostos ritualisticamente em cima de uma única pedra, imensa, no alto de uma montanha.

Então, os familiares e ela sopram as cinzas para o ar para serem levados pelo vento, para depois, Hanako ser guiada por um lobo amigo da família por trilhas em meio as montanhas, sem este lhe falar nada, até que vê uma vila de humanos ao longe.

Então, observa que ficam envoltos em uma névoa estranha, para depois sentir que lhe faltava o chão, vendo após isso que tudo ficava escuro, até que fecha os olhos perante a intensa luz que surge do nada, ofuscando- a, para depois começar a surgir flashes difusos que se tornavam cada vez mais nítidos, enquanto que as suas verdadeiras memórias voltavam, mas, não apagando as que adquiriu, assim como de seu amigo, Kouga, até que se vê em frente a Hakushiro.


	10. Goku e Raditz

**Notas da Autora**

Hanako é aceita como uma aprendiz de Ryuusou...

Nisso, distante dali, Goku continuava sozinho no planeta, tendo a companhia do pequeno robô e da nave, matando alienígenas que caíam no planeta, até que em uma das naves que chegam no planeta, ele vê...

**Capítulo 10 - Goku e Raditz**

\- Sabia que no final você iria fazer o certo, embora tenha sido um pouco tarde.

\- Então, Kouga e os outros, assim como aquelas memórias... - fala embasbacada.

\- Isso mesmo. Criei memórias falsas e selei temporariamente as suas verdadeiras, além de criar aquele mundo para que fosse testada. Kouga, era o guia e Hiachi o anti-guia. Se você perceber, com exceção no final, você não teve contato com nenhum outro ser fora esses dois. A matilha foi por último, pois já havia sido testada. A interação com poucos seres permitem uma avaliação melhor e mais correta, com menos variáveis. Assim como criei memórias felizes com sua família do teste para recriar seus sentimentos pela sua mãe e pai assassinados.

\- Guia e anti-guia?

\- Isso. Guia, é aquele que tenta direcionar para o caminho correto. O anti-guia faz o oposto. Como você possuía o desejo de vingança em si, o teste foi baseado nisso, além de ensina-la, pois apenas mostrei as consequências da vingança que é nutrida e alimentada pelo ódio. O ódio é muito poderoso como você testemunhou e inclusive, vivenciou, sabendo agora as consequências de deixar tal ódio crescer e ditar a sua vida.

\- Sim - fala tristemente - Kouga-chan morreu por causa dele.

\- Pelo menos, você conseguiu se livrar dele e agora esta Hakudoshi pergunta. Deseja tanto assim se vingar, tornando-se uma obsessão cega movida pelo ódio? A raiva é compreensível até certo ponto, afinal, lhe foi tirado seus entes queridos.

\- Sim. Aprendi amargamente as consequências do ódio e raiva.

A dragoa olha atentamente a jovem e sorri, pois via a sinceridade nos orbes ônix. A morte de Kouga a marcou e muito, ajudando a abrandar o seu coração, fazendo-a não permitir mais que o ódio a controlasse e de fato, o coração dela parecia ser mais leve.

\- Venha, filha. Está na hora de começarmos o seu treinamento para que no futuro, possa se tornar de fato uma Ryuusou. Agora, é apenas um aprendiz. - nisso, estende a mão para a jovem, sorrindo bondosamente, enquanto que Hanako sorri e segura na dela, com ambas saindo da sala de testes.

Wakusei Daichi ( Planeta Daichi) - AGE 748

Goku tinha onze anos e terminava o treinamento em um campo próximo a nave com um dispositivo que elevava a gravidade em um raio de 30 metros.

A nave vinha também com uma enciclopédia visual narrada de artes marciais e treinamento com o pequeno recriando os golpes e o que aprendia, assim como usando pesos fornecidos por um compartimento de cápsulas. Ele não sabia que a mesma cientista que criou tudo isso para ele, se lembrara do treinamento de seu amado com Muten Roshi, pois descrevera como fora e ela tentou fazer o máximo possível para simula-lo na medida do possível.

Estava treinando com a gravidade aumentada em 80X comparada a da Terra, enquanto não parecia mais sentir o peso dos equipamentos que usava, sendo que equivalia a 60 kilos.

Sua vida consistia em treinar, caçar e voltar aos treinos após descansar, enquanto o robô preparava a sua refeição, enquanto que matava, esporadicamente, alienígenas que acabaram caindo no planeta por defeito em suas naves.

Assim se passa mais oito anos, sozinho no planeta.

Goku estava com dezenove anos e nada mudara em sua rotina nesses anos.

Ele agora estava treinando com a gravidade aumentada em 300X comparada a da Terra, o máximo da máquina, enquanto não sentia o peso dos equipamentos que usava, sendo que equivalia a 100 kilos.

Nisso, olha para o céu e vê uma nave circular entrando na atmosfera.

Ressabiado e totalmente hostil com outras formas de vida, sendo agravado graças a solidão, além de amargas experiências, caminha até a sua nave e faz o robô entrar enquanto a transforma em uma cápsula, pois havia pousado outras naves perdidas nesses anos e uma vez, quase que a nave e seu robô foram destruídos.

Claro, que matou todos, enquanto sentia sua raiva e ódio permanecerem iguais a antes.

Por isso, quando algo estranho acontecia, a transformava em cápsula e a escondia em uma fresta na raiz de uma árvore próxima dali.

Então, caminha cuidadosamente até o local da queda da nave, ocultando o seu ki, pois aprendera através da nave, tendo já assistido toda a enciclopédia sobre artes marciais e técnicas dos terráqueos, sentindo-se estranho conforme assistia, como se já tivesse presenciado isso, embora não se lembrasse aonde.

Nisso, mais naves circulares chegam e ele vê que pousam próximas desta, todas abrindo uma cratera no chão, observando que ao todo, sete seres saíam da cratera, algumas com formas mais humanoides que outras, trajando uma espécie de armadura e algo no rosto, enquanto que uma era praticamente um humano com algo envolvido em sua cintura, que não conseguia distinguir o que era.

Então, trajando apenas uma espécie de tanga de pele, parte para cima dos primeiros seis que são surpreendidos e totalmente abatidos sem qualquer reação, fazendo o sétimo olhar para ele com os olhos arregalados, murmurando em um misto de surpresa e descrença:

\- Kakarotto?!

Porém, um forte soco derruba o homem que caí com intrépido no chão, acabando por fazer sua cauda sair da cintura, enquanto arfava.

Goku se preparava para mais um golpe, quando fica paralisado ao ver a cauda, observando que é igual a sua e o outro saiya-jin aproveita para dar um soco com toda s sua força nele, em seu tórax, sentindo que batia em uma parede de aço, com este não sentindo nada para horror dele:

\- Você é Kakarotto? Mas, foi enviado para um planeta longe daqui... O que faz aqui? - pergunta erguendo-se com dificuldade - Como conseguiu esse poder?

Goku desce e pergunta, ainda ressabiado e em posição defensiva, se segurando para não matar o homem a sua frente como sempre fazia com quem pisava naquele planeta, pois, somente o deixara vivo por causa da cauda que ele exibia, sendo igual a dele:

\- Quem é você? Por que tem a mesma cauda que a minha?

\- Você não se lembra da sua missão? O que você é? - nisso, se arrasta, sentando-se ainda com dificuldade.

\- Que missão? Como assim o que eu sou?

Mesmo confuso, ainda está em posição defensiva, observando os movimentos do outro como um caçador analisando a presa, ainda decidindo se iria mata-lo ou não, se segurando para não dar mais um golpe no estranho e erradicar a sua existência, pois, queria ver mais sangue.

A alegria que sentiu ao matar os outros, havia se extinguido e queria ainda mais. Destroçar o ser a sua frente lhe traria grande felicidade e sentia isso, tornando-se difícil se controlar.


	11. Descobrindo suas origens e a insanidade

**Notas da Autora**

Goku descobre suas origens, assim como o seu nome saiya-jin e o destino de sua raça frente a Freeza...

Enquanto isso, a insanidade sádica de seu irmão mais novo, preocupa Raditz e muito. Pois, um ser como ele, poderia se tornar um perigo para a sua própria raça.

**Capítulo 11 - Descobrindo suas origens e a insanidade sádica**

– Me chamo Raditz e sou seu irmão mais velho. Nosso pai se chamava Bardock e você é uma cópia dele. Somos saiya-jins, uma raça orgulhosa de guerreiros natos cuja genética é somente voltada para isso. Quando sobrevivemos após ficarmos entre a vida e a morte nossos poderes aumentam, assim como aprendemos facilmente técnicas de batalhas, além de podermos nos transformar ao olhar para a lua, multiplicando assim o nosso poder. Quanto mais forte o oponente, mais forte ficamos. Sua missão era destruir um planeta azul não muito distante daqui. Não entendo o que faz nesse planeta.

– Saiya-jin? Missão? - ainda estava ressabiado, mas, relaxa um pouco.

– E a civilização dessa planeta?

Raditz sente que se recupera, parcamente, mas, olhando para ele, percebera que era selvagem e muito poderoso, acreditando que era mais forte que o princípe deles, o que não duvidava, o surpreendendo, pois se lembrara que fora classificado como terceira classe. Portanto, não poderia ter todo esse poder que com certeza superava o da elite e acreditava que ultrapassava até o do princípe Vegeta, que estava acima da Elite.

– Eu os exterminei há muito tempo.

– Fico feliz que tenha exterminado uma civilização... Porém, errou o planeta. Pelo menos, se divertiu?

Pergunta com um sorriso cruel, sendo correspondido por este, que reveu a sua decisão de mata-lo, pois parecia que de fato era igual a ele, pois fora o primeiro a sorrir como ele ao falar de extermínio, sentindo o mesmo prazer de abater e encharcar a terra de sangue.

– Eles fugiam e eu os caçava... Mas, foi divertido ver as tentativas débeis de se esconder...

– Com nosso olfato e audição, é muito fácil acha-los... - nisso, gargalha gostosamente, somente parando para tossir, se lembrando que ainda sentia os golpes do seu irmão. - Uma pena que esse planeta não tenha lua, né, otouto?

Nisso, Kakarotto relaxa e o aceita como de fato sendo um igual, pois soubera pela nave da sua forma Oozaru e ele confirmava isso, além de ter a cauda, embora considerasse pelo ki de Raditz, ao senti- lo, que era muito fraco, senão, patético, se comparado ao poder dele.

– Agora, fale para seu onii-san. Como conseguiu ser tão poderoso? Confesso que esse golpe me surpreendeu.

Ele dá de ombros e fala:

– Treinei muito.

O que era em parte verdade, embora não sentisse desejo de falar como, pois, se era como ele, não resistiria em destruir o robô e a nave, confessando que com os anos de convivência, assim como com a nave, sentia que devia protegê-los.

Afinal, o robô era um excelente cozinheiro e o servira bem por anos, assim como a nave que o instruíra.

Ademais, por algum motivo, sentia que devia ocultar dele as técnicas que aprendeu. Até porque era fraco e não ia se dar ao trabalho de ensinar técnicas boas a alguém tão patético. Seria um desperdício. Além disso, adorava ter algo que este não sabia. Além disso, iria querer explicações e ele não queria comprometer aqueles que protegia. A nave e o robô.

– Bem, que seja!

Nisso pensa em Freeza. Ele não poderia saber da existência de seu irmão, pois o príncipe confirmara a sua suspeita que Bejiita não foi destruído por um meteoro. Ao ver o poder dele e se lembrar da lenda do super saiya-jin, acreditava que Kakarotto teria mais chances de se tornar um, do que o príncipe.

Então, fala:

– Nosso planeta natal, assim como a maioria esmagadora de nossa raça, foi caçada por Freeza e seus homens, mesmo nós o servindo fielmente ao destruir civilizações, para que este vendesse a outros alienígenas, através de um acordo entre nós e mesmo assim, Freeza destruiu o planeta Bejiita. Dos saiya-jins remanescentes, só sobramos você, eu e mais dois. O nosso príncipe, Vegeta e seu Kaulek, Nappa. Nosso pai, Bardock, foi morto, assim como nossa mãe.

– O quê?! - ele fica surpreso - Foi esse tal de Freeza?

– Ele é um monstro. E segundo os boatos que ouvimos, foi que a raça dele é capaz de se transformar, não só uma vez, como nós que nos transformamos em Oozarus e sim, várias. Mas, são só boatos.

– E por que destruiu a nossa raça? Nós não trabalhávamos para ele?

– Simples. Ele temia que surgisse um super saiya-jin entre nós. Por isso, resolveu exterminar nossa raça. Por puro medo que esse legendário guerreiro surgisse entre nós, pois, nosso poder pode ser aumentado infinitamente, não tendo limite.

– Super saiya-jin?

– Segundo a lenda, a cada mil anos aparecerá um super saiya-jin capaz de superar todos os limites. Esse guerreiro poderoso irá ultrapassar todos os níveis de poder de nossa raça.

– Não é a toa... Então, por medo, quase nos exterminou?

– Sim. - nisso, olha atentamente para seu irmão - Ele não sabe de sua existência e é melhor que você permaneça escondido. Enquanto isso comunicarei ao príncipe.

Então, arregala os olhos quando se lembra dos scouters e do fato que Freeza podia ouvi-los, gemendo de raiva e frustação por ter se esquecido de algo tão básico e nisso, leva a mão ao seu lado do rosto, vendo que seu aparelho estava rachado devido ao impacto dele com o chão e ao voar em direção aos outros, seguido por um jovem saiya-jin confuso, ele observava que foram danificados e suspira aliviado.

– O que houve? - arqueia o cenho.

– O aparelho que usamos no olho, em um lado do rosto é chamado de scouter. Ele permite que conversemos entre nós, além de medir o nível de poder de nossos adversários, assim como outros dados sobre qualquer planeta que consta em seus bancos de dados. Porém, o sinal é captado pelos computadores de Freeza e ele pode inclusive ouvir as nossas conversas. Fiquei tão surpreso em vê-lo nesse planeta, assim como pelo seu poder, que acabei me esquecendo. Agora, mesmo sentindo dor, estou grato por você ter nos atacado. O seu ataque acabou destruindo os scouters.

– Entendo... Então, quando poderei ver os outros de minha raça?

Raditz pousa no chão e suspira, colocando os pensamentos em ordem, desejando perguntar a Vegeta o que iriam fazer.

– Por enquanto, ainda não, otouto. Devo consultar Vegeta, o nosso príncipe. E até aí, você precisa ficar escondido. Freeza não pode saber de sua existência. - nisso, olha em volta - Esse planeta não é muito chamativo, não tendo muitos atrativos. Planetas assim, não são vendidos rapidamente e provavelmente, ficará por algum tempo, "arquivado", digamos assim. Há planetas, que inicialmente são considerados bons para serem vendidos. Mas, esse, analisando de perto, não terá um bom valor e, portanto, não valerá a pena ser vendido tão rapidamente. Venderão outros melhores e este, será um dos que ficará por último e conhecendo o ritmo de vendas e leilões, demorará vários meses. Isso dará tempo para encontrar Vegeta, após parar em um posto de Freeza, pois, poderão desconfiar do porque eu procurar o príncipe em vez de pedir um novo scouter e comunicar a tomada do planeta.

Kakarotto fica emburrado e sua cauda se contorce na cintura, onde repousava enrolada.

Desde que descobrira que era seu irmão o ser a sua frente e que este usava a cauda enrolada na cintura, ele decidiu enrolar a sua, embora achasse um tanto desconfortável, mas, considerava que todos da sua raça a usavam assim, além de ser questão de hábito.

– Então, precisarei ficar aqui, escondido?

– Sim... Lamento otouto. Mas, testemunhei seu poder e acredito que se juntarmos nossos poderes, juntamente com Vegeta-ouji e Nappa, poderemos derrotar Freeza e nos vingar do extermínio de nossa raça. Porém, precisamos ser cautelosos e de um bom plano, algo que não sou muito bom, mas, nosso príncipe, sim.

– Mas... - mesmo assim, estava aborrecido.

Nisso, Raditz apoia a sua mão no ombro dele e fala, olhando-o atentamente:

– Não deseja vingar a nossa raça? Nossa raça é o dos guerreiros mais poderosos do universo. Cada vez que nós recuperarmos de ferimentos fatais, ficamos mais fortes. Nosso poder não tem limite, ao contrário de muitas raças. Aprendemos técnicas facilmente, apenas vendo-as, assim como possuímos grande resistência e força. Somos uma raça moldada para as batalhas com nossa genética voltada somente para isso, ao ponto de nós amarmos lutar e se o adversário for mais poderoso, melhor ainda... Não se sente assim, otouto? Não se sente feliz em pensar em lutar contra adversários fortes? Além de que, não deseja vingar a nossa raça, que foi humilhada por Freeza, após termos sido usados por ele?

– Claro!

Nisso, o jovem está eufórico ao pensar em inimigos fortes, sentindo um grande desejo de lutar e ainda mais, de encharcar a terra com o sangue desse ser, o destroçando e ao imaginar isso, um sorriso sádico ilumina o seu rosto. Um sorriso que seu irmão teme, pois, parecia um insano, fazendo-o se preocupar com o estado mental dele, pois, apesar dos saya-jins gostarem de ver sangue, o gosto anormal deste, quase insano, era preocupante.

– Bem... Para despistar, ficarei até amanhã. Seria o tempo que demoraríamos para destruir esse povo. Normalmente viria sozinho, mas, eles eram novatos e Freeza mandou que os "ensinasse". - fala fazendo aspas com os dedos, com a voz aborrecida, pois odiara ter sido selecionado como instrutor deles.

– Mas, eles eram patéticos. - comenta olhando para os corpos.

– Sim. A maioria das raças do universo são fracas e patéticas. Serviriam para escravos e olhe lá.

– Acho que nem isso. Muitas deviam ser simplesmente extintas por serem um desperdício de espaço, além de ser divertido caça-los. - e nisso, sorri malignamente - Pousou algumas naves aqui, ao longo desse tempo que vivo aqui e além de mata-los, muitos, eu abri por dentro para ver como eram enquanto estavam vivos, sendo divertido ver o sofrimento deles. Mas, decide abrir o corpo deles, pois, muitos eram estranhos. Foi divertido investigar por dentro o corpo e preferencialmente vivos, para ver os órgãos estranhos funcionando. Mortos, não tinha graça e os órgãos não se mexiam. Dos vivos era muito com, quando eu comprimia os órgãos para ver o quanto se expandiam. Era fantástico, onii-san!

Seus olhos brilhavam insanamente, enquanto sorria malignamente e imensamente, recordando-se de suas "investigações", pois ficara curioso de como era dentro, principalmente daqueles tão estranhos, cujos corpos eram diferentes dos demais.

Sua alegria insana emanava, enquanto Raditz, preocupado, via a cauda abanando de forma indecente, com ele contando euforicamente todas as suas "pesquisas" com cobaias que manteve vivo por prazer e curiosidade.

O saiya-jin mais velho procurava sorrir também, embora por dentro estivesse apavorado. A alegria dele era perturbadora.

Tudo bem, eles matavam os seres e lutavam por sua própria alegria e diversão, matando seus oponentes, mas, seu irmão mais novo, fazia questão de torturar e matar com o máximo de crueldade, misturada a insanidade, desde que seu oponente fosse um alvo de interesse por suas peculiaridades, além da felicidade anormal por tal ato, obrigando Raditz a controlar o seu medo por causa do olfato deles.

Seu irmão, infelizmente, conforme percebera, analisando a conversa, seus gestos, suas feições e fala, que era um saiya-jin que poderia ficar insanamente incontrolável, pelo que percebera e um ser assim, podia se tornar um perigo, inclusive, para a sua própria espécie.

O sadismo e a loucura era comumente uma mistura explosiva e infinitamente preocupante, fazendo-o se preocupar pelo fato de passar um dia para o outro com o seu irmão insano e provavelmente volátil, perguntando-se se poderia sobreviver até amanhã e que deveria tomar muito cuidado, pois, um erro e poderia custar a sua vida, decidindo avisar o príncipe do comportamento de seu irmão.


	12. A noite mais tenebrosa de Raditz

**Notas da Autora**

Raditz não consegue dormir com seu irmão insanamente sádico e sanguinário...

Após a pior noite da vida de Raditz, ele decide contar algumas coisas sobre o planeta natal deles, Bejiita.  
Eis as classificações usadas quando o planeta Bejiita existia e que foram resumidas por Raditz, em sua breve explicação para Kakarotto:

Elite - acima das classes de Bejiita. Era um grupo ainda mais seleto, pois poucos conseguiam tal classificação. Possuíam altos cargos.

Primeira classe - Eram os mais poderosos, acima dos de segunda classe e abaixo dos da elite. Um pouco mais numerosos que estes, mas, ainda assim, representaram uma das menores classes que existiram. Também participavam de cargos importantes, claro, cargos inferiores aos de elite, mas superior aos de segunda.

Segunda Classe - consideravelmente mais numerosa que o de primeira classe, mas, ainda assim, menos do que a Terceira Classe. Possuíam cargos consideráveis, desde oficiais, tendo ocupado grande parte dos cargos considerados inferiores pelos de primeira classe.

Terceira classe - essa sim representava a massa de Bejiita, pois, fora ocupada por muitos, tendo sido a mais numerosa de todos. Ou seja, era o povo de uma forma geral.

À eles, era destinado apenas a função de soldado baixo ou então, com o poder muito baixo, enviados quando bebês a planetas distantes, considerados fracos, para enfraquecer a defesa e depois, toma-los. Também trabalharam como guarda-costas, guardando propriedades ou escravos, ocupando todas as demais profissões consideradas indignas para um saiya-jin, ou então como disciplinadores, pois, corriam menos risco de matar algum escravo enquanto disciplinavam ao contrário das outras. Porém, em matéria de números, ultrapassava todas as demais classes juntas.

Proscritos - aqueles que cometiam crimes em Bejiita eram banidos do planeta, podendo ser caçados por qualquer saiya-jin, os de segunda classe costumavam se divertir nessas "caçadas", raramente os de primeira faziam isso, por acharem um desperdício de tempo, pois, eram comumente proscritos fracos.

Sigo essa classificação em todas as minhas fanfictions que se passam com os saiya-jins em seu planeta natal ou citações.

Essa somente é alterada, um pouco, quando entram as classes super saiya-jins.

Agora, a leitura ^ ^

**Capítulo 12 - A noite mais tenebrosa de Raditz**

Raditz fica aliviado quando amanhece no dia seguinte e encontra-se vivo. Durante a noite ficara imóvel, garantindo assim que seus atos não acordassem o caçula que dormia em cima de um galho.

O mais irônico, segundo ele, é que Kakarotto parecia uma criança inocente enquanto dormia, não conseguindo associar a de um saiya-jin sanguinário, sádico e com uma loucura insana.

De fato, não era seguro e nem sábio julgar os outros apenas pela aparência.

Afinal, quem o olhasse, o acharia incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa ruim. Um erro potencialmente fatal.

Confessava que controlar o seu medo e não deixar este senti-lo fora difícil demais e acabara, com isso, não conseguindo dormir. Resultado. Estava cansado, quase que mentalmente esgotado e a tensão de dividir um ambiente com um louco sádico sanguinário, dizimara suas forças e seus músculos pela tensão excessiva que reclamavam por um descanso, tal como a sua mente.

Agora, mais do que nunca, desejava estar em um medical machine ou dormindo em sua nave.

Se ainda não tivesse cometido à besteira de ficar acordado por mais de um dia, pegando diversas missões "pequenas", teria ao menos descansado consideravelmente antes de chegar naquele planeta.

Mas, como vira que os habitantes eram tão fracos, considerava que poderia cuidar disso e que depois, dormiria em algum dos planetas que Freeza usava como base.

Agora, mais do que nunca, se arrependera de tal decisão.

E para piorar, precisava entrar em contato com Vegeta, sem alguém suspeitar, precisando pensar em um bom argumento para encontra-lo, apesar de estar estafado mentalmente.

Além disso, com a morte dos novatos, precisaria fazer um relatório ao chefe da unidade responsável por aquela área sobre o ocorrido, algo que seria cansativo em uma situação normal, sendo agravado devido ao seu estado.

Esperava que ao menos o cochilo na sua nave até a chegada em dos planetas, pudesse relaxa-lo, um pouco, dando-lhe alguma força para poder fazer tudo que era necessário para não levantar suspeitas.

Nisso, enquanto estava de pé, já tendo pescado um animal estranhando e o assando em uma fogueira, assim como alguns outros animais daquela fauna exótica, vê o seu irmão despertando e esticando a cauda, provavelmente de um sono relaxante, fazendo Raditz ficar emburrado tal como uma criança, pois desejara ter dormido assim.

– Ohayou! - ele cumprimenta com um sorriso, enquanto salta do galho até o chão, coçando os cabelos espetados que desafiavam a gravidade enquanto bocejava.

– Ohayou? - Raditz aqueia o cenho, entre mordidas, comendo uma espécie de perna.

– Uma saudação terráquea. Quer dizer Bom dia.

– Em nosso idioma seria Makeri.

– Makeri? Interessante.

Nisso, senta em uma pedra próxima dali, pegando antes o peixe exótico e o comendo, enquanto pensava que seria mais gostoso se o seu robô cozinhasse, mas, não poda expô-lo. Precisava proteger ele e a nave a todo o custo.

– Mais algumas horas e poderei partir. Não se surpreenda se as demais naves partirem junto comigo. Irei programa-las para seguir a mesma rota que a minha. Acredito que o Planeta Freeza nº 75 é o mais perto desse ponto.

– Tudo bem - fala desanimado, para depois, olhar esperançoso para seu irmão e único familiar que lhe restava - Não posso ir mesmo?

– Não pode, Kakarotto. Sinto muito. Sua existência tem que ser escondida de Freeza. Além disso, nosso príncipe já planeja algo há anos, porém, éramos só nós três. O citei para Vegeta e ele disse para nunca falar a ninguém. De fato, iria procura-lo na Terra daqui a alguns meses. Foi uma sorte encontra-lo aqui e ainda mais sorte, o fato de que todos os scouters foram destruídos. E percebi que meu scouter não conseguira localiza-lo, mesmo quando nos golpeou. Deve ser alguma técnica de controle de poder de luta.

– É uma técnica que aprendi sozinho.

Inventou que fora sozinho para não ter que dar mais explicações, assim como que o nome era na verdade ki e não poder de luta, além do fato de que sabia a localização e o poder dos oponentes sem usar qualquer aparelho, ao contrário de seu irmão, como percebera.

– Poderia ensinar- me.

– Quem sabe...

Mas, não queria ensinar, afinal, ele tivera que desenvolver por si mesmo, pois, a nave e o robô só sabiam o básico e, portanto, precisou treinar e muito. Se quisessem aprender, fariam sozinhos.

– Bem, graças a sua técnica, ninguém sabe de sua existência e entendo, porque nunca vieram investigar, pois, acredito que seu sentou- ryoku (poder de luta) esteja próximo de 18.000. Vegeta ouji-sama tem por volta desse poder. Embora eu ache que você pode tê-lo ultrapassado, mesmo com ele estando acima do nível de Elite. Ou seja, a Classe real.

– Nível de Elite? - arqueia o cenho.

– Sim. Em Bejiita havia classes de guerreiros e estes eram nomeados nas classe conforme o poder de luta ao nascer, embora, que com 18 anos, podiam fazer um teste de mudança de classe, que consistia em uma batalha contra um saiya-jin de classe maior que a sua e se o derrotasse, poderia entrar na classe deste, incluindo até mesmo a Classe Real, caso conseguisse derrotar os monarcas, assumindo assim o direito ao trono pelo poder, segundo a lei do mais forte e do mais fraco. Abaixo desta é a Elite, que era composta por poucos saiya-jins e inferior a esta era a Primeira classe, formado por mais saiya-jins que os de Elite, porém, menos que os de Segunda Classe, que era abaixo desta, sendo que mesmo assim, não haviam muitos, sendo a classe mais numerosa, a Terceira Classe era a massa de Bejiita, digamos assim. E havia os proscritos, que eram os saiya-jins traidores e expulsos do planeta e que eram caçados por outros de nossa raça

Nisso, também explica mais detalhadamente os postos que cada uma das classes conseguia, fazendo Kakarotto ficar surpreso, para depois, falar com um sorriso:

– Se derrotarmos Freeza, poderemos reconstruir Bejiita.

– Não conseguiremos otouto, mesmo derrotando o desgraçado. - Raditz fala deprimido.

– Por quê? - o mais novo o olha com a face confusa.

– Freeza fez questão de matar todas as fêmeas saiya-jins para que não pudéssemos procriar. E quanto a misturar nosso sangue com outras raças, tal ideia chega a ser repulsiva, pois somente iremos gerar crias fracas e patéticas, acabando por destruir a reputação de nossa raça, que é tida como uma das mais poderosas, graças a capacidade infinita de aumentarmos os poderes. Além disso, teria que ser uma raça de genética compatível, o que é difícil. Mas, quer saber? Mesmo assim eu não teria uma cria com uma fêmea de outra raça. Não gostaria de sujar meu sangue puro gerando um mestiço.

– É compreensível. Acho que também me sentiria assim.

– Mesmo assim, devemos vingar a nossa raça. Freeza e a sua raça, arcosiana, não deve continuar impune. Depois que o derrotarmos, iremos caçar todos os membros dessa raça e extermina-los, tal como fizeram conosco.

– Eu adoraria massacra-los - nisso, fala com um sorriso maligno e ao mesmo tempo sádico com os olhos brilhando.

Era uma face que assustou Raditz e o fez recobrar o fato de que falava com um sádico insano e, portanto, o sábio frente a um louco, era não ficar em seu caminho, além do fato de não demonstrar medo e conseguiu suprimir este sentimento a tempo, além de forçar um sorriso maligno, por mais que tremesse por dentro, vendo que Kaakrotto ficara satisfeito com seu sorriso, fazendo- o ficar aliviado.

– Sim. Será divertido, otouto. Mas, para termos sucesso, precisamos de um plano. Por isso, peço para esperar aqui, escondido - nisso, vê a face dele desanimada, tornando-se irritada - não será por muito tempo.

Então, fica aliviado ao ver que o humor deste melhorara, embora ainda continuasse levemente chateado para depois acompanha- lo quando Raditz se aproxima das naves, abrindo uma por uma, digitando algo em um painel dentro delas, para depois se dirigir a sua, abrindo- a, enquanto Kakarotto se surpreende ao ver estas já flutuando, como se preparassem para partir em breve.

– Vou indo irmão. Fique aqui, que em breve voltarei e provavelmente, com os outros de nossa raça. Não esqueça que você é o nosso trunfo.

– Entendi. Ficarei aqui, escondido... Mas, saiba que odeio esperar. Quero ver logo esse ser que é tão poderoso quanto você diz, assim como enfrentar o tal de príncipe - nisso, sorri ao pensar em lutar contra adversários fortes, decidindo fazer um treinamento mais intenso, ainda, para se preparar.

Raditz compartilha do sorriso, vendo que ele era um autêntico saiya-jin e inclusive, com o prazer que sentiam ao enfrentar oponentes poderosos.

– Até!

Nisso, acena de costas para ele, entrando na sua nave com todas partindo dali, após a partida da de Raditz, deixando um saiya-jin sozinho, novamente, tendo como únicas companhias a nave e o robô, igualmente protegidos dentro de uma cápsula.


	13. Super saiya-jin Kakarotto

**Notas da Autora**

Após um plano ousado de Vegeta, eles conseguem se reunir com Kakarotto, aprender a técnica por si mesmos e partiram para Namekusei.

O palco da batalha final dos saiya-jins sobreviventes contra Freeza acaba de ser inaugurado...

**Capítulo 13 - Super saiya-jin Kakarotto**

Meses se passaram e naquele momento, Raditz se recordara de como, milagrosamente conseguira fazer um relatório satisfatório ao responsável pelas missões naquele setor, contando uma versão que inventara de como se sucedeu a morte dos novatos e agradecera, após conseguir ter uma noite relaxante em um dos planeta de Freeza, que acabara sendo escalado em uma missão juntamente com Vegeta e Nappa, em um planeta cuja raça era dotada de espinhos e presas pontiagudas.

Como a visão do scouter, assim como o que falavam, era transmitida automaticamente à Freeza, desenvolveram alguns códigos precários em forma de ondulações da cauda, mas, simples, apenas do tipo: "Preciso contar algo".

Vegeta, resolvera que precisariam que a raça acabasse destruindo seus scouters, pois, assim poderiam conversar, embora que teria que ser brevemente.

Claro, que iriam arriscar-se, mas, era a única maneira, pois aquela raça não tinha ataques de ki e tudo o que viam, eles também viam. Portanto, se eles mesmos destruíssem o scouter, Freeza poderia ser avisado e este ficaria desconfiado, algo que não desejavam.

Por isso, resolveram que fariam movimentos arriscados e é isso que acontece, acabando com vários cortes no rosto, mas, conseguindo proteger os olhos, enquanto o scouter era destruído, parte de suas ombreiras e armaduras também, no processo, mas, sendo um preço pequeno a pagar pela privacidade.

Eles procuraram tomar o devido cuidado de não fizessem grandes dano as máscaras que usavam, tampando o nariz e a boca, para se protegerem do ar relativamente tóxico daquele planeta.

Decidiram que fingiriam estar com dificuldade, por mais que ferisse seu orgulho, pois se Raditz usara o "código da cauda", como denominaram os movimentos, era algo necessário.

Com os scouters destruídos, põe-se a conversar no meio da batalha, procurando não ficarem longe um do outro.

\- O que é Raditz? Sabe que é arriscado o que fazemos para podermos ter uma conversa privada. E tivemos sorte que nesse planeta tem garras e presas, para compensar a falta de poder de luta.

\- Encontrei meu otouto, Kakarotto, na minha última missão. Mas, ninguém sabe que ele está naquele planeta.

\- Qual planeta? Que eu saiba, você não foi para a Terra e sim ao planeta Daishi.

\- Por algum motivo, ele foi parar lá. Não quis me explicar, mas, está escondido. Ele tem uma técnica de camuflar o ki. Tanto, que antes de nós atacar, eu e os soldados novatos, dos quais fui obrigado a ser "babá" deles, nossos scouters não o detectaram e por sorte, acabaram destruídos e consegui convencer o responsável que o povo daquele lugar tinha uma arma esquisita, com um poder estranho e o retardado aceitou meu relatório.

\- Não existe tal habilidade...! - Nappa exclama, mas, é cortado por Vegeta.

\- Diminua o seu tom, idiota! Quer que descubram nossa "pequena conversinha privada"? - fala entre aspas, após acertar com o ki um dos habitantes daquele planeta, explodindo a cabeça deste e permitindo um sorriso frente à cabeça estourada de seu inimigo - Soube que várias raças têm habilidades estranhas e ele pode ter aprendido. De fato, tal habilidade nos seria muito útil.

Falara isso, pois não foram os únicos enviados a aquele planeta para toma-lo, havia alguns soldados e não sabiam se algum deles ainda estava vivo, pois, não sabiam que aqueles seres podiam se transformar em feras, saindo de uma forma humanoide consideravelmente delicada, surpreendendo a todos.

\- Desculpe, Vegeta- sama. - fala humildemente, enquanto dava uma cotovelada na cabeça de um dos alienígenas, arrebentando o crânio que cedeu.

\- Mesmo sendo uma terceira classe, talvez possa ser útil para o que tenho planejado. Freeza tem que morrer. - fala disparando um feixe de ki contra um grupo de alienígenas.

\- Acredito que tenha aumentando ainda mais o seu poder de batalha, porém, já aviso que ele é um tanto instável... - Raditiz fala, enquanto enterrava seu punho no abdômen de uma das criaturas.

\- Como assim instável? - Vegeta arqueia o cenho, após torcer o pescoço de um deles e arrancando a cabeça em seguida.

\- Ele é insanamente sádico... Não sei o que aconteceu, mas, ele é um sádico sanguinário. Tudo bem, somos sanguinários e cruéis, mas, ele está em uma categoria à parte, acredite. Chega a ser assustador o sádico mesclado a insanidade que ele exibe em muitos momentos. - fala após explodir um grupo de alienígenas.

\- Bem, imagino que quando tomado pela insanidade, ele se torne bem perigoso. Podemos explorar isso.

Ele comenta pensativo, após arrancar os braços de uma das criaturas, quando as segurou e pressionou as costas para frente com os pés, se divertindo ao som deste gritando e dos ossos quebrando e os músculos rasgando - acredito que consiga lidar com ele.

Nisso, Raditz e Nappa se entreolham e depois, olham para o sorriso sádico de Vegeta, pensando que seria um duro fardo aguentar dois sádicos e que seriam monstros lutando entre si, caso resolvessem brigar.

Então, descobrem um dos soldados os haviam acompanhado ao planeta, ainda vivo, conforme se aproximavam das naves, olhando para os aparelhos de comunicação destruídos e depois, este falando com um outro em pior estado, ambos sem scouter e com a máscara quase fragmentada.

\- Olha... se pudesse fazer o desejo antes de Freeza-sama, desejaria ser poderoso. Esses saiya-jins são verdadeiros monstros...

\- Sim... Queria estar no grupo de invasão do planeta Namekusei.

\- Ouvi que Freeza-sama ordenou várias missões consecutivas aos saiya-jins, para que não soubessem de seu plano para conseguir a vida eterna, segundo boatos que ouvi, aleatórios, quando estava no Planeta Freeza nº 50.

\- Ainda os teme, mas isso é... – porém, este fica congelado ao olhar para o lado e seu amigo, segue seu olhar, igualmente apavorado.

Então, ambos olham um trio de saiya-jins com sorrisos malignos idênticos, sendo que Vegeta assustava ainda mais, pois em seus olhos havia uma alegria consideravelmente sanguinária.

\- Bem... Estão sem scouters, todos estão destruídos... Acho que vocês têm algumas explicações para nós dar.

O príncipe dos saiya-jins pensava em quanto fora sortudo o fato de aqueles dois sobreviverem, pois, pelo que se lembrava, se de fato, Freeza fora a Namekusei, o planeta era imenso e se aprendessem a tal habilidade de ocultar o poder de luta de Kakarotto, segundo o que Raditz os informara, obteriam duas vantagens imensas para conseguir destronar Freeza, desde que aprimorasse seu plano para destruir o império do arcosiano.

Tudo o que precisavam, era do máximo de informações possíveis, um plano engenhoso e a capacidade de ludibriar muitos dos subordinados de Freeza.

Vegeta, já estava traçando o seu plano e Kakarotto, com certeza, seria uma adição excelente ao mesmo.

Após o torturarem, conseguem as informações, todas as que conseguiram arrancar destes para depois mata-los e partirem para Daishi, pois se encontrar com o irmão de Raditz e aprender tal técnica se tornara prioridade ao trio, além de leva-lo junto com eles.

O fato de terem algumas naves disponíveis de soldados mortos pelos nativos e por eles garantiria uma nave avulsa para Kakarotto;

A desculpa que usaram para pararem em Daishi, desviando de sua rota original, foi de se alimentarem, sendo que o responsável por aquela área aceitou, pois, o setor que cuidava da manutenção das naves e envio das mesmas com suprimento, esqueceram-se de enviar ração para eles, nas naves, segundo o que alegou os saiya-jins e o planeta que haviam acabado de tomar era consideravelmente venenoso, tendo que inclusive usarem máscaras para lidar com o ar tóxico. Portanto, não poderiam se alimentar nele, obrigando-os a desviarem para o planeta Daishi que tinha comida abundante.

Na verdade, o responsável enviara, mas, haviam dito que não e Vegeta até simulou sua raiva e descontentamento usual pela parada não desejada em Daishi, conseguindo enganar o responsável, perfeitamente, dando veracidade a mentira planejada cuidadosamente.

Ademais, a título de descontar a frustração e pelo fato de terem descido à Daishi, eles iriam direto a próxima missão e solicitara os dados do destino, conseguindo que o responsável liberasse a missão, uma vez que até iam terminar em pouco tempo, além de antecipa-la.

Este contatara Freeza e contara do ocorrido com as naves, com os soldados que os acompanharam, da explosão de raiva e pedido de Vegeta. Ele concordou em permitir que antecipassem a missão designada a eles, pois, estava prestes a invadir Namekusei e deixar os saiya-jins ocupados era a sua prioridade e até agradeceu de Vegeta desejar uma missão consecutiva.

Então, quando se encontram com o saiya-jin solitário, revelam o plano audaciosamente orquestrado por Vegeta.

De quebra, eles aprendem por si só a ocultar seu poder, embora não conseguissem dominar o ki ao nível de Kakarotto e usar esse controle de forma ampliada, por que este fazia questão de manter esse controle apenas para si.

Além disso, ao sentir a aproximação deles, guardara a o robô e a nave na cápsula, guardando- a junto dele, pois, os protegeria a todo o custo.

Como as naves eram rastreadas, um outro método de controle de Freeza, além dos scouters, ao invadirem o planeta que era a próxima missão deles, se esforçaram em esconde- las e tiveram muito trabalho para que Kakarotto não se expusesse, pois ele sentia a vontade absurda de matar os nativos.

Então, após se limitarem a destruir apenas 70% da população, para simular que estavam cumprindo ordens, conseguem sequestrar uma nave destes alienígenas e fazendo um de refém, com aparência humanoide, o mais covarde e atemorizado de todos, o obrigando a pilotar a nave até Namekusei, deixando as de Freeza muito bem escondidas no planeta, sabendo que o povo estaria mais preocupado em lidar com as perdas do que procurar as naves em si, dando algum tempo a mais para eles poderem colocar o plano em prática.

Matam o alienígena antes de chegarem ao planeta, e nisso, após entrarem na atmosfera, fazem a nave explodir, enquanto desciam atrás de uma montanha próxima dali, simulando que a nave tivera problemas ao entrar na atmosfera para que Freeza não resolvesse mandar os soldados investigarem mais a fundo a origem deste, o que traria complicações adicionais e prejudicaria o plano do príncipe.

Permitem que os soldados que foram investigar a nave vivessem, pois, não queriam denunciar a sua presença. O problema foi conter Kakarotto, mas, conseguiram. Quer dizer, Vegeta.

Começaram então a caçar os soldados com o jovem saiya-jin se divertindo, sempre ocultando seu ki e os matando, rapidamente, quando se afastavam da nave, simulando assim que haviam sido mortos por namekusei-jins, usando-os como "bodes expiatórios" da ira de Freeza.

Afinal, ninguém desconfiava que eles estavam naquele planeta e tomavam cuidado de ficarem ocultos.

Dedicaram-se a destruir, primeiro, os braços direitos de Freeza, já que estes contavam com o scouter para se comunicarem e descobriram que estes foram destruídos, provavelmente por algum namekusei-jin, ajudando- os, com isso.

Pois, só precisavam se preocupar como fato que em um dos planetas de Freeza, próximo dali, havia um radar que rastreava o poder de luta, então, mesmo sem scouters em Namekusei, tinha a nave e esse sistema de observação interplanetário.

Mas, os soldados não terem como localiza-los de imediato, já os ajudara.

Zarbon e Dodoria foram os primeiros a perecerem em suas mãos.

Graças a outro plano de Vegeta e o poder de Kakarotto, com o príncipe já tendo notado que este tinha um poder maior que o dele, fazendo-o sentir raiva, mas, controlando-a, pois a força dele era necessária, conseguem derrotar as forças especiais Ginyu, aproveitando quando faziam as poses, pois, como controlavam seu ki, estes só souberam da presença deles quando era tarde demais.

Freeza os chamara, achando que os namekusei-jins estavam dando trabalho e matando os seus homens, sem saber, que na verdade, eram quatro saiya-jins que estavam no planeta, arrasando seus soldados um por um e não os nativos.

Conseguiram ataca-los de uma só vez e facilmente, por haverem se ocultado próximo deles, enquanto uma vila de namekusei era atacada pelas Forças Especiais Ginyu, abatendo-os rapidamente, antes que usassem os scouters para se comunicarem.

Vegeta interroga o ancião sobre as dragon ball´s, com este pensando, assim como os demais, que eram salvadores. Ao menos no primeiro momento, pois haviam matado os alienígenas que desejavam extermina-los.

Porém, perceberam a maldade desde e dos demais, se recusando e acabando por serem mortos, enquanto Kakarotto se divertia, matando-os, desejando abri-los para ver como era por dentro, tendo que ser contido por Vegeta a todo o momento, fazendo este se sentir uma babá deste.

Porém, o ancião da vila, ergue as mãos, alguns centímetros do chão, agarrando o tornozelo de Goku e ao olhar para ele, fala quase morto, com a face em confusão:

\- Por que virou esse monstro? O que aconteceu com o seu coração? – pois sentira ao tocar nele que algo aconteceu, sem conseguir identificar a causa, por ter conseguido sentir o âmago dele antes de se tornar o saiya-jin atual e nisso, morre, sem antes exibir um sorriso triste e falar em um último lamento repleto de dor e de piedade, por mais estranho que fosse sentir isso a um assassino, ainda mais de sua raça – Lamentável...

O olhar e a indagação do ancião namekusei-jin, assim como seu último lamento o deixam pensativo e nisso, alguns fragmentos difusos de recordações irrompem em sua mente.

Uma pessoa, que só conseguia ver a silhueta nas sombras e que parecera invocar sentimentos desconcertantes a este, sentimentos, que apesar de saber ser o contrário do que normalmente sentia, eram estranhos e incompreensíveis, embora que sentisse que em algum momento, há muito tempo atrás, não era a ele, sendo que somente conseguira identificar dois. Saudades e uma imensa tristeza que parecia querer se apoderar dele.

Sempre tivera esses flashes em forma de sombras, não conseguindo discernir a silhueta do homem que aparece em seus sonhos e em fragmentos de memórias, sempre e de forma intermitente. Algo nele ansiava para isso, mas, outra, não. Por algum motivo, tal recordação o faria sofrer, ele sentia isso.

Então, sacode a cabeça para os lados para tentar dissipar as memórias e sensações, enquanto que Vegeta, após arquear o cenho, o chamara, inúmeras vezes para desperta-lo da espécie de transe que se encontrava, olhando ainda para o namekusei-jin que morrera aos seus pés, enquanto que seus olhos pareciam perdidos e consideravelmente desfocados.

Fica aliviado ao ver que ele despertara e o olhava, aturdido, visivelmente confuso, mas, se recuperando, conforme Raditz e Nappa apareciam na frente de ambos, falando que a dragon ball já fora levada e então, os quatro se dirigem à nave grande pousada um pouco distante dali, percebendo que o arcasiano não estava ali.

Percorreram todo o planeta correndo, evitando voar, somente quando necessário, para diminuir ao máximo o uso de seus poderes, dificultado a localização deles com os scouters recém-trazidos pela Ginyu Tokusentai.

Kakarotto escondera que podia sentir o ki e, portanto, o ki poderoso que sentia desde que chegara ao planeta, até antes de entrarem em órbita e que identificara como provavelmente pertencente ao tal de Freeza, que tanto falavam e que não vira ainda, sabendo que de fato, estava bem longe dali. Além disso, sua análise de ki identificara que era mais poderoso que Vegeta, para desanimo dele.

Destroem os soldados e após torturar um, descobrem que havia um segredo e que Freeza fora interrogar os únicos dois namekusei-jins sobreviventes.

Então, decidem voar até lá, pois, Vegeta conhecia Freeza e se ele estava tentando arrancar informação do namekusei-jin, não prestaria atenção no scouter e inclusive, desligava nesses momentos para se concentrar.

Pegara um para localiza-lo, conseguindo e quando se aproximaram, destrói o scouter, chegando até o arcosiano, percebendo que surrava um namekusei-jin que resistia, notando que mais longe dali, havia uma casa estranha no alto de uma montanha escapada.

Na batalha que se segue, Raditz e Nappa, apesar dos treinos ocultos, ficaram extremamente feridos, quase mortos, só sobrando Vegeta e Kakarotto, que adotara o seu nome saiya-jin, abandonando o nome Goku, não se lembrando de quem dera esse nome a ele, enquanto trajava uma armadura dada por eles e que agora estava quebrada.

Estes estão seriamente feridos e Freeza começa a rir, sem sair da segunda forma, humilhando-os quando decide "brincar" com todos, decidindo mudar de Vegeta, caído e sem forças, para o outro, de cabelos que desafiavam a gravidade e que insistira em se levantar, enfrentando-o, embora estivesse ferido. Com os outros dois, "brincaria" depois.

Porém, Vegeta sorria vitorioso, pois, este não sabia que Kakarotto estava longe de ser completamente são e que era propenso a explosões ao nível da insanidade.

E de fato, a humilhação que faz o saiya-jin passar, ofendendo-o e inclusive, "brincando" enquanto o golpeava, tomando cuidado de não mata-lo para em seguida cuspir na sua face e gargalhar intensamente dele, fora o derradeiro ato final para a explosão deste, o que se sucede.

Tendo um dos seus surtos de ira, só que no nível da insanidade, conforme Vegeta previra, o poder de Kakarotto explodiu absurdamente, fazendo o arcasiano recuar, quando pelo scouter o poder subia a níveis inimagináveis com este rosnando ferozmente e cujo poder invocara uma tempestade de raios e trovões, assim como a terra que se remexia e se fragmentava em volta deste.

Sua loucura e insanidade ao assumir níveis críticos, o fazia surtar com um intenso ódio surgindo nele, uma raiva sem precedentes e sem limites, sentindo que o seu sangue fervia e seus poderes implodiam, varrendo uma área considerável e arrastando todos que estavam em seu entorno.

Inclusive, Freeza tem dificuldade em se manter no local, devido à força do ki deste, sendo que seu scouter explode na face, enquanto que em wakusei (planeta) Freeza nº 45, próximo dali, o radar imenso explode com a violência do poder que registrara, matando todos que estavam na Central de Vigilância.

Atemorizado, sem entender o que acontecia, vê a cauda deste tornando-se dourada e depois o cabelo, após ficar oscilando entre a cor negra e a dourada, se fixa em um dourado intenso e se erguem, ficando espetados e os orbes se tornando verdes, cuja íris refletia o ódio insano deste em meio a rosnados violentos e brutais, fazendo seu oponente arregalar os olhos, atemorizado e sentindo a morte envolve-lo.

Por algum motivo, os olhos eram aterradores e o deixaram, praticamente, petrificado de terror.


	14. O fim do império de Freeza

**Notas da Autora**

O arcosiano nada pôde fazer contra a fúria insana de Kakarotto.

Então, os quatro resolvem destruir o vestígio do outrora império que ruiu pelas mãos dos saiya-jins...

Porém, em dos planetas de Freeza, acabam descobrindo que...

**Capítulo 14 - O fim do império de Freeza**

A respiração entrecortada de Kakarotto era aterradora, pois, ainda se encontrava em seu surto e antes que Freeza pudesse reagir, seu corpo é rasgado ao meio, quando o saiya-jin pega com uma mão o ombro deste, cravando os dedos na carne dele e depois, ao cravar numa das coxas do arcasiano, que se contorce em agonia, ele estende os braços com força, rasgando-o, tal como uma folha de papel, assim como a cauda dourada dele que pegara na do arcasiano e tracionara, arrancando do corpo, manchando tudo a sua volta com o sangue roxeado e rindo, insanamente, frente a todo o líquido arroxeado que havia tingido a área, parando para admirar a "pintura" que fizera, segundo a sua visão, para depois jogar os pedaços no chão e explodi-los com o ki.

Ainda surtado e com uma sede absoluta de sangue, Kakarotto avançou contra o namekusei-jin caído para destruí-lo e Vegeta fica irado, pois percebera que havia somente aquele e um outro vivo, dentro da estranha casa e não podia permitir que perdesse o desejo da vida eterna como queria por causa de um sádico insano e nisso, irado, sente seu poder transbordar, passando a concentrar toda a sua fúria e frustação na figura de Kakaroto e deste acabando com a sua chance de ter o desejo da vida eterna se continuasse agindo daquele modo.

Com isso, se admira, momentaneamente, de conseguir a transformação de super saiya-jin, para depois golpeá-lo fortemente no rosto, arremessando-o longe de Neil, que agonizava, impedindo assim que terminasse o trabalho que Freeza começou.

Então, se refazendo e sorrindo insanamente, Kakarotto parte para cima do príncipe, inclusive rindo de felicidade, enquanto que este sorria, frente à batalha acirrada que provavelmente teria, acabando por se esquecer, momentaneamente, do motivo de conter o guerreiro a sua frente, pois, seu sangue por batalhas falara mais alto, ainda mais se tratando de um oponente poderoso, enquanto que tinha o seu orgulho, não só de saiya-jin, como de príncipe e portanto, sendo em tese o mais poderoso de sua raça.

Passou a se focar somente em derrotar o "terceira classe" a sua frente, concentrando os seus poderes.

Nisso, ambos começam a lutar, arrasando muitos lugares e destruindo montanhas, enquanto que Raditz e Nappa olhavam estarrecidos, sem conseguir se mexer pela dor e pela surpresa, sendo na visão deles, "dois monstros" se engalfinhando, assim como a batalha que durava mais de uma hora, até que ambos ficam cansados, mas, não sem antes os dois saiya-jins feridos verem Kakarotto derrubar Vegeta com um soco potente no rosto, fazendo-o cair no chão, inconsciente, desfazendo a transformação.

O fato de seu irmão caçula derrotar aquele tido como o "mais poderoso" da raça deles, fez Raditz se encher de orgulho, pois, isso indicava que seu irmão era mais poderoso do que o príncipe deles, pensando, que se o pai deles estivesse vivo, ficaria igualmente orgulhoso.

Porém, com a briga, Vegeta conseguiu "acalmar", de certa forma, Kakarotto, que havia se divertido e muito, refreando assim seu desejo de sangue e consequentemente, desfazendo a transformação, caindo no chão e sentando, sentindo os músculos tensos.

Já, o príncipe que havia perdido a consciência por alguns minutos, desperta, bufando de raiva por ter perdido e passando a declarar em seu interior, que Kakarotto era o seu rival número um.

Então, os quatro saiya-jins enfraquecidos caminham até Neil caído, que estava vivo por pouco e nisso, Vegeta o ergue pelo pescoço, perguntando dentre os dentes cerrados, ainda tentando digerir a derrota para um saiya-jin "terceira classe" como se referia a Kakarotto:

\- Ouvimos que parece haver um código ou algo assim. Freeza, mesmo juntando todas as Dragon Ball´s, não conseguiu realizar o seu desejo. Qual é verme?

Nisso, o guerreiro namekusei-jin ri, em meio a um acesso violento de tosse e fala, enquanto arfava:

\- Nunca direi a monstros... Além disso, ele não será realizado. - nisso, ri ainda mais, acabando por golfar mais sangue roxo que acaba caindo na armadura do monarca daquela raça.

Ele arqueia o cenho, inicialmente, ao ver o sangue arroxeado no que sobrara de sua armadura, para depois ficar irado, também, pelo fato do sangue de um inferior suja-lo.

Então, sabendo que ainda havia um vivo, esmaga a cabeça deste lentamente embaixo de seus pés, quando o joga no chão, pisoteando-o, desejando prolongar seu sofrimento o máximo possível, vendo os olhos saltando da órbita e o som de ossos se partindo e a massa cefálica esguichando para os lados, juntamente com o sangue, até que enfim, Neil morre com o corpo convulsionando, até que cessa os movimentos.

\- Vamos, há outro para interrogarmos.

Voam até lá e vêem a casa. Ao adentrarem, observam que é um namekusei-jin enorme, sentado em uma imensa cadeira, mas, que já encontra-se morto.

Kakarotto já havia sentido o ki deste desaparecer, antes de entrarem, sendo que fora segundos antes do namekusei-jin morrer esmagado pelo pé de Vegeta.

Irado, este surta e deseja explodir o planeta ao concentrar seu poder em uma das mãos, decidindo começar explodindo o namekusei-jin enorme a sua frente, conseguindo através de uma rajada concentrada.

Porém, ainda sentia sua ira borbulhando em seu interior.

Kakarotto revira os olhos, achando que quem era louco era o príncipe e não ele, pois, este acabara sozinho, destruindo a sua chance de ficar imortal, sendo que fizera de tudo para contê-lo momentos antes, para evitar justamente isso e nisso, revira os olhos, bufando, ao cruzar os braços.

Após esse ato, Raditz munido de uma coragem que desconhecia de onde vinha, antes que o monarca surtasse completamente, temendo que este fosse se tornar uma versão de Kakarotto, consegue chama-lo a razão, agradecendo mentalmente de ser mais fácil chamar Vegeta á razão, do que seu irmão, pelo que percebera.

Então, com visível cuidado, comenta, tentando ser casual, assim como ocultando o seu medo, que precisavam repor as suas forças, além de se recuperarem por completo, antes de partirem para destruir o que restou do império do arcosiano, adicionando que havia a nave de Freeza para isso.

O príncipe consente, ainda mais ao ver o estado de sua armadura e nisso, se dirigem até a imensa nave, fazendo revezamento em quem ficaria no tanque, de dois em dois. Os primeiros foram Vegeta e Nappa, depois, Raditz e Kakaroto, já que um dos dois que podia se transformar em super saiya-jin, precisava ficar desperto e atento a qualquer problema.

Nisso, enquanto Kakarotto e Raditz se recuperavam, após Vegeta e Nappa desocuparem as Medical Machine´s, este consegue acessar informações sigilosas, graças ao fato de terem achado um cientista de Freeza vivo e que após tortura, os "ajudou", acessando o mainframe do império do mesmo, vendo que tentavam contatá-los e aproveitando que estes não conheciam nenhuma das vozes dos saiya-jins, fingem serem soldados, falando que o arcosiano, após serem indagados do motivo de Freeza não entrar em contato, explicam que não entrara, enquanto simulavam uma voz temerosa também, pois, normalmente os soldados agiriam assim em tal situação, inventando que não entrara em contato, pois estava torturando namekusei-jins para saber do segredo das Dragon Ball´s, conseguindo assim convencer o responsável pela comunicação, que sabia o quanto Freeza não gostava de ser interrompido quando estava torturando alguém e que o mesmo costumava desconectava o scouter, para não ser importunado, facilitando assim que aceitasse a mentira planejada pelo princípe.

Porém, sabiam que era questão de tempo, pois, a desculpa não duraria muito e por isso, Vegeta já começara a tecer um novo plano.

Então, após todos se recuperarem por completo, partem na nave do arcosiano, que estava intacta, pois tiveram o cuidado de deixa-la assim, para irem até os planetas de Freeza, um por um e destruí-los.

Mas, antes, Vegeta fez as honras de explodir Namekusei, passando a saborear a explosão de fogos de artifício, compreendendo o motivo de Freeza adorar fazer isso aos planetas tidos como inúteis.

A explosão de fogos do planeta Namekusei, era a comemoração deste ao início do reinado dos saiya-jins no universo, pois, com Freeza morto, nada os impediria, além de terem ficado mais fortes, após se recuperarem, mesmo Raditz e Nappa.

Treinariam ainda mais para superar os seus limites, todos eles, enquanto que Vegeta desejava ultrapassar Kakarotto.

Então, param no planeta próximo dali e destroem todos os soldados, passando a vagarem por todos, exterminando um por um, até que param em um, onde descobrem algo que os deixa chocados.

Em um dos planetas, em troca de misericórdia para que cessassem a tortura, um cientista revela algo que os deixa aturdidos e Vegeta exclama, desconcertado:

\- O quê?! É verdade?!

Então, rosna violentamente, assim como os demais, que chicoteavam a cauda com ira no ar, fazendo o pobre alienígena se encolher ainda mais se era possível, enquanto que acabara mijando no chão de pavor.

Afinal, não era um guerreiro e sim, um mero cientista, outrora a mando de Freeza.


	15. Início do Império dos saiya-jins

**Notas da Autora**

Os saiya-jins prosseguem com a destruição do vestígio do Império de Freeza...

E ao saberem da notícia estarrecedora, Vegeta começa a traçar um novo plano...

Nisso, um reencontro, inesperado.  
*Yo!

Esse Bardock tem as premonições que adquiriu em Kanassa, mas, mantém em segredo. No próximo capítulo isso será revelado.

Além disso, esse poder ajudará e muito, a Chichi, de forma indireta, ainda mais com esse Kakarotto insano, embora inteligente. Mas, mesmo assim, um sádico louco e igualmente cruel e perverso.

Igual ou pior que o Kakarotto do fan mangá Dragon Ball Multiverse.

Embora tenha uma pequena centelha, quase ínfima, um vestígio, da convivência com Gohan e todo o amor que recebeu dele... Porém, a Red Ribbon fez um estrago imenso demais para essa pequenina e quase insignificante centelha irradiar por si mesma.

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura XDDDDDD 

**Capítulo 15 - Início do Império dos saiya-jins**

Todos ainda se refaziam da notícia, no mínimo estarrecedora. Ainda havia saiya-jins vivos, sendo que estes estavam trabalhando em uma mina de minério em um dos planetas de Freeza e sendo controlados por uma espécie de coleira que dava choques mortais para as demais raças, mas não para a resistência deles, embora os machucassem consideravelmente, sendo mantidos com pouca comida, para não terem força para buscarem a libertação, enquanto suas caudas haviam sido amputadas.

Frente a tal notícia, terminam de destruir o alienígena e partem para enfrentar Cold e Cooler. Vegeta para Cold, em sua última forma e Kakarotto lidara com Cooler.

Após derrota-los, com eles usando seu poder máximo, visando humilha-los, terminam de erradicar os arcasianos do universo.

Após tomarem o controle de alguns alienígenas cientistas do império caído dos arcosianos, comemorando com fogos provenientes do planeta natal dessa raça, partem até o planeta onde se encontrava os outros sobreviventes de sua raça, invadindo-o, destruindo os soldados remanescentes do império e libertando os saiya-jins.

Nisso, Kakaroto encontra o seu pai, mas, não o abraça nem nada, mas, o reconheceu, ainda mais que Raditz chegara depois até eles, apresentando ambos um para o outro.

\- Como foi poupado? Pelo que soube, você havia voltado à Bejiita, após se recuperar de um ataque no planeta Kanassa. – Raditz comenta curioso.

\- De fato, me recuperei e fui para o planeta Ming, já que a minha equipe havia se adiantado. Quando cheguei lá, descobrir os planos de Freeza, que era de erradicar os saiya-jins. Mesmo ferido, consegui voar em direção a Bejiita e ao chegar, tentei avisa-los dos planos, mas, fui capturado no refeitório principal, juntamente com os demais.

\- Capturado? Mas, não havia vários saiya-jins? – Kakarotto questiona, pois, se era refeitório, devia ter algum de sua raça.

\- Sim. Mas, apareceram soldados que lançaram uma espécie de bomba pequena ou algo assim. Além de explodir com violência, ferindo muitos e matando alguns, havia uma espécie de gás e perdi a consciência. – nisso, torce o rosto frente às recordações, suprimindo um rosnado, ao continuar narrando o ocorrido – Conseguia despertar por alguns minutos, pois lutava com toda a força do meu ser para ficar consciente, mesmo estando em um tanque, não uma medical machine, mas, outro, que exalava um gás contínuo. Amargamente, tive que assistir impotente, nosso planeta natal ser erradicado do universo.

\- Então, capturaram só alguns, pelo visto e provavelmente, outros que estavam espalhados e conquistando planetas. – Kakarotto comenta pensativo.

\- Provavelmente... Quando despertei, estava com esse dispositivo no pescoço e sem a minha cauda, passando a ser um escravo do desgraçado que destruiu meu planeta natal. – nisso, torce o punho, com ira.

\- Mas, é estranho que precisem de mão de obra viva para fazer tal trabalho. Como possuíam tecnologia, por que não usar robôs ou até androides? O que é mais seguro e fácil, além de poderem trabalhar interruptamente? – Kakarotto questiona, intrigado, pois vira a tecnologia de perto, conforme invadiam os planetas de Freeza – Além disso, era para nenhum saiya-jin estar vivo, fora alguns. Portanto, não haveria motivos para escravizar a nossa raça.

\- De fato, inicialmente, soube que não manteria nenhum vivo, a não ser apenas três. Porém, frente à descoberta acidental do minério Dairon, uma liga especial, muitas vezes mais forte que o comum, o Horion, o bastardo não perdeu tempo e começou a explorar. Porém, descobriu que os equipamentos sofisticados não conseguiam extrai-lo, graças a interferências absurdas de espécies de ondas que o minério emitia na forma bruta, além do fato de que as demais raças, não suportavam o trabalho ou a espécie de radiação. Então, foi descoberto que os saiya-jins suportavam o trabalho e tais condições inóspitas, além de terem certa imunidade a essas espécies de ondas. Então, decidiu poupar metade da raça para serem usadas nessas minas, desse planeta em especial.

\- Mas, nós somos perigosos, no sentido, que seria preciso um controle efetivo... – Raditz comenta, porém, é cortado por um gesto de Kakarotto, fazendo-o arquear o cenho para o seu irmão mais novo.

\- Imagino que desenvolveram uma forma de controla-los, através desse dispositivo e cortando-lhes a cauda. Um dispositivo, simples, mas, eficaz e que aguentaria as interferências do minério em forma de ondas ou algo semelhante a isso. – fala para seu irmão mais velho, respondendo o questionamento dele.

\- Isso mesmo. Se saíssemos da mina, sem autorização, a coleira nos castigaria com um choque violento, podendo nos matar assim ou não, dependendo da vontade deles, pois, apesar da superfície ter tal interferência, era muito pouca e o dispositivo funcionava e se tentássemos tira-lo, seria injetado um líquido, automaticamente, que é um veneno poderoso, mas, de ação lenta, para morrermos em agonia, como já vi ocorrendo muitas vezes.

\- Quanto a isso, não se preocupe, Bardock. Iremos deixar alguns cientistas vivos, os mais covardes e que não sejam desafiadores. Os faremos remover as coleiras e algum jeito de restaurar as caudas de todos. – Vegeta fala surgindo de um corredor, seguido dos demais saiya-jins recém-libertados.

\- Não irão querer nos ajudar... Não são burros. – Nappa comenta – E não pode ser alguns, caso, consigamos. Precisamos de mais.

\- Para isso, podemos usar a técnica de Freeza, não acha, Vegeta? – Kakarotto perguntou em tom de confirmação com um sorriso maligno, tal como surgiu em Vegeta.

\- Técnica do Freeza? – Nappa arqueia o cenho, olhando do seu príncipe para o jovem saiya-jin, demorando para assimilar o que falavam.

\- Pode deixar que cuidarei disso. Como príncipe da nossa raça de guerreiros orgulhosos e destemidos e agora, soberano de nosso povo, farei com que surja o império dos saiya-jins, com lições apreendidas no passado... Convivi bastante com aquele bastardo para aprender algumas habilidades dele.

Assumiu o título publicamente, pois, conversara com Kakarotto em particular e o mesmo falara que não gostaria do cargo de imperador, devido às obrigações atreladas a este, pois apreciava a liberdade e detestava lidar com atos burocráticos ou maçantes, enquanto que Vegeta não via problemas em lidar com as obrigações do cargo, mas, mesmo assim, prometeu o título de general e braço-direito dele, assim como segundo em comando, além de declara-lo seu rival, que aceita e falara o mesmo dele.

\- Usar, prometer e trair? – Bardock pergunta, sorrindo malignamente.

\- Claro... Freeza garantia com o seu poder e farei o mesmo conosco... Somos poderosos, somos os orgulhosos e poderosos saiya-jins e usaremos isso em nosso favor, para depois darmos o devido "bote" e conseguir mais escravos... Agora, nós dominaremos o universo! É o início da era dos saiya-jins e se depender de nós, eterna! – nisso, gargalha malignamente, seguido por todos.

Então, conseguem fazer os cientistas remanescentes retirarem as coleiras, mantendo alguns vivos, sobre observação contínua, sendo obrigados a explicar tudo o que faziam, até que entendessem, tendo cuidando dessa parte Bardock e Kakarotto, já que os dois possuíam uma boa capacidade de assimilação, assim como Vegeta, que começava a traçar um esboço de seu plano, recebendo ideias de ambos já que eles se alteravam na fiscalização dos poucos alienígenas cientistas.

Então, após a primeira fase, que consistia na libertação dos saiya-jins das coleiras e da restauração da cauda, graças a um invento de um dos cientistas, em troca da libertação de sua raça que estava presa nos antigos laboratórios de Freeza e a proteção da mesma, algo que Vegeta aceitou, embora o pobre alienígena não soubesse que era apenas uma manobra e que em breve descobririam do que os saiya-jins eram capazes, além de que promessas vazias feitas a um ser inferior, podiam ser quebradas, tranquilamente. Os saiya-jins podiam ser tão ardilosos quanto Freeza fora, senão, mais.

Afinal, não havia valor em prometer algo, ainda mais um mero verme inferior e indigno de atenção. Podiam prometer, apenas para "brincar" com eles, sendo que as promessas só possuíam valor e deveriam ser honradas de um saiya-jin para outro saiya-jin, pois assim ditava seu orgulho de guerreiro. Mas, somente para os semelhantes.

Afinal, todos os demais seres do universo eram tido como inferiores, não passando de meros vermes para serem pisoteados e promessas feitas a tais seres, eram realizadas no intuito de "brincar" por serem vazias e descabidas.

Então, unindo-se, sobre os planos de Vegeta e com Kakarotto auxiliando na execução e com ideias, assim como o seu pai, começam a tecer um intricado plano, tendo sido este elaborado minunciosamente e a prova de falhas. Bardock fora nomeado conselheiro do imperador por Vegeta.

Afinal, desejavam tomar o universo para si e começar a nova era dos saiya-jins, como um império poderoso e imbatível, além de aprenderem com os erros do passado, para que não voltassem a cometer os mesmos erros.


	16. Promessa

**Notas da Autora**

Ao ver o quanto o seu filho mudou a partir das visões antigas que teve e que também se alteraram em algum momento, Bardock faz Kakarotto prometer de guerreiro para guerreiro que...

*

Yo!

Antes de uma explicação, coloquei uma nova imagem no capítulo 11 - "Descobrindo suas origens e a insanidade sádica"

Agora, sobre isso de promessas...

Bem, eles prometeram a Freeza e foram apunhalados.

Como disse. Eles aprenderam com os erros do passado. Além de aprenderem sobre os métodos do arcosiano. Ao menos no início.

Quanto a concepção de orgulho, muitos baseiam-se no estereótipo do guerreiro oriundo de escritores gregos e romanos (ocidente), assim como do bushido (oriente).

Se formos analisar, trata-se de inter-relacionamentos entre a mesma espécie. Ou seja, humana. Portanto, não há de ser diferente.

Aqui, são abordadas raças diferentes, de planetas diferentes, de culturas extremamente diferentes, lembrando que para os saiya-jins as demais raças são vermes. E verme é verme.

São orgulhosos sim, de seu poder e força, sendo guerreiros natos, mas, somente entre eles, que são da mesma raça e que possuem o mesmo costume, cultura e tradição.

Agora, manter a promessa a um inseto, sendo o equivalente para eles, a prometermos a uma mosca: "Não a esmagarei" e a infeliz pousa em sua comida. Você a matará. Ou irá manter a sua promessa? Claro que não. Você a esmagará, pois, também é algo repulsivo. É assim que os saiya-jins veem as demais raça. Meros insetos para pisotearem.

Adiciona-se ao fato, que essa visão de promessa de guerreiros e tal, principalmente oriunda no cinema com o filme Tróia, 300 de Esparta e afins, assim como Ilíada, Odisseía e tantas outras, mesmo de ficção científica que abordam tão arquétipo romantizado (romance não precisa ser de amor e sim, uma concepção romanesca) de guerreiro no ponto de vista dos gregos e perpetuado pelos romanos, conforme os escritores gregos como Homero, Hesíodo, Eurípides e outros, em seus contos, assim como narravam a honra dos guerreiros em suas histórias, além daquela envolvida dentre samurais pela cultura oriental e outros semelhantes, que inclusive "pipocam" na tevê, cinemas, livros e revistas, assim como em histórias, que nada mais são do que uma versão romantizada e idealizada da concepção de um guerreiro.

No oriente, é pelo Bushido, o código de conduta samurai, retratado em um dos filmes mais famosos, "O último samurai" e tantos outros, espelhado pelos demais países orientais e no ocidental pelos gregos e seus contos como Odisseia e afins, assim como dos grandes e míticos heróis gregos, idealizados pela cultura grega.

Inclusive, eu também possuo essa concepção e fiquei com dúvida sobre modificar tal visão. Também possuo em mim, esse arquétipo de guerreiro, moldado da cultura grega.

Mas, para seres de raças diferentes, que não são da mesma espécie como na Terra, em que todos somos humanos, somente sendo de etnias diferentes, a história é outra e, portanto, não seguem os seus costumes de honra e orgulho, pois nem pertencem a mesma raça.

É tal como o exemplo da mosca. É assim que os saiya-jins veem os demais seres no universo, além de serem desconfiados. Foram apunhalados com Freeza e não oferecerão as costas novamente.

Também há isso a considerar. Para eles, as raças não tem honra e não cumprem com a sua parte. Manter a promessa á elas, é permitir que sejam traídos, novamente e cujas consequências deixaram marcas duradouras, usando a promessa que fazem, como foi no passado e cujas consequências os marcaram. Neste aspecto, Freeza deixou bastantes marcas, fazendo-os rever muitas de suas atitudes e considerações.

Afinal, se os alienígenas não tem honra e não cumprem com a sua palavra na visão deles, por que devem cumprir as suas? Afinal, não são guerreiros e não possuem honra como eles, sempre desconfiado do desejo das demais raças o apunhalarem, sempre que possível.

Na visão deles, pós-Freeza, somente os saiya-jin possuem honra e orgulho, portando, as promessas tem valor e serão cumpridas, algo que não se pode dizer das demais raças.

E não são todos que "brincam". Somente alguns, e como os demais seres são inferiores, o equivalente a nossa visão perante os insetos repulsivos, por que manter? Voltamos ao exemplo da mosca, anterior, que não é tão diferente, considerando que as raças tem diferentes aparências, também, ao contrário de nós, terráqueos, que mudando a etnia, possuímos o mesmo corpo.

Além disso, quero variar e isso, do valor e promessa entre guerreiros, se fez necessário, além de querer variar, um pouco.

Algo que só terá tal visão nessa fanfictions, graças às pós-era de Freeza e sua falsidade, além de manipulação, marcando profundamente os saiya-jins.

Para nós, é difícil mudar essa concepção de guerreiro, que temos baseados no ideal grego para os mesmos e que nos baseamos no bushido, código de honra e conduta samurai, assim dos filmes. Eu também tive sérias dúvidas, pois, tenho forte em mim esse ideal, inconsciente.

Mas, ao considerar a visão de raças alienígenas e a traição de Freeza, considerei que seria válido e algo diferente.

Isso é apenas as minhas considerações para essa ideia, explicando o que me levou a tomar tal decisão.

Apenas isso ^ ^"

Não quero mudar a opinião de ninguém, apenas, explicar o que me levou a tal decisão.

Agora, boa leitura ^ ^

**Capítulo 16 - Promessa**

Em um dos momentos que estavam sozinhos, Kakarotto pergunta ao genitor, já que Raditz havia saído para dar prosseguimento ao plano orquestrado por eles.

Percebendo pelo ki que havia se afastado, pergunta ao genitor que já havia aprendido a técnica de sentir ki, por si mesmo, surpreendendo a todos pela rapidez, sem estes saberem que já conhecia tal método graças as suas visões sobre o filho mais novo, mas, ocultou tal poder que adquiriu em Kanassa de todos:

\- Por que permaneceu vivo? – Kakarotto questiona pensativo – Aliais, me admiro de muitos permanecerem vivos, aguentando serem escravos daquele desgraçado.

\- Simples. Quando você era bebê, tive visões suas na Terra, um planeta azul, sendo que descobri o nome depois, quando soube que seria enviado para tal planeta. Embora que nas minhas visões, suas roupas eram estranhas, assim como os seus olhos, diferentes de nossa raça... – nisso, o jovem olha surpreso para o genitor, que sorri, de certa forma triste, embora ele não entendesse o porque de tal olhar – E sendo que via você com um velho, provavelmente um chikyuu-jin e depois, com uma jovem terráquea de cabelo azul... Sendo que a última visão, antes de eu perder novamente a consciência ao ver Bejiita ser erradicada do universo, era você enfrentando Freeza. Essa visão me deu forças para continuar vivendo, pois desejava ver o quão forte você ficaria.

\- Não sei de que velho está falando ou de que terráquea... Não lembro nada da minha estadia naquele planeta, além de flashes difusos... Com exceção da recordação vaga de terráqueos de branco e muita dor que associei a eles. Uma dor e medo que não consigo descrever, além de um ódio intenso, enquanto que sonho, não sabendo se é de fato sonho, mas, vejo um homem, o contorno de um, não conseguindo ouvir a voz dele, mas, tal visão me conforta de uma forma poderosa... Por mais que soe como patético e idiota, me acalma, além de me fazer sentir saudades... Há também uma criança que surge em minha mente. Consigo me lembrar do cheiro e som da voz, ao menos um pouco, que também é acalentadora, sendo que isso me faz sentir um saiya-jin fraco e patético. – rosna ao confessar aquilo para o genitor sem entender o motivo de fazer aquilo, sendo que nem falara com Raditz, tendo convivido mais tempo com ele do que com o seu pai, até aquele momento.

"_Por acaso estava virando um imbecil patético sentimental?"_ Kakarotto pensa consigo mesmo, arqueando o cenho ao se censurar, mentalmente por tal fraqueza, como era visto por sua raça de orgulhosos e poderosos guerreiros natos.

Então, pega Bardock pela armadura dele e fala entre os dentes, rosnando, ameaçando-o, embora sentisse em seu íntimo, que por algum motivo, tal ato fazia-se desnecessário:

\- Se ousar contar a alguém o que disse...

Mas, o pai olha firmemente para o filho, apoiando a mão dele na do jovem, para este ver que os olhos ônix haviam parecido acinzentar-se, fugazmente, antes dele sorrir tristemente e falar, sem se alterar com os rosnados ensurdecedores de Kakarotro, embora tivessem cessado, momentaneamente, frente ao olhar estranho do genitor, que parecera distante e estranhamente acinzentado naquele instante:

\- Não contarei Kakarotto. Afinal, para quem contaria e por quê? Você salvou a mim e aos outros de sua raça. O respeito por isso, assim como pelo seu poder, que supera o do nosso imperador. Sabemos que foi você que destruiu Freeza... Eu vi nas minhas premonições, embora tenha estranhado as imensas mudanças nas visões, sendo diferentes do que inicialmente tinha visto para você. Sei da nave e do robô, assim como os seus sentimentos para com eles – nisso, vê o filho soltá-lo, inconscientemente e arregalar os olhos – Fez bem em escondê-los e inclusive aprovo isso. Eles te serviram bem e graças a eles, aumentou e muito os seus poderes. Guardarei os seus segredos, eu prometo por minha honra, desde que também me prometa, que quando você ficar de frente a uma autêntica terráquea, sendo que esta terá cabelos negros e orbes da mesma cor, sendo uma guerreira, além de muito poderosa, que conseguirá encurrala-lo em uma batalha, adicionando o fato que terá uma espécie de mascote ou algo assim, peço que contenha-se, apesar de tudo. Não faça nenhuma loucura, dome a si mesmo. Não a trate do mesmo jeito que tratará, futuramente, todos os demais seres, principalmente as fêmeas, respeite-a. Não a machuque ambas, não as torture ou faça loucuras, além de não castigá-las, trate-as bem, ou pelo menos o que entende por isso, sendo o oposto de como trata as demais raças, deixando-as sem quaisquer ferimentos, assim como não escravize-as e nem as mate. Prometa-me, por sua honra como guerreiro, de um guerreiro para o outro, que fará o que eu pedi? Em troca de seus segredos? Assim como peço para que não conte a ninguém do meu poder das visões? – arqueia o cenho, sabendo que no íntimo, Kakarotto não o mataria, mesmo que fosse a solução mais fácil e simples, pois ainda possuía algum sentimento dentro dele e que nem percebera, ainda.

Não que Bardock também os possuía, quer dizer, algum sentimento mas intenso para as demais raças ou algo assim, apenas um pouco, sendo mais no tocante da chikyuu-jin graças as primeiras visões, assim como tentara reproduzir o treinamento que seu filho fizera nelas, com um outro terráqueo, uma espécie de animal falante no alto de uma torre e com um que reconheceu como um namekusei-jin e depois, com um ser de cor azul, com antenas e roupas estranhas, sendo que era como se fosse um espectador, embora tentasse executa-las sempre que possível, sem ninguém perceber, conseguindo com relativo sucesso. Agora, com a cauda de volta, sentia-se mais poderoso, acreditando que podia se transformar, ainda mais ao descobrir o segredo da transformação em super saiya-jin. Vira, mas, na primeira visão, estava com roupas diferentes, acreditando serem terráqueas, achando estranho ao ver que de uma hora para a outra, as visões se alteraram, dele passando a usar uma armadura em vez das roupas da Terra.

Mas, a visão de outrora, da jovem terráquea, dele casado com ela, vivendo na Terra e os filhos poderosos que ele teve, lhe foi confortadora e o influenciou ao longo dos anos, ajudando-o a sobreviver em meio ao "inferno" diário, assim como a visão dele derrotando Freeza.

Portanto, como sabia de tudo isso, precisava evitar que ele fizesse algum mal à jovem e ao ser que a acompanhava, pois, poderia fazer um considerável estrago, inclusive, irremediável. Mas, prometera guardar para si tais visões, apenas compartilhando com o filho, sabendo que ele guardaria segredo.

Não achava justo mexer com o destino dos outros, mas, temera, ao ver o estado do seu filho, que provavelmente acabaria arruinando a existência de Gohan e Goten, assim como se condenando pelo resto de sua vida por seus erros.

Além disso, sabia sobre Gohan, que o criara, assim como o que aquele exército fez com o filho, desejando poder arrasa-los, pessoalmente, por praticamente prejudica-lo e muito, fazendo-o a se transformar no monstro que era hoje, acabando por ameaçar a terráquea, pois teve visões perturbadoras dela frente a este "novo" Kakarotto, assim como as consequências, caso não conseguisse protege-la de seu filho e, portanto, frente a isso, decidira intervir, não bruscamente, mas, garantir que maiores danos não fossem causados nela. Orava, para que conseguisse salvá-la de um saiya-jin insano e consequentemente, salvar os seus netos que ainda não nasceram.

Não o ajudara da recordação de Gohan, pois tinha esperanças que seria por si só.

Além disso, mesmo que falasse, não seria a mesma coisa que lembrar-se, suscitando as lembranças por si mesmo, assim como os sentimentos desta. Era a melhor opção.

Somente torcia para que acontecesse antes que não houvesse mais volta, embora soubesse o quanto ele sofreria ao se recordar de tudo.

Surpreendera-se, da espécie de sabedoria e julgamento calmo e sereno, assim como uma parte de humanidade que havia adquirido graças a tais visões.

Após algum tempo, pensativo, seu filho mais novo, responde:

\- Sim. Porém, nego ao fato, e falo agora, que ao ficarem comigo, serão ambas escravas e me reservo no direito de mata-las. Não posso contemplar em minha promessa, em nome da minha honra, tudo o que você solicita, pois, é muita coisa, considerando que são apenas napkes, ou seja, inferiores. Preciso ter algum poder sobre elas e disso, também não abrirei mão. O direito de vida ou morte, além de que, tal direito me agrada e muito. São apenas esses dois requisitos que não entram na minha promessa. Então, quanto as suas demais solicitações. Prometo. Pela minha cauda e honra de guerreiro – fala em um tom aborrecido e olhando para os lados, estreitando os olhos. - afinal, se ela é poderosa, poderei fazê-la minha escrava de treino e disso, não abrirei mão, como disse anteriormente. Quanto às punições, posso muito bem abrir mão, pois há outros métodos, considerando o quanto os chikyuu-jin são fracos, fisicamente e emotivamente, quanto ao sexo, sei que terei outras fêmeas para poder me saciar quando eu quiser. Além disso, há outros meios... Somente terei relações se ela vier por si mesma até mim ou pedir.

E nisso dá um sorriso extremamente malicioso, para depois se tornar maligno, enquanto parecera visualizar algo em sua mente.

Bardock suspira cansado, mas, sabe que já conseguiu muita coisa. Até mais do que imaginara. Assim, garantia que menos estrago fosse feito e o mesmo, talvez fosse contornável mais para frente, embora que o melhor teria sido se conseguisse todas as suas solicitações. Porém, não gostara do teor das últimas palavras: "Além disso, há outros meios... Somente terem relações se ela vier por si mesma até mim ou pedir."

Porém, não podia fazer nada frente a isso, além de contentar-se com o que conseguira, que até fora muito, surpreendendo-o, considerando que se tratava de Kakarotto.

\- Muito obrigado, filho. – agradece, vendo-o olhar para ele, surpreso.

Porém, veste volta a olhar com a face de poucos amigos, conforme Raditz retorna, suspirando cansado e mexendo o pescoço para os lados, após cumprir a missão, no mínimo, maçante.


	17. Conquistando novas fronteiras

**Notas da Autora**

Graças ao plano engenhosamente arquitetado por Vegeta, com auxílio de Kakarotto e Bardock, os saiya-jins consolidam o seu poder no universo, assim como igual temor, que proporcionam as demais raças.

Então, partem para uma nova parte do espaço, até então inexplorada por Freeza.

**Capítulo 17 - Conquistando novas fronteiras**

Os quatro passaram a serem idolatrados pelos saiya-jins como os quatro salvadores e com os sobreviventes de sua raça, recentemente libertados, destroem o vestígio da existência de Freeza e de sua raça.

Alguns povos, antigos aliados de dele, temendo os saiya-jins, procuraram fazer alianças com os mesmos, sabendo que ao contrário deste, eles precisavam de cientistas e consequentemente, tecnologia, vendo aí uma ótima oportunidade de acordo.

Porém, os saiya-jins aprenderam com o arcosiano a traição, algo que os marcou profundamente e de maneira irrevogável, tornando-os ressabiados e desconfiados, não acreditando que promessas variam para os demais povos e que era besteira insistir, pois acabariam sendo traídos, novamente e aprenderam a lição amarga, nunca mais oferecendo as costas aos inimigos, que eram todas as raças do universo.

Então, após absorverem a tecnologia destas raças, antigas aliadas dos arcosianos em apenas dois anos, destruíram o planeta deles e os transformaram em escravos, usando aqueles que eram cientistas foragidos da raça deles como responsáveis pelos escravos, garantindo proteção dos mesmos, com estes adorando poder punir aqueles que os expulsaram de seu planeta natal por vários motivos.

No final, eles conseguiram bastantes escravos, focando-se em cientistas, inicialmente e com coleiras iguais aos que os saiya-jins usavam quando escravos do arcosiano com dispositivos semelhantes, além de outro para que ajudassem o escravo a lidar com a gravidade exacerbada do planeta, já que encontraram um planeta que lembrava e muito Bejiita, com uma gravidade similar, expurgando a raça que vivia ali, passando a nomeá-la de Harian para Bejiita, conseguindo um novo lar para a sua raça, além de pegar os sobreviventes como escravos, claro.

E conforme conquistavam planetas, passavam a fazer cada vez mais escravos de outras raças, agora, para uso dos demais saiya-jins no campo do prazer, doméstico e afins, enquanto que continuavam focados em capturar cientistas e garantir assim um excelente desenvolvimento tecnológico, sem depender de ninguém, como fora no passado e que teve graves consequências.

Em mais três anos, são a raça dominante, se tornando tão ou piores do que Freeza, firmando-se como a raça mais temida de todo o universo, cuja menção do nome, era o suficiente para os demais alienígenas se apavorarem.

Então, reviveram todos os costumes, tradições, hábitos e construções da época de Bejiita, como se o reinado deles jamais tivesse caído. Embora que em alguns aspectos, tenha havido mudanças significativas por causa de Freeza, tal como no quesito promessas, fazendo-os reverem este aspecto e consequentemente, não oferecerem as "costas" novamente.

Vegeta foi coroado, oficialmente e em uma cerimônia tradicional saiya-jin como Imperador, comemorando com uma batalha entre ele e Kakarotto, com este aceitando perder, mas, por pouco, apenas para não se tornar imperador, pois não apreciava a vida no palácio e as obrigações inerentes oriundas com o status, decidindo que simular uma derrota era melhor do que vencer e acabar tendo que assumir o cargo, pois saiya-jins somente obedeciam aquele que era tido como o mais forte de todos, podendo o imperador ser desafiado a qualquer momento, por algum saiya-jin que quisesse reivindicar o titulo de mais forte.

Após a nomeação de Vegeta, ao provar sua superioridade, sabendo em seu íntimo que Kakarotto era mais forte do que ele, ambos continuavam promovendo batalhas entre eles, em um domo fechado, com o imperador lutando para supera-lo e sendo tais batalhas, regulares, pois serviam como treinamento para ambos.

Para alívio dele, Kakarotto não desejava ser imperador, pois odiava ficar parado em um lugar, assim como as obrigações que vinham atreladas ao cargo, sendo que apreciava invadir planetas e caçar alienígenas para se divertir.

Frente a isso, o nomeou Líder de um esquadrão de ataque que consistia em um esquadrão formado com várias equipes de ataques a planetas, embora em alguns casos, Kakarotto tinha autorização para sair sozinho e erradicar um planeta por si só, quando estivesse demasiadamente estressado com algo ou desejando relaxar, quando era só destruir a civilização e de quebra, explodir o planeta.

Ele somente precisava comunicar seus atos, sem ser necessário pedir qualquer autorização, com o imperador dando a ele a chamada "autorização em branco", algo que somente Kakarotto possuía, permitindo fazer o que quisesse, desde que tal planta estivesse marcado para ser erradicado.

Para outros casos, fazia-se necessário uma equipe, nesse caso quando envolvia capitação de escravos, pois se dependesse dele, expurgaria toda a raça, por não possuir a mínima paciência de capturar escravos, apreciando o extermínio total e inclusive, do planeta em si.

Portanto, frente a isso, não possuía escravos, pois, não necessitava, só dispondo de escravas e apenas para seu prazer, com estas, raramente durante mais que uma noite, frente à violência saiya-jin nas relações carnais.

Todas as equipes que eram lideradas por ele, através dos comandantes de cada uma, sabiam melhor do que ninguém, que se o incomodassem ou o atrapalhasse de alguma maneira, seriam mortos sem qualquer hesitação, sendo estas equipes consideradas como loucas ou suicidas por fazerem parte do esquadrão dele, frente à loucura e insanidade deste, que inclusive, tinha uma mansão em Bejiita.

Além de muito dinheiro, sendo que não gastava, a não ser com alimentação e armaduras melhores, conforme o status dos saiya-jins, dividindo-se por modelos, sendo que haviam aqueles que só podiam ser usados por determinado status, exibindo o mesmo aos demais.

Porém, usava um que era tradicional, sendo só com uma coloração mais dourada, mas, somente a cor, sendo que esta representava aos demais que pertencia à classe dos heróis lendários dentre os saiya-jins, indicando seu status, sendo que com exceção dele, somente mais três saiya-jins a usavam. Vegeta, Raditz e Nappa.

Porém, apesar de tudo, a resistência, assim como o modelo, era o básico para que não tivesse a falsa sensação de segurança e consequentemente uma brecha inconsciente em sua defesa, sendo que era feita com material que não garantia muita proteção.

Quando a nave e ao robô, estes se encontravam ainda encapsulados e guardados em uma espécie de caixa forte, que foi dada para o seu pai, para que esse cuidasse da mesma, sempre que seu filho se ausentasse do planeta.

Mantê-los a salvo de tudo e de todos era a sua prioridade.

Quando se propunha a ficar um pouco em Bejiita, procurava estar sempre em atividade, fosse treinando ou lutando, nesse caso com Vegeta e até inclusive, fazendo sexo para aliviar-se e se divertir. Quanto as fêmeas de sua raça, várias se jogavam em seus braços, sendo cobiçado por muitas, pois além de ser um dos heróis da raça, era tido como um dos saiya-jins mais poderosos, garantindo assim que teriam crias poderosas com ele.

Com o tempo, controlou seus surtos, raramente não conseguindo impedi-las, porém, continuava cruel e perverso, matando por prazer e divertimento. Isso não mudara, porém, conseguira ser mais cruel e perverso que a média saiya-jin, fazendo seus conterrâneos se afastarem, além de adorar experimentar o sexo com outras raças, estuprando sempre que tinha uma chance a fim de "experimentação" pela aparência exótica das mesmas.

Os únicos que mantinham algum contato, sem serem os comandantes das equipes, por serem obrigados, eram Raditz e Bardock, sendo que este tinha suas visões e tivera algumas em relação ao seu filho.

Por ter fornecido excelentes ideias aos planos do Imperador, este o elegeu general, sem saber da habilidade dele, das visões que tinha, sendo que somente o filho mais novo sabia disso.

Além disso, conseguira a transformação em super saiya-jin, graças a uma das visões que teve, jurando que não deixaria ela se concretizar.

Graças a essa transformação, conseguira o posto de general, já que Kakarotto recusou, pois queria participar das caçadas nos planetas, invadindo e matando os seres, não se contendendo de ficar confinado na nova Bejiita.

Então, já tendo consolidado o seu poder, se preparam para dominar a outra parte do universo, após subjugar por completo aquelas que pertenceram anteriormente a Freeza.

\- Kakarotto- sama - um saiya-jin aparece em frente ao jovem e se curva.

\- O que quer lixo? - pergunta mal humorado, enquanto terminava a sua trigésima porção de carne, comendo acima da média de um de sua raça.

Odiava que o incomodassem quando comia e contara até cinquenta para não exterminar o saiya-jin apavorado e curvado a sua frente, temendo por sua patética vida.

Afinal, todos sabiam a consequência de perturbar um dos saiya-jins mais poderosos. Na verdade, o mais poderoso, já que havia diferença entre o poder dele e de Vegeta, embora só o Imperador e o pai dele sabiam disso.

\- Vim avisa-lhe a mando de Vegeta Kokuô-sama, o planeta que irá liderar a invasão com o seu esquadrão, Alfa. O líder do esquadrão Beta já foi avisado e está se preparando.

\- Qual é? - fala entre mastigadas - Espero que sejam ao menos bons... E não outra raça patética.

\- É o planeta Ryuushiro e as ordens são de manter alguns ryuushiro-jins como escravos. Enquanto isso, o esquadrão Beta atacará os Yahishiro, um aliado deste. E como sempre, possuem o direito de capturar os primeiros escravos para si e os demais que invadirem.

\- Não me interessa escravos machos. São um estorvo, além de fracos e patéticos. Além disso, mal paro no planeta. Para que me serviriam? Além disso, os mataria antes que aprendessem algo. Com certeza a menor insubordinação, quebraria todos os seus ossos e tiraria pedacinho por pedacinho rasgando a sua pele, apenas para descontrair. – então, um sorriso maligno brota de seus lábios, fazendo o conterrâneo deste, ainda curvado, se apavorar, assim como os demais nas mesas, que se afastaram, levemente, da de Kakarotto, que sorri frente a isso, adorando o olhar e cheiro de medo, que estava impregnado naquele imenso refeitório, enquanto um escravo se aproximava temeroso com mais uma bandeja enorme de comida, depositando-a na mesa e depois, saindo correndo dali o mais que conseguia, inclusive caindo no chão, frente a pressa de fugir.

\- Mas, pode leva-los a Centros de disciplina para saberem se comportar.

\- Teria que ir leva-los e embora fosse busca-los somente quando estivessem disciplinados, seria maçante e não estou a fim. Além disso, com certeza, este morreria em poucos segundos, pois não teria a paciência de esperar ser servido e precisaria ter o trabalho de me livrar do corpo com uma rajada, adicionando o fato deles serem completamente inúteis, além de que possuo um conhecimento consideravelmente vasto em diversas tecnologias ao contrário da maioria esmagadora de nossa raça - nisso, mastiga com ferocidade, engolindo um enorme bocado de comida, para depois, falar, entre as mordidas com a boca cheia – As fêmeas são o único tipo de escravo que me interessa, já que posso me divertir e muito, sendo algo extremamente prazeroso... Por falar nisso, as fêmeas daquela raça são humanoides? Ao menos?

A última pergunta fora realizada com um sorriso extremamente malicioso, enquanto comia a última porção de comida e se sentia satisfeito, após mais de sessenta porções enormes de carne, considerando que não estava faminto.


	18. Convocação e ordens complementares

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto recebe ordens complementares a invasão, pois Vegeta descobriu em um relatório que...  
Ao se recordar da promessa feita ao genitor, ele decide que...

Yo!  
Mudei a imagem de capa do capítulo 14 - "O fim do império de Freeza.".

Também devem perceber que nesses últimos capítulos, estes possuem poucas falas.  
O motivo disso, é que queria resumir e também explicar como os saiya-jins se tornaram uma raça tão temida e como ergueram um império poderoso, assim como é a cultura, costumes e inclusive, o aspecto das naves, das missões e etc.

Conforme surgirem os demais capítulos e sendo que já expliquei "tal coisa", os mesmos vão sendo dotados de mais falas.

Se colocasse as falas também, mesmo nesses capítulos, eles ficariam imensos, sendo que evito capítulos grandes por tomarem muito o meu tempo, revendo-os e provocando ainda mais atrasos, já que normalmente só tenho tempo para digitar a noite, desde que não tenha que fazer alguma atividade ou trabalho por causa da faculdade a distância.

Além de que, em capítulos grandes, é fácil deixar algum erro passar.

Além disso, nesses capítulos, me foquei em explicar, sendo que procuro passar o que imaginei para tal raça, gerando esses textos com parcas falas e estas, espaçadas, aproveitando-me também das recordações e pensamentos destes para explicar as "coisas".  
Por isso, procuro dividir em capítulos.

Além de que, como vou no embalo, em muitos casos, acabo fazendo textos gigantescos.  
Só não dividi esse capítulo em dois, pois não encontrei nenhum lugar neste para dividir satisfatoriamente e sei que que, provavelmente, algum erro irá aparecer, por mais que eu revise.

Quanto aos comentários do capítulo anterior, irei responder a noite. ^ ^"

Agora, boa leitura XDDDD 

**Capítulo 18 - Convocação e ordens complementares**

\- São. E inclusive, há terráqueos já escravizados e disciplinados uma vez que essa raça foi escravizada há anos atrás pelos ryuushiro-jins e seu aliado, os hashiro-jins. Inclusive, o planeta Terra é muito bonito. O imperador afirmou que pode ter mais de três escravos pelos ótimos serviços prestados. Porém, seu esquadrão e os demais devem evitar matar os terráqueos, tomando cuidado com eles por serem fracos demais. O motivo para tal ordem é que precisamos de mais escravos e estes já se encontram disciplinados, sendo que somente mudariam de dono.

Nisso, um escravo, aterrorizado frente à perspectiva de levar uma bandeja repleta de comida até Kakarotto, se encontrava, naquele momento, tremendo, enquanto se aproximava apavorado, equilibrando com visível experiência tal travessa abarrotada de comida, enquanto sentia que seu coração queria sair do peito em decorrências dos batimentos cardíacos violentos que este executava frente à visão atemorizante deste saiya-jin, sendo que ao depositar a travessa na mesa, saí correndo dali o mais rápido que as suas pernas conseguem, inclusive caindo no chão frente à pressa, mas, não se importando e levantando- se rapidamente, procurando se afastar o máximo possível daquela mesa.

Kakarotto exibia um sorriso maligno quando sentira o forte cheiro de medo do escravo e depois, permitira-se rir ao ver este cair de cara no chão, levantando-se rapidamente e pondo-se a correr, para depois virar para a frente, abocanhando mais um pedaço da carne que estivera saboreando instantes antes.

\- Ele sabe que acabo matando-as. Nenhuma delas suporta relações sexuais comigo. Quatro é o mínimo. Uma provavelmente morrerá em poucas horas e as demais na viagem até Bejiita. E se está me falando que chikyuu-jins são tão fracos, não acredito que sobreviveriam ao final do sexo, provavelmente morreriam durante a foda... Bem, será o suficiente para eu relaxar, um pouco. O problema é a bagunça, mas, aí, mando um escravo da nave limpar. Mas, irei procurar ter somente escravas da raça ryuushiro-jins, já que devem ser um pouco mais resistentes que os chikyuu-jins.

O guarda treme, pois sabia o quanto ele era insano e igualmente cruel.

Afinal, apesar dos saiya-jins serem naturalmente cruéis, sanguinários e igualmente frios, Kakarotto encontrava-se em uma categoria a parte, sendo também um pervertido como os outros, só que era insano, ao contrário dos demais e frente a tal constatação, era esperado que nenhuma escrava sobrevivesse a uma cessão com ele de tão violenta que essa era, já que não se importava em se controlar, acabando por impor o mesmo ritmo e ferocidade que experimentava com as fêmeas saiya-jins, sendo que as demais raças não eram guerreiras e, portanto, não conseguiam lidar com tal ato selvagem e violento.

E apesar de saber disso, não fazia nenhuma questão de se conter, mesmo perante tal diferença evidente, como os outros faziam, para que a escrava "durasse" mais e pudessem usa-la mais vezes.

Além disso, Kakarotto se orgulhava de ter provado todas as raças de fêmeas humanoides no universo. Uma proeza que ele achava difícil algum outro saiya-jin rebater, até porque algumas raças foram extintas, tornando algo inviável aos outros, sendo que ele as provara antes de exterminar a raça, conforme ordens de erradicação.

Portanto, as únicas que ficavam bem em uma relação com ele eram as saiya-jins e ninguém mais, porque eram guerreiras e conseguiam lidar com outro guerreiro, inclusive, sendo igualmente violentas. Mas, raças fracas demais não suportavam a violência excessiva.

Nisso, Kakarotto se recorda da conversa e consequente, promessa que fez ao seu genitor há anos atrás e que era relacionada a uma chikyuu-jin, em especial, passando a exibir uma carranca no rosto, decidindo, frente a isso, que não teria nenhuma escrava terráquea para não ter que cumprir tal promessa, sendo que tal decisão não quebrava o que prometera, enquanto que, apesar de apreciar a diversidade do sexo, esta poderia ser ignorada, pelo menos temporariamente, frente a tal promessa que fora obrigado a fazer e que decidira "contornar" sem quebrar, partindo da premissa de não desejar mais ter uma escrava terráquea e assim, não sendo obrigado a cumprir o que prometera ao genitor há anos atrás.

Inclusive, se arrependia da mesma, enquanto era incompreensível a este o fato de não ter erradicado a existência do seu genitor com uma rajada de ki, sendo que esta seria a forma mais simples e fácil de resolver a situação, naquele momento, sendo que agora já era tarde demais para fazer algo, pois já dera a sua palavra e não havia mais volta, a não ser cumpri-la, isso se tivesse uma escrava chikyuu-jin. O que não seria o caso.

Sempre se incomodou com o fato de não conseguir, desde aquela época, matar o seu pai, não entendendo porque não o assassinara e desistindo a muito tempo de tentar compreender.

Por isso, agora, tivera que contornar tal promessa ao não ter nenhuma terráquea como escrava e assim, não tendo que ser "bonzinho" a sua maneira, algo que o enojava, pois eram nada menos do que inferiores e indignos de atenção, assim como detestaria ter que se obrigar a conter-se no ato para não mata-la, algo que nunca fez por um verme, algo que odiara fazer, enquanto que achava que o seu pai se enganara frente a uma terráquea ser tão forte, ao ponto de lutar, quase que de igual para igual, com ele, segundo as palavras dele na época.

Afinal, pelo que pesquisara quando seu genitor citou tal raça, eles eram fracos demais, sendo tão patéticos, que precisariam, com certeza, de ajuda para lidar com a gravidade elevada do planeta.

Portanto, considerou que o seu genitor falara uma grande besteira ou se enganara.

Frente a tais constatações, não teria nenhuma terráquea e somente pegaria as ryuushiro-jins como escravas, abrindo mão de "provar" os chikyuu-jins como normalmente faria, pelo menos não no primeiro momento, pois, poderia não ter uma, mas, tinha certeza que acabaria surgindo muitas escravas-sexuais com saiya-jins dispostos a "empresta-las", desde que pagasse uma certa quantia, enquanto que se prepararia para pagar a eventual multa, já que esta morreria em suas mãos.

Tal ideia o animou um pouco, pois, a promessa envolvia o fato dele pegar uma chikyuu-jin para ser a sua escrava. Mas, a tal fêmea que usaria para experimentar a relação com terráqueos, não seria dele e sim, de outro, portanto poderia fazer o que quisesse desde que pagasse indenização pela destruição da mercadoria a este, enquanto que não teria qualquer relação com a promessa feita.

Então, não compreende após se recordar da promessa do seu pai, o motivo da recordação daquele dia em Namekusei, de anos atrás, irromper, abruptamente em sua mente e consecutivamente, sendo mais precisamente, naquele momento, quando uma espécie de ancião falou-lhe frente a um olhar inicial de raiva para depois se tornar de descrença e por último, de pena para seu algoz, por mais que falasse com o saiya-jin que atacava o seu povo, sendo que o namekusei-jin se lamentava em um tom repleto de dor, tornando este de piedade para um dos assassinos de seu povo, por mais absurdo que isso soasse:

"_\- Por que virou esse monstro? O que aconteceu com o seu coração?..." e nisso, após algum tempo, completa em seu último suspiro de vida "Lamentável..."_

Também se lembrara de que após tais palavras, surgiu bruscamente em sua mente, um fluxo intenso de flashes, sem que tivesse qualquer controle, sendo muitos destes, "velhas conhecidas" por assim dizer, já que vira antes e algumas novas que nunca havia visto, antes, enquanto que todas estas se encontravam em seus sonhos.

Os atos desse namekusei-jin, igualmente incompreensíveis a ele, irrompiam-se, raramente, pelo menos, até algum tempo atrás, estranhando o fato de que no último ano parecera surgir mais frequentemente, assim como os flashes e sonhos incompreensíveis que surgiam em uma intensidade desconcertante, sendo que algumas o faziam acordar, subitamente, com a cama completamente encharcada com o suor dele e ás vezes, por mais ilógico que fosse, com seu rosto completamente umedecido por lágrimas, não se recordando do motivo de chorar e se surpreendendo pelo fato de que conseguia fazer isso, algo que julgava ser incapaz de fazer, já que nunca derramara nenhuma lágrima, até onde se lembrava desde que era um garoto.

Nisso, saí de suas reminiscências quando o guarda, ainda prostrado a sua frente, fala, em um tom respeitoso e igualmente humilde, ainda mais perante Kakarotto, usando o mesmo tom que utilizava com o Imperador, transmitindo a última ordem deste para os líderes de esquadrão:

\- Vegeta Kokuô-sama, também avisou que nenhum dos esquadrões deverão se aproximar do centro do planeta com exceção do Esquadrão Ômega, que possuí a ordem de se concentrar nesse local, pois, obtivemos informações de que há alguns escravos- cientistas terráqueos excelentes e inteligentíssimos. Portanto, a captura desses cientistas, que seriam uma excelente aquisição para Bejiita, sendo que os mesmos se encontram, atualmente, em um complexo de laboratórios localizados na parte central do planeta, deverá ser realizada somente por esse esquadrão.

Frente a tal ordem e restrição de "área de subjugação" de seu esquadrão e o Beta, Kakarotto somente ficara surpreso frente a tal ordem em relação ao fato, surpreendente, de haver terráqueos tão inteligentes ao ponto do imperador ordenar a um esquadrão inteiro que se concentrasse em captura-los, assim como ordenando que os demais não se aproximassem daquela área, restringindo-os.

O que era a escolha mais lógica, já que para uma missão exclusivamente de captura, ainda mais que "focada" para alguns indivíduos, o esquadrão Ômega era o mais indicado, por serem os mais "pacientes" e "cuidadosos" em capturar escravos, sendo capazes, quando ordenados, de provocar danos mínimos, diminuindo assim a chance de acabar matando os cientistas em alguma destruição.

Tal feito era possível, porque recebiam um treinamento árduo e intenso, treinando inúmeras táticas, diariamente, para que contivessem a capacidade destrutiva, mesmo na forma Oozaru, além de treinarem intensa concentração para focar-se em ordens e ignorar seus instintos naturais destrutivos.

Era um esquadrão para ser usado em operações "táticas".

Ele também seria capaz de algo assim, afinal, mesmo na forma Oozaru tinha total controle de seus instintos e era capaz de ser "cuidadoso" se quisesse e inclusive, chegara a ser citado para liderar esse esquadrão. Isso, na época que não conheciam os seus surtos e quando os conheceram, fora vetado de liderar tal esquadrão criado exclusivamente para operações que não podiam ser dadas para os demais esquadrões fazerem.

Mas, Kakarotto não se incomodava.

Afinal, nunca desejou liderar esse esquadrão, até porque não tinha paciência para lidar com todas as demandas que este exigia, assim como administrar os treinamentos constantes e diários com os comandantes e as equipes destes, sendo que já reclamava das demandas que tinha por liderar um esquadrão "normal".

Além disso, apreciava a carnificina e nada lhe dava mais prazer do que "tingir" o solo da cor que mais adorava, enquanto o ar era impregnado, deliciosamente, do mais puro pavor, enquanto deliciava-se ao ver a face aterrorizada de suas presas.

Logo, não havia lógica para este liderar um esquadrão que normalmente faria tudo, menos isso, ao menos, não intensamente como ele experimentava, pelo que soubera.

Portanto, a escolha lógica era o Esquadrão Ômega, que sempre capturava mais escravos do que todos os esquadrões, sendo estes sem nenhum ferimento ou quase insignificantes, algo que os demais esquadrões não conseguiam.

Já, o esquadrão dele, o Alfa, assim como os demais, também podiam ser usados para capturar escravos, estes, nativos sobreviventes da destruição, procurando levar os que não tinham ferimentos, o que era difícil, pois, normalmente os sobreviventes exibiam ferimentos, sendo usados para captura maciça de escravos, sendo que nessas situações, para o imperador, o que viesse era lucro, não se importando com a quantidade, desde que houvesse "fartura" de escravos em Bejiita.

Porém, em algumas épocas, quando havia muita concentração dos saiya-jins no planeta, o número de escravos decaía e muito, pois com tantos concentrados no planeta, a quantidade de escravos mortos aumentava a um ritmo alarmante, sendo necessário repô-los em caráter emergencial, já que, como todos daquela raça, independentemente do sexo, eram exclusivamente guerreiros, cabiam aos escravos ocuparem todos os nichos de empregos, principalmente os de manutenção, alimentação, sendo este o principal, além de limpeza e etc.

Porém, onúmero de escravos decaiu e muito, ainda mais drasticamente, pois houvera a lua cheia no planet, há alguns dias atrás e muitos morreram nas mãos de oozarus, assim como em decorrência da destruição, até que os demais saiya-jins, principalmente os de elite, corressem por toda a Bejiita, amputando as caudas dos demais para desfazerem a metamorfose, sendo que Kakarotto tivera que ajuda-los e inclusive, o imperador participou da "contenção", forçada, destes, assim como Bardock.

Mas, mesmo assim, muitos morreram por não conseguirem chegar aos abrigos feitos para eles nesse momento e espalhados por todo o planeta.

Isso provocou um desfalque abrupto e agora, precisavam repor os escravos, rapidamente, principalmente pela demanda nos consertos e na área de construção, sendo que muitos saiya-jins foram obrigados a trabalharem para reconstruírem o que foi destruído, principalmente os que se transformaram, pois havia sido propagado por todo o planeta o alerta explícito do surgimento da lua cheia e a ordem expressa para não olharem para os céus.

Portanto, os que fizeram isso, estavam sendo "punidos", até por desrespeitarem uma ordem do Imperador e agora, estavam trabalhando no que destruíram, sendo tal massa de punidos, principalmente, formado por jovens que olharam para o céu com o intuito de desobedecer e "irritar" os mais velhos, sendo que agora estavam sendo punidos por tal desobediência, para que aprendessem em um futuro próximo a não fazerem isso de novo.

E inclusive, por causa desse "desfalque", todos os esquadrões foram ordenados a tomar cuidado com os terráqueos, pois, como já estavam disciplinados e treinados, somente mudariam de dono, evitando assim que tivessem que frequentar um Centro de disciplina, assim como deveriam capturar os ryuushiro-jins, pois eram mais resistentes que os terráqueos, tal como o seu aliado, os hashiro-jins.

Os chikyuu-jins eram fracos demais para as funções na construção, portanto, o imperador iria remaneja-los para outras funções, igualmente essenciais, enquanto deslocaria os escravos mais fortes e resistentes, para o trabalho braçal de reconstrução, auxiliando os saiya-jins que já estavam trabalhando nesse local, para agilizar os consertos.

Então, saí de seus pensamentos ao perceber que já estava satisfeito, ao menos no momento, enquanto pegava um dos dois últimos pedaços de carne, levando-o a boca:

\- Bem, já que está aqui, traste, vá avisar a todos os membros desgraçados das equipes de ataque que coordeno, assim como explique aos comandantes as exigências do imperador e o fato de sermos proibidos de nos aproximarmos do centro do planeta, além do excessivo cuidado que deveremos ter com os terráqueos. Os filhos da puta, assim como os comandantes dos mesmos, devem estar espalhados por aí, comendo ou fodendo alguém. Aqueles bastardos...

Fala a última frase com visível irritação, abocanhando de forma praticamente indecente, mais um pedaço enorme de carne ao ponto de não conseguir fechar a boca e reclamando dos demais se "divertirem" mesmo que desde o dia anterior, até a algumas horas atrás, ele estivera transando com uma saiya-jin, sendo que somente pararam para comer, beber, ir ao banheiro ou para dormir, sendo mais um cochilo, pois bastava poucas horas de sono para eles, mesmo com a atividade intensa.

Nisso, o guarda saiya-jin observa que ele colocava o scouter no rosto, ajeitando-o, após engolir o último pedaço de carne, abocanhando e o engolindo, sem sequer mastiga-lo, pelo visto.

Então, não consegue compreender o porque dele precisar chamá-los, já que bastava ao Líder Kakarotto, apenas apertar um botão do seu aparelho para entrar em contato diretamente com os comandantes e estes, por si mesmos, avisarem as suas determinadas equipes, pois possuía o registro dos scouters destes, ao contrário dele, que não os possuía e que teria que procurar um computador disponível para poder enviar uma mensagem aos comandantes que faziam parte do esquadrão Alfa do Líder Kakarotto, após rastrear quem fazia parte do mesmo. Algo trabalhoso e igualmente desnecessário, além de que demandaria um tempo considerável.

Como se lesse os pensamentos deste, ele fala, asperamente, em meio a rosnados guturais e igualmente aterrorizantes, ao ponto de "gelar o sangue", até para um saiya-jin, fazendo-o se arrepender, amargamente, de não ter ido cumprir a ordem, enquanto sentia um intenso pavor toma-lhe, fazendo-o tremer, sentindo-se apavorado e amaldiçoando-se, igualmente, por não ter ido cumprir a ordem, pois se esquecera, momentaneamente, com quem estava falando, considerando a sua atitude frente a tal situação como a de um louco ou suicida:

\- Não estou com culhão de chamar aqueles vagabundos! Além disso, os desgraçados devem estar com o scouter fora da face, muitos deles, provavelmente fodendo com alguma alienígena, como disse antes, ou até com uma de nossa raça, não me importando com qual puta seja! E se as fêmeas tiverem fodendo também, elas que fechem a porra das pernas, retirem o pau nelas, além de limpar a porra, para que se apresentem, rapidamente, com as suas equipes no hangar designado ao esquadrão! Portanto, mexa seu traseiro, escória, e vá avisar a corja, comunicando-os que ou eles movem suas caudas para a nave, rapidamente, assim como aqueles que compõem sua equipe ou juro que chutarei, pessoalmente, um por um pelo incômodo, aproveitando para quebrar os braços deles. Vá agora ou decidirei me "divertir" esmagando todos os seus ossos por adorar o som que eles produzem, que é harmônico com os gritos de dor. Você sabia disso? - pergunta com um sorriso extremamente sádico e igualmente maligno - Além disso, confesso que faz tempo que não vejo sangue fresco e escuto esses sons tão aprazíveis.

Termina falando em um tom maligno e igualmente ameaçador, enquanto sustentava um sorriso extremamente insano ao frisar o se "divertir", fazendo o saiya-jin engolir em seco e gelar, se apavorando e suando frio, praticamente em "baldes", enquanto que o seu coração acelerava, descontroladamente, sentindo um absoluto terror tomando-lhe, enquanto sentira uma momentânea fraqueza em suas pernas.

Recobrando parcamente as forças, procurava correr o mais rápido que conseguia para cumprir com a ordem dada sobre o olhar de pena de seus conterrâneos, enquanto que o líder das equipes do esquadrão Alfa de ataque, gargalhava, gostosamente em uma risada completamente insana que revibrava pelo refeitório, ao se recordar do som e cheiro que tanto apreciava, fazendo os demais de sua raça se apavorarem, enquanto apreciava o cheiro de medo deles, se levantando e partindo do refeitório rumo ao Hangar principal de Bejiita.

Aliais, para os de sua raça, Kakarotto era apavorante em todos os aspectos e consideravam que as equipes que estavam sobre as suas ordens eram formadas de loucos ou suicidas para aceitarem trabalhar com um insano como ele, além de que, todos sabiam que a nave dele era de longe a maior e a mais bem equipada de todas, sendo que com exceção de alguns escravos, ele viajava sozinho e com razão.

Inclusive, havia o murmúrio que tal ato de fazer o líder de um esquadrão viajar sozinho, fora feita especialmente por causa dele, segundo um boato que circulava dentre os saiya-jins, pois, uma vez, segundo este boato, Kakarotto matou todos que compunham as equipes que pertenciam ao seu esquadrão em um dos raros acessos de ira ensandecida frente à incompetência destes, na visão dele, sendo que a melhor solução encontrada pelo Imperador fora de mantê-lo afastado dos outros, assim como o enviando a planetas poderosos.

Após Vegeta subir ao trono após conseguirem um novo planeta para eles colonizarem, todas as naves dos saiya-jins foram alteradas e não eram mais esféricas, sendo que se tornaram, consideravelmente, uma segunda casa com quartos, cozinha e tudo o que necessitavam, pois estes reclamaram das esféricas, por sentirem que quando saíam destas, seus membros ficavam levemente dormentes, além de que, ficar parado, sem fazer nada, dentro de um espaço pequeno, era extremamente irritante, ainda mais para uma raça guerreira como eles, que adoravam lutar, mesmo que tais naves possuíssem um esquema similar de hibernação.

Para agradar a grande massa de Bejiita, que normalmente partiam nessas missões e para se distanciar do esquema de Freeza, também, foi planejado naves novas e grandes, que seriam como uma segunda casa com tudo o que precisavam para treinarem e lutarem entre si, até a chegada no planeta, deixando o povo extremamente feliz, ao ponto de não se importarem do surgimento dos esquadrões para coordenar melhor os ataques, assim como planejar mais eficientemente a tomada de um planeta, além destes também, cuidarem da proteção do espaço em torno do planeta.

Tal decisão de mudança do transporte deles provocou uma grande ovação e tornou Vegeta um imperador muito popular, além de igualmente respeitado, pois, ao contrário do pai, procurava que todos os saiya-jins se tornassem cada vez mais poderosos, dispondo de conhecimento acessível a todos para que se aprimorassem e ficassem mais fortes e não somente um pequeno grupo e seleto, como fora na época de seu genitor.

Ou seja, tais naves possuíam o básico para se tornarem uma moradia móvel, facilitando a vida dos saiya-jins, além de terem celas no fundo da nave para acomodar os escravos pessoais, caso algum membro possuísse e uma reservada para escravos, não mais do que dois, que cuidavam da limpeza da nave.

Claro que os outros também tinham naves grandes, porém, estas levavam uma equipe inteira, tendo por isso um espaço consideravelmente limitado, mas, conseguindo manter certo conforto, já que tais equipes eram formadas de cinco a seis membros.

Afinal, ficavam viajando por meses com estas possuindo, inclusive, cada uma delas, uma sala de treino que podiam lutar com barreira energética em volta para não destruírem a nave e com equipamentos para exercitar-se, garantindo assim, que mesmo no espaço, continuassem aumentando os seus poderes e sem qualquer problema, caso se ferissem, pois em cada uma delas, haviam Medical Machines´s.

Claro, que a exceção era Kakarotto, que tinha que se conter, pois seu poder estava em uma escala astronômica, acima da capacidade da barreira. Ao menos, podia treinar, tendo inclusive uma sala gravitacional pessoal em seu quarto que era a maior por ser o líder, embora todas as demais, possuíssem tal sala.

Então, sobre o olhar apreensivo de muitos e com um sorriso extremamente malicioso frente à visão em provar mais escravas exóticas, se retira, se dirigindo a sua nave de ataque que se destacava ao longe pelo tamanho da mesma, igualmente imponente, enquanto que todos abriam caminho automaticamente para ele conforme passava, não sendo loucos ou suicidas de ficarem no caminho dele, que somente estava um pouco irritado por ter que planejar um plano de ataque, por mais que tivesse facilidade em fazer isso.

Era mais pelo fato de ficar sentado, parado, em frente a uma tela finíssima de cristal líquido capaz de criar projeções holográficas, analisando diversos dados e estatísticas, assim como manobras militares, optando qual era a melhor abordagem e comunicando, por fim, ao general do planeta seus planos que somente eram executados com este aprovando e sendo tais planos, transmitidos aos comandantes de seu esquadrão, que passavam, por sua vez, aos membros de suas equipes.

Apesar de ser poderoso e em tese, ter que ficar no planeta para poder ser parceiro de luta do rei, pois o genitor dele ainda estava próximo de conseguir o nível de super saiya-jin 2, sendo que ainda não alcançara, o imperador permitia que liderasse invasões para se divertir ao derramar sangue e provocar terror, por saber também o quanto este detestava ficar parado em um só lugar, inclusive, ele também odiava, mas, era obrigado por ser o Imperador, fazendo-o detestar o que vinha "atrelado" ao seu cargo, enquanto que era obrigado a se conformar com as tais exigências do mesmo.

Por isso, Kakarotto partia em missões, mesmo sendo tão forte, em vez de ficar treinando em Bejiita, já, que estas, normalmente eram para os demais saiya-jins que eram mais fracos do que ele e que precisavam de adversários poderosos para aumentar o poder de luta, sendo que para este, em decorrência de seu nível, apenas serviam para ele se divertir e relaxar, sendo que aproveitava tais invasões, para estuprar as raças semelhantes a forma humana, principalmente quando a raça ia ser expurgada, já que não as teria como escravas, decidindo se divertir e as suas equipes fazendo o mesmo.

\- Kakarotto. – uma voz conhecida o faz estancar o passo e virar o seu rosto com cara de poucos amigos.


	19. Conversa entre família

**Notas da Autora**

Então, após encarar o mal humor de Kakarotto, Bardocok conversa um pouco com o seu filho mais velho, fornecendo a este mais uma informação necessária a ele, para encontrar a terráquea que ele lhe falara...

Enquanto isso, Bardock persiste em uma busca pessoal, através de suas visões...

**Capítulo 19 - Conversa entre família**

\- O que quer desgraçado? - pergunta com a face em uma carranca, enquanto via o seu genitor com um semblante chateado frente a tanta hostilidade dele – Não me diga que está triste com o meu tratamento?

\- Faz alguns meses que não nos vemos. Esperava que o seu humor estivesse melhor. Ou, menos irritado. Ao menos para com o seu pai. - falava exibindo além de certa tristeza, um semblante cansado, devido as suas buscas particulares no seu tempo livre.

\- Eu sempre fui assim... Esperava que eu fosse um saiya-jin retardado que sorri? Isso é para os fracos. - ele fala, enquanto bufa, cruzando os braços na frente do tórax.

"Não foi sempre assim" Bardock comenta em pensamento, pois tivera visões dele sorrindo ao lado do terráqueo idoso, decidindo guardar para ele mesmo essa informação para não irritar ainda mais o seu filho.

\- E quanto a não nos vemos... Tenho mandando as merdas dos relatórios e planos de ataque sempre que invado algum planeta com o meu esquadrão ou sozinho.

\- Falo pessoalmente, Kakarotto. Seu irmão Raditz, por exemplo, volta e meia vai me visitar ou pelo menos troca algumas palavras, sem ser relativo a missões de seu esquadrão.

\- Raditz é um imbecil de perder o tempo dele com você. - fala asperamente.

\- Ainda está revoltado por lembra-lhe da promessa? Achei que você tinha esquecido, já que faz anos e muitas coisas aconteceram nesse meio tempo. - fala calmamente, já se refazendo do tratamento ríspido do seu filho mais novo, não sendo nenhuma surpresa para ele, apesar de tudo.

\- Por que não? Além disso, você vive procurando-me contatar, mesmo fora das missões e gosto de viver a minha vida como desejo. Não sou um filhote para ter um pai grudado como carrapato e mesmo dentre nós, saiya-jins, os pais não ficam conosco, nos vigiando. Você está em uma categoria à parte. Além disso, você fez aquele infeliz prometer algo contrário ao que desejaria? - pergunta sarcasticamente.

\- Fiz. - ele fala calmamente, pois, interferiu na vida do seu filho mais velho frente a novas visões que teve dele.

\- Não acredito! Não tem nada melhor para fazer do que ficar nos azucrinando, velho? Agora também é aquela merda do Raditz? - ele pergunta, irritado.

\- Saiba que Raditz aceitou bem, ao contrário de você. Afinal, só pedi a você no tocante a duas fêmeas, específicas e, portanto, poderá fazer o que quiser com as outras, embora me desagrade tal comportamento.

\- Escuta aqui, velho desgraçado... Cuide da merda dos seus assuntos, que cuidarei dos meus. Eu odeio quando duvidam da minha palavra de guerreiro. Jurei pela minha honra, portanto, o ato de você me lembrar, faz com que julgue que duvida da minha honra e orgulho...

Fala dentre os dentes em um tom ameaçador, enquanto o segurava pela gola do seu peitoral, sendo que Bardock não se surpreendeu com a reação intempestiva dele e manteve a sua face séria, sem titubear, pois, sabia que se fizesse isso, estimularia a violência de Kakarotto.

Afinal, conhecia muito bem o seu filho mais novo e a loucura que o acompanhava com requintes de sadismo.

\- Kakarotto, solte o nosso pai. Agora.

Radiz fala firmemente, segurando um dos braços de seu irmão mais novo, olhando-o seriamente, sustentando o olhar sem medo para ele que rosna e solta o genitor, que nada demonstrara, além de uma frieza colossal, tal como o irmão mais velho deste.

\- Não toque em mim, desgraçado.

Raditz então tira a sua mão e fala:

\- Deveria controlar melhor o seu gênio, Kakarotto. Não precisava agir assim perante o nosso pai.

\- Cale-se! E cuida da sua bosta de vida, também!

Nisso, se retira dali, dirigindo-se bufando para a sua nave, arremessando com apenas um braço, de forma extremamente violenta, um jovem saiya-jin desavisado que não percebera a aproximação dele e, portanto, não pôde sair do caminho a tempo.

Nisso, Bardock e Raditz vêem os demais saiya-jins correrem para socorrer o jovem que se chocara contra várias colunas, porém, ambos sabiam que este já estava morto, assim como os outros que foram "pegos" quanto este foi arremessado com a força do braço de Kakarotto, juntamente com alguns escravos de passagem.

Raditz abana a cabeça para os lados e suspira cansado, massageando as têmporas, enquanto que Bardock passa a mão na nuca. Dos filhos dele, o único com quem se dava bem era Raditz, que era impiedoso como os outros saiya-jins, tal como pervertido, porém, não no mesmo nível dos demais.

\- Não acredito que ele vá mudar velho.

\- Ele vai... Mas, vai demorar.

\- Ele não prometeu tanta coisa como eu prometi a você. Logo, não entendo porque esse mal humor. Afinal, quem deveria estar de mal humor deveria ser eu e não ele. – fala bufando, enquanto cruzava os braços na frente do tórax.

\- Você sabe que o seu irmão se irrita facilmente e para piorar, hoje ele está com um humor terrível.

\- Senão fossem os seus surtos, seria o Líder do esquadrão Ômega em vez deste Raditz. Por causa disso pegou o Alfa e sinto pena dos infelizes que estão sobre as ordens dele.

\- Bem, de fato. Ele é muito inteligente e esperto, além de perspicaz quando quer, sendo que o que atrapalha é a sua insanidade sádica, tal como os seus surtos, embora sejam menos frequentes. - Bardock fala desanimado.

\- Isso é verdade.

Sem ele saber, Bardock desfizera a cápsula dele, em segredo e se apoderou da máquina de gravidade e treinava. Afinal, Kakarotto não falou nada sobre não usar. Porém, não pudera falar para Raditz por causa da promessa que fez ao mais novo.

Mas, ensinara ao filho mais velho sobre o ki, de forma mais profunda do que ele conhecia e nisso, ambos treinaram e aprimoraram as batalhas. Inclusive, Raditz conseguira se tornar super saiya-jin e acabou de anunciar para o imperador, assim que foi lhe dada à ordem de invadir Wakusei Ryuushiro (planeta Ryuushiro), assim como a sua missão especial, que consistiria em focar-se na captura dos escravos-cientistas e cientistas.

Como era o Líder do esquadrão Ômega, o esquadrão de abordagem tática, ele cuidaria dos cientistas que eram a sua prioridade e não a subjugação do planeta pelos saiya-jins e por isso, Bardock revelou a ele sobre o seu dom de ver o futuro, após ver nas visões o quanto este mudaria, além de ser digno de tal segredo.

Então, ele contou de uma chikyuu-jin especifica e Raditz prometeu tudo o que Bardock pedira em relação a ela, ao contrário de seu irmão mais novo que não aceitou todas as exigências do genitor.

Em troca da promessa de seu filho mais velho, ele ensinaria as mesmas técnicas de Ki que Kakarotto possuía e que era mais refinado do que ele já conhecia. O genitor cumpriu com a sua parte na promessa e, portanto, o mais velho cumpriria com a dele perante uma terráquea especifica.

Ele também estupra as fêmeas, mas, ao contrário do irmão, se contém e muito quando transava, além de não ter surtos de sadismo e loucura como o mais novo possuía.

\- Acabei de ter mais uma visão dessa terráquea. Ela estará no pavilhão nove, atrás de uma coluna. Então, um edifício grande irá ruir a sua direita quando chegar ao centro do planeta. Esse que ruir, tinha um formato de cone com uma espécie de globo na ponta, à direita de onde você estará. Se não se apressar, a mesma coluna de um prédio retangular, há alguns metros do edifício em forma de cone que caiu, irá cair, prensando essa jovem e causando a sua morte. Senão me engano, somente terá alguns minutos. Após pega-la, a faça trocar de roupa e não a deixe próxima dos outros, pois, como é cientista, terá o uniforme de um. Se ela for com os outros para serem entregues ao Imperador, acabará sendo assassinada - ele fala em um murmúrio no ouvido deste que ouve atentamente e concorda.

\- Conseguirei tira-la a tempo... E tem certeza que quer separa-la dos outros? Pelo que entendi é a família dela. Você é estranho, sabia? Parece se compadecer com os inferiores, parecendo ter um apreço especial pelos chikyuu-jins, mas, quer privar um de sua família. Pois, se vier comigo, é o que acontecerá.

"Não por muito tempo" Bardock comenta em pensamento, frente à certeza das suas visões, pois em relação à Raditz, elas são "fixas", sem alteração, desde que esta se torne escrava dele, sendo que na outra visão dele, ela acaba sendo assassinada.

Porém, sabia que alterar o destino desse jeito, poderia trazer graves consequências para o futuro. Porém, não podia ficar parado, deixando que seus futuros netos não nascessem, sendo que inclusive os vira em suas visões.

\- Se ela não for com você, morrerá. Portanto, a melhor escolha para essa terráquea é ir com você, infelizmente, como escrava. Além disso, pode não ser tão inteligente quanto os demais membros da família dela, mas, possuí uma inteligência considerável e pode criar coisas. Aproveite que terá uma cientista particular a seu dispor.

\- Pode ser... – ele passa a ver os benefícios na promessa que fez ao seu pai, apaziguando assim um ligeiro aborrecimento ao ter feito tal promessa - Bem, que seja, cumprirei a promessa que fiz a você. Afinal, dei a minha palavra e jurei pela minha honra de guerreiro, já que cumpriu com a sua parte da promessa. - falam em sussurro, ambos, até que Raditz se afasta.

\- Obrigado, Raditz. Não irá se arrepender da sua promessa. Acredite. - ele fala ao mais velho, antes deste se afastar por completo.

\- Até! - nisso, acena com a mão ainda de costas, em um leve aceno para o genitor, enquanto se dirigia para a sua nave.

Então, conforme Raditz caminhava, percebera que a confusão instaurada pela morte do jovem saiya-jin e de outros por Kakarotto se aplacara, enquanto que escravos cuidavam da limpeza e arrumação.

Então, ao se aproximar da área do hangar reservado para o seu esquadrão, Nappa, o Líder do esquadrão Beta se aproxima e o cumprimenta com Raditz revirando os olhos e suspirando cansado.

\- E aí, Raditz?

\- Bem, Nappa e você?

\- Também... Estou ansioso para capturar alguns escravos exóticos. Porém, me preocupo com o fato dos terráqueos serem fracos demais. Parece que os ryuushiro-jins são mais resistentes.

\- De fato, ouvi algo assim também. Quero ver se capturo alguns para mim. Quero variar o meu harém. Preciso de novidades.

\- Eu também quero uma novidade e fico irritado de não conseguir manter um harém... Mas, não sei se compensa pegar alguma terráquea, ou devo me focar somente nas ryuushiro-jins.

\- O conhecendo, creio que uma terráquea não durará muito tempo com você. Portanto, recomendo uma ryuushiro-jin. Nesse aspecto, você é igual ao infeliz do Kakarotto. - Raditz fala, enquanto fazia uma pró-análise da missão através de seu scouter.

\- Bem, isso é verdade. Normalmente, nem as raças mais resistentes costumam aguentar. Somente as de nossa raça conseguem lidar com isso.

Raditz suspira. Nesse aspecto, Nappa e Kakarotto eram iguais. As que sobreviviam na primeira vez que transavam não aguentavam a segunda, tendo uma pequena diferença, no fato que de vez em quando, dependendo do humor de Nappa, este se continha, ao contrário de Kakarotto, que não importava como estivesse o seu humor, não se continha em nenhuma situação, a menos que fosse para comprovar algo, sendo que só fizera uma vez para provar algo.

\- Por isso, acho que uma chikyuu-jin, não aguentará nem a metade do sexo, morrendo antes que você termine.

\- Mas, dizem que as terráqueas são tão... Coloridas... Sabe?

Raditz arqueia o cenho, tentando entender o "colorido", pois, confessava que só vira rapidamente o arquivo da raça terráquea, pois, pelo pouco que lera, já percebera o quanto eram absurdamente frágeis.

\- Assim, dizem que tem cabelos e olhos de várias cores. Azul, verde, laranja, violeta, roxo e tantas outras, além das básicas que são castanho e negro, tal como loiro... Enfim, é uma diversidade de cores no quesito cabelos e olhos com diferentes combinações. Ou seja, uma raça exótica. Provavelmente será classificada assim e seu preço aumentará e muito se assim for designada, sendo semelhantes as Korolins-jins, só que essas, o corpo também é muito colorido com diversos tons e tonalidades. Invejo quem tem muitas.

\- Agora que você falou, tenho cinco dessa raça, pois acho essa raça bonita e sinto apreço por raças exóticas, até certo ponto, claro... Mas, não sabia que os chikyuu-jins também eram assim.

\- São. – e nisso exibe um imenso sorriso com um olhar decidido - Vou tentar garantir alguma para mim e provavelmente, farei tudo para me conter. Pois, não quero aproveitar somente uma vez. Invejo você e os outros que conseguem se conter. - ele fala amargurado.

\- Você tem que conter seus instintos. Se estiver "atiçado" demais, se acalme, antes de fazer sexo, assim como evite que a sua cauda seja pega por engano durante o ato. Você precisa dominar-se para não se deixar ser levado pelo prazer intenso. Já disse e repito, procure se focar. Mantenha o foco e se concentre ao menos no início, até ter total controle, podendo relaxar após isso. É uma questão de treino. - Raditz fala pela milionésima vez, para ver se a sua orientação entrava na cabeça de Nappa, o que duvidava, embora, o grandalhão estivesse consideravelmente concentrado, diferentemente das outras vezes.

\- Tentarei... Preciso conseguir. Quero um harém, tal como você.

\- Eu sei...

\- Já, Kakarotot não consegue se controlar né? - Nappa sorri feliz em não ser o único conhecido dele que não se contém.

\- Não, Nappa. Ele pode se conter, se quiser. Porém, aprecia o sadismo e, portanto, provocar o máximo de dor e desespero possível as suas vítimas, mesmo que seja com uma fêmea que esteja transado, traz a ele um prazer intenso e não se importa de matar durante o ato. Não é do tipo "colecionador" e nem se importa em ser assim. Ele consegue, se quiser, mas, é um maldito sádico que quer aliar o prazer do sexo ao do sofrimento e pavor de suas escravas. Ao contrário de você, que as mata por falta de controle. Kakarotto faz intencionalmente. Eis a diferença entre vocês.

\- Como pôde saber disso? - Nappa arqueia o cenho - Ele pôde não ser capaz.

\- Nappa - ele fala olhando para ele - Eu o testemunhei fazendo sexo selvagem com as mesmas escravas, várias vezes, sendo que estas não exibiam muitos danos. Ele fez para me desafiar, pois, eu disse que ele era incapaz de se conter. Foram dois dias, sexo direto e elas ficaram vivas o tempo inteiro, somente alternando entre elas. Depois de provado o seu ponto para mim, com este Raditz aceitando que ele era capaz de se conter quando queria, matou cada uma delas com um sexo extremamente violento, amarrando as outras para não fugirem a fim de poder mata-las depois, durante o ato. A última estava catatônica. E com isso, mostrou que era capaz de se conter, quando quisesse. Claro, que teve que pagar pelo prejuízo que causou ao dono delas.

Nappa ficou boquiaberto de tão surpreso, enquanto que Raditz consentiu com a cabeça.

\- Portanto, ao contrário dele, você precisa treinar o seu controle. Inicialmente, precisei fazer isso, mas, após algum tempo de treino constante, consigo fazer inconscientemente e por isso, mantenho um harém comigo, assim como os outros.

\- Vou tentar... Se Kakarotto consegue, eu tenho que conseguir também! - Nappa fala confiantemente.

\- Esse é o espirito, Nappa. – ele dá um tapa nas costas do saiya-jin grandalhão - Persevere. Lembre-se que era como naquele tempo, antes da queda de Freeza, que tivemos que aprender a sentir o Ki, assim como controla-lo, ao menos razoavelmente. Você não treinou, tal como todos, até dominar a capacidade de sentir o ki do oponente? - nisso, o grandalhão concorda - Então, é a mesma coisa. Tudo se resume a treino, sendo mais fácil para um do que para os outros. Vegeta dominou antes de nós dois. No seu caso, no quesito controle durante o sexo, precisa treinar mais do que Vegeta treinou, só que ele fora em relação ao ki.

\- Verdade... Havia me esquecido disso.

\- Agora, vou indo, que tenho que organizar o esquema tático que utilizarei. Afinal, preciso trazer os cientistas, vivos.

\- Eu também preciso organizar o meu planejamento de ataque. Podemos conversar depois.

\- Claro.

Nisso, se despedem e cada um se dirige para o seu esquadrão.

Ao longe, Bardock olhara a cena e suspira cansado, pois imaginara qual fora o teor da conversa. Conforme tivera as visões, seu coração se aquietara, assim como os seus instintos foram "esfriados", tal como era quando vivia com a sua companheira, tendo a plena consciência que ambos possuíam a raríssima ligação verdadeira, com ela tendo o poder de aplaca-lo, antigamente e que agora, conseguia por si mesmo.

Além disso, desenvolveu um julgamento sereno e com o tempo, também graças as suas visões acalentadoras, relevou e muito do seu comportamento saiya-jin, tornando-se único e singular, sendo iniciado esse processo graças a Gine.

Claro, que se a encontrasse, não seria mais o único singular e tivera algumas visões em relação a ela e seu paradeiro, pois, não se encontrava no planeta que se refugiou, escapando da explosão de Bejiita, sendo que este já não existe mais. Além disso, tivera uma agradável surpresa em suas visões e eram duas, sendo que uma delas lhe impulsionava ardentemente para encontra-la, lhe estimulando ainda mais do que já se encontrava.

Antes, ansiava encontra-la, agora, desejara no fundo de seu ser, sendo que uma de suas visões lhe trouxe um grande conforto também.

Afinal, após dois meninos, enfim teve uma filha, sendo que esta nunca o conheceu, além de ser a caçula, retirando o título de Kakarotto. Mais do que nunca, desejava encontra-la, tal como a genitora desta que era a sua amada companheira.

Inicialmente, achou que ela tinha morrido na explosão, mas, descobriu que estava viva e bem, assim como a cria de ambos, o que lhe tranquilizava. Porém, não conseguia identificar corretamente o planeta que elas estavam, sua filha e ela. Pelo menos, sabia que não estavam machucadas ou sofrendo e isso o deixou aliviado.

Para ajuda-lo em sua busca, pedira emprestado ao imperador dois escravos cientistas, pois apesar de ser inteligente, precisava fazer alguns cálculos complexos demais com base no que conseguia identificar em suas visões.

Contou sobre a sua companheira, ocultando o seu dom e por isso, não pôde fala-lhe que tinha uma filha.

Mesmo assim, Vegeta permitiu que pegasse dois escravos cientistas para auxiliá-lo e acreditava estar perto de descobrir onde ela estava. Somente se preocupava com o fato dela ver o que os seus filhos faziam, quando conseguisse trazê-la de volta, pois ela tinha um coração gentil demais para um saiya-jin e com certeza, se desesperaria ao ver o rumo que ambos tomaram.

Mesmo assim, precisava trazê-la de volta, pois, necessitava e muito dela, sentindo que faltava uma parte de seu coração, enquanto que não se importava com as consequências. Somente a queria trazer de volta para junto dele e ficar assim para sempre, se pudesse, enquanto ansiava conhecer pessoalmente a sua filha e não apenas em visões.


	20. Partida para Ryuushiro

**Notas da Autora**

Após situações enervantes para Bardock, gerando uma considerável dor de cabeça pelo stress vivenciado, ele consegue enviar os esquadrões quando o planejamento e plano de ação de cada um dos Líderes foram aprovados por ele e pelo imperador Vegeta.

**Capítulo 20 - Partida para Ryuushiro**

Conforme Kakarotto revisava seus planos e definia estratégias para a invasão e consequentemente subjugação dos Ryuushiro-jins, analisando diversos dados sobre o planeta, pois, suas ordens prioritárias eram para poupar os escravos, sendo que das raças escravizadas, os terráqueos eram os mais fracos e, portanto, não poderia ser feita de qualquer forma ou da maneira usualmente tradicional em Oozarus, para os demais esquadrões, menos para o Beta, Ômega e Alfa raramente usavam esse método, preferindo a batalha para exercitar as suas habilidades.

Afinal, nesses esquadrões, a transformação em Oozaru era usada mais para diversão, do que qualquer outra coisa, pois adoravam pisotear e esmagar as raças inferiores a eles.

Afinal, mesmo que seu esquadrão fosse capaz de refinar o controle dessa forma, algo que eles não conseguiam refinar com perfeição, tal como Kakarotto, eles poderiam acabar causado uma destruição considerável ou pisotear muitos chikyuu-jins por engano, tal como outras raças, por mais que fossem um pouco mais resistentes que os terráqueos, enquanto reduziam a força dos nativos, eliminando todos aqueles que se opunham, mas, procurando deixar uma quantidade considerável para ser escravizada, pois Bejiita estava com um desfalque severo no quesito escravos.

Inclusive, haviam conseguido amostra do cheiro dos terráqueos e outras raças escravizadas, pois, apesar de cada um possuir o seu próprio odor, todas as raças tinham uma espécie de "assinatura", que nada mais, nada menos, era do que um padrão de odor.

Por isso, que se soubessem o padrão, seria mais fácil ainda identifica-los em meio a uma multidão, por exemplo, diminuindo ainda mais as chances de matar algum por engano, embora que como toda a guerra, era impossível um ou outro não ser morto, embora que precisava ser o mínimo possível em relação aos escravos.

Afinal, Vegeta desejava o máximo de contenção possível e extremo cuidado. Por isso, enviava os seus três melhores esquadrões.

Kakarotto suspirava aborrecido, pois para um curso de ação desses, precisava ser definido diversos padrões de ataques e de batalha, tal como a maioria de suas missões, já que para isso existia tais esquadrões "especializados" e além disso, tal missão não era tão difícil de ser planejada e coordenada por ele. A sua queixa devia-se ao fato de tal planejamento ser altamente maçante e igualmente irritante.

Inclusive, por isso, os três esquadrões reais, como eram chamados os esquadrões Omega, Alfa e Beta, eram os três esquadrões superiores do planeta e por isso, muitos saiya-jins "venderiam" a alma para entrar em um deles, sendo que para fazer parte de um, eram impostos testes rigorosos, sendo que para o Ômega, os testes eram ainda mais exigentes.

Aos demais esquadrões, que eram até menores, eram simplesmente numerados, do menor para o maior. Quando menor o número, mais bem visado era, sendo que estes Esquadrões Numéricos, como eram popularmente chamados, eram usados para invasões visando à destruição de uma raça e para demais missões, que não precisavam de muita "técnica", ao contrário dos Esquadrões Reais.

Terminando de traçar o planejamento de ataque, calculando também a porcentagem de destruição, trabalhando a probabilidade de execução, tal como os riscos envolvidos e diversas outras considerações, envia seu planejamento minunciosamente elaborado para que o general revisasse, sendo que este era nada menos do que o seu genitor.

Enquanto esperava, Kakarotto colocara os pés em cima da mesa de controle, em um canto, enquanto inclinava confortavelmente a sua poltrona estofada para trás, bufando, pois precisava ficar parado ali, esperando a resposta, suprimindo um rosnado de aborrecimento.

Afinal queria estar lutando ou treinando, inclusive derramando sangue e senão fosse possível, ao menos, ter relações, pois estava sentindo falta do odor, que para ele, era um perfume. Ou seja, o cheiro de sexo.

Queria ao menos estar fazendo sexo com alguém, sendo que era enervante ficar esperando na ponte de comando pela aceitação de seu planejamento, sendo que depois precisaria fazer uma reunião com os comandantes, algo que era extremamente monótono e desconfiava que seu pai iria demorar, propositalmente, a título de "vingança" por seu "comportamento" anterior.

Retém um rosnado, conforme sua mente seguia para tal linha de pensamento, quando a tela da sua nave pisca, deixando-o atônito, vendo que já havia resposta de seu plano com a face de seu genitor aparecendo em forma de holograma em 3D:

\- Kakarotto, Líder do Esquadrão Alfa, seu planejamento está como sempre impecável. Concordei e depois, o imperador Vegeta assinou. Está autorizado para seguir tal cronograma e plano. Tenha uma boa viagem. - o genitor se despede, porém, ao ver a face atordoada de Kakarotto, completa, em meio a um riso - Imagino que pensou que eu demoraria para analisar seu planejamento, né? Acha que faria algo tão infantil assim, meu filho?

\- Seu...!

Ele rosna e conforme avançava como um animal raivoso para estrangular a projeção holográfica deste, tal era sua ira, com um sorriso de canto, Bardock desliga, fazendo as mãos de Kakarotto pegarem o ar, enquanto a cauda dele se remexia na cintura, frustrado e irado por não poder trucida-lo, pessoalmente.

Controlando os seus nervos e baixando os pêlos de sua cauda que estavam eriçados, se prepara para contatar todos os comandantes que faziam parte de seu esquadrão, informando a eles o planejamento da missão, sendo que estes depois retransmitiriam aos membros de seus grupos.

Raditz também havia terminado de enviar o seu planejamento e esperava pela resposta de seu genitor, com a diferença para Kakarotto, que ele havia levado duas escravas do harém dele, embora que seu irmão não as possuísse devido ao seu sadismo, sendo que ambas estavam fazendo sexo oral nele, naquele momento, que se deliciava com as sensações, quando o visor brilha e a imagem holográfica de Bardock aparece, sendo que o mesmo percebe imediatamente o que acontecia e coloca os dedos na têmpora, massageando-a, enquanto suspirava aborrecido, falando:

\- Poderia esperar, ao menos, até receber a minha resposta? Raditz, cresça. Você parece um jovem no cio. Se fosse jovem, entenderia os hormônios... Mas, é um saiya-jin adulto!

\- Pai, você não parece ser um saiya-jin - Raditz fala com um sorriso imenso - Tem que curtir mais, velho. Ande, compre alguma escrava e relaxe.

\- Nem todos os saiya-jins são pervertidos...

\- Mas, a maioria sim e não somos pervertidos. É que para nós, o sexo não tem pudores como das outras raças. É algo natural. Inclusive as nossas fêmeas muitas vezes vestem armaduras provocantes, que mostram muita coisa. Acha que elas se importam com essas coisas? Fodem tanto quanto os machos... Por isso, essa sua visão é antiquada. Vou entender aquela terráquea, até porque essa raça, como muitas, são "esquisitas" nesse aspecto, mas, você... Ora! Não é um saiya-jin? Além disso, minha mãe e de Kakarotto, era de fato uma exceção em todos os aspectos.

Afinal, conviveu com a genitora, mesmo parcamente por causa das missões designadas a ele desde jovem. Mesmo assim, sabia o quanto era fora "peculiar". Além de ter um coração extremamente gentil, algo inconcebível a raça, além de um considerável e exacerbado senso de pudor, usando uma armadura antiquada de tão comportada e que raramente as outras fêmeas usavam.

Era tão peculiar, que seu pai usou sua influência para tira-la do esquadrão que fazia parte junto com ele e a colocou na Central de distribuição de carne, algo que não existe, mais, graças à importação maciça de escravos, que na época de Freeza, era rigorosamente controlada, só entrando esporadicamente alguns e mesmo assim, machos, sendo que a maioria deles ia para a Central e os demais para o Castelo.

Agradecia por não conviver com ela, pois, qualquer saiya-jin que trabalhasse na Central de Distribuição de Carne era tido como fraco e patético. Portanto, motivo de piada dentre os saiya-jins. Conviveu muito pouco com ela, pois, era mandado a planetas por ter um poder considerável, mesmo sendo terceira classe, ao contrário de seu otouto, agradecendo e muito por isso, pois sentia vergonha de ter uma genitora tão diferente.

Mesmo assim, se lembrava das várias situações vexatórias que passou por causa de sua mãe, repudiando qualquer aproximação dela e não se importando de feri-la ao agredi-la verbalmente e recusar a sua presença, mesmo que os seus atos a entristeciam, fazendo-o detesta-la por ser uma vergonha para a raça.

Pelo menos, procurava pensar assim, pois mesmo a tratando rispidamente e exigindo que não o reconhecesse como filho, quando ia à Central de Distribuição de carne, ela ainda o considerava seu filho, inclusive, fazendo-o se sentir um pouco mal pelo tratamento ríspido, por mais que odiasse sentir-se assim para depois se condenar por essa fraqueza, lutando para supera-la, arduamente e ser um autêntico saiya-jin.

Bardock suspira cansado e fala, após algum tempo:

\- Digamos que minhas visões, me influenciaram... Por isso, sou o saiya-jin que vê hoje. Pincipalmente enquanto estive naquelas minas de minério como escravo... Elas me confortavam. Com o tempo, confortar-me, passou a "influenciar-me" e graças a isso, revi muito de meus pensamentos e comportamentos. Embora, que o contato com a sua mãe, também me influenciou. Já era um saiya-jin diferente dos demais em alguns aspectos e as visões me fizeram rever muitas de minhas atitudes e considerações para as raças mais fracas.

\- Ainda bem que não tenho esse poder e que não convivi muito com ela... Não quero perder minha essência saiya-jin, tal como o senhor que a perdeu e o fato de que a minha mãe e de Kakarotto nunca teve tal essência, sendo que ela era uma "anormal", uma total vergonha para...

Porém, o filho mais velho silenciou-se ao ver o olhar que o seu genitor lançou, quando este falou mal de sua companheira, para ele falecida, sendo que não sabia que a mesma estava viva e que agora, tinha uma imouto, que não conheceu o pai, pois nascera depois da invasão de Freeza, além de tirar o título de mais novo de Kakarotto.

Bardock exibia um olhar frio e mortal, que fez Raditz ter um calafrio na espinha. Um olhar opressor, tal como a figura agora intimidante deste que parecia imensa, fazendo o filho mais velho dele se sentir um mero inseto. Tal olhar era aterrador.

O de Kakarotto era assustador, mas, era mais para o sádico. O de Bardock era de frialdade, ao ponto de "congelar", em parte, aqueles expostos a ela.

Amaldiçoava-se, mentalmente, por ter se esquecido de que os seus pais possuíam a raríssima ligação verdadeira, cujo vínculo, ou seja, marcação era a consequência, algo que o deixou estarrecido, pois acreditava ser apenas uma lenda e que só existia o vínculo forçado, que surgia após o vínculo, fazendo surgir uma ligação forçada, que não podia ser comparada ao poder e influência imensurável da ligação verdadeira e igualmente rara, tornando-a praticamente um mito.

Frente a isso, fora muito infeliz, senão um louco, ao proferir tais palavras em relação a sua genitora e de Kakarotto.

De fato, o olhar endurecido e de profunda ira de seu genitor, fazia o mais velho rever suas atitudes e não provocar o seu pai, enquanto afastava as servas com um gesto, sendo que ambas ficaram em um canto, esperando novas ordens de seu mestre, não entendo a reação dele e o fato de sua ereção desaparecer, drasticamente, enquanto suava frio.

Então, exibindo um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos, fazendo a cauda de Raditz se arrepiar de medo, tremendo na sua cintura, Bardock fala com uma voz falsamente cordial:

\- Voltando ao fato em questão, vim comunica-lhe que li seu planejamento e o aprovei, tal como Vegeta Kôkuo-sama. Está autorizado para seguir tal cronograma, Líder do Esquadrão Ômega, Raditz. Tenha uma boa viagem.

E então, desconecta o visor e o holograma em 3D some, enquanto Raditz passa a recuperar-se da cena apavorante, gradativamente, enquanto sentia que estava pregado na cadeira, amaldiçoando-se por se esquecer de tal olhar do genitor, sendo mil vezes pior do que o do Imperador, sabendo impor respeito e medo quando desejava.

Já, Kakarotto, só impunha medo pelo terror, ao contrário de seu pai e Vegeta, que eram naturalmente intimidadores quando assim desejavam.

Na nave do Líder do Esquadrão Beta, Nappa estava lendo uma revista pornográfica com fotos de belas escravas alienígenas nuas, tal como vídeos holográficos em 3D eróticos, passando a língua nos lábios, enquanto se masturbava, pois, ficara cansado de esperar a resposta, quando seu visor brilha e imediatamente, a imagem de um Bardock em 3D surge no ar, com este gemendo de intenso desgosto ao ver o membro de Nappa exposto e ereto, fazendo o grandalhão derrubar a revista, enquanto empurrava a cadeira para frente, tampando suas partes intimas com o tampão da espécie de mesa, olhando sem graça para o general, sendo que o ambiente se encontrava em um silêncio opressor, enquanto que o general tentava digerir a visão, no mínimo, grotesca que teve, por ser um macho.

Enquanto isso, o grandalhão se preparava para a explosão de Bardock, que enfim, grita com Nappa, que se encolhia, sabendo que era bem merecida a bronca:

\- Nappa! Sou um macho e ver outro se masturbar é nojento e repulsivo! Não podia esperar a autorização! O que tem na cabeça, seu retardado?!

\- Desculpe-me, General Bardock-sama! Não há desculpas para o meu comportamento!

Ele exclama, curvando a cabeça levemente, enquanto Bardock lutava para se acalmar, pois passara por várias situações enervantes, adicionando a visão de Nappa a um novo patamar da raiva.

Nisso, resolve flexionar o pescoço para os lados, após os momentos de tensão, suspirando cansado, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

"Apesar de ser um sádico insano, pelo menos, Kakarotto estava "comportado", enquanto esperava a resposta do envio de seu planejamento, não fazendo coisas obscenas e repulsivas, justamente em frente a um monitor onde qualquer um poderia contatar-se, acabando por acabar vendo um espetáculo grotesco, por parte de Nappa ou um saiya-jin, que em vez de agir como adulto, agia como um jovem no cio. Hoje não é o meu dia e sinto que a minha cabeça vai estourar. Aliais, já estou com uma lacerante dor de cabeça. Parece que estou lidando com jovens no cio. Isso é castigo. Só pode ser isso".

Ele termina o pensamento com um gemido de frustração, até que se acalma e fala, em um tom calmo, controlando sua raiva ao máximo, pois era o general e não podia se deixar levar por um comportamento reprovador de saiya-jins jovens, pois, também era mais velho e precisava dar o exemplo, até por ser um general:

\- Nappa, Líder do Esquadrão Beta, seu planejamento foi aprovado por este Bardock e o imperador Vegeta assinou. Está autorizado para seguir o cronograma. Tenha uma boa viagem.

Então, desconecta, enquanto procurava apagar da mente à visão grotesca de Nappa se masturbando.

Gira com a sua cadeira e se serve de um pouco de Siev, entornando de uma vez, para depois guardar a garrafa e sair da sala para ir até sua mansão para ver o andamento da pesquisa, pois, encontrar a sua amada Gine e adorada filha, era o mais importante, pois apesar de só vê-la nas visões, já nutria um profundo carinho por ela.

Então, nos esquadrões, após todos os líderes fazerem a reunião através de projeções holográficas, cada um com os comandantes do seu esquadrão, sendo que tudo fora confirmado várias vezes, pois não aceitavam erros, os mesmos partem de Bejiita para se dirigirem até Ryuushiro.


	21. Os saiya-jins chegam à Ryuushiro

**Notas da Autora**

Enquanto isso, em Ryuushiro, anos se passaram e Hanako cresceu, se tornando uma jovem Ryuusou, passando a almejar um nível a mais, desejando ardentemente passar pela árdua provação para alcançar o nível de Suma Ryuusou.

Então, os saiya-jins enfim começam a invasão...

**Capítulo 21 - Os saiya-jins chegam à Ryuushiro**

Há anos luz dali, no planeta ryuushiro, Hanako havia acabado de sair da Dimensão Mágica, mais precisamente do Reino dos Dragões, um dos vários reinos que existiam, pois havia acabado de passar pelo teste para se tornar uma autêntica Ryuusou, enquanto olhava para as suas mãos, maravilhada ao sentir que podia controlar livremente seu poder, assim como o seu corpo se tornara mais resistente e forte para suportar tal carga de poder.

Então, quando o sinal sonoro apita, as demais escravas acordavam em suas celas e se trocavam nas mesmas, quando todas as portas são abertas automaticamente.

Hanako já havia saído trajada com as vestes de escrava, ao trocar magicamente aquela que usava nos treinamentos no Reino dos Dragões.

As roupas das escravas consistiam em um vestido curtíssimo, que mal chegava ao meio das coxas, com um corte de cada lado e com o seu colo consideravelmente exposto, sendo que já se dirigia a sua função designada, que consistia em preparar as refeições, pois seu proprietário adorava a sua comida e a colocara como chefe da cozinha, preparando tanto as refeições, como os quitutes que a sua dona tanto adorava.

A esposa permitia que seu marido fizesse sexo com as escravas a vontade, que em troca ganhavam "recompensas" e uma vida sem maiores tarefas, além de proporcionar prazer a ele e ás vezes, prestavam serviços a mesma, que adorava "diversificar", inclusive usando muitas escravas de seu marido para seu próprio prazer, tal como as filhas deles, fazendo a terráquea sentir nojo de tamanha perversão e sujidade de seus donos.

Porém, se continha, enquanto que graças ao treinamento, conseguira lidar com se gênio, assim como aprendera a usar seus poderes apenas para se defender e nunca para buscar vingança, sendo que isso fora um pouco difícil de assimilar.

Porém, graças à lembrança de Kouga e do que levou a sua vingança, a memória desse guia criado por sua mãe dragão, persistia em sua mente, sendo que nunca o esquecera.

Já, sua companheira, uma nekomata, chamada Kirara, ficava escondida, oculta nas sombras graças a uma de suas formas pequenas, não conseguindo ser detectada, se assim não quisesse e inclusive, ela própria escolhera Hanako, sendo que as nekomatas não eram servas dos dragões, além de haver outras espécies que habitavam tal dimensão.

Porém, o coração da terráquea a "chamou", segundo a explicação que deram e se tornou, praticamente, uma irmã mais velha, havendo uma união e companheirismo sem precedentes, com ambas sendo capazes de se sacrificar para salvar a outra, sendo que a perda de Kirara seria desoladora a jovem terráquea.

Hanako inclusive confessava que havia lidado melhor com a perda dos pais graças à companhia dela, que lhe alegrava e a fazia feliz, além de conforta-la, tornando seu "bálsamo confortador".

Porém, quando subiu e se dirigiu a cozinha, observou que havia certa confusão de escravos da parte de cima, sendo que estes eram responsáveis pelos animais e da parte exterior da casa, sendo que só as mulheres ficavam dentro da moradia, já que muitas, senão quase todas, serviam os donos e estas que o serviam, eram castradas, previamente, para não engravidarem dele, quando se tornavam as escravas sexuais do mesmo.

Havia alguns escravos, os mais bonitos, que ficavam dentro da casa, apenas para servirem a esposa do dono e as filhas deste, sendo que estes eram previamente castrados, também, sendo que nesse caso era para não as engravidarem.

Hanako se orgulhava que apesar dos castigos, nunca permitira que fosse tocada por eles, que a espancavam, para depois falarem que parariam se ela cedesse, sendo que nunca fez, ficando várias vezes, extremamente ferida e por isso, possuía várias cicatrizes, muitas destas profundas em seu corpo, devido aos castigos sucessivos.

Seu ex-dono se "esmerou" nisso, pois visava "quebra-la", há algum tempo atrás, fazendo-a se curvar aos seus desejos repugnantes e pervertidos, sendo algo infrutífero com o advento dos anos, já que ela prometera lutar por sua virgindade, sendo que fora a única coisa que lhe restou, enquanto pensava que se ele a quisesse, somente conseguiria amarrando-a a força para conseguir seu intento, sendo que lutaria, restando a ele droga-la para conseguir cumprir seu intento sem qualquer resistência.

Seu ex-dono apenas nunca fizera nada disso, pois segundo ele, sua antiga escrava terráquea rebelde havia se tornado um hobby com o advento dos anos. E sentiria intensa satisfação em fazê-la curvar-se ao desejo de toma-la.

Porém, para desespero dele e alívio de Hanako, quando a esposa provou da culinária dela e de seus quitutes, ficou "viciada", passando a criticar quando a terráquea estava fraca demais para cozinhar, sendo que este fora obrigado a cessar seu "hobby", se desesperando nesse dia, quando sua esposa foi energética, já que segundo ela, a chikyuu-jin tinha "mãos mágicas" na cozinha, sendo que nunca provara algo tão saboroso quanto o que comera, nem mesmo de renomados Chefes culinários.

Graças a isso, grande parte dos ferimentos dela puderam cicatrizar, embora, muitos fossem tão profundos, que ficaram marcados como sulcos em sua pele acetinada. Mas, não se incomodava, pois se orgulhava deles que eram a prova de sua batalha pessoal contra o seu dono.

Enquanto passava pelo corredor, sendo que um dos acessos deste era para sala igualmente luxuosa e imensa, via a filha mais nova dele, uma garota mimada e praticamente, "patricinha", tal como sua outra irmã mais velha, reclamando de algo, sendo que ambas eram consideradas as mais belas daquela região, tal como riquíssimas, graças ao pai delas ser um general, ostentando opulentas joias em sua pele verde, tal como a genitora, que ostentava seu status elevado para todos, que naquele momento se encontravam discutindo, como sempre faziam, por futilidades na visão da terráquea, fazendo esta em segredo revirar os olhos, as considerando totalmente frívolas.

Naquele momento, a mãe delas era servida por um jovem servo pessoal, enquanto percebia que a mesma acariciava o membro deste e tocava seus glúteos, tal como corpo, sempre que podia, para desespero do mesmo, enquanto que a terráquea se apiedava, pois, os mais bonitos tornavam-se brinquedos da dona e das filhas dela, que se divertiam, tranquilamente, pois sabiam que eram previamente castrados cirurgicamente.

Hanako olhava condoída para o jovem, mas, tinha seus próprios problemas e, além disso, era uma escrava, tal como ele, logo, nada podia fazer. Pois, por mais que fosse poderosa, mais que o general, que não chegava nem aos pés dela, não podia usar seus poderes, a não ser para se defender, sendo que era parte de um teste que durava nada menos do que dez anos, sendo de contenção por parte da mesma, que tinha que domar seu temperamento e instintos agressivos.

Quando se tornasse uma Suma Ryuusou, poderia lutar para defender os fracos, pois já saberia lidar com o temperamento que um ryuusou adquiria ao se conter, dominando-se, não permitindo que os seus ímpetos a tomassem, desenvolvendo assim um julgamento sereno, não permitindo que as emoções egoístas determinassem as suas ações. Além disso, ao alcançar tal patamar, seus poderes aumentariam, tal como resistência e força como "bônus".

Mas, ela jurara que após dez anos, passando na provação, usaria seus poderes e derrubaria os ryuushiro-jins, poupando somente aqueles que se curvassem ou se negassem a lutar, fixando-se apenas naqueles que iriam contra ela em seu desejo de libertar os que estavam escravos, já que não podia matar inocentes ou aqueles que não desejavam lutar ou os que se rendiam, sendo que era uma das várias leis que seguia, sendo estas altamente rigorosas.

Enquanto se dirigia a dispensa para pegar os produtos e mantimentos para o café da manhã, ouve mais atentamente um grupo de escravos alienígenas, sendo que era a única terráquea daquela mansão.

\- Parece que o general foi convocado, apesar de serem as férias dele.

\- Nosso dono? Por quê?

\- Não sei... Estão falando de uma invasão ou algo assim.

\- Bem, só mudaríamos de dono... Para nós, escravos, tanto faz quem servimos.

\- Mas, e se morrermos nessa invasão?

\- Idiota! Para que continuar nesse inferno? Não quer a sua liberdade? Só a conseguiremos na morte.

\- Mas, e uma morte sofrida?

\- Prefiro rápida.

Vários escravos e escravas conversavam entre si em uma espécie de roda, sendo que Hanako sentira o ki dos capatazes se aproximando e rapidamente corre para a cozinha, se afastando a tempo de vê-los descerem os chicotes de eletricidade que cortavam a pele e os eletrocutava, levemente, no local, dispersando o grupo sobre gritos de ira:

\- Mexam-se corja de vagabundos! Voltem para o trabalho! O que pensam que é aqui? Uma reunião?!

Hanako suspira e entra, já separando os ingredientes para preparar as tortas que sua dona adorava, já que graças à "proteção" desta, de uma maneira geral, não era mais castigada, restando agrada-la no quesito paladar, se esmerando para isso, já que também, o seu desafeto era com o marido desta, que matara seus pais e estuprara sua mãe até a morte.

Mas, confessava que aturar as demandas das filhas "mimadas" era irritante, pois, queixavam-se de tudo, até do sabor, vendo que estas assim o faziam por birra. Mas, não se importava.

Afinal, por enquanto, precisava agradar a sua dona e não as filhas dela, pois, essa fizera seu marido passar o título de propriedade de Hanako para ela, para desespero dele, que foi obrigado a ceder as demandas da esposa, dando a terráquea como presente de aniversário para a mesma.

Então, a chikyuu-jin sente vários níveis de ki, muito poderosos, sendo que percebe que três deles conseguem manipular seu nível de poder, principalmente dois, cujo controle era refinadíssimo, a surpreendendo, pois estavam no mesmo nível dela de controle, sendo que em matéria de poder, todos eram fortes, embora o terceiro possuísse um nível incrível de ki.

Conseguiria lidar com um, sendo que o segundo e terceiro, eram os mais poderosos, só conseguindo lutar contra eles se fosse um contra um, sendo que o nível do terceiro era maior que o do segundo.

Mas, sabia que só poderia lutar para se defender. Nunca poderia agir ofensivamente, senão fosse provocada.

Nisso, olha para Kirara, pois sabia instintivamente onde ela estava oculta, olhando para a mesma, que fizera a mesma análise de sua "irmã", iniciando-se assim uma conversa mental entre elas.

_"São fortes Kirara-chan... Conseguiria lidar com um sozinho, tranquilamente, pois é mais fraco que os outros dois. Mas, estes são poderosos, senão mais do que esta Hanako... Meu corpo ainda não consegue lidar com essa carga de poder."_

_"Não esqueça que tem a mim... Não importo de compartilhar minha resistência através da nossa fusão, fortalecendo assim o seu corpo para lidar com tal carga. Se fizermos isso, você poderá elevar seu poder, talvez se igualando a esse terceiro, senão o ultrapassar um pouco. Esse é o seu poder e esta Kirara sabe melhor do que ninguém, Chi. Você só precisa de um corpo mais resistente para lidar com essa carga e fico feliz em ajuda-la e se quiser, empresto um pouco de meu poder, também..."._

_"Posso aceitar a resistência, mas, não o poder... A menos que ele tenha um meio de ampliar seus poderes. Se ele lutar com seu próprio poder, como Ryuusou, sou obrigada a honrar as leis que jurei seguir. É a minha honra de Ryuusou."_

_"Eu sei... Mas, quando a este terceiro, não sei, não tenho um bom pressentimento, imouto."_

_"Eu também não, nee-chan. Mas, não tenho escolha, pois sou uma Ryuusou apesar de tudo e estou em um teste acirrado para conseguir o título de Suma Ryuusou. Falhar não é uma opção e fui avisada e muito, que era um teste rigorosíssimo demais, cheio de sacrifícios, assim como ser capaz de possuir uma intensa capacidade de resignação. Mesmo sabendo que era dificílimo, aceitei"._

Nisso, Hanako sai da conversa mental, ao ouvir as discussões calorosas da comunicação holográfica do general para com a sua família, falando da invasão iminente e que era para se esconderem, sendo o que fazem, ou tentam, pois, secretamente, graças a Kirara, esta inutilizou todos os transportes da dona de Hanako e das filhas desta, tal como dopando todos que estavam no grupo, fazendo-os perder a consciência, apesar de estarem do lado de fora da barreira, protegidos pela mesma, pois muitos escravos tentaram se vingar da dona e das filhas.

Já, os capatazes conseguem fugir, porém, a coleira dos escravos, não os permitia fugir da propriedade, sendo que os que tentaram, foram desacordados pela descarga elétrica oriunda da coleira, sendo que somente algumas escravas que cuidavam comumente das compras conseguiram sair da barreira invisível.

Hanako via a confusão com visível calma e resolve sair da casa, limitando-se a sentar calmamente em uma pedra atrás desta, enquanto que em contraste a ela, vários escravos encontravam-se apavorados, tentando fugir e perdendo a consciência ao tentarem escapar, enquanto que outros se desesperavam.

Ela estalou os seus dedos e as roupas de escrava foram substituídas por roupas que usava no Reino dos Dragões, que lembravam as roupas de seu planeta natal, sendo parecidos com o que a sua mãe usava, que consistia em uma indumentária chinesa com uma blusa comprida com botões que caía na frente e atrás, deixando um vão de cada lado da coxa, sendo que usava uma calça por baixo, tal como um sapato preto nos pés e munhequeiras igualmente vermelhas, sendo que nos tornozelos havia uma faixa vermelha que os envolvia.

A terráquea sabia que não havia como fugir e, portanto, não adiantaria se desesperar. Pois, mesmo que passasse pela barreira, pois acompanhava a dona as compras, não havia para onde fugir, pois o planeta inteiro estava sendo invadido e de um jeito ou de outro, seria capturada. Era uma visão fria e realista, porém, era a realidade.

Logo, a seu ver, era uma perda de tempo se desesperar, enquanto acreditava que iria mudar de dono. A única coisa que fizera foi se recusar a continuar com as roupas de escrava, pois eram indecentes demais. Até porque era preferível usar algo discreto para não estimular a libido de seu futuro dono, enquanto que torcia para que este não fosse um pervertido, pois já bastara conviver obrigatoriamente com um, esperando que não tivesse novamente essa má sorte.

Além disso, pelas leis, precisava encarar o seu destino, curvando-se a ele, antes de tentar criar o seu como Suma Ryuusou. Por isso, almejava tanto esse nível e jurou fazer de tudo para conseguir, sabendo que precisaria ter uma grande resistência mental e emocional, além de física, tal como uma obediência cega as leis que uma Ryuusou jura seguir, ao fazer seu juramento.

Ao menos, se tentassem ataca-la, ela poderia se defender e eles descobriram amargamente as consequências de comprar briga com uma Ryuusou.

Então, após meia hora, os escravos ficaram ainda mais aterrorizados ao verem uma nave grande pousando ali perto, seguida de outras menores, sendo que Hanako sentia vários outros ki´s se aproximando, longe dali, sendo que havia alguns naquela nave.

E nisso, ela sente que várias fontes de energia estavam se dissipando do local onde a nave pousara momentos antes, indicando que, provavelmente, seus ocupantes começaram a invadir o planeta.

Nisso, outra nave, maior do que aquela que pousou primeiro chega à mansão e reconhece como sendo o seu dono, que descia seguido de suas tropas, sendo que havia outros soldados, igualmente armados, tal como espécies de tanques que surgiam de capsulas que eram jogadas no chão, fazendo surgir também vários armamentos pesados, enquanto mais combatentes desciam de outras naves que pousaram no lado uma da outra, sendo que foram transformadas em cápsulas novamente, enquanto que o general não percebeu que a sua esposa e filhas ainda estavam ali perto.

Então, Hanako vê alguns alienígenas, sendo que notou a cauda deles enrolada na cintura que lembrava o de um macaco da Terra, sendo que trajavam armaduras. O que estava a frente do grupo, semicoberto com uma espécie de capa, parecia ser o líder, sendo que notara a face dele surpresa, frente ao uso das cápsulas, para depois sorrir malignamente, tal como os demais que o acompanhavam.

A chikyuu-jin notou que ele era poderoso e que era uma das fontes de poder que ela sentiu, sendo a mais poderosa das três, sendo que as outras duas já se encontravam em lugares diferentes do planeta, enquanto ela sentia várias fontes de ki´s desaparecerem.

O que liderava o grupo tinha cabelos espetados que desafiavam a gravidade, algo que chamou a sua atenção, assim como notou o quanto ele era bonito, sendo que se recriminou por achar o inimigo bonito, por mais que ele assim parecesse.

Então, fica sobressaltada, quando este ignora o general por um momento e olha para ela, que ainda o estava olhando, enquanto sentia uma sensação estranha, vendo que ele parecia ligeiramente confuso, sacudindo a cabeça para os lados, após quebrar o contato visual.

Kakarotto se encontrava confuso e não entendia porque surgia nele um sentimento estranho ao olhar para a jovem, assim como, para agravar, sentira uma espécie de saudade ou algo assim, algo ínfimo, tal como a sensação que a conhecia de algum lugar e quando ia confirmar se era terráquea e escrava, devido ao odor, vê a coleira no pescoço dela, assim como nos outros, aglomerados e encolhidos próximos dela, exibindo olhos aterrorizados para ele, tendo coleiras também, identificando como escravos.

Porém, estranhara que ela o olhava de forma destemida, fazendo-o sorrir de canto, sendo que desejava vê-la ficar com medo, tal como os outros, acreditando que ficaria assim quando a mesma visse o seu poder, enfrentando o general que esbravejava com ele, enquanto ordenava o ataque de seus soldados.

Embora não compreendesse porque a simples menção de vê-la assustada perante ele o incomodava, infimamente.

Longe dali, Raditz havia acabado de chegar com o seu esquadrão próximo do perímetro da capital do planeta, sendo que não pousaram as naves, mantendo-a flutuando em cima da cidade, enquanto eles saíam para lutar contra os soldados, alguns, sendo que a outra parte avançava em direção a um prédio branco enorme, identificando como sendo onde se encontravam os melhores escravos cientistas deles.

Raditz varria facilmente os soldados, enquanto que as armas deles nada faziam contra ele e seus companheiros de esquadrão.

Então, este pousa próximo de um prédio e orienta o avanço de seus subordinados, quando observa a sua direita um prédio em forma de cone e nisso, se lembra da sua promessa, passando a identificar em qual lugar a jovem estaria, enquanto orientava seus soldados através do scouter.

Bem distante dali, no outro extremo do planeta, Nappa estava lutando com os seus homens contra soldados e comandantes, se divertindo, assim como os outros, enquanto os derrotavam facilmente, que ficam estarrecidos ao verem que suas armas nada faziam contra eles.

Ao mesmo tempo, alguns ficaram encarregados de capturar os escravos, sendo que os pegavam, ás vezes mais de quatro de uma só vez e jogavam em gaiolas energéticas que se abriam, automaticamente quando eles jogavam algum escravo, que se chocava com os outros no fundo, lotando-as, sendo que as mesmas eram envoltas em um campo energético para não serem destruídas, enquanto eram levados a borda da nave, automaticamente, sempre que estavam cheias.


	22. Estranha proteção e sentimentos

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, Raditz consegue encontrar a chikyuu-jin que o seu pai lhe falara.

Nisso, ele estranha alguns sentimentos que o acometem...

Yo, minna!

Sempre que puder, atualizarei as fanfictions a cada dez dias.

Porém, a partir do próximo mês, a atualização poderá demorar até vinte dias. Eu tentarei sempre que possível manter os dez dias entre cada atualização de capítulo, mas, será difícil manter esse prazo a partir de agosto.

Só queria avisar, pois, mesmo que demorei mais de dez dias, irei atualizar assim que puder ^ ^

Agora, tenham uma boa leitura XDDDDD

Abaixo, uma imagem da Tights.

**Capítulo 22 - Estranha proteção e sentimentos**

Raditz continuava olhando atentamente tudo a sua volta, até que consegue identificar um possível local, conseguindo sentir alguns ki´s naquela direção e nisso, a torre em forma de cone desaba, surpreendendo o saiya-jin, que recebe uma ligação de seu scouter naquele momento, identificando como sendo de Bardock, graças aos retransmissores nas naves que potencializavam o sinal dos aparelhos.

\- Ela estará a sua direta, em torno de uns quatrocentos a quinhentos metros, sendo que o pilar onde se encontra escondida é um de cor azul e que terá uma estranha estátua com asas na frente desta. Vá agora, pois após a queda da Torre, você só terá alguns minutos para salva-la!

Nisso, ele segue a orientação de seu genitor e percebe que só há um ki naquela direção, sendo que outros se aproximavam deste e ao olhar para os lados, encontra a estranha estátua com asas e um pilar de cor azul que estava trincado, devido a queda da torre próxima dali, que abalara a estrutura desta.

Então, ao chegar atrás deste pilar, encontra uma jovem de jaleco com uma espécie de macacão e uma coleira castanha no pescoço, identificando pelo cheiro que era uma terráquea e escrava-cientista pelo jaleco, embora cheirasse fortemente a escombros, estando quase branca devido a poeira que a cobriu, tendo somente algumas áreas descobertas, tal como o rosto e parte da frente do mesmo, provavelmente porque protegeu essa parte, instintivamente, com os antebraços cruzados em frente ao rosto.

Ela olha para ele, que se sente estranho ao olha-la, percebendo que a jovem ficara levemente boquiaberta, sentindo que era incapaz de afastar os olhos da mesma, até que o som de rachadura reverbera no ambiente, ao mesmo tempo em que diversos soldados armados vinham combatê-lo e nisso, a puxa pelo braço, escudando-a com o seu corpo, protegendo-as dos projéteis energéticos, mas, retendo-a com a cauda para não fugir, sendo que ela estava estarrecida ao ponto de demorar para processar o que acontecia.

Então, esta percebe que não consegue mais sentir o chão embaixo de seus pés, percebendo que o edifício próximo do dela desmoronara, assim como a pilastra onde estava escondida, percebendo então que ele a abraçara, protegendo-a das armas e em um piscar de olhos para a mesma, se encontravam no alto e nisso, ao olhar para baixo e ver a altura em que estavam se agarra ao saiya-jin, desesperadamente, como se a sua vida dependesse disso, sendo que era uma verdade incontestável, já que estavam muito alto e com certeza, morreria instantaneamente na queda.

Nisso, vê que sem a pilastra principal, as outras cederam e então, a espécie de garagem em que estiveram momentos antes, terminara de desabar, acabando por soterrar os poucos soldados que sobreviveram ao primeiro colapso da construção.

Então, Raditz desce e nisso, a cientista vê que ele olhava para os lados, até que percebe algo e nisso, segurando-a pelo antebraço, a arrasta.

Ela não tentara lutar para se libertar, pois percebeu que era forte. Forte demais. Além disso, não queria provocar a ira dele, pois, não era sábio e ademais, até agora, este não tentara feri-la e nem abusou dela.

Apenas a prendeu em seus braços e a salvou, inclusive usando o seu corpo como escudo quando os soldados os atacaram, fazendo-a corar, ainda mais, ao perceber o cabelo dele espetado na frente e caído atrás, contrastando, assim como os braços musculosos, sendo que se recordara de ficar perdida nos orbes ônix deste.

Então, sente a cauda dele novamente em sua cintura e este fala, sem olha-la, enquanto parecia revirar algo:

\- Minha cauda é igualmente forte. Fique quieta e comportada, fazendo tudo o que falo, que irá sobreviver.

Então, vê um corpo e a jovem nota que ele tira a roupa do cadáver, sentindo arrepios na espinha, pois lidava como senão fosse nada, forçando a convicção dela, que não era sábio provoca-lo.

Após alguns minutos, ergue-se e olha dela para a espécie de vestido em suas mãos, com esta percebendo que era das escravas sexuais, pois, mostrava bem o colo e era curtíssimo, mal chegando à metade das coxas, deixando-as expostas, assim como tinha duas fendas, uma de cada lado, mostrando ainda mais a pouca parte das coxas cobertas, sendo que era confeccionado com um tecido finíssimo, de tal modo, que tinha a absoluta certeza que ficaria transparente se molhasse.

\- Vista isso. Retire a sua roupa e coloque essa.

\- O quê?! Posso ser escrava, mas, sou cientista e não sexual! Vou fica quase nua. - ela exclama indignada, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da promessa a si mesmo.

Radiz confessava que achara fascinante esse enrubescimento, o excesso de pudor, assim como os olhos grandes e tão vividos, que pareciam hipnotiza-lo, ao ponto de acha-los belíssimos, sendo que agora eles queimavam de raiva, estranhando o fato de ele apreciar isso, já que sempre preferiu as suas escravas obedientes e submissas.

\- Não vou vestir isso! - e dobra os braços na frente do corpo, bufando.

O saiya-jin suspira e pensa no quanto ela era sortuda de não estar lidando com Kakarotto, pois, com certeza, este já a teria matado, isso senão a estuprasse e a torturasse antes.

Inclusive, senão fosse a promessa que fez ao seu pai, já teria perdido a sua paciência há tempos, pois, também não era paciente. A diferença dele para o seu irmão, é que ele não era um insano e sádico. Era um assassino frio e calculista, além de pervertido, mas, parava por aí as semelhanças entre eles.

E embora se lembrasse da promessa, enquanto que seus pensamentos anteriores o tomavam, acreditava, por mais estranho que fosse, que mesmo sem essa promessa, não conseguia conceber a ideia de mata-la, sendo que tal sugestão o deixava, no mínimo, desconfortável e isso era estranho para ele, pois desde a primeira vez que a viu, estava entrando em contradição consigo mesmo.

Então, decide sair de sua linha de pensamentos, confusos para ele, passando a agradecer o fato de achar uma roupa inteira, considerando-se ainda mais sortudo que era de uma escrava-sexual, pela coleira no cadáver. Pois, para conseguir ter aquela jovem chikyuu-jin para ele, ninguém poderia saber que era uma cientista, devido as suas ordens de levar todos os escravos cientistas para o imperador.

\- Você tem duas opções.

\- Quais? - arqueia o cenho, tentado cobrir a protuberância de seus seios, ainda ressabiada com ele.

\- Ou você coloca essa roupa. Ou eu irei rasgar as que você está usando e a prenderei em meus braços, levando-a nua por aí.

Nisso, a vê gelar e a cor de suas bochechas sumirem, enquanto dava um de seus sorrisos malignos, assim como uma olhar malicioso, vendo que a terráquea começara a sentir medo e olhava dele para o vestido, ponderando.

A jovem percebeu que este cumpriria com a sua ameaça e entre ser levada nua, já que percebeu que não podia escapar dele e vestir aquela roupa de escrava sexual, era melhor vestir a roupa, pois, por mais indecente que fosse, pelo menos, tinha algum tecido protegendo suas partes íntimas, mesmo que parcamente.

\- Vou usar a roupa.

\- Boa menina. - ele fala sorrindo com escárnio ao vê-la ficar nervosa e bufar, enquanto que mordera a língua, provavelmente, para não xinga-lo.

Então, frente a isto, a jovem chegara a uma conclusão.

Odiava o saiya-jin a sua frente, pois, parecera que falava como se ela fosse um cachorrinho e teve que morder a língua para não lançar os disparates que desejava, sendo que os mastigava em uma revolta silenciosa.

Então, fala, ao pegar o vestido das mãos dele:

\- Poderia se virar, por favor? - pede o mais humildemente e educadamente que consegue, por mais que por dentro ainda estivesse se remoendo de raiva para o saiya-jin a sua frente.

\- Não.

Nisso, cruza os braços e sorri, enquanto encostava as costas em uma parede, ansioso e feliz para assistir a um espetáculo aprazível.

\- Não vou me trocar com você me vendo! - ela exclama, indignada, totalmente enrubescida.

\- Posso rasgar as suas roupas para ajuda-la. O que acha? - pergunta maliciosamente - E se fosse você, não tentava fugir, a menos que queria morrer ou ser estuprada ou então, ambos.

\- Estuprada? - olha para o saiya-jin com os olhos abertos como pires.

\- Muitos dos meus homens não resistiriam e eu permito que eles se divirtam. E pode não ser só com um. Com dois, talvez, e até mais, pois muitos compartilham as suas presas entre si. - ele fala maliciosamente, vendo-a corar e em seguida, ficar apavorada.

\- E que garantia tenho que não fará isso?

\- Nenhuma. Pois não prometemos nada a uma raça tão fraca e uma promessa, por algum erro, feita para vocês, não tem valor. Afinal, vocês não são dignos ou confiáveis em manter uma promessa, sendo que esta só vale e é cumprida de saiya-jin para saiya-jin. Nós já fomos traídos por um ser do qual demos a nossa palavra e ele, por sua parte, não a honrou. Nós apunhalou pelas costas, quando menos esperávamos e depois, não bastando tal traição, escravizou os sobreviventes, sendo que ficamos anos como escravos desse desgraçado até que conquistamos nossa liberdade. Mas, fiz uma promessa a outro saiya-jin e nessa promessa, ele me fez jurar pela minha honra que não a estupraria. Porém, a única exceção de minha parte foi que somente faria algo se você desejasse.

\- Nunca desejaria ter qualquer intimidade com você! - ela exclama indignada, ainda mais por este acha-la indigna de uma promessa.

\- Bem, então você já sabe que não precisa temer um estupro de minha parte, além de que, também jurei que não a mataria. Logo, você está mais segura comigo que por aí. Quer arriscar a sua sorte?

Nisso, ela pensa em sua imouto, Bulma e os pais delas, sendo que desejava reencontra-los, afinal, havia sido separada deles há alguns dias atrás, pois seria dada como um presente a um dos príncipes dos hashiro-jins, os aliados dos ryuushiro-jins.

Porém, no último instante, souberam da invasão e foi um caos, sendo que sobreviveu a queda de uma construção, mas, aqueles que a escoltavam de volta aos laboratórios, morreram e ela tentou achar a sua família, porém, era uma zona de guerra e não conseguia achar o laboratório ou o caminho deste devido ao nível de destruição.

Queria muito revê-los, mas, era impossível. Só podia orar que estivessem bem e obedecer ao saiya-jin por mais que o pedido dele tenha sido esdrúxulo e pervertido, pois, tinha esperanças, que poderia encontra-los, enquanto que tinha a plena consciência que somente mudaria de dono.

Então, resignada, retira a roupa, ficando envergonhada, sendo que ocultava o máximo de seu corpo com os cabelos, notando que ele parecia avaliar o corpo dela, fazendo-a cerrar os dentes, se trocando o mais rápido que conseguia, vestindo-se rapidamente, em tempo recorde para ela, enquanto continuava sentindo como se ainda estivesse nua, sendo que ainda não compreendia o motivo de fazer isso.

\- Você tem um belíssimo corpo... Uma pena que não posso tê-la, a menos que você deseje. - ele fala maliciosamente, se aproximando, fazendo-a recuar dois passos - Por que o medo? Já disse, a menos que deseje. E, além disso, fiz um elogio, pois é linda, além de ter um cabelo dourado como o sol, pelo pouco descoberto pela sujeira proveniente do desabamento daquele edifício em forma de cone e olhos lindos, de um ônix tão intenso, que são igualmente atraentes. Além disso, com esse corpo pequeno e delicado, você é muito desejavél. Acredito que a sua raça será categorizada como uma raça exótica. Ademais, para mim, considero a semelhança de vocês conosco, menos no aspecto força, resistência, poder e cauda como sendo igualmente aprazível e tentador.

\- Eu já sabia que continuaria escrava. A diferença é que mudarei de dono. - ela falava amargurada.

\- Isso mesmo. Precisamos de escravos. E, além disso, o nosso imperador permite que escolhemos até quatro escravos e eu a escolhi como uma das minhas, sendo que é minha propriedade, agora.

\- Já desconfiava. - fala resignada, virando a cabeça para o lado, pensativa.

Raditz ficara feliz, pois ela era sagaz e tinha tenacidade, sendo que admitia essa verdade, pois não se apavorou facilmente, sendo que inclusive o enfrentara, apesar da diferença brutal entre eles, sendo que ela possuía um corpo pequeno e igualmente gracioso, com belas curvas, assim como exalava delicadeza, devido a aparência frágil, parecendo um bibelô, reconhecendo como sendo de fato, exótica e igualmente bela.

\- A vantagem de pegar uma raça já escrava, é que são resignadas e previamente disciplinadas. Aliais, meu nome é Raditz. E o seu?

Ele pergunta, para depois ficar estarrecido consigo mesmo, por querer sabe o nome dela, pois, nunca desejara saber o nome de seus escravos, inclusive, os denominando com números, por acha-los indignos de serem chamados pelo nome.

\- Tights.

\- Tights? - nisso, ele fica sério, até que ri levemente, rindo ainda mais ao vê-la emburrada.

No final, decidira relevar, considerando como um capricho, ou pelo fato de serem semelhantes a eles, sem a cauda e tendo um corpo delicado. Inclusive, deveria se acostumar pelo que percebera, pois desde a primeira vez que a viu, ficara confuso e com pensamentos, totalmente contrários, em conflito um com o outro, não sendo algo condizente com sua linha de pensamento usual.

Mas, confessava que se divertira com a pronúncia do nome dela e adorara vê-la emburrada frente a sua diversão.

\- Não tive culpa, foram os meus pais que escolheram o meu nome!

\- Interessante. Um nome diferente para uma raça tão exótica. - nisso, se aproxima e a segura nos braços, falando - Vamos.


	23. Saiyajin Vs Ryuusou(Macaco X Dragão) I

**Notas da Autora**

Raditz acaba descobrindo que Tights é...

E a jovem terráquea, acaba encontrando as escravas que seu novo dono trouxera de Bejiita, para satisfazê-lo e aproveita, para questiona-las, que tipo de dono ele era.  
Nisso, longe dali, hanako...  
Então, o embate começa. Saiya-jin vs Ryuusou.

**Capítulo 23 - Saiya-jin Kakarotto Vs Ryuusou Hanako (Macaco X Dragão) I**

Nisso, voam e Tights abraça o pescoço dele com medo de cair, contendo um gritinho, enquanto olhava assustada para baixo, percebendo que estavam voando muito mais alto do que antes, acreditando que se fosse em uma situação diferente, com certeza estaria apreciando o fato de voar como os pássaros, sem estar em uma nave ou algo assim.

Enquanto isso, Raditz se surpreendeu, pelo fato dela aparentar encolher de tamanho em seus braços, enquanto que sentia o cheiro dela, considerando-o aprazível, assim como o toque de alguns fios de cabelo desta que relaram em sua pele, percebendo que pareciam serem feitos de seda de tão macios, sendo que os cabelos das saiya-jins não eram suaves daquele jeito.

Nisso, se arrepende amargamente da promessa de só se deitar se ela desejasse, pois era bem desejável e tão exótica, que queria, ardentemente, tê-la para si.

Nisso, ele move as mãos até a bunda dela, massageando os glúteos, se deliciando com a sensação, vendo que esta se contorcia, tentando tirar as suas nádegas do alcance dele, sendo algo infrutífero, pois não podia se mexer muito por causa da altura em que se encontravam, enquanto sentia que ela tremia levemente com o toque, sendo que a face dela estava enrubescida, adorando vê-la com as faces vermelhas.

Se Tights o detestava antes, agora, o odiava, pois estava tirando proveito dela, já que estavam no alto e ela não tinha como se afastar, sendo que depois se recorda que era escrava dele e que, portanto, este tinha todo o direito de passar a mão nela e inclusive, fazer o que desejava com ela, fazendo-a temer frente a este último pensamento.

Nunca fora tocada daquele jeito por um homem, sendo que não passava de uma garota patética e virgem, segundo a opinião dela para si mesmo, enquanto orava para que ele não percebesse a sua completa inexperiência, sendo que nem mesmo beijara alguém, pois, sabia que para alguns homens, pois ele era um homem, apesar da cauda, aliais, semelhante a um macaco na opinião dela, acabavam ficando excitados frente a uma virgem e não sabia como este reagiria, podendo ficar tentado a quebrar a sua promessa por causa dessa descoberta.

\- Você é virgem? Não é?

Raditz pergunta sorrindo de canto, pois já havia desconfiado, desde que a vira tomada por tanto pudor e confessava que apreciaria tomar uma virgem para si, sendo que era algo raro, mesmo dentre as escravas, sendo que estas eram sempre as mais caras por causa disso.

Frente a descoberta dele, a chikyuu-jin se amaldiçoara em pensamento por permitir tremer sobre o toque dele, além de dar indícios, com seu excesso de pudor, que era de fato uma virgem.

\- Vou considerar o seu silêncio como sim... Mas, da próxima vez me responda. Afinal, é minha escrava e sou seu dono. Além disso, sabe que posso puni-la quando me convier, né?

Nisso, ela engole em seco e arregala os olhos, sentindo que ele a estava observando, atentamente, como se medisse a reação dela, sendo que fica aliviado ao ver que a menção do castigo era o suficiente para impor medo a mesma, que não precisava saber da outra parte da promessa que fez ao seu pai, que o impedia de machuca-la, sendo que Raditz havia jurado nunca revelar a alguém sobre as visões de seu genitor, e Bardock, por sua vez, prometera nunca contar a Tights o teor da promessa, enquanto que não sabia, porque odiara sentir o cheiro de medo dela, sendo que normalmente tal odor era aprazível a ele.

Aliais, desde que a conhecera, não conseguia compreender os seus gestos e ações, tão contraditórios, mesmo que esta estivesse protegida pela promessa que fez ao seu genitor, Bardock.

\- Sim, mestre.

Fala com a voz fraca, enquanto ficava cabisbaixa e triste, pois, no meio do caos, se esquecera de sua posição, o considerando um dono paciente por não ter perdido as estribeiras com ela desde o início.

\- Ótimo. Vou considerar que é o stress e as situações não usuais que a fizeram assim, Mas, não espere indulgência de minha parte uma próxima vez.

\- Sim, Raditz-sama. Obrigada pela consideração, meu senhor.

Nisso, tornam a voar em silêncio, enquanto que ela é assaltada por recordações das punições e castigos severos que sofreu, sendo que eles puniram, inclusive, a irmã mais nova dela, Bulma, como duplo castigo, sendo que chorava em desespero quando isso acontecia, acabando por esmagar seu espirito rebelde, apenas para que sua adorada irmãzinha não sofresse, tornando as punições muito efetivas, aquietando o seu espirito, através do puro medo de sua imouto sofrer o castigo por causa dela, acabando por esta conter uma lágrima a todo o custo que tentara transbordar de seus orbes ao se recordar das punições, que ela e Bulma sofriam.

Então, Raditz chega na sua nave, sendo que passara antes por alguns saiya-jins, que olhavam maliciosamente para Tights, fazendo este rosnar ameaçadoramente para eles, pois era sua propriedade, enquanto que se amaldiçoava por tê-la feito usar roupas tão sensuais, sendo que não compreendia porque sentia tanta possessividade.

Afinal, não era assim com nenhum das suas outras escravas, mesmo tendo um harém enorme e diversificado.

Nisso, ela nota que passavam por corredores, até que chegam numa espécie de depósito, vendo que eram celas, sendo que no final delas, tinha uma espécie de porta, sendo que de um lado das barras, tinha uma espécie de colchão com um lençol, sendo igual em todas, notando que havia somente seis celas.

\- Aquela porta é o banheiro individual, tendo inclusive uma ducha e tem um colchão. Agora entre e fique quietinha. Durma se preferir. Mandarei alguém traze-lhe roupas, para que possa se limpar. E não se preocupe que sou o único que pode abrir essa cela, pois está é a minha nave pessoal. Além disso, nenhum deles é louco de tocar em uma propriedade pertencente a este Raditz.

\- Sim, mestre.

Nisso, a porta é aberta e ela entra, sem resistência, pois, as memórias dos castigos ainda estavam bem vívidos em sua mente, sendo que começara a agir de forma submissa, algo que começara a irritar o saiya-jin, embora não entendesse porquê, pois sempre apreciara tal comportamento em suas escravas.

Então, ela ouve a porta sendo fechada, enquanto que Raditz a observara atentamente, percebendo que a jovem estava com o olhar baixo e submisso, completamente diferente de quando a encontrara, como se a impetuosidade e rebeldia natural desta tivessem sumido como em um passe de mágica, com ele não entendendo o motivo, pois, não a punira e nem a feri-la uma única vez, fazendo apenas algumas observações e ameaças, sendo que nem a castiga-la quando ela agiu com rebeldia ou o enfrentou e, portanto, para ele, não havia porque ela agir como todas as demais escravas, que eram acovardadas ao extremo, com um olhar submisso e igualmente melancólico.

Decidira que depois descobriria o porque de tal comportamento, além de dar a permissão dela olhar nos seus olhos, pois queria ver os olhos vívidos e enormes que tanto o fascinara.

A jovem senta no chão, enquanto que permite que uma lágrima role por sua face, sendo que sentia muita saudade de sua imouto, enquanto orava a Kami-sama para que Bulma não pegasse um dono cruel, assim como os pais dela e se pudessem, os três ficarem juntos, era ainda melhor, já que não acreditava que os veria novamente, a não ser no outro mundo, quando morresse.

Nisso, ela olha para os lados e nota que há uma cela de distância da dela, havia outras duas jovens, de raças diferentes, sentadas, completamente alheias ao que ocorria lá fora, sendo que Tights tenta conversar com elas:

\- Oi... Meu nome é Tights e vocês?

As outras duas se entreolham, uma em cada cela, até que uma delas fala, a de pele azul:

\- Vejo que é a nova escrava de nosso dono e pelo visto, será uma escrava sexual como nós somos.

\- Eu não sei ainda a minha especificação, pois nosso dono não disse.

Nisso, passa a orar para que o seu destino não fosse esse, pois não suportaria sentir o toque dele em seu corpo e ter que aguentar uma sessão de sexo com este.

Porém, não nutria esperança que recebesse outra especificação, pelo modo como a olhou e a acariciou, assim como comentário, pois duvidava que ele manteria, de fato, a sua promessa feita em relação ao genitor dele.

Afinal, já ouvira falar dos saiya-jins e sua perversidade, assim como crueldade, além de descaso e inclusive, intolerância por raças tidas como inferiores para ele, além de não acharem tais seres dignos de uma promessa, devido a traição no passado.

Nisso, desperta, com a outra escrava comentando, após um breve riso de escárnio:

\- Só pode ser essa especificação, pela roupa que está usando, alienígena.

Nisso, ela nota que estas vestiam o mesmo tipo de roupa que ela usara da escrava morta, sendo que este tipo de vestuário procurava deixar o corpo da escrava o mais exposto possível.

\- Eu tive que vestir essa roupa, tirando as minhas de antes. E minha categoria não é essa.

\- Bem, isso não importa. Ele é o seu novo dono e você receberá uma nova coleira, como a que nós temos, assim como receberá a especificação de qual categoria de escravo você pertencerá, quer queira ou não, conforme a vontade de nosso mestre.

\- Que tipo de dono é Raditz?

\- Vá se acostumando a chama-lo de mestre, dono e afins. Raditz-sama ele não aceita, pois nenhuma escrava é digna de chama-la pelo nome dele, mesmo usando o sufixo "-sama". A menos que queira ser punida, claro. – termina com um sorriso de escárnio.

\- Ele pune severamente senão o chamar assim?

\- Sim. Afinal, ele raramente leva alguma de suas escravas novas por aí, para satisfazê-lo em suas viagens, sem ter sido previamente disciplinada antes para agir como uma escrava perfeita, totalmente submissa e obediente, além de calada, somente falando quando ordenado, sendo que alguns levam para lugares designados com a finalidade de disciplinarem seus escravos, deixando por algum tempo nessa espécie de instituição, sendo que normalmente, nosso mestre prefere ele mesmo disciplinar, tornando-se um hobby ou algo assim a seu ver.

\- Que tipo de punições ele dá e quais são as regras?

\- Você se vira com as regras. Não ajudamos ninguém, pois, cada uma tem o seu inferno pessoal e cabe a esta lidar com o mesmo. Mas, podemos contar o teor dos castigos para que você entenda garota, que tipo de dono você tem, embora que seria pior se fosse escrava do irmão deste, que consegue ser pior do que ele, o que eu, pessoalmente, considero como uma proeza.

Tights sorri discretamente, pois, elas acabaram contando algumas regras, sendo que estas a ajudariam e muito, percebendo que não eram diferentes daquelas que fora ensinada, acreditando que não teria maiores diferenças ou divergências.

Nisso, elas contam, deixando a jovem de cabelos em pé e depois, igualmente aterrorizada frente ao seu dono, temendo-o mais do que nunca, enquanto procurava disciplinar a sua mente para nunca contraria-lo, sendo que o julgara erroneamente no pouco tempo que o conheceu, fazendo-a ficar atemorizava, após se lembrar de seus atos, acreditando que fora muito sortuda por ele ter relevado tantas coisas.

Longe dali, Kakarotto destruíra todos os soldados e seus armamentos, deixando o general vivo, pois, imaginava que o pior castigo para ele, seria ser reduzido a um escravo e quando este percebeu, enfim, a esposa e filhas, Kakarotto as olhou e achou elas maravilhosas, e nisso, ordenou a um soldados que as levassem para as celas dele, em sua nave, enquanto que o mesmo abriria as portas, determinado a torna-las suas escravas, temporárias, pois, provavelmente, não sobreviveriam em suas mãos até chegar em Bejiita.

Nisso, aperta um botão no scouter e avisa ao soldado que já se encontravam abertas e ele as leva, sendo que estas despertam e tentam se libertar, mas, sendo algo infrutífero e quando o general derrotado tenta impedir delas serem levadas como escravas, Kakarotto o faz cair no chão com um golpe poderoso no abdômen, deixando-o inconsciente.

\- Coloquem algemas de drenagem de poder nele. – ele fala, olhando com um sorriso maligno seu inimigo derrotado, para depois surgir uma ideia perversa no mesmo.

\- Sim, senhor!

\- Mais uma coisa, soldado.

Nisso, este se curva, novamente e prontamente, pois não era louco de desobedece-lo.

\- Se tiver algum saiya-jin ou vários que apreciam terem relações com um macho, leve esse alienígena e dê de presente a eles, temporariamente, para se divertirem na viagem de volta. Mas, não devem mata-lo. O quero vivo quando chegar em Bejiita, entendeu?

\- Sim, meu senhor! Eu acredito que sei a quem devo entrega-lo!

Kakarotto apenas consente com a cabeça e nisso, rapidamente, esse soldado pega o general abatido, sendo que chama um outro para ajuda-lo, repassando as ordens para este que compreende e o auxilia.

Os saiya-jins não tinham pudores, pois, para eles, o corpo era algo natural e por isso, não se importavam de ficarem nus, tanto machas, quanto fêmeas, assim como não se incomodavam com os que eram homossexuais, além de que, era algo consideravelmente comum, pois muitos ficavam meses viajando pelo espaço, senão, um ano, só uma viagem de ida e muitos, acabavam se envolvendo com os outros, apenas para relaxar e se divertir.

Era o mesmo em relação às fêmeas e por isso, era algo tido como natural. Claro, alguns saiya-jins não tinham tais relações, preferindo as heterossexuais, tal como Kakarotto e Raditz. Nappa, ás vezes, variava e isso eles sabiam.

Mas, isso não o tornava menos macho, já que não se importavam e inclusive, era visto como algo natural e esperado, valendo para as fêmeas, também.

Enquanto isso, os demais soldados pegam todos os escravos, sendo orientados a destruírem as coleiras, sendo que fazem isso, facilmente, as esmagando, pegando vários para levarem as jaulas, jogando-os de qualquer jeito nas mesmas, que quando lotadas, eram recolhidas automaticamente para a nave, com os saiya-jins conseguindo capturar todos sobre supervisão de Kakarotto e inclusive, capturando alguns soldados sobreviventes, menos uma terráquea, segundo as ordens do mesmo, pois ela olhava sem medo, mesmo após testemunhar uma porcentagem ínfima dos poderes dele, confessando a si mesmo que os orbes azuis desafiadores o prenderam, passando a desejar fazê-los titubear.

Além disso, percebeu que ela parecia ser uma guerreira e nisso, um subordinado dele esqueceu-se de suas ordens e tenta pegá-la, mas, esta se desvencilha facilmente do aperto deste e nisso, este se prepara para golpeá-la, quando a ryuusou o derruba com um soco, fazendo Kakarotto ficar maravilhado, pois apesar da aparente delicadeza e de ser consideravelmente pequena, ela era forte, derrubando alguém com o dobro de seu tamanho, percebendo que não fora um soco comum, pois o mesmo estava inconsciente e incapaz de se levantar, sendo preciso ser carregado por outro saiya-jin, para ser colocado em uma das Medical Machines, na nave que ele fazia parte.

Além disso, todos os seus subalternados, assim como dos esquadrões imperiais ou nomeados, como eram chamados, pertenciam ao nível de Elite e frente a tudo isto, a considerava exótica e com um poder considerável, sendo que agora notara que ela ocultava, por algum motivo, seu verdadeiro potencial, ficando agradavelmente surpreso e curioso quanto ao poder real dela.

Nisso, voa e pousa em frente a chikyuu-jin, falando com um sorriso presunçoso:

\- É destemida... Não se assustou com o meu poder. E aviso, que não foi nem 5% do meu poder total.

\- E porque deveria me assustar? – pergunta arqueando o cenho, enquanto o encarava desafiadoramente.

Então, o sorriso de escárnio some da face dele ao ter alguns flashes de uma criança correndo e outra o seguindo, em meio a uma espécie de floresta. Porém, não consegue discernir exatamente o local. Mas, tal visão o fez feliz de uma forma singela, sendo que não se lembrara de quando sentira aquela paz e felicidade em sua vida, estranhando o fato que essa espécie de flash, sempre surgia quando a olhava e não compreendia o por que disso, além de sentir, por algum motivo, que não era a primeira vez que a via, sendo que considerada esse pensamento como surreal.

Por isso, sacode a cabeça para os lados, dispersando tais pensamentos, enquanto arqueava o cenho, para depois perceber que ela lembrava a descrição do seu genitor sobre a terráquea poderosa que conseguiria se igualar em poder a ele, sendo que achara inicialmente um absurdo, tal concepção a seu ver.

Porém, após vê-la, se inclinava para o fato de que, de alguma maneira, seu pai parecia estar certo, embora considerasse ser ainda um pouco cedo para tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre a mesma.

Ao olha-la, desconfia que ela seja a de suas visões e nisso, acessa um menu do seu scouter, contendo os números cadastrados nele, se preparando para ligar para o seu genitor, quando muda de ideia, pois, não acreditava que ela era páreo contra ele, pois, mesmo derrubando um de Elite, não era nada para o mesmo.

\- Vamos lutar. Se me derrotar, não será feita escrava. Se eu derrota-la, será minha escrava. O que acha?

\- Lamento, mas, só posso lutar para me defender, como fiz anteriormente – e nisso, começa a achar ruim a lei do contra-ataque.

\- Bem, não seja por isso. Além disso, desejo ver seu real potencial.

Sorrindo, avança com o punho contra ela que some da vista dele, para depois acerta-lo na nuca, arremessando-o a alguns metros, que se refaz surpreso com o fato dela sumir de seu campo de visão tão rapidamente.

E nisso, ela assume uma postura de combate e Kakarotto sorri, pois fora a primeira fêmea que conseguira golpeá-lo, sendo que começava a rever a sua decisão anterior de não pega-la como escrava.


	24. Saiyajin Vs Ryuusou(Macaco X Dragão) II

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha entre Hanako e Kakarotto prossegue e o mesmo decide "elevar" o nível da batalha ao testemunhar o poder da chikyuu-jin.

Porém, durante a batalha, ele percebe que a ryuusou...

Então, ele decide...

Yo!

Uma curiosidade.

Você verão no final, um golpe no estilo dos dragões e a figura de um. Mas, não é apenas essa "figura" que aparece nos ataques, sendo que tal aparência varia nas técnicas.

Hanako foi treinada pessoalmente por sua madrinha, a princesa Hakushiro , mas, ela teve vários tutores, conforme aprendia várias técnicas, logo, tal diferença na espécie de "vulto" nesses ataques, é algo normal e igualmente esperado.

Abaixo da fanfiction, há o kanji do golpe. Caso tenham curiosidade ^ ^

Além disso, há uma espécie de Ouji, ou Técnica Suprema dentro de um estilo e tida como a mais poderosa, até porque, pertence a família imperial dos dragões.

Por ser, ainda, uma Ryuusou, Hanako só conseguiu dominar a primeira fase, sendo um golpe poderoso, mesmo usando apenas a metade da capacidade deste.

Quando ela conseguir executar a segunda fase e junta-la com a primeira, esse ouji terá todo o seu poder, sendo uma técnica de incrível poder destrutivo.

Porém, ela só poderá usa-lo quando se tornar uma Suma Ryuusou (Ryuusou Suprema), pois, o poder do golpe e capacidade destrutiva do mesmo é tão intenso, que somente uma Suma Ryuusou pode dominar a execução do mesmo, em toda a sua plenitude e tendo o absoluto controle do mesmo.

E esse golpe é tão poderoso, que seu poder se compara a de um super saiya-jin 3.

Mas, se executado por Hakushiro hime, equivale ao de um super saiya-jin 4.

Isso porque, mesmo com o aprimoramento do corpo de Hanako, ao nível de um quase dragão, ela não é um dragão completo ou nativo e, portanto, tem as suas restrições.  
Já, Hakushiro hime não os possuí, por ser uma dragoa pura e membro da realeza, tendo um poder acima dos demais dragões, logo...

Apesar do aprimoramento do corpo, ele não é um de um dragão. Ela continua sendo uma chikyuu-jin, porém, é como se o seu corpo fosse envolto em uma camada transparente tendo a mesma propriedade das escamas dos dragões, assim como nos seus órgãos. Em suma, em todo o seu corpo, conferindo a ela grande força, poder e uma resistência imensa.

O problema, é que essa espécie de camada protetora, na Dimensão dos Dragões, fica muito forte e com o advento dos anos, se o ryuusou persistir naquele mundo, sem sair dele, essa camada o "engole" e passa a usar o corpo deste, fundindo-se a ele, transformando-o em um dragão. Só que como a essência não é um dragão, este "enlouquece" com a fusão em decorrência de sua mente ficar dividida, gerando um desequilíbrio absurdo dentro de si e incompatível com a sanidade.

Daí, a insanidade que os acometem.

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura. ^ ^ 

**Capítulo 24 - Saiya-jin Kakarotto Vs Ryuusou Hanako(Macaco X Dragão) II**

\- Saiam daqui, bastardos! Vão caçar mais escravos e lembrem-se de serem cuidadosos, especialmente com aqueles que já são escravos, principalmente os chikyuu-jins que são fracos! Levem as naves daqui também, seus filhos da puta! – Kakarotto exclama irado e rosnando, olhando com ódio para os seus subalternos.

Nisso, apavorados, todos correm dali para cumprirem a ordem e antes que se afastassem, o Líder do Esquadrão Ômega grita, novamente, autoritariamente:

\- Mantenham os seus scouters no modo poder longe dessa área ou eu juro, que se algum desgraçado não fizer isso, irei descobrir e nisso, vou destrinchar pedaço por pedaço do filho da puta vivo, depois de arrancar a pele deste com as unhas!

Rapidamente, todos bloqueiam o scouter de poder para aquela área, pois não eram loucos de não cumprirem a ordem.

\- Bem, onde estávamos? – Kakarotto se vira com um sorriso mortal para a chikyuu-jin – É mesmo, esmagar um inseto! E terei um prazer imenso em fazer isso.

Ele decide não se transformar, pois, caso seu pai estivesse errado, a diversão iria acabar rápido demais, pois, sua promessa só dizia respeito se a capturasse como escrava e enquanto não fizesse isso, tinha todo o direito de mata-la, inclusive, o tal animal de estimação que ela possuía e que não havia visto ainda, caso a previsão de seu genitor estivesse correta.

Porém, não compreendia porque da visão dela morta lhe incomodava.

Afinal, sempre matara mulheres, inclusive bebês e crianças sem compaixão, apenas pelo prazer de ver o sangue, a dor e o desespero no rosto.

Porém, no caso da chikyuu-jin a sua frente, a visão dela morta lhe incomodava de uma forma que não deveria acontecer, além do fato, que desde que a vira, surgira flashes em sua mente, quase como memórias a muito esquecidas.

Nisso, se põe em guarda e Hanako também, até que uma espécie de pássaro voa dali e então, a ryuusou corre ate o saiya-jin, rapidamente, surpreendendo o mesmo pela velocidade, já que era uma terráquea e o golpeia fortemente no rosto, atirando-o longe e em um piscar de olhos, fica na frente dele, dando uma joelhada certeira no queixo deste, enquanto girava o corpo, acertando com um chute horizontal o rosto do mesmo e aproveitando o ensejo, gira o corpo, novamente, só que dessa vez, o acertando na cabeça com um chute vertical, fazendo-o se chocar contra o chão e consequentemente, fazendo surgir uma cratera consideravelmente profunda, enquanto uma densa nuvem de detritos emergia do local.

Como sentia o ki e não precisa ver o oponente, tal como seu oponente, ela desce com os pés e chuta a coluna dele, enquanto este ficava de quatro para se erguer do buraco, aumentando ainda mais a profundidade e nisso, com Kakarotto rosnando, acerta um soco no rosto deste, que se ergue, levemente.

Então, o saiya-jin, tenta acerta-la com um chute horizontal quando percebe o vulto dela se aproximando e para surpresa dele, ao avançar com o seu punho, ela some de sua vista em um piscar de olhos e novamente, reaparece atrás dele que percebe pelo ki, porém, tardiamente e quando termina de girar o corpo, Hanako começa a soca-lo consecutivamente e violentamente na região do abdômen, não dando tempo deste bloquear os ataques.

Enquanto isso, seu corpo é sacolejado pelos impactos frenéticos da ryuusou, que alternava seus ataques entre o abdômen e a face de seu inimigo, até que este recebe dois chutes horizontais em seu rosto, para em seguida receber um chute debaixo do queixo, fazendo-o esticar o pescoço, além de receber, consecutivamente, uma joelhada no queixo e em seguida, unindo as mãos, a chikyuu-jin o acerta violentamente na cabeça, fazendo-o curvar-se sobre rosnados ensurdecedores, que a surpreendem levemente e quando ia ataca-lo novamente, este grita possesso:

\- Fêmea desgraçada!

Nisso, uma onda de poder implode o local e a chikyuu-jin voa para longe, enquanto irradiavam-se múltiplas fraturas em torno da cratera profunda, fazendo todo o solo desmoronar, assim como faz surgir uma densa nuvem de poeira que emerge do local, para depois um vulto flutuar no ar, podendo-se ouvir rosnados ensurdecedores e por um minuto, a terráquea pensou se tratar de uma fera enraivecida.

Nisso, este grita com raiva:

\- Sua desgraçada!

Então, com os braços esticados, lança uma onda de energia poderosa, afastando a nuvem de detritos e terra.

Já, a terráquea, encobre seu rosto com os dois braços flexionados na frente dela, enquanto a onda de energia revibrava pelo local.

Então, Kakarotto, com a armadura parcialmente quebrada, passa a olha-la com fúria, para depois, esta ver quase que um sorriso demente na face deste, fazendo-a se apavorar, pois ele parecia um louco com um sorriso praticamente insano, ao ponto de gelar o seu sangue.

\- Está na hora de mostrar minha primeira transformação... Já percebi que você será um brinquedo muito interessante...

Nisso, como se percebesse algo, ele fecha os olhos, procurando se acalmar, com a terráquea percebendo que o sorriso insano desaparecia, gradativamente, após alguns minutos e agora, exibia, meramente, um sorriso presunçoso e ao abrir os olhos ônix, fala:

\- Inicialmente, confesso que pensei em mata-la, mas, a quero para mim, como um mimo a mim mesmo. Mas, antes, vamos ver do que você é capaz, terráquea!

Nisso, de repente em um piscar de olhos, ele se transforma e ela fica surpresa com o aumento drástico do Ki, tão subitamente, assim como com a alteração física. Os cabelos ficaram dourados e mais espetados que o usual, lembrando o contorno de chamas, enquanto que os olhos que se tornaram verdes e a cauda adquiria a mesma cor do cabelo.

A chikyuu-jin então percebeu que não era uma simples transformação, pois alterava o poder, resistência e força, notando um aumento da massa muscular e se condenou ao ficar olhando muito tempo para o tórax parcialmente desnudo dele, que a fez corar.

Observador e analítico, mesmo em situações de insanidade, não sendo este o caso, no momento, pois, conseguiu contornar a sua insanidade que surgira momentaneamente para poder apreciar a batalha, assim como evitar que matasse a sua oponente, Kakarotto pergunta com um sorriso de canto, ao desconfiar do motivo do excesso de pudor da jovem:

\- É uma virgem?

O saiya-jin pergunta, sentindo se animar ainda mais, pois, se ela era virgem, teria o prazer de ensina-la todos os movimentos que conhecia e nisso, sorri em deleite ao imagina-la em sua cama, o satisfazendo.

A terráquea cora intensamente com o olhar malicioso dele, que faz um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, embora sentisse um leve medo, além de corar ainda mais, ficando extremamente vermelha e igualmente, nervosa.

\- Não importa! O que isso tem a ver com a luta? – ela pergunta visivelmente alterada, corando ainda mais, se era possível.

\- Seu rubor excessivo e igual pudor já me responderam.

\- Não fale o que não sabe! – a terráquea exclama apavorada.

\- Quando a tiver, demonstrarei e vou mostrar, a você, como eu descobri.

\- Não vai! Pois eu vou derrota-lo, seu pervertido!

\- Pervertido com orgulho! E vou adorar ensina-la tudo e tê-la sobre mim, arfando e fazendo-a pronunciar meu nome entre seus gemidos delirantes... E saiba, que nessa forma, não são somente os músculos que você vê que ficam maiores. Meu "amigo", que já é bem dotado, sendo que mesmo as prostitutas experientes tem dificuldade em "lidar" com ele quando fodemos, também ganha um aumento considerável e mal vejo a hora de apresentá-lo a você, assim como na forma normal, para perceber a diferença e acredite, vai amar e pedir para que a gente foda comigo nessa forma.

Ele fala com um sorriso extremamente malicioso, estranhando o fato de sua ira de antes dispersar e adorar a pequena discussão entre eles, assim como se divertir conforme falava cada palavra, saboreando-a, adorando o efeito que tinha na jovem a sua frente.

Era uma sensação nova e igualmente eufórica que ele apreciava, nunca pensando que ter uma futura escrava que se irritava e retrucava era tão aprazível, ao contrário das submissas que apreciara até então.

Essa sensação, extremamente aprazível a ele, só fazia a vontade de fazê-la sua escrava ainda mais forte, além de toma-la para si por completo, mesmo que soubesse que ao fazer isso, teria que cumprir a promessa ao seu genitor, pelo menos as partes que concordara, se surpreendendo, ao perceber, que desde que a cogitou como sua escrava, não se irritou, como antes, em cumprir algumas das exigências da promessa que aceitara e isso o surpreendeu e muito.

Além disso, fazer uma escrava sentir prazer e êxtase, o animava, sendo que normalmente só pensava no seu próprio prazer, pouco se importando se a fêmea sobre si apreciava ou não.

No caso da jovem terráquea a sua frente, adoraria "derrota-la" também na cama, fazendo-a gemer e sentir intenso prazer sobre si, através de seus toques, pois, com certeza não iria por vontade própria.

Afinal, adorava desafios e ela seria o seu "desafio pessoal".

Nisso, dissipa seus pensamentos, antes que seu membro ficasse ereto, sendo que era ruim lutar daquele jeito, como já acontecera com alienígenas quase nuas, em uma invasão ao planeta delas, enquanto lutava com as mesmas, que apesar da aparência quase que feral, tinham corpos exuberantes e no mínimo, perfeitos.

Inclusive, estuprara muitas, antes de mata-las no ato ou depois, assim como seus subordinados, não negando a eles a diversão completa que consistia além de exterminar a civilização, caso fosse às ordens, assim como o ato de fazer sexo selvagem, sem se importar com quaisquer consequências, pois podiam matar a fêmea após o ato, garantindo assim que não nascessem mestiços, caso a raça fosse geneticamente compatível, sendo que até agora, nunca encontraram uma espécie cuja genética fosse compatível, por mais que muitas fossem parecidas com os saiya-jins, ao menos no quesito aparência humana.

Ao olhar a terráquea, ficara tranquilo, pois, provavelmente, sua raça também era incompatível com eles, até pelo fator tempo de gestação que era consideravelmente curto, se fosse comparado com os dos saiya-jins, sendo apenas de nove meses, assim como ausência de cauda e períodos férteis distintos de sua raça, pois os terráqueos ficavam férteis mensalmente, pelo que pesquisara sobre os chikyuu-jins. Logo, não precisava se preocupar com mestiços.

Então, irritada ao ver o sorriso malicioso na face dele, assim como extremamente vermelha frente ao que ele falara sobre o seu membro, ela cerra os olhos, meditando levemente, assim como disciplinando a sua mente, para poder cessar seu nervosismo e igual pudor.

Após alguns minutos consegue acalmar a sua mente e o seu espirito e então, avança rapidamente, o surpreendendo e tenta acertar um chute neste.

Porém, o saiya-jin consegue bloquear com o antebraço e ao tentar golpeá-la, ela roda o corpo no ar e se esquiva, virando para o lado, e nisso, tenta chuta-lo, mas, Kakarotto bloqueia e tenta acerta-la, sendo que esta se esquiva.

Com isso, segue-se uma sequência de socos e chutes, com ambos esquivando-se e contra-atacando, simultaneamente, além de defender-se, com o saiya-jin notando que ela aguentava o impacto dos golpes de um super saiya-jin, algo que o deixou fascinado.

Afinal, somente outro super saiya-jin conseguiria tal feito e, além disso, sentiu que a jovem controlava seu poder de uma forma incrível, próxima da perfeição, chegando ao mesmo nível do dele, deixando-o atônito, para depois apreciar a ideia de tê-la só para ele, pensando em como muitos saiya-jins o invejariam, pois, além de poderosa, era linda e exótica com uma aparência delicada como se fosse feita de porcelana, mas, poderosa, ao ponto de enfrentar um super saiya-jin.

Ela era uma joia rara e única, portanto, somente ele a teria e mais ninguém e frente a este pensamento, sente um forte sentimento de possessividade crescer nele, julgando que também era pela batalha intensa, pois, raramente tinha a chance de lutar tão intensamente e ferozmente, pois eram muito poucos, não mais do que quatro saiya-jins, que podiam se transformar e isso limitava os seus oponentes.

Ademais, não era sempre que podiam lutar por causa das missões e obrigações, logo, não era sempre possível conseguir algum tempo para que lutassem entre si. Mas, tendo aquela terráquea para si, teria uma oponente disponível sempre que quisesse, além de servi-lo na cama e fora dele.

Em decorrência disso, sentia-se muito sortudo em ter uma beldade e ao mesmo tempo, uma guerreira poderosa ao seu lado.

Após alguns minutos, Kakarotto tenta acertar um chute horizontal em Hanako, após ver uma brecha, mas a mesma desvia e gira no ar, subindo no céu para depois descer com um pé esticado para chuta-lo, sendo que com um sorriso de lado, no rosto, ele cruza os braços em frente ao corpo e nisso, se defende do golpe, ainda sorrindo, mas, sentindo a força dela, pois, era isso que queria e fica maravilhado, passando a deseja-la ainda mais.

Então, avança rapidamente e a surpreende ao aumentar a velocidade do nada, se posicionando atrás da mesma, que percebe imediatamente aonde ele estava e tenta dá uma cotovelada, sendo esta bloqueada com as duas mãos espalmadas do saiya-jin e nisso, ela gira sobre o seu eixo e tenta acerta-lo com a perna em sentindo transversal, mas, este se esquiva, sendo que em seguida, girou a sua perna em sentido vertical, acertando-o com o joelho na parte inferior do abdômen fazendo-o se surpreender ao sentir um pouco de dor.

Então, a jovem aproveita o ensejo para soca-lo consecutivamente no abdômen, até que este se afasta para se recuperar da sequência de golpes.

Surpreso com os ataques certeiros dela, ele avança novamente com ímpeto para a jovem que desvia do chute, dando em seguida um soco de direita e depois, um soco de esquerda, para em seguida acerta-lo com um chute em sentido horizontal, sendo que nos socos e chutes que se seguiram, ele conseguira reagir a tempo e nisso, ambos bloqueavam e se esquivavam dos ataques um do outro, bloqueando e contra atacado freneticamente, até que se separam, momentaneamente, para depois avançarem novamente, seguindo-se assim por alguns minutos com ambos afastando-se levemente para trás e depois avançando um no outro, recomeçando a troca de golpes, sendo que ambos bloqueiam os ataques, consecutivamente, durando por vários minutos o combate corpo-a-corpo com o saiya-jin ficando ainda mais entusiasmado, além de apreciar e muito a batalha.

Kakarotto começa a tentar soca-la sequencialmente, sem parar, eufórico, se divertindo e muito, sendo que há muito tempo não se sentira assim, além de ter o imenso desejo de derrotar a fêmea a sua frente e assim, tê-la como sua escrava.

Afinal, percebera o quanto era uma beleza mortal com uma aparência falsamente delicada e tendo um poder e força incrível, mesmo que ele só tivesse usando metade de seus poderes, embora que havia notado durante a batalha, que ela ainda tinha mais poder e não compreendia porque não o liberou, sendo que desejava lutar com seus oponentes no máximo de seus poderes.

Portanto, faria questão de descobrir o motivo dela estar se contendo, pensando em algum meio da chikyuu-jin liberar tal poder, oculto, a seu ver.

Hanako continuava bloqueando os golpes com os dorsos de seus antebraços, usando o direito para bloquear o soco do punho esquerdo de Kakarotto e este usava o seu antebraço esquerdo, bloqueando o punho direito da ryuusou.

Então, o saiya-jin se afasta novamente em pleno ar, sendo que em seguida impulsiona o corpo para cima com a terráquea fazendo o mesmo, conseguindo alcança-lo, e nisso, entre bloqueios e ataques da luta frenética corpo a corpo que se seguia, ela consegue atingi-lo com vários socos no tórax, fraturando ainda mais a armadura e fazendo-o sentir tais golpes, enquanto que a mesma se mostrava uma adversária poderosa e digna de ser sua oponente, até porque estavam lutando intensamente há mais de meia hora e ela ainda continuava mantendo o mesmo ritmo, não demonstrando qualquer sinal de fadiga, algo que o fez admira-la ainda mais, pois parecia que estava lutando contra uma saiya-jin e não, uma chikyuu-jin.

Nisso, continuavam atacando e se defendendo, trocando golpes consecutivos, sendo que a ryuusou o acerta algumas vezes na face, no abdômen e no rosto dele, enquanto trocavam golpes consecutivos e igualmente frenéticos com ambos se atacando e se defendendo, até que ela gira o seu corpo, o surpreendo, após este bloquear uma sequência de socos em seu rosto e nisso, conforme ele se esquiva do chute horizontal, ela consegue dar uma forte cotovelada embaixo do queixo dele, fazendo-o esticar a cabeça para trás, para em seguida girar o corpo e chuta-lo transversalmente no abdômen, sendo certeiro, fazendo-o se afastar dela frente ao impacto do golpe.

Nisso, ele vê Hanako se concentrando e levando um dos braços para a frente do corpo, dobrando a ponta dos dedos, simulando garras, assim como o outro, que estava flexionado ao lado do corpo, enquanto uma perna estava esticada e a outra, dobrada, sendo que sentia um grande poder rodeá-la, vendo uma espécie de criatura esguia, mas, igualmente forte com duas pernas e braços com garras afiadas e o corpo coberto de escamas que abria as imensas mandíbulas cheias de dentes, enquanto rosnava, mostrando a longa fileira de presas brancas salientes, observando que o mesmo possuía dois orbes vermelhos como sangue e um par de chifres, além de um bigode comprido, sendo da cor azul com cristas no dorso e uma camada de pêlo que surgia das cristas, além de uma faixa branca por toda a extensão do seu corpo, na área do tórax e abdômen, sem saber que aquilo era na verdade a personificação da imagem de um dragão.

Ele ficara tão fascinado, pois nunca tinha visto algo assim antes, que acabara se distraindo e posteriormente, fica sem reação, esquecendo-se, momentaneamente, da quantidade de poder que estava sendo acumulado no corpo da terráquea para lançar o ataque, enquanto surgia essa criatura que se formou atrás das costas dela, no ar, rodeando-a, com uma espécie de corpo luminoso e nisso, ela grita:

\- Kyouakuge no Ryuu (Presas infernais do dragão)!

Então, a espécie de dragão parte para cima dele com as suas garras alongando-se e descendo com ferocidade sobre o saiya-jin na forma de feixes luminosos.

\- Droga...!

É tudo o que se ouve, enquanto Kakarotto é engolfado pela intensa luz, para em seguida o mesmo ser atirado com violência contra o solo, abrindo outra cratera absurdamente profunda, novamente.

**Notas Finais**

Kyouakuge no Ryuu - 凶悪牙の 竜 - Presas infernais do dragão.


	25. Saiyajin Vs Ryuusou(Macaco X Dragão) III

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto enfim se transforma em super saiyajin 2, após Hanako aumentar o seu poder, sendo que estava esperando por isso desde que a batalha entre ambos começou.

**Capítulo 25 - Saiya-jin Kakarotto Vs Ryuusou Hanako(Macaco X Dragão) III**

_"Como ele é forte... Com metade do meu poder consegui lidar com ele. Mas, sei que é mais poderoso do que isso... Droga! Não consigo manter meu poder mais elevado, pois, senão o meu corpo não aguentará."_ – ela pensa amargurada, enquanto olhava para a densa nuvem de poeira, ficando alarmada ao sentir que o poder dele aumentara, novamente.

_"Imouto... Vamos usar Gattai (fusão). Ele é poderoso demais e por enquanto, você não consegue usar todo o seu poder. Se nos fundirmos, fortalecei o seu corpo para poder lidar com esse desgraçado!"_

_"Só Gattai de resistência. Não de poder. Sou uma Ryuusou e preciso manter e honrar as leis que jurei seguir."_

"_Tudo bem... – Hanako ouve Kirara concordando, mas, em um tom entristecido - Mas, se pudesse, preferiria de poder também para poder amplia-los ainda mais. Ele me dá calafrios. É um monstro e não um ser humano, apesar da aparência humana, senão considerarmos a cauda dele."_

_"Também concordo, amiga, mas, sou uma ryuusou e tal ato seria algo completamente desonroso, pois, ele está lutando com o seu poder, sem apelar para outro. Se ele fizesse isso, de usar outro poder ou então, armas, eu teria todo o direito de usar o Gattai de poder. Mas, não é esse o caso, infelizmente."_

"_Então, vamos!"_

O corpo de Kirara aumenta e ela assume a sua forma verdadeira, que era consideravelmente grande com presas afiadas, além de chamas passarem a circundar o seu corpo.

Enquanto isso, Hanako se concentrava e o seu corpo começou a brilhar, assim como o corpo da nekomata que estava próximo dali, no chão e nisso, ambas abrem os olhos ao mesmo tempo, gritando:

\- Gattai!

\- Gruuuu!

Então, o corpo de ambas reluz ainda mais e somente o corpo da nekomata se transforma em uma esfera luminosa que se encontra em pleno ar com o corpo da chikyuujin, fundindo-se com a mesma, sendo que em seguida o brilho se desfaz, enquanto revelava o corpo da terráquea, sendo que a única alteração fora a pupila vertical, além de duas orelhas de gato no topo da cabeça e duas caudas felpudas.

Nesse momento, como era simplesmente de resistência, a consciência era de Hanako e somente dela, pois, ter duas mentes seria algo desleal contra um oponente que só estava usando uma.

Se fosse de poder, ambas iriam se transformar em esferas luminosas que iriam se juntar em pleno ar para surgir uma nova guerreira com a consciência de ambas ao mesmo tempo.

Ademais, Kirara podia falar normalmente, mas, preferira guardar para si essa capacidade, pois, o inimigo podia perceber. Além disso, nunca sabia quando essa habilidade seria útil e por isso, deveria ser mantido em segredo, assim como a capacidade de ambas se comunicarem, mentalmente, sendo que haviam conversado sobre isso, momentos antes, caso Hanako perdesse a batalha.

Nisso, o poder que subia assustadoramente cessa, repentinamente e então, a nuvem de entulhos que cobria o local é dispersada com uma onda de ki de Kakarotto, revelando o saiyajin flutuando em cima da espécie de cratera e subindo aos céus.

Ela notou que o cabelo ficara ainda mais espetado e havia pequenos relâmpagos em torno dele, além dos olhos terem se estreitado, embora continuassem da cor verde incandescente. Além disso, notara um leve aumento, quase imperceptível de massa muscular.

Não só isso, Hanako percebera que em matéria de poder, a outra transformação não podia ser comparada a esta e então, ele fala com um sorriso presunçoso ao ver a face confusa dela:

\- É o super saiyajin que ascendeu o primeiro. Ou, super saiyajin 2. E acredite, a luta será mais ferrenha. – então, olha atentamente a aparência dela e sorri de canto – Então, enfim resolveu usar todo o seu poder? Já era tempo. Confesso que foi cansativo esperar que o usasse e notei que sofreu algumas alterações... Havia visto um ser esquisito quando me levantei da cratera e agora, observando bem, suas orelhas e caudas lembram o estranho animal e não estou muito surpreso quanto a isso, pois sei que há centenas e centenas de raças alienígenas no universo e que algumas, parecem dominar técnicas de fusão. Por acaso, seria esse o caso?

A chikyuu-jin ficara surpresa pela capacidade de dedução dele, sendo obrigada, amargamente, a reconhecer que não era só poderoso como igualmente inteligente e perspicaz, tornando-o ainda mais perigoso.

\- E daí?

\- Por que precisou se fundir com esse ser? Por acaso, não consegue lidar com todo o seu poder. É por isso? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

A terráquea fica estarrecida e então, o saiyajin sorri de canto e fala:

\- Seria uma explicação plausível para ter protelado tanto em liberar seu poder real e o fato de que somente agora se fundiu com ela, pois, percebeu que para lutar contra esse Kakarotto, você não tinha escolha além de usar todo o seu poder. E acredite, fiquei muito feliz por você ter feito isso, pois, estava esperando ter uma batalha intensa com você, usando todo o seu poder e agora, posso tê-la.

\- Você está confiante demais... Irei derrota-lo! Ouviu bem? – ela exclama, enquanto controlava um rosnado, sendo que ele adorou vê-la irritada.

\- Então, mostre-me! – o guerreiro exclama sorrindo, imensamente feliz, deixando-a desconcertada – Vamos! Quero me divertir!

Rosnando, ela avança e nisso, os punhos se chocam em pleno ar, para depois começarem a trocar golpes ofensivos e defensivos, consecutivamente e freneticamente um contra o outro, sendo que ambos se defendiam e contra-atacavam na mesma medida.

Hanako usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado pelo saiyajin, que tenta acerta-la com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois a ryuusou tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por este que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nela que bloqueia com a mão, enquanto o acerta de lado, no abdômen, o atirando com violência no solo, levantando uma nuvem de detritos e poeira, sendo que uma espécie de rajada de ki saíra dentre as nuvens em direção à terráquea que simplesmente o detém com a mão ao concentrar os seus poderes.

Porém, quando o golpe se choca contra a mão dela, o saiyajin aproveita a explosão para ficar em frente à chikyuujin, tentando acertar um golpe no rosto desta que desvia, enquanto acertava o punho com violência no abdômen de Kakarotto que cede, para depois ser acertado por uma sequência rápida de socos e chutes, sendo jogado para o chão, novamente, com Hanako descendo até ele que consegue se recuperar em pleno ar, enquanto tentava acerta-la com um chute, sendo desviado por esta e em seguida, tenta golpeá-la com o pé no sentido horizontal, mas consegue se esquivar ao se agachar, enquanto tentava golpeá-la em seguida com a mão em sentindo horizontal também, mas, a chikyuu-jin some no ar, aparecendo um pouco mais afastado, atrás dele e avançando contra o mesmo que contra-ataca, tentando chuta-la, mas sendo bloqueado com o antebraço da oponente.

O saiyajin se afasta tentando outro golpe e a ryuusou bloqueia novamente e nisto recomeçam mais um ataque corpo-a-corpo, ambos desviando e bloqueando o golpe um do outro, ficando assim por alguns minutos, até que a chikyuu-jin consegue atingir um chute no estômago deste, enviando-o consideravelmente longe.

Porém, este consegue se recuperar e então, voa em direção a ela, tentando acerta-la com a mão no sentido horizontal, enquanto a terráquea se abaixava, conseguindo assim se esquivar a tempo e em seguida, o contra-ataca com um chute nele de lado, na face deste, desviando do contra-ataque do mesmo e depois, recomeçando a trocar socos e chutes com ambos desviando dos golpes um do outro e bloqueando.

Após alguns minutos, os punhos de ambos se chocam, para depois recomeçarem, novamente, uma sequência rápida de socos e chutes, enquanto eram bloqueados um pelo o outro até que Hanako consegue acertá-lo com um potente soco na face dele, enquanto girava o braço, aproveitando o ensejo para acertar o pescoço do guerreiro com o cotovelo e em seguida com um chute, fazendo-o cair na cratera, novamente.

Então, ele retorna ao ar, rapidamente, e apesar dos ferimentos estava feliz, pois, não se divertia há muito tempo, enquanto que a terráquea estranhava e muito tal comportamento, pois, claramente, ela estava com um pouco de vantagem e mesmo assim, o saiyajin sorria, quase rindo, como se ele estivesse ganhando e não ela, deixando-a confusa, pois era um comportamento completamente ilógico para a mesma.

\- O que foi? Já cansou? Vamos, lute terráquea!

\- Como pôde ficar feliz? Eu estou com vantagem sobre você.

\- Nós saiyajins adoramos enfrentar adversários poderosos e quanto mais poderoso, melhor, pois também será mais divertido e além disso, faz tempo que não me divirto tanto assim em uma batalha. – fala sorrindo, controlando a sua cauda a muito custo, pois, estava difícil mantê-la firmemente na cintura devido à felicidade que sentia.

\- Isso é anormal! – exclama, ainda tentando digerir o fato.

\- Para vocês, chikyuujins. Para nós saiyajins não. Somos um povo guerreiro, cuja genética é voltada para a batalha... Aliais, qual o seu nome? A considero uma adversária digna para esse Kakarotto, apesar de ser de uma raça inferior a minha.

\- Hanako.

A ryuusou responde, enquanto aproveitava aquela breve conversa para acumular o seu poder, assim como distribui-lo em seu organismo de forma equilibrada, antes que não conseguisse se movimentar direito, pois, mesmo com a fusão, usar os seus poderes no nível que utilizava, trazia algumas consequências que só seriam sentidas quando voltasse ao normal. Ou seja, quando desfizesse a fusão, pois, o esforço sobre-humano do corpo estava sendo distribuído entre ela e Kirara em torno de 50% para cada uma, assim como a tensão nos músculos, evitando o esgotamento da terráquea e da nekomata, tal como uma sobrecarga desnecessária no corpo.

Porém, sabia que não poderia manter por muito tempo a fusão devido à demanda de poder, plenamente consciente que não podia prorrogar a batalha, sendo que tal ajuste que fazia, era somente visando que os sintomas demorassem a aparecer.

Por isso, estava mais concentrada nisso, do que em rebater o argumento sobre a sua raça ser inferior, embora sentisse muita raiva com essa afirmação dele.

Afinal, não tinha tempo para ter discussões com ele.

\- Hanako? Pelo menos no quesito sonoridade, o seu nome soa bem, apesar de ser inferior.

Fala sorrindo de canto e ao ver a face irritada desta, sendo que começa a rir, se divertindo com a irritação da jovem destemida a sua frente, assim como poderosa.

\- Desgraçado! E o inferior aqui é você!

Rosnando, a chikyuujin avança sobre o saiyajin, o surpreendendo ao sumir de sua vista para depois acerta-lo na nuca, fazendo-o se chocar contra o solo, abrindo ainda mais a cratera, sendo que a mesma desce ao solo e o golpeia na cabeça, quando Kakarotto tentara se erguer e antes que caísse no chão, este consegue acertá-la atrás do joelho com a sua cauda, a derrubando no chão.

Então, ele se ergue e tenta soca-la, porém, esta desvia, fazendo-o socar o chão, enquanto rolava o corpo para os lados, escapando assim dos golpes e ele se encontrava tão entusiasmado que não notara que as caudas dela cresceram, alongando-se, ao ponto de deixa-lo estarrecido ao ser pego pela cintura, de repente, para em seguida ser atirando com violência para longe dali, enquanto as mesmas voltaram ao tamanho normal rapidamente, sendo que a ryuusou já avançava contra ele e nisso, recomeçaram a troca de golpes, assim com defendendo-se da caudada um do outro, sendo que a batalha deles liberava uma poderosa energia.

Em um determinado momento, os punhos de ambos se chocam e depois, após alguns minutos, o saiyajin desvia o punho no último instante, visando à face de Hanako que desvia, curvando o corpo para trás, para em seguida dobrar uma de suas pernas, enquanto esticava a outra, dando uma rasteira em Kakarotto, derrubando-o e em seguida, tenta acerta-lo com uma sequencia de golpes de calcanhar que levantava uma considerável poeira, até que o mesmo agarra o pé dela, que luta para se libertar, enquanto a retém sorrindo, vitorioso, mesmo que um filete de sangue pelos golpes recebidos no rosto escorresse pelo canto dos seus lábios.


	26. Saiyajin Vs Ryuusou(MacacoXDragão)Final

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, a batalha entre Kakarotto e Hanako chega ao seu ápice com o encontro das técnicas mais poderosas de ambos.

**Capítulo 26 - Saiyajin Kakarotto Vs Ryuusou Hanako(Macaco X Dragão) Final**

Nisso, um dragão dourado de olhos prateados e com um par de asas, tendo um corpo forte e grande, surge atrás dela, enquanto que a cauda deste era fina e em seguida, um forte brilho irrompe atrás de Hanako na forma de uma cauda energética, semelhante ao deste dragão que se materializou atrás dela, como uma sombra e nesse instante, a espécie de cauda desce em direção a ele, podendo-se ver pequenos brilhos como se fossem pequenas estrelas que envolviam o movimento do mesmo:

\- Shippo no ryuusei (尻尾の竜星- Cauda do dragão estrelar)!

Então, uma energia imensa é gerada quando a técnica dela se choca contra ele e nisso, o pé da chikyuujin é solto, até que a mesma se afasta para o ar, enquanto concentra os seus poderes para lançar mais um ataque, após flexionar os braços no lado de seu corpo, fazendo surgir asas esverdeadas, brilhantes e falando em seguida, após ver que uma rajada poderosa era lançada do chão em direção a ela, indicando que ele sobrevivera ao impacto, enquanto um dragão esguio de coloração verde com escamas brilhantes, um par de chifres e olhos prateados surgia atrás dela:

\- Tsubasatensen no Suigyokuryuu (翼点線の翠玉竜 - Asas perfurantes do Dragão esmeralda)!

Quando a ryuusou estica, os dois braços, as imensas asas fazem um movimento vigoroso atrás dela, até que se desfazem em uma espécie de rajada em forma de lanças que descem sobre Kakarotto, sendo que Hanako faz um movimento com as mãos e as mesmas se juntam em uma única lança.

Os golpes se chocam, sendo que surgem pequeninas lanças que se irradiavam do choque, avançando contra o saiyajin que se esquivava, enquanto avançava contra Hanako, sendo que mesmo ferido, não deixava de se sentir feliz e que tal felicidade não o abandonara em nenhum instante, mesmo nos momentos tensos da batalha.

E essa felicidade o impedia de usar técnicas como uma que criava um disco cortante energético, algo que aprendera contra um oponente, quando quase foi cortado ao meio, acabando por ganhar uma cicatriz reluzente no tórax, sendo que a armadura absorveu grande parte do ataque e a forma super saiyajin 2, praticamente o protegeu, quando recebeu a técnica a queima roupa.

Claro, que por desforra, copiou a técnica do alienígena, que ficou estarrecido e conseguiu acerta-lo, o fatiando em dois.

Então, tenta golpeá-la no rosto com o punho esticado, porém, esta desvia sem dificuldade e então, gira sobre o seu próprio eixo e consegue acertar uma forte joelhada no abdômen dele, fazendo-o curvar-se levemente, sendo que este se recupera e tenta acerta-la com a perna.

Porém, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço, para depois, a ryuusou dar um soco fortíssimo no rosto do saiyajin, fazendo-o voar para longe, sendo que se recupera, rapidamente e voa até a sua oponente, velozmente, tentando dar uma cotovelada na mesma, que por sua vez, detém o cotovelo com a mão para em seguida tentar acerta-lo com a perna, sendo que é bloqueada com a do seu oponente, que tenta golpeá-la no rosto, sendo o seu soco bloqueado pela outra mão dela, enquanto que as caudas de ambos tentavam chicotear um ao outro, acabando por se chocarem em pleno ar, até que um soco certeiro dela e igualmente violento na face deste, o envia ao chão, acabando por fazê-lo acertar a mansão do ex-dono dela, terminando de implodi-lo.

Então, de repente, surgem diversas rajadas de energia dentre os entulhos, não sendo nítidos por causa da densa nuvem de poeira e detritos, sendo que a mesma nuvem era lançada contra Hanako que fechara os olhos, até que percebe o movimento em alta velocidade, ao ponto do saiyajin ficar atrás da ryuusou, com a chikyuujin estreitando os olhos de raiva e Kakarotto sorrindo, enquanto ambos pensavam em alguma estratégia para derrotar o outro.

Então, tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, ele bloqueia, para em seguida tenta acerta-la com um soco, sendo que a chikyuujin bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, sendo que são todos bloqueados, enquanto que ele tentava acerta-la com socos que este bloqueava, contra-atacando.

Estavam brigando em pleno ar e enquanto um atacava, o outro bloqueava e ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que um chute certeiro de Hanako no abdômen de Kakarotto o lança longe, sendo que se o mesmo consegue se refazer e nisso, o saiyajin, tenta acerta-la com um chute horizontal quando percebe o vulto dela se aproximando e para surpresa dele, ao avançar com o seu punho, ela some de sua vista em um piscar de olhos, reaparecendo atrás dele que percebe pelo ki, porém, tardiamente e quando termina de girar o corpo, a terráquea começa a soca-lo consecutivamente e violentamente na região do abdômen, não dando tempo deste bloquear os ataques.

Enquanto isso, seu corpo é sacolejado pelos impactos frenéticos da ryuusou, que alternava seus ataques entre o abdômen e a face de seu inimigo, até que este recebe dois chutes horizontais em seu rosto, para em seguida receber um chute debaixo do queixo, fazendo-o esticar o pescoço, além de receber, consecutivamente, uma joelhada no queixo e em seguida, unindo as mãos, a chikyuu-jin o acerta violentamente na cabeça, fazendo-o curvar-se sobre rosnados, sendo que ela estranha, pois ao contrário de antes, eles pareciam de prazer, por mais surreal que fosse.

Porém, não podia negar que o tom deles não era de agressividade ou ira e se a sua mente não estava pregando uma peça, quase que ouvira uma espécie de ronronar, que lembrava e muito o da Kirara, só que era mais rouco, deixando-a, por um minuto, desconcertada, fazendo-a crer que de fato, ele estava apreciando a batalha.

Além disso, não se acostumou que alguém com aparência humana, fosse capaz de rosnar como uma fera.

Aproveitando que seus rosnados de prazer a detiveram por apenas um segundo, desaparece de sua vista, com a mesma se amaldiçoando por se distrair perante um comportamento inusitado deste, sendo que ele aparece atrás dela e percebendo o movimento, a chikyuujin gira o corpo, desviando do punho de Kakarotto e nisso, recomeçam o combate corpo-a-corpo em pleno ar.

O saiyajin tenta acertar um golpe no rosto desta que desvia, enquanto acertava o punho com violência no abdômen dele que cede, para depois ser acertado por uma sequência rápida de socos e chutes, sendo jogado para o chão, novamente, com Hanako descendo até ele que consegue se recuperar em pleno ar, enquanto tentava acerta-la com um chute, sendo desviado por esta e em seguida, tenta golpeá-la com o pé no sentido horizontal, mas consegue se esquivar ao se agachar, enquanto tentava golpeá-la em seguida com a mão em sentindo horizontal também, mas, a terráquea some no ar, aparecendo um pouco mais afastado, atrás dele e avançando contra o mesmo que contra-ataca, tentando chuta-la, mas sendo bloqueado com o antebraço da oponente.

O saiyajin se afasta tentando outro golpe e a ryuusou bloqueia novamente e nisto recomeçam mais um ataque corpo-a-corpo, ambos desviando e bloqueando o golpe um do outro, ficando assim por alguns minutos, até que a chikyuujin consegue atingir um chute no estômago deste, enviando-o consideravelmente longe.

Porém, o guerreiro consegue se recuperar e então, voa em direção a ela, tentando acerta-la com a mão no sentido horizontal, enquanto que a terráquea se abaixava, conseguindo assim se esquivar a tempo e em seguida, o contra-ataca com um chute lateralizado, na face deste, desviando do contra-ataque e depois recomeçando a trocar socos e chutes com ambos desviando dos golpes um do outro e bloqueando.

Após alguns minutos, os punhos de ambos se chocam, para depois recomeçarem, novamente, uma sequência rápida de socos e chutes, até que Hanako consegue acertá-lo com um potente soco na face dele, enquanto girava o braço, aproveitando o ensejo para acertar o pescoço do guerreiro com o cotovelo e em seguida com um chute, fazendo-o cair na cratera, novamente.

Então, ela sente o poder dele aumentando, enquanto que a ryuusou percebia que o seu corpo, mesmo com o Gattai de resistência, estava chegando ao seu limite e decide arriscar tudo na sua técnica mais poderosa.

Então, se concentra, aumentando seus poderes até o ápice, enquanto sentia o protesto dos músculos e então, uma dragoa alva circunda o seu corpo, sendo uma personificação de sua madrinha dragoa, Tsukishiro hime, a primeira princesa dos dragões.

Afinal, não tinha escolha, além de usar a sua técnica mais poderosa e também a suprema, o ouji dentre os golpes de um ryuusou, sabendo que após a execução do mesmo, a fusão seria desfeita e ambas sentiriam o efeito da batalha prolongada e da execução da técnica, mas, não tinha escolha e decidira que seria a sua última cartada, acreditando que se ele sobrevivesse, conseguiria mata-la facilmente, pois, estaria inconsciente, além de saber que demoraria dias para se recuperar tanto do uso de tal técnica, como do desgaste da batalha intensa e frenética.

Então, ela estica um braço e flexiona o outro, enquanto o seu corpo começa a reluzir, sendo envolvido por essa energia alva em forma de dragão, dando a alusão de ter se transformado em um dragão alvo felpudo no dorso e com contornos de escamas no abdômen, além de orbes azuis intensos, além de um par de chifres na cabeça.

Nisso, brilha em um fulgor intenso, parecendo surgir milhares de pequeninas estrelas e então, esse dragão desce dos céus em direção à cratera sobre o grito dela:

\- Kareishyuuryou no uchyuu (華麗終了の宇宙 - Esplendor final do universo)!

Então, ao mesmo tempo, dentre a nuvem densa de detritos e poeira, uma poderosa rajada surge do local, sobre o grito deste:

\- Kame hame ha!

Quando as duas técnicas mais poderosas de ambos se chocaram, elas geraram uma energia absurda, ao ponto de obliterar tudo em um raio de centenas de milhares de quilômetros, enquanto o brilho do choque revibrava pelo planeta, podendo ser visto, inclusive, do espaço.

Todos os seres do planeta, inclusive, os saiyajins, ficaram estarrecidos, enquanto olhavam em direção ao impacto, assim como os membros dos demais esquadrões, enquanto que os seus scouters explodiam ao mesmo tempo, sendo que os únicos inteiros eram dos membros do esquadrão de Kakarotto, porque, por ordens deste, haviam desligado o rastreamento de poder para aquela área, enquanto eles se questionavam, assim como os demais, sobre qual ser poderoso o Líder deles encontrou no planeta para ser obrigado a liberar tanto poder de uma só vez, pois, não acreditavam que a terráquea o obrigara a chegar a tal ponto por saberem que era uma das raças mais fracas e patéticas de todo o universo.

Além dos scouters do esquadrão de Kakarotto, o de Raditz e Nappa, também se encontravam inteiros.

Afinal, como sentiam pelo ki, não precisavam usa-los, a não ser para comunicação, portanto o modo de detecção de poder estava desativado, salvando-os assim da destruição ao contrário dos demais.

Ademais, sabiam, pelo nível do ki de Kakarotto e de seu adversário, que a luta frenética e intensa chegou ao seu final, frente à imensa energia liberada por ambos, no ápice da luta e quem quer que fosse o oponente dele, ambos estavam muito fracos e restava saber qual deles cairia primeiro por esgotamento.

**Notas Finais**

Notas:  
尻尾の竜星 (Shippo no ryuusei) - Cauda do dragão estrelar

翼点線の翠玉竜 (Tsubasatensen no Suigyokuryuu) - Asas perfurantes do Dragão esmeralda

華麗終了の宇宙 (Kareishyuuryou no uchyuu) - Esplendor final do universo.


	27. Decisões

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha acirrada enfim termina, com consequências...

Kakarotto decide "se divertir" a sua maneira com Hanako, no quesito... 

**Capítulo 27 - Decisões**

Após a explosão do encontro das técnicas terminarem, a fusão é desfeita e ambas encontram-se inconscientes, enquanto caíam como um projétil em direção ao solo e antes que tocassem no mesmo, Kakarotto, tendo grande parte da armadura fragmentada e com centenas de cortes, assim como sangrando, consideravelmente pelos inúmeros ferimentos, surge e pega ambas antes que tocassem o chão, pegando Hanako pela cintura e a nekomata pelo pequeno corpo dela, salvando-as assim da morte certa, para depois pousar no chão, ainda mantendo-as em seus braços fortes, ficando aliviado em vê-las ambas vivas, mas, desacordadas.

Então, após alguns minutos, enquanto observara o local completamente devastado, tornando-o, praticamente, um grande e imenso deserto que se estendia por dezenas de quilômetros, alguns soldados surgem e o observam com uma terráquea e um animal estranho nos braços e um deles fala:

\- Deseja que as leve para a nave com os outros escravos, Kakarotto-sama?

Nisso, recebe um olhar mortal, além de ouvir um rosnado ensurdecedor, fazendo o sangue deste gelar, assim como dos demais.

\- A levarei para a minha nave e se alguém a tocar... Não... Basta apenas olhar para ela com segundas intenções, que irei arrancar os olhos deste, assim como a pele com as unhas, enquanto rasgo pedaço por pedaço do desgraçado!

Ele estava irado, pois, a maior pare da roupa dela fora rasgada e não queria nenhum outro macho olhando para o corpo da terráquea, sorrindo satisfeito ao ver os soldados apavorados.

\- Ela é minha escrava, assim como esse animal! Portanto, pertencem a este Kakarotto e por isso não aceitarei ninguém olhando um corpo que pertence a mim! Entenderam desgraçados?

\- Sim, senhor! – falam em usino, apavorados.

\- E como se encontra a captura dos escravos e rendição da raça no nosso setor?

\- A rendição encontra-se em torno de 80%, por parte dos vermes desse planeta e a captura de escravos segue-se em 60%.

\- Eu quero no mínimo 100% de captura! Priorizem-na, pois, caso tenham se esquecido, retardados imbecis, estamos com um grande déficit de escravos no nosso planeta! Portanto, movam as suas bundas e aumentem essa porcentagem ou eu juro que irei treinar desmembramento com o infeliz que não conseguir alcançar a meta com esses vermes!

Rapidamente, todos saem dali, temendo que ele começasse a mata-los, estraçalhando um por um, como já fizera uma vez, quando foram "lentos" demais para cumprir as ordens dele.

\- Bando de bastardos... Eles nem servem para cumprir a merda de uma meta. – ele murmura irado, enquanto bufava.

Nisso, olha para ambas e se recorda de que, por precaução, sempre mantinha algumas coleiras de Bejiita com ele, sendo que só precisava carregar nelas as punições automáticas, definindo o que deveria ser punido ou não, assim como habilitando algumas configurações pré-estabelecidas para os escravos e suas categorias.

Então, voa com elas para a sua nave, enquanto sua mente se dirigira para a categoria escrava sexual em relação a jovem terráquea.

Porém, ao se recordar da promessa, não podia caracteriza-la assim. Claro, podia contorna-la em alguns pontos, devido à forma que prometera. Mas, não podia colocar essa classificação nela e após meditar muito, eliminando as demais, sobrara a de escrava doméstica, que abrangia todas as demais categorias, menos a sexual, sendo que se existisse a de guerreira, a colocaria nessa.

Ademais, sabia que precisaria cadastra-la no sistema de Bejiita como sua propriedade, decidindo que poderia implantar o pequenino chip que vinha em conjunto com a coleira, garantindo assim uma maior identificação de propriedade e ela nunca saberia aonde implantou, pelo menos inicialmente, acabando por ter algumas boas ideias de onde poderia colocar, enquanto sorria maliciosamente, decidindo coloca-las em seguida na medical machine, pois, ambas exibiam alguns danos e não queria arriscar a saúde delas até chegar em Bejiita, sendo que demoraria um pouco, pois precisava subjulgar o planeta por inteiro, juntamente com os demais esquadrões.

Nisso, pega com a sua cauda o pequenino controle que estava dentro de sua armadura, em um lugar consideravelmente protegido e passa a nekomata para o seu ombro, temporariamente, se certificando que de fato estava inconsciente e aperta um botão, usando a cauda para depois guardar o mesmo em sua armadura no local de sempre.

Então, pega a gata de duas caudas, novamente no braço, enquanto que a nave pessoal dele que estivera pousada em um lugar distante dali sobrevoava o local, até ficar de frente ao saiyajin, para depois começar o procedimento de pouso graças ao piloto automático que fora ativado, seguindo as coordenadas do controle pequenino portátil, sendo que poderia também ser ativado pelo scouter, se assim Kakarotto quisesse.

Porém, o aparelho dele fora destruído durante a luta e frente a isso, decide pegar um reserva.

Então, entra na imensa nave, após a porta abrir e uma espécie de escada surgir, sendo que após adentra-la, caminha até uma sala grande, contendo nada menos do que cinco Medical machines e sorri de canto, pois, o modelo da nave dele era padronizada para que houvesse condições de curar algum escravo, caso esse se ferisse ou outros escravos, no caso, particulares e agradecia essa padronização em relação a regra de existência de medical machine, no quesito quantidade mínima.

Mas, antes de colocá-las lá, notando que apesar dos ferimentos, não corriam risco de morte, ele deita ambas em uma maca próxima dali, abrindo uma gaveta e pegando alguns itens.

Normalmente, era um escravo treinado que fazia isso e supervisionado por um saiyajin responsavél ou um alienígena livre, oriundo de algumas raças que eram aliadas, que em troca da proteção deles por serem fracos fisicamente, eles forneciam alimentação ou pagavam por tal proteção e uma vez ou outra, dependendo da raça, esta fabricava alguma tecnologia para os saiyajins, mesmo com eles possuindo cientistas escravos.

A título de curiosidade, ele estudara o processo e chegou a comprar algumas coleiras padronizadas, caso houvesse alguma necessidade, não julgando que algum dia teria, pois os escravos não duravam muito tempo com ele, no caso as fêmeas e, portanto, nunca se interessou em manter algumas, vivas.

Então, começa a preparar tudo para a microcirurgia de implante do chip que vinha em conjunto com uma coleira, enquanto conectava a mesma no computador da sala, ativando algumas configurações básicas, assim como mudando algumas conforme digitava rapidamente no monitor de cristal líquido, sendo que pensara nas outras três escravas, a esposa e as filhas do general que ousara humilha-lo, o ofendendo, se recordando que precisava implantar nelas o microchip, assim como a coleira.

Afinal, decidiu que as manteria vivas, controlando-se para poder se divertir o bastante com elas, ate que enjoasse e as matasse ou as desse de presente para o seu esquadrão para se divertirem com elas, sendo que o outro motivo para mantê-las, ao menos por algum tempo, era o fato de que queria experimentar um harém, mantendo um e decidindo comprar mais tipos, e também, por elas serem de uma raça um pouco mais resistente do que as outras. Portanto, aguentariam sessões com ele, desde que se contivesse, um pouco, algo que conseguia sem quaisquer problemas.

Então, já tendo preparado as duas coleiras, coloca em cada uma delas, sendo que tal dispositivo se adaptava automaticamente ao tamanho do pescoço de cada uma, podendo diminuir de tamanho ou ficarem um pouco mais estreitas para se adaptar a anatomia do mesmo, automaticamente.

Então, insere os chips em ambas, sendo que na chikyuujin, decidiu ser original e não colocar na nuca, como comumentemente era feito e sim, mais precisamente, em cima do monte púbico por diversão, sendo que aproveitaria para despi-la, tanto para implantar o chip, retirando as roupas esfarrapadas, tanto quanto para colocar na Medical machine, ganhando um bônus para ele, que era admira-la nua, vendo detalhadamente todas as curvas do corpo dela, fazendo-o sentir um enorme desejo, enquanto sua mente formulava planos para fazê-la ter relações, pois era simplesmente bela e perfeita a seu ver.

Então, após terminar e pegar um objeto para verificar, sendo que imaginava a cara que ela faria quando precisassem descer com o aparelho para a intimidade, mesmo por cima das roupas para scanear eficazmente o chip, assim como ler os dados, não pôde deixar de sorrir maliciosamente, se deleitando com a cena que imaginara até pelo fato dela ter muito pudor, pelo que notara.


	28. Administrando a dor

**Notas da Autora**

Após cuidar de Hanako e Kirara, era a vez de Kakarotto tratar de suas feridas, principalmente as profundas, tal como a dor lacerante que o tomava por completo...

Yo!

Irei responder o comentário amanhã a noite, quando eu entrar no site, pois, agora estou sonolenta.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

**Capítulo 28 - Administrando a dor**

Então, leva ambas até uma espécie de pequeno quarto que continha uma espécie de cano e contendo na ponta deste em uma espécie de peneira, como uma ducha, tendo um sensor de movimento em toda a extensão do pequeno quarto.

Em seguida, retira a sua armadura fragmentada e roupa rasgada, despejando em uma espécie de compartimento anexo a esse quarto usado para descarte de roupa, assim como a de Hanako, enquanto a deixara encostado na parede.

Já, nu, controlando seu desejo conforme o corpo da chikyuujin, despido, encostava em seu corpo musculoso, as posiciona na direção da ducha e então, sai uma líquido azulado em forma de jato que se choca na pele deles, mais em Hanako e na nekomata do que em Kakarotto, sendo que tal líquido tinha a função de anestesiar a ardência e dor de ferimentos superficiais, não deixando o usuário com sonolência, enquanto removia quaisquer sujidades ou sangue seco, e em relação a chikyuu-jin e a nekomata, elas tinham alguns ferimentos, superficiais, embora se encontrassem mais eram sujas pela poeira, assim como ele, que tinha o acréscimo de ferimentos consideravelmente profundos.

Então, satisfeito com a limpeza, enquanto controlava um gemido de prazer com o corpo dela colado no seu, sentindo que seu membro começava a ficar "animado", procura desviar a mente para uma imagem que poderia diminuir seu princípio de ereção, acabando por praguejar mentalmente com a imagem mental que projetou em sua mente para diminuir a sua ereção.

Então, com ambas limpas, as coloca na medical machine, sendo que Kakarotto precisou trocar a máscara de um deles por outra menor, usada por uma raça alienígena pequena, devido ao pequeno focinho do estranho animal.

Após se certificar que ambas encontravam-se na medical machine, ele se dirige para a espécie de quartinho com ducha, sendo que quase caiu no chão, pois, a dor e a fadiga ampliavam-se, assim como os ferimentos que haviam tornado a sangrar, enquanto a água medicinal se chocava contra a sua pele removendo o sangue seco e ajudando a anestesiar os ferimentos em sua epiderme.

Então, com um pouco de dificuldade, sentindo a vista nublada, se dirige pra trás das máquinas medicinais e abre um pequeno painel portátil acoplado em uma parte da parede, fazendo surgir uma espécie de pequeno cano tendo na ponta uma espécie de plugue oval para recipientes.

Ela pega algo que lembra um balde de um compartimento próximo dali e posiciona abaixo desse plugue e digita algumas coisas no painel, fazendo pipocar um menu em 3D e no ar. Após acessar alguns menus, ele aperta a seleção refluxo e ignora a opção de digitar algo em uma espécie de cronometro que pipocou no ar.

Então, após posicionar a espécie de balde, o líquido usado na medical machine cai no mesmo e quando está próximo de transbordar, ele aperta um botão no menu flutuante e cessa o fluxo.

Ele pega a espécie de balde e leva até o pequeno quarto com espécie de ducha, deixando, novamente, o líquido azul cair em sua pele em jatos, removendo o resto da sujidade, assim como o sangue outrora seco em sua pele, sendo que novos ferimentos se abriram, conforme ele caminhava, sentindo seu corpo totalmente fatigado e em seguida, desliga o sensor que ativava a ducha.

Então, dentro desse quarto, molha o seu corpo com o liquido verde-claro, para depois colocar a espécie de vestimenta colante por baixo da armadura, fazendo o mesmo processo de antes, virando dentro da espécie de banheiro o liquido, umedecendo a roupa colante recém-vestida, para depois colocar a armadura e encher novamente a espécie de balde com o mesmo líquido da medical machine, tornando a virar o conteúdo sobre ele, assim como pegando mais um pouco, só que bebendo dessa vez, torcendo a boca, pois o gosto era no mínimo horrível.

Nisso, um soldado entra e vê o seu Líder bebendo o líquido usado na medical machine, identificando-a pela cor e igual odor, não conseguindo compreender o porquê dele fazer isso, pois pelo que sabia, o liquido estranho só agia na superfície e quando ia perguntar, ele se recorda que não era sábio questiona-lo. Na verdade, nunca deveria questioná-lo, mesmo que este tivesse gestos igualmente estranhos.

Kakarotto percebeu o soldado, mas, o ignorou, pois, primeiro precisava ter condições de aguentar liderar a invasão e por causa disso, não tinha tempo disponível para ficar na Medical machine, por mais que soubesse que precisava passar algum tempo nela, sendo que faria isso na volta, após colocar Hanako e a gata de duas caudas, assim como as demais escravas em suas celas, devidamente fechadas.

Para suportar a ofensiva que precisava liderar, tivera que molhar o seu corpo para ajudar nas feridas externas e bebera o liquido para ajudar a lidar com seus ferimentos internos, se recordando de quando ele passara a fazer isso, partindo antigamente da premissa que se o liquido curava a pele quando o guerreiro ferido estava na Medical machine, submerso, passara a imaginar o que o mesmo faria dentro do corpo, pois, se dedicara a estudar a formula e notou o efeito dela e por isso, decidiu beber, após pesquisar e confirmar que não era tóxica, testando em vários escravos de raças diferentes, sendo que os surrou um pouco e fez os mesmos beberem para ver se fazia mal e não fez.

Após vários testes, matou os escravos, pois não tinha paciência para tentar vendê-los e não era caridoso para dá-los a alguém e em seguida, fez um teste consigo mesmo, após uma luta difícil e notou que de fato, fazia efeito, apesar do gosto no mínimo repulsivo.

Ademais, se recordara do dia que tivera essa ideia sobre o liquido medicinal, pois se recordou que em algum momento da sua vida, embora não tivesse noção aonde fora e quando e de quem o ajudou, sendo que só se recordava de que estava muito ferido e que uma mão idosa estava oferecendo algo estranho a ele, tipo um feijão verde e ouvia a voz falando para provar, recordando-se que se encontrava com o rosto enfaixado e pelo menos uma parte da sua cabeça, sentindo-se sem forças para se levantar, enquanto uma dor quase que insuportável o tomava, sentindo que a sua cabeça parecia rachar tamanha a dor e esta pessoa, idosa, estava cuidando dele com carinho, pois sentia isso ao se recordar da cena, lembrando-se que ele lhe dera, desesperadamente, a tal semente, falando que havia conseguido encontrar após revirar tudo e que era "mágica".

Então, ao acordar, percebeu que a cor era semelhante ao do tanque e por isso tivera a ideia de usar, sendo que tal visão surgiu após uma luta violenta, sendo que ele e Vegeta haviam ficado na Medical Machine, após batalharem um contra o outro, algo que rotineiramente faziam. Porém, o imperador sempre ficava mais ferido do que ele, fazendo Kakarotto sorrir perante esse fato.

A visão dessa mão e a voz lhe davam conforto e carinho, além de sentir seu coração se aquecer. Era uma sensação boa e então, acaricia a cicatriz em sua nuca, acreditando que a recordação dele sendo tratado, fora por causa do golpe em sua nuca, pelo que desconfiara.

Ele passara a mão na nuca sobre o olhar do soldado que não entendia, enquanto adorava deixa-los ignorantes, pois, senão se esforçavam para adquirir conhecimento, não seria ele a facilita-lhes a vida.

Afinal, os dados sobre o liquido estavam disponíveis, mas, deviam pesquisar por si só, sendo que sabia melhor do que ninguém, que com exceção dele e de seu pai, além de Vegeta, os saiyajins, normalmente, não se interessavam em estudos e apenas em batalhas.

Então, fala, sem olha-lo, enquanto pagava um novo scouter e conectava em um computador para fazer o download do backup do anterior, sendo que o antigo aparelho, a cada alguns minutos, enviava atualizações para o computador da nave de Kakarotto:

\- O que quer falar, desgraçado? – por mais que sentisse dor conforme se mexia, sua face nada demonstrava, pois isso seria visto como fraqueza.

Se refazendo da surpresa, o soldado se curva e fala com a cabeça abaixada, tremendo levemente:

\- Executamos a captura de todos os escravos do setor, assim como sobreviventes, incluindo alguns soldados desses inferiores e solicitamos autorização para prosseguir para o próximo setor.

\- Tem a minha autorização, bastardo. Já vou contatar a tropa e inclusive, vocês receberam o limite do nosso alcance de captura para não interferimos nos demais esquadrões?

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Hunf!

Nisso, posiciona o scouter na face e após apertar um botão, fala:

\- Líder Kakarotto do esquadrão Alfa libera a autorização para a busca no próximo setor do planeta, assim como a captura de escravos e de sobreviventes, pois, segundo informações, já terminamos nesse setor e quero lembra-los, bastardos, que quero a captura de escravos priorizada e em 100%! Não vou aceitar menos, desgraçados, e aquele que não cumprir tal menta, confirmo que irei praticar desmembramento pedaço por pedaço do infeliz vivo, após arrancar a pele com as unhas!

Nisso, desconecta o scouter, sem esperar resposta, sendo que sorria feliz ao ver o soldado tremendo ainda mais, apavorado, enquanto adorava ver o mesmo aterrorizado, assim como o cheiro de medo, ate que sente uma fisgada de dor no corpo e seu sorriso se desfaz, pois, começara a sentir algumas dores mais intensas e isso somente o aborrecia e o deixava ainda mais irado.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, desgraçado?! Já dei a merda da autorização!

\- Sim! Desculpe meu senhor! Com a sua licença – ele fala apavorado e gaguejando para depois sair correndo dali.

Sorrindo de canto, Kakarotto retorna a espécie de cano e pega o balde que se encontrava ali perto e entorna mais do líquido através do menu flutuante e depois, entra no banheiro, molhando seu corpo novamente, assim, como enchendo um pouco, em seguida, para beber, sendo o que faz, para depois digitar algo no menu flutuante, fazendo este desaparecer e o mecanismo recuar de volta a parede.

Então, saí da sala medicinal consideravelmente grande, tomando o devido cuidado de trancar porta com uma senha que só ele possuía, saindo dali e partindo para fora, colocando a nave no modo de defesa com uma espécie de escudo, sendo que partia dali para liderar a tomada do planeta.


	29. Retornando para Bejiita

**Notas da Autora**

Após dias, novos esquadrões chegam para...

Raditz tem uma conversa com Tights sobre...

Enquanto isso, Kakarotto propõe um desafio a...

Yo!

Quero pedir desculpas pela demora, é que essas semanas foram um tanto "agitadas" para mim.

Tenham uma boa leitura. 

**Capítulo 29 - Retornando para Bejiita**

Após dois dias, o planeta estava completamente conquistado e as demais naves com escravos haviam partido para Bejiita, sendo que somente haviam ficado nas naves escravos pertencentes aos saiyajins e todos os demais em suas respectivas celas.

Os líderes dos esquadrões não tiveram tempo de descanso devido à fiscalização intensa na captura e transporte de escravos, sendo que em breve partiriam dali, enquanto que os escravos das naves cuidavam da alimentação dos escravos particulares nas celas.

Então, no terceiro dia chegaram os demais esquadrões e outros saiyajins que ficariam responsáveis pelo gerenciamento pós-conquista, enquanto que os esquadrões que se ocuparam da conquista e da subjugação partiriam para um merecido descanso de algumas semanas em Bejiita, antes da próxima missão.

Naquele momento, os líderes passavam os relatórios aos outros esquadrões que haviam acabado de chegar, com alguns saiyajins voltados para administração e para limpeza do planeta, já que os planetas dos hashirojins e o dos yashirojins estavamsendo preparados para leilão em alguns meses.

Enquanto se dirigia para a sua nave, Kakarotto é interceptado por Raditz, que pergunta:

\- É verdade que pegou alguns escravos para si? Até uma chikyuujin?

\- Sim. – ele fala impacientemente, pois, queria ir logo para a Medical machine.

\- Por acaso, um desses escravos, foi aquele de poder absurdo que sentimos?

\- É a chikyuujin e ela conseguiu enfrentar um super saiyajin 2, embora fosse um pouco mais fraca. Porém, tem técnicas interessantes, que não consegui recriar e não sei porquê. – ele comenta pensativo, pois, os saiyajins tinham muita facilidade em aprender outras técnicas, apenas olhando.

\- Uma chikyuujin? – o irmão mais velho fica em choque.

\- Sim. E quando ela se recuperar, iremos lutar em púbico e mostrarei o poder dela e que o melhor de tudo, é o fato que é somente minha e de mais ninguém. – ele sorri com orgulho.

\- Então, vai mantê-la?

\- Sim. Não se esqueça que posso me conter no sexo, se eu assim desejar.

\- Isso eu sei... Mas, um conselho. Não sei se pensou nisso. Mas, se exagerar, como eu o conheço, ela ficará covarde e se quer usa-la para treino e batalha, além de sexo, deve tomar cuidado para não "quebra-la", acabando por fazê-la perder o seu espirito de luta.

Então, se retira, deixando um Kakarotto pensativo, que resolve rever mentalmente alguns de seus planos, pois, com a tensão dos ferimentos e tendo que liderar uma invasão, se esqueceu de que não podia quebrar o espírito dela e passando a considerar o caso dela como um desafio, algo que o fez sorrir de canto.

Afinal, se lembrara de que havia outras opções e que poderia apenas masturbá-la, com ela vestindo apenas peças íntimas, sem penetração, para se divertir e sendo que aproveitaria para ensina-la os toques no corpo dele que o agradava, enquanto que a tentaria a todo o custo, diariamente, também, através de diversas "técnicas".

Frente a tal resolução e tática que decidiu assumir, sorri com malícia, pois, havia encontrado um jeito de se divertir com ela, mas, sem "quebrar" seu espirito de luta.

Então, com todos os relatórios entregues nas mãos dos líderes que cuidariam da limpeza do planeta e ocasionais capturas de sobreviventes, os esquadrões Alfa, Beta e Ômega se retiram do planeta.

Já no espaço, Kakarotto se dirige até a ala médica, onde observa que as máquinas começaram a drenagem, indicando que o processo curativo havia terminado.

Então, retira a chikyuujin e a nekomata dos tanques, para depois seca-las, com o mesmo aproveitando para se deliciar com o toque no corpo delicado ao passar a toalha pelo corpo da terráquea, sorrindo de canto ao imaginar como ela reagiria ao sabe que a havia despido e que a secara, centímetro por centímetro de sua pele acetinada, assim como imaginava a reação desta ao chip e frente a visão dela tendo um surto e ficando intensamente ruborizada, sorri de canto, controlando a vontade de rir, pois seria divertido demais, devido ao pudor excessivo dela, decidindo que a terráquea iria diverti-lo e muito.

Ele também seca o estranho animal, notando que o pelo parecia de seda e era bem macio e ademais, tinha uma forma enorme, decidindo que seria um perfeito animal de estimação para ele, pois assim o cadastrara no sistema.

Então, leva ambas até a cela, encontrando a escrava responsável pela limpeza da nave, denominados de escravos de naves, sendo que cada uma tinha um deles e nisso, a alienígena felpuda e pequena com oito braços, tendo um par de asas translúcidas dobradas nas costas se prostra.

\- Leve uma roupa de escrava doméstica á ela e ... – então, percebe que a espécie de animal poderia passar pelas barras – Bem, vou erguer em cada cela uma barreira energética. Se ela quiser o animal com ela, terá que fazer algo para mim. A informe disso entendeu?

\- Sim, senhor. Com a sua licença, irei pegar a roupa.

\- Vá. – ele fala sem olha-la, com a mesma se retirando após curvar-se mais uma vez, enquanto que o mesmo se dirigia a área da cela da nave.

Então, o scanner o identifica e o deixa entrar, abrindo a porta e nisso, a ex-dona de Hanako e as filhas desta, sendo que cada uma está em uma cela, se encolhem de medo com esse sorrindo de canto e decidindo ter algum divertimento antes de chegarem ao planeta, sendo que elas lidariam com a sua perversão e libido, já que teria que agir diferente do que usual, em relação a chikyuujin adormecida em seus braços, sendo que a achara linda dormindo.

Então, decide exibir um sorriso e olhar faminto para as três, sendo que a mãe fica na frente delas e implora:

\- Por favor, não.

\- Quando as capturei, senti o cheiro de macho nelas, portanto, devem ter bastante experiência e aguardo para prova-las, assim como você. Deve estar muito usada, mas, deve servir para uma diversão considerável.

\- Minhas filhas, não, por favor. – ela implora.

\- Podem me chamar de mestre. São indignas de pronunciarem o meu nome, mesmo usando senhor ou mestre antes e se tanto fala de suas filhas, farei um desafio e se passar, posso poupa-las para essa viagem.

\- Eu aceito! Qualquer coisa! Mas, poupe-as! Eu imploro, mestre! – ela exclama, se despindo de seu orgulho.

\- Vou falar o teste para que se prepare. Vou fodê-la por quatro vezes e não pode gemer uma única vez ou gozar. Se conseguir passar, as poupo. Pelo menos por algum tempo.

\- Vou conseguir. Ninguém sente prazer sendo estuprado.

\- Não devia falar com tanta convicção. Acredite animal. Mas, serei bonzinho e darei algum tempo para se preparar. Veja como sou magnânimo! – então, ri de escárnio, enquanto colocava Hanako em uma cela e a nekomata em outra.

As hashirojins identificam de imediato a jovem e a veem nua, mas, não se importam, pois, para elas, ainda era um ser inferior e indigno de atenção. O que não perceberam, é que Kakarotto notou o olhar delas, principalmente das filhas da outra e compreendeu o que elas sentiam, fazendo o sorrir ainda mais, pois quebra-las seria uma diversão adicional a ele.

Então, a escrava da nave traz roupas e as deposita dentro da cela, saindo dali em seguida, enquanto o saiyajin fechava as celas, para em seguida erguer uma barreira energética em torno das celas, através de um painel em 3D que surgira de uma parte da parede e assim, impedindo que o estranho animal atravessasse as barras.

Dá mais algumas ordens a escrava, que fica parada na sala das celas, enquanto este fechava a porta, deixando-a presa na área das celas para levar comida e água as outras escravas, para em seguida e no corredor, dá um comando mestre para a nave, travando a sala de comando e outros lugares importantes, pois iria ficar na medical machine.

Após alguns minutos, chega à ala médica e decide misturar ao líquido medicinal usual, conforme um código especial na tela de toque do computador da maquina, outro tipo de medicamento, juntamente com este, para impedir de fazê-lo dormir profundamente, para que assim ficasse desperto, sendo que sabia que isso lhe custaria um tempo adicional de cura.

Porém, na situação dele, era algo benéfico, pois ele ficaria bem acordado.

Afinal, mesmo com os comandos mestres na nave, apreciava a ele saber onde as escravas estariam o tempo todo e que era somente na área das celas e o que faziam, assim como caso houvesse algum problema e precisasse que agisse na sala de comando.

Longe dali, Raditz estava revendo os últimos relatórios, para depois espreguiçar na espécie de cadeira, decidindo que iria dormir um pouco, antes de ir ver a sua nova escrav que faz, para depois prender a mesma na área das celas. Não em uma cela, mas, solta na espécie de sala imensa, para poder levar comida e água para as outras escravas.

Então, fornece o comando mestre a nave e se dirige para o seu quarto, abrindo a porta e deitando na cama, enquanto direcionava todos os comandos para o quarto dele, tal como alarmes.

Já, Nappa, havia dormido no seu quarto na sua nave há algumas horas, tendo tomado todas as medidas que seus colegas tomaram, com a diferença que roncava e muito.

Após horas na nave do líder do esquadrão Ômega, Raditz, já descansado e após comer e muito na sala de refeição, se dirigia até a área das celas, abrindo a porta e permitindo que a escrava de nave saísse para arrumar a mesma, menos o quarto dele, já que ninguém podia entrar a não se o próprio Líder.

Então, nota que as suas escravas antigas param de conversar e que a cientista estava cochilando na cama. Porém, esta acorda, quando a porta da sua cela é aberta e Raditz fala:

\- Venha comigo. Agora.

\- Sim, mestre. – ela fala humildemente, pois vira pela pequena janela de sua cela a violência e brutalidade dos saiyajins.

A cauda de Raditz chicoteia o ar, pois odiava a reação dela, algo que aprecia nos escravos, menos em relação a ela, algo que o deixa confuso.

Então, ela o segue e eles se dirigem até a ala médica, sendo que a cientista identifica o local e então, ele fala:

\- Sente aqui. – indica a cadeira, com a mesma obedecendo, prontamente.

Então, a chikyuujin o vê pegar a sua coleira e estoura-la, após aproximar um dispositivo do dela, reconhecendo como sendo um proveniente dos hashirojins para desabilitar as coleiras eletrônicas.

\- Imagino que saiba por que fiz isso.

\- Sim, mestre.

\- Me chame de Raditz... Quer dizer, Raditz-sama. – ele corrige rapidamente, sem entender porque queria que ela pronunciasse o seu nome.

O pedido dele a deixa surpresa, pois, conseguira arrancar de suas colegas escravas, como se referia a elas, que ele não gostava que falassem o nome dele, mesmo com tal sufixo e isso a deixa confusa.

Então, a sua coleira é quebrada, algo que a desperta de seus pensamentos e o saiyajin fala, em tom de reprimenda:

\- Responda.

\- Sim, Raditz-sama.

\- Melhorou.

Nisso, o vê tirando uma coleira eletrônica de uma espécie de gaveta, enquanto a conectava a um computador, digitando algumas coisas, sendo que depois fala, quando a desconecta:

\- Sua categoria é escrava-doméstica, pois, todos os escravos cientistas são de uso do imperador. Mas, sei que é uma cientista e é muito inteligente. Confesso que agradaria a esse Raditz presenciar alguns inventos seus.

Ela sorri perante a informação, pois poderia denuncia-lo e assim, tinha esperança que conseguisse encontrar seu pai e a sua imouto, embora julgasse que talvez eles estivessem mortos, pois se recordava de ver alguns corpos de escravos cientistas e acreditava que havia visto eles dentre os mortos.

O saiyajin ao observa-la, sorri de canto, ao imaginar o que se passava na mente de sua escrava:

\- Não acontecerá quase nada comigo. Uma advertência no máximo. Afinal, sou um dos saiyajins mais poderosos. Mas, sei que ele vive estuprando as suas escravas cientistas. Portanto, imagine o que fará com você? Até porque a sua raça foi categorizada como uma raça exótica, pelas diferentes cores de seus cabelos e olhos.

Claro que ele tomara o devido cuidado de ocultar, que o imperador somente estuprava as fêmeas, se estas demoravam em criar alguma nova invenção por algum tempo e os machos eram estuprados por saiyajins que adoravam "variar".

O sorriso dela se desfaz e a mesma fica alarmada, mas, consegue falar, mesmo sabendo que se arriscava, enquanto se desesperava pelo destino de sua irmã caçula, passando a desejar que, de fato, ela tenha morrido no planeta, assim como o seu pai.

Afinal, após ouvir alguns comentários dos saiyajins, que o líder deles, Raditz, estava irado pela morte acidental de um número considerável de cientistas, sendo que havia alguns chikyuujins dentre eles, ela acabou se recordando da cena horrenda que vira, que fora centenas de cadáveres mortos e se recordara, de que dois corpos pareciam e muito o do seu pai e imouto. Acreditava que o choque de tal cena, a fizera esquecer momentaneamente de ter visto tal cenário perturbador.

\- Não será o mesmo com o senhor?

\- Da mesma forma? Não. Como disse, a quero como cientista, pois este será o meu foco principal. Escravas sexuais, eu tenho para suplantar e se quiser foder uma terráquea, eu posso comprar ou alugar por algumas horas ou dias. O que me interessa é o seu gênio. Então, veja. O que é melhor? Ser escrava cientista e sexual do imperador ou ser só escrava cientista deste Raditz? Claro, que há outros modos de me satisfazer e que não envolve o ato sexual em si.

Ela fica um tanto desconfiada, pois, não conseguia decifrar o que ele falara com "me satisfazer e que não envolve o ato sexual em si".

Então, ganhando uma coragem que não sabia a procedência, perguntando, ainda ressabiada:

\- Como posso saber?

\- Como assim? – ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Que não fará isso comigo? E que satisfazê-lo não envolverá o ato sexual?

\- Veja – nisso, segura o queixo dela, fazendo-o olhar para ele e ao se lembrar que o mesmo não gostava disso, baixa os olhos – Não baixe o olhar. Olhe para mim, em particular e também aprenda que irei prometer a você.

\- Soube que saiyajins só mantém a promessa para outros saiyajins. – ela fala ainda surpresa por ele desejar que em particular, o olhe.

\- Sim. Isso é verdade. Aprendemos sobre a traição com Freeza. Nenhum saiyajin nos trairia. As demais raças são indignas de tal promessa, inclusive a sua. Mas, o que prefere? Arriscar-se em uma promessa feita por um saiyajin e que não envolverá o ato sexual em si ou ser, com certeza, escrava cientista e sexual do imperador, tendo que aguenta-lo dentro de si várias vezes e em todos os seus buracos, preenchendo-a?


	30. Pensamentos contraditórios

**Notas da Autora**

Raditz explica as regras que Tights deve seguir.

Depois, ela descobre como será o "relacionamento" íntimo deles...

Ademais, ambos têm que lidar com conflitos de pensamento, assim como de sentimentos. 

**Capítulo 30 - Pensamentos contraditórios**

Tights fica extremamente enrubescida pelas palavras pervertidas no final, porém, racionaliza bastante e percebe que ele tinha razão. Seu destino com o imperador era certo, já em relação ao seu dono atual, Raditz, era incerto, porém, de fato, era melhor arriscar com ele, do que com o imperador, já que seu destino era certo com o mesmo, pois, pelo que entendera, não haveria penetração e nem nada disso.

Então, fala, após pensar por alguns minutos, pesando os prós e os contras. Ademais, sabia que não aconteceria nada contra ele, mesmo se fosse denunciado por pegar um dos escravos cientistas para ele, por ser um dos mais poderosos do planeta:

\- É melhor arriscar com você... Quer dizer com o senhor. – corrige rapidamente, tremendo levemente, algo que ele percebeu.

\- É esperta... – então, seu sorriso desaparece e a olha, seriamente – Por acaso te puni ou algo assim para temer-me?

\- É que eu soube pelas outras escravas como o senhor era e esta Tights, acabou... – ela fala apavorada, até que é cortada por um Raditz irritado ao perceber a origem do medo dela por ele.

\- As esqueça. Elas são escravas sexuais. Você é minha escrava cientista particular. Sua categoria está acima delas e, portanto, para você, há algumas regras especiais, algo que elas não possuem, entendeu?

\- Regras especiais? – ela murmura confusa.

\- E vou passa-las.

Nisso, fala as regras, pausadamente, enquanto colocava a coleira nela e acionava uma tranca eletrônica no dispositivo e após explanar as regras para a mesma segui-las, a chikyuujin observa que eram muito brandas e maleáveis, considerando o que as escravas sexuais dele seguiam e nisso, o saiyajin adiciona:

\- E lembre-se. Se retirar a coleira e acabar na rua, terá que lidar com os outros saiyajins e creio que viu como a minha raça age com os inferiores – nisso, sorri ao vê-la tremer de medo, assim como o odor da mesma – Portanto, acredito que para você, é mais seguro ficar comigo, não concorda?

\- Sim. – sabia que o que ele falara era a verdade e, portanto, era melhor arriscar a sorte com ele do que com os demais.

\- Sabia que como cientista era bem racional, ao contrário das demais que enfrentaram as consequências severas de tentarem fugir. Acho que não preciso falar o que aconteceu com elas.

\- Não. Eu imagino, - ela abraça a si mesmo, enquanto tentava não pensar o que aconteceu com elas.

Nisso, dá um gemido de dor ao sentir uma picada em sua nuca e esquecendo que era uma escrava, olha com raiva para ele, que sorria marotamente:

\- O senhor fez de propósito.

\- Confesso que não resisti, já que estava tão compenetrada em pensamentos, pelo visto... Aliais, no que pensava? – ele arqueia o cenho, curioso.

\- Fiquei imaginando o martírio que elas passaram...

\- Nunca conseguiria imaginar, pois, ultrapassa os seus pesadelos. Elas perderam qualquer vestígio de sanidade e ficaram mais mortas do que vivas. Logo, o meu ato de ceifar a vida dela, foi até considerado misericordioso pelos outros saiyajins. – nisso, ele faz um face irritada frente ao "misericordioso".

\- Bem, considerando o estado em que elas ficaram... Foi, de fato, misericordioso.

Ela comenta, tremendo ainda mais, pois, ele tinha razão.

Afinal, não conseguiria sequer imaginar um terço do que elas passaram nas mãos de vários monstros.

\- Eu as matei e não compreendo o motivo de ter feito isso. Talvez, por estar irado ao ver as minhas propriedades naquele estado e queria descontar em alguém e aconteceu de encontra-las, primeiro, em um beco.

\- Ou foi misericordioso. – a cientista fala, timidamente e um tanto hesitante.

\- Não gosto dessa palavra, pois, me faz fraco. – ele comenta irritando, estreitando os olhos para ela. – Já basta o que aturei dos outros saiyajins.

\- Eles falaram isso?

\- Sim. – fala irritado, cruzando os braços – E os matei lentamente pela afronta, pois, ofenderam o meu orgulho.

Ela engole em seco e se amaldiçoa, decidindo a partir dali, pensar não duas vezes e sim, três vezes, antes de pronunciar algo, pois, não era uma atitude sábia deixar o seu dono irritado.

\- Deve ter sido pela irritação. Afinal, o senhor teve prejuízo, não foi? – ela comenta rapidamente para aplaca-lo, algo que consegue.

\- Foi por isso. Claro, que não perdoo aqueles que tocam em minha propriedade, portanto, memorizei o cheiro dos responsáveis nelas e cacei um por um, fazendo questão de mata-los lentamente, e como eles haviam danificado a minha propriedade, eu tinha o direito de eliminá-los. Afinal, crimes contra a propriedade são tratados com penas severas em Bejiita. Claro, que há algumas leis que impedem punições como essa, como "A do mais forte e do mais fraco" e algumas outras, conforme a situação.

\- Nossa... – nisso, a chikyuujin se lembra do ocorrido minutos antes e olha para ele - O que foi aquela "picada" que senti na nuca?

\- Um micro chip que implantei em você, contendo os seus dados e de seu proprietário. No caso, esse Raditz.

\- Microchip? – ela pergunta sem ficar na postura submissa.

\- Isso. Todos os escravos a possuem e é colocado, comumentemente na nuca, mas, pode haver exceções.

\- Exceções? – ela arqueia o cenho.

\- Me deixe conta-lhe uma exceção, no caso, da nova escrava do meu otouto.

Fala, ao se aproximar do ouvido dela, em um sussurro propositalmente rouco, enquanto sorri ao vê-la ficar intensamente ruborizada, tanto pelo tom dele, como pelo local que Kakarotto implantara o microchip na escrava dele.

Nisso, ela bufa irritado ao vê-lo gargalhar gostosamente, se divertindo com o pudor dela e fazendo a mesma se erguer e exclamar, irritada:

\- Não ria! É vexatório!

\- Para mim, é divertido! Confesso que quero e muito ver a face dela quando souber disso.

Ela acaba se aproximando de seu dono e o mesmo para de rir, passando a fita-la, com a mesma se sentindo estranha ao olha-lo, com o mesmo sorrindo, para depois virar um sorriso malicioso, fazendo-a sentir calafrios, um tanto prazerosos, por mais que ela não entendesse o motivo de sentir isso, enquanto era pega no ombro e empurrada até uma parede, com este pressionando o corpo musculoso contra a mesma, para depois falar, com a chikyuujin vendo-se refletida nas íris negras como a noite:

\- Interessante... Bem, eu prometi que não a penetraria, a menos que quisesse, logo... Por acaso deseja? –pergunta roucamente, fazendo mais uma onda de calafrio percorrer o corpo dela.

\- Não. – ela fala fracamente.

Então, a beija, inicialmente suave, ao perceber que nunca fora beijada, para em seguida aprofundar o beijo, com a chikyuujin ficando surpresa pois nunca beijara antes, enquanto que ele se surpreendeu por desejar beijar a sua escrava, algo que nunca fez com nenhuma de suas escravas e inclusive, adorando e querendo mais, enquanto que a terráquea sentia a cauda dele acariciando o seu corpo, assim como as mãos másculas passeavam possessivamente pelo seu corpo, enquanto sentia-se rendida, ao ponto de fechar os olhos, até que os reabre, quando sente a perda de calor, sendo algo tão súbito, que a faz olhar inicialmente irritada para o saiyajin com um sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto, para depois ficar horrorizada consigo mesma por seus atos e por ser entregar, inclusive ficando irritada por ele se afastar dela.

\- Sua mente fala algo, seu corpo fala o contrário... Mas, hoje tive tudo o que precisava saber. Você não resiste a mim.

\- Não fale isso! Claro que resisto idiota!

Estava tão nervosa com ele e com as atitudes dela em relação ao saiyajin a sua frente, que gritou com o mesmo, esquecendo-se momentaneamente, que era o seu dono.

\- Verdade? Até parece. – ele percebeu que o ofendera, mas, por algum motivo desconhecido ao mesmo, estava adorando a discussão.

\- Claro que sim!

\- Quem é que estava entregue, agora mesmo? Se tivesse continuado, não iria me parar.

\- Claro que iria para-lo! – ela exclama enrubescida.

\- Será? Duvido.

\- Iria sim!

\- Não minta para si mesmo. Seu corpo é bem sincero. Inclusive, sinto ainda um leve odor de desejo.

\- Não desejo nada! – ela exclama, bufando.

\- Mentirosa.

Nisso, em um piscar de olhos, ele a está pressionando novamente contra a parede e a mesma luta para se libertar, porém, geme ao sentir a cauda dele e nisso, tenta tapar a sua própria boca ao notar seu gemido, enquanto que este sorria maliciosamente, passando a percorrer o pescoço dela com o nariz, enquanto prendia seus braços no lado do corpo, com a chikyuujin mordendo seus lábios para não fazer qualquer som, conforme o ar quente da boca dele se chocava contra a sua pele, enviando descargas elétricas prazerosas, com a mesma abafando os gemidos, enquanto a cauda dele acariciava seu corpo, sensualmene, com a terráquea sentindo a sua intimidade úmida e pulsante, enquanto sentia-se estranha, passando a contorcer-se.

E assim se segue as carícias intensas, mas, sem retirar a sua roupa, apenas por fora, enquanto sentia o membro dele ereto e rígido, roçando em sua cintura, pois ele estava sem armadura e somente trajava a espécie de roupa colante, sendo que gemia roucamente, assim como alternava com rosnados, enquanto que a beijava, profundamente, sempre que podia.

Ele passa a mordiscar o seu lóbulo, enquanto alternava entre soprar na pele dela, lamber ou mordiscar, mantendo o pulso desta, preso pelas suas mãos másculas, sorrindo ao vê-la se contorcer como podia, apesar de estar pressionada contra a parede, sendo que a sua cauda acariciava todo o seu corpo por cima da roupa, percebendo que a sua escrava gemia e muito, indicando que estava próxima de um orgasmo.

Já ele, não aguentava mais o extremo desconforto da roupa colante que usava na região do abdômen, como uma espécie de cueca.

Então, usa a sua cauda para rasgar a sua roupa colante, expondo assim o seu falo grosso e grande, completamente endurecido e fazendo-o encostar por cima da intimidade dela, sendo que ela ainda estava usando uma espécie de vestido comprido, enquanto que ao perceber a mesma chegando ao orgasmo, leva a sua cauda até a intimidade da chikyuujin, por cima da calcinha, acariciando-a, até que Tights dá um longo gemido, chegando ao orgasmo, com ele sentindo o corpo dela tremer intensamente de prazer.

Então, ao se recuperar, ela fica completamente enrubescida e apavorada.

Raditz a solta e a mesma, com as pernas bambas, quase ai no chão de cara, se ele não a segura e nisso, luta para sair dos braços musculosos dele, mas, não consegue, enquanto sente ser pressionada ainda mais no corpo dele e ao olhar o falo dele, fica apavorada e então, vê ele se masturbando sobre grunhidos e rosnados, ouvindo a voz rouca dele:

\- Olhe!

Ela olha e nisso, vê o corpo dele tendo um espasmo, sendo que chega ao ápice, dando um gemido gutural em meio a um rosnado rouco, com a mesma vendo o semên jorrando no membro dele, que em seguida fica amolecido.

\- Isso foi muito bom... Pena que não possa meter em você.

\- O senhor prometeu... – ela fala com a voz fraca e ameaçando chorar.

\- Por acaso, enfiei o meu membro em você? Ou acha que fizemos sexo?

Nisso, ela consegue erguer o rosto, embora ainda se encontrasse enrubescida, lutando para apagar a visão do membro dele, pois, em seu íntimo, sentiu certo prazer ao olha-lo.

\- Nós fizemos sexo.

\- Não tivemos relações. Eu apenas me masturbei, assim como a masturbei por cima de suas roupas. Não transamos. Tanto, que continua virgem.

Ele falava, enquanto procurava um novo conjunto de roupas, após ir para a ducha ali perto, que era de medicamento, mas, que serviria para se limpar.

Ela se revolta consigo mesma, ao notar que não conseguia desgrudar o olho do corpo nu talhado de músculos, enquanto via o mesmo se vestindo e consequentemente, os movimentos dos músculos, observando que não usava cueca e nem nada por baixo da roupa colante e quando ele vira para ela, a mesma fica enrubescida, vendo o sorri de canto e perguntar:

\- Gostou de algo?

\- Não! – ela exclama, desviando o rosto que se encontrava ainda mais enrubescido.

\- Seu corpo a entrega.

\- Não precisa falar isso. Desejo é perfeitamente normal. Temos instintos animais, mas, o que nos separa dos animais, é a racionalidade.

\- Concordo com você. Sabe... Eu adoro assuntos científicos, assim como o meu otouto e genitor. Portanto, adoraria ter alguém com cérebro para conversar.

\- Como assim? – ela arqueia o cenho, embora as bochechas continuassem coradas.

\- Ora... A maioria dos saiyajins são burros. Não percebeu isso? Não burros, mas, é fato irrevogável, que a minha raça só se interessa em lutar, enquanto que não possuem, o mínimo interesse por algo mais, do que lutas, o que é normal, já que somos uma raça guerreira. Claro, há uma minoria que não se importa de perder horas estudando ou lendo, parados em um só local. Mas, são exceções e por isso, sinto falta de conversar assuntos que não envolvam somente batalhas. Porém, só consigo conversar diferentemente com o meu otouto, dependendo do humor dele ou com o meu genitor. Às vezes, troco algumas palavras com o imperador, mas, ele é atarefado. Logo, você pode suplantar esse lado.

\- Mas, o que nós...

\- Eu disse que não transaria, mas, aceito fazer o que fizemos mais vezes. Sem penetração. Pode manter intocada a sua virgindade. Apenas masturbaremos um ao outro, além de ensina-la alguns movimentos que aprecio, sendo que pode continuar vestida, embora que nesses momentos, apreciaria que ficasse só de peça íntima. Mas, pode ser com o tempo, conforme se acostumar. Já que não posso transar com você, pelo menos podemos fazer algo próximo disso. O que acha?

\- Quer repetir?

Ela pergunta, engolindo em seco, completamente enrubescida, sendo que Raditz percebeu que adorava vê-la ruborizada.

\- Acho que é a única coisa que podemos fazer. Ou quer que eu me aprofunde e não no sentido literal? – nisso sorri maliciosamente, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.

Tights pensa e percebe que seria melhor. Pelo menos, a seu ver, manteria a sua virgindade e era melhor do que ter que aguenta-lo dentro de si. Ela não sentiria dor, apenas, vergonha e então, pergunta com medo da resposta.

Porém, consegue reunir coragem suficiente e após algum tempo, perguntanda:

\- Poderíamos fazer isso – ela indica com o dedo ela e depois ele – em particular?

\- Claro. Até porque não a quero dividir com ninguém. É somente minha. – o saiyajin fala possesivamente, adorando a ideia dela ser só sua.

\- Será todos os dias? – ela pergunta temerosa, embora uma pequena parte dela, não sentia medo dele.

\- Ás vezes. Afinal, você é escrava cientista e acredite, você não tem escolha. Eu sou um macho e, portanto, adoro sexo. Mas, em relação a você, posso suplantar meu desejo através da masturbação, desde que participe da mesma, sendo que será sem penetração. Deixarei a penetração para as minhas escravas sexuais.

Ela não entende o motivo de não apreciar a ideia dele fazendo sexo com outras, mas, sacode tal pensamento indevido de sua mente e fala:

\- Sim... É melhor do que ser estuprada.

\- Tome um banho na sua cela. Mandarei a escrava da nave levar roupas novas para você.

Nisso, ela se vira, confusa, por se sentir triste ao ser dispensada, sendo que antes desejava sair o mais rapidamente possível da presença dele.

\- Não fale o nosso acordo e que você é cientista para as outras escravas, entendeu? E se perguntarem ou algo assim, simule raiva e tristeza. Não quero arriscar-me com boatos.

\- Hã? – ela se vira para ele, confusa.

\- Isso o que você ouviu. Portanto, em público, aja como uma escrava, servil e temerosa, entendeu?

\- Sim.

\- Ótimo. Também será levada comida para você e para as outras.

Então, ele a vê saindo, enquanto que não compreendia o motivo de querer ficar junto dela, pois, nunca sentira tal desejo por nenhuma de suas escravas.

Sacode a cabeça para os lados, tentando dissipar tal sentimento, sendo que suspira cansado e nisso, o seu scouter apita e identifica como sendo o seu pai.

Então, solta um longo suspiro cansado, para em seguida, atender a ligação.


	31. Desafio

**Notas da Autora**

Bardock se preocupa com o rumo que seus filhos podem tomar, em relação às chikyuujins...  
Ao saber da atitude de Raditz para com Tights, tem um plano para evitar que Kakarotto cometa erros que depois irão...

Yo!

A atualização demorou dessa vez, pois, fiquei sem internet.

Como moro em um sítio, dependo de internet via rádio e o aparelho que fica na torre retransmissora do sinal da internet queimou e só trocaram hoje, após me deixarem mais de cinco dias sem internet. ¬¬

Sem mais delongas, tenham uma boa leitura XDDDDD 

**Capítulo 31 - Desafio**

\- O que houve Bardock?

\- O que fez com a chikyuujin?

\- Nada. Não a estuprei. Afinal, essa foi uma das coisas que eu prometi. Ou por acaso acha que desonrei a minha promessa? – ele pergunta, aborrecido pela desconfiança.

\- Eu acredito que manterá a sua promessa, mas, temo que tenha encontrado alguma falha para explorar.

\- Achei uma e estou usando. Nesse aspecto, você está correto.

\- Que falha? – o pai dele pergunta com a voz repleta de preocupação.

\- Uma das promessas, foi não estupra-la. Porém, há uma variação, que não envolve penetração e que posso explorar. Inclusive, já fiz um acordo com ela, nesse aspecto.

\- Como assim?

\- Tights pode me masturbar sem usar a boca, pois, aí iria configurar como penetração e também posso masturba-la. – Raditz arqueia o cenho consigo mesmo, ao perceber que a chamou pelo nome, pois, nunca chamava os seus escravos por nomes, só por números que dava a eles - Não irei penetra-la, há menos que ela queira, conforme expliquei a mesma. Portanto, permanecerá com a sua virgindade intacta. Inclusive, acabei de masturba-la, sendo que estava vestida e fiz por cima da roupa, assim como ensinei a masturbar-me com as mãos. Assim, mantenho a promessa e ganho algum bônus.

Bardock não sabe o que pensar dessa espécie de acordo entre Raditz e Tights. Porém, sabe que podia ser pior e que deveria era se preocupar mais com o seu filho mais novo, Kakarotto, pois, ele não prometeu muitas coisas, ao contrário do mais velho, que prometeu tudo o que solicitou.

Imaginava que para a terráquea, mesmo sendo só masturbação, devia ser algo horrível, porém, havia várias formas de agravar e quanto a esse aspecto, ela não precisaria se preocupar. Se havia uma terráquea que estava em uma situação pior era Hanako, pois, era escrava de seu filho instável e insano, quando desejava.

As suas visões do futuro, estavam consideravelmente instáveis em relação a ambos, principalmente para Kakarotto e isso não era nada bom. Nessas visões, conheceu o nome delas, assim como as crias que seus filhos teriam, seus netos, porém, essa visão estava um tanto enevoada, indicando que poderia ser substituída por outra, principalmente em relação ao mais novo.

Pelo menos era o que sabia, em virtude das diversas vezes que ocorreu algo semelhante em outras situações, em que o futuro foi alterado.

Ele também tivera do imperador com a terráquea Bulma.

Porém, ao contrário das que envolviam seus filhos, o futuro era nítido. Claro, haveria alguns contratempos, mas, não via uma névoa em tais visões. Elas eram bem "sólidas", como ele as denominava e, portanto, em relação aos dois, o destino estava determinado e não havia risco de reviravoltas.

Claro, a terráquea sofreria no início, mas, pelo menos, corria menos risco que as chikyuujins de seus filhos.

\- Bardock? – Raditz estranha o silêncio prolongado.

\- Não é nada, filho. Apenas me perdi em pensamentos.

\- Visões?

\- Não. Simplesmente, pensamentos, enquanto refletia sobre a sua espécie de acordo para com Tights.

\- Por falar em Tights. Como você sabe o nome dela?

\- Pelas visões.

\- E o que você viu?

\- O futuro. O que mais?

\- Há o perigo dela me trair? Você deve desconfiar do que estou falando.

Ele evitava, assim como Bardock, de comentar algo em relação ao fato dela ser cientista, pois havia o risco de alguém interceptar a mensagem por querer ou por engano.

\- Entendi e a resposta é não. Alguns terráqueos mantem as suas promessas. Ela não irá trai-lo. Fique tranquilo quanto a isso. Só peço, para que não a faça sofrer, entendeu? Mesmo sem penetração, tal ato pode ser horrível para muitas fêmeas. Não abuse.

\- Não se preocupe em relação a isso, porque tenho outros interesses nela e ademais, tenho minhas escravas sexuais. Inclusive, um harém diversificado com escravas que são obrigadas a me satisfazer e inclusive estou cogitando a ideia de adquirir algumas novas escravas. Portanto, posso usa-la apenas como um "aperitivo", de vez em quando.

Bardock acha ruim o termo "aperitivo". Mas, pelo menos, sabia que seria esporadicamente, algo que seria bom para Raditz, pois, ele sofreria menos quando reconhecesse que havia se apaixonado por ela, desde que a viu no planeta e que não havia tomado consciência disso, assim como da ligação verdadeira dentre eles.

O mesmo seria com o seu filho mais novo em relação à Hanako. Ambos tinham a ligação verdadeira, porém, ele podia fazer algumas besteiras, que depois iriam tortura-lo, sendo que poderia perceber isso tarde demais e nesse aspecto, poderia não haver retorno.

Isso era no mínimo, preocupante.

Porém, não podia contar o futuro de ambos com as terráqueas, pois, poderia gerar o inverso, que seria repulsão e iria colocar em risco a existência de seus netos, assim como poderia prejudicar as chikyuujins.

Portanto, decidira nunca contar a ninguém sobre o seu próprio futuro e em relação ao imperador, seus filhos, assim como o império saiyajin, somente contaria o futuro, se houvesse alguma ameaça iminente, para se prepararem ou se corressem risco de vida.

\- De novo, perdido em pensamentos? – Raditz pergunta um tanto irritado.

\- Sim.

\- Algo mais que deseja falar comigo?

\- Não.

\- Ótimo. Pois, deveria se preocupar mais com a escrava de Kakarotto. Afinal, você e eu, assim como todos os saiyajins e muitos escravos, o conhecem e sabem o quanto é perigoso. Acredito que é melhor se preocupar com essa terráquea, do que a que está comigo. Não acha?

\- Verdade...

\- E Gine? Alguma novidade? – Raditz pergunta um tanto desconfortável e sem saber o motivo de fazer tal pergunta intempestiva.

Afinal, quando era criança, sentia vergonha de ter uma mãe com um coração gentil. Porém, no fundo, gostava da companhia dela e ela lhe tratava com carinho, algo que os seus demais conterrâneos não conheciam, pois, nunca vivenciavam tais sentimentos com os seus genitores.

Esses pensamentos antagônicos sempre estiveram presentes nele e nunca conseguiu definir se a desejava longe dele ou se preferia ficar junto dela. Ela despertava essa confusão nele, pois, seu orgulho exigia que se afastasse e inclusive a maltratasse.

Porém, algo dentro dele, que não queria examinar, o fazia sentir-se terrivelmente mal, após maltratá-la e em seu íntimo, havia o desejo de ficar junto dela.

O fato de dar carinho para ele, mesmo a maltratando, ás vezes, principalmente em público para que ninguém o humilhasse, somente piorava a sensação de culpa.

Ele se sentia confuso e não sabia o que pensar ou o que sentir em relação a sua genitora. Deveria sentir asco dela e deveria ficar feliz dela ter desaparecido. Porém, não conseguia sentir-se assim. Ao contrário, sentia muita saudade e várias vezes, se recordava dela sendo carinhosa e gentil, assim como sorrindo para ele, por mais que a destratasse.

Bardock fica surpreso com a pergunta de Raditz e ao pensar melhor quando eles conviviam na mesma casa, quando ele voltava das missões, se recordava de ver certos atos antagônicos dele.

Em determinado momento, maltratava Gine e consequentemente, Bardock batia nele, sendo que ela o protegia e pedia para parar e em outros momentos, seu filho procurava ficar junto da genitora, o máximo possível, como se buscasse amparo e carinho.

Tudo isso o deixava confuso em relação ao seu filho mais velho, que possuía atitudes antagônicas em diferentes situações. Uma hora, queria que ela se afastasse e em outro momento, queria ficar junto dela e agora, pensando melhor, acreditava que Raditz também ficava confuso com seus próprios gestos e pensamentos.

\- Tenho esperanças de encontra-la, ainda essa semana. O fato do imperador ter emprestado alguns escravos cientistas, está me ajudando e muito.

\- Bem, me avise quando encontra-la.

Ele fala ainda envergonhado pelo fato, de que mesmo sendo um saiyajin adulto, estava agindo como um filhote de outra espécie, pois, tal desejo de ver a genitora, podia ser comum em filhotes de outras raças e não em adultos saiyajins. Nem quando os saiyajins eram filhotes, desejavam tal proximidade.

Porém, não conseguia evitar a sensação de saudade, por mais que lutasse contra isso.

\- Sim. Eu avisarei. Tenha uma boa viagem de volta.

\- Valeu.

Nisso, a conecção se encerra e Raditz suspira, para depois se dirigir até a escrava da nave que estava arrumando a cama dele.

No momento que adentra o recinto, a mesma para de arruma-la e se curva, perguntando com a voz submissa:

\- O que deseja mestre?

\- Arranje roupas de escrava doméstica para Tights e leve comida para ela e as demais escravas.

\- Sim, senhor.

Então, se levanta, terminando de arrumar a cama, para depois se retirar dali, enquanto o saiyajin desabava na cama, para em seguida, ficar perdido em pensamentos.

Na nave principal do esquadrão Alfa, Kakarotto havia acabado de sair da Medical Machine e naquele instante, estava colocando a habitual espécie de malha colante, sendo no caso dele uma espécie de cueca, para depois colocar a sua armadura e em seguida, sai da ala médica.

Então, no caminho para a sala dos escravos, ele recebe uma ligação e reconhece como sendo seu genitor e frente a isso, range os dentes.

Sua vontade era não atendê-lo, pois, desejava se divertir com a ryuushirojin e a conversa somente iria retarda-lo.

Porém, mesmo assim, acaba atendendo, pois, ele iria ficar ligando e por raiva perante tal insistência, poderia acabar destruindo o seu novo scouter, acabando por demandar uma visita ao laboratório para pegar outro e passar o backup para o novo. Era um trabalho que demandava atenção e ele não desejava perder um tempo considerável nesse processo.

Por isso, seria melhor atender e após saber o que queria falar com ele, o dispensaria o quanto antes.

\- O que quer velho chato? Por que não atormenta o Raditz? –pergunta mal humorado.

\- Já fiz isso.

Bardock fala sem se alterar, pois, bastava um alterado e sempre considerava o fato de conversar com seu filho mais novo, como um teste de autocontrole.

\- O que quer?

\- O que fez com a terráquea?

\- Você fala da terráquea com um bicho estranho de estimação, sendo que esse animal pode se transformar?

\- Isso. – ele fala, rodando os olhos, controlando a sua irritação, pois, seu filho sabia sobre quem se referia.

\- Elas estão inconscientes nas celas, devido à batalha que tivemos e que apreciei e muito. Claro, que tive que coloca-las na medical machine para garantir a vida delas.

\- E o que pretende fazer com elas?

\- O estranho animal será minha mascote, quer queira ou não. Desconfio que seja capaz de compreender o que falamos. Portanto, não é uma simples fera irracional. Penso em fazer um acordo com ele.

\- Acordo?

\- Sim. Assim como um acordo com a terráquea. Quero ter ambos em minhas mãos. Parece que eles se preocupam demais um com o outro.

\- Mas, não irá estupra-la, né?

\- Prometi isso, a menos que ela queira, mesmo contra a vontade dela. Porém, há meios de fazê-la desejar isso, mesmo não querendo e pretendo por em prática o meu plano de fodê-la.

Bardock geme ao ouvir isso e se desespera, pois, temia o rumo que o futuro poderia tomar com essa atitude de Kakarotto para com a chikyuujin e após pensar muito, tem um plano.

Sim, seria horrível para Hanako, mas, pelo menos, a mesma não precisaria sofrer um estupro, o que seria pior ainda.

Porém, havia um sério problema e que consistia em convencer seu filho mais novo e para isso, precisava colocar toda a sua mente trabalhando em uma forma de convencê-lo e após alguns minutos, consegue planejar algo.

\- Bem, vou desconectar, pois, quero me divertir com uma ryuushirojin

\- Espere. Estuprar através de uma coerção é fácil. Agora, é difícil fazê-la ceder, sem obriga-la ou criar situações que a obriguem a isso ou então, sem usar drogas.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu duvido que você seja capaz de algo assim. Afinal, obriga-la a transar com você, é mais fácil do que domina-la em todos os sentidos, sem recorrer a qualquer tipo de violência ou maus tratos.

\- O que disse? Acha que eu, Kakarotto, sou incapaz de fazer algo, por mais impossível que pareça? – pergunta ultrajado, com a voz repleta de ira.

\- Sim.

\- Com quem pensa que está falando seu desgraçado?!

\- Bem, se é assim, o desafio.

\- Fale o desafio. Terei prazer em derrota-lo! – ele exclama, pois, sentia muito prazer em vencer todos os desafios ou apostas que faziam com ele.

"_Ótimo. Ele caiu na minha lábia!"_ – pensa exultante de seu plano estar dando certo.

\- O desafio a fazer a terráquea desejar você, de livre e espontânea vontade no final do "jogo", digamos assim. Mas, duvido que seja paciente, assim como capaz de por em prática uma estratégia, pois, a mesma exigirá um tempo considerável. E o melhor de tudo, é que esse desafio não irá quebrar nenhuma das suas promessas para mim, pois, a promessa continua valendo.

\- De livre e espontânea vontade? É esse o desafio? Duvida que eu possa fazer isso? – ele pergunta, indignado – Eu posso fazer isso!

\- Duvido. Nem saber por onde começar.

\- Não duvide. Eu posso fazê-la desejar-me.

\- Ela é virgem. Como pretende não aterrorizar uma virgem?

\- Há o desejo. Posso fazê-la desejar-me.

\- E como faria isso?

\- Mexendo com a libido dela.

\- Sem usar drogas? Duvido. – ele comenta, pois, sabe que há drogas no mercado, usadas em escravas para fazê-las desejar a relação.

\- Sem drogas. O jogo é sem usar artifícios, violência ou maus tratos, certo? Eu posso fazer isso. Irei tenta-la de todas as maneiras sem usar nenhum desses métodos.

\- Como assim?

\- Masturba-la e fazê-la me masturbar, sem usar a boca e em cima da roupa dela. Irei desfilar nu pela casa. Senão estupra-la, ela não me temerá, tanto. Deixarei para foder somente com as minhas escravas destinadas a isso. Nelas usarei drogas e tudo mais o que desejar. Quando droga-las, farei a chikyuujin ver, sem saber que foi proposital. Vou mexer com a mente dela, de modo, que conseguirei transar com ela. Também há o método de dar bônus por bom comportamento e outras coisas.

Bardock sabia que foi arriscado inventar esse desafio. Mas, conhecia o seu filho e o fato de obrigá-la a fazer sexo com ele, seria um estrago bem pior e como não havia como liberta-la dele, o que pudesse fazer para amenizar a situação dela, iria fazer.

\- Bem, então, você vencerá o meu desafio?

\- Sim. Eu aceito. E o que ganharei?

\- Contarei qualquer coisa que você deseje saber de seu futuro ou passado. O que acha?

Sabia que estava se arriscando, porém sabia que Hanako era forte mentalmente e havia aliados que a ajudariam e ao mesmo tempo, sabia que tal prêmio era algo cobiçoso para o seu filho mais novo.

\- Aceito. E se eu perder?

\- Irei falar quando chegar o momento. Não sou obrigado a falar, pois, você concordou com o meu desafio, de imediato. E ademais, não sei o que desejar, caso você perca a aposta.

Kakarotto range os dentes, porém, sabia que ele estava certo. Seu genitor não era obrigado a revelar. Somente seria, se ele já não tivesse prometido.

\- Há limite de tempo? – pergunta dentre os dentes, bufando e com raiva, por ter se deixado se levar pela provocação de seu genitor.

\- Não.

Ele fala, pois, isso daria também tempo para que Kakarotto percebesse os seus sentimentos para com ela, assim como vice-versa. Por isso, precisava fazer de tudo para que seu filho mais novo não fizesse grandes estragos, que poderiam ser irremediáveis e ao mesmo tempo, iriam colocar em risco o futuro dele e de Hanako.

O Líder do esquadrão Alfa fica aliviado por não ter limite de tempo e decide mostrar ao seu genitor que era capaz de qualquer coisa, assim como fez quando Raditz o desafiou, falando que ele sempre matava as escravas devido ao sexo violento e ele fez sexo com cinco, por vários dias e era sexo intenso, sem mata-las, somente as matando depois, após derrotar o desafio de seu irmão mais velho.

Iria mostrar ao seu genitor o que era capaz e, portanto, o derrotaria e poderia conseguir qualquer informação.

O que ele desejava não era seu futuro e sim, o passado. Queria saber o que era o velho de suas visões e porque se sentia mal ao se recordar dele e enfim descobrir, o que eram os sentimentos desconcertantes que o tomavam durante tais recordações.

\- Algo mais?

\- Não. Só isso.

\- Agora, vá importunar outro saiyajin e me deixe em paz, entendeu? Só venha conversar comigo, se for alguma ordem. Senão, me deixe em paz, velho desgraçado!

Nisso, ele desconecta, pouco se lixando se era general de Bejiita. Ele não se importava com títulos e não estava nem aí, se havia desacatado o seu superior.

Afinal, podia ser superior dele por ser general, mas, sabia que era mais poderoso que o seu genitor e que somente não desejava o cargo, pois, teria que fazer muitas coisas entediantes e não desejava algo assim, tal como nunca desejou ser imperador.

E inclusive, somente aceitou ser Líder de um esquadrão, em resposta ao desafio de Vegeta, sobre a promessa de deixa-lo se divertir nos planetas, como ele desejasse e de ter quantas escravas quisesse, desde que não fossem cientistas, algo que ele aceitou.

\- Bem, vou indo. Tenha uma boa viag...

Porém, antes de terminar a sua frase, a conecção é encerrada por Kakarotto que estava aborrecido pelo tempo que perdeu, enquanto podia estar transando com a escrava ryuushirojin, pois, sabia que a derrotaria e iria se divertir com as filhas dela.


	32. Bulma Briefs

**Notas da Autora**

Para horror das ryuushirojins, a mãe delas...

Então, em uma certa nave, uma jovem, juntamente com o seu pai, descobre que... 

**Capítulo 32 - Bulma Briefs**

Após alguns minutos, Kakarotto entra na área dos escravos e percebe que a chikyuujin e a espécie de animal ainda dormiam, profundamente em suas celas, pela forma como respiravam e pergunta a escrava que estava arrumando algumas roupas em uma espécie de armário.

\- Eles ainda não acordaram?

Ao ouvir a voz, a escrava rapidamente se prostra submissa e fala, humildemente:

\- Ainda não acordaram mestre. Devo acorda-las?

\- Não.

Ele fala, para depois se afastar dali, indo para as celas mais distantes, onde as ryuushirojins estavam, sendo que encontravam-se em celas separadas.

Ao vê-lo se aproximar, a mãe delas se ergue, se concentrando e tentando não ter medo, sendo que tal tarefa mostrava-se praticamente impossível, pois, viu o que eles faziam e ouvira os comentários sobre aquele que as capturou.

Porém, lutava para ser forte por suas filhas, pois temia o que ele poderia fazer por elas e olha para as mesmas rapidamente, vendo-as encolhidas e temerosas no fundo de suas celas. Frente a tal visão, não pode deixar de sorrir de canto.

Voltando a olhar para a mãe delas, como se lesse o pensamento da mesma, enquanto sentia um intenso prazer ao sentir o forte odor de medo dela, ele fala, com um sorriso quase que maligno no rosto, que fez o sangue da ryuushirojin gelar em suas veias:

\- Deveria se preocupar mais com você do que com elas, no momento. Acredite. Chegou a hora de vermos o quanto você aguenta.

\- A promessa ainda irá vigorar? – ela pergunta com a voz temerosa e gaguejando devido ao medo.

\- Se você ganhar? Claro. – fala com um sorriso que não chega às orelhas, se tornando uma face mais aterrorizante do que a anterior, na visão da alienígena.

"_Mesmo que ganhe, as promessas feitas para nós, inferiores, não possuem qualquer valor para eles..."_

A escrava da nave pensa consigo mesma, agradecendo aos céus pelo fato dos saiyajins não serem capazes de lerem mentes, pois, somente tinham liberdade com seus pensamentos, desde que não deixassem transparecer em sua face os mesmos.

Kakarotto abre a porta da cela e pega a alienígena com violência pelo braço, enquanto a arrasta, frente ao olhar de medo das filhas dela, que ganharam coragem de se segurar nas barras, enquanto choravam, ao verem a genitora ser arrastada dali com brutalidade, sendo que viam o sorriso extremamente malicioso dele, em uma face quase que insana, que as aterrorizou mais do que tudo.

\- Se preocupem com vocês... Afinal, mostrarei a mãe de vocês o que a aguardam e após me satisfazer, irei treina-las, pessoalmente para me satisfazer e servir-me, como desejo.

Ele comenta, enquanto se afasta e reunindo uma coragem, que não sabia aonde a possuía, a genitora delas fala:

\- Não sabe se ganhará.

Kakarotto gargalha malignamente, aumentando ainda se possível, o temor por ele, pois, haviam percebido que aquele saiyajin, era alguém com um toque de insanidade, que juntamente com a fama de violência e crueldade, somente agravava a situação delas, que se ajoelham e se abraçam entre as grades, enquanto choravam agoniadas.

Longe dali, na nave do Esquadrão Ômega, Raditz estava na sala de controle, enquanto as demais naves, de tamanho menor, pertencentes ao seu esquadrão o seguiam, inclusive aquela destinada exclusivamente ao transporte de escravos, que era maior e cuja estrutura lembrava uma espécie de porão, sendo que os escravos jaziam algemados.

Nessa nave, no fundo, um pouco afastado dos demais cientistas, estava uma jovem de cabelos azuis e olhos da mesma cor, que usava uma espécie de vestido e um jaleco, enquanto encontrava-se presa por uma corrente energética no tornozelo.

Ela somente pensava na sua irmã mais velha, Thigts, que havia sido afastada dela e de seu pai, sendo que o mesmo estava ao seu lado, trajando uma espécie de blusa e calça e por cima um jaleco, sendo que também estava preso, tal como a filha, e também se encontrava pensava na sua filha mais velha.

\- Tou-san... E a Tights? Será que ela está bem? – ela pergunta, segurando as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus orbes.

\- Não sei... Eu espero. – ele fala abraçando a filha, que se aconchegava nos braços calorosos do genitor.

\- Eu também... Mas, não nutro esperanças que ela esteja dentre nós, afinal, foi dada de presente para outra raça.

Ela comenta amargurada, enquanto sentia muita raiva, ao se recordar que eram propriedades que acabavam de ter novos donos e que a irmã dela, fora dada como presente a um nobre de outra raça, fazendo com que eles pensassem, que ela já não estava no planeta.

A única felicidade que sentiram, mesmo frente a tanto sofrimento, foi o fato que a raça que escravizou os terráqueos, agora era escrava. Chegava a ser para eles, quase como uma justiça poética ao ver deles e um castigo bem merecido.

Só havia esse sentimento para conforta-los, enquanto que tentavam ainda lidar com a perda brutal dela, que foi arrancada deles, enquanto estavam reunidos em uma das salas de tecnologia, desenvolvendo um novo dispositivo.

Amarguravam-se, do alienígena de ascendência nobre, ter se interessado por ela, sendo que o rei dos ryuushirojins concordou em dá-la de presente para ele, que a desejou, provavelmente, para seus desejos pervertidos, segundo o que suspeitavam, pois, notaram o olhar pervertido e um tanto maligno que ele dava a Tights.

Bulma e seu pai saem de seus pensamentos, quando ouvem um murmúrio dentre os escravos e então, a jovem pergunta a um alienígena a sua frente, ao tocar em seu ombro, chamando a atenção dele, que se vira, com um face preocupada:

\- Já sabem quem será nosso dono? Sabem alguma coisa sobre ele?

\- Parece que seremos escravos cientistas, claro, só que exclusivamente do imperador desses alienígenas, que são na verdade, saiyajins. Já deve ter ouvido falar sobre eles, não?

Bulma e seu genitor se entreolham, para depois, ambos exibirem faces de terror, pois, a fama dos saiyajins era tão brutal e perversa, que era conhecida em todo o universo, inclusive, pelos escravos confinados em salas cientificas, devido à fama dos mesmos.

\- Pelo visto, já ouviram... E eu que pensava que não poderia haver dono pior do que aqueles desgraçados dos ryuushirojins. – ele murmura amargurado, para depois rir tristemente – Eles com certeza farão a gente ver os ryuushirojins como uma raça simpática e gentil conosco, se os boatos forem verdadeiros.

\- Há mais? Como assim simpáticos e gentis? Eram monstros. – Bulma comenta, indignada com o modo como ele falava.

\- Filhinha... Calma. Deve ter algum motivo para isso. – o senhor Briefs tentava tranquilizara caçula.

\- Não acredito que aja algum motivo. Eles acabaram com o nosso planeta. O transformaram em colônia. Venderam os terráqueos de baciada, digamos assim. Nos, tornamos, uma raça quase que extinta... - a jovem fala em um misto de amargura e indignação.

O alienígena gargalha, sendo tal riso seguido dos demais, próximos dali, que ouviram inicialmente estarrecidos, a explosão da terráquea, para depois acompanharem o riso do alienígena.

Então, ele para de rir e olhando-a, com um sorriso no canto do rosto, fala:

\- Quer saber dos demais boatos, chikyuujin?

\- Claro. – ela fala, um tanto incerta, ao ver o olhar confiante deste, enquanto o pai dela segurava os ombros dela.

Nisso, ele conta todos os boatos que ouvira, inclusive os murmúrios dos demais, sobre a natureza dos saiyajins e após quinze minutos, Bulma estava a beira do terror, assim como o pai dela que lutava para conter seu pavor, frente ao que ouvira, sendo que tal missão tornava-se algo impossível, pois, o que ouviram sobre os saiyajins, em relação a sua perversidade, maldade e crueldade, sendo agravado pelo fato de que vinha do berço, pois, todos os bebês saiyajins eram violentos desde que nasciam, tornava aquela raça quase que única no universo, devido a essa peculiaridade e igualmente temível.

Nesse momento, perceberam que não sabiam nem metade de como eram os saiyajins e que suas suposições, sequer chegavam aos pés da verdadeira natureza deles, que vinha desde que nasciam pelo que descobriram.

Afinal, até então, pensava que os saiyajins aprendiam a serem destruidores e violentos conforme cresciam e não que os mesmos nasciam assim, sendo tal informação algo que os deixou estarrecidos.

E sim, concordavam com os demais cientistas, que eles eram o mais puro mal e perversidade, pois, explicaria o fato deles nascerem com tais instintos e natureza, segundo os Briefs.

Bulma não se conteve mais e chorou, copiosamente, enquanto era abraçada pelo pai, que tentava inutilmente conforta-la, enquanto estreitava os olhos, após alguns minutos, para o alienígena, que a olhava sem qualquer pena e após ver o rosto do chikyuujin, fala:

\- Ela me desafiou, velho... E ademais, ela irá vivenciar isso, pessoalmente, assim como todos. Portanto, considere um favor o que fiz. Dará tempo de vocês se preparem para o terror que os aguarda, assim como nós - fala amargurado, começando a virar para frente, enquanto os demais abaixavam a cabeça, sendo que cada um encarava o medo que sentiam dentro de si.

\- Nós somos cientistas e não teremos esse tratamento. Os escravos cientistas recebem, em tese, um tratamento melhor do que as outras categorias de escravos. – o senhor Briefs fala para a filha, tentando conforta-la, sendo que parece surgir algum efeito na mesma.

\- Será mesmo, otou-san? – a jovem pergunta com os olhos lacrimosos, enquanto ele afagava a cabeça dela.

\- Sim. Somos escravos preciosos. Você viu a forma como eles nos capturavam? Evitavam nos ferir. Quanto aos demais que não eram cientistas, você testemunhou a brutalidade que usavam com eles.

\- Sim... É verdade. Eles pareceram ter um cuidado especial conosco.

\- Claro, somos escravos e não devemos esperar um tratamento tão diferenciado, mas, se formos comparar com as outras classes de escravos, não sofreremos como eles e de certa forma, é um pouco confortante, não acha? – ele fala forçando um sorriso para tentar acalma-la, sendo que por dentro, não acreditava muito em suas palavras.

\- Espero que tenha razão, terráqueo... Se bem, que o seu ato pode ser considerado algo cruel para com a sua filha. Afinal, o certo seria se preparar para o pior. Ainda mais que ela é uma fêmea – fala apontando para Bulma, que se encolhia contra o pai, ainda tremendo – Afinal, contei da fama dele e ela é um tanto exótica. Sua aparência chama demasiada atenção e devem ter percebido, que por onde ela passava os saiyajins a observavam e não era um olhar amistoso. Inclusive, acredito que o medo deles para com o imperador o fizeram se "comportar", digamos assim. Pelo menos, é a minha hipótese, para o fato deles não terem tocado sequer em um fio de cabelo dela.

\- Por acaso, se esqueceu, que em relação a nós, terráqueos, devido às diversas cores de cabelos e olhos, eles ficaram estupefatos frente a essa característica? Em virtude disso, o ato deles é para com todos e não focado em minha filha. – o senhor Briefs fala aborrecido com o alienígena a sua frente.

\- Que seja... – o mesmo dá de ombros – Mas, depois não diga que não o avisei.

Então torna a conversar com os outros alienígenas, enquanto que Bulma começava a chorar, odiando a sua aparência, que chamava demasiada atenção, mesmo dentre os terráqueos. Inclusive, era considerada uma escrava exótica e, portanto, sempre fora observada, o que a amedrontava e a irritava ao mesmo tempo.

O senhor Briefs também se sentia triste pela aparência da filha, pois, tal aparência poderia trazer tristeza e sofrimento para ela.

Então, a jovem Briefs fica chorando por horas, até que adormece cansada, sobre os braços do pai, que a abraçava e que orava, ardorosamente, para que nenhuma de suas filhas sofresse, embora acreditasse que tal pranto e desespero, não era ouvido por Kami-sama.

Distante dali, na nave principal do Esquadrão Alfa, e que pertencia ao líder do mesmo, Kakarotto, o saiyajin havia acabado de colocar a coleira e o chip na escrava ryuushiro inconsciente, devido à violência e brutalidade, sendo que saía sangue do meio das pernas dela, que estavam em um ângulo estranho, enquanto ele observava satisfeito o sangue e seu sêmen, impregnado nos lençóis amontoados no chão e no colchão, de um dos quartos da nave.

Ele a puxa pelos cabelos, arrastando-a, ainda inconsciente, até a medical machine, onde a coloca, violentamente, para depois por a máscara, mas, não sem antes prender os pulsos aos tornozelos, firmemente, com uma espécie de fio luminoso que surgiu da coleira dela, quando ele puxou da mesma e a prendeu.

Então, enquanto a máquina curava a ryuushirojin, ele separava coleiras e chips, sendo que andava nu pela nave inteira, sem qualquer pudor.

Em um dos corredores de acesso para a área dos escravos, ele encontrava a escrava da nave aterrorizada no corredor, ao ver o sangue e uma substância branca, cuja trilha vinha de um dos quartos e passava pelo corredor.

\- Escrava, limpe isso, senão...

Ele fala ameaçadoramente e sorri, ao ver o terror em que a mesma se encontra apenas pela cena, pela voz e provavelmente pelos boatos sobre ele.

\- Sim, mestre! – ela fala prostrada, para depois se levantar e correr, caindo diversas vezes, devido à pressa em cumprir a ordem dada.

Sorrindo satisfeito consigo mesmo, pelo terror que proporcionou a escrava e ao pensar nas outras duas ryuushirojins, sentiu seu membro ficar animado, sendo que o mesmo estava limpo, pois, ele havia se banhado para retirar o sangue dela de suas partes íntimas.

Ele entra na área das celas completamente nu e caminha até as duas escravas encolhidas, que estavam apavoradas ao verem o tamanho e espessura do membro dele, assim como o sorriso, em um misto de satisfação e perversão em seu rosto, enquanto ele falava:

\- Ela perdeu. Portanto, se preparem... Afinal, confesso que o corpo de vocês é simplesmente maravilhoso. Tem uma espécie de textura dentro de vocês, que é simplesmente esplêndido.

Então, sobre gritos delas, ele pega facilmente uma em cada braço e após retira-las das celas, dá um puxão vigoroso, fazendo-as se soltarem das barras, enquanto gritavam agoniadas e quando sente seu ouvido latejar de dor, chicoteia a boca delas violentamente com a cauda, fazendo-as se silenciarem, para depois começarem um pranto silencioso.

\- Estão chorando antecipadamente... Ainda não viram nada. Se preparem, inferiores.

Nisso, observa que pelos cantos dos olhos, que a terráquea e o estranho animal ainda dormiam, mesmo com os gritos delas, que eram quase ensurdecedores e tenta abafar um sentimento que o deixava inquieto e que consistia em uma preocupação crescente em relação à chikyuujin, que ainda não despertara.

Então, sacode a cabeça para os lados, enquanto amaldiçoava a si mesmo pela demonstração de fraqueza. Pois, sentimentos eram para os fracos e não para os saiyajins.

Nisso, arrasta as ryuushirojins para fora da área das celas, enquanto que a escrava da nave limpava o corredor, sentindo pena delas, que ficaram aterrorizadas ao verem a trilha de sangue e de sêmen pelo corredor.


	33. Acordo

**Notas da Autora**

Hanako e Kirara decidem...

Nisso, Kakarotto fala o acordo que deseja fazer com elas... 

**Capítulo 33 - Acordo**

Após quatro horas, Hanako acorda e depara-se com barras de energia e após olhar em volta, observa que está em uma cela e então, vê a sua amiga, Kirara desacordada.

Ela sente pelo ki que Kakarotto estava com as filhas de sua ex-dona e que a mesma se encontrava demasiadamente longe e estava parada.

Então, ela chama a sua amiga:

\- Kirara-chan... kirara-chan.

Após alguns segundo, a nekomata desperta e olha para as barras energéticas, ficando aliviada ao ver a sua amiga bem, sendo que a jovem a sua frente retribui o mesmo sorriso.

\- Tudo bem, Kirara-chan?

\- Sim. E você, Hana-chan?

\- Estou bem. Inclusive, muito bem, se considerarmos que nós fizemos a fusão.

\- Também estou achando estranhando... – nisso, ela fica pensativa e depois fala – Será que fomos tratadas?

\- Parece ser uma hipótese bem plausível... Porém, não é isso que me preocupa, nesse instante. – ela fala tristemente.

\- O que é, Hana-chan?

\- Você está usando uma coleira de escravidão. Quando estávamos em Ryuushiro, era somente eu que usava. Agora você ficará a mercê do nosso dono, que acredito ser o saiyajin que nos derrotou.

Kirara toca com a patina e suspira, para depois falar, sorrindo:

\- Quem sabe poderei ajuda-la melhor, agora? Antes, não podia ficar com você, pois, precisava me ocultar dos bastados que a maltratavam. Agora, não preciso mais.

\- E se ele a vender? E se separar você de mim? – ela olha apavorada e a nekomata fica surpresa, pois, não pensara nesse aspecto.

\- Eu me livro do bastardo a quem ele me vender e passo a encontra-la, escondida, como era em Ryuushiro. O escouter não pode me detectar.

\- Verdade... Pensando bem, de um jeito ou de outro, ficaremos juntas. – ela sorri fracamente.

\- Estamos em uma nave, né? E acredito que para Bejiita, o planeta natal desses monstros.

\- Sim. Eu temo o que pode acontecer conosco.

\- Se ele ousar feri-la, eu rasgarei o pescoço dele.

\- Sozinha, não pode derrota-lo.

\- Posso ataca-lo em um momento que ele ficar fraco e debilitado, por alguma luta. Não me incomodo de atacar um oponente caído.

\- As regras... Você está as quebrando.

\- As regras que você segue não se aplicam a mim na mesma forma e intensidade. Claro, vou ouvir um sermão e teria que aguentar algumas consequências, mas, por você, faço qualquer coisa.

Hanako fica feliz ao ouvir isso, mas, fica triste ao imaginar o que aconteceria com a sua amiga e não desejava isso. Iria encarar essa escravidão como uma prova a si mesma, sendo que impediria Kirara o máximo possível, até conseguir o título de Suma Ryuusou.

Então, o som da porta sendo aberta ecoa no cômodo, com as mesmas identificando o ki, como sendo de Kakarotto.

Kirara controla sua vontade rosnar, enquanto contata, a sua amiga e parceira mentalmente.

"_Melhor ele não saber que posso falar. Iremos manter uma comunicação mental."_

"_Também concordo amiga e peço para não rosnar para ele. Não suportaria se algo acontecesse com você."_

"_Tudo bem. Prometo controlar o meu gênio."_

"_Muito obrigada"_

Kakarotto adentra no recinto usando apenas uma cueca e Hanako fica corada, virando o rosto e tal gesto não passa despercebido pelo saiyajin que sorri de canto, pois, adorava ver a face dela ruborizada.

\- Vejo que acordaram. Faz tempo que não despertam.

Hanako não fala nada e ele se aproxima para perguntar em tom de sarcasmo:

\- O que foi, comeram a sua língua?

\- Fui treinada para ser uma escrava perfeita. E uma das coisas que aprendi, foi que somente devemos falar sobre autorização do mestre ou quando ele perguntar algo. Tirando essas situações, devo ficar calada.

Kakarotto analisa e percebe que de fato, era o comportamento esperado de um escravo exemplar. Porém, nesse caso, gostaria de ouvi-la retrucar com ele. Mas, se preocupava se seria bom deixa-la livre nesse aspecto, para falar quando convir a ele.

Após alguns minutos, toma uma decisão e fala:

\- Pode falar quando tiver vontade, assim como olhar nos meus olhos, desde que esteja na minha morada e sem a presença de terceiros, mesmo familiares. Porém, deverá tratar-me como mestre ou senhor a todo o momento e sempre falando com respeito. Não aceitarei falta de respeito. Qualquer menção disso será punida. Estamos entendidos?

\- Sim, mestre.

\- Ótimo. Agora quero falar sobre vocês duas. Percebi que são muito próximas.

\- Sim, mestre.

\- Acho incrível tê-la mantido consigo, mesmo quando era escrava.

\- Ela vivia escondida – não era uma mentira, pois, de fato ela fazia isso – E na maior parte do tempo, habitava a floresta.

\- Então... A fusão de vocês. É por causa dela? Pergunto, pois, estou curioso e sei que vocês, chikyuujins, não possuem nenhuma técnica similar a essa ou sequer próxima, segundo os arquivos de sua raça.

\- Sim. A encontrei ferida na próxima de casa, quando estava arrumando o entorno e a tratei em segredo na minha cela, em um compartimento escondido. Não sei se ela é do planeta dos ryuushirojins ou não.

\- Entendo... De fato, há muitas raças curiosas e é plausível o fato dela ter tais habilidades. Pode ter chegado em alguma nave ou algo assim.

Kakarotto falava, pensando em voz alta e apesar de não acreditar muito nessa história, não conseguia enxergar mentira nos olhos dela e, portanto, decide deixar como estar e acata a explicação de sua escrava.

\- Bem, fazia tempo que não me divertia em uma luta, portanto, quero lutar contra você mais vezes e se de fato, só consegue lutar se provocada, eu posso fazer isso. Sua especificação é escrava empregada, que compreende várias coisas... – ele termina, sorrindo maliciosamente e fazendo-a engolir em seco, enquanto que Kirara se continha e muito, não deixando surgir sequer um rosnado em sua garganta.

\- Fique tranquila... Sua virgindade estará intacta, a menos que peça para eu retira-la e vou adorar fazer isso.

\- Hã? – ela o olha com visível confusão na face e ele gargalha.

\- Sim. Eu conseguirei fazer você me pedir, acredite.

Hanako ia retrucar, quando Kirara entra em contato mental com ela:

"_Não faça isso... A mente dele, não é no mesmo nível dos demais saiyajins, ele tem algo a mais. Algo que não gosto. Pode ser impressão, mas, acho que esse monstro,em particular, possuí um lado insano. Portanto, tem que tomar cuidado, pois, além de cruel e perverso, ele é insano e portanto, perigoso. Ademais, sinta o cheiro de sangue e outros odores fortemente impregnado nele. Um deles é o mesmo odor da sua ex-dona e filhas desta."_

Hanako se concentra, pois, por ser uma Ryuusou, seus sentidos foram aguçados, acima da capacidade humana e fica alarmada, inicialmente, para depois se acalmar e falar:

"_De fato, eu sinto odores estranhos, além do sangue delas."_

Frente ao que a sua amiga disse, ela se contém de retrucar. Porém, estreita os olhos ao baixar o rosto, enquanto mordia os seus lábios, arrancando mais risos dele que fala:

\- Por acaso duvida?

Ela ia falar que sim, mas, decide rever sua opinião e fala, respeitosamente, pois, tinha consciência que precisava tomar cuidado com ele:

\- Não duvido mestre... Mas, não será fácil.

\- Oh! Que surpresa. Achei que ia falar que duvidava. Confesso que esperava isso de você.

\- Eu posso surpreendê-lo, mestre.

\- Ótimo! Faça isso. Desde que seja só entre nós. Estou ansioso para as surpresas... – ele fala maliciosamente e ela cora, fazendo-o sorrir, pois adorava vê-la ruborizada.

Ela vê o sorriso dele e por um minuto, considera que é um belo sorriso, até que se censura e fica emburrada, fazendo o mesmo rir.

\- Você me diverte. Quem diria?

\- É bom saber disso, mestre. – ela fala controlando o máximo possível a vontade de ser sarcástica.

\- Você tem muito trabalho para se conter. Acredito que seja por causa de seu treinamento em Ryuushiro. Você descobrirá que sou um mestre bem flexível, em particular.

Nisso, ele caminha até ela e fala:

\- Você irá cuidar da minha mansão e irá lutar comigo, quando eu desejar, assim como irá me masturbar e eu a masturbarei, como pagamento. Eis o nosso acordo. O que acha?

\- Masturba-lo? – ela arqueia o cenho, assim como a Kirara.

Kakarotto a olha surpresa e depois, gargalha gostosamente, fazendo a chikyuujin olhar com raiva para ele, até perceber o que fez e baixar os olhos.

\- Olhe para mim, quando estivemos a sós... – ele ergue o rosto dela – Você me diverte, sabia? Não sabe o que é masturbar-se? Eu irei adorar ensina-la.

Ele aproxima seus lábios do ouvido dela, terminando de falar em um sussurro, fazendo-a cerrar os olhos e conter um tremor, não de medo e sim, desconhecido a mesma, sendo que ele sorria e se afastava, adorando saber que era intocada e, portanto, seria somente dele e de mais ninguém. Frente a isso, suprime um rosnado, enquanto sente a sua possessividade em relação a ela, aumentar em um nível alarmante.

Então, ela arregala os olhos ao suspeitar o que era masturbar-se e ele nota o leve odor de medo e arqueia o cenho, a soltando e se afastando, enquanto a Ryuusou abraçava a si mesma.

\- O que foi? Por que sente medo? Não fiz nada para fazê-la temer-me. Se eu a tivesse punido, teria justificativa.

\- Você... nos... eu... – ela falava balbuciando, incapaz de formar uma linha de raciocínio, enquanto apontava para ele e para si mesmo.

Após alguns segundos ele compreende e fala:

\- Acredite, vontade de foder com você, eu tenho. Não me falta tal desejo, que aliais é consideravelmente intenso. Mas, não farei e inclusive, você irá pedir. Enquanto isso, iremos "brincar", digamos assim. Não se preocupe que você irá manter a sua virgindade intacta.

\- Como assim? – ela pergunta após se refazer.

\- Masturbar-se é tocar. Você irá tocar-me. Eu irei toca-la. Terá uma penetração, mas, somente na forma oral. Não entrará nada em sua vagina ou ânus, se quer saber.

Kakarotto ria ao ver o excesso de pudor dela e acreditava que teria um bom divertimento na cama, sendo que poderia aplacar seu desejo de penetração com as suas outras escravas.

\- Você terá que vim quando eu lhe chamar, entendeu?

\- E se eu não for, mestre? – ela pergunta ainda ruborizada.

Ele então sorri de canto e fala:

\- A arrasto e faço sexo com você, à força e não mais masturbação. Ademais, esse animal irá assistir tudo. Se ele não assistir, irei puni-la. O mesmo vale para esse animal – nisso, olha para Kirara vendo a raiva nos orbes grandes dela e se divertindo – Se me desobedecer, eu a puno e vice-versa, entendeu? Percebi que não é um mero animal irracional. Você compreende o que falo. Sejam boazinhas e deixo vocês duas juntas. O que acham?

Ele não iria força-la, pois, senão perderia a aposta que fez com o genitor. Porém, esperava assusta-la o bastante para ela concordar com os seus termos.

"_Não se preocupe. Ele me venderá, irei matar quem me comprar e voltarei para você."_

"_Eu vou aceitar. Não quero que sofra as consequências."_

"_Que seja! Mas, se ele ficar a ferir, eu irei mata-lo, se surgir a mínima chance."_

"_É contra as regras."_

"_Não me incomodo. Quando o matamos, poderemos tentar uma fuga do planeta"._

"_E para onde iríamos? Há vários povos cruéis como os saiyajins. Não consigo imaginar um local pacifico sem ser o reino dos dragões."_

\- E aí? – ele chicoteia a cauda no ar, porque ambas estavam pensativas, como se estivessem ponderando.

\- Eu aceito mestre.

Kirara balança a cabeça duas vezes e ele arqueia o cenho:

\- Duas vezes quer dizer sim. Ela irá obedecê-lo.

\- Ótimo... Quando chegarmos em Bejiita, irei ensina-la. Agora, estou ocupando fodendo e disciplinando as minhas outras novas escravas.

Hanako sentia-se envergonhada ao vê-lo usar tais palavras e pensa consigo mesma

"_Pervertido e boca suja."_

"_Concordo, amiga. Nunca imaginei que uma boca poderia proferir tantas palavras obscenas."_

"_Eu também."_

\- Há um chuveiro e a escrava da nave trará roupas novas e comida. Vocês já foram cadastradas como minhas novas escravas. Como vocês se comportaram bem, ambas irão ganhar um bônus.

Ele abre a porta da cela da nekomata e de Hanako.

\- Anda, vá para junto dela. – ele fala a Kirara que fica estática, até que ele repete a ordem – Vá logo ou mudarei de ideia, animal estúpido!

Ela sai da cela e entra na de Hanako que depois é fechada e enquanto se afastava, a chikyuujin fala:

\- Estou surpresa com o ato do senhor.

Ele se vira e nota que ela pegou o animal no colo e fala:

\- Se quiserem fazer a fusão, façam. Mas, aviso-lhes que essa nave não suportaria uma batalha entre nós dois e não me incomodo de morrer no vácuo, pois, terei uma luta excelente e, portanto, não terei qualquer arrependimento.

Então, se vira e antes de sair, escuta a Ryuusou falar:

\- Obrigada, mestre.

Ele olha para ela e fica surpreso ao ver o sorriso e olhar de agradecimento que possuía uma intensidade que o desconcertava e fica assim por alguns minutos, até que sacode a cabeça, para depois sair dali, bufando, pois, para o mesmo, ele agiu como um idiota.

Nisso, sai no corredor e encontra a escrava da nave e fala, asperamente, com a mesma se prostrando:

\- Leve as roupas de escrava doméstica para a terráquea, além de comida. Entendeu? – ele fala asperamente e a pobre escrava se encolhia no solo, temendo que ele descontasse nela o motivo de sua raiva.

\- Sim, mestre.

\- Agora vá, bastarda!

Ele exclama irado, pois ainda estava irritado com a sua atitude e passa a andar pelo corredor para ir a um quarto onde estavam as duas ryuushirojins e enquanto andava, chicoteava a cauda no ar, sentindo a sua raiva consideravelmente fresca


	34. Bejiita

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, os esquadrões chegam em Bejiita.

Então, Kakarotto se arrepende de...

**Capítulo 34 - Bejiita.**

Após alguns dias, os esquadrões já se encontravam próximos do Espaço Planetário de Bejiita e todas as naves receberam autorização para pouso nos hangares determinados a cada uma.

Na sua cela, Hanako descobriu, através da escrava da nave, que em breve pousariam e a mesma, após retirar a louça suja, se afasta dali, rapidamente.

\- Por que está apavorada? – Hanako pergunta.

\- Tenho que colocar a louça na máquina que irá limpa-las e preciso estar na minha cela, antes da nave pousar, pois, ficarei trancada lá dentro.

\- Trancada lá dentro?

\- Sou a escrava dessa nave – a alienígena fala – Portanto, vivo minha vida trancada nela. Não acho isso ruim, pois, ninguém se interessa em estuprar a escrava da nave, sendo que simplesmente ignoram a minha presença, a menos que precisem de algo. Portanto, é mais segura ser a escrava da nave, do que ser uma escrava que pode andar por aí. Agora, tenho que ir. Ainda tenho tempo de sobra para entrar na minha cela, antes de pousarem.

\- Qual a sua idade? E desde quando é escrava da nave?

\- Eu nasci escrava. Fui tirada da minha mãe quando tinha seis anos da idade humana e atualmente, tenho o equivalente a trinta anos de sua idade. Vivo desde que nasci em uma cela e só andei por Bejiita, da cela que vivia com a minha mãe, até o Centro de disciplina de escravos, onde recebemos treinamento para executar as tarefas que serão designadas a nós por nossos donos. Chorei muito quando fui separada da minha genitora e por causa disso, fui castigada severamente, até que parei de chorar e chamar pela minha mãe. Foi difícil me resignar, mas, tive que fazer isso, senão, só seria castigada e os saiyajins sabem como castigar com maestria, provocando o máximo de dor e o mínimo de ferimento. Depois de anos trancada nesse Centro, quando fui considerada devidamente treinada, me levaram para essa nave e nunca mais sai dela. – então, observa as horas e sai dali, mas, não sem antes fala-lhe – Quero dar um conselho, pois, simpatizei por vocês duas. Se quiserem ter uma vida quase sem punições, obedeçam ao seu dono. Acredite, não é sábio desobedecer aqueles que possuem todos os direitos sobre nossos corpos e vida.

Então, sai dali e a chikyuujin olha para Kirara e a nekomata fala, com a face pesarosa:

\- Fiquei com pena dela... Escravidão nunca é justificada e certa. Esses monstros merecem morrer!

\- Também concordo com você. Quando for uma suma ryuusou, serei mais poderosa e poderei usar técnicas poderosíssimas, inviáveis atualmente para o meu nível. Se nos fundimos, teremos resistência e nesse instante, aceitarei a fusão de poder também. Irei parar esses monstros, custe o que custar, assim como, não rei permitir que meu corpo gere um filho, para depois ele ser arrancado de mim, como foi em relação a ela e a sua amada mãe. Ademais, se você ama alguém, não deseja que o mesmo sofra ou se desespere. Espero que a genética dos chikyuujins não seja compatível com os saiyajins.

\- Bem, você pode controlar livremente seu poder. Se uma criança for concebida, basta usar seu poder e evitar que a gestação vingue. Quando houver concepção, irá sentir um ki extra em você, mesmo que esse seja insignificante. Aí, bastará interromper a gravidez, jogando a sua energia contra a do feto.

\- Sim. É fácil. Por via das dúvidas, se é compatível ou não, preciso me preparar, pois, não acredito que ele irá manter a promessa. Não posso confiar em um monstro, mesmo que o ache bonito. – ela termina num sussurro e recebe um olhar inquisidor de sua parceira.

\- Bonito?

\- Bem, ele é. Quando não está agindo como um insano ou com as feições iradas. Posso acha-lo bonito, mas, não quer dizer que irei me apaixonar. Ele é o meu dono.

A nekomata suspira e fala:

\- Talvez... Mas, não sabemos. Porém supondo que o improvável aconteça e você se apaixone por ele. Irá ter a coragem de mata-lo, quando for o momento propício de destruir todos esses monstros e seus aliados para salvar o universo e em seguida se converter na protetora do mesmo? Você me confidenciou esse sonho, de ser uma salvadora ou algo assim, tal como protetora, para que ninguém mais sentisse a dor que você sentiu, quando tudo que era querido para você foi tomado, brutalmente e com requintes de perversidade. Inclusive, esse é um dos motivos, senão o principal, para almejar o título de Suma Ryuusou.

\- Não.

Kirara fica surpresa e então, após um suspiro, ela fala:

\- Há a técnica Ryuunofuin (竜の封 – Selo do dragão). Ela permite selar qualquer sentimento de seu coração por algum tempo. Graças a isso, você pode fazer coisas que em outro momento seriam impossíveis, caso possua algum sentimento dentre você e o que deseja. Como Suma Ryuusou, poderei usar amplamente essa técnica. Portanto, poderei sim, matá-lo.

\- E como lidará depois?

\- Tal técnica pode ser transformada em algo permanente, de modo que me acompanhará até o fim dos meus dias.

\- Dizem que a sensação proporcionada por essa técnica é algo horrível, além de gerar muito desconforto.

\- Porém, nesse caso, não teria escolha. É o preço que irei pagar para salvar o universo. Os saiyajins não podem continuar existindo. Eles são o tumor do universo e é preciso extirpa-los. Portanto, precisam ser exterminados. Não quero que mais ninguém sofra o que passei nas mãos deles.

\- Concordo, amiga. Não será fácil, pois, isso irá demorar anos e muita coisa pode acontecer nesse período.

\- Isso é verdade.

Ela olha pela milionésima vez para a sua roupa e suspira resignada, pois, era um vestido com um amplo decote e que chegava a metade das coxas e a parte das costas era exposta, e frente a isso, indagava, mentalmente, que se aquela era a roupa de uma escrava doméstica, o que seria a roupa de uma escrava sexual e após algum tempo se recusou a pensar em como seria, pois, sabia melhor do que ninguém, que os escravos sexuais andavam quase que nus.

Quando colocou essas roupas, sua parceira a confortou na medida do possível, sendo que sentia lastima pela sorte de sua amiga.

Afinal, andar com roupas que revelavam tanta coisa, era no mínimo horrível e o pior, é que andaria em público com elas.

Então, a nave dá um solavanco e nisso, Hanako se aproxima da janela, sendo que Kirara pula em seu ombro, enquanto olhavam a atmosfera avermelhada de Bejiita e ao encostarem o rosto, observam os prédios se aproximando, até que a nave se afasta para um local mais remoto e conforme olhava, percebeu que pousavam em uma espécie de hangar, onde havia vários alienígenas, muito usando coleiras, assim como saiyajins, sendo estes identificados pela cauda e armadura.

Então, sentem outro solavanco e percebem que a nave enfim pousou e que de repente, houve certa comoção de alienígenas e saiyajins no entorno da nave, sendo que havia um que lembrava e muito o seu dono.

Porém, tinha uma bandana vermelha amarrada na testa, assim como uma cicatriz em um dos lados do rosto e apesar de usar uma armadura que ela considerava simples, ele possuía uma escrita de um dos lados do peitoral da armadura, assim como um pequeno emblema.

Percebeu que a face dele era suave, sendo o oposto de seu dono, que era mais sério e um tanto agressivo. Ela acreditava que o olhar dele era mais "suave". Tinha as feições fortes, mas, não era algo agressivo ou bruto.

Hanako fica boquiaberta quando ele olha para ela, enquanto sorri, sendo um sorriso de conforto e então, a visão dele é encoberta por alguns saiyajins de passagem e nisso, escuta a porta sendo aberta, revelando Kakarotto, trajando uma armadura lustrosa.

Ele observa a roupa dela e fica satisfeito, pois, permitia ao mesmo ver muita coisa e adorava isso. Além disso, queria causar inveja nos outros saiyajins, pois, além de ter um corpo elegante e igualmente belo, possuía os músculos bem distribuídos e com um "contorno suave", se comparado com os das saiyajins e o melhor de tudo, que era somente dele.

Ela se encolhe ao perceber o olhar faminto dele, enquanto cora, tentando puxar o vestido mais para baixo.

\- Faça isso e ele irá rasgar e confesso que irei adorar ter uma visão mais exposta de seu corpo. – ele fala com um sorriso malicioso e ela cora ainda mais, parando de puxar.

Nisso, se aproxima e abre a porta da cela.

\- Vamos.

O saiyajin toca a coleira delas e automaticamente surge uma corrente luminosa que parece brotar da coleira, cada uma emitindo a sua e passam a segui-lo, sendo que para Hanako não era nenhum novidade.

Quando saia com a sua dona anterior, usava uma tira de couro e era puxada como um animal pelo mercado. Logo, esperava algo assim. Somente Kirara estranhou, pois, nunca usou uma coleira e muito menos era guiada por uma corrente, mesmo luminosa e frente a isso, a chikyuujin sentiu a irritação de sua amiga e fala, em pensamento:

"_Me perdoe, Kirara-chan."_

"_Não se culpe. Esse monstro de cauda bastardo é o único culpado."_

"_Obrigada"_

A nekomata desce dos ombros dela e passa a caminha ao lado de sua amiga, que andava um pouco atrás do saiyajin, conforme a etiqueta dos escravos, algo que o irritava, não sabendo o motivo de sentir tal irritação por algo que deveria ser visto com aprovação, pois, era condizente com o comportamento de um escravo exemplar.

\- Você terá companheiras escravas. Mãe e filhas. Claro, elas são escravas sexuais ao contrário de você, que é de serviços domésticos. Mesmo sendo escravas, você é superior a elas e as mesmas te devem respeito e obediência em minha ausência.

A ryuusou fica surpresa ao saber dessa hierarquia dentre os escravos e após caminharem, chegam a uma porta e em um canto, ela as avista e fica embasbacada ao reconhecê-las e em seguida, ao vê-las aterrorizadas e encolhidas, sendo que usavam uma espécie de top de tira estreita elástica que somente encobria as mamas, circundando o tórax de uma ponta à outra, assim como usavam uma minissaia cortada lateralmente, em ambos os lados, que expunha as coxas e que se houvesse uma leve brisa, iria revelar a intimidade delas e nádegas, pois, a minissaia somente tampava o sexo, sendo que não havia nada por baixo.

Ela ficou constrangida ao olhar, pois, suas suspeitas se confirmaram e ao olhar o seu vestido, que inicialmente achou muito revelador, podia ser considerado discreto, se fosse comparar com a roupa de escrava sexual. Mesmo assim, somente sentia uma pena quase que insignificante, pois, elas mandavam os escravos andarem nus, muitas vezes e foram tão monstros, quanto os saiyajins a seu ver, pelo pouco que viu e ouviu daquela raça.

Quando Kakaroto se aproximou, elas se curvaram, tremendo e Hanako viu que não restara nada do olhar arrogante de outrora, assim como perverso, quando queriam ser. Agora, eram acovardadas e temerosas, que se encolhiam a cada movimento do dono delas.

Ele tirou a espécie de corrente elétrica delas e começou a puxa-las, tais como animais.

Agora, vendo a mudança radical e absoluta com as mesmas se tornando o extremo oposto do que eram, conseguia visualizar melhor que tipo de dono ele era e a sua convicção de obedecê-lo ou pelo menos, ao máximo, deveria ser praticado, por mais que fosse vexatório ou humilhante. Ele era alguém bem perigoso e insano. Portanto, todo o cuidado era pouco e pelo estado mental delas, elas descobriram da pior forma.

Então, Hanako jura a si mesmo que não cometeria o mesmo erro.

"_Quando puder, vamos ao Reino dos dragões. Peça algum conselho à princesa."_

"_Conselho, Kirara-chan? Eu morreria de vergonha só de ousar falar sobre sexo com ela. Está louca?"_

"_Posso conversar com a Hakushiro hime-sama. O que acha?"_

Hanako fica em dúvida se deveria ou não aceitar que a sua parceira conversasse com a sua mestra.

Porém, ao ver o olhar indecente e faminto dos saiyajins, assim como as suas vestes e o fato que o seu dono iria "brincar" com ela, sem penetração, decide rever a sua decisão, porque as promessas feitas a seres inferiores não tinham valor, pois, não eram dignos e, portanto, indicava que não mantinham as suas promessas, pois os inferiores eram vistos como naturalmente traidores por não terem honra, uma vez que aprenderam com um arcosiano, pelo que ouviu falar.

Então, suspirando pesadamente, evitando imaginar a cena de sua amiga fazendo perguntas de foro íntimo a sua mestra, que lhe ensinou a lutar, assim como bloqueando o quão vexatório isso seria, responde, mentalmente:

"_Pode... Mas, não sei como vou olha-la nos olhos depois disso."_

"_Eles são dragões. Não humanos. Portanto, acredito que não possuam o mesmo senso que vocês possuem. Acredite. Ela é uma dragoa. Ou já se esqueceu? Eles não são humanos, apesar de assumirem uma forma humanoide."_

Ao pensar por esse ângulo, a vergonha de Hanako diminuiu, embora ainda persistisse um pouco, pois, por mais que tentasse vê-la por esse ângulo, não mudava o fato que era um assunto de natureza demasiadamente íntima.

Então, uma movimentação próxima delas, chama a atenção de Kirara, que graças a sua audição apurada capita o que um saiyajin falava para o outro, há alguns metros de distância delas e frente ao que ouve, arregala os olhos, enquanto pensava:

"_Droga..."_

Enquanto a ryuusou estava imersa em seus pensamentos, Kakarotto notara o olhar faminto dos outros saiyajins e tal olhar passou a irrita-lo profundamente, sendo que ao olha-la, passou a analisar as roupas dela, que de fato, estavam expondo muitas partes do corpo da sua escrava.

Então, passou a se amaldiçoar pela sua escolha, decidindo amargamente que em público, ela usaria uma roupa que tamparia o corpo dela o máximo possível, sendo que mandaria fazer sobre encomenda.

Claro, em casa, aquela roupa estava boa ou então, ela andaria só de peças íntimas. Mas, em público, era outra coisa e mais ninguém olharia o que lhe pertencia. O corpo dela era somente dele e de mais ninguém e frente a tal pensamento possessivo, ele é tomado pela fúria intensa e frente a tal sentimento, rosna violentamente e explode o seu ki, fazendo todos os outros saiyajins serem arremessados, enquanto os demais eram derrubados, para depois olha-los com uma olhar ensandecido de ódio, enquanto eles se recuperavam do choque de ki.

Ao verem a face insana, todos correram dali e então, Bardock se aproxima, sem se intimidar com o olhar, enquanto tirava a sua capa e estendia ao seu filho, ignorando a face insana, que embora o assustasse um pouco, não o assustava ao ponto de fugir.

\- Pegue essa minha capa. Ela é larga e grande. Espero que agora revise as roupas dela.

\- Em público sim. Em casa, entre quatro paredes, é outra coisa.

\- Que seja. – ele concorda, cansado.

Hanako não olhava nos olhos dele. Porém, saiu de seus pensamentos frente à explosão de ki e o rosnador ensurdecedor que a fez sentir medo até os seus ossos, tal como Kirara e ao erguer o rosto, viu a face ensandecida dele de perfil e ficou aterrorizada.

Então, a chikyuujin se surpreende, quando sente uma capa cobrir o seu corpo de forma áspera e apressada, enquanto o seu dono falava dentre os dentes, sem a mesma saber se tal raiva era direcionada para ela ou por causa do olhar dos outros saiyajins.

Nesse momento seguiu a etiqueta dos escravos e preferiu ficar quieta:

\- Feche essa capa com as suas mãos até chegarmos à minha casa! – ele exclama, sentindo a sua raiva consideravelmente fresca, enquanto controlava a sua insanidade.

\- Sim, mestre.

Ela fala gaguejando, com a voz temerosa, temendo ser o alvo de ira dele, pois, não entendera a reação de Kakarotto e percebeu que o mesmo estava quase que descontrolado.

Ademais, como sabia da insanidade de seu dono, temia o pior e, além disso, quem era tomado pela insanidade, não era minimamente racional nesses momentos.

Ao sentir o forte cheiro de medo dela e a mesma tremendo, ele consegue empurrar ainda mais facilmente o seu lado insano, pois, por algum motivo que não compreendia, ao vê-la temerosa, ao ponto de tremer de medo da cabeça aos pés, se sentiu incomodado, por mais que detestasse admitir tal verdade.

\- Não está com raiva de você, jovem. É algo dele, não se preocupe. – Bardock fala gentilmente tentando acalma-la, enquanto seu filho se afastava, terminando de controlar sua parte insana.

Hanako não fala nada, pois, fora ensinada somente a falar sobre autorização de seu dono e se ele não a autorizou, não falaria nada.

Afinal, teve um pequeno vislumbre da loucura dele e isso foi o suficiente para apavora-la ao ponto de desejar nunca mais ver esse lado de seu dono.

Bardock suspira cansado, pois, se recordava de alguns ensinamentos dados a escravos e fala para o seu filho, com uma voz aborrecida:

\- Kakarotto, desejo falar com ela e para isso, preciso que autorize.

\- Hã? – ele indaga, enquanto arqueava o cenho, sendo que voltara ao normal.

\- Os escravos recebem um treinamento severo. Eles só falam sobre autorização de seus mestres. Portanto, se você não a autorizar a conversar comigo, ela não vai falar nada e eu gostaria de poder conversar com ela.

\- Não vai falar nada "daquilo", né? – pergunta com o cenho arqueado – Jura por sua honra?

\- Eu já jurei Kakarotto que não irei contar a ninguém, mas, se você se sente melhor ouvindo tal promessa, de novo, eu farei. Sim, eu juro pela minha honra. Portanto, agora, pode autoriza-la? Assim como o animal, para ele miar ou algo assim?

\- Sim. – ele fala um tanto irritado – mas, somente concordo com isso, por ter empestado a sua capa. Respeite o fato que ela é minha propriedade, entendeu? – ele pergunta com uma face ameaçadora.

\- Sim. E obrigado pela consideração. – Bardock fala educadamente, pois, queria falar com a jovem e se fosse educado, conseguiria conversar adequadamente com a mesma.

– Hanako, pode falar com ele, eu autorizo e a Kirara também. Além disso, podem olha-lo nos olhos, se quiserem.

Ambas perceberam que falou o nome delas, mas, a chikyuujin não ousou fazer nenhuma observação e inclusive, ficou surpresa ao ouvir a autorização, considerando que não via nenhum relacionamento de pai e filho e sim, de quase dois estranhos. Mas, não iria comentar nada sobre uma relação tão estranha a seu ver.

\- Bem, agora, pode olhar nos meus olhos, pois quero conversar com você.

\- Converse rápido, velho!

\- Não tenha pressa. Esqueceu que você tem algumas obrigações burocráticas como Líder de esquadrão? Sei que detesta, mas, tem que cumpri-las. Quanto ao relatório que deverá ser entregue para este Bardock, eu aceito depois e enquanto você resolve esses assuntos maçantes, eu fico de olho nelas para não fugirem.

Kakaroto bufa, mas, sabe melhor do que ninguém das suas obrigações e rosna, para depois chicotear a cauda no ar em irritação, pois, queria ir para casa o quanto antes para se divertir com Hanako.

Frente a chicotada no ar, mãe e filhas se encolhem, pois, lhe traziam recordações de dores violentas.

\- Pegue a corrente. Vou desfilar com essas três e você irá guardar essas duas para mim – ele estende as correntes luminosas de ambas.

\- Não quero, ficarei de olho nelas e creio que posso dar conta.

\- Se quer ficar guardando-as e aproveitar para conversar com elas, pegue a corrente. Senão, vou leva-las comigo e você não vai poder conversar. Você escolhe. Não aceito apenas olhar, pois, sei das capacidades de ambas e acredite quando falo que não conseguirá lidar com ambas.


	35. Presente

**Notas da Autora**

Bardock surpreende Hanako quando...

Bulma fica surpresa ao ver quem a salvou e seu pai...

**Capítulo 35 - Presente**

Após pensar, Bardock suspira desanimado, pegando as duas correntes luminosas e nisso, Kakarotto arrasta as três escravas sexuais com ele, adorando a inveja que causava aos outros saiyajins.

Enquanto isso, um dos vários grupos de escravos trazidos de Ryuushiro, desembarcavam das naves, sendo pastoreados por vários saiyajins, sendo que estavam preso um no outro por coleiras luminosas, cuja ponta destas era puxada por um único saiyajin.

O ex-general ryuushirojin andava com extrema dificuldade, enquanto a sua mente se encontrava preenchida pelos horrores que experimentou, assim como a dor intensa, quando foi o brinquedo sexual de vários saiyajins.

Ele estava cabisbaixo, sentindo-se ainda mais deplorável, por andar com dificuldade, assim como muitos outros, que os saiyajins usaram para se divertir, já que o imperador permitia que alguns escravos, desde que não fossem cientistas, fossem entregues aos soldados, para que os mesmos se divertissem na viagem de volta. Ele e mais alguns, foram dados há dezenas de saiyajins sedentos, sendo que outra leva, de fêmeas, foram emprestadas para também serem brinquedos sexuais dos demais.

Pelo canto dos olhos, ele observa aquele que o derrotou, sua esposa e as duas filhas, sendo estas levadas como escravas por ele, percebendo as roupas que usavam. Queria chama-las, mas, faltava-lhe voz e então, é puxado bruscamente, juntamente com os outros escravos em direção a Central de Registros, para que lá fossem catalogados, sendo que havia aqueles que não serviriam para a venda, por um preço no mínimo bom e nesse caso, eram levados para um lugar chamado de A Toca, para uso público dos saiyajins que não podiam comprar um escravo, sendo que os donos desses escravos recebiam uma pequena quantia do reino, que os comprava.

Os mercadores preferiam receber algo pelos escravos, já que dependendo do estado do mesmo e características, assim como deformidades, pois dificilmente seria vendido.

Portanto, muitos saiyajins se dirigiam até esse local, para se divertir com algum que estivesse disponível, sendo que havia um Domo ao lado deste local, para que estes saiyajins disputassem algum tempo com um escravo sexual público, ou então, em pequenos torneios, cujo prêmio era um escravo para o vencedor, que iria escolher, dentre as dezenas que existiam no local.

Então, no hangar, mais precisamente em frente à nave de Kakarotto, Bardock começa a falar:

\- Fico feliz em ver que estão bem. O que tenho para fala-lhes é que o meu filho mais novo é brilhante, inteligente, um excelente guerreiro, porém, tem um lado insano. Claro, ele controla quando quer, porém, há casos em que ele surta. Não o provoquem quando ele estiver nesse estado, entenderam? O melhor que podem fazer é não desagrada-lo e também, se afastem dele, se possível.

\- Tomaremos cuidado, senhor.

\- Podem me chamar apenas de Bardock. E por favor, olhem para mim.

Hanako enfim olha para ele, assim como Kirara, pois, elas o ouviram pedir com educação, algo que as chocou, para em seguida ficarem embasbacadas ao verem o olhar gentil dele, assim como de pena, evidenciando o quanto era diferente dos demais.

"_Ele é mesmo diferente." _– a nekomata comenta via mente.

"_Sim... Não imaginei que dentre esses monstros, pudesse existir alguém aparentemente tão gentil e bondoso."_

"_Nem, eu, amiga."_

\- Também quero falar o seguinte. Use seu dom. – ele fala sorrindo e ela arqueia o cenho.

\- Dom?

Então, o saiyajin tira algo da armadura e tanto Hanako, quanto Kirara ficam surpresas ao identificarem como sendo uma flauta. Não uma flauta doce, mas, uma de metal dourado e entrega para a chikyuujin que pega o item com as mãos trêmulas, tomada pela emoção que imperava nela, ao ver o objeto.

\- Há um ditado em seu planeta natal: "A música acalma as feras". Acredito que tal ditado possa ser usado em relação ao meu filho. Recomendo músicas doces e preferencialmente, as que remetem ao seu planeta natal, pois podem ser a sua arma contra a insanidade dele – ele oculta o fato que seu filho já esteve na Terra - Sei que ás vezes vai ser difícil tocar uma música agradável, se estiver triste, mas, se esforce. E acima de tudo, toque com o coração. Vou avisar ao meu filho que dei de presente essa flauta a você.

Hanako fica maravilhada, pois, apesar de fazer anos que não tocava uma, suas mãos percorriam o objeto como se houvesse decorado todas as formas do mesmo com maestria e enfim, chora emocionada, pois se recordava das aulas com a sua mãe e fala do fundo do seu coração com a voz embargada, apesar de não conseguir se expressar totalmente, o que aquela flauta significava:

\- Muito obrigada, Bardock.

Ela fica maravilhada e igualmente emocionada, pois, lembrava e muito a flauta que a mãe dela deu de presente, uma semana antes dos yashirojins invadirem a Terra e achava uma coincidência incrível, embora questionasse como ele sabia da habilidade dela em tocar.

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que siga as minhas dicas. – ele fala sorrindo bondosamente, sendo correspondido pela mesma que possuía seus orbes úmidos pelas lágrimas.

O general havia buscado em suas visões o formato da flauta que a mãe dela deu de presente e assim, orientou a confecção do mesmo, ao escravo que fez o objeto sobre encomenda.

Distante dali, Raditz saiu de sua nave e sem dar maiores explicações aos demais, pegou Tights no colo e a levou para longe do hangar, sobre o olhar de surpresa dos demais saiyajins e quando chegaram à mansão dele, sendo que a cientista ficou boquiaberta ao ver o luxo do mesmo, eles entram e a chikyuujin é levada para o quarto dele, que em seguida fala, seriamente:

\- Fique aqui dentro, por enquanto. Preciso cuidar de alguns assuntos. Acredito que não seria uma atitude sábia sair daqui, não concorda?

\- Sim, Raditz-sama.

\- Fique aqui. Daqui a algumas horas eu retornarei. Preciso cuidar de alguns assuntos burocráticos e consideravelmente maçantes. Quando chegar, iremos comer e vou fazer um tour com você pela minha mansão, para que conheça o local onde ficam as minhas escravas sexuais e para conhecer a escrava que cuida delas. Afinal, está será a sua morada para o resto de sua vida.

Tights simplesmente acena com a cabeça e então, ele sai, trancando o quarto e ao ver a imensa cama King Size, cora violentamente ao imaginar o mesmo "brincando" com ela na cama, como se referia as sessões que tinha com ela.

Decide afastar tal pensamento de sua mente e sente que precisa e um banho e é isso o que faz, ficando aborrecida ao saber que colocaria a mesma roupa de antes.

Porém, precisava lavar os cabelos e, portanto, não tinha escolha.

Quando entra, fica maravilhada, pois, era uma casa de banho imensa e requintada, com uma jacuzzi octogonal imensa, do tamanho de uma sala e ao imaginar Raditz com outras fêmeas ali, pois, pelo tamanho, comportava muito bem várias mulheres, uma vez que ele tinha um harém e frente a tal pensamento, passa a sentir um leve ciúme, embora não compreendesse o motivo de se sentir assim.

Afinal, não eram namorados e nem nada disso. Ele era seu mestre e ela sua escrava. Portanto, tal sensação era completamente ilógica a mesma.

Então, afastando os demais pensamentos, pois desejava aproveitar um banho relaxante em uma banheira de hidromassagem imensa, começa a enchê-la com água, para depois entrar, sentindo que a água quente relaxava os seus músculos e nisso, deita, suspirando de contentamento, acabando por adormecer.

No espaçoso e imenso hangar, as portas duplas da nave de transporte de escravos do esquadrão de Raditz foram abertas e estavam começando a desembarcar os escravos cientistas, que se encontravam presos através de correntes de energia dentre as coleiras, sendo que os saiyajins eram obrigados a ter um cuidado redobrado com eles, pois, eram escravos considerados precisos demais para o Império e, portanto, não podiam ser tratados como os demais tipos.

Nisso, Raditz chega para adiantar seu relatório para o Imperador, que se encontrava com a sua delegação, desejando analisar mais de perto, a aquisição dos novos escravos cientistas.

Porém, uma explosão sacode o local, próximo da nave de cientistas e uma parte da estrutura cai em cima de um número considerável de escravos que estavam desembarcando e rapidamente, todos os saiyajins voam para defender alguns cientistas.

Bulma caiu junto com o seu pai e ambos se abraçavam, enquanto estavam paralisados, vendo o pedaço de uma coluna robusta cair sobre eles, que fecham os olhos, preparando-se para o impacto, quando percebem que não acontece nada e a jovem é a primeira a abrir os olhos e ao olhar para cima, observa um saiyajin de porte aristocrático com uma capa vermelha esvoaçante, assim como um colar no pescoço, além de usar uma armadura imponente, sendo que segurava facilmente o pedaço da coluna, que quase os esmagou e ela fica boquiaberta, pois, não imaginava que eles eram tão fortes, ao ponto de segurar uma coluna imensa, apenas com uma mão, como senão fosse nada e nisso, ela ouve o mesmo esbravejar com os demais conterrâneos, enquanto removia a coluna, ao implodi-la com apenas um toque de seus dedos, deixando-a atônita, fazendo-a rever o que sabia sobre os saiyajins.

\- Vocês, seus imprestáveis! Achem o miserável que fez isso! Ou os bastardos! Que seja! Tragam eles aqui, pois, os atos destes desgraçados, custaram um número considerável de escravos cientistas!

Bulma e seu pai olham para ao lado, vendo que haviam vários cientistas mortos, inclusive o que estava ao lado deles, sendo que se estivessem alguns centímetros para a direita, teriam sido atingidos por um pedaço do teto que desabou e que acabou esmagando, quem estava embaixo dele.

A chikyuujin olhou novamente para o saiyajin acima dela, que retirava naquele momento o pó de suas vestes e fica surpresa, incialmente, frente ao tom autoritário, até criar a hipótese que ele devia ser o imperador e frente a isso, fica estática ao saber que o próprio imperador, protegeu escravos, uma vez que eram visto como seres inferiores ou meros animais.

Para a mesma, isso demonstrava o quanto eram preciosos e que tinham mais interesse em protegê-los do que os ryuushirojins, acreditando piamente que eles tratavam cuidadosamente os escravos cientistas. Inclusive, percebeu que eles eram puxados lentamente, sem grandes puxões e nas outras naves com os demais escravos, estes eram puxados brutalmente, fazendo muitos caírem no processo. Já eles, não.

Então, Vegeta olha para o chão, para se certificar que os escravos estavam bem e seus olhos se encontram com os azuis de Bulma, sentindo-se estranho e de alguma forma, conectado a ela, ao ponto de não conseguir separar os olhos da terráquea que parecia enfeitiça-lo e segue-se assim por alguns minutos, sendo que a jovem Briefs também se sentia cativa pelos orbes ônix que a fitavam com uma intensidade que enviava calafrios para o corpo dela.

Porém, não era de medo e sim, por mais estranho que fosse, eram de prazer. Ela não conseguia separar os olhos dele e o contato dentre eles dura vários minutos, até que um soldado saiyajin se curva e fala com o imperador, sendo que insiste um pouco, não compreendendo o motivo dele não tirar os olhos de um mero animal.

Então, Vegeta pisca e percebe que ficou perdido no olhar dela e ao quebrar o contato visual, passa a olhar com uma face raivosa para o soldado que se encolheu, ao ver a íris coberta de uma fúria latente, passando a temer por sua vida:

\- Como ousa faltar com o respeito para com o seu imperador, desgraçado? Que direito você acha que tem para elevar a voz, visando chamar-me?

\- Perdoe-me, senhor, não pretendia elevar a minha voz. Perdoe-me, por favor. Eu imploro por vosso perdão, majestade.

O saiyajin tremia de medo e orava para que o imperador o perdoasse, pois, o mesmo podia matar por afronta muito menor do que aquela, reconhecendo que deveria apenas tê-lo chamado uma vez, respeitosamente, devendo esperar que o mesmo prestasse atenção a ele e não ficar o chamando, elevando um pouco a voz.

\- O que você quer, imbecil?

Ele pergunta dentre os dentes, chicoteando a cauda no ar, devido à irritação que o tomava, sem saber se era por causa do desrespeito do soldado, ou pelo fato de ter ficado vários minutos olhando para uma mísera escrava ou então, por ter cortado contato visual com a mesma.

\- Os soldados capturaram os culpados. Foram dois saiyajins Parece que um deles se aproximou da companheira do outro e o macho desta não gostou e partiu para o ataque.

Nisso, um escravo cientista do hangar se aproxima e após se prostrar, com a testa tocando o chão, fala, humildemente, com o olhar baixo, pois, olhar para o seu mestre, significava receber uma punição, embora que no caso dele era leve, se comparado com as das demais categorias de escravos, já que ele era um escravo cientista:

\- O choque de ambas as técnicas provocou o abalo na estrutura e o consequentemente, ocasionou o desmoronamento da mesma ao enfraquecê-la. As ondas de pressão terminaram de desestabiliza-las, kôkuo-sama. Precisaremos substituir uma área imensa, devido à existência de rachaduras, que indicam o fato de que a estrutura está comprometida.

\- Entendo... – nisso, vira-se para o guarda, curvado – Leve os bastardos para a prisão, menos a fêmea e avise a mesma, que ela ficará sem um parceiro de procriação. Portanto, terá que arranjar outro. Afinal, eles mataram escravos cientistas e sabem melhor do que ninguém a pena para um crime desses. Somente eu posso matar um escravo cientista, se for esse o meu desejo.

\- Sim senhor!

Ele se levanta prontamente e sai dali.

\- Escravo, junte uma equipe para restaurar o hangar.

\- Sim, meu senhor.

Sem olhar para o imperador, o escravo-cientista sai afoito para cumprir as ordens, pois, conhecia a fama do imperador, que podia ser tão aterradora quanto à de um de seus Comandantes do Império, um saiyajin de nome Kakarotto, que também era seu parceiro de luta. O escravo jurou a si mesmo, que precisava apenas conhecer um deles, para não desejar conhecer o outro pessoalmente, orando para que isso nunca acontecesse.

\- Ei, você! – ele acena para um guarda que se curva, respeitosamente, dobrando um joelho.

\- Remova os corpos dos escravos cientistas e reúna os demais, para que sejam levados diretamente a Central de Registro de escravos.

\- Sim, senhor.

Ele olha uma última vez para Bulma e chama outro guarda que se encontrava próximo dali:

\- Venha aqui!

\- Sim senhor. – ele corre e se curva.

\- Pai, tudo bem? – Bulma pergunta, preocupada, ajudando o mesmo a se levantar.

\- Nós, Briefs, sobrevivemos a muita coisa... Quem dera que a sua mãe...

Ele fala com a voz abafada e uma lágrima escorre pelas bochechas de Bulma.

\- Eu sei, papa.

"_Briefs? Esse sobrenome não é estranho... Segundo os arquivos que recebi, eram os melhores escravos dos ryuushiros. Bem, se são os melhores, eu preciso ficar com eles, para fazerem parte do meu grupo particular seleto de escravos cientistas."_

Ele então toma uma decisão e fala para o guarda que havia acabado de se curvar:

\- Esses dois escravos cientistas devem ser levados depois, diretamente para mim, após o cadastro, sendo que devem ser cadastrados como escravos cientistas do imperador. Farão parte do meu grupo seleto de escravos cientistas.

\- Sim, senhor!

Nisso, o guarda se dirige até Bulma e o pai, tirando a corrente energética de ambos, de dentro das coleiras, visando guia-los para fora da plataforma.

Bulma olha para trás e percebe que o imperador a observava, também, até que o perde de vista frente à multidão.

O barulho da explosão reverberou pelo hangar e atraiu a atenção de escravos e saiyajins, provocando uma confusão considerável, assim como igual correria, tanto do local para a saída, assim como vice-versa.

Hanako viu muitos saiyajins correndo até o local onde surgira uma nuvem de poeira e detritos que se ergueu e que vinha do lado de uma das naves enormes e imponentes de transporte de escravos, pelo que ela identificou.

Bardock suspira aliviado, pois, se Tights estivesse junto da família na hora do acidente, em sua visão, ela seria atingida por um pedaço da viga que se soltou. Portanto, o ato de Raditz pegá-la para ele, a salvou da morte certa.

\- O que foi isso? – Hanako pergunta, preocupada, vendo a comoção de alienígenas, escravos e saiyajins

\- Dois saiyajins estúpidos brigaram e provocaram a morte de alguns escravos cientistas recém-desembarcados. Não podiam ser mais azarados. – Bardock comenta sem piedade e Hanako percebe que ele não sentia pena.

\- Como o senhor sabe, Bardock?

O saiyajin dá de ombros e fala, desviando do assunto, evitando assim responder a pergunta:

\- Sinto pelos escravos, pois, muitos não morreram de imediato e sim, após alguns minutos. – ele comenta pesaroso.

A ryuusou percebe a sinceridade nos olhos e na face, do fato dele sentir pena pelos escravos e não pode deixar de sentir simpatia por ele.

\- O que vai acontecer com eles?

\- Se fosse qualquer outro escravo, no máximo pagariam uma indenização e enfrentariam a prisão por alguns meses, por dano a propriedade alheia e caso fossem propriedades do imperador, seriam castigados pessoalmente por ele, como acréscimo. Porém, eram escravos cientistas. Para nós, são escravos importantes e as penas são mais severas. Serão castigados violentamente pelo imperador e depois, eliminados lentamente, após uma sessão de tortura.

Hanako não sente pena nenhuma dos saiyajins, assim como Bardock, tal como Kirara.

Ao pensar nos escravos que morreram, ela se recorda dos martírios que os escravos sofriam e fala:

\- Para um escravo, sem perspectivas de se ver livre, a morte é a única forma de liberdade que ele pode ter, além de decidir o seu futuro e não outro ser, que possuí o direito de vida e morte sobre ele, assim como sobre o seu corpo.

Bardock não encontra argumentos para rebater o que ela disse, pois, Hanako falou a mais pura verdade. Inclusive, ele testemunhou muitos atos perversos e cruéis, de uma intensidade que o consternou, apesar de toda a morte e sofrimento que causou as outras raças, tendo absoluta certeza, que tais atos horrorizariam Gine. De fato, a morte era a libertação deles.

Então, o scouter dele apita e o mesmo atende, saindo de seus pensamentos, enquanto arqueava o cenho, ficando em seguida surpreso ao identificar de quem era à chamada em seu visor.


	36. Notícia emocionante

**Notas da Autora**

Bardock fica surpreso ao descobrir o motivo da chamada em seu scouter e então...

Bulma e seu pai desconfiam que...

Yo!

Vamos ao significado de alguns cargos em Bejiita:

Raisk vem de raiz e é um saiyajin, cuja classe depende do saiyajin em questão que necessita dele, podendo ser usado no lugar à classificação dos genitore responsável por ensinar os costumes e tradições da raça a outro saiyajin que tenha crescido fora de Bejiita, caso os pais não desejem assumir a educação, caso estejam ainda vivos. Claro, nada impede que um saiyajin de primeira classe, se torne raisk de um de terceira classe. O nível é somente usado para solicitar a lista de saiyajins e ver a disponibilidade de qualquer um.

Kaulek vem de caule e é um saiyajin que serve ao outro como subordinado direto pessoal e/ou treinador, sendo que somente os saiyajins de Elite e real, podem ter um kaulek, que é normalmente um saiyajin de primeira classe.

Propositalmente, são nomes oriundos de plantas, assim como as bebidas, Korokila (clorofila) e Siev (seiva), uma vez que os nomes dos saiyajins vêm de vegetais. XDDDDDD

Agora, tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

**Capítulo 36 - Notícia emocionante**

\- Bardock-sama?

\- Sim. O que aconteceu?

Ele reconhece como sendo a voz de um dos escravos cientistas, emprestados pelo rei para auxilia-lo na localização de Gine e sua cria.

\- Conseguimos encontrar o provável planeta em que ela se encontra. Deseja que eu passe as coordenadas agora, Bardock-sama?

\- Sim.

Então, o scouter dele apita novamente e os dados começam a pipocar pelo visor e depois, a identificação do planeta onde elas se encontravam, com o mesmo ficando surpreso ao identifica-lo.

\- Obrigado. Vou informar ao palácio que já terminaram a sua função. Provavelmente, um grupo de soldados irá recolher vocês.

O escravo que falava através de um intercomunicador fica embasbacado ao ouvir a palavra de agradecimento do general de Bejiita, assim como os demais que ouviram e nisso, a ligação é encerrada.

Hanako ficara surpresa ao ouvir um saiyajin agradecer a um ser tido como inferior para eles, uma vez que considerava aquela raça incapaz de agir civilizadamente, uma vez que eram monstros. Tal ato a deixa embasbacada e Bardock finge não perceber a face surpresa da chikyuujin.

Então, ele aperta alguns botões do scouter e procura na lista o contato que deseja e solicita a conecção com o número cadastrado.

Após alguns minutos, com o toque de chamada do aparelho, o saiyajin do outro lado atende:

\- O que foi Bardock? – a costumeira voz mal humorada de Vegeta é ouvida pelo scouter.

\- Perdoe-me incomodar, meu imperador. Mas, desejo agradecer pessoalmente pelo empréstimo dos escravos cientistas e quero comunicar ao senhor, que eles já cumpriram com a sua obrigação.

\- Então, eu o autorizo ir atrás de sua fêmea pelos bons serviços que prestou ao império.

\- Muito obrigado pela consideração, meu imperador. Não tenho palavras suficientes para agradecê-lo. – ele fala respeitosamente.

\- Vou mandar o meu Kaulek Kettuke (lettuce – alface) buscar as escravas, juntamente com alguns guardas. Acredito que ainda vai demorar algumas horas para abastecer a sua nave. Kettuke irá contata-lo quando chegar.

\- Sim, meu senhor. Assim que o Kettuke-san chegar, irei liberar a porta.

\- Por falar nisso, você tem mais uma cria. Uma fêmea, não é? Você sabe que possuí o direito de solicitar uma lista das melhores saiyajins de primeira classe, uma vez que possuí o título de general de Bejiita, para escolher a melhor delas como Raisk dela.

\- Creio que não será necessário, meu imperador. Ela está com a mãe e acredito que a minha fêmea lhe ensinou sobre os costumes e cultura de nossa raça. Mas, agradeço a consideração. – ele fala respeitosamente.

\- Espero... Não quero problema de adaptações. Faz muito tempo que a sua fêmea não vive dentre os de sua raça. Algumas coisas mudaram...

\- Eu me encarregarei de atualiza-la, que por sua vez ensinará a nossa cria, sem qualquer prejuízo das minhas funções. – ele fala respeitosamente.

Bardock não queria que uma saiyajin, escrava do orgulho, tal como os outros, lhe mostrasse como ser cruel e impiedosa, além da forma como a sua raça tratava os inferiores.

Afinal, Gine a criou com base no que achava melhor ela aprender e concordou com a forma como a sua cria foi criada, pois, viu em suas visões.

Portanto, ele queria que a natureza de sua amada filha permanecesse como fora ensinada, sobre a proteção dele e de sua genitora, pois, já bastava ter que lidar com saiyajins, como os seus outros dois filhos, principalmente Kakarotto.

Ademais, ela era uma cópia da genitora. Algo que agradou e muito, Bardock, sendo o esperado, pois, as crias, comumentemente, herdavam a fisionomia dos genitores e inclusive dos ancestrais mais próximos, tal como avós.

Kakarotto herdou à fisionomia dele, assim como do avô paterno. Sua filha herdou da mãe, assim como da avó materna e Raditz herdou do pai de Gine, segundo o que a sua companheira disse quando o mais velho nasceu.

\- Assim que chegar, quero que retorne a sua função. Afinal, enquanto estiverem voltando para Bejiita, terá bastante tempo para atualiza-las sobre as mudanças e lidar com a saudade que sente por sua fêmea. Também desejo receber informações sobre o planeta que elas ficaram por tanto tempo.

\- Com certeza, meu imperador e agradeço a autorização para partir em viajem.

\- Hunf!

Então, a ligação é encerrada e Hanako percebe que Bardock estivera um tanto tenso durante toda a conversa com o imperador da raça dele.

Como se lesse o pensamento dela, ele fala:

\- É sempre estressante falar com o imperador. Você nunca sabe como está o humor dele. Portanto, me preparo, psicologicamente, para eventuais ofensas, quando ele se encontra demasiadamente estressado.

\- Entendo...

Ela observa que os olhos ônix dele ficam acinzentados, de repente, por alguns minutos, até que tornam a ficar negros, com ele sorrindo bondosamente e falando:

\- Acredito que não terá que aguentar o fardo das suas ações. Inclusive, acredito que não precisará. – ele fala misteriosamente – Muitas coisas podem acontecer nesses anos. Sabe, detesto o comportamento da minha raça e o sofrimento que causa aos outros. Minha companheira, com certeza, compartilha de tais ideias e concepções. Portanto, peço para que espere, para que não sofra no futuro. Ademais, se um dia ficar grávida, permita que essa gestação chegue ao fim. Acredite quando falo que será melhor assim. Ademais, há como você proteger a sua cria.

Hanako fica estática, questionando-se como o saiyajin sabia de seus planos futuros, assim como a determinação dela em não permitir que nenhuma gestação chegasse ao fim.

Afinal, não sabia como proteger o seu filho e impedir que fosse arrancado dela, assim como condena-lo ao sofrimento, porque, a seu ver, você não deseja o mal a quem você ama.

Claro, ela adoraria ter um filho, pois, amava crianças e se dependesse dela, mais de um. Porém, em sua situação atual, apenas condenaria um inocente ao sofrimento.

Frente ao que ele falou, começa a se preocupar com o fato de que ele conseguia, por algum motivo, saber sobre ela ser uma ryuusou, embora achasse algo difícil, pois, não falou nada e duvidava que Bardock soubesse sobre os mitos, estes praticamente esquecidos, dentre os ryuushirojins.

Porém, o que o saiyajin a sua frente falou, a deixou desconcertada, pois, tinha receio do que mais ele poderia saber, embora não soubesse como podia ter tal conhecimento, enquanto suspeitava que talvez Bardock não sabia e que falou genericamente. Como uma menção dela fugir ou algo assim, pois, falou do futuro ou dela usar algum abortivo.

Ela se inclinava para essa hipótese, pois, era mais plausível do que supor, que ele sabia que era uma ryuusou e seus planos futuros, quando fosse uma Suma ryuusou.

No íntimo, ao pensar em filhos, adoraria ter mais de um, pois, amava crianças e sempre ficava emocionada ao ver filhotes de dragão na forma humana ou não e inclusive, brincava um pouco com eles. Mas, o fato dela ser escrava, a fazia deprimir-se por esse sonho, pois, não poderia condenar quem ama e ainda por cima um ser inocente, a um sofrimento dessa magnitude.

Além disso, não havia garantia que seu filho ficasse com ela, pois, como Kakarotto era o seu dono, podia tirar seu filho.

Afinal, era proprietário de ambos e ela nada poderia fazer, uma vez que percebeu o quanto o saiyajin era extremamente orgulhoso, duvidando, piamente, que iria aceitar um filho mestiço, uma vez que via o tratamento que eles davam aos seres considerados inferiores, tal como os chikyuujins.

Afinal, para a ryuusou, se você ama alguém, você deseja o bem e a felicidade desse ser.

Portanto, condenar um ser que você ama ao martírio da escravidão, era algo no mínimo cruel e para ela, somente um ser egoísta, não teria tal consideração. Era egoísta, pois, não se preocupava com o futuro do seu filho, apenas desejando tê-lo, não importando a humilhação e sofrimento que esse ser passaria, em nome desse desejo sem qualquer consideração.

Sorrindo, ele fala:

\- Não se preocupe, eu estou do seu lado. Portanto, considere a mim e minha esposa como aliados. Iremos ajuda-la no que pudermos.

Ela sai do estupor e não pode deixar de se sentir emocionada, pois, via a sinceridade nos olhos dele, sendo que se surpreendia por existir um saiyajin como ele, que parecia diferente dos demais.

Distante dali, Kakarotto retornava com as suas escravas, após passar por scouter o relatório que fez na nave, sendo que falou os pontos principais, em forma de um resumo.

Então, conforme andava, ouve gritos e reconhece como sendo de Nappa, percebendo que o grito vinha detrás de uma multidão de saiyajins e alienígenas que eram sistematicamente empurrados.

Na frente dessa multidão, contornando os guardas, vê uma terráquea, sem coleira, correndo, sendo que usava um estranho vestido curto e logo atrás dela, outra, que acaba tropeçando em um escravo, acabando por cair, para em seguida gritar, desesperada, para a outra companheira de fuga:

\- Chichi! Ajude-me! Por favor.

\- Voltem aqui! – Nappa gritava.

\- Tsc... Idiota... Consegue perder dois animais? Patético. Devo ajuda-lo, ou não? – ele pergunta a si mesmo, até que exibe uma carranca no rosto, ao se lembrar de um favor que devia para ele e suspira resignado.

A outra que caiu, foi capturada por um saiyajin, enquanto que a de cabelos negros como a noite, corria.

Em um piscar de olhos, ele aparece na frente dela, sendo que as suas escravas sexuais caíram frente ao deslocamento súbito, ao serem puxadas abruptamente pela coleira.

O saiyajin estica o braço e Chichi sente que se choca contra uma parede dura.

Nisso, ela se levanta e tenta fugir, quando ele a segura no punho com apenas um braço, se divertindo frente às tentativas infrutíferas dela se libertar:

\- Me solta! Seu desgraçado!

Kakarotto rosna e retira a cauda da cintura, dosando a sua força, mas, fazendo questão de marcar o rosto dela com a sua cauda ao brandi-la como um chicote, tendo o efeito imediato de silenciá-la, enquanto ela caía no chão, com o rosto ensanguentado.

\- Obrigada, Kakarotto. Eu as peguei como escravas, porém, elas escaparam. – ele fala pegando Chichi – Ei! Era minha propriedade e você a danificou. Somente este Nappa pode danifica-la.

Kakarotto comenta com seu costumeiro mau humor:

\- Coloque esse animal na medical machine. Ademais, estou com um braço segurando as minhas escravas sexuais e, portanto, só me restam, disponíveis, um braço e uma cauda. Além disso, você deve disciplina-la e muito bem, pois, ela ofendeu um ser superior. Pelo visto, essa inferior precisa frequentar urgentemente o Centro de Disciplina de escravos. Ela é do tipo rebelde. Você vai ter muito trabalho em dobrá-la. Acredite, eu entendo de escravos e esse animal é do tipo rebelde.

\- É serio?! – nisso, olha para a terráquea ao erguê-la pelo pescoço, sem apertar, enquanto a mesma tentava se soltar – Ela é rebelde? Por que sou azarado? Quando pego duas escravas, uma tem que ser agressiva. E você sabe que adoro submissas. Pelo visto, terei um trabalho especial.

Ele decide que seria divertido disciplina-la, pessoalmente e então, tem uma ideia de punição.

\- Kakarotto, pode segura-la, por favor? – ele pede.

\- Saiba que o seu favor foi consumido. Uma em captura-la, agora a pouco. Porém, fiz dano a sua propriedade e por mais que caberia a você disciplina-la ou contratar uma disciplinadora particular ou leva-la a um Centro de disciplina, reconheço que não dosei direito a minha força. Vou mantê-la presa, por causa do dano, entendeu? – ele pergunta ameaçadoramente.

\- Claro. – Nappa fala sem graça.

Então, caminha até a escrava de cabelos rosados e rasga as roupas frágeis, a deixando nua, sendo que a mesma grita e se contorce.

Nisso, Chichi é presa no punho e se desespera, enquanto Kakarotto pergunta, tranquilamente, ao olhar para Nappa, sem sentir qualquer um dos golpes que ela aplicava nele:

\- Serão escravas sexuais, né?

\- Sim. Quero tentar um harém.

\- Boa sorte para não mata-las.

\- Não!

Chichi grita e esperneia, enquanto que Nappa se volta contra ela e a deixa nua e nisso, as arrasta pelos cabelos, com elas dividas entre lutar para se libertar, ou tentarem cobrir, de alguma forma, a sua nudez com as pernas e cabelos.

\- Eis a punição de vocês pela vergonha e stress que fizeram seu dono passar. Espero que no futuro sejam mais dóceis para não vivenciarem situações vexatórias públicas.

Ele fala cinicamente e olha para Kakarotto, erguendo-as, ao prendê-las pelos punhos, um em cada mão, exibindo-as.

\- Veja que belezas elas são... Possuem um belo corpo.

\- Tenho três.

Nisso, se vira para elas e ordena:

\- Fiquem na minha frente e nuas, agora.

Elas obedientemente tiram as roupas e a face de Nappa é de raiva, pois, elas obedeceram prontamente, sem pestanejar, enquanto que Kakarotto olha para as duas escravas dele que choravam e se desesperavam, falando:

\- A morena tem bons atributos, mas, confesse que essas duas jovens aqui, ganham dela e da outra.

\- É mentira! – então, ele fica pensativo e fala – precisamos de um júri.

Nisso, se voltam para um grupo de saiyajins e os chama, sendo que ao verem Kakarotto os chamando, se curvam rapidamente, sendo que os outros, em volta dele, pararam para olhar a cena, com sorrisos maliciosos, conforme viam as escravas nuas, começando um murmúrio entre eles, de qual era a melhor, sendo que havia opiniões divergentes.

\- Olhem para elas e falem quais são as melhores. Podem toca-las. Eu e Nappa autorizamos os toques. E não se preocupem, fiquem livres para falarem. Eu prometo pela minha honra que não vou punir ninguém, não importa o veredito que derem.

Os demais gemem de inveja, pois, eles queriam ser os juízes e por causa disso, passaram a sentir uma inveja mortal dos saiyajins que receberam autorização para tocá-las.

Tranquilos pela promessa de Kakarotto, sabendo que ele iria cumprir, eles olham cada uma delas atentamente e até tocam o corpo, com autorização dos donos, passando as mãos, inclusive na intimidade delas e enquanto as ryuushirojins ficaram quietas, as chikyuujins foram silenciadas pela cauda de Nappa, passando a soluçar e se contorcerem em dor, enquanto eram tocadas pelos "juízes".

Então, após pensarem, o grupo de "juízes" concorda que as ryuushirojins eram melhores, pois, o toque da pele delas era demasiadamente acetinado, mais do que as terráqueas, assim como a intimidade era mais macia que as das chikyuujins, além de terem um corpo mais belo, segundo o parecer deles.

Kakarotto comemora com um imenso sorriso presunçoso e Nappa cerra os dentes, saindo dali e bufando, praticamente as arrastando nuas:

\- Sacanagem... Até nisso, ele me supera. – fala amargurado – Se bem, que é melhor eu comprar algumas ryuushirojins e vou leva-las ao Centro de disciplina, pois, não quero mata-las.

O final ele comenta consigo mesmo, sendo que também enviaria as terráqueas ao Centro de disciplina de escravos, pois, reconhece que não era o mais indicado para disciplinar um escravo, conforme Raditz o alertou, quando comentou os seus planos para ele.

Portanto, resolveu procura-lo para buscar mais algumas dicas, pois, nunca teve um harém e normalmente, matava qualquer escrava durante o ato, devido à violência e dessa vez, queria mantê-las.

\- Vistam-se.

Kakarotto ordena e elas obedecem, sendo que ele sentia satisfação ao derrotar Nappa e põe-se a caminhar.

Na cidade principal de Bejiita, Bulma e seu pai avistavam prédios enormes e outros ovais, sendo que podiam ver casas na periferia da cidade, enquanto que desembarcavam de um veículo, em frente do edifício da Central de identificação e registro de escravos, que consistia em um prédio imenso, que ocupava uma quadra inteira.

Os cientistas eram organizados em filas, enquanto eram catalogados, assim como faziam exames físicos em busca de doenças ou incapacidade e inclusive ferimentos, uma vez que houve a explosão de uma parte do hangar, sendo que havia alguns escravos cientistas feridos, que estavam sendo tratados por uma equipe, sobre ordens do imperador.

Naquele instante, todos haviam sido trocados, sendo que Bulma odiou o fato de ser um macho saiyajin que a trocou e que aproveitou para tocar algumas áreas de seu corpo, desnecessariamente, compreendendo nesse momento, o motivo dos saiyajins terem se proposto a troca-los em vez dos escravos.

Então, após a seção vexatória para a chikyuujin, que sentia repugnância dos toques em sua pele, eles foram levados para serem cadastrados, assim como foi colocado novas coleiras, dessa vez definitivas e com controle de gravidade, devido à alta gravidade do planeta.

Após colocarem a coleira, foi feita uma marcação em seu ombro com laser, sendo que recebeu anestesia, uma vez que era uma escrava cientista. A marca gravada pela queimadura na pele era reservada a todos os escravos.

Após a queimadura, aplicaram um medicamento para aliviar, sendo que seria tratada por médicos, quando chegasse ao laboratório ou local designado para a mesma, enquanto orava para que fosse junto de seu genitor.

Ela sabia, que para os demais escravos, não havia anestesia e os mesmos eram presos firmemente em espécies de pilares, para que a máquina pudesse queimar a pele deles, desenhando a marca da escravidão, ao queimar a pele. Somente era fornecida anestesia, caso o dono assim desejasse e não pode deixar de sentir pena de todos que passavam por esse processo, sem qualquer anestesia local.

Após tudo isso, os Briefs se preparavam para partir junto com os outros escravos já cadastrados, quando a coleira de Bulma é puxada, assim como do seu pai, que se entreolham, sem entender, enquanto que um saiyajin os conduzia através da coleira, sem falar com eles, pois, para os saiyajins, não havia motivo para conversar com meros animais.

Os chikyuujins, por sua vez, não ousaram perguntar com medo de serem punidos, pois, um escravo só deveria falar sobre ordens expressas de seu dono ou responsável, se o mesmo autorizasse, sendo que ambos os cientistas tiveram muita dificuldade no início da escravidão, principalmente a filha mais nova dele, devido ao seu temperamento, ao contrário da mais velha, que se adaptou melhor e quase sem incidentes.

As marcas de punições cravadas nas costas de Bulma eram um lembrete das punições, que com o advento dos tempos, massacraram seu temperamento, tornando-a um ser servil e incapaz de falar qualquer ofensa, sendo que ela passou por um evento que a marcou a ferro em fogo, sendo o maior responsável por seu comportamento submisso e servil.

Esse ferimento fora feito, mais precisamente, em seu coração e teve que conter as lágrimas, pois, mesmo após anos, não conseguia deixar de chorar, quando estava sozinha, ao se recordar do que vivenciou, sendo que nunca esqueceria.

Então, começa a se perder nas recordações, que estavam lívidas, enquanto uma lágrima solitária caía de seus orbes azuis, assim como a culpa que a consumia, implacavelmente.


	37. Reminiscências amargas

**Notas da Autora**

Bulma se perde em reminiscências amargas como o fel...

Quando chegam ao laboratório designada, não percebe que...

Kakarotto tem uma ideia ao olhar para...

**Capítulo 37 - Reminiscências amargas**

Bulma se recorda do preço amargo que pagou quando respondeu rudemente ao seu mestre ryuushirojin e inclusive, cuspiu na cara dele, após uma sessão de castigo que não subjugou o seu temperamento, assim a insolência e a revolta que habitavam o seu interior, uma vez que as punições físicas não conseguiam subjuga-la por completo.

O preço amargo que pagou foi à vida da sua amada mãe, que foi violentada sexualmente por um grupo até a morte, com a mesma sendo forçada a assistir tudo, em troca de não fazerem nada contra o seu pai e a sua irmã.

Ela assistiu por horas a fio, enquanto chorava, copiosamente, sendo que Tights somente soube do ocorrido alguns dias depois.

Afinal, a mesma conseguia ser submissa, sem qualquer problema, ao contrário da irmã mais nova, que era geniosa.

Após horas de intenso sofrimento, sua genitora não respirava mais, enquanto que o espirito combativo e orgulhoso de Bulma havia desaparecido dentre as lágrimas de dor pela punição dupla, que ele executou facilmente, pois, foi descoberto que a mãe não era cientista e, portanto, não seria nenhuma perda.

O dono dos Briefs aplicou essa punição dupla, pois, castigos não eram suficientes para dobrar a língua da jovem e fez questão de culpa-la pelo ocorrido, devido a constante desobediência dela e a cientista concordava que a culpa era somente sua e de mais ninguém.

A chikyuujin é tirada de seus pensamentos, frente a um movimento súbito, que a deixou alarmada, percebendo após alguns segundos, que ambos foram segurados abruptamente na cintura pelo saiyajin sem qualquer aviso prévio.

Afinal, os saiyajins não falavam com animais, como viam as outras raças. Somente se dignavam a falar com um inferior, quando desejavam dar uma ordem. Dar satisfações a um mero animal, ao ver deles, era no mínimo ultrajante.

Na visão da chikyuujin, o que agravou o pavor deles, foi o fato do mesmo partir voando para o céu, com Bulma e seu pai se agarrando firmemente na cintura dele, pois, era a primeira vez que voavam.

Após alguns minutos, o medo que ambos sentiam, diminuía, gradativamente.

Então, a cientista ganha coragem para olhar em volta e após alguns segundos, faz sinal para o seu genitor olhar para onde ela apontava e ambos viram ao longe, distante da cidade, vários complexos de prédios e da cor alva, sendo que julgaram pela aparência dos mesmos, que se tratava de um complexo de laboratórios.

Nisso, avistam veículos grandes e estranhos que pararam, para em seguida começar o desembarque dos escravos cientistas, sendo que reconhecem muitos como sendo escravos que vieram no compartimento com eles. Os Briefs se entreolham, arqueando o cenho, não entendendo o motivo de não poderem ir junto com os demais.

Após alguns minutos, ambos agradecem, mentalmente, o fato do saiyajin pousar em frente a uma porta dupla imensa ornamentada com símbolos, que avistaram enquanto estavam no ar, identificando a construção como um palácio imenso e imponente, além de colossal, sendo que perceberam que anexo ao castelo, existia uma espécie de domo oval, consideravelmente grande, mas, que parecia se destacar e que se encontrava anexado a construção imponente.

O saiyajin começa a puxa-los pelas correntes luminosas que saíram das coleiras, enquanto as portas duplas eram abertas e conforme andavam, percebiam que havia uma entrada magnífica e mais para frente, uma espécie de pátio opulento na frente da construção suntuosa, com ambos vendo vários escravos cuidando dos jardins, assim como da limpeza e outros, correndo de um lado para o outro, os reconhecendo pelas coleiras.

Eles são levados até o lado do castelo, caminhando dentre esculturas imponentes de saiyajins, sendo que o caminho era todo calçado e conforme andavam, percebiam que estavam se dirigindo a espécie de domo circular alvo que avistaram do alto, sendo que ao se aproximarem, percebem que era espelhado e parecia bem iluminado, em contraste com o castelo ao lado, que tinha um ar mais sombrio, apesar da imponência que exibia.

As portas abrem automaticamente, assim que eles sobem os degraus que levava a entrada e ao pisarem dentro do domo, percebem que era bem construindo, sendo que havia uma espécie de recepção, assim como vários soldados saiyajins que faziam patrulhas e todos tinham algo na cintura, que os cientistas reconheceram a primeira vista como um chicote de energia, que surgia após apertar a base dos mesmos e que era muito usado, porque não deixava marcas visíveis, pois, feria somente a parte debaixo da pele, deixando o local extremamente dolorido.

O saiyajin que os puxava chega à recepção e fala rispidamente e autoritariamente a uma escrava que estava em frente a um monitor.

Os Briefs perceberam que ela tinha a pele clara, era baixa e possuía cabelos curtos e rosados, orbes vermelhos, além de um par de chifres curvados no lado da cabeça e usava um vestido de alça fino e curto de cor negra e que mal cobria as nádegas, sendo que a parte de cima deixava o colo da mesma, consideravelmente exposto.

\- O imperador mandou esses escravos para serem levados ao laboratório real principal.

\- Sim, senhor.

Ela fala humildemente, sem olha-lo, enquanto se levantava, prontamente, da cadeira e pegava de uma das gavetas um aparelho eletrônico que lembrava um bastão curto, tendo uma espécie de visor em um dos lados.

Nisso, ela se levanta com o aparelho na mão e passa na nuca deles, lendo a espécie de chip implantando para confirmar os dados no visor do aparelho e em seguida, aperta um botão, que os Briefs julgaram ser o botão que ativava o envio de informações ao computador.

A escrava digita rapidamente no painel e em seguia, alguns sons são escutados e depois, aparece uma mensagem no painel.

\- Já foram transferidos, senhor. O laboratório fica no terceiro andar.

Então, orienta o saiyajin, sem olhar nos olhos dele e com a voz mais humilde possível e após a escrava curvar-se, ele leva os cientistas até o laboratório designado, sendo que usa um elevador.

Então, chegam ao terceiro andar e eles saem, com o mesmo os puxando até uma porta dupla imensa.

Os Briefs avistam um saiyajin parado na frente dela, sendo provavelmente, um dos guardas e o mesmo digita uma sequência de números em um painel, flutuante, após conversar brevemente com aquele que trazia os cientistas.

Quando eles entram em uma espécie de hall, que dava para outro par de portas duplas, ele toca na coleira deles em um dos botões e a corrente se retraí, entrando na coleira, enquanto ele saia e fechava as portas duplas atrás dele.

Então, os Briefs olham para frente ao ouviram o som da outra porta dupla sendo aberta e ficam estáticos com o que viam, pois era algo que eles não imaginavam que existia, até aquele momento, por mais que soasse como estranho, devido a sua situação passada e atual, de escravos de alienígenas.

Era um alienígena de pele arroxeada, com um único olho na testa e uma espécie de crista reptiliana na cabeça, em vez de cabelos, sendo que o mesmo usava uma espécie de capa e exibia uma coleira no pescoço:

\- Sou o chefe dos escravos cientistas desse domo. Tenho que fiscalizar e criar relatórios. Vocês são os novos escravos cientistas do imperador. Nós somos escravos eleitos dentre todos para compor escravos exclusivos para o mesmo. Podem falar livremente conosco e caso precisem de auxilio para transportar algo pesado, podemos solicitar auxílio a alguns saiyajins, mas, nesse caso, eu terei que solicitar, ajuda, humildemente, em nome de quem pede tal auxílio para mover algum equipamento pesado.

-Entendemos... – Bulma fala, tentando não se abalar com o fato que ele tinha somente um único olho central.

Afinal, para a mesma, era algo perturbador.

\- Com o tempo irá se acostumar com a minha aparência. – ele fala seriamente, ao perceber a face da jovem, por mais que a terráquea tentasse disfarçar – Vamos. Tenho que apresenta-los a seleção exclusiva de escravos cientistas. Qual a raça de vocês?

\- Chikyuujins.

\- Era só o que me faltava... – ele comenta amargurado ao imaginar solicitando várias vezes ajuda para um saiyajin, por causa da fraqueza deles - Vocês são uma das raças mais fracas que existem, no universo mapeado pelos saiyajins.

\- Somos fracos... mas, nosso intelecto, no caso, o meu e do meu pai, compensam a fraqueza. E muito.

Bulma fala com certo orgulho e altivez, pois, os Briefs se orgulhavam de sua inteligência, mesmo que tenham sido reduzidos a meros escravos.

\- Que seja. Venham. – ele fala dando de ombros, enquanto os conduzia, falando amargurado. – Ainda acho que por causa de vocês, vou ter que falar mais vezes com um saiyajin, algo que repudio.

Nisso, eles o seguem, com o mesmo fechando a porta dupla atrás dele, com Bulma ficando boquiaberta ao ver o quanto era imensa a área do laboratório e que possuía dezenas de computadores, aparelhos tecnológicos, diversos tipos de analisadores e vários outros equipamentos, que não conseguiu reconhecer de imediato.

Ao olhar para cima, percebe que havia uma espécie de corredor que circundava a sala, cujo teto era transparente, sendo que saiyajins passavam, constantemente e ocasionalmente, olhavam para os escravos cientistas, algo que esperava, pois eram guardas.

\- Aproveitem o dia de hoje para pesquisar e aprender sobre o seu local de trabalho, assim como devem se inteirar de toda a tecnologia que trabalhamos no laboratório. Se tiverem qualquer dúvida, eu irei sana-la. Amanhã, vocês serão chamados pelo imperador. Ele irá falar um tipo que invenção que necessita e dará o prazo de um dia para desenvolverem um projeto e apresentar ao mesmo, em uma sala anexa desse laboratório, usada para apresentação de projetos.

\- Obrigado. – o senhor Briefs fala – Vamos nos inteirar da tecnologia, agora.

\- Ótimo. Vocês só tem o dia de hoje para se familiarizarem com o laboratório. Fiquem a vontade e acreditem, que para nós escravos, esse tempo é considerado um luxo.

\- Nós sabemos... – Bulma comenta.

Então, ele se retira para retornar a fiscalização das invenções dos demais escravos cientistas, enquanto que a cientista e seu pai andavam dentre alguns alienígenas que compunham o grupo seleto de escravos cientistas do imperador, analisando equipamentos e tirando ocasionais dúvidas, assim como analisavam um dos vários computadores no local.

Porém, ambos não notaram que o imperador os observava, atentamente, arqueando o cenho, ao observar mais atentamente Bulma, não compreendendo motivo de ter se dirigido aos laboratórios, apenas para vê-la.

Então, chicoteia a cauda no ar em irritação e sai dali, bufando, repudiando qualquer pensamento de ter relações com a sua escrava-cientista.

Afinal, nunca teve relações com inferiores, pois tinha seu orgulho e não queria se sujar com tais animais, sendo que sempre havia demasiada oferta de sexo com suas conterrâneas, que praticamente se jogavam em sua cama, apenas pela honra de serem amantes, mesmo temporárias, do imperador dos saiyajins.

Inclusive, achava repugnante o fato de que, a maioria esmagadora de sua raça se deitava com seres inferiores e indignos de sequer respirarem o mesmo ar do que eles.

A única coisa que o confortava, era o fato de que a sua raça nunca encontrou nenhuma outra compatível com a sua genética e, portanto, duvidava que os terráqueos fossem compatíveis, pois, havia muitas raças humanoides escravizadas e nunca nasciam mestiços delas.

Já que a sua raça se sujava ao se deitar com inferiores, pelo menos não precisaria sofrer com os bastardos e assim, os mesmos não iriam emporcalhar o poderoso sangue saiyajin, ao mistura-lo com meros animais.

Afinal ele já tinha muitos problemas e repudiaria ter que lidar com mestiços, no mínimo imundos a seu ver, caso surgissem.

Pois, além de serem bastardos inferiores, seriam criaturas fracas e patéticas, que iriam apenas sujar o nome dos saiyajins.

Distante do castelo, na área de desembarque, Bardock estava explicando a Hanako sobre os costumes e cultura saiyajin para ajudá-la na adaptação, quando surge Kakarotto, com seu costumeiro mau humor, puxando as suas três escravas sexuais pela espécie de corrente luminosa oriunda de cada coleira, sendo que seu estado de humor era tanto pelos relatórios, quanto pelo fato do seu genitor conversar com a sua escrava, com a mesma sorrindo discretamente, enquanto não apreciava a proximidade entre ambos e chegou ao ponto de ser obrigado a suprimir um rosnado, pois, não era uma atitude lógica, perante uma simples escrava, a seu ver.

Porém, o rosnado foi ouvido por Bardock, que olha para a sua cria mais nova e como se lesse o pensamento dele, fala:

\- Sabe que somente penso em sua mãe, Gine. Não tenho qualquer interesse em outra fêmea. Afinal, eu me vinculei a ela e vice-versa.

Ele percebeu que a carranca do seu filho suavizou um pouco, sendo que sabia que o mesmo olhou em seus olhos e viu a sinceridade em suas palavras.

\- Terminou os relatórios?

\- Não. Ainda falta entregar um, o seu.

\- Vou sair do planeta por alguns meses. Você deverá entregar a meu substituto para análise, enquanto estou ausente. O nome dele é Spinak (Spinak – espinafre).

\- Vou encaminhar a ele, então.

Nisso, sai dali e pega as correntes luminosas de Hanako e Kirara e parte com elas, que tornam a baixar o olhar, sendo que a chikyuujin acena discretamente, se despedindo de Bardock que corresponde, para depois se virar e suspirar cansado pelo gesto de seu filho para em seguida sair dali.

Após dar alguns passos, ouve uma voz familiar e vira o rosto na direção da voz.

\- Ouvi dizer que vai sair de Bejiita, velho. – Raditz comenta, enquanto se aproximava.

\- Sim. Você ouviu bem. Recebi autorização do imperador.

\- É sobre Gine?

\- Sim. Graças à ajuda de escravos cientistas, consegui encontrar a sua localização.

\- Entendo...

Ele comenta pensativo, sentindo um conflito intenso dentro dele, como quando era apenas uma criança, pois, ao mesmo tempo em que odiava sentir saudade dela, também apreciava a sua presença, sendo que sempre viveu com esses dois sentimentos ambíguos, embora que no fundo de seu ser, apreciava demasiadamente a companhia de sua genitora e iria apreciar revê-la, apesar dela ser uma saiyajin vergonhosa para os padrões de sua raça por causa de seu coração gentil e amável.

\- Bem, tenha uma boa viagem e boa sorte, velho.

Ele se despede, enquanto retornava para o hangar da nave do seu esquadrão, para terminar alguns relatórios padrões realizados no desembarque de escravos.

Então, Bardock caminha em direção ao hangar que a sua nave se encontrava, enquanto apertava um botão do scouter, acessando menus, até acessar uma lista de contatos e após alguns minutos, encontra o número de identificação que procurava, dentre as últimas chamadas efetuadas pelo scouter, que apareceu na tela do mesmo, pois, havia entrado em contato com esse saiyajin quando estava com Hanako e naquele momento, se certificava do contato, através da identificação do mesmo:

\- Aqui é o general Bardock. Quanto tempo falta para terminar a revisão funcional em minha nave, assim como o abastecimento da mesma?

\- Daqui a duas horas, ela estará operacional. Os escravos revisaram o computador de bordo, fazendo o upload dos dados recém-adquiridos pelo computador central, conforme a descrição da ordem de serviço.

\- Muito bom. Bardock desliga.

Nisso, ele desconecta a ligação e em seguida, recebe uma ligação de Brokko, mal humorado:

\- General Bardock. Precisamos que desbloqueie o campo de proteção energética e a porta.

\- Vou desbloquear agora.

Ele acessa alguns menus e após selecionar os números pertencentes à senha, ele vê uma indicação, confirmando que havia desligado os sistemas.

\- Pronto, já podem entrar.

\- Vamos, homens. Peguem eles logo!

Então, após alguns minutos, fala:

\- Já pode reativar os sistemas, já pegamos os escravos. Brokko desliga.

Então, o scouter fica mudo e Bardock torna a digitar a senha, para ativar a barreira e trancar a porta, sendo que os sensores indicavam que não havia ninguém dentro da mansão.

Após duas horas, sendo que parou em uma espécie de refeitório público para pedir porções generosas de carne, se levanta após comer tudo o que solicitou, para em seguida, se dirigir até o hangar designado para a sua nave, pois, recebeu uma chamada do responsável das naves, que informou que a mesma já estava preparada para partir.

Ele tinha orgulho daquela nave, que era uma casa móvel, que inclusive possuía uma área de treino.

Afinal, naves pessoais não eram acessíveis para a maioria dos saiyajins, pois, havia a manutenção semestral, assim como a necessidade de pagar um local para deixa-la estacionada. Portanto, isso o fazia se orgulhar ainda mais, inclusive pelo fato de ser o último modelo lançado.

Afinal, desejava voltar com Gine e a sua cria, em grande estilo e luxo.

Claro que sabia que com a vinda dos Briefs, precisaria comprar uma nave nova ou leva-la para reconfiguração, já que iriam mostrar o esquema de capsulas. Ele viu isso em suas visões, sendo que eles nunca haviam mostrado as cápsulas para ninguém.

Longe dali, Kakarotto puxava Hanako, Kirara e as suas três escravas sexuais pela corrente, se dirigindo até a Central de Identificação e Registro, quando olha para a nekomata e tem uma ideia súbita, sorrindo de lado, acabando por alarmar a gata, frente a tal face que exibia, sendo que Hanako também fica apavorada.


	38. Central de Identificação e Registro

**Notas da Autora**

Kirara sente seu ódio aumentar ainda mais, se era possível, quando ele...

Kakarotto passa a ficar irritado, perante o comportamento incompreensível dele, em relação à Hanako.

Yo!

Eu mudei a capa do capítulo anterior, pois, encontrei uma imagem excelente, que retrata bem a face da Kirara, frente ao olhar de Kakarotto.

Tenham uma boa leitura XDDDDD

**Capítulo 38 - Central de Identificação e Registro de escravos**

Kakarotto pega subitamente a nekomata, enquanto a mesma fazia uma espécie de grunhido, algo que agradou o saiyajin, que a colocou em cima de um dos braços e pôs-se a massagear o pelo da mesma, enquanto ouvia rosnados audíveis que o agradavam, ficando surpreso pelo fato de se divertir tanto ao vê-la ficar estressada e igualmente irada.

Em seguida, a segura pelo lombo, erguendo-a, enquanto notava os olhos grandes que estavam coléricos e fala, sorrindo de canto:

\- Você é mesmo macia... Quando eu tiver que ir a alguma missão e precise ficar me deslocando pelo planeta, vou requisita-la como cama, pois, sei que pode ficar ainda maior do que isso, né?

"_Eu sou agora uma cama?!"_

A nekomata pensa, lançando um olhar que podia gelar o inferno, percebendo que ele parecia se divertir e isso a irritava ainda mais.

"_Por favor, Kirara-chan... Não suportaria vê-la sendo punida... Já me deitei em cima de você."_

"_Mas, era você. Estamos falando do bastardo que pretende se divertir com você."_

"_Mas..."_

\- Bem, se você não mostrar a sua outra forma, quando eu me divertir com Hanako, você irá assistir. O que acha? – pergunta com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

A nekomata engole em seco e a chikyuujin perde a cor de suas bochechas, enquanto olhava apavorada para a sua amiga e em seguida para o seu dono, pois, já seria vexatório apenas com ele e se sua amiga assistisse, seria ainda pior e não conseguiria olha-la por muito tempo, sem sentir vergonha.

Kakarotto fica satisfeito ao ver que a cabeça da nekomata caía, indicando a rendição da mesma e então, a solta, com a mesma caindo de pé, graciosamente, deixando-o maravilhado:

\- Como ela consegue? – ele se volta para a chikyuujin – responda.

\- Ela é uma espécie de gato, Kakarotto-sama. Os felinos são especialmente hábeis, além de poderem saltar distâncias incríveis. Agilidade e habilidade são marcas dos felinos.

A chikyuujin fala humildemente, olhando-o, conforme ele pedia, sendo que via o medo e isso o incomodava, embora fosse algo quase imperceptível e rapidamente reprime tal sentimento, pois, era algo impróprio para se sentir perante uma escrava.

Desanimada, Kirara se concentra e seu corpo reluz, sendo envolto em chamas também, algo que o surpreendeu, pois, parecia um pequeno tornado envolto em chamas, que reluzia e quando o brilho cessa, revela um corpo imenso, tendo da cabeça ao chão, aproximadamente, dois metros e sessenta centímetros de tamanho e três metros e oitenta centímetros de comprimento da cernelha até a anca. Da anca até a ponta das duas caudas felpudas, exibia um metro e quarenta centímetros de comprimento, passando a exibir presas afiadas, assim como um par de caninos alvos proeminentes, com o saiyajin percebendo que chamas irromperam das patas, após ela se transformar e em seguida, se extinguiram.

Surpreso com a transformação, flutua para passar a mão no lombo dela, sobre um rosnado de ira da mesma, que o divertia, confirmando que mantinha a maciez de quando estava no tamanho menor.

Nisso, olha para os lados e fica satisfeito ao ver a face surpresa dos seus conterrâneos, sendo que alguns estavam estáticos, percebendo também que os escravos estavam boquiabertos ao verem um ser pequeno, ficar imenso e igualmente imponente.

Adorando a atenção que ela chamava, ele fala:

\- Quando sair comigo, você deverá assumir essa forma, de repente, quando estivemos rodeados de pessoas. Entendeu?

O saiyajin pergunta, segurando a mandíbula dela, fazendo-a olhar para ele, que se vê refletido nas íris cor de sangue, assim como o desejo da nekomata de trucida-lo, algo que o agradou e o fez rir, levemente, pois, fazia tempo que não se divertia.

Resignada, recordando-se da ameaça dele e pela amizade que nutria com Hanako, balança afirmativamente a cabeça.

\- Ótimo. Ainda bem que é racional. Facilita o meu trabalho. Agora venha.

Conforme Kirara caminhava, exibindo em suas mandíbulas, um par de presas pontiagudas proeminentes e olhos grandes, assim como um corpo imenso, todos davam passagem, enquanto ficavam surpresos, outros boquiabertos, lutando para acreditar que um ser daqueles era real, sendo que alguns sentiam inveja de Kakarotto por ter uma fera tão imponente e majestosa.

Inclusive, questionavam-se, como ele conseguiu um ser desses, pois queriam um para eles, também.

\- Antes de irmos para a minha mansão, precisamos passar na Central de Identificação e de Registro de escravos. Falta um procedimento em vocês.

Hanako e Kirara se entreolham, até que Kakarotto se vira para a chikyuujin e como se lesse os pensamentos delas, fala:

\- O procedimento consiste em usarem um laser em sua pele, para marca-la, ao colocarem o símbolo dos escravos de Bejiita, assegurando assim que não sejam retiradas do planeta, sendo uma das várias medidas tomadas para evitar a retirada de escravos. Claro, os saiyajins que possuem alto cargo podem retirar apenas seus escravos pessoais, sendo que precisam retornar com eles para Bejiita, após voltarem da missão. Devido a certas peculiaridades de nossa raça, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder escravos ou então, vendê-los. Todos os escravos capturados em uma conquista ficam em Bejiita, pois, muitos morrem em decorrência do trabalho que executam, ou se matam, nesse caso, os escravos sexuais ou então, são mortos, por acidente, quando há a lua cheia no planeta.

A cor das bochechas de Hanako é drenada e a nekomata fica com medo, embora sentisse ainda mais raiva por Kakarotto, enquanto controlava o rosnado que queria brotar no fundo de sua garganta. Já as demais escravas, apenas tremem de medo, imaginando a dor.

\- Podemos fazer mais um acordo e você irá permitir que a nekomata não sinta nada, além de você. Há a opção da anestesia local para os escravos, para que não sintam a dor da pele sendo queimada pelo laser, assim como são vendados. Mas, isso é opcional. Posso solicitar para vocês e pagar por esse procedimento adicional O que acha?

A ryuusou arqueia o cenho para ele, enquanto o olhava desconfiada, pois, sabia que o seu dono não faria algo tão gentil, de graça e como se lesse o pensamento dela, o saiyajin fala, com um sorriso malicioso, que a fez tremer de medo.

\- Claro que exijo algo em troca... Você deverá masturbar o meu pênis, sempre que eu acordar e também quando eu solicitar, além de fazer sexo oral. Claro, que irei fazer em você também como um bônus.

Ela fica intensamente ruborizada, enquanto não compreendia como era feito algo assim e ao perceber a confusão no rosto de sua escrava, pega a mão dela e coloca em cima de seu membro, fazendo-a corar ainda mais, enquanto a nekomata virava o seu focinho para o lado, controlando a sua raiva e vontade imensurável de arrancar a cabeça do saiyajin.

\- Masturbar consiste em massagear o meu pênis com as suas mãos. Vou ensina-la como. O ato de coloca-lo na boca é sexo oral. Entendeu? – Kakarotto fala com a voz rouca, sentindo um intenso prazer com o toque dela – Vou ensina-la a fazer do jeito que eu gosto. Por sorte, sou um instrutor bem paciente, quando o assunto é sexo, acredite.

Então, solta a mão da chikyuujin que a recolhe, imediatamente, enquanto cora violentamente, evitando olhar para ele e para os lados, enquanto que não conseguia sequer imaginar, colocando o membro dele em sua boca.

\- Temos um acordo? Não quero usar dispositivos especiais em sua boca para que não morda, para garantir o sexo oral. – vê a face dela confusa e extremamente corada, que o faz sorrir - Esses dispositivos consistem de uma argola, presa por uma tira em seu rosto, que a obriga a ficar com a boca aberta, enquanto cobre os seus dentes. Com certeza, deve ser demasiadamente incômodo. Eu precisei usar nelas, devido à relutância.

\- Mas, a promessa feita a inferiores não tem valor para vocês, Kakarotto-sama. – ela fala em um fio de voz.

O saiyajin bufa e depois, fala:

\- Quer arriscar uma promessa ou não arriscar e enfrentar a dor do laser, assim como a sua amiga, aqui no lado. – ele aponta com o polegar para a nekomata, adorando o olhar de ódio da mesma.

Hanako pensa e descobre que não pode negar a promessa, pois, não suportaria ver a sua amiga, Kirara sofrendo. Se pudesse aliviar ou então, impossibilitar a dor, assim faria.

Na verdade, não havia nenhuma opção e sim, apenas uma escolha e que consistia no fato de concordar com as exigências descabidas e igualmente pervertidas dele, em troca da anestesia.

A chikyuujin suspira e o saiyajin fala confiante, já prevendo a resposta dela:

\- Pelo visto, temos um acordo.

\- Sim... Eu concordo. Afinal, pelo que eu entendi, de um jeito ou de outro, terei que fazer essas coisas para você...

A humana fala corada, sem olhar para ele, não conseguindo repetir as palavras masturbação e sexo oral, assim como pênis.

\- Se quebrar o acordo, irei pagar para fazerem a marca no outro lado, sem anestesia e ainda por cima, será feito duas vezes. Entendeu? – ele fala em uma ameaça velada, pois, não confiava em animais para manter a promessa.

\- Vou cumpri-la... Tenho a minha honra. Ou o que sobrou dela, após ser despojada de muitas coisas. Não se preocupe senhor. – ela fala humildemente.

Aceitando a promessa dela, mas, ainda desconfiado, pois, Freeza foi um exemplo demasiadamente marcante para os saiyajins, que apenas garantiam a promessa a seus conterrâneos, pois, havia a honra e orgulho.

Já, as demais raças, não eram dignas de promessas e ademais, caso fizessem uma, não eram obrigados a cumprir, pois, em situação semelhante, não cumpririam. O arcosiano demonstrou de forma marcante e duradoura, a falta de honra das outras raças e a vil traição.

Conforme eles caminhavam, Hanako observava as parcas lojas, sendo que a maioria delas era direcionada a uma pequena parte da população que consistia de alienígenas, cuja raça era subjugada ao império em troca de não serem escravizados, fornecendo desde tecnologia, até criaturas para alimentação dos mesmos.

Havia poucos tipos de comércios em Bejiita, uma vez que os hábitos de consumo dos saiyajins eram limitados por ser uma raça guerreira.

Portanto, tais comércios, a maioria esmagadora, eram direcionados para o consumo dos alienígenas.

Um dos poucos comércios que mais eram usados pelos saiyajins, consistia naqueles que vendiam vestimentas para os escravos, assim como o Centro de Disciplina de Escravos, onde os escravos eram enviados para serem disciplinados, para se tornarem extremamente obedientes, executando exemplarmente as ordens que eram dadas por seus donos, sendo algo opcional, sendo que havia, inclusive, Disciplinadores particulares, que consistiam de saiyajins de poder baixo, que disciplinavam os escravos na casa do dono do mesmo.

Já, o Domo, fornecia bebidas e petiscos, assim como possuía arenas protegidas, individualmente por um campo energético, que impedia que os oponentes ou ataques, atingissem um saiyajin em outra arena, permitindo que os mesmos lutassem, sendo um dos estabelecimentos mais populares, sendo que os domos eram divididos em classes.

Se um saiyajin de outra classe entrasse em um Domo de uma classe não pertencente à dele, todos os saiyajins se uniam para ataca-lo. Somente as fêmeas podiam andar livremente entre os Domos, independente de sua Classe, assim como aqueles que estivessem sobre ordens do Imperador.

Havia também a Toca, que fornecia escravos de graça para o vencedor, através de torneios de luta, além de fornecer o aluguel de escravos sexuais em troca de pagamento, cujo valor variava de acordo com a classe do saiyajin e frente a tal pensamento, ela sente uma intensa dor e tristeza, ao pensar no sofrimento desses escravos e que de fato, era preferível a liberdade na morte, impedindo assim de continuar vivendo o inferno em vida.

A Central de Distribuição de Carnes e a Central de Identificação e Registro de Escravos eram prédios regidos somente por saiyajins, sendo que possuíam escravos alienígenas, assim como a Domo e a Toca.

Os alienígenas de raças subjugadas podiam adquirir escravos, mas, não podiam retirar os mesmos do planeta. Tentar retirar um era um crime severo punido com a morte, após uma tortura violenta.

Essas parcas raças subjugadas, pagavam para que não fossem escravizados, sendo que não possuíam monarca próprio ou um chefe, pois, esses foram despostos pelo império de Bejiita e mortos, isso quando não eram transformados em escravos sexuais dos saiyajins de Elite, que governavam esses planetas em nome do império, sendo que havia saiyajins que habitavam o planeta, auxiliando na fiscalização.

Em contrapartida, a população tinha a segurança de não serem escravizados, assim como contavam com alguma proteção, desde que mantivessem o "pagamento".

Os monarcas eram os únicos que eram escravizados, se tornando escravos sexuais, sendo castrados, previamente, para que não gerassem descendentes com o seu sangue, interrompendo assim a continuidade da linhagem, quando não eram mortos, fazendo parte da oferta da raça, em troca de não serem escravizados.

Normalmente, o povo invadia o castelo e davam os monarcas, após capturarem os mesmos, pois os saiyajins faziam questão de avisar a todos sobre a "proposta" e frente a isso, tal raça fazia qualquer coisa para ter a chance de ser poupada, inclusive, entregar seus próprios conterrâneos.

Nesse caso, a família real ou a família do chefe.

Os de Elite e de Primeira Classe eram responsáveis pela fiscalização e, portanto, possuíam os melhores cargos, uma vez que os cargos que os saiyajins podiam ocupar eram ditados pela Classe que o mesmo pertencia.

Os de Segunda classe, os mais poderosos da mesma, se tornavam soldados reais. Os demais lideravam os grupos de ataque, formados pelos de Terceira Classe, uma vez que esta Classe representava a "massa" de Bejiita. Claro, havia alguns saiyajins de Terceira Classe, cujo poder estava próximo dos de Segunda Classe, que também lideravam esses grupos.

Os demais da Terceira Classe, que não conseguiam ser aceitos em um grupo de ataque, eram direcionados para a Central de Distribuição de carnes, sendo algo considerado vexatório, pois, indicava o quanto eram fracos para o padrão de uma Terceira Classe.

As profissões inferiores e subalternas eram direcionadas aos escravos que formavam a força de trabalho, ou então, eram usados para darem prazer. Nesse caso, os escravos sexuais.

A chikyuujin treme a menção de serem usados para o prazer, mais do que para a força de trabalho, sendo que sabia disso tudo, graças a Bardock, pois, ele não se limitou, somente, a ensinar a cultura de seus conterrâneos.

Também contou sobre o método usado para pagamento que consistia no fornecimento do número de identificação do saiyajin pelo mesmo, sendo que o sistema enviava uma mensagem ao scouter deles.

O valor só era debitado da conta criada automaticamente, assim que o saiyajin começava a trabalhar, após o mesmo confirmar o valor do débito, assim como o local que solicitou o pagamento, sendo a forma que encontraram de pagar com praticidade e rapidez, algo que a surpreendeu, com o mesmo explicando, após ela questionar sobre o scouter, e informou que o saiyajin também possuía um bando de dados pessoal, atrelado a sua conta financeira.

Quando o aparelho era destruído, ele precisava fornecer a numeração do mesmo, informando ao sistema a destruição, para em seguida adquirir um novo scouter fornecido pelo Império, para instalar todos os dados do aparelho anterior no novo, assim como o registrava no sistema, para que fosse reconhecido como sendo dele.

Em virtude disso, os saiyajins faziam o backup dos dados de seus aparelhos no sistema, para que caso fosse destruído, pudessem repor muitas informações, assim como contatos salvos no mesmo.

Ele aproveitou para explicar a Hanako, também, sobre o processo de formação dos saiyajins.

O Centro de treinamento era para os saiyajins que saíam da cápsula de crescimento e frequentavam até os doze anos, sendo que moravam exclusivamente no Centro de Treinamento, que era imenso, ocupando áreas gigantescas, localizadas longe dos centros urbanos, em locais consideravelmente inóspitos.

Explicou que nesse local eram ensinadas técnicas de sobrevivência em um ambiente feroz e repleto de perigos, com diversas feras soltas e saibamans, sendo que os saibamans somente eram usados no Centro de treinamento para segunda classe em diante. No de Terceira Classe, só havia feras.

Após enfrenta-los e derrota-los, os saiyajins os comiam, pois, eles precisavam cuidar de si mesmos, já que tinham uma idade considerável, após saírem das capsulas de crescimento.

Nesse local havia também instrutores, que ensinavam os princípios da luta e sobre orgulho. Dormir era considerado um luxo, pois, obrigavam o jovem a ficar sempre atento a sua volta, pois, era aceito e incentivado os ataques sorrateiros dentre os saiyajins, através de emboscadas.

Os feridos eram levados por escravos até as diversas máquinas medicinais disponíveis no local, sendo que esses escravos andavam em grupos e armados, para se protegerem das feras, quando iam resgatar algum saiyajin, que ativava um botão do seu scouter, solicitando ajuda.

Nos Centros de Treinamento de Segunda classe em diante, eram saiyajins de Terceira classe que retiravam os feridos, por causa dos saibamans.

Ocasionalmente, os saiyajins muito fracos morriam em decorrência dos ferimentos e isso era visto como algo normal, pois, indicava que o mesmo era absurdamente fraco e, portanto, imprestável como saiyajin, sendo algo esperado e uma forma de evitar que os muito fracos, deixassem descendentes, ao morrerem cedo.

Em suma, era praticada uma seleção dentre os mais aptos e menos aptos, cujo destino dos fracos era somente a morte.

Após os doze anos, eram enviados aos Ginásios, onde era desenvolvido o orgulho extremo, assim como era aperfeiçoado as técnicas de batalha. Os instrutores eram os saiyajins mais poderosos daquela classe e os jovens ficavam no local até os dezoito anos, ao comparar com o tempo dos humanos.

Inclusive, para que o saiyajin fosse aceito no Ginásio, mesmo para o Ginásio de Terceira Classe, era exigido um nível mínimo de poder para frequentar o local.

Os que não conseguiam, voltavam para o Centro de Treinamento, até conseguirem que algum grupo os aceitasse. Caso não conseguissem até atingirem a maioridade, eram transferidos para a Central de Distribuição de carnes, pois, eram fracos demais para participarem de alguma missão e tal trabalho era considerado vexatório e igualmente humilhante, pois, demonstrava ao quanto ele era fraco.

Hanako ficou surpresa, ao saber, através de Bardock, que até os vinte e um anos, comparando com a idade humana, os saiyajins eram considerados filhotes.

Após os vinte anos, começava o processo de amadurecimento, que durava um ano e aos vinte e um anos, era considerado um adulto, atingindo a maturidade sexual, sendo capaz de procriar, podendo se vincular em uma ligação falsa, ao escolher um parceiro de procriação, como eles chamavam os companheiros que usavam somente para se acasalar, sendo o mesmo a vida inteira, a menos que o parceiro morra. Aí, escolhem outro.

Ele chegou a citar sobre a ligação verdadeira e que dos saiyajins, somente ele e Gine a possuía. Embora que acreditava que outros a possuíam, apesar de não saberem, ainda e temia que eles descobrissem tarde demais, pois, a ligação verdadeira era tida como um mito e eles ainda não compreendiam a totalidade da mesma.

Conforme Bardock explicou o pouco que compreendia sobre a ligação verdadeira, Hanako lhe falou que parecia com a ideia das almas gêmeas e o saiyajin concordou que era estranhamente similar, quando ela explicou o que consistia tal ideia, com o mesmo percebendo as semelhanças entre elas.

Apesar de estar muito curiosa, sobre os saiyajins que não haviam reconhecido a ligação verdadeira, assim como percebeu a demasiada preocupação que ele possuía em relação a isso, o mesmo não revelou quem eram e a chikyuujin não sabia que Bardock se referia a Vegeta e Bulma, Raditz e Tights, assim como para ela e Kakarotto.

Após alguns minutos, sai de seus pensamentos, um tanto chateada ao se recordar que o genitor do seu dono não forneceu os nomes ou quem eles eram, apesar de que, com certeza, não saberia quem eram, mesmo que ele falasse.

Então, após suspirar, olha para frente e percebe que chegaram a Central de Identificação e Registro de Escravos, com Hanako percebendo o quanto o edifício era imenso, ocupando, ao todo, uma quadra inteira, pelo que desconfiava.

A chikyuujin não percebeu que Kakarotto a observou o tempo todo, procurando ocultar a preocupação que odiava sentir por ela, pela mesma ser apenas a sua escrava, sendo que bufa, quando percebe que a humana sai de seus pensamentos.

Já, Hanako, não compreende o motivo dele bufar, assim como da cauda na cintura se contorcer, como se estivesse com raiva.

Porém, dá de ombros, pois, não fez nada de errado e, portanto, não precisava temer ou perder tempo pensando na atitude dele.

Eles entram e caminham dentre corredores, sendo que Kakarotto fez questão da nekomata entrar na sua forma verdadeira, provocando surpresa em que via e em outros, medo, ao verem as presas pontiagudas.

Em relação aos saiyajins havia inveja, pois, adoravam feras e aquela era uma fera com aparência feroz e igualmente linda, sendo que percebiam o quanto era submissa e isso os agradava demasiadamente e os mesmos passaram a invejar mortalmente Kakarotto, enquanto desejavam, ardentemente, saber como ele conseguiu o belo exemplar da fera.

Após alguns minutos, eles chegam a uma porta dupla e as mesmas abrem quando o sensor identifica a entrada de pessoas, revelando uma espécie de laboratório.

Então, um escravo cientista se aproxima com uma prancheta holográfica e Kakarotto fala:

\- Preciso marcar as minhas escravas com o laser, segundo a lei de Bejiita. Elas já estão cadastradas. Meu número de identificação 456789456.

\- Já localizei o senhor. Kakarotto-sama? Líder do esquadrão Alfa?

\- Sim.

\- As escravas são E01026, EF01027, E01028, E01029 e E0130?


	39. Procedimento e surpresa

**Notas da Autora**

O procedimento de cadastro prossegue para ser finalizado com a marcação na pele do símbolo dos escravos de Bejiita.

Hanako surpreende Kakarotto e os demais, quando...

Kirara decide extravasar sua ira em...

**Capítulo 39 - Procedimento e surpresa**

\- Isso mesmo. As escravas E01026 e EF01027 usarão anestesia e serão vendadas.

\- Anotado. O custo será de vinte mil ziar (raiz ao contrário).

\- Aceito o valor.

Hanako compreende que eram os números de identificação deles e os que ele citou, eram dela e de sua amiga.

Nisso, o scouter de Kakarotto apita, informando o valor e se ele reconhece.

Então, o mesmo clica, reconhecendo o valor e frente a esse reconhecimento, a quantidade é debitada da conta dele e em menos de um minuto, outro som é emitido pela prancheta holográfica, onde alguns dados pipocaram e o escravo cientista fala, após analisá-los:

\- Pagamento efetuado. Por favor, por aqui, Kakarotto-sama.

Então, eles são guiados até o local designado e Hanako observa que era uma sala de tamanho considerável, sendo que havia uma espécie de coluna eletrônica grossa, com alguns buracos em lugares estranhos.

Havia ainda outros equipamentos que não conseguia discernir e nem desejava compreender, pois eram aparelhos usados por monstros.

Portanto, a seu ver, eram igualmente monstruosos, assim como o ato de queimar a pele de alguém como se fosse gado.

A jovem percebe que havia alguns saiyajins fortes e musculosos sentados em uma mesa, conversando e bebendo, enquanto que dois cientistas conversavam mais afastados em outra mesa, com a chikyuujin notando a ausência de coleira neles, que exibiam uma postura humilde, somente em relação aos saiyajins, pois, em relação aos escravos, eles agiam arrogantemente, sendo que possuíam, também, uma espécie de prancheta holográfica, uma vez que a pegaram, quando se levantaram das cadeiras para irem em direção a eles.

Frente a tais observações, deduziu que ambos pertenciam a alguma das raças que deviam submissão aos saiyajins em troca de não serem escravizados, fornecendo tecnologia ou outro material que eles precisassem, conforme Bardock explicou para ela, sendo que nesses planetas havia saiyajins poderosos para fiscaliza-los, assim como o mais poderoso deles, era o governante supremo do planeta, pois, os saiyajins não reconheciam reis ou líderes, cujos títulos eram retirados e se tornavam meros membros do povo, sendo que o rei supremo do planeta e a família dele eram convertidos em escravos e castrados, previamente, quando não eram mortos.

\- Kakarotto-sama. Sou o líder dos cientistas, Royache. Irei fiscalizar a marcação.

\- Primeiro a escrava E01026.

Nisso, ela pega o braço de Hanako e a puxa, para ficar na frente dele.

\- Senhores, por favor.

Nisso, os saiyajins se aproximam dela e um deles a pega, bruscamente, enquanto que Kakarotto não entendia o motivo de sentir ciúmes quando outro macho a tocou, sendo que foi obrigado a suprimir um rosnado de ira que ameaçou formar em sua garganta.

O saiyajin que a levava percebeu a ira nos orbes ônix e fala, humildemente, pois, conhecia o guerreiro a sua frente:

\- Lamento, Kakarotto-sama. Mas, há um posicionamento correto do escravo. Logo, teremos que posicionar a sua propriedade.

O saiyajin tenta controlar a sua possessividade que era descabida a seu ver, pois, ela era somente escrava dele.

Então, Hanako é levada bruscamente a espécie de máquina, formada por uma coluna larga e um dos saiyajin fixa seu pescoço, assim como o seu braço e o outro saiyajin, o outro braço dela e uma das pernas.

A chikyuujin está assustada e nisso, ouve um barulho e seu pescoço é preso por uma argola energética, assim como os seus braços e as suas pernas, sendo que um dos saiyajin usou uma de suas pernas para empurrar a perna esquerda dela para ser corretamente presa pela argola energética, cujo aro se adaptava ao escravo, deixando-o firmemente preso e incapaz de se mexer.

Então, a parte da estranha mesa eletrônica regride na altura do ombro esquerdo dela, expondo-o e nisso, uma máquina circular é posicionada com uma espécie de ponta fina que brilhava com uma luz vermelha e alguns números são digitados na mesma.

Outro cientista termina de digitar e fala:

\- O laser está pronto. Eu ajustei para a raça laiyari, já que a pele dos humanos lembra muito o dessa raça, no quesito fraqueza.

\- Sim. É com esse fator que estamos trabalhando. Afinal, não tivemos tempo de pesquisar qual o fator do laser que deveria ser utilizado para não penetrar demasiadamente os músculos.

Antes que os procedimentos prosseguissem, um dos cientistas lia os dados que apareciam em um monitor ao lado dele e arqueia o cenho, apertando várias vezes o mesmo botão e em seguida, olha para Kakarotto e fala:

\- Kakarotto-sama, nós não conseguimos encontrar o chip implantado nela. A máquina não conseguiu identifica-lo. Foi colocado? Quem fez o registro dela no sistema?

O saiyajin sorri malignamente e fala, sendo que pelo canto dos olhos a chikyuujin viu o sorriso e ficou apavorada:

\- Eu fiz o registro dela. Vocês vão precisar de um scanner portátil. Eu fui original ao implantar o chip nela, considerando a classe que ela pertence. Procurem pelo mesmo, no monte pubiano dela.

Ele nota que a sua escrava não entendeu o termo, percebendo o grau de inocência e se diverte, com a mesma não compreendo o motivo da diversão dele, apesar de ficar alarmada, pois, com certeza, não era algo bom.

Então, a chikyuujin compreende o que seu dono falou, arregalando os olhos ao verem os alienígenas erguerem uma espécie de bastão pequeno, contendo um leitor, sendo que descem em frente ao seu corpo, até posicionarem em cima de sua intimidade, para em seguida erguerem o vestido, com ela se contorcendo e agradecendo o fato que improvisou uma calcinha com um pano consideravelmente largo e grosso.

Eles apoiam e leem, sendo que notou a face de desânimo dos saiyajins ao lado dela, que esperavam ver algo, assim como de Kakarotto e apesar de vexatório, ela consegue sorrir vitoriosa, pois, seu dono não contava com a calcinha que ela fez, sendo que parecia mais com um maiô bem largo do que com uma peça íntima, propriamente dita, enquanto que se encontrava intensamente corada.

Já, a nekomata rosnava enfurecida para Kakarotto, abrindo suas mandíbulas, enquanto lutava e muito para conter seu desejo de avançar para cima dele e trucida-lo, por mais que soubesse que não conseguiria cumprir o seu intento tão almejado.

Porém, como ele estava chateado pelo que a sua escrava fez, lança um olhar de aviso para Kirara, que se silencia, não por medo dele, mas, sim, por medo do que ele fizesse em relação a sua amiga.

Porém, após alguns minutos, Kakarotto percebe que o fato deles não verem à intimidade dela, sendo que somente ele viu, o agradou imensamente, por mais estranho que fosse e ao olhar para ela, decidiu que em público, a humana usaria roupas que a cobririam quase que por inteiro, pois, somente ele podia ver o corpo dela e mais ninguém, fazendo surgir nele uma possessividade sem limites, assim como certo prazer, ao perceber o quanto a chikyuujin foi esperta ao cobrir a sua intimidade com um pano grosso, sendo que a visão deles vendo a intimidade dela, caso não tivesse tal pano grosso, o irritou, demasiadamente, embora que momentos antes, teria adorado fazê-la passar ainda mais vergonha.

Nisso, o cientista ergue o aparelho e aperta algumas vezes um botão, até que fica satisfeito com os dados e faz um sinal para o cientista que estava ao seu lado, com algo na mão, esperando a autorização.

Esse outro cientista se aproxima e se posiciona ao lado dela, cobrindo com um equipamento circular, uma área considerável do ombro esquerdo da humana, sendo que ela sente pequenas agulhas furando-a, provocando uma leve ardência e depois, dormência na área.

Enquanto isso, outro a venda, para que não visse a marcação, com Kakarotto sentindo o forte cheiro de medo dela e o tremor, sendo que não compreende o motivo de sentir-se culpado, decidindo varrer esse sentimento de sua mente.

O processo dura alguns minutos e após o término do mesmo, é colocada uma espécie de curativo gelatinoso no local, assim como é aplicado um medicamento.

Então, o cientista fala:

\- Em algumas horas, terá terminado o processo de cicatrização.

Nisso, tira a venda dela, que olha confusa para o ombro, percebendo que não sentiu nada, embora sentisse um leve cheiro de carne queimada, sendo o esperado, pois, o laser queimou a sua pele.

Nisso, é tirada bruscamente da estranha mesa vertical e volta para o lado de Kakarotto.

\- Imagino que essa fera seja o número EF01027? – ele aponta para Kirara,

\- Sim.

\- Bem, vamos precisar da mesa especial para feras.

Nisso, um dos cientistas digita algo em um painel, anexo a mesa que a chikyuujin esteve momentos antes e a mesma se transforma em cinco pilares, ao se dividir.

Os saiyajins se aproximam da nekomata que apenas rosna selvagemente, enquanto que Kakarotto gargalha gostosamente, ao ver a face amedrontada dos saiyajins, assim como dos cientistas que caíram de costas, quando se afastaram dela, se desequilibrando no processo por estarem aterrorizados, quando ela fez questão de mostrar a longa fileira de presas afiadas e igualmente alvas.

\- Kakarotto-sama... Poderia ordenar a sua fera que se comportasse? – um dos cientistas, ainda tomado pelo medo, implora para o saiyajin.

\- Claro... Embora que me diverti e muito vendo a face de medo de vocês. Claro, que tal reação é a esperada de uma raça inferior. Mas, em relação a vocês... – ele olha para os seus conterrâneos, percebendo o medo deles – Vocês ainda se julgam saiyajins? Que patético! Não honram o sangue que corre em suas veias.

Kakarotto termina de falar com um sorrindo de canto, os vendo fazer junta feia e nisso, pergunta, cinicamente:

– Ou por acaso estou errado?

Como eles não eram loucos de lutar contra ele ou provoca-lo, já que sabiam da fama dele, os soldados apenas exibiam uma face séria, além de controlarem a sua raiva, apesar de saberem que ele estava certo, pois, eram saiyajins e não deveriam ter medo de uma simples fera.

\- Você me divertiu e sempre me diverte... – Kakarotto fala, passando a mão no pelo dela – Por causa disso, terá um bônus!

Kirara arqueia o cenho e Hanako também, mas, a chikuujin não iria perguntar que bônus era aquele e inclusive, duvidava que fosse algo bom, pois, o seu dono tinha uma visão deturpada de muitas coisas, pelo que percebeu.

\- Vá com eles e os obedeça.

Nisso, eles ficam boquiabertos ao verem o quanto uma fera daquele porte e capacidade de ferocidade era submissa, assim como racional por entender o que o dono falava.

Kakarotto adorava o fato da atenção que ela atraia, assim como o olhar de desejo deles para ela, tal como a face de inveja, passando a exibir um imenso sorriso, enquanto desejava exibi-la mais vezes, para presenciar a inveja de seus conterrâneos, por ele a ter e eles não.

"_Parece uma criança exibindo um brinquedo caríssimo!"_ – Hanako exclama indignada, em pensamento.

"_O pior que parece mesmo..." _– Kirara concorda mentalmente, de mau humor.

Nisso, eles a conduzem, sendo que ao tocarem nela, ela não fez nada, ao contrário de antes, que parecia prestes a estraçalha-los e os mesmos julgam que Kakarotto era sortudo demais por ter uma fera ímpar, majestosa, assim como submissa e que entendia o que falavam.

Então, surgem aros que travam o pescoço dela, as patas e o corpo, assim como as caudas.

O cientista fez alguns cálculos para descobrir a quantidade necessária de anestesia e após terminar, se aproxima com o mesmo aparelho que usou em Hanako para aplicar a anestesia em toda a área a ser marcada, após ser esterilizado e o mesmo procedimento é feito e inclusive, vedaram Kirara, que não tenta lutar contra as amarras energéticas.

Então, após a marcação, é aplicado um curativo semelhante ao da chikyuujin e ela é liberada, passando a sentar-se um pouco atrás de Kakarotto em postura submissa, algo que a irritou e muito, enquanto o observava com olhar mortal, ficando ainda mais irritada ao notar que o gesto dela e olhar pareciam divertir demasiadamente o dono delas.

\- Quanto às demais, podem ser na ordem que desejarem. Não faço questão.

Nisso, uma delas é puxada, no caso a mãe, sendo que as filhas se abraçavam e choravam, com Hanako sentindo um pouco de pena, apesar de tudo o que elas fizeram com os escravos, quando eram donas dos mesmos, no planeta natal delas.

Ela é presa à pilastra, sem qualquer anestesia, sendo que percebem que eles desceram o leitor para a intimidade dela, erguendo a minissaia, mostrando que estava nua e percebe que eles aprofundavam sem necessidade o aparelho na intimidade da mesma, a seu ver, pois, nela, apenas tocaram, na parte de cima.

Então, percebeu que a sua calcinha improvisada e grossa, impediu qualquer plano deles de pressionarem o aparelho ou quase o introduzirem, como faziam naquele momento, inclusive movimentando o mesmo na intimidade dela.

A cena era vexatória demais a seu ver e nisso, vira o rosto.

Como se lesse os pensamentos dela e as suposições que a mesma fez, ele fala:

\- Seus trajes não são de escrava sexual, ao contrário delas, sendo que o chip é colocado mais profundo do que foi com você. É uma lei criada a pedido dos cientistas, para que eles se divertissem, ao menos um pouco, com os escravos sexuais, introduzindo o aparelho, enquanto fazem movimentos desnecessários. É tipo um divertimento para eles, por assim dizer. Nas demais categorias de escravos são na nuca. Você foi exceção à regra e eles ficaram confusos em como proceder. Já, nela e nas filhas, a situação é diferente, sendo que também há o fato de que não implantei, profundamente, o chip em você, ao contrário delas. Ademais, a sua peça íntima improvisada os pegou de surpresa e inclusive, este Kakarotto...

Ele pode sentir o medo dela, talvez, julgando que ficou irritado pelo seu ato, uma vez que os escravos não recebiam nenhuma peça íntima e era proposital, tanto para os machos, quanto para as fêmeas.

\- Não estou com raiva. Antes, estava, mas, agora não. Confesso que gosto de surpresas e você me surpreendeu e muito. Além disso, adorei a face de desagrado e de igual desanimo que eles exibiram. – nisso, ele exibe um sorriso divertido.

Então, vê a humana relaxar, um pouco, sendo que Hanako se questionava se teria direito a usar peças íntimas por baixo da roupa, pois, saber que ficava nua embaixo da veste, era no mínimo, desconcertante.

Como se lesse o pensamento dela, ele fala:

\- Animais não usam roupa íntima. No máximo, alguns pedaços de pano para cobrir os corpos. Inclusive, somente usam algum traje, pois é lei. Afinal, senão fizéssemos isso, algum saiyajin iria se distrair com uma escrava nua e se estivesse voando ou algo assim, poderia se chocar contra algo, gerando uma confusão considerável, assim como igual destruição e já basta a nossa habilidade nata de destruir coisas, já que nascemos com esse instinto. Portanto, cobrir um pouco os escravos, tornou-se algo necessário, sendo que apenas as escravas sexuais andam com roupas sumárias, devido à exigência do povo, sendo que Vegeta aceitou, para aplaca-los. Claro que há algo, além da roupa. São os chamados arreios para humanoides, sendo que existem os modelos femininos e os masculinos, usados comumente por escravos sexuais. Mesmo assim, devem ser usados embaixo da roupa, pois, muitos deixam algumas partes, como os seios, descobertos. A única exceção é para alguns modelos de arreio que cobrem as partes íntimas. Se for esse o caso, pode andar somente com o arreio. No caso, os escravos sexuais. Quanto a você, irei trazer uma costureira escrava para confeccionar peças íntimas para você. Eu a autorizo a usa-las embaixo da roupa, desde que saia em público. Na minha mansão, não.

Então, gargalha gostosamente, ao notar que ela não compreendia o arreio, embora corasse e muito, talvez pelo fato de alguns escravos andarem com algo, que não era uma roupa, pelo que deduziu.

Frente a isso, Kakarotto tem uma ideia e sorri maliciosamente, fazendo a chikyuujin temer tal sorriso, pois, nunca era algo bom vindo dele e sim o contrário, sabendo que não tinha qualquer escolha, pois, era a sua escrava, enquanto que se desesperava ao saber que na mansão, não poderia usar peças íntimas, embora não fosse nenhuma surpresa.

"_Pelo menos em público estarei completamente vestida e com peças íntimas. Dos males, o menor."_

Ela pensa consigo mesma, sentindo um pouco de alívio, sendo que ficaria mais aliviada se dentro da mansão, pudesse usar peças íntimas, assim como na rua


	40. Explicação e acordo

**Notas da Autora**

Hanako descobre um mecanismo embutido nas coleiras e tanto ela, quanto Hanako ficam preocupadas.

Distante dali, Raditz saía de sua mansão com Tights, quando ela comenta sobre...

**Capítulo 40 - Explicação e acordo.**

Então, a máquina é desligada e é aplicado o curativo, sendo que ela está inconsciente pela dor lacerante e frente a isso, é colocada em um canto, no chão e em seguida, pegam cada uma das filhas da mesma, fazendo o mesmo procedimento, sendo que no início, se debatiam infrutiferamente nos braços dos saiyajins, com cada uma sendo posicionada.

Quando a última tenta se afastar, puxando a corrente energética, desejando fugir, recebe um puxão brusco de Kakarotto que a faz cair no chão, com violência, sendo que a cauda implacável do saiyajin desce quatro vezes consecutivas nas costas dela, adicionando novas marcas, enquanto exclamava, extremamente irritado:

\- Obedeça, animal! Ou quer que a lembre da punição por desobediência? – ele pergunta com as feições duras e a mesma se encolhe, enquanto erguia-se.

Nesse momento, Hanako sente pena delas, pois, estavam pagando caro demais por tudo o que fizeram e não conseguia imaginar o que tinham que enfrentar, quando eram usadas como brinquedo dele, apesar dela também ser considerada um brinquedo sexual do seu dono.

Porém, não precisaria encarar o mesmo dentro dela, penetrando-a e tendo que suporta-lo dentro de si, ao contrário das outras.

Portanto, sua situação podia ser considerada melhor, se fosse comparar com a situação delas.

Então, após todas fazerem o mesmo procedimento, Kakarotto se aproxima e toca na coleira delas, em cada uma e Hanako nota que elas receberam um choque violento, que as faz acordar, fazendo-a perceber o dispositivo embutido nas coleiras, compreendendo que provavelmente havia o mesmo dispositivo no dela e de Kirara, e frente a isso, ambas se entreolham, preocupadas.

Então, após as mesmas se levantarem, todas são puxadas pela corrente para saírem do edifício e irem até a mansão de Kakarotto.

Distante dali, Raditz se preparava para sair de sua mansão, após apresentar alguns cômodos a Tights, menos a parte do harém, pois, estava com pressa para terminar todos os procedimentos necessários, sendo que o harém era imenso e demoraria demasiado tempo para mostra-lo.

Nesse interim, a humana conheceu as escravas que cuidavam da alimentação e da limpeza, assim como pegou algumas roupas emprestadas das escravas domésticas, sendo que havia o modelo provocante, para raças com um corpo belo, além do discreto, para as raças que possuíam corpos feios demais para serem mostrados, embora esse tipo de raça fosse muito resistente, aguentado um nível de trabalho exacerbado.

Raditz mandou que ela pegasse o que cobria o corpo inteiro, não tendo qualquer decote, com as mangas indo até os pulsos e a barra até o tornozelo, pois, não apreciou o fato dos outros saiyajins ficarem olhando para o corpo dela, como ocorreu antes, quando ela teve que usar as roupas de escrava sexual, pois, segundo o seu dono atual, somente ele podia ver o corpo dela, em todos os detalhes, fazendo-a se ruborizar intensamente, enquanto ele ria, fazendo-a bufar.

O vestido era de cor preta, não possuindo qualquer decote, assim como as mangas eram compridas e a barra ia até o tornozelo, sendo que teve que colocar o avental e o babado que elas usavam na cabeça e calçou os sapatos que elas usavam que eram baixos e totalmente fechados.

Então, somente após a aprovação dele ao olha-la de cima para baixo, ficando satisfeito com a roupa, eles saíram, sendo que ela agradeceu o fato de usar tal roupa, pois, ninguém iria ficar olhando maliciosamente para ela.

Afinal, odiava a antiga roupa usada por escravos cientistas em Ryuushiro, que eram curtos e mostravam muitas coisas, sentindo-se constrangida e sabendo que fora de propósito o fato de não cobrir muito o corpo, deixando muitas partes descobertas para deleite e prazer de seus antigos donos.

Nisso, o scouter dele apita e o mesmo suspira, enquanto comenta:

\- Por que eles enviam várias mensagens de uma só vez? Poderiam ter enviado uma por vez, com algum intervalo entre elas. Vou espancar esses desgraçados folgados. – ele comenta para si mesmo, irado.

Então, começa a ler as mensagens consecutivas e após alguns minutos, Tights comenta casualmente:

\- Imagino o sofrimento das suas escravas sexuais.

A cientista estranhava o fato de sentir um leve ciúme ao pensar nele tendo relações com várias, sendo que deveria estar feliz, que não seria com ela, no quesito penetração.

\- A melhor conotação para elas, seriam prostituas, acredite. – ele fala e então, para de digitar no seu scouter e a observa atentamente.

\- Como assim, mestre?

\- Após ficar forçando por anos as fêmeas, isso se tornou cansativo. Não sou como meu irmão, que se diverte ao provocar dor, já que é um sádico na cama. Claro que não serei hipócrita em falar que não faço isso, mas, é somente algumas vezes e reservo isso para os escravos da Toca. Mesmo assim, pode ser considerado leve o que faço se comparado a ele.

\- Então, como...

\- Quando eu vou comprar escravos, eu evito os leilões e vendas diretas, pois, vou para vendedores conhecidos, que são espertos ao atenderem uma parcela de saiyajins, que preferem outro tipo de escravo, que não seja aterrorizado e choroso. Pode não parecer, mas, há uma quantidade considerável que tem os mesmos gostos que os meus. Você paga um pouco mais caro, mas, é melhor. Claro, as virgens valem muito mais, porém, o preço por essas mais experientes, é baseado no nível de experiência.

A chikyuu-jin estava corada com esse assunto e uma parte da mente dela desejava parar de conversar sobre isso, sendo que ele falava com naturalidade, como se estivessem conversando sobre o tempo.

Porém, ela era uma cientista, quisesse ou não, portanto, possuía certa curiosidade no rumo da conversa e com a explicação dele.

\- Eles são especialistas em detectar prostitutas dentre o lote de escravos. Essas mulheres eram prostitutas no planeta natal delas, assim como consideravelmente profissionais, que não sofrerão nada a bordo da nave, com esses mercadores baseando-se no fato de que elas se prostituíam por riqueza e dinheiro. Antes de comprarem as mesmas, verificam se é experiente, não possuindo o medo das virgens ou inexperientes, ou então, as visões puritanas, que as outras tinham, sendo que elas sabiam que seriam escravas e não havia como lutar contra isso e que, portanto, saberiam se adaptar, como sempre fizeram, em sua antiga vida.

\- Mas, elas se prostituíam com quem queriam... Poderiam recusar clientes, caso não pertencessem a algum cafetão ou cafetina. – ela fala timidamente.

\- De fato, há esse aspecto. Porém, é como disse a você, antes. Elas sabem que jamais serão livres e que terão que sobreviver na vida de escravidão. Não choram, são bem frias e compreendem como é a vida e o que esperam dela. Sabem que não adianta se desesperar e encaram as adversidades, friamente, sem qualquer sentimentalismo. Isso as profissionais. Ademais, assim como os outros, ofereço acordos, pois, elas proporcionam um prazer diferente, uma vez que elas sabem como levar um homem a loucura. E, além disso, não tentarão fugir, pois, sabem que saiyajins como eu, não são muitos. Claro, isso vale para os machos que se prostituíam em seu planeta natal. É a mesma coisa.

Nisso, ele sorri ao ver que ela corava, para depois a mesma virar a face ao notar o sorriso malicioso dele, para com ela.

\- Mas, que tipo de acordo você fornece? – ela pergunta com um fio de voz, ainda não conseguindo digerir o fato que aceitavam se deitar com ele, tão facilmente.

\- Eu ofereço a anestesia na marcação a laser, além de joias, sendo estas somente para as aquelas que mais me satisfazem quinzenalmente, assim como as levo para comprarem roupas caras, para usarem em casa e quando saírem comigo. Além disso, elas podem se movimentar pela mansão, além de possuírem suas próprias escravas pessoais para servi-las e inclusive, as levo em viagens, mais especificamente, as melhores. Ou seja, aquelas que mais me satisfizeram, como brinde e para as outras, viagens uma vez por ano, além de ocasionalmente leva-las aos melhores restaurantes, sendo que esses não se importam quem entra junto com o saiyajin, desde que este possa pagar pelos serviços, sendo que vestem roupas exuberantes nesse momento. Como pode ver, dou benefícios, que não esperavam como escravas, sendo que isso é um padrão, dentre todos que procuram esse tipo de escrava e por isso, elas são tão caras. Não são todos que podem comprar várias, assim como arcar com os gastos.

\- Pelo visto, elas geram gastos... Mas, são escravas sexuais. Não que esteja achando ruim. Elas merecem ter privilégios, para tornar a vida mais suportável. Mas, estou estranhando o fato que o senhor aceita o gasto em troca de manter esse acordo com elas, uma vez que era mais fácil não ter acordo. – a chikyuu-jin comenta, tentando compreender o estranho acordo e o motivo de um saiyajin aceitar esse gasto extra.

\- Esse tipo de acordo e esse tipo de escrava, são garantias de intenso prazer, assim como dedicação para comigo, no campo sexual. Sinceramente, em termos de escrava sexual prefiro esse tipo. Fácil, descomplicado e que sabem como satisfazer um macho e que não possuem estes sentimentalismos, ou ideias puritanas, além de não ser difícil lidar com elas. Já, Kakarotto, aprecia os tipos que gritam, sendo que adora provocar dor. Eu prefiro um sexo selvagem e brutal, até certo nível, ao contrário do meu irmão. Ademais, mesmo que seja treinada para ser uma escrava sexual exemplar, o comportamento delas é diferente. Não aprecio. Já tive esse tipo e não me agradou. Tive o outro, sem treinamento de escrava sexual, sendo que essas duas fizeram a loucura de fugirem, cujas consequências, contei para você. Um dia, um alto comandante de Bejiita me mostrou esse tipo de escrava e seu harém particular, assim como permitiu que eu usufruísse de muitas e frente a isso, me inteirei sobre esse tipo. Confesso que foi uma experiência incrível e igualmente gratificante. Além disso, é um privilégio destinado a poucos. Portanto, tornar-se algo luxuoso e igualmente excepcional, digamos assim.

\- Treinamento para ser escrava sexual? – ela pergunta consternada.

\- No Centro de Disciplina e Treinamento de escravos. Há o ensinamento básico de disciplina para todas as categorias. Depois, há um treinamento especifico para cada categoria, para que possa atender melhor aos interesses do dono. Por isso, categorizamos os escravos. Para quem quer algo pessoal e diferenciado, há os Disciplinadores, cuja função é a mesma do Centro de Treinamento de escravos, sendo que esses saiyajins pertencem a Terceira Classe, para evitar as mortes dos escravos em punições, assim como treinam os mesmos na casa do dono deles.

Após assimilar o que ele falou, ela comenta:

\- Em relação a essas prostitutas, no quesito mantê-las, seria uma mistura de prazer e de status... De fato, é compreensível. – ela comenta pensativa – Então, após algum tempo, eu sou a única similar às duas que fugiram.

Ele olha e arqueia o cenho, sem compreender, de imediato, até que ela explica:

\- Tipo... Não sou prostituta. Não saberia viver a vida delas. Sou como as outras que fugiram, e você disse, agora a pouco, que aprecia outro tipo de escrava e...

Então, ele a segura pelo queixo e fala, olhando-a atentamente:

\- A considero especial. Não é como as outras. Além disso, você é inteligente e racional. Portanto, dá para fazer algum acordo e sei que ira cumprir, pois, é bem inteligente para saber que fugir não é uma opção e que não é seguro. Ademais, não irei penetra-la e será às vezes.

Então, ele pausa e fala, após alguns minutos:

\- Eis mais um acordo. Em troca da anestesia, você irá me masturbar e fará sexo oral. Eu farei em você, como retribuição. Sei que é inteligente e racional para saber o que é melhor para você.

Ela abaixa a cabeça e virá para o lado, extremamente corada, mas, consente em um fio de voz.

\- Bem, não será direto, né? Então, eu aceito. Além disso, vai me deixar andar com roupa.

\- Sim. Menos nos dias que a terei. Você ficará nua, porém, somente no meu quarto, entendeu?

\- Sim.

\- Ótimo. Agora precisamos ir para a Central de Identificação e Registro de escravos, pois, precisa ser marcada com o símbolo dos escravos de Bejiita.

Tights suspira, pois ele explicou o motivo da marcação, que era para garantir que o escravo não fosse retirado do planeta, sem a expressa autorização do imperador.

Afinal, eles não vendiam escravos para outras raças, pois os usavam no planeta, sendo que estes não duravam muito, perante as várias formas de serviço, muitas consideradas brutais e igualmente exaustivas, que levavam muitos escravos a morte em alguns anos, assim como eram ofertados muitos escravos através da Toca, para os saiyajins que não podiam comprar, visando aplaca-los, garantindo uma diversão considerável, sem precisarem pagar, com os mesmos mantendo uma considerável disponibilidade de escravos sexuais para atender o público, sendo que esses escravos são adquiridos pelo imperador e entregues em várias Tocas, espalhadas pelo planeta e quanto a essa categoria, havia muitos suicídios, pois, não suportavam a vida de intensa dor e preferiam se matar, assim que pudessem.

Isso sem contar, que faziam estoques de escravos, pois, por mais que tomassem cuidado na noite que a lua surgia em Bejiita, sempre ocorriam muitas mortes de escravos, já que eram fracos e a reposição dos mesmos era imprescindível e igualmente necessária, para as tarefas consideradas inferiores, na visão dos saiyajins.

Portanto, faltava mão de obra em muitas áreas e a solução era a adoção de escravos e por isso, eram adquiridos muitos para servir ao planeta e ao mesmo tempo, impossibilitando a venda dos mesmos para outras raças. Somente saiyajins podiam comprar escravos e os poucos alienígenas que os detinham, sendo os vendedores precisavam ser cadastrados como mercadores e eram intensamente fiscalizados.

Em virtude disso tudo, eles mantinham os escravos em Bejiita, assim que chegavam ao planeta.

Então, Tights sai de seus pensamentos, vendo o mesmo trancando a porta, para em seguida, ativar o sistema de proteção na propriedade e a chikyuujin fala:

\- Posso aperfeiçoar esse sistema, Raditz-sama.

\- Para poder fugir? – ele arqueia o cenho. – Sei que é inteligente... Mas, a sua raça é demasiadamente emocional e sentimental, acabando por agir impulsivamente ao serem tomados por sentimentos exacerbados, sendo algo usual de vocês, pelo que li no arquivo de sua raça. É uma das raças mais emotivas e sentimentais de todo o universo, assim como uma das mais fracas. Pelo menos, a parte que mapeamos do mesmo.

\- Eu poderia mexer sem você saber. Afinal, herdei a inteligência da minha falecida família. Nós, os Briefs, somos famosos por isso, embora que eu apreciava mais era o fato de escrever... – nisso, ela fica com um olhar saudoso ao se recordar de sua antiga vida, viajando pelo planeta e escrevendo histórias, até que sai de suas recordações, ao notar até onde elas foram - Bem, o que quero dizer, é que posso sabotar quando desejar. Porém, apesar de pertencer a uma raça exacerbadamente sentimental e emocional, eu não sou louca de fazer isso, pois, não conseguiria fugir do planeta e se eu sair por aí, um saiyajin pode me pegar. Não é agradável com o senhor. Mas, pelo menos, sei o que quer fazer comigo e no final, é preferível ficar na sua mansão e somente sair com você, pois, será mais seguro.

Ele sorri orgulhoso e fala:

\- De fato, é inteligente. Fico feliz em saber que consegue controlar essa característica tão forte de sua raça, assim como fraqueza.

\- Eu me lembrei do que o senhor falou das duas escravas que fugiram e o que aconteceu com elas, Raditz-sama. Não sou burra ou idiota. Mesmo se eu for tomada por emoções e sentimentos demasiadamente intensos, não faria algo tão impensado, acredite.

\- Não pode aprimorar o meu sistema, pois, se perceberem que eu tenho uma cientista, terei que me entender com o imperador e sinceramente, não estou a fim de encara-lo.

\- Não pensei nesse aspecto, sendo que prefiro não conhecê-lo.

A chikyuujin comenta apavorada, pois, ouviu coisas terríveis sobre o imperador e não desejava conhecê-lo, sendo que agradecia o fato de que a sua família estava morta, pois, assim, escaparam de um monstro e encontraram a tão sonhada liberdade na morte, apesar de sentir muita falta deles e de sempre sonhar com os mesmos e com a antiga vida que possuíam, antes do inferno começar, quando os ryuushiro-jins invadiram a Terra.

Mesmo sentindo saudades, ela compartilhava do pensamento que um escravo só podia ser livre na morte, principalmente se ele se matasse.

Afinal, pela primeira vez na vida, estava tomando uma decisão para si mesmo e não um terceiro, além de poder escapar da vida de dor e sofrimento.

A liberdade era uma palavra tão poderosa, que muitos morriam por ela. Inclusive, Tights a desejava, caso a vida se tornasse difícil demais, preferindo a morte bem-vinda ao inferno diário. Ela estava preparada para se matar quando foi retirada de sua família, sabendo que viraria uma escrava sexual. Havia planejado a sua morte, para assim poder se libertar e poder reencontrar sua genitora e em algum lugar do futuro, os outros membros de sua família.

Tal ideia ainda habitava a sua mente, caso percebesse que viveria um inferno em vida. Ela não temia a morte, assim como a maioria dos escravos, pois, era vista como um passaporte para a sua liberdade e fim do sofrimento.

O saiyajin percebeu que ela estava introspectiva demais e confessava que não gostava quando ela ficava assim, pois, não sabia o que se passava na mente dela, além de saber que a humana podia mentir se assim desejasse.


	41. Demonstração

**Notas da Autora**

Raditz surpreende Tights, quando...

Longe dali, Kakarotto está saindo da Central de identificação e registro de escravos quando se depara com...

Frente a isso, decide...

**Capítulo 41 - Demonstração**

\- Vamos!

O saiyajin exclama e fica satisfeito ao ver que ela saiu de seus pensamentos, sendo que se divertiu ao ver a mesma dar um gritinho, ao ser pega, abruptamente, pelos braços dele, ficando em seguida irritada, quando percebeu que ele ria e frente a isso, se esqueceu, momentaneamente que era seu dono e bate nos braços dele, em revolta, se irritando ainda mais ao perceber que isso fez o mesmo rir ainda mais:

\- Adorei a massagem... Gostaria de mais uma massagem, quando estivermos na cama, o que acha? – pergunta maliciosamente.

\- Não, mestre. – nisso, vira a face e fica emburrada, se revoltando ao ver que ele parecia se divertir e muito.

\- Procure ficar quietinha. Afinal, não seria bom cair de meus braços.

Ela arqueia o cenho, não compreendo, sendo que o saiyajin sorria ainda mais, fazendo-a bufar, para em seguida olhar para baixo, ficando apavorada e o abraçando ainda mais fortemente no pescoço, colando os seus corpos, enquanto se encontrava demasiadamente assustada, pois, não se acostumou, ainda, a ser levada em pleno voo e temia cair.

Não que tinha medo da morte. O que ela temia era morrer de forma agonizante, sentindo dores lacerantes e frente a esse pensamento, oculta o rosto na armadura dele, se surpreendo ao sentir a cauda dele afagando a sua cabeça, não de forma maliciosa ou rude e sim, carinhosa, por mais estranho que soasse como se quisesse conforta-la.

Nisso, afasta um pouco o rosto e pelos cantos dos olhos, ao olhar levemente para cima, percebe que o seu mestre a olhava com visível preocupação e apesar de tudo, estranha o fato de se sentir aquecida, por mais estranho que tal pensamento fosse, considerando o fato que era somente uma escrava e ele o seu dono.

Então, vê que o saiyajin fica aliviado e a segura ainda mais firmemente, sendo que sente a cauda peluda roçando em seu corpo, enquanto abaixava, gradativamente e julga que o seu dono iria se aproveitar dela, uma vez que estavam em pleno ar.

Porém, se surpreende, quando a cauda dele envolve a sua cintura, pois, pensou que iria abusar dela, uma vez que estavam no céu e ela não conseguiria se afastar.

Tights percebe que seu dono olha para ela, mais especificamente para a cauda, sendo que inicialmente, exibe uma face de surpresa.

Então, a chikyuujin nota a face aborrecida do mesmo, que retira a cauda da cintura dela, tornando a enrolar na sua própria cintura e a terráquea não entende o comportamento.

Afinal, não sabia que somente os parceiros de procriação envolviam as caudas ou então, circundavam a cintura do outro, sendo que a cauda dele fez inconscientemente tal ato, sem o saiyajin tomar ciência, fazendo o mesmo sentir raiva e igual aborrecimento pela sua cauda "traiçoeira" a seu ver, pois, não sentiu e nem percebeu quando envolveu a cintura de sua escrava e não queria analisar os sentimentos que o tomaram naquele instante, sem o mesmo desconfiar, que a cauda era muito mais sincera do que ele.

Longe dali, quando Kakarotto e suas escravas saíram do edifício, Nappa entrava com as suas duas escravas chikyuujins e três ryuushirojins e nisso, o Líder do Esquadrão Alfa comenta com um sorriso:

\- Pelo visto, resolveu adquirir mais três. Fez bem.

\- Claro! Quero começar um harém. As terráqueas são coloridas e tipo, bem exóticas. Mas, o corpo das ryuushirojins são os melhores.

Hanako olhava as terráqueas nuas e chorando, começando a ficar apavorada que ele resolvesse fazer a mesma coisa. Por sua vez, Kirara não olhava tal indecência, pois, estava no mínimo chocada e passou a temer por sua amiga.

\- Ei! Você tem mais duas? Uma fera e uma terráquea?

\- Sim.

\- Por que não mostra os atributos dela? Aposto que pelo menos, em relação às chikyuujins, as minhas ganham dela e para ficar justo, escolherei a melhor para competir com a sua. Há vários saiyajins a nossa volta que podem ser juízes. O que acha de repetimos a cena no hangar?

Nappa tentava olhar para Hanako, que se escondeu atrás de Kakarotto, ficando temerosa, do fato de seu dono resolver deixa-la nua e começou a tremer de medo.

Kakarotto podia ver nos olhos dela o intenso pavor, assim como sentia o forte odor de medo, bem mais intenso, de uma forma que nunca sentiu, enquanto a via se encolher ainda mais.

O cheiro o incomodava demais, ao nível do desconforto e fala para Nappa:

\- Ela tem outra serventia. Ela não é uma mísera escrava sexual. Acredite.

\- Outra serventia? – ele indaga.

Então, ele tem uma ideia, visando humilhar ainda mais Nappa e fala:

\- É minha adversária de luta e treino, além de me servir na cama e cuidar da minha mansão, como uma escrava doméstica.

Nappa gargalha e fala, chorando de tanto rir:

\- Um ser tão fraco e patético?

Kakarotto observa que o medo de Hanako sumia gradativamente, por ela ter notado que não a mandaria ficar nua, assim como Kirara também sentia um intenso ódio pelo saiyajin a sua frente e isso pareceu divertir Kakarotto.

\- Hanako, use aquela técnica com a Kirara. Agora.

\- Agora? Mas...

"_Faça o que ele mandou criança. Nós entendemos que não é uma situação normal. Eu autorizo a você se transformar, mesmo sem ser provocada em uma batalha, desde que não use a fusão para atacar"._

A chikyuujin fica emocionada com a voz daquela que via como uma mãe e decide usar a fusão.

Nisso, o corpo dela e da Kirara brilham, sobre o olhar estarrecido de todos e elas se fundem, com a jovem exibindo orelhas e caudas da Kirara e um corpo humanoide, com uma espécie de haori especial de mangas compridas e calças.

Então, Nappa fica em choque ao sentir o poder que irradiava dela e dá alguns passos para trás, chocado.

\- Entendeu, agora, porque ela tem tantas ocupações? Ademais, eu sei que o corpo das ryuushirojins é melhor que os das chikyuujins.

Então, satisfeito ao ver a face de incredulidade, assim como, outras de inveja, ele sorri ainda mais e ordena, após alguns minutos:

\- Desfaça a fusão.

Elas desfazem e dois brilhos surgem. Um se torna uma nekomata e a outra, Hanako.

\- Maldito Kakarotto... Sempre fica com as melhores. – Nappa resmunga e sai dali, puxando as suas escravas.

\- O motivo daqueles dois animais estarem andando nus por aí, é porque ousaram humilha-lo, quando fugiram e o desobedeceram, para agravar ainda mais... O que quero dizer, que como dono de vocês, possuo todos os direitos de fazer o que quiser. Mas, se vocês se comportarem, não há porque puni-las. Entenderam? – ele fala com uma voz baixa e em um tom de ameaça, que apavorou Hanako e Kirara.

\- Sim, mestre.

Hanako passa a encontrar foças, para cumprir todas as exigências dele, para não sofrer uma situação tão vexatória, pois, temia quebrar as regras de uma ryuusou, caso isso acontecesse.

Nisso, conforme Kakarotto se afasta com as suas escravas, Raditz pousava com Thigts, que fica apavorada ao ver duas conterrâneas suas nuas, assim como a fusão, enquanto tentava imaginar como era possível dois seres diferentes se fundirem em um só, ganhando características um do outro.

Já, Raditz, se surpreendeu com o poder da terráquea que se fundiu com um animal, assim como com a fusão em si, pois, havia boatos que certas raças de fundiam, tornando-se um só ser, embora que não havia tais dados nos arquivos da raça chikyuujin.

\- Agora compreendo o que era o poder que senti. – ele comenta surpreso. – Bem, vamos.

Ele a puxa pela corrente luminosa e nota que ela tremia e exalava um forte odor de medo, pois, a visão de duas terráqueas sendo puxadas nuas, a fez ficar apavorada, pois, não sabia se o seu dono faria isso também.

Ele suspira e fala, pois, o odor o incomodava, demasiadamente:

\- Nappa está fazendo isso, pois, elas devem ter o humilhado em público e o desobedeceram, provavelmente. Então, as deixou nuas em público, como forma de punição. Confesso que estou curioso para saber o motivo. É por causa disso, que está com medo? Responda.

\- Sim... Eu... eu...

Ela estava apavorada demais para conseguir articular algo, pois, se isso acontecesse, iria se matar na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, sabendo que esse devia ser o pensamento delas.

\- Se você me obedece e não ousa me desobedecer em público, por que faria isso? Basta agir obedientemente e de forma submissa, que não terá nada a temer, pois, não sou um dono injusto. Ademais, Nappa não é tão injusto, assim... Elas devem ter aprontado algo muito grave, no mínimo. – ele fala dando de ombros.

Para Thigts, não importava o que suas conterrâneas fizeram, pois nada justificava fazê-las andarem nuas por ser demasiadamente humilhante e vergonhoso.

Porém, era escrava há anos e sabia que os donos podiam fazer o que quisessem com eles, que eram meros objetos. Tal visão apenas a fez ficar ainda mais determinada em sua decisão de obedecê-lo, para não passar por tal situação, no mínimo vexatória, enquanto que sentia pena de suas conterrâneas.

Eles entram e ela é guiada pela corrente de energia até uma sala imensa, onde percebe que um alienígena cientista escravo de aproxima com uma prancheta holográfica nas mãos.

\- Preciso marcar a minha escrava, que já está cadastrada. Meu número de identificação é 468789476.

\- Já localizei o senhor. Raditz-sama? Comandante do Esquadrão Ômega? – ele confirma, após acessar alguns arquivos.

\- Sim.

\- A escrava é a E01032?

\- Isso mesmo. Ela usará anestesia e será vendada.

\- Anotado. Custará 10.000 ziar.

\- Aceito o valor.

Thights compreendeu que era o número de identificação dela.

Nisso, o scouter de Raditz apita, informando o valor e se ele reconhece e nisso, ele clica em um botão do mesmo, confirmando a transação e o valor é debitado da conta dele.

Outro bipe é ouvido da prancheta holográfica, onde alguns dados pipocam e o escravo cientista fala:

\- Pagamento efetuado. Por favor, por aqui, Raditz-sama.

Enquanto isso, distante dali, após uma hora de caminhada, Kakarotto havia chegado a sua mansão e nisso, desativa o campo de força, entrando, para depois ativa-lo, sendo que digita a senha para entrar e a porta abre, enquanto encontrava-se ansioso para experimentar o cheiro e sabor de sua escrava chikyuujin e frente a tal pensamento, a sua cauda se contorcia na cintura.

\- Kirara, desfaça a transformação.

Nisso, a nekomata desfaz, sendo que estava com raiva, pois, enfim, o dono delas faria coisas obscenas e igualmente pervertidas com a sua amiga e isso somente a deixava ainda mais irada.

Já, Hanako, decide não pensar no que passaria com ele, sendo que preferia lidar no momento que aconteceria, pois, não adiantava sofrer com antecipação e somente tentaria se preparar da melhor forma possível, considerando o fato que não conseguia imaginar fazendo algo assim.

\- Prepare algo. Quero provar a culinária humana. Você sabe cozinhar, certo? – ele pergunta a Hanako.

\- Sim, mestre. Inclusive, sei fazer diversos tipos de doces. – ela fala agradecendo o fato do tópico comida distrair a sua mente, permitindo aliviar, um pouco, a tensão que sentia.

\- Doces? O que é isso?

\- É um tipo de comida... Assim, tem o salgado, que usualmente comemos e a comida doce, que é adocicada. Mas, preciso de algo doce.

\- Há um pequeno banco de dados embutido nos sistema da casa, que é limitado. Além disso, tenho um processador de alimentos. Você pode verificar o cardápio e vê se acha algo, mas, quero que seja feito por você. Não quero da máquina. Dizem que o gosto é diferente.

\- Sim. O gosto de uma comida do processador de alimentos e feito manualmente, é completamente diferente.

\- Essa mansão possui toda a infraestrutura para preparar alimentos. Vou leva-las para o harém, sendo que preciso ativá-lo, pois, nunca ativei, assim como quero me divertir um pouco, pois, tenho muitos brinquedos interessantes para usar nelas. Quando terminar, me avise.

\- Sim. – ela fala submissa - Mas, como vou avisa-lo, mestre?

Nisso, ele mostra um aparelho na parede e ela compreende, quando ele aperta um botão na tela e aparece um número no painel.

\- Esse número é do harém. Basta apertar esse código no visor, que ele vai direcionar a chamada para todos os comunicadores do local. Depois farei uma lista dos códigos de cada local e procure memoriza-los. Agora, prepare algo para comemos.

\- Sim, mestre.

A chikyuujin achou estranho o que ele falou "para comemos", mas, entende que ouviu errado, pois, um escravo comia os restos da mesa do dono e era punido, violentamente, se pegasse alguma comida para si, assim como devia comer depois do mesmo.

Mesmos assim, não iria questioná-lo, pois, não queria experimentar a punição que as duas terráqueas experimentaram nas mãos daquele saiyajin grande e careca.

Além disso, já bastava o fato de ter que lidar com o seu dono, que "brincaria" com o seu corpo, segundo o mesmo, não desejando o adicional de uma punição, enquanto lastimava o fato que só poderia tentar surra-lo, se ele atacasse primeiro, pois, iria fazer de tudo para derrota-lo e arrancar o sorriso cínico dele da face, devido a raiva que sentia do mesmo, sendo que quando lutassem novamente, ela faria questão de soca-lo com toda a raiva e ódio que possuía por ele.

Kirara a acompanha e nisso, a humana percebe que a cozinha era bem mais equipada, assim como havia muitos aparelhos tecnológicos que não havia na mansão em Ryuushiro-sei e a seu ver, era uma cozinha altamente tecnológica com aparelhos incríveis e inclusive, com um processador de alimentos muito superior ao que tinha no outro planeta, assim como era um local bem espaçoso, possuindo um sistema de fogão embutido numa placa, sem haver bocas visíveis, apenas o contorno, assim como panelas de qualidade excelente e todos os utensílios que conseguia imaginar e outros que não compreendia.

Mesmo assim, não pode deixar de achar fascinante e de também ficar em uma perda de palavras, até que Kirara pula em seu ombro.

"_Hanako-chan! É melhor preparar a comida. Quem sabe não consegue amansa-lo um pouco. Os saiyajins são famintos. Esses monstros amam lutar e destruir, assim como praticar o mal, tanto quanto comer."_

"_Verdade. Obrigada, Kirara-chan... É que nunca estive em uma cozinha tão espaçosa e tão bem equipada. Além disso, tudo é novo, com exceção do processador de comida."_

"_Detesto falar isso. Mas, capriche. Não por esse cretino bastardo, mas, sim, para deixa-lo satisfeito e assim, quem sabe, decida não ser bruto com você. Também faça aquele doce maravilhoso, que as suas ex-donas desgraçadas adoravam."_

"_Sim. Você está certa. Mas, reveja suas opiniões sobre elas, pois, estão sofrendo e muito."_

"_Depois de tudo que fizeram? Não, obrigado. Elas foram autênticos monstros cruéis e bastardos para com os escravos e agora, estão sendo brutalizadas, assim como faziam com eles, ou já se esqueceu? Tenho um pouco de pena, no fundo, mas, não tanta."_

Nisso, Hanako suspira, pois, elas foram tão cruéis com os escravos, quando estavam sendo brutalizadas.

"_Eu me lembro disso e não falo para ter muita pena. Mas, tenho um pouco, sendo que elas irão sofrer por um tempo demasiadamente longo."_

"_Vou pensar no que disse... Mas, não nutra muita esperança."_

"_Não vou nutrir, amiga."_

Então, encerra a conversa mental e põe-se a explorar a cozinha, visando descobrir onde se encontravam os materiais que precisava para começar a cozinhar, assim como ingredientes, sendo que encontra a dispensa e ela era como um quarto espaçoso anexo à cozinha com as prateleiras lotadas de comida em sacos de um material que não conseguia discernir o que era, assim como outras em compartimentos estranhos e outras coisas que não compreendia o que era, descobrindo que teria um trabalho considerável, ao descobrir tudo, acreditando que depois, teria que separar algum tempo, para dedicar algumas horas andando pela cozinha e pela dispensa, sendo que cada um era do tamanho de uma sala, para assimilar tudo o que tinha, assim como já previa o uso excessivo do banco de dados de culinária da mansão, pois, provavelmente, havia diferença no nome dos ingredientes.

Porém, isso era para mais tarde, pois, precisava preparar o mais rápido possível um prato saboroso e inclusive, um doce como acompanhamento, para tentar ameniza-lo, quando resolvesse brincar com ela, conforme se referia ao momento de tê-la em seu quarto.

Ela cora, para depois espanar os pensamentos para longe, pois precisava começa a organizar o que precisava e após alguns minutos, descobre como usar o banco de dados culinários do computador atrelado a cozinha e a dispensa, sendo de toque e inclusive, consideravelmente interativo.

Então, quando descobre a geladeira, fica boquiaberta, pois, a seu ver, não era uma geladeira e sim, uma espécie de dispensa do tamanho de uma sala imensa refrigerada, contendo gavetas e armários, sendo que havia uma porta imponente que selava o compartimento, assim como havia um indicador de temperatura, além de ter dentro do mesmo, uma espécie de botão de emergência para ser usado, caso algum escravo acabasse preso pelo lado de dentro.

Além disso, descobriu que havia escadas embutidas para ajuda-la a alcançar os locais mais altos, assim como uma escada móvel, tanto na dispensa, quando na sala do refrigerador, como ela o chamava, recusando-se a se referir a aquela parte como uma geladeira, por ser absurdamente grande e espaçosa, sendo que a dispensa e a espécie de geladeira, eram condizentes com a fama dos saiyajins no aspecto alimentação, que era simplesmente monstruosa.

Inclusive, considerando o que viu até aquele momento e se fosse ver a mansão como um todo, ela podia ser considerada uma magnifica mansão e que provavelmente, só os saiyajins de Elite e acima deles podiam ter, sendo estas reservadas para os que estavam abaixo do imperador, mas, acima de todos os outros, estando em igualdade de poder e influência, com o general do planeta.

Conforme separava os materiais e ingredientes, decide preparar o melhor prato que conhecia, se lembrando de que Bardock também lhe falou que eles adoravam carne, acima de qualquer outro alimento.

Portanto, decidiu fazer um prato riquíssimo em carne e de sabor inigualável, sendo que iria pesquisar também a parte de tempero, no bando de dados.


	42. A surpresa de Hanako e Kirara

**Notas da Autora**

Hanako e Kirara ficam surpresas ao descobrir que...

Yo!

Quero pedir desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

Tenham uma leitura.

**Capítulo 42 - A surpresa de Hanako e Kirara**

Após duas horas, Hanako sorria satisfeita consigo mesmo, se recordando do apetite monstruoso dos saiyajins, segundo Bardock, pois havia preparado um verdadeiro banquete, assim como havia uma travessa de tamanho considerável com o melhor doce que sabia fazer e agradecia o fato de que, como era uma ryuusou, recebeu um pouco mais de resistência que um humano comum, sendo que não estava cansada apesar do esforço quase que descomunal. Se fosse uma simples humana, estaria literalmente esgotada.

De fato, segundo Bardock, muitos saiyajins tinham pelo menos quatro escravas para cozinhar e cuidar da casa, isso senão mais, dependendo do tamanho da mesma e quantidade de saiyajins que viviam no local, devido a demanda na cozinha, além do tipo da raça que era escrava, pois, havia raças que eram consideradas muito resistentes e aguentam, tranquilamente, uma carga considerável de serviço.

Então, ela se recorda da limpeza da casa e geme, decidindo que teria que dividir em duas fases, Uma parte na manhã e a outra, de tarde, enquanto controlava o seu ki para aguentar a carga de trabalho.

Então, a chikyuujin acessa o comunicador na parede e digita o número do harém.

Então, após alguns minutos, Kakarotto atende e ela congela ao ouvir sons de chicotadas, gritos e gemidos de dor e outros, que ela se recordava de ouvir das escravas que tinham relações com o seu dono anterior, assim como outros sons que não compreendia, além de discernir tapas.

\- Fale logo! Está pronto?

\- Sim, mestre! – ela exclama, após gaguejar, decidindo se concentrar.

\- Ótimo! Assim que terminar de foder esse animal, eu vou comer.

Nisso, ela ouve mais gemidos de dor e gritos, assim como novas chicotadas e depois, o saiyajin emite um rosnado de prazer e ela fecha os olhos, pois, não compreendia e nem queria.

Então, agradece o fato dele desconectar a ligação, sendo que não fez isso antes, pois, não era o escravo que desconectava e sim o mestre, conforme foi ensinada e pretendia ser uma escrava exemplar, para não encarar as punições como as duas terráqueas enfrentaram de andarem nuas, forçadamente, com todos vendo os corpos delas. Temia mais esse tipo de castigo do que as surras, embora seu maior temor fosse por Kirara e acreditava que se isso acontecesse, lutaria até a morte, pois, preferia a morte a esse castigo.

Enquanto sentia tremores frente a tal visão dela nua em público, ela colocava na mesa uma caneca de Siev, entornando o liquido no mesmo e após terminar de encher a caneca, houve os sons de passos e ao se virar, teve que lidar com a visão súbita dele nu, sendo que viu o tamanho do membro dele que era enorme e grosso, nada parecido com o dono anterior, que já achava grande quando o avistava nu diversas vezes, ao se dirigir ao porão para fazer sexo com as escravas.

Então, após seus olhos se arregalarem, enquanto corava intensamente, ela desvia o rosto e se encolhe contra a parede, enquanto ficava irritada ao ouvir o riso divertido dele, que pergunta em um tom rouco:

\- O que achou?

\- Ela abre os olhos, evitando olhar e ele fala:

\- Já disse... Aqui na minha mansão, olhe para os meus olhos.

Ela faz isso, temendo uma punição, procurando não se fixar no tórax talhado de músculos que exibia cicatrizes de batalhas.

\- O que achou?

\- Como assim?

\- É a primeira vez que vê um pênis?

\- Não.

Nisso, ele arqueia o cenho, para depois estreitar os olhos, fazendo-a temê-lo.

\- Por acaso bati em você para me temer? Ou então a estuprei?

\- Não... Mas...

\- Eu disse. Obedeça-me, que não terá qualquer problema... Quanto a já ter visto antes... Quando foi? Por acaso não é mais virgem?

\- Sou virgem! – ela exclama com orgulho, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de seu status – Meu dono anterior andava nu quando se dirigia as celas para ter relações sexuais com as escravas que se prontificavam a tal ato, em troca de benefícios.

\- Entendi... O melhor seria dizer foder com elas. Se bem, que ele foi bem fodido quando permiti que os meus soldados o usassem, assim como outros escravos, para que se divertissem na viagem de volta.

Kakarotto relaxa momentaneamente, pois, apreciava a ideia dela ser intocada e iria garantir que quando ela perdesse a virgindade, seria com ele e ninguém mais, enquanto percebia que a sua escrava estava de pé, em um canto e de fato, era a conduta de um escravo exemplar, que devia ficar parado em um canto para servir o mestre.

Nisso, sente o cheiro da comida que era maravilhoso para o seu olfato e ficou animado, enquanto sentia salivar pela quantidade de alimentos na mesa, que agradava tanto o olhar, quanto o olfato e identificou outro tipo de alimento, diferente, que cogitou como sendo o tal doce e ao se servir, geme de prazer, pois, não era só o cheiro e a aparência que eram convidativos. O sabor da comida era simplesmente saboroso, enquanto que não se lembrava de já ter provado alguma vez alimentos mais gostosos do que aqueles.

Ele comia com voracidade um prato lotado de comida em tempo recorde para a humana, com Hanako tentando compreender se ele chegava a mastigar, pois parecia que somente engolia, achando o comportamento dele, próximo de um animal glutão.

Então, ao se recordar das palavras dele, após assimilar a voracidade com ele comida, arqueia o cenho, após compreender o que falou, enquanto considerava o fato que a boca dele era suja demais e que se fosse a sua mãe e pudesse fazer algo, iria esfregar a boca dele com sabão.

\- Como assim, mestre?

Kakarotto para de comer, momentaneamente e arqueia o cenho:

\- Como assim, o quê?

\- O que disse sobre o meu ex-dono.

\- Ele se tornou um brinquedo sexual de muitos dos meus soldados enquanto o navio retornava para Bejiita.

Naquele momento, Hanako descobriu que sentiu uma mísera pena dele, até porque ele sofreu e muito. Claro, era bem ínfimo, mas, não pode deixar de sentir uma mísera pena do mesmo, enquanto arqueava o cenho, algo que Kakarotto percebeu.

\- O que foi?

\- O senhor quer dizer que foram soldadas, né?

\- Talvez... Se bem que a maioria são soldados.

\- Mas, como um homem pode? – a boca dela é mais rápida que a mente e ela se amaldiçoa por isso.

\- Como assim? – Kakarotto para de comer e olha atentamente para a sua escrava, enquanto arqueava o cenho.

\- O corpo é diferente.

Então, ele compreende e sorri, sendo que ela vê o sorriso, que se tornava malicioso e passa a sentir calafrios, enquanto o seu dono se levantava e se aproximava, com a humana fechando os olhos, procurando se encolher ainda mais contra a parede, se possível.

Então, o saiyajin aproxima seus lábios do ouvido dela e fala:

\- É diferente... Porém, há um buraco, além da boca, usada como substituto da vagina.

Então, ele coloca seu dedo na bunda dela, mais precisamente na direção do anus da ryuusou, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos, enquanto corava intensamente, com o mesmo rindo, para em seguida andar até a mesa, enquanto Hanako estava extremamente corada e seus batimentos cardíacos ainda se acalmavam, sendo que Kirara continha os seus rosnados ferais a todo o custo para que não fossem ouvidos, não sabendo que graças a audição saiyajin, Kakarotto ouviu e apreciou, enquanto que crescia ainda mais na nekomata seu desejo exacerbado de arrancar a cabeça dele do seu corpo.

Após alguns minutos, ao notar que ela se acalmava, enquanto exibia uma face emburrada igual a uma criança, algo que adorou, ele pergunta, fazendo-a sair de seu aborrecimento, enquanto que a chikyuujin se recordava de seu status e que também o saiyajin a sua frente podia surtar, se recordando do fato que não era sábio atiçar um surto, assim como provocar ou irritar um louco, que também era sádico.

– E então? Quem é o vitorioso?

\- Vitorioso? – ela arqueia o cenho, não compreendendo a pergunta.

\- Qual de nos dois é melhor, aqui.

Nisso, sorrindo de canto, aponta para baixo e ela segue o dedo, até que cora intensamente, abrindo os olhos como pratos, para depois fecha-los, enquanto ouvia o riso de diversão do mesmo, se sentindo tentada a mentir, apenas para se vingar.

Porém, poderia deixa-lo nervoso e ela precisava aplaca-lo.

Portanto, decidiu que se falasse a verdade, acabaria massageando o ego dele, que já era enorme e com isso, esperava aplacar um pouco o que ele faria com ela.

\- O do senhor.

\- Verdade?

Nisso, olha nos olhos dela e vê a sinceridade da mesma, embora ela corasse e muito, algo que o agradava.

\- Quanto a eu andar nu, se acostume... Até porque, vou me divertir com você, mesmo sem penetra-la, então, verá o meu pênis muitas vezes. Aliais, gosto de sentir a pele sem nada por cima. Só uso a cueca, caso surja alguma visita inconveniente. Mas, como estava me divertindo e pretendo ter meu momento de diversão com você, acho desnecessário usar alguma roupa.

Então, após alguns minutos, ele fala entre garfadas:

\- Separou comida para você e a gata?

\- Não, mestre... – ela fala com visível confusão na face.

\- Entendo a sua confusão. Afinal, os escravos só podem comer os restos da mesa do dono e a ração. Porém, vocês duas são diferentes. Portanto, reserve alguns alimentos para comer com ela e comam após eu me alimentar. Não quero que coma restos e inclusive, pode se servir durante o dia de comida, sendo que não comerá a ração de escravos. Além disso, segundo o que vi no bando de dados de sua raça, vocês comem muito pouco e como essa gata está na forma pequena, ela não deve consumir muito. Mas, isso é somente para vocês duas. As demais serão os restos, sendo que elas têm ao aditivo de uma ração especial e caberá a você entregar a elas, após seguir alguns procedimentos que irei explicar. Claro que arranjarei uma escrava treinada para cuidar das do harém. É só algo provisório.

\- Escrava especializada em cuidar de harém?

\- Sim. Ela sabe limpar corretamente, sendo que é recomendado ter ao menos duas, conforme a quantidade, além de cuidar da alimentação, assim como deve possuir conhecimento de medicina, enquanto que é responsável por impedir delas se suicidarem, não permitindo tal ato. Esse escravo foi treinado em todos os níveis e possuí o treinamento de todos os procedimentos necessários. Afinal, é o dono que decide quando os escravos irão morrer e como. Não elas, pois, são apenas propriedades, assim como vocês duas. Só que vocês duas tem um status maior que o delas e tem direito a certas regalias, assim como terão sobre outras escravas que irei comprar para ajudar na limpeza.

Nisso, ela pega um prato e começa as separar alguns alimentos, assim como para Kirara, inclusive dois pedaços de doce e após selecionar, ele olha para o prato e pergunta no mínimo chocado:

\- Vocês comem tão pouco, assim? Isso não é nada.

Hanako olha para o prato enorme que pegou e a quantidade de alimentos, achando até muito, sendo que se recorda que dividiria com a sua amiga e fala, ao se lembrar de que um escravo deve responder ao dono, sempre que indagado:

\- Eu acho muito, mestre. Mas, estou considerando nós duas e Kirara-chan está na forma pequena. Logo, come pouco, Kakarotto-sama. – ela fala humildemente, sem olha-lo.

\- Já disse para olhar para mim, quando estivermos aqui, assim como a espécie de gata.

\- Sim, mestre.

Nisso olha para ele, que vê o medo nos olhos dela, algo que não apreciava e não sabia o motivo de não sentir prazer, como normalmente sentiria em uma situação semelhante.

\- Agora ficou melhor... Bem, o que importa, é que não esteja reduzindo a quantidade necessária de alimento, pois, não quero vê-la fraca. Vocês terráqueos são uma das raças mais fracas que existem, assim como ficam doentes, facilmente. Vou manter a temperatura da mansão em um nível agradável, pois, não quero que adoeça. Mesmo podendo usar a fusão, assim como aparenta ter mais resistência que uma terráquea, embora abaixo dos padrões dos saiyajins, não quero vê-la debilitada. Inclusive, mais tarde, chamarei um médico particular, o melhor de Bejiita, para examina-la e se for necessário, ele a levará até seu consultório para maiores exames de rotina. Quero verificar a saúde de vocês.

\- Na Central de identificação e Registro de escravos tinha uma ala médica. Eu vi alguns escravos e doutores.

\- Sim. Os escravos recém-capturados fazem um checkup de rotina, assim como os escravos que são vendidos. Porém, você foi capturada na invasão por mim. A lei é facultativa, nesse caso, pois, normalmente, escravos adquiridos dessa forma são mantidos confinados nas casas. Porém, se ele for ficar andando pelas ruas, precisa ser vacinado, assim como examinado e se causar alguma doença em outro escravo, devo arcar com o prejuízo do outro. Como você vai andar algumas vezes, vou vacina-la também, mas, particular.

\- Mestre?

Nisso, após algumas garfadas, ele olha, sendo que ela havia voltado a ficar no canto.

\- O quê?

\- O senhor prefere particular?

\- Sim. Ele é o melhor especialista em raças alienígenas e tem especialização em escravos. Ademais, já deve ter estudado o bando de dados dos ryuushiros sobre a sua raça, já que a conquistaram. Portanto, já deve estar familiarizado. Para vocês duas, eu quero o melhor especialista possível, afinal, dinheiro não é problema, ainda mais ao saber o quanto a sua raça é fraca e vulnerável. Por causa disso, decidi procurar o melhor para você. Aproveito e também vejo essa espécie de felino, pois, ela me agradou e muito.

Nisso, torna a comer, enquanto Hanako e Kirara se entreolhavam, percebendo, que apesar de tudo, ele se preocupava com ambas, embora achasse que o motivo era que ele não queria perder seu brinquedo favorito e quando a Kirara, porque o agradou.

\- Além de apreciar essa gata, notei que são muito unidas. Já tive esse tipo de união e ainda tenho.

Hanako e Kirara ficam surpresas, pois, nunca imaginaram que um monstro como ele, pudesse compreender o forte companheirismo, assim como amizade entre ambas, além do instinto de proteção e cuidado uma para com a outra.


	43. A estranha descoberta

**Notas da Autora**

Após ambas comerem, Hanako põe-se a procurar o quarto de seu dono e consegue encontra-lo, graças a ajuda providencial de Kirara.

Enquanto explora o quarto, ela faz uma estranha descoberta ao abrir uma caixa requintada, parcialmente escondida no espaçoso quarto de roupas e armadura de Kakarotto.

Yo!

Quero avisar, que infelizmente, terei que usar o prazo de até quinze dias para atualizar as fanfictions. Sempre que possível, tentarei atualizar em menos de dez dias.

É que, infelizmente, não consigo mais arranjar um tempo considerável no trabalho para digitar, assim como revisar, sendo que sempre acrescento novas cenas ou melhoro algumas cenas na revisão e mesmo que seja férias da faculdade, eu costumo chegar demasiadamente cansada.

Era só isso que queria comunicar, para justificar a demora nas atualizações.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

**Capítulo 43 - A estranha descoberta**

\- Mesmo não sendo com outro ser vivo, foi próximo do que vocês duas tem entre si. Por causa disso, eu entendo a relação entre vocês. Eu ainda os tenho e possuo uma alta estima por eles, assim como são valiosos para mim, da mesma forma que ocorre entre vocês duas. Também por causa disso, sei que se a perdesse, sua perda seria irreparável. Eu também ficaria assim, se os perdesse. – nisso, ele se lembra do computador da nave antiga e do robô, que o serviram e que lhe ensinaram.

Ao pensar neles, sempre lhe vinha a mente sobre a origem deles, pois, não sabia de onde eles vieram, assim como, ele foi parar no planeta e na época, não se importou. Quando demonstrou algum interesse em descobrir sobre o seu passado e sobre o deles, perguntou e eles explicaram que algumas partes do banco de dados foram corrompidos e por causa disso, não conseguiam acessar tais dados.

Claro, poderia levá-los a um cientista, mas, não confiava em ninguém, pois, temia perder ambos que o serviram e que lhe fizeram companhia por anos. De fato, eles foram o mais próximo de amigos que teve e, portanto, tinha muita consideração e carinho por eles. Algo que nunca forneceu a outro ser, embora tivesse flashes ocasionais do vulto de um homem, sendo que algumas vezes conseguia discernir a mão e a voz.

Inclusive, quando isso acontecia, ele sentia uma saudade intensa e uma felicidade absurda, assim como, uma forte culpa o acossava, tal como tristeza e dor, que não conseguia discernir. Havia outros flashes, assim como algo em forma de canto, como ele pensou incialmente, mas, que depois percebeu que não era algo próximo de uma voz e sim, algo que não discernia. As outras lembranças eram de dor, muita dor e desespero, mas, essas eram escassas e obscuras, não conseguindo identifica-las, além de ouvir risos malignos, conforme identificou com o tempo.

De fato, nos últimos anos, pensava demasiadamente em seu passado, antes de viver no planeta desabitado, onde treinou arduamente, sobre orientação da nave e após pegar a terráquea como escrava, cada vez mais, tais pensamentos lhe vinham a mente, indagando se possuíam qualquer relação entre si.

Então, se recorda da promessa de seu genitor, caso vencesse a aposta, com o mesmo usando os seus poderes para descobrir o máximo que conseguisse sobre o passado dele.

Hanako olhava o olhar perdido dele em um ponto qualquer, assim como via a dor e desolação, sendo que era palpável, de tão intensa. Era um olhar que não imaginava ver em um desses monstros e que lembrava o dela, em muitos momentos, sempre que se lembrava do guia criado por sua mãe dragoa, uma das princesas do reino dos dragões, Kiba e frente a isso, reconhecia que talvez ele tenha ferido ou matado quem lhe era importante.

Naquele momento, via uma gama de sentimentos que ele nunca mostrou, parecendo estranhamente indefeso, assim como alguém que sofria intensamente em seu íntimo, passando a cogitar se ele nasceu um monstro ou se tornou um, sendo que também havia a hipótese dele já ter sido alguém diferente do que era atualmente.

Claro, achava uma concepção absurda, mas, sentia no fundo de seu ser, que havia muitas coisas sobre o saiyajin, que ele mesmo desconhecia, assim como pressentia que já fora totalmente diferente do que era, em algum momento e que circunstâncias acima de qualquer controle o levaram a se enveredar no caminho da loucura e da perversidade. Era um sentimento forte dentro dela e que não desaparecia, por mais que achasse um completo absurdo a sua linha de pensamento e sentimentos, considerando que o ser a sua frente era um saiyajin, cuja raça era considerada como a mais cruel e perversa em todo o universo conhecido, superando a crueldade dos arcosianos, pelo que ouviu uma vez.

Claro, ainda o odiava, mas, não conseguia deixar de sentir pena, pois, ele parecia, piamente, ser um monstro que surgiu de atos e consequências, não parecendo um monstro que nasceu assim ou que já foi diferente.

Afinal, monstros que nascem assim, nunca seriam capazes de tais olhares como de saudade, de dor e se solidão, além de amor, por alguma coisa ou algo e percebeu que era mais complexo do que pensava e que talvez, os surtos dele, inclusive os psicóticos, eram por ter sido transformado em um monstro, acabando por ter nexo, assim como o fato de que ele, talvez, tenha sofrido intensamente e de forma brutal em algum momento de sua vida, quando estava mais vulnerável, sendo outro sentimento que surgia dentro dela.

Então, não sabe o motivo, mas, pega a flauta que Bardock lhe deu e começa a tocar uma melodia agradável, cujo efeito é fazer Kakarotto sair de seus pensamentos e imediatamente, olha estarrecido para a humana que cerrou os seus olhos, enquanto tocava com maestria, sendo que quando ficava no reino dos dragões, além dos treinos e estudo, ela também tocava em outra flauta dada por sua mãe adotiva, a princesa Hakushiro, sendo que esta flauta ficava no castelo a pedido da humana.

Conforme ouvia a doce melodia, seus pensamentos e sentimentos se aplacam, sendo que percebe, estranhamente, que tal melodia lembrava e muita aquela que ouvia em seus flashes, embora fosse diferente.

Também percebe que a melodia parecia aplacar seus sentimentos, assim como estranhamente o confortava, embora não entendesse o motivo.

Porém, não achava ruim e sim algo bom, enquanto questionava a si mesmo qual fora a última vez que sentiu tal sensação, tão acalentadora, sendo que não se lembrava, enquanto que o aplacava de uma forma que mais nada possuía o mesmo efeito, além de evocar sensações, sendo que não se recorda a última vez que sentiu tais emoções e de uma forma tão plena e igualmente intensa.

Então, enquanto ele come, ela toca e assim se segue, até que ela cessa, pois, precisava servi-lo, pois, a caneca estava vazia.

Quando ele prova o tal doce, emite um grunhido de prazer, saboreando- o intensamente, descobrindo que era delicioso, ainda mais que a carne, sendo que nunca acreditou que existisse algo tão saboroso.

Nisso, a cauda dele abana indecentemente para os lados, não conseguindo ficar na cintura, enquanto devorava com animação, para depois falar, após entornar mais um copo de siev, sendo que Hanako despejava o liquido, ao segurar uma espécie de jarra, sempre que a caneca dele ficava vazia, o servindo constantemente.

Então, ele termina, acenando que não era para encher mais e após bater com animação na barriga, sentindo-se plenamente satisfeito, fala, enquanto sorria intensamente, sendo que Hanako gostou do sorriso dele, sincero:

\- Estava maravilhoso... O tal doce era fantástico! Vou querer mais.

\- Há vários tipos de doces, mestre. Farei todos que conheço, assim como há vários tipos de pratos, que acredito que irá apreciar.

Ele fica imensamente feliz quando imagina experimentando mais da culinária da humana, para depois se levantar, sorrindo de canto, ao vê-la virar a face, para não ver o seu membro:

\- Vou me divertir mais um pouco. Esteja em meu quarto daqui a duas horas.

\- Não sei qual é o seu quarto, mestre.

\- Simples, O maior, à direita, após subir a escadas. Ele tem portas dupla único do andar assim. Acredito que precisa trocar os lençóis, pois, faz tempo que não uso o quarto.

Ela consente, ruborizada e ele fala, após algum tempo, como se lembrasse de algo, sendo que a humana olhava para o saiyajin com medo, para não olhar para o seu membro.

\- Antes que eu me esqueça... Você não dormirá numa cela. Dormirá comigo. A minha cama é imensa. E quanto a sua amiga, ela dormirá em um quarto, ao lado. Além disso, quando viajar, vocês irão comigo.

Hanako estranha, pois, normalmente ficava na cela e então, julga qual era o motivo e fica apavorada, até que o saiyajin vê o semblante da mesma e sente o cheiro de medo ficando ainda mais intenso, conjecturando o que ela pensou e frente a tal suposição, fala, como se lesse os pensamentos dela:

\- Não vou fodê-la. Ademais, irá dormir. Mas, aprecio um cheiro feminino e quero ter algo macio para apoiar a minha cabeça ou apenas para sentir o cheiro. Se você ficar numa cela, não terei isso. Claro, irei apoiar a minha mão em você, que com certeza tem uma pele bem macia e acetinada, assim como os seus cabelos devem ser sedosos. Amanhã, iremos fazer compras. Comprarei roupas do meu agrado para você, assim como xampu e outras coisas, pois, quero a sua pele e cabelos sempre macios e sedosos. Li no arquivo de sua raça, que apesar de serem uma das raças mais fracas do universo, sua pele e cabelos são consideradas um dos mais macios no universo conhecido, quando tratados. E mesmos sem tratar a pele e os cabelos, é diferente de uma fêmea saiyajin. De fato, não são armados e parecem ser mais "comportados" digamos assim. Tem algumas raras fêmeas que não são assim. Mas, é algo raro.

Nisso, ele sai ali e elas se entreolham, sendo que Hanako corava e Kirara exclamava em pensamento:

"_Bastardo! Canalha! Pervertido! Quero destroçar o pescoço desse monstro!"_

"_Kirara-chan... se acalme... Não quero vê-la punida. Pense que quando lutarmos contra ele, poderemos despejar nosso ódio, sem qualquer problema."_

"_Verdade... Pelo menos, poderemos fazer isso. Por enquanto, não faço nada, pois, temo por você e não por mim."_

"_Já eu temo por você..."._

Então, a barriga delas ronca e a humana pergunta:

\- Melhor irmos comer, né?

\- Com certeza.

Hanako arregala os olhos e Kirara também, ao notarem que a nekomata falou, em vez de miar.

Afinal, deveriam falar somente via mente e nisso se concentram, percebendo que Kakarotto está no harém e suspiram aliviadas, com ambas decidindo serem mais cuidadosas.

Nisso, sentam em uma mesa pequena, nos fundos da espécie de cômodo com várias estantes de comida, sendo tal mesa reservada para os escravos comerem, sendo que Hanako aproveitou e pegou alguns doces, também.

Após comerem, ela lava a louça, que era uma pilha imensa, com a nekomata ajudando no que podia, sendo limitado por causa de seu corpo e depois, com a ajuda de sua amiga, a chikyuujin acha o material de limpeza, em um quarto anexo a cozinha, com vários produtos que não reconheceu de imediato.

Então, precisou acessar o banco de dados de limpeza, identificando alguns e decidiu limpar o quarto de seu dono, que julgando pelo luxo e tamanho da mansão, provavelmente, era imenso.

Conforme ela caminhava, encontra a escada e ao terminar de subir, avista uma porta dupla que formava um arco e ao abri-la, se depara com um andar gigantesco que mais parecia como um salão imenso, contendo inúmeras portas e corredores, detestando o fato que parecia um labirinto, enquanto seguia o caminho a direita, procurando as portas duplas imensas.

Então, conforme andavam, Kirara consegue sentir o cheiro fraco dele e orienta Hanako, que a segue pelo corredor, até que encontram as portas duplas imensas e constatam que de fato, era o único cômodo naquele andar com portas duplas, que eram ricamente adornadas.

Quando abrem, percebem que o quarto dele era do tamanho de uma casa, ficando embasbacadas, pois, era um ambiente com moveis luxuosos e requintados, com ambas acreditando que vinha incluso com a mansão imponente, pois, duvidavam que um saiyajin tivesse bom gosto ou interesse em adquirir móveis refinados, assim como, o desejo de tornar um quarto harmonioso com os diversos itens que os compõe, considerando as prioridades de vida que eles possuíam.

Conforme andavam, ficam fascinadas com o luxo e pompa.

Movidas por curiosidade, assim como no caso de Hanako, para também conhecer melhor o ambiente em que ela mais viveria com ele, sem ser a cozinha, pelo que conjecturava, passam a abrir cada uma das portas, sendo que a humana decidiu aproveitar esse momento de descobertas para distrair a mente, para não pensar no que aconteceria dali a meia hora, já que havia se passado, uma hora e meia.

Então, sacode a cabeça para os lados, resolvendo se dedicar em sua exploração do cômodo gigantesco, ocupando a mente com a curiosidade, decidindo protelar até o último instante.

Nisso, ela abre uma das portas, na espécie de sala anexa ao quarto imenso, sendo que tinha mesa e cadeiras, além de dois sofás luxuosos de estofamento macio, além de um aparelho, que ela julgava ser similar a uma tevê, assim como percebe que há outros aparelhos tecnológicos, que em um primeiro momento, não os reconhece, além de vários armários, escrivaninhas e mesas.

Elas saem desse cômodo e as duas amigas abrem a primeira porta, anexa ao dormitório e percebem que era o quarto de banho, que mais parecia uma sala imensa, com uma grande jacuzzi ortogonal e cuja prateleira no quarto de banho era repleta de produtos, sendo que ela decide investiga-los mais tarde, quando fosse limpá-lo, enquanto que se lembrava de que se esqueceu de perguntar qual banheiro poderia usar, assim como chuveiro.

Afinal, aquele belo banheiro, com certeza, era somente para uso do dono delas. Só esperava que o banheiro designado e autorizado para usar, não fosse muito longe, considerando o tamanho da mansão.

Percebeu que havia também outro quarto anexo, grande, repleto de prateleiras, assim como espécies de cabides giratórios, onde havia armaduras penduradas, assim como várias espécies de roupas colantes que usavam por baixo da armadura, pelo que identificou, sendo que no fundo do cômodo, observa uma caixa lustrosa e ao abrir vê uma roupa de treino, que já vira um guerreiro usando e que era chamado de dogi, assim como munhequeiras e uma calça, além de sapatos pretos, enquanto estranha o fato delas estarem ali, pois, eram semelhantes a roupas terráqueas, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Porém, decide fechar a caixa e decide não revirar mais, pois, temia que ele ficasse irado por mexer nas coisas dele e ademais, não podia ser dele, pois, seria algo descabido e, além disso, a vida pessoal do dono, não dizia respeito ao escravo, assim como perguntar coisas desnecessárias, apenas por curiosidade.

Claro, que se tivesse outra oportunidade, perguntaria para Bardock, pois, ele não se importava de conversar com um escravo, pelo que percebeu.

Então, a humana percebeu que perdeu tempo demasiado nisso e decide se apressar para conhecer o local que ficaria todas as noites, evitando pensar demasiadamente nisso, pois, queria lidar lentamente com as coisas e não adiantava sofrer por antecipação.

Ela acessa outra porta, que era uma espécie de academia particular com pesos e afins.

Em outro cômodo imenso, havia uma cama King Size, imensa, de dossel, assim como pequenos armários e as janelas eram grandes e tipo balcão, com portas duplas, requintadas, que davam acesso para uma grande varanda.

Fica surpresa ao avistar uma piscina imensa, sendo que notou as colunas no local e pela forma delas, deduziu que geravam uma espécie de cobertura, tornando a piscina privativa de olhares, se assim o dono desejasse, enquanto que sentia vontade de nadar nela.

Porém, se recorda do tempo que era escrava em Ryuushiro-sei e que o ex-dono dela só permitia o uso da banheira pelas escravas, quando queria ter relações fora das celas, sendo que ficou ruborizada, intensamente, quando se lembrou de várias cenas que presenciou, pois, ele fez questão que ela levasse petiscos e bebida para o mesmo, enquanto ele tinha relações.

Portanto, frente a isso, espana o desejo transloucado a seu ver, de usar a piscina, pois, temia que a autorização implicasse em ser estuprada por ele e não queria isso, preferindo ficar sem a piscina, pois, não acreditava que ele era capaz de manter a sua promessa e também pelo fato que a promessa a inferiores ao ver deles, não tinha valor, uma vez que para os saiyajins, eles eram incapazes de manter uma promessa, recíproca, assim como pela traição de um arcosiano, pelo que ouviu falar.

Então, decide ver a cidade e avista dezenas de saiyajins voando, além de vários alienígenas, muito destes escravos, correndo atarantados, assim como outros, que acompanhavam os seus donos, ao lado deles, andando um pouco mais atrás dos mesmos.

Mesmo tendo que ver os "monstros com cauda", conforme se referia a eles, com exceção de Bardock, assim como os outros escravos, que viviam o inferno em vida, ainda considerava a vista privilegiada, uma vez que estava no alto.

Porém, ela suspira e retorna para dentro, pois, apesar de ser uma vista considerada privilegiada, sentia falta da natureza, enquanto que não apreciava morar em áreas urbanas.

Afinal, desde criança, amava a natureza e sempre sonhou em viver próxima de uma floresta, com a natureza no entorno e consideravelmente distante da cidade mais próxima.

Então, se aproxima da cama para retirar os lençóis, após descobrir em qual armário se encontravam os lençóis novos e após trocar a roupa de cama, decidiu pesquisar as gavetas das cômodas de cada lado da cama imensa, começando a abrir gavetas, sendo que alguns estavam vazios, até que avista um produto, que não identificou à escrita, pois, não era familiar a ela e decide virar, por curiosidade, no dorso de sua mão, percebendo de imediato que ele era perfumado, além de ser gelado, para depois ficar surpresa ao sentir uma sensação de calor no dorso de sua mão, em uma pequena área, onde colocou o produto, por curiosidade.


	44. A surpresa de Kakarotto

**Notas da Autora**

Hanako acaba adormecendo e quando desperta...

**Capítulo 44 - A surpresa de Kakarotto**

Então, quando termina de virar o tubo em sua mão, vê a ilustração no rótulo e cora intensamente em um tom carmesim, pois, compreendeu parcamente o que era, uma vez que mostrava um ânus e um homem penetrando por trás, assim como outra imagem, que representava a intimidade de uma mulher, pelo que acreditava, apesar de nunca ter visto uma.

Então, acabou deixando o tubo cair no chão, ao ficar em choque e o som do mesmo caindo, chama a atenção de Kirara, que estava explorando o banheiro imenso próximo dali.

Rapidamente, ela vai até a amiga, sendo que estava preocupada, ao ver o semblante da mesma, com elas começando uma intensa conversa mental.

"_O que houve Hanako-chan?"_

"_Eu... eu..."_

Nisso, quando ela se aproxima do que a amiga olhava, vê o tubo e observa o rótulo, ficando constrangida.

"_Acredito que já desconfiou para que é... mas, não entendo o motivo de usar."_

"_Eu também não entendo... ele é gelado e quente. Ademais, é o desenho de um ânus. Sempre achei que era pela frente... Quer dizer, não é pela frente?" _– ela pergunta extremamente corada, enquanto exibia a face confusa.

"_Bem, não sei quanto a vocês... Mas, assim, pelo que compreendo na minha espécie, é por trás, senão me engano. Assim... é o que eu ouvi falar."_ – ela comenta pensativa, embora estivesse constrangida.

"_Eu acho estranho... Além disso, porque ele é gosmento, também?"_

"_É gosmento? Que estranho..."._

Kirara fica pensativa e fala, após ter uma ideia, sendo que sorria:

"_Hanako-chan, que acha de irmos até o reino dos dragões? Um minuto é o mesmo que uma semana."_

"_E se ele chegar?" _– ela pergunta preocupada.

"_Eu sentirei o ki dele se aproximando e aí, eu aviso. Terá tempo para voltar."_

"_Por que devo ir para lá?"_

"_O que ele irá fazer com você... Acho que deve tentar se preparar de alguma forma. Pesquise e leia. Você precisa superar a vergonha e ademais, terá tempo de ler um livro, se for necessário. Acredito que irá ajudá-la, do que enfrentar tal provação, sem qualquer noção."_

"_Verdade."_

A humana concorda, embora estivesse intensamente corada ao se imaginar falando com sua mãe adotiva, mas, não tinha escolha.

Nisso, se concentra e abre o portal, com a face coberta em um tom carmesim.

O portal dá para o castelo e os guardas abrem os portões, sendo que a princesa Hakushiro se encontrava de pé, nos degraus, que dão acesso ao suntuoso e imponente castelo.

Ao vê-la, Hanako corre até a mesma e a abraça, para depois Hakushiro afaga-la, enquanto a humana chorava, sendo que a princesa dragão fala em um tom maternal:

\- Calma, minha filha.

\- Eu não queria voltar... Mas, sei que não posso ficar muito tempo aqui e que preciso encarar os desafios que surgem em minha vida. – ela fala tristemente, sendo que somente a visão dela como uma Suprema Ryuusou a confortava.

\- Pode ficar sete dias. Deseja ficar sete dias? Tenho livros que irão ajudá-la a diminuir a sensação de culpa, além de auxilia-la nesse momento. Pense nisso como um teste. Daqui a oito anos, será uma Suprema Ryuusou e terá poderes incríveis, além de ganhar direito a um bônus, se lidar exemplarmente com as dificuldades.

\- O que é esse bônus? – ela pergunta curiosa.

\- Você descobrirá. Mas, para isso, precisa seguir as regras, demonstrando a sua disciplina e autocontrole. Mas, pode pedir ajuda.

Nisso, ela está corada e a princesa dragoa fala.

\- Já li a sua mente e ademais, é como Kirara disse. Sou um dragão. Não possuo concepções humanas e nosso método de procriação é outro, completamente diferente...

\- Verdade.

\- Porém, não para nós e por isso, conseguimos compreender os seus temores.

\- Qual a diferença da família da senhora para os demais dragões?

\- Nos damos à luz. Geramos nossa cria dentro de nós. Ou seja, não botamos ovos. A família real é assim e inclusive, não há macho, envolvido.

Hanako fica surpresa, sendo que Hakushiro ri levemente, enquanto fechava a boca dela, pois, a chikyuujin havia ficado boquiaberta perante tal revelação.

\- Bem... Vamos à biblioteca? Eichiteki (叡知滴- gota de sabedoria) deve estar lá.

Nisso, elas caminham até a imensa biblioteca, onde encontraram Eichiteki, um imenso dragão branco esguio, lendo alguns livros, para depois erguer os olhos, olhando bondosamente para Hanako, até que vê a rainha e se curva.

\- Não precisa fazer isso... sensei.

\- Eu sei... Mas, devo mostrar o meu respeito. – ele fala respeitosamente.

\- Que seja... Mas, o senhor me instruiu, assim como as minhas irmãs e todas as minhas ancestrais, compartilhando um pouco de sua sabedoria milenar. Afinal, sem professores, não pode haver imperadores.

\- Ainda falta muito para eu aprender. – ele fala humildemente.

\- O senhor continua humilde... Mesmo com todo o conhecimento que possuí, já que é tido como o dragão mais sábio de todos, respeitado e reverenciado por todos os dragões.

\- Estou me acostumando com o exagero... Apenas possuo algum conhecimento e fico feliz em compartilhar com os outros... – então, olha para a jovem humana e fala, com o seu costumeiro semblante gentil e igualmente amável - Bem, jovem Hanako. Que tipo de livro precisa?

Ela está corada e então, a princesa explica e ele consente, se concentrando, enquanto que a chikyuujin não conseguia olhar para nenhum dos dois, por estar demasiadamente constrangida, assim como corada.

Após alguns minutos, cinco livros grossos flutuam na frente do mesmo, até que com um movimento da cabeça do dragão, os mesmos descem até Hanako, que pega os mesmos, ficando surpresa com a quantidade.

\- Leia todos e com extrema atenção. Eles irão ajuda-la. Senão ler com demasiada atenção, eles não irão ajuda-la, por completo e poderá não compreender muitas coisas. Caso tenha alguma dúvida, pode perguntar para mim, que irei explicar.

\- Vou ler, obrigada Eichiteki-sama. – ela fala respeitosamente, curvando-se levemente, sendo que sentia que nunca teria coragem de perguntar algo assim a ele.

\- Foi um prazer, criança – nisso, acaricia a cabeça dela, paternalmente, com a sua pata, fazendo-a ficar emocionada com o carinho.

Afinal, Hanako via Eichiteki como um avô querido.

Então, após a princesa e o dragão sábio trocarem algumas palavras, elas voltam ao castelo e Hanako vai até o seu quarto, enquanto que Hakushiro tem que resolver alguns assuntos, sendo que o seu quarto no palácio, além de espaçoso, era quente e caloroso, ao contrário do quarto de Kakarotto, que era frio, a seu ver.

Após deitar na cama, começa a ler, desejando assimilar ao máximo o conhecimento necessário para lidar com a perversão de seu dono.

Após uma semana, ela termina de tomar chá, assim como comia alguns doces, enquanto conversava com a sua mãe, até que ela fala:

\- Já está na hora, minha criança... Sempre que puder, venha para cá, para relaxar e desabafar. Kirara ficará de guarda para você.

\- Ela também precisa.

\- Ela pode vim em momento diferente. Inclusive, a avise, por favor, que a mãe dela deseja falar com ela.

\- Pode deixar que irei avisá-la.

\- Muito obrigada.

Enquanto isso, Hanako sorri ao se recordar que Kirara era na verdade, a terceira princesa do reino das nekomatas, sendo a caçula de três irmãs. Ao contrário das demais princesas, ela preferiu se dedicar a ser parceira de um ryuusou.

Afinal, com exceção da primogênita, todas possuem demasiada liberdade para decidirem o que desejavam fazer, ao contrário da mais velha, que não possuía qualquer liberdade e era treinada desde pequena para subir ao trono, quando chegasse o momento para assumir o reino.

Ela aprendia que primeiro vinham os seus súditos, segundo, a sua família e em terceiro, ela mesma, sendo a mesma coisa que a irmã mais velha de Hakushiro aprendia.

\- Muito obrigada... Agora, você deve voltar.

\- Muito obrigada, sishio (mestra). Eu aprendi muito e pude relaxar.

\- Mas, lembre-se, que não pode mostrar que tem conhecimento, pois, ele irá estranhar.

\- Pode deixar... Muito obrigada.

Nisso, a abraça, com a princesa dando um beijo gentil na testa dela, para depois a mesma partir dali, triste, por ter que voltar a vida que tinha fora do reino dos dragões.

Então, volta para o quarto e conta, mentalmente, o que descobriu e a conversa com a sua mãe dragoa, além de dar o recado para Kirara que estranha, sendo que decide ir ao reino dela em algum momento propício.

Nisso, Hanako sente o cheiro dos lençóis e começa a fazer a limpeza, assim como troca os mesmos, pois, estava cheirando a algo guardado a muito tempo, ao ponto de fazer ambas espirrarem.

Ao terminar de trocar e tirar o pó do recinto, auxiliada pela nekomata, o comunicador soa, dentro no quarto e ela atende.

\- Imagino que já está no quarto.

\- Sim.

\- Tome um banho. A quero perfumada e fique na cama, entendeu?

\- Sim, mestre. – ela fala nervosa - Aonde eu tomarei banho?

\- Aonde mais seria além do meu quarto? Fique a vontade para usar a jacuzzi. Eu ainda vou demorar mais uma hora. Não quero parar de me divertir, ainda.

Nisso, ela escuta gritos e sons que não discernia, mas, que a enchiam de pavor, até que ele desliga.

Nisso, Kirara leva os utensílios de limpeza e desce as escadas, mas, não sem antes, olhar com pena para a sua amiga, que se despede, com um semblante tristonho, para depois suspirar, desanimada, pela vigésima vez, enquanto bloqueava em sua mente o que acontecia, pois, não adiantava sofrer por antecipação a seu ver.

Enquanto Hanako se despia, para em seguida entrar no imenso quarto de banho, estranha o fato de poder usar aquele cômodo, pois, uma escrava nunca usaria algo assim, a menos que o dono quisesse tê-la ali, segundo o que achava e frente a isso, se preocupa, para em seguida colocar para escanteio tais pensamentos, enquanto pesquisava os produtos, até descobrir que havia alguns com odores.

Então, ela vê um, com a imagem de uma cauda e espuma, fazendo-a julgar que era para os pêlos dele e não pode deixar de achar graça ao imaginar que existisse um produto só para isso.

Após preparar o banho e ligar a hidromassagem da imensa jacuzzi, entra na água quente perfumada com uma essência que encontrou e que era aprazível.

Frente a água quente e a massagem prazerosa proporcionada pela jacuzzi, juntamente com o seu cansaço mental, devido a ansiedade e preocupação do que ele faria com ela, acaba adormecendo, sem que percebesse.

Então, Hanako acorda, estranhando o fato de sentir que estava encostada em algo macio e quente.

Conforme desperta, percebe que suas pernas estão abertas, presas firmemente por pernas musculosas, enquanto que estava sendo abraçada por dois braços musculosos e quando tenta se mexer, ela sente sua intimidade repousada em algo quente e pulsante, fazendo em engolir em seco e se alarmar, pois, não percebeu que dormiu e não teve tempo de se preparar mentalmente e frente a isso, começou a tremer, ao se recordar dos gritos, pois, julgava que tinha uma parca noção do que ele estava fazendo com elas, enquanto que não sabia que seus pensamentos não chegavam nem perto do que ele fazia com as outras.

Inicialmente, Kakarotto sorri ao ver que ela despertou, sendo que teve que aquecer novamente a água, para depois, percebe o tremor e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, assim como o cheiro salgado de lágrimas, que faz o sorriso dele titubear, até que ele fica com um semblante sério, segurando o rosto da humana pelo queixo, virando para ele, que vê os orbes ônix da mesma, umedecido pelas lágrimas e fala, sentindo que a sua raiva diminuía, frente a tal face, embora não compreendesse o motivo:

\- Por acaso eu a estuprei para que chorasse?

\- Mas... essa posição...

\- Eu disse que somente iria masturba-la e faríamos sexo oral um no outro. Eu disse que a penetração iria reservar para as minhas escravas sexuais.

Portanto, não há porque se preocupar.

Hanako observa o olhar dele e por mais que procurasse, não havia visto mentira nos mesmos, indicando que falava a verdade, por mais inacreditável que fosse, pois, ele era um saiyajin e ela, pertencente a uma raça tida como inferior.

Então, se surpreende quando o seu dono acaricia gentilmente o seu rosto com o dorso das mãos, para depois contornar os seus lábios, com a mesma ficando confusa com os gestos dele, pois, não imaginava que ele seria suave e gentil, considerando o fato que ela era somente a sua escrava.

Já, Kakarotto, não sabia o motivo de querer ser suave com ela, sendo que nunca foi com ninguém, pelo que se recordava, assim como apreciava o sexo brutal e selvagem.

Mas, perante a humana em seus braços, ele simplesmente não conseguia agir como normalmente agiria e não acreditava que tais atos eram piamente feitos por causa do desafio que seu genitor impôs em forma de promessa.

Era algo mais profundo, sendo que se sentiu estranho, em seu íntimo, desde que a viu pela primeira vez, embora não fosse nada intenso, enquanto que se sentia um pouco desconfortável, conforme esse sentimento crescia, gradativamente, com o mesmo não reconhecendo o que era.

Claro, desejava o corpo dela, mas, sentia que não conseguiria agir brutalmente ou selvagemente com ela. Inclusive, ao ver as marcas de chicote nas costas dela, assim como cicatrizes diversas, não pode deixar de sentir um ódio intenso do ex-dono dela, desejando encontra-lo, apenas para puni-lo brutalmente, jurando a si mesmo que iria encontra-lo e o compraria, se fosse preciso, sendo que tais pensamentos e juramento a si mesmo surgiam, enquanto passava delicadamente as mãos em cada marca dela, antes de Hanako acordar.

Nesse momento, ele havia estranhado o seu ato, uma vez que nunca teve tal consideração por nenhum outro ser e inclusive, adorava ferir e marcar suas escravas com diversas cicatrizes, se divertindo, enquanto marcava as costas delas.

Porém, em relação à humana, sua reação e pensamentos sobre tais ferimentos eram diferentes, ao ponto de desejar vingá-la, naquele que a puniu.

Então, toma os lábios delicados dela em um beijo, inicialmente gentil, a surpreendendo, pois, apesar de nunca ter sido beijada, sentia que era diferente, sendo que Kakarotto percebeu seus atos e descobriu que em relação a ela, não era algo ruim e sim, algo bom, se surpreendendo também com o seu ato, pois, nunca beijou outra fêmea, mesmo uma saiyajin, sem que fosse profundo e em caráter puramente malicioso.

Ademais, Kakarotto sentiu um intenso prazer ao sentir os lábios macios e delicados dela contra os seus, se deliciando, sendo que aumenta a intensidade gradativamente, enquanto que Hanako se sentia estranha, pois, não deveria estar gostando, mas, a sua mente não conseguia processar, pois, o ato dele ser gentil e agir de forma diferente que imaginou a deixava desconcertada e frente a isso, volúvel as carícias gentis do mesmo, sentindo que o seu corpo correspondia, enquanto que lutava para que isso não acontecesse, sendo que sabia que era algo natural e que seu corpo reagia.

Portanto, não poderia se sentir culpada.

O problema era que compreendeu que isso só acontecia durante a penetração ou carícias intimas. Apesar disso, o seu corpo estava correspondendo, mesmo que fracamente, ao beijo e carícia em seu rosto.

Então, Kakarotto intensifica o beijo, enquanto grunhia de prazer, sendo que suas mãos começaram a descer pelo corpo da humana que tremia sobre o seu toque, com ele reconhecendo que não era somente de medo e sim algo mais, sendo que cada vez mais, o medo regredia, enquanto sentia que ela se rendia, contra a sua vontade.

Kakarotto sorria com o odor de medo diminuindo, gradativamente, dando espaço ao odor de desejo dela, enquanto descia seus lábios para o pescoço da mesma, assim como mordiscava o pescoço da sua escrava e chupava, com Hanako gemendo, até que percebe e trava a boca, enquanto tentava conter seu corpo que se contorcia preso nos braços do saiyajin e da cauda do mesmo, que envolvia firmemente a cintura dela.

.

(Parte A)

.

Hanako se sente mole, enquanto que não compreendia porque havia se entregue, sendo que se sente triste, pois, o corpo reagir naturalmente era algo.

Já, sentir-se completamente rendida as carícias, era outra coisa, enquanto que se questionava a si mesmo se fora o beijo ou o fato de não ter se preparado ou então ambos, que permitiu tal redenção.

Já, Kakarotto, sentiu um prazer intenso, que nunca experimentou antes, sendo que os gemidos delas foram excitantes, enquanto que se surpreendia, pois, fora mais intenso de tudo que já sentiu, não imaginando que seria simplesmente fantástico com a humana em seus braços e mal via a hora de repetir, enquanto que sentia o desejo tomá-lo.

A humana estava perdida em pensamentos, sentindo-se triste, sendo despertada de seus pensamentos, quando ele toma os seus lábios, sendo inicialmente gentil, para depois se intensificar, enquanto sentia a possessividade dele em seus lábios, com o saiyajin a abraçando, até que consegue fazer a boca dela ceder passagem a sua língua, deixando-a estarrecida, pois, não imaginava que existisse tal beijo e ficam assim por alguns minutos, com Kakarotto adorando o ato de beija-la, sentindo que viciava nos lábios delicados dela, para depois, separar os seus lábios, enquanto a erguia pela cintura, colocando-a sentada na borda, para depois ser puxada pelas pernas, fazendo-a deitar e encostas suas costas em uma área, em torno da jacuzzi, no lado esquerdo, onde poderia ser colocado algo ou alguém.

.

(Parte B)

.

Kakarotto puxa Hanako, segurando-a no colo em estilo noiva, beijando-a nos lábios, sendo que ela está mole pelo prazer, enquanto enrolava o corpo dela em uma toalha, cessando o beijo, para depois secar o cabelo da mesma, ao coloca-la sentada em seu colo, sendo que não gostava do silêncio dela.

Enquanto isso, não conseguia impedir o fato que passou a adorar o que faziam, sendo que sentiu um prazer intenso, que nunca sentiu antes, enquanto questionava como era possível, já que havia tido incontáveis mulheres, desde saiyajins a escravas e em nenhuma delas, chegou ao nível de prazer, como foi com Hanako, mesmo sem penetrá-la.

Já, a chikyuujin, estava quieta, pois, se falasse, temia desabar.

Portanto, para segurar as lágrimas, precisava ficar em silêncio, por não sentir confiança em si mesmo, sentindo que era tomada por uma intensa dor e tristeza, assim como raiva.

Claro, havia lido que o corpo correspondia e que era algo natural, mas, estava consternada, pois, ele estava respondendo de forma demasiada, acima do que esperava e não compreendia o motivo disso acontecer.

Então, Kakarotto a leva para a cama e a deita, delicadamente, retirando a toalha que envolvia o corpo dela, para depois olhar da cabeça aos pés, admirando-o, com um sorriso, até que o mesmo some, ao se concentrar na face dela.

Então, faz a mesma olhar para ele, ao segurar, gentilmente, o rosto da chikyuujin em suas mãos másculas, percebendo o olhar de raiva dela, enquanto que a observava atentamente, sendo que sentia um odor quase imperceptível de lágrimas e isso o fazia ficar preocupado, enquanto que não entendia o motivo de se sentir assim, perante uma simples escrava, assim como não compreendia por que se preocupava em fazê-la sentir prazer, também, além de se preocupar com ela, a um nível desconcertante, enquanto ficava confuso com suas considerações e comportamento, além do fato de sentir que as lágrimas dela, lhe perturbavam, consideravelmente.

Enquanto isso, Hanako mantinha tal sentimento forte dentro de si, para que não chorasse, preferindo esse sentimento e evitando assim, desabar nos braços dele, pois, para ela, ele iria sentir um intenso prazer e já bastava o fato que tinha o corpo dela, decidindo que não daria um prazer adicional ao saiyajin a sua frente, ao chorar, em um misto de dor e raiva, enquanto que não tinha escolha, pois, havia prometido e Kakarotto, até aquele momento, estava mantendo a sua promessa.

Portanto, manteria a dela.

Além disso, era escrava e havia lhe restado pouca coisa e por causa disso, deveria manter, ao menos, uma parte de seu orgulho.

Por causa disso, não podia permitir que ele visse suas lágrimas, sendo que antes, ela acabou não se contendo, acabando por deixar os orbes úmidos, embora que não chorou, ao perceber que perderia a única coisa que lhe restou, pois, não tinha mais nada a seu ver.

Portanto, precisava intensificar, desesperadamente, a sua raiva e toda a intensidade era bem vinda, para que não desabasse na frente dele.

\- Sente raiva pelo seu corpo? Ou foi pelo que fiz?

O saiyajin pergunta, seriamente, com a mesma sentindo a intensidade dos orbes ônix, como a noite mais profunda, enquanto percebia, por mais estranho que fosse um pequeno brilho, não compreendendo o que era, enquanto julgava que estava vendo coisas.


	45. Extra - Partes A e B

**Notas da Autora**

Capítulo extra contendo a parte A e B.

**Capítulo 45 - Extra - Partes A e B**

**Parte A**

Sorrindo de canto, a cauda de Kakarotto sai da cintura da mesma e passa a acariciar a intimidade da chikyuujin, fazendo-a gritar pela surpresa e perante as carícias experientes e vigorosas, ela não consegue manter sua boca fechada, enquanto ele mordiscava o seu pescoço e as duas mãos dele acariciavam seus seios, sendo que apertava de leve os seus mamilos intumescidos, fazendo-a se contorcer, sendo que ela tentava fechar as pernas como impulso, mas, as mesmas estavam firmemente travadas, mantendo-a exposta, sendo que os lábios dele, novamente tomam os dela, em um beijo sedento e repleto de desejo, com ele estranhando o fato que estava adorando beija-la.

Enquanto isso, a água não se mexia muito, pois, Kakarotto fazia questão de mantê-la grudada em seu corpo, sendo que ela mexia levemente a cintura, como reação, acabando por masturbar levemente o membro dele, já que a intimidade dela estava repousada em cima do mesmo, arrancando rosnados ferais e guturais dele, que inicialmente alarmaram Hanako, até que notou que pareciam de prazer, enquanto ela gemia, emitindo gritinhos sôfregos frente a uma carícia mais vigorosa em sua intimidade, sendo que sentia o membro grande e grosso de Kakarotto em sua intimidade, com a mesma apoiada nele, sentindo o mesmo pulsar.

\- Você é minha... Somente minha e de mais ninguém.

O saiyajin fala rouco e de forma possessiva, para depois mordiscar o lóbulo dela, arrancando um gemido dela, que estava consternada, pois, o seu corpo, traiçoeiro a seu ver, estava respondendo de forma demasiada, acima do que esperava e não compreendia o motivo disso acontecer.

Claro, reagir era uma reação natural, mas, não no nível em que ela se encontrava, sentindo seu corpo reagir intensamente, desde que ele acariciou a face dela, assim como agora, enquanto sentia que seu corpo estava respondendo de uma forma intensa e igualmente desconcertante a mesma, que estava confusa e com raiva, ao ponto de querer chorar de ira.

É tirada de seus pensamentos pelo beijo intenso dele, que toma novamente os lábios, abafando os gemidos dela, assim como seus rosnados, sentindo um intenso prazer, além de apreciar o fato de vê-la rendida em seus braços.

Então, ela sente um fogo surgindo em seu ventre, enquanto que sentia uma pressão na parte de baixa de seu corpo e então, geme longamente, com o corpo tremendo, quando chega ao ápice, sendo que Kakarotto também chega ao ápice, emitindo um rosnado gutural rouco.

.

.

**Parte B**

.

Então, ele a puxa para si, enquanto abria as suas pernas, expondo-a, sobre um sorriso safado que a fazia fica corada, enquanto que tremia, pois, ele começou a provoca-la, com a mesma tentando conter seu corpo, se odiando pelo fato de se sentir úmida novamente pelo simples olhar dele, começando a remexer sua cintura, sendo que o ouve falar:

\- Simplesmente maravilhoso... E é só meu.

Então, o vê abaixar a cabeça com esta sentindo a respiração dele se chocar contra a pele dela, cheirando-a, para em seguida se dirigir ao interior das coxas e não ao sexo úmido e pulsante dela, sentindo que a cauda dele acariciava um de seus seios.

Nisso, abruptamente, abre ainda mais as pernas da chikyuujin, expondo totalmente a feminilidade dela, que vê as mãos mantendo-as firmemente abertas, enquanto que os lábios dele se detinham nas coxas, sem chegar ao seu sexo úmido e pulsante.

Ela queria chorar e muito, mas, continha as lágrimas, pois, não queria dar esse prazer a ele, a seu ver, pois, para ela, ele iria adorar vê-la chorando e, portanto, decide se conter e ser forte, até que pudesse, enfim, desabar em algum canto.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, apenas deixa que a sua respiração se choque contra a pele sensibilizada, enquanto que a humana corava intensamente, ao ver o sorriso safado dele antes de afundar a cabeça no meio das suas pernas, começando a explorar a feminilidade dela, mantendo as suas coxas completamente abertas, enquanto sentia que o saiyajin explorava com a língua, avidamente, fazendo-a arfar, além de se sentir totalmente exposta, assim como a imobilizava, deixando-a a mercê dele, sentindo que a penetrava com a língua, enquanto que a sua cauda continuava massageando os seus seios.

Então, começa a sentir o calor de antes, surgir novamente de seu abdômen, irradiando para o seu corpo, não conseguindo se mexer muito devido a posição, assim como uma corrente elétrica que se propaga por toda a sua epiderme, quando sente que ele mordisca de leve o seu clitóris, fazendo o corpo dela se contorcer em um espasmo após gritar, inundando a boca do saiya-jin com a sua essência.

Enquanto se recuperava, sentia que o seu dono lambia todo o seu sexo, sem deixar um único canto inexplorado, fazendo-a se excitar novamente, juntamente com a visão dele saboreando-a, provando o sabor que era como o saiyajin imaginava, pois, se os lábios eram doces, o gosto da chikyuujin era impossível de se definir de tão perfeito e delicioso para ele, ao ponto de querer ficar perdido ali, sentindo aquele gosto eternamente, pois, aquele gosto e cheiro inebriante eram simplesmente únicos.

Nisso, ergue a cabeça, com esta observando que o canto dos lábios dele continha a sua essência, para depois beija-la, compartilhando o gosto dela, enquanto soltava as suas pernas, que se encontravam moles por causa do prazer que ela experimentou.


	46. Ato inconsciente

**Notas da Autora**

Tanto Kakarotto, quanto Raditz acabaram inconscientemente...

**Capítulo 46 - Ato inconsciente**

\- Ambos, mestre. – o que não era mentira, pois, ela odiava sim, em parte, seu corpo traiçoeiro a seu ver.

\- Se você se soltasse das suas concepções, poderia aproveitar... Afinal, eu procuro dar prazer a você. Eu poderia ser egoísta e somente pensar no meu prazer. Você deveria liberar a sua mente e pensar nesses momentos como sendo algo apenas para prazer, como se fosse uma aventura, digamos assim, já que não irei penetrá-la e será somente comigo e mais ninguém irá ver o seu corpo. É um conselho que eu dou e que deveria aceitar, pois, ficaremos juntos por muito tempo, acredite. Afinal, estou extremamente viciado em seu corpo e não prevejo que vou enjoar de você em um futuro próximo.

\- E quando enjoar de mim? – ela pergunta, não conseguindo compreende um ínfimo sentimento que surgiu dentro dela – Irá me vender para outro saiyajin?

Kakarotto não havia pensando no que faria quando enjoasse dela, sendo que não lhe apreciava a visão de outro macho a tocando. Mas, também, nunca libertou um escravo e questionava se chegaria a esse ponto, de desejar libertá-la e afastá-la de Bejiita.

Após alguns minutos, suspira cansado, para depois falar, enquanto a olhava, profundamente:

\- Se me servir bem por anos, cumprindo exemplarmente as minhas ordens, não vejo motivo para não libertá-la, juntamente com a sua amiga, quando eu me cansar de você. – ele fala seriamente.

\- Nós duas? – ela pergunta surpresa.

\- Sim... Eu disse que já experimentei uma relação similar a de vocês, assim como tenho até hoje. Por isso, irei liberar as duas. Sei a intensidade do que sentem uma pela outra. Claro, que somente farei isso, se me servir bem, assim como ela, cumprindo todas as minhas ordens. Se forem escravas exemplares, não haverá motivo para não libertá-las e enviá-las a um planeta distante para terem uma nova vida.

Apesar de sua face nada demonstrar, algo dentro dele protestava, pois, sentia-se desolado a simples menção dela ser afastada dele, para sempre, enquanto que não compreendia o motivo, sendo que considerava que era porque ainda não havia se enjoado dela e que sentira um prazer tão intenso, ao ponto de se surpreender.

Porém, acreditava que quando se cansasse dela, ele iria libertá-la e enviá-la para longe, sem qualquer hesitação e que no momento, julgava que não conseguiria fazer isso, pois, não se cansou dela.

Hanako pensava na proposta dele e que seria muito bom, pois, como ela deveria demonstrar resignação, assim como controle de seus sentimentos como ryuusou, não poderia fugir, pois, senão, perderia o título supremo que tanto almejava, sendo que dali a dez anos, poderia usar técnicas poderosas, ao se tornar uma ryuusou suprema, sendo que seria o seu passaporte para a liberdade, assim como iria deter os saiyajins. Até aí, teria que se resignar e seguir exemplarmente as regras.

Porém, se o obedecesse, ele poderia se cansar dela em menos tempo e teria como se afastar do planeta, para que ficasse em paz e treinasse, assim como esperaria até conseguir o título, pois, acha que em menos de dez anos, ele iria se cansar dela e havia prometido que iria junto com sua amiga, e por mais estranho que fosse, acreditava em suas palavras, pois, até aquele momento, ele havia cumprido com o que fora prometido.

Então, é tirada de seus pensamentos que eram bem-vindos, para distraí-la do que acontecia com ela e a reciprocidade de seu corpo, quando a cauda dele, macia e estranhamente gentil, passa a acariciar seu braço e depois, envolve a sua cintura, retendo-a, enquanto a puxava para que seus corpos se colassem, sendo que se sentia totalmente rendida com as mãos dele exigentes explorando o seu corpo como se desejasse memoriza-lo por inteiro, deixando um rastro ardente com a humana sufocando os seus gemidos, com a boca hermeticamente fechada, conforme os beijos dele desciam pela sua mandíbula para depois mordiscar seu lóbulo, enquanto que as mãos pequenas e delicadas dela estavam agarrando os lençóis.

Nisso, ele retorna aos lábios suculentos dela a seu ver, saboreando o seu gosto único, adentrando com a língua e explorando a sua boca.

**(Parte C)**

Tomado pela sensação, enquanto que conscientemente não percebia o seu ato, ele roça seus caninos na nuca dela e escreve seu nome na linguagem saiyajin, marcando-a e consequentemente se vinculando a ela, para depois lamber o local, devido ao pequeno filete de sangue.

Então, é tomado por lembranças que não são suas, assim como um fluxo de sensações desnorteantes, que eram tão intensas, que o fez abraça-la ainda mais, enquanto soltava as pernas dela, sendo que o seu membro ainda estava no meio das pernas da humana, que sentira tal intensidade de pensamentos, apesar de estar no limiar da consciência.

Então, após o fluxo cessar, Kakarotto trinca os dentes, contendo a sua raiva intensa, ao perceber o que fez, ao se vincular a uma inferior, sentindo vontade de gritar de ira e de destruir tudo pelo seu ato, enquanto tentava inutilmente compreender porque havia feito isso, enquanto orava para que a marca sumisse, pois, senão era reciproco, não iria fica para sempre nela.

Porém, o que ele não sabia, é que ambos tinham a ligação verdadeira.

Portanto, recíproco ou não, a marca dele continuaria nela, ligando ambos de uma forma intensa e profunda, pois, fora um vínculo consequente da ligação verdadeira entre eles e não um vínculo para surgir uma ligação forçada ou falsa, como usualmente acontecia.

Não sabendo disso e revoltado com os seus atos, enquanto sentia surgir um sentimento de proteção e cuidado para com ela, ele se levanta, tomando um banho, enquanto colocava a roupa colante e a sua usual armadura, para depois sair dali, bufando, desejando liberar seu ódio e frustação em algo ou alguém.

Então, decide ir ao Domo de Elite.

Claro, não encontraria adversário de seu nível, mas, poderia liberar sua raiva, enviando muitos para a medical machine, desde que conseguisse se conter para não mata-los, o que não acreditava que conseguiria, enquanto que ele não se incomodava em matar seus conterrâneos, enquanto culpava os mesmos pelas suas mortes por serem fracos.

O saiyajin sai do quarto, enquanto que Hanako dormia profundamente, esgotada, tanto pelo cansaço, quanto pela fadiga mental decorrente de sua luta contra o seu corpo, sendo que havia o rastro de uma lágrima solitária em sua bochecha, sendo que durante aquele tempo, conteve eficazmente as suas lágrimas.

Enquanto isso, ambos não desconfiaram que o ato dele masturba-la com o seu membro, apoiando a intimidade dela no mesmo, friccionando o seu falo no sexo dela, acabando por liberar um pouco de secreção, em quantidade quase irrisória, acabou entrando em contato com sua secreção vaginal, permitindo assim que alguns espermatozoides migrassem para dentro do canal quente e úmido da humana, sendo que Hanako estava em seu período fértil e naquele momento, uma vida nova estava sendo gerada dentro dela.

Após sair da mansão, ele fecha a porta, batendo-a por estar com raiva, para depois ativar os sistemas de defesa e bloqueio, para em seguida, se afastar dali.

Então, voa e pousa em frente a um Domo de Elite, após alguns minutos e quando entra, o responsável pelo mesmo, identifica rapidamente como sendo Kakarotto, por ele não ter cicatriz da bochecha e ao perceber o semblante do mesmo, entra em contato com o castelo, mais precisamente para o imperador, pois, sabia que nenhum saiyajin de Elite poderia contra ele e não queria perder demasiados clientes, pois, julgava que o imperador era mais poderoso do que ele.

O que ele não sabia, é que entre ambos, Kakarotto era mais poderoso que Vegeta, embora não fosse uma diferença extrema e sim, algo considerável.

No castelo, o imperador terminava de ler alguns relatórios, dados por Nappa, que o auxiliava, até que termina, se preparando para dormir em seu aposento real, enquanto que sentia uma raiva demasiada, pelo fato de não esquecer a escrava cientista de cabelos azuis que estava em sua mente o dia inteiro, sentindo que precisava descontar em alguém a raiva que sentia, até que seu scouter apita, notando que era o Administrador geral do Castelo, que havia transferido a ligação do responsável por um dos Domos de Elite da capital:

\- Kôkuo-sama?

\- O que quer desgraçado? – ele pergunta com a voz em um tom mortal, fazendo o sangue do saiyajin gelar em suas veias.

\- Kakarotto-sama está aqui, no Domo de Elite do setor norte da capital e está transtornado. Com exceção do senhor, mais ninguém pode contra ele e temo perder clientes.

"_Uma oportunidade perfeita... Estava mesmo planejando tirar o bastardo de onde ele estivesse, mesmo que estivesse fodendo algum animal ou uma saiyajin para que lutasse contra mim. O Terceira classe bastarda me poupou tempo." _– ele pensa consigo mesmo, enquanto sorria.

\- Estava planejando ordenar que esse desgraçado viesse lutar contra mim, já que é meu parceiro de luta.

Então, desliga a conecção, sendo que ao ouvir o gemido de felicidade e alívio do saiyajin de Primeira Classe que coordenava o Domo do norte da capital de Bejiita, revira os olhos, enquanto murmurava com visível raiva na voz:

\- Saiyajin patético e covarde.

\- Com certeza, meu senhor. – Nappa fala respeitosamente, se curvando.

\- Guarde tudo, que irei lutar contra aquele Terceira classe bastardo.

\- Sim, Vegeta-sama. – Nappa fala, curvando-se, novamente.

Então, ele se retira do local com a sua capa esvoaçante.

Distante dali, na mansão de Raditz, após quase duas horas, Tights estava cansada, enquanto que prosseguiam com o ato.

**Cena D**

Então, tomado pelo prazer intenso e também por terem a ligação verdadeira, ele acaba marcando-a, ao roçar seus caninos e escrever seu nome saiyajin, sendo tomado por diversas lembranças que não eram dele, assim como Tights que estranhava o fluxo nela, até que ele permite que ela deitasse, enquanto estava ofegante, sendo que é virada e ele a beija, apreciando o sabor dela, sabendo que ela estava esgotada.

Já, Tights estava exausta, sentindo que a sua mente estava sendo tomada por uma névoa de sono, enquanto que ele não desconfiava que ela houvesse sido fecundada, quando decidiu masturba-la com o seu membro com a humana nua, pois, uma parte da secreção de seu membro entrou em contato com o líquido dela, resultando em uma gravidez, pois, ela estava em seu período fértil.

Quando percebe que a marcou, fica irado e em seguida, entra no banheiro, tomando um banho demorado, para depois se trocar, saindo do quarto, enquanto espumava de raiva, decidindo ir até um Domo de Elite, próximo dali e estava tão irado, que não percebeu o ki de Kakarotto no Domo que ele pretendia ir.

Quando chega ao local, ainda estava sentindo uma raiva intensa e por causa disso, não percebeu a movimentação estranha no local, enquanto praguejava mentalmente por marcar uma inferior, até que acaba sendo acertado por um saiyajin, sendo que ele não sofre nada, ao contrário do outro, que está com os membros em ângulos estranhos e morto.

Então, olha dentro do estabelecimento e vê que muitos saiyajins fugiam, enquanto que seu irmão estava atacando violentamente um por um, matando no processo, pois, estava na forma super saiyajin 2.

Ao olhar mais atentamente, sentiu que a sua raiva se dispersava, gradativamente, perante tal cena, ao perceber que o seu otouto entrou em um surto violento e que era mais seguro manter distância dele.

Porém, também sentia certa raiva pelo seu ato, embora soubesse que era suicídio ir contra Kakarotto, quando ele estava surtado, pois, o poder dele não era o normal da forma super saiyajin 2 e sim, podia ultrapassar demasiadamente qualquer outro nível normal de poder da forma super saiyajin 2.

Então, decide se preparar, se transformando em super saiyajin, sendo que pensava que seria bom se o pai dele estivesse ali, para ajudar a conter Kakarotto, sendo que se surpreende ao olhar para o lado.


	47. Extra Partes C e D

**Notas da Autora**

Extra contendo as cenas hentais C e D.

**Capítulo 47 - Extra Partes C e D**

Parte C

Então, emite um gritinho assustado, para em seguida corar violentamente ao sentir algo rijo e pulsante tocando a sua feminilidade, fazendo-a gemer pela surpresa, tal como ele que gemia roucamente, dando um gemido gutural, se deliciando de uma forma simplesmente intensa ao mesmo, quando começava a masturbar a intimidade macia dela com o seu falo grosso, grande e pulsante, acabando por se masturbar também, enquanto ia para frente e para trás, decidido a aumentar a velocidade gradativamente, fazendo-a sentir a dureza e volume exacerbado, enquanto a humana tinha o colo e pescoço cobertos de beijos e leve chupões, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e inclinar a cabeça para trás, contorcendo-se, para depois ele voltar a explorar minunciosamente o corpo dela em carícias exigentes, enquanto a beijava, aprofundando o beijo, com as línguas se tocando, para depois as mãos dele chegarem aos seios dela, enquanto a cauda dele acariciava as coxas, fazendo-o parecer que tinha três mãos igualmente habilidosas.

Ele sabia que ela estava reticente e lutava contra o corpo dela. Mas, adorava um desafio e vê-la perder a batalha ao não conter os gemidos, era gratificante, pois, era uma vitória, sendo que percebeu que ela iria proporcionar sempre esta batalha na cama, algo que o agradava, pois, incrementaria o que faziam, sendo que o fazia apreciar ainda mais o ato.

A chikyuujin geme novamente ao senti-lo acariciando os seus seios até que seus lábios se separam, com ela se contorcendo embaixo dele, tomada pelas sensações intensas que se apoderaram dela, cerrando os olhos, enquanto o saiyajin descia seus lábios másculos e exigentes pela mandíbula, até o pescoço e depois para o colo, para depois perceber que ela sempre estava com os olhos fechados e decide ordenar, com a voz autoritária:

\- Olhe para mim. É uma ordem, assim como, ordeno que sempre olhe para mim, quando estivermos no quarto.

Ela assim o faz, pois, se lembrou da promessa dele, decidindo ser uma escrava exemplar, para que quando se cansasse dela, a libertasse, juntamente com a sua amiga.

Hanako fica intensamente rubra, vendo que ele olhava sedento para os seus seios, enquanto murmurava, possessivamente:

\- São lindos... E são somente meus...

Enquanto que uma mão se detém em um seio e a boca dele mergulhara no outro, a outra mão continua vagando pelo corpo dela em seu abdômen plano, fazendo-a gemer, enquanto sente que beijava e sugava seus mamilos, mordiscando de leve suas aureolas e bicos, arrancando gritinhos sôfregos da jovem terráquea, ao "brincar" com eles, enquanto acariciava o outro com movimentos firmes e possessivos, enquanto que ela sentia a pulsação em sua intimidade, assim como o aumento da umidade, sendo que ele a faz olhar para o membro dele, apavorando-a, até que ele toma seus lábios e afasta seu membro da intimidade dela, que pulsava agoniada, sendo que ela se contorcia na cama, desejando chorar de raiva pelo seu corpo, mas, decidindo não chorar na frente dele, pois, poderia interpretar as lágrimas como de dor e sofrimento, algo que com certeza, a seu ver, iria fazê-lo sentir ainda mais prazer e não queria dar o prazer adicional ao seu dono, sem saber que a sua batalha interna, já era um prazer adicional ao saiyajin.

Então, ele pega uma das mãos dela e leva para baixo de seu abdômen, até alcançar o seu membro rijo e pulsante, tocando-o e fazendo-o gemer, até que separa os lábios do dela, com a chikyuujin observando que os orbes ônix estavam sendo tomados por um brilho intenso e profundo, enquanto sentia que a umidade aumentava no meio das suas pernas, assim como voltava a sentir o incomodo em sua feminilidade, sendo que ele segurava a sua mão e a ensinava os movimentos, até que solta a mão dela.

Ao segurar o falo dele sente o quanto era grosso, grande e rijo, além de pulsante, sendo confirmado ao olha-lo, pois ele erguera o rosto, tal como o dorso, deliciando-se com o toque macio e delicado, enquanto falava entre gemidos e rosnados:

\- Isso... Continue... Assim...

Então, segurando as suas lágrimas, começa a massagear em movimentos firmes e possessivos, liberando um pouco de sua raiva, tanto dele, quanto pelo seu corpo, começando a masturba-lo por alguns minutos, até que esse rosna roucamente em um deleite extremo, gozando, com ela se assustando levemente, quando ele libera sua essência na barriga dela, que sentia nojo e raiva para depois ele baixar seu rosto e tomar de forma sedenta os lábios dela, inicialmente em um beijo molhado, para em seguida explorar a boca dela com as línguas se tocando e ambos abafando seus gemidos e rosnados, até que ele desce ainda mais, ao separar seus lábios, com ela vendo os orbes ônix lascivos, que reluziam de puro desejo.

Então, dentre os gemidos roucos dele e leves rosnados, estes baixos, assim como a respiração entrecortada, sente o saiyajin pressionar o seu corpo sobre o dela, vendo que o mesmo mordiscava o seu pescoço e retornava as carícias, alternando entre gemidos roucos e rosnados ferais, enquanto aspirava profundamente seu sedutor perfume mesclado ao forte cheiro de desejo, o desnorteando.

Ela não entende por que ele deita de barriga para cima e depois a puxa, fazendo-a ficar de frente ao seu membro, notando ainda mais o quanto era grosso e grande, sendo que estava ereto e úmido, além de pulsar, a surpreendendo.

Ao vê-la arquear o cenho, ele fala:

\- Irá fazer sexo oral em mim.

Então, se lembra da promessa e fica com raiva, com ele gostando de ver o semblante dela de raiva, enquanto levava dois dedos esticados e ordena:

\- Lambe-os e depois, chupe.

Ela faz como ordenado e ele a orienta no ritmo e depois, tira o dedo e fala:

\- Faça igual.

Ela sente o desejo de chorar aumentando, mas, decide concentrar suas forças para que não desabasse, enquanto que envolve o membro dele com a sua língua, estranhando o gosto, que era no mínimo salgado, forte e horrível, enquanto que começava a fazer como ordenado, até que solta um grito abafado, ao sentir algo macio e peludo acariciando o sexo úmido e pulsante dela, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais, sentindo perder o controle gradual de seu corpo, assim como se contorcendo sobre um sorriso extremamente malicioso dele que volta a se concentrar nos seios com as suas duas mãos enormes, massageando-os, enquanto ela se segurava em suas coxas musculosas, odiando a reação de seu corpo, enquanto sentia o cansaço abatê-la.

Ficam por alguns minutos, com ela sentindo e odiando as contrações rítmicas de sua intimidade, conforme a cauda esfregava ainda mais possessivamente, sendo que seus bicos intumescidos eram apertados possessivamente por Kakarotto, que rosnava de prazer, enquanto via o olhar dela de raiva, sendo que se deliciava com a boca macia dela.

Então, sem conseguir se conter, pega na cabeça dela e começa a ditar os movimentos, fazendo o membro entrar profundamente na garganta dela, não conseguindo caber em toda a sua extensão, deixando uma parte considerável de fora, enquanto provocava ardência, fazendo lágrimas saírem de seus olhos, até que percebe e decide conter-se, diminuindo e evitando se aprofundar demais, pois, por algum motivo, as lágrimas dela tinham um efeito profundo e odiava isso, enquanto que não conseguia lutar para ignora-las.

Portanto, dita o ritmo intenso, mas, evitava aprofundar demais.

Após alguns minutos, Hanako chega ao ápice, com a ministração da cauda dele, enquanto ele gozava e a obrigava a engolir, ao manter o membro na boca dela, que odiava o sabor, enquanto sentia sua raiva aumentar, no mesmo ritmo que a tristeza.

O olhar dela, profundo de dor e tristeza, teve um efeito nele que foi fazê-lo titubear, mas, que depois, conteve a sensação, sendo que decide deita-la e toma os lábios dela, possesivamente, enquanto começava a masturba-la, sendo que sentia pelo ki o cansaço dela e que, portanto, ela não aguentaria muito.

Então, se separa e começa a descer com os seus lábios pelo corpo dela, deixando uma trilha fervente por onde passava, assim como as suas mãos que exploravam seu corpo, dirigindo-se para as suas coxas, apertando-as levemente, enquanto que a sua cauda continuava as carícias em sua feminilidade, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais, com ela olhando a face extremamente maliciosa deste, com esta obedecendo- o e vendo-se refletida naquelas íris negras como a noite mais profunda e escura, que brilhavam de puro desejo como se a devorasse com o olhar.

Já o sorrido de Kakarotto se tornou tal extremamente malicioso ao ver as faces da humana tomadas de um tom carmesim.

Então, ele ergue ainda mais o rosto, com a terráquea vendo que ele percorria seu corpo com os olhos desejosos e lábios umedecidos, famintos, perdido em uma prazerosa contemplação, murmurando em um tom repleto de malícia e possessividade:

\- Tão linda... E é somente minha.

Nisso, vê a mão dele descendo até o seu sexo com este o acariciando de maneira gentil, mas, exigente, começando a penetra-la com dois dedos grossos, fazendo-a arfar e arquear as costas, erguendo seus seios, novamente, contra os lábios e mãos deste, massageando e volta e meia mordiscando os bicos eriçados, apertando-os com seus dedos, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais, enquanto sua cauda acariciava as coxas e pernas.

Então, ela sente um calor intenso se espalhar desde o seu abdômen até o seu corpo, curvando a cabeça para trás, chegando ao ápice com Kakaroto sorrindo maliciosamente ao sentir a essência dela preencher a sua mão enorme e seus dedos, vendo-a ofegante, enquanto esperava ela recuperar o fôlego, com a mesma vendo Kakarotto levar a sua mão umedecida com a sua essência aos lábios dele, saboreando em movimentos sensuais e com o rosto malicioso, falando:

– Delicioso...

Então, percebe que ela estava ficando sonolenta, sendo que desconfiava que se fosse uma humana comum, sendo virgem, já estaria dormindo e apesar dela aparentar ser mais resistente que os demais humanos, já estava dando sinais que estava com sono e apreciava ver as fêmeas conscientes durante todo o ato.

Nisso, ele a surpreende, ao vira-la de lado, pondo a cabeça dela em seu braço, sendo que desceu até o tórax dela, retendo-a, até que a outra mão ergue a outra perna, de lado, esfregando o pênis dele na intimidade da chikyuujin, encaixando-o dentre as pernas dela, para depois começar a masturbá-la com o seu membro, sobre um rosnado gutural de prazer dele, retendo-a na posição, até que a cauda dele, passa a segurar a perna dela, que estava erguida para o alto, para que as mãos dele pudesse dedicar atenção ao seio dela, assim como apertava a ponta dos bicos intumescidos da mesma, que cansada, tanto pelo controle de seu corpo, que tentou exercer durante todo o ato deles, assim como pelo cansaço, acaba não conseguindo conter com tanta eficácia e decide concentrar suas forças para não chorar de tristeza e raiva.

Por isso, os gemidos escapam de sua boca, com ele se deleitando, pois, os gemidos dela, por algum motivo, eram mais prazerosos do que qualquer outros que já ouviu e isso intensificou seu prazer, sendo que os gemidos dela e rosnados roucos e guturais dele preenchiam o ambiente, assim como o odor de ambos, sendo que os lençóis estavam úmidos por suas essências, principalmente a dele.

Cada vez mais ele intensifica, fazendo-a se contorcer e dar gritinhos sôfregos perante um movimento mais exigente, até que ele vira o rosto dela e toma seus lábios, abafando os gemidos, assim como os rosnados de ambos, com ele se deliciando com o gosto dos lábios da humana.

Então, após alguns minutos, ambos chegam ao ápice, com ele dando um rosnado rouco gutural, praticamente feral, ao liberar a sua essência nos lençóis, enquanto que ela sentia as convulsões de prazer em seu corpo, assim como as contrações rítmicas em sua intimidade, acabando por adormecer, tomada pelo cansaço e fadiga mental, acabando por uma lágrima solitária brotar de seus orbes.

.

Cena D

Ela era segurada pela cintura por Raditz, que a mantinha de quatro, enquanto que a sua cauda acariciava seus seios, sendo que o membro dele roçava na intimidade dela, rapidamente, com ela se odiando pelo fato de seu corpo ter correspondido, sendo que continha as suas lágrimas, enquanto odiava o fato de estar correspondendo desde que começaram, assim como estava confusa por sua reação, desejando desabar ali mesmo, mas, decidindo não fazer isso e por causa dos atos, somado a fadiga mental que ela se encontrava, tentando ao menos conter seus gemidos, assim como as suas lágrimas, sendo que somente obteve sucesso com as suas lágrimas, sentindo o calor odiado em seu ventre, novamente, sendo que havia implorado, inutilmente, para que não chegasse ao ápice, acabando por chegar, enquanto odiava sentir as convulsões de prazer de seu corpo, assim como o rosnado feral de prazer de Raditz, além de sentir a pulsação do membro dele, que chegara ao ápice.


	48. A única esperança

**Notas da Autora**

Vegeta tenta deter Kakarotto, juntamente com Raditz. Porém, ele está alcançando um nível de poder inédito e crescente. Por causa disso...

Então, Raditz se lembra de algo que o seu genitor disse e confiando nas palavras dele, decide buscar a sua única esperança de deter Kakarotto, antes que ele destrua Bejiita...

Yo!

No capítulo anterior, que mostra que Hanako e Tights estão grávidas, queria que também fosse algo informativo.

Afinal, mesmo sem penetração, a mulher pode engravidar, dependendo da forma que é masturbada, já que o homem elimina espermatozoides, alguns, antes de ejacular e se esses espermatozoides entrarem em contato com a secreção vaginal, eles nadam até os ovários e se a mulher estiver fértil, vai haver concepção.

Eu tenho esperança, que isso sirva de informação, sobre o perigo de certas práticas sexuais. Quis que fosse informativo, também, pois, muitos pensam que a mulher só engravida se for penetrada e que mesmo o coito interrompido não é seguro. ^ ^

Afinal, antes de ejacular fora da mulher, o homem liberou pequenos grupos de espermatozoides na secreção liberada pelo pênis. Naquela secreção, há espermatozoides, que só podem ser vistos por microscópio.

Portanto, mesmo que ejacule fora, o fato dessa pequena secreção, que também serve para lubrificação, ter entrado em contato com a secreção feminina, permitiu que esses espermatozoides alcançassem o útero e depois o ovário. Se a mulher estiver no período fértil, o óvulo será fecundado.

Por isso, que o coito interrompido, não é um método contraceptivo.

Eu sei disso tudo, pois, sou formada em enfermagem e peguei a turma de quatro anos de enfermagem. Além disso, sou também Técnica em radiologia.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

**Capítulo 48 - A única esperança**

Vegeta surge e ele se surpreende.

\- Kôkuo-sama?

\- Precisamos nocautear eficazmente Kakarotto. Em uma situação normal, lidaria com ele sozinho, mas, preciso de sua ajuda. Não me agrada dois contra um. Porém, a prioridade é evitar mais mortes. Nossa raça ainda possuí um crescimento populacional demasiadamente lento e igualmente indesejado, considerando a quantidade de mortos, mesmo com o advento das capsulas de crescimento. Não posso permitir que esse bastardo mate ainda mais conterrâneos.

\- Com certeza, Vegeta-sama.

\- Vamos!

Ele se transforma em super saiyajin 2, enquanto que Raditz só conseguia a forma super saiyajin 1 e nisso, ambos avançam.

Uma batalha frenética toma o lugar, enquanto que os saiyajins sobreviventes fugiam da batalha, sendo que Raditz não participou, pois tinha somente a forma super saiyajin 1 e Vegeta tinha a forma super saiyajin 2.

Porém, o combinado deles nessa situação, era que Raditz deveria esperar o momento propício para acertar a nuca de Kakarotto, desestabilizando-o, ao usar todo o seu poder na forma super saiyajin 1, para depois, o imperador aproveitar o momento e usar a sua forma super saiyajin 2, para deixa-lo inconsciente.

Vegeta avança contra Kakarotto com o punho esticado, porém, ele desvia e nisso, golpeia fortemente o abdômen do saiyajin, fazendo-o curvar-se.

Então, o imperador consegue se recuperar e tenta acerta-lo com a perna, mas, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço de seu oponente, para depois o mesmo dar um soco fortíssimo na face dele, fazendo-o ser arremessado para trás, até que se choca contra um monte de entulho.

Raditz estava próximo dali e em prontidão, sendo que sentia que o ki de seu irmão continuava aumentado cada vez mais, sentindo que o imperador não iria conseguir manter por muito tempo a luta, pois, estava surgindo uma cratera absurda de poder entre eles, sendo que normalmente, a diferença dentre ambos não era demasiadamente imensa, sendo que Kakarotto era mais poderoso.

Vegeta se recupera e fica de pé, lançando várias rajadas de ki contra Kakarotto que as desvia facilmente com as mãos, fazendo-as se chocarem no chão em torno dele, no ar, com o irmão deste se afastando para não ser atingido pelas rajadas que eram rebatidas, facilmente e percebe que conforme disparava as rajadas, Vegeta avançava ao mesmo tempo e tenta dar uma cotovelada em Kakarotto, que detém o cotovelo com uma mão, enquanto que o imperador tenta acertá-lo com a perna e em seguida com uma cotovelada.

Porém, o saiyajin enlouquecido de raiva, bloqueia todos os golpes, sendo que o imperador continua atacando e tenta golpear seu oponente com o joelho, sendo o ataque bloqueado pelo joelho dele, enquanto que tenta acerta-lo com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão dele, que não fazia qualquer esforço, sendo que ele ainda estava rosnando, com a cauda do monarca tentando acertá-lo, com Kakarotto a detendo com a sua.

Então, Vegeta dá uma cabeçada em Kakarotto, que não parece sentir, sendo que ele "retribui" a cabeçada, aplicando uma no monarca, que sente o impacto e aproveitando o ensejo, o saiyajin maior roda no ar sobre uma de suas pernas e acerta o imperador horizontalmente no abdômen, atirando-o com violência, fazendo-o se chocar contra o chão coberto de detritos, fazendo uma nuvem de poeira surgir no local.

Por orgulho, Vegeta ergue-se, com visível dificuldade, até que consegue ficar de pé, sendo que rosnava e nisso, avança com o punho erguido para Kakarotto, que consegue bloquear o ataque com as mãos, sendo que o imperador tenta chuta-lo com ímpeto.

O saiyajin ensandecido consegue desviar do chute, dando em seguida um soco de direita, outro de esquerda e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, consecutivamente, fazendo o imperador curvar-se, para em seguida dar uma joelhada no queixo do mesmo, o atirando para o alto, fazendo-o cair com intrépido de costas, contra o chão.

Porém, movido por seu orgulho, o imperador consegue se erguer, novamente, embora sentisse seus músculos clamando para descansar, além de sentir dores lacerantes pelo seu corpo.

Porém, ignorar as dores e rosnando ainda mais audivelmente, avança contra Kakarotto e nisso, começa um ataque frenético, com o maior bloqueando facilmente todos os golpes, uma vez que nos vários socos e chutes que se seguiram, Kakarotto desviou sem qualquer dificuldade, assim como bloqueou alguns sem o menor esforço e inclusive, se deslocou até ficar atrás do monarca, que prontamente se vira e recomeça o ataque frenético, irado, até que seu oponente desvia e em um piscar de olhos, se posiciona atrás dele, novamente, e desta vez, dá um soco violento nas costas de Vegeta, atirando-a em direção ao chão, com o imperador conseguindo se recuperar parcamente do golpe, enquanto para no ar, concentrando seu poder e lançando uma rajada poderosa de poder, enquanto gritava:

\- Tome isso, bastardo! Fainaru Furasshu! (ファイナルフラッシュ - Final Flash)!

Porém, Kakarotto apenas concentra o seu ki em suas mãos e quando o golpe se choca, sobre o olhar surpreso de Raditz e o de espanto de Vegeta, ele consegue anular a técnica do imperador com o seu poder, ao aumentar rapidamente o seu ki, sendo que o poder continuava aumentando cada vez mais.

O irmão deste tenta aproveitar o momento para se aproximar e desestabiliza-lo, ao tentar acertar a nuca dele, quando o saiyajin ensandecido, percebe a movimentação e se vira, surpreendendo Raditz. Ele ergue o punho e soca o irmão no abdômen, que consegue se desviar parcamente.

Porém, a pressão do ar em volta do soco, juntamente com o ki opressor e violento de Kakarotto, fez Raditz ser atirado com violência no chão, passando a sentir dores contundentes no corpo, fazendo-o ter um vislumbre do que Vegeta estava enfrentando ao levar tais golpes, embora soubesse que como estava na forma super saiyajin 1, os danos eram ainda piores

Então, aproveitando o ensejo, Kakarotto avança e chuta Vegeta no abdômen, lançando-a contra o chão e depois, dá um soco no rosto deste quando chega perto do solo, fazendo Vegeta, que estava inconsciente, se chocar com intrépido contra o chão, repleto de entulhos, levantando uma nuvem densa de poeira e detritos.

Com o seu oponente inconsciente e consideravelmente ferido, ele torna a ficar parado, enquanto seu poder aumentava, sendo que golpeava qualquer ser que passasse próximo dele.

Próximo dali, Raditz se ergue, sendo que estava cambaleante, agradecendo o fato do golpe não tê-lo atingido em cheio e sim de raspão.

Mesmo assim, o feriu, consideravelmente e o imperador fala, cuspindo sangue, ao despertar:

\- O poder desse bastardo está acima do nível 2 do super saiyajin... É impossível ser somente a transformação nível 2. E mesmo enlouquecido de fúria, ele é um bastardo ferrenho.

\- Verdade, meu imperador. O nível de poder desse desgraçado é absurdo.

Então, ele se recorda do que o seu genitor disse, enquanto que achava algo surreal demais.

Porém, decide tentar, pois, o poder de Kakarotto surtado excedia o normal do super saiyajin 2.

Então, ele fala ao imperador:

\- Conheço alguém que pode para-lo... Eu acho.

\- Como? Existe alguém assim? – ele fica estático – Quem é? Por que nunca ouvir falar dele?

\- Não é pelo poder e sim, através de outro método, bem diferente. Mas, não tenho certeza.

Raditz fala incerto, pois, ainda achava a solução de seu genitor consideravelmente surreal, embora soubesse do poder da visão dele e que provavelmente, deve ter presenciado tal surto.

\- O que está esperando? Traga agora esse infeliz aqui! – ele exclama autoritário, para depois cuspir sangue – Esse bastardo me feriu e muito.

Nisso, eles observam Kakarotto parado e gritando de raiva, enquanto o seu poder aumentava ainda mais.

Então, ignorando as dores que o tomavam, ele parte dali.

Ao se aproximar da mansão de Kakarotto, desfaz o campo, passando a entrar com truculência, observando Kirara que aparece no corredor, enquanto passava direto por ela, indo até o quarto de seu irmão.

Ao abrir a porta, Hanako estava dormindo, coberta, uma vez que Kirara a cobriu e quando Raditz tenta despertá-la, sacudindo-a, a mesma não abre os olhos, percebendo que ela estava esgotada pela atividade de ambos, uma vez que exalava fortemente o odor de sexo e de seu irmão.

Portanto, sai rapidamente dali e vai até a sua mansão em tempo recorde, pegando um produto que o ajudaria, para em seguida, voltar para a mansão de Kakarotto.

Então, vira uma pequena quantia do frasco na boca dela, que acorda, quase que imediatamente, embora estivesse consideravelmente desorientada e sem compreender quem era.

\- O quê?

\- Toque a sua flauta, humana. Se fizer isso, eu prometo que farei o que me pedir, desde que não viole qualquer lei de Bejiita.

\- Flauta? – ela começava a sentir dor de cabeça, enquanto estava desnorteada.

\- Sim... Meu irmão surtou violentamente. Seu poder está muito acima da forma super saiyajin 2. Meu pai, Bardock disse, que se algo assim acontecesse, você seria a única capaz de aplacá-lo.

\- Aplacar? – a jovem pergunta, ainda desorientada.

Então, quando Kirara, que estava ao lado da batente da porta, percebeu que a sua amiga ainda estava quase em torpor, utiliza uma técnica secreta ao se concentrar, uma vez que já se fundiram e decide fundir a sua mente com a dela, temporariamente, passando a controlá-la, parcialmente, procurando não levantar quaisquer suspeitas:

\- Toco a minha flauta e em troca, fará o que eu pedir?

\- Desde que não vá contra nenhuma lei de Bejiita. Eu juro por minha honra.

Kirara pensa e percebe que seria interessante, senão houvesse a limitação da lei.

Porém, o fato de ter um saiyajin jurando por sua honra, sem quebrar nenhuma lei do planeta, seria o máximo que iria conseguir. Claro, havia o perigo de tal promessa não ser cumprida, já que na visão deles, ela era inferior.

Porém, havia uma ínfima chance dele cumprir e por isso, deveria aproveitar. Não gostava de fazer isso com a sua amiga, mas, não tinha escolha, pois, era uma grande oportunidade, que poderiam usar no futuro.

\- Vou me banhar rápido e irei me trocar.

Ele bufa de raiva, pois queria que ela fosse o quanto antes. Mesmo assim, não havia escolha e confiava nas palavras de seu genitor.

Então, Hanako começa a despertar e Kirara abandona lentamente a fusão de mentes, conforme abria a ducha, para um banho rápido.

Quando a jovem desperta, graças a ducha, está confusa, enquanto sentia um ki desconhecido, até que a nekomata fala na sua mente:

"_Toque a sua flauta. Talvez você aplaque o bastardo"._

"_Aplacá-lo?"_

"_Parece que ele surtou e Bardock disse que a sua flauta pode ajudar. O desgraçado do irmão dele veio pedir ajuda, em troca da promessa de cumprir qualquer favor que você peça, desde que tal favor não vá contra as leis do planeta. Achei uma boa oportunidade."_

"_Mas, ele pode não cumprir a promessa... E porque você fala que talvez a minha flauta aplaque o bastardo?"_

"_Não sei como. Essa ideia veio de Bardock, pelo que compreendi. Quanto a promessa, é melhor arriscamos a talvez ter algo, do que não termos nada. Não sabemos o futuro. Quanto a flauta, deve ser como aquele ditado terráqueo, que você me contou uma vez: "a música acalma as feras"."_

_"É um ditado... E não acho que chega a tanto. E não é uma fera. É um monstro enlouquecido"_

_"O irmão desgraçado dele quer que você toque a flauta. Se vai funcionar ou não, não é problema nosso, pois, cumprimos com a nossa parte. Oriento a tocar a mesma musica que tocou antes, no jantar daquele bastardo desgraçado."_

A ryuusou suspira, sendo que não se importava com o destino do planeta dos monstros saiyajins, como ela se referia a Bejiita.

Porém, havia fundamento no fato de Kirara ter pensado no que essa promessa de outro saiyajin poderia fazer, caso precisasse de algo no futuro e mesmo que não pudessem pedir nada contrário às leis, de fato, era melhor ter algo do que nada, mesmo correndo o risco dele não cumprir tal promessa por ela ser inferior.

Então, a chikyuujin se troca, rapidamente, agora desperta, enquanto sentia um gosto amargo, se recordando, parcamente, dele virar um liquido na boca dela e quando ela sai, trocada, ajeitando os cabelos compridos, Raditz nota a marca na nuca dela, sendo que a coleira dela não cobria tal marca e arregala os olhos, embora nada falasse, sendo que Hanako não ousava falar nada com ele, pois, uma escrava somente podia falar com autorização do dono e já bastava ter falado com ele, quando estava desorientada.

Nisso, ela vai até a cozinha, após descer as escadas e pega a flauta, enquanto que o saiyajin estava pensativo, sendo que o cheiro de Kakarotto ainda estava impregnado nela.

Ele sai com a humana e refaz a barreira, enquanto pergunta:

\- Consegue voar? Devemos ir rápido, pois, o remédio que dei a você, tem um período de tempo de eficácia e após o término desse tempo, você ficará, novamente, inconsciente.

Sem responder, ela flutua até o saiyajin, sendo que ele percebeu que o ki dela era bem poderoso, chegando próximo de um super saiyajin.

Então, eles chegam ao local e Raditz vê que Vegeta foi nocauteado novamente e quando Hanako olha para Kakarotto, não consegue sentir raiva, pois, o medo lhe tomava.

Afinal, ele estava assustador e suas pupilas estavam brancas, enquanto que o imenso poder dele era igualmente opressor.

\- Vamos, humana! Toque!

Então, fecha os olhos, sendo que a presença de Kirara a confortava e começa a tocar a mesma melodia de antes.

O imperador observava abismado, embora estivesse bem ferido, que Kakarotto parou de elevar o seu ki, assim que a música foi tocada pela humana, percebendo pelo ki que ele estava sendo aplacado, por mais surreal que fosse tal cena.

A mente de Kakarotto estava em branco, tamanha a fúria que o tomava e quando ele ouve a musica, a sua consciência começa a despertar, ao mesmo tempo em que surgia flashes de sua vida passada, de um senhor de aparência bondosa e humana, que sorria bondosamente para ele, sendo a primeira vez que via parcialmente o rosto dele, além de ouvir a voz dele, que lhe chamava de Goku.

Por algum motivo, tal visão, juntamente com a música, fazia sua consciência ressurgir e seu ímpeto diminuía, enquanto parecia recobrar a consciência, parcamente e gradativamente.

Então, atônito, tanto Vegeta quanto Raditz, percebem que a íris aparece, enquanto ele caía de joelhos, ainda rosnando.

Porém, mesmo assim, ambos notavam que ele se acalmava, gradativamente, com o seu nível de poder diminuindo e após alguns minutos, vira o seu rosto em direção a Hanako, enquanto passava o efeito do liquido que Raditz deu a humana.

Então, quando o efeito cessa, a bela flauta cai no chão, sendo que Kirara pega o instrumento a tempo com a sua boca, antes que ficasse danificado, enquanto a sua parceira caia inconsciente.

Ao ver a cena, como se estivesse em câmera lenta, Kakarotto se desloca, rapidamente e a pega nos braços, antes que se chocasse contra o solo, enquanto trincava os dentes e tentava se recordar do que aconteceu, sendo que sentia uma dor considerável no corpo, sendo que as suas lembranças terminavam assim que ele entrou no Domo.

Então, Vegeta se levanta ferido, mas, procura ficar de pé, estoicamente, apesar dos seus músculos suplicarem para descansar, assim como sentia dores intensas em seus ossos, sendo que ficara de pé, apenas por causa do seu orgulho.

\- Daqui a alguns dias, vou querer saber o que aconteceu, Terceira classe bastarda! – ele exclama, irado – Você não surta há meses. Ainda não acredito que uma inferior possa ter tanta influência sobre um saiyajin.

Kakarotto dá de ombros, enquanto pega Hanako nos braços, estilo noiva e voa dali, sem dizer nada, seguido de Kirara.

\- Mesmo em surto, esse desgraçado é um excelente guerreiro...

Raditz comenta amargamente, enquanto sentia que a sua raiva se dissipava, pois, enfrentar um Kakarotto em surto, era uma experiência terrível.

\- Gostaria de saber o que fez esse retardado surtar... O último surto foi há muito tempo atrás. – Vegeta fala irritado, ao ver a sua capa rasgado em vários graus. – Eu adorava essa capa.

\- Eu também gostaria de saber... mas, duvido que ele vai falar. Ele raramente conta os motivos de seu surto.

\- Pois, ele vai falar, quer queira ou não. Muitos saiyajins morreram hoje e quero saber o motivo. Quero saber o que o enfureceu tanto assim.

\- Posso pedir ao senhor para me contar, se conseguir arrancar dele? Também quero saber. Não esperava um surto tão violento em tão pouco tempo. Deve ter sido algo bem grave.

\- Com certeza.

Então, o imperador acessa o seu scouter e fala:

\- Mandem escravos para limpar o local, assim como equipamentos e saiyajins para supervisionar. Também identifiquem quem está morto e quem pode ser levado a uma medical machine.

\- Sim, meu imperador.


	49. A preocupação de Kakarotto e Raditz

**Notas da Autora**

Após levar Hanako para a mansão, Kakarotto vai até o Domo destruído e fala do seu desejo de beber a noite toda, sendo que seu irmão se unir a ele e nisso, ambos se dirigem a outro Domo, distante dali.

Nisso, eles conversam diversos assuntos, dentre eles as duas maiores preocupações de ambos.

Enquanto isso, longe dali, enquanto estava terminando o projeto para apresentar ao imperador, o senhor Briefs se surpreende quando...

**Capítulo 49 - A preocupação de Kakarotto e Raditz**

Ao entrar no quarto, retira todos os lençóis, jogando-os no canto do quarto, juntamente com uma espécie de manta e joga de qualquer jeito um lençol comprido e alvo, apenas para coloca-la na cama, cobrindo-a com um cobertor grosso, pois, as noites em Bejiita eram frias e sabia que os humanos adoeciam facilmente.

De fato, segundo ele, o planeta estava demasiadamente necessitado de escravos após a última lua cheia, para aceitar uma raça como escrava que adoecia facilmente. Inclusive, eles adoeciam tão facilmente, que os ryuushirojins haviam se arrependido de tê-los escravizado em vez de matá-los, segundo vários relatos que leu, quando acessou o computador deles, cujo banco de dados foi transferido para um banco de dados de raças subjugadas.

Após cobri-la se certificando que estava bem coberta, Kakarotto sai de sua mansão sentindo a sua raiva fresca, enquanto deixava a porta aberta para Kirara entrar, sendo que não compreendia como uma simples humana conseguira parar seu surto e porque se importava tanto com ela.

A única coisa que sabia era que a visão dela doente era, demasiadamente, perturbadora e dela morta pior ainda, assim como era indescritível.

Então, o guerreiro volta até o local de destruição, sendo que muitos o olhavam ressabiado com o saiyajin dando de ombros, pois não se importava com o que saiyajins fracos e patéticos pensavam sobre ele.

Então, fala ao se aproximar de Raditz, cuja dor havia diminuído, uma vez que foi atingido apenas de raspão:

\- Eu vou beber em outro Domo. Quero beber a noite toda. – ele fala irritado - Tem um Domo de Elite na cidade vizinha. Acredito que todos os Domos de Elite da capital já estão em alerta.

Ele fala o final com um sorriso irônico.

\- Se for só para beber, eu também vou. Preciso me embriagar a noite toda. Claro, que irei adorar se conseguir alguma fêmea saiyajin para o resto da noite. Faz tempo que não vivencio uma batalha de sexo na cama.

Ele ainda sentia a sua raiva fresca, mas, controlável, ao se lembrar de que ele marcou a sua escrava, assim como o seu otouto e que graças a resistência de sua raça, a dor diminuiu, consideravelmente.

\- Eu também. Já faz quase três semanas que tive uma luta de sexo na cama com uma de nossa raça. Com os nossos status, conseguiremos facilmente alguma fêmea saiyajin para nos divertimos a noite toda.

Kakarotto fala com um sorriso pervertido, até que arqueia o cenho para o seu irmão, quando percebe o mau humor dele, não acreditando que era por causa de seu surto, alguns minutos antes:

\- Por que está nervoso? Ou melhor, aborrecido?

\- Depois eu falo.

Enquanto conversavam, Vegeta dava várias ordens aos que chegavam, sendo que precisava passar as suas ordens ao responsável pelos escravos da manutenção e conserto da capital, enquanto que escravos, assim como máquinas, chegavam, pois, havia diversas montanhas de entulhos onde outrora o Domo se encontrava.

Enquanto Raditz via Vegeta dando as ordens, agora aos saiyajins para recolher os mortos e ao outro grupo para levar os feridos para as máquinas medicinais próximas do local, Raditz suspira cansado ao notar o nível de destruição proporcionado pelo surto de seu irmão. Amargamente, agradecia e muito um ser inferior, no caso uma humana, por ter impedido que o planeta fosse destruído.

Então, olha para o seu otouto e fala:

\- Vamos.

Nisso, eles saem do local, sendo que Vegeta vê e não fala nada e após estar satisfeito com o andamento dos procedimentos de limpeza e remoção dos corpos, ele se retira do local, para ir a uma medical machine para ficar alguns dias na máquina, enquanto procurava agir normalmente, para disfarçar a sua dor e fraqueza pelos golpes violentos de Kakarotto, fazendo questão de voar com a sua típica altivez, sem que ninguém desconfiasse que ele sentia dores lacerantes por todo o corpo devido aos golpes, enquanto que os demais saiyajins julgavam que foi o imperador deles que conseguiu deter Kakarotto.

Afinal, os que podiam andar ou pelo menos voar fugiram rapidamente do local, conforme ele surtava.

Após chegarem em um Domo, eles entram e se sentam em uma mesa, sendo atendidos, prontamente, por dois escravos que correm para trazerem petiscos e siev.

Após alguns minutos, já servidos, Raditz vê o olhar pensativo de Kakarotto para um ponto qualquer a sua frente.

Então, após se servir de siev em seu copo, ele olha para o seu irmão e pergunta:

\- Quem teve a ideia de trazê-la para onde eu estava?

\- Nosso pai. Ele disse que quando surtasse, a flauta dela lhe aplicaria, assim como a presença da humana. Claro que não acreditei no início, mas, a situação estava desesperadora demais e confesso que me surpreendi. Não acreditava que funcionaria por ser surreal demais. Porém, situações desesperadas, exigiam medidas desesperadas.

Ele decide omitir a parte do favor que prometeu a humana, pois, não gostava de lembrar-se disso, embora soubesse que acabaria cumprido e esperava que não fosse nada absurdo.

\- Entendo...

Após alguns minutos, segura fortemente no colarinho da armadura dele e o sacode, enquanto falava asperamente, exibindo um semblante beligerante:

– Você viu o corpo dela, né?

\- Não. – Kakarotto fica surpreso com a resposta e solta o seu irmão - Você acha que vou olhar atentamente o corpo de uma fêmea nua com atenção, enquanto que o meu irmão está surtado e matando saiyajins indiscriminadamente? Eu queria aplacá-lo o quanto antes pelo bem de Bejiita. Além disso, ela estava coberta quando eu cheguei.

Ele solta Raditz, se acalmando um pouco, enquanto pensava no que ele falou e fala, após pensar por alguns minutos:

\- Foi a Kirara que a cobriu. Só pode ter sido ela.

\- Aquele animalzinho que vira algo grande?

\- Sim.

\- Qual o nome da humana?

\- Hanako. Por quê?

Ele arqueia o cenho, desconfiado e Raditz pode ver um brilho de possessividade nos olhos de seu irmão e tinha quase certeza que ele não percebeu.

\- Perguntei apenas por curiosidade.

Kakarotto torna a se servir de siev, embora o mais velho notasse que ele ainda estava tenso e olhava volta e meia para ele, desconfiado, sendo que decide, estoicamente, ignorar tal olhar ressabiado.

Então, acessa com o seu scouter o número de sua mansão, pois, queria se certificar de que as suas ordens foram cumpridas, enquanto ele estava no local do Domo destruído, sendo que o seu irmão havia acabado de voar dali para levar Hanako de volta a mansão dele.

Em vez de usar o de som, ele acessa o sistema de câmeras de sua mansão e percebe que os lençóis de cama foram devidamente trocados e que Tights estava completamente coberta por um cobertor bem quente, pois, as noites do planeta eram frias, assim como era no planeta natal deles que foi destruído por Freeza, sendo que tiveram muita sorte em encontrar um planeta similar ao deles, rebatizando-o de Bejiita.

Então, se servindo de mais um copo de Siev, relaxado, se desconectando do sistema interno de câmeras, ele pergunta, após alguns minutos, ao olhar para Kakarotto:

\- Faz tempo que você não surtava. Por quê?

Ele fica pensativo e decide contar o motivo, após alguns minutos, entornando mais um gole de siev, enquanto exibia uma carranca no rosto:

\- Marquei uma inferior e foi de forma inconsciente. Quando percebi o meu ato, já havia me vinculado a ela. – a cauda dele se contorce de raiva na cintura, enquanto bufava.

Após alguns minutos, Kakarotto arqueia o cenho e pergunta, vendo Raditz com um semblante carrancudo:

\- Pensei que ia achar ruim ou me criticar... Ou está com medo que eu surte? – ele pergunta em um riso irônico.

\- Você não iria surtar só por isso, bastardo... E não lhe critico, pois, estou na mesma situação que você. Não tenho qualquer direito de criticá-lo.

Kakarotto fica embasbacado e pergunta, após digerir a informação:

\- Você?

\- Foi como você contou. Fiz inconscientemente e quando recobrei a consciência, lá estava a marca. Para nossa sorte, elas não sabem o que é isso.

\- Mas, vai desaparecer... Afinal, não é reciproco e elas são humanas. Não são saiyajins.

Raditz suspira e fala:

\- Quanto ao aspecto da raça, não há nada que confirme que por serem de raça diferente a marca some. Já ouvi relatos de união de saiyajins com outras raças em minhas viagens e a marca não sumiu. O vínculo continuava ali, mesmo após anos.

\- Que droga! – ele exclama irado, liberando um pouco de seu ki.

Quando os scouters detectam a alteração, os saiyajins se afastam e Kakarotto dá de ombros, pois, eram míseros vermes para ele, até que ele fala esperançoso:

\- Bem... Senão é recíproco, ela some. Além disso, dentre os humanos de acordo com o arquivo da raça, não há qualquer coisa próxima de um vínculo. O tal de casamento deles é apenas um ritual e que envolve os chamados anéis, senão me engano. Ouvi dizer que um vínculo, quando não é correspondido, desaparece com o tempo.

\- Eu espero...

Raditz tinha receio nesse aspecto, apesar de ser verdade, o que o seu irmão disse no tocante reciprocidade. De fato, isso acontecia. Mas, temia que o processo em relação aos humanos fosse diferente.

Afinal, era uma raça nova no mercado e não havia muitas informações sobre ela, enquanto que não queria pensar sobre a ligação verdadeira, pois, era deprimente demais a seu ver e esperava que com exceção dos pais deles, mais ninguém teria essa ligação verdadeira que, em tese, era raríssima.

Além disso, não sabia se no quesito reciprocidade era o mesmo processo que acontecia com a ligação forçada, tão comum a sua raça.

Além disso, havia o aspecto compatibilidade, sendo que ninguém sabia se eles seriam compatíveis ou não com os saiyajins, pois, eles, os saiyajins, eram incompatíveis a muitas raças no universo. Inclusive, nunca encontraram nenhuma raça compatível com eles, enquanto que os humanos eram incompatíveis a algumas raças conhecidas que conviviam em Ryuushiro e em Hyashiro, assim como não eram compatíveis com os ryuushiro-jins e hyanashiro-jins, segundo o banco de dados deles.

Então, ao pensar nisso, ele questiona:

\- E se forem compatíveis com a nossa raça?

Kakarotto bebia mais um pouco de siev, após lotar a boca com petiscos, para depois exclamar aborrecido:

\- Eu espero que não! Já basta o que temos que encarar. Não quero essa preocupação adicional.

\- Nem eu... Com certeza, seriam fracos. Afinal, os humanos são fracos e patéticos. A lógica é que serão fracos.

\- Também concordo. É o mais óbvio. Além disso, odiaria ver mestiços emporcalhando nosso sangue poderoso e será pior, se nascerem com cauda. A vergonha será ainda maior. – Kakarotto fala irritado.

\- Espero que não sejam compatíveis... Embora que não a penetrei e nem nada. Apenas nos masturbamos e nada mais.

\- Eu também... Inclusive, vou ver se encontro algum medicamento para ela não ter filhote. Vai que acontece algum acidente e eu acabe penetrando-a, já que estou fazendo coisas que não me lembro, como no caso da marcação. Além disso, não suportaria uma criança, caso ela tivesse um filho com algum humano. Se tivesse, mataria o humano que ousou engravidá-la e arrancaria essa cria dela.

\- Idem. Além disso, não gosto de crianças e concordo com você. Acho que vou procurar algum medicamento. Vai que faço algo inconsciente, de novo. Marquei com a melhor médica de raças escravas. Ela virá depois de amanhã. Prefiro uma fêmea, pois, não suportaria ver um macho a tocando.

\- Eu também. É a doutora Nary?

\- Sim.

\- Marquei para o mesmo dia. Manhã ou tarde?

\- Manhã. Então, você foi marcado para a tarde?

\- Sim.

\- Eu acabei vendo a marca na nuca de Hanako. Se ela, por acaso, afastar os cabelos da nuca, será parcialmente visível, já que a coleira não tampa muito. Senão fizer isso, irão rir pelas suas costas, porque ninguém é louco de zombar de você na sua frente.

Kakarotto fica pensativo e fala, após alguns minutos:

\- Há vários modelos de coleira. Eu coloquei a padrão. Basta substituir por uma personalizada e que oculte a marca.

\- É mais fácil você encomendar com as orientações de fabricação que deseja. É mais caro, mas, é melhor. Vou ter que fazer isso também. Estou na mesma situação que você.

\- Que raça você marcou?

\- Uma humana também.

\- Pelo visto, estamos azarados. Vamos torcer para que não sejam compatíveis, pois, não sei se conseguiremos achar algum anticoncepcional. – Kakarotto fala amargamente, enquanto entornava mais um gole de siev.

Após alguns minutos, Raditz vê um saiyajin muito jovem e fala, após suspirar:

\- Você sabe que em algum momento, teremos que ter um descendente.

\- Eu pretendo adiar o máximo possível. Além disso, nenhuma saiyajin de Elite me chamou a atenção. São todas comuns.

Raditz ri e fala, após abanar a cabeça para os lados, sorrindo:

\- São todas assim... Ou você preferia uma saiyajin como a nossa mãe?

\- Está louco? Nunca teria uma saiyajin assim! Além disso, não sei o que o nosso pai viu nela. – ele comenta visivelmente horrorizado.

\- Só assim para te deixar horrorizado – ele fala sorrindo, enquanto pegava mais alguns petiscos – Nossa mãe é única e ao contrário de você que sente aversão total, eu não sinto.

Kakarotto arqueia o cenho e pergunta descrente:

\- Não sente vergonha?

\- Sinto. Mas, por algum motivo, não suporto vê-la ficar triste e sempre que a maltrato, sinto-me culpado. Não sei lhe explicar... Talvez, seja porque eu fui criado por ela, ao contrário dos outros saiyajins... Sinceramente, não sei lhe explicar. – ele fala com um semblante pensativo, estranhando o fato que ultimamente se lembrava, demasiadamente, de sua mãe.

\- E eu que pensei que o único saiyajin patético fosse Bardock. – ele comenta, entornando mais um copo de siev – patético, por ficar nutrindo sentimentos e por ter escolhido uma saiyajin tão patética e absurdamente gentil como parceira de procriação.

Raditz não sabia o motivo, mas, as ofensas contra a genitora de ambos, incitava nele o desejo de protegê-la e de socar Kakarotto.

Porém, sabia que ele revidaria e não precisava provocar mais mortes, pois, com certeza, muitos seriam mortos, indiretamente, por causa do confronto deles, agravando o fato que o Domo estava cheio de saiyajins e estes não conseguiriam fugir a tempo e já bastava os vários saiyajins que haviam sido mortos durante o surto de Kakarotto.

Então, ele tem uma ideia para deter as ofensas de seu irmão para com a mãe deles, antes que perdesse o parco controle que ainda mantinha:

\- Bem... O que importa, é que teremos que nos vincular a alguma saiyajin, em algum momento de nossas vidas, para deixarmos descendentes de nossa linhagem. Por falar em vínculo, ouvir dizer que já está começando a convocação das melhores fêmeas saiyajins de Elite para que seja escolhida, dentre elas, a futura rainha de Bejiita.

\- Já não era sem tempo... Vegeta protelou o máximo que pode. Ele detesta filhotes, assim como eu. Somos iguais e imagino o quanto o humor dele ficará intragável por alguns dias. – Kakarotto sorri, enquanto entornava uma siev.

\- Bem... Esse é um dos problemas de ser um imperador.

\- Azar o dele.

\- Com certeza, ele deve estar torcendo para que a saiyajin de Elite que irá vencer as outras nas batalhas, seja, ao menos, "gostosa".

Nisso, ambos riem e Kakarotto fala dentre risos:

\- Não duvido que ele esteja torcendo para que seja ao menos "tragável", digamos assim.

\- As saiyajins mais feias são as de Terceira classe. As mais apresentáveis são da primeira classe e de Elite, segundo o que ouvi dizer. – Raditz fala com um sorriso.

\- As chances dele acabaram de aumentar... Mas, nunca se sabe. Vai que é uma saiyajin feia? Se ela vencer, ele será obrigado a declará-la rainha. E você sabe, que ao pensar no aspecto da espécie de competição, visando escolher a mais poderosa, penso em fazer algo assim, em algum momento no futuro. O que acha? Com o meu status, talvez eu consiga reunir uma quantidade considerável de fêmeas. Se bem, que sou sempre assediado por saiyajins. Claro que somente as mais "gostosas" irão competir. Aquela que eu achar feia, não irá participar.

\- Não só você. Eu também... E agora que você falou, seria interessante.

Nisso, se aproximam deles algumas saiyajins de Elite e ambos os irmãos sorriem, pois, poderiam ter uma noite animada, após se certificarem que elas não exalavam nenhum odor de fertilidade, indicando que não estavam no período fértil.

Então, elas sentam junto deles e os abraçam, com cada uma dividindo um saiyajin com a outra.

Longe dali, no Castelo, mais precisamente nos laboratórios do Domo de Ciências e Tecnologia do Palácio, Bulma e seu pai estavam esboçando o designer do projeto que iriam criar, assim como as plantas, esperando que isso agradasse ao imperador, pois, os melhores projetos ganhavam uma pequena área privativa para serem desenvolvidos e eles confessavam que preferiam um lugar particular, a um, compartilhado por vários escravos cientistas, sendo que ficam aliviados ao saberem que teriam um prazo maior, pois, o imperador ficaria uma semana em uma máquina medicinal.

Portanto, a apresentação do projeto seria dali a sete dias.

Então, enquanto a jovem finalizava o designer, sendo que eles tinham outro invento que poderiam usar, caso aquele não agradasse os saiyajins, pois, aqueles que fracassavam eram punidos, o senhor Brief ergue o rosto para secar o suor, percebendo que a escravidão curou o seu vício do cigarro, sendo que fica estático ao olhar para o lado, não acreditando no que os seus olhos viam.


	50. O pedido de Raditz

**Notas da Autora**

O senhor Briefs não acredita no que havia visto, sendo que certos sentimentos veem a tona e consequentemente, o desejo dele de...  
Tomado pela raiva, tanto pelo estado emocional de Hanako, assim como por tê-la marcada, ele acaba cometendo um erro ao...

Então, perante um pedido de Kakarotto, Raditz decide pedir que...

Na Dimensão mágica, mais precisamente no Reino dos Dragões, um jovem dragão tem uma revelação importante para...

**Capítulo 50 - O pedido de Raditz**

O senhor Briefs havia avistado um grupo de ryuushiro-jins que não imaginava rever, próximo dele.

Então, ele procurou prestar atenção aonde eles seriam realocados. Mais precisamente, a ala onde seriam direcionados e fica satisfeito ao identificar qual era.

Porém, antes que pudesse cumprir com o seu intento, precisava evitar que Bulma se envolvesse na situação, assim como tinha plena consciência que precisava de algo para auxilia-lo.

\- Tou-san?

A pergunta de sua filha o tira de suas recordações, que faziam o seu sangue ferver e disfarça o imenso ódio que sentia, ainda mais ao ver o que aconteceu com a sua amada filha, que somente intensificava tal ódio e pergunta, sorrindo bondosamente:

\- O que houve filha?

\- Parecia compenetrado em algo.

Nisso, ela olha na direção que ele olhava e ele fica satisfeito ao ver que já haviam saído do campo de visão deles, impedindo assim que a sua filha os identificasse.

\- Pensei ter visto um cientista de nosso planeta natal que foi meu amigo de infância. Mas, notei, ao olhar mais atentamente, que era um alienígena, por causa da crista atrás de sua cabeça.

\- Imagino como se sente tou-san... – ela fala, enquanto suspirava tristemente – Eu me lembro de quando erámos livres e de quando vivíamos na Terra. Nunca consegui esquecer, mesmo após anos. Eu odeio essas recordações, tanto quanto amo essas recordações preciosas, que são poucas.

O genitor nada fala, pois, compartilhava da opinião da filha.

Afinal, as lembranças da Terra e de suas vidas eram maravilhosas. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, as odiava, tal como a sua filha, pois, lhe recordavam mais brutalmente de sua situação atual e o que perderam naquele dia fatídico em que os exércitos da Terra nada puderam fazer contra os ryuushirojins, sendo que ambos sentiam falta de Tights que havia morrido, pois, ouviram que todas as naves que ousaram sair de Ryuushiro foram abatidas e que os hashirojins também foram subjugados.

Então, enquanto cada um estava perdido em seus pensamentos, eles ouvem um sinal sonoro que reverbera pelos laboratórios e uma voz, autoritária, surge dos alto falantes:

\- Se dirigiam para as suas celas para dormirem.

Nisso, eles saem dali e se dirigem aos corredores, conforme a numeração das celas, sendo que se recordavam dos números das celas deles que ficavam próximas um do outro.

Bulma recolhe as plantas e ficou combinado que o pai dela levaria as mesmas para a sua cela, por segurança e quando chegam ao final do corredor, avistam uma bifurcação e as placas que identificavam as numerações de cada corredor.

Então, eles se separam, se abraçando rapidamente, pois, havia uma fila imensa atrás deles e os demais escravos estavam impacientes para usarem às oito horas de sono que tinham direito.

Ao chegar à sua cela, que era uma espécie de quarto pequeno, sem janela, ela entra e se senta na cama, sendo que havia um pequeno armário com roupas que eles podiam usar de cor branca, sendo que havia vários jalecos, além de sapatos confortáveis e avista também alguns pijamas compridos em forma de bata. No canto do pequeno quarto, havia uma mesa com luz e uma cadeira confortável, sendo que o pequeno banheiro, próximo da cama, continha uma ducha, além de privada.

Então, outro sinal sonoro é ouvido em forma de alarme, meia hora depois, para ouvir em seguida, o barulho da porta da cela sendo travado, automaticamente.

Ela decide tomar uma ducha rápida, sendo que se troca dentro do banheiro, colocando a espécie de pijama, que mais parecia uma bata, que era fornecido aos escravos, para depois dormir, sendo que havia comido algumas horas antes e sabia que ela tinha uma vida privilegiada, se fosse comparar com as dos outros escravos que não eram cientistas.

Então, por uma pequena portinhola, aparece uma bandeja com um alimento de cor estranha e uma jarra, assim como um copo.

Ela vai até o chão, após a portinhola fechar e pega os itens, colocando na mesa e mesmo achando a aparência no mínimo grotesca, aprendeu, com o advento dos anos, que as comidas alienígenas, apesar da aparência estranha, eram muito gostosas.

Portanto, fechando os olhos, pega um pouco com a colher e come, ficando deslumbrada com o sabor, pois, identificou como sendo uma espécie de doce e passa a comer com animação, pois, fazia anos que não comia algo próximo disso, pois, os ryuushiro-jins somente davam a comida necessária a eles em forma de ração, sem qualquer doce e identifica que na jarra havia água, provavelmente para a noite e que estava fresca.

Tudo isso, somente provava a sua teoria que consistia no fato dos escravos cientistas serem importantes para os saiyajins, pois, suprimiam um déficit, imenso, que eles tinham em decorrência de sua cultura guerreira e igualmente destrutiva.

Era inegável o fato de que os saiyajins tratavam melhor os escravos cientistas que os ryuushiro-jins e acreditava que era por causa do fato de que os saiyajins, a sua maioria esmagadora, não pensavam em outra coisa além de lutar e destruir a seu ver, ao contrário dos ryuushirojins, que apesar de guerreiros, também se dedicavam à ciência, embora tivessem um passado com tradições místicas, que envolviam os Ryuusous, tidos atualmente como apenas uma lenda folclórica dentre eles e concordava, pois as histórias eram demasiadamente surreais e igualmente fantásticas.

Porém, ela se lembra de algumas coisas estranhas que achou, uma vez que conseguiu fugir, se ocultando em um museu deles e ao pensar nisso, acaricia um de seus brincos, que era uma pequena cápsula que continha algumas coisas que a faziam duvidar se tais histórias eram realmente fantásticas, uma vez que podiam ter alguma base real, para tais contos.

Ela esperava pela oportunidade de ter um laboratório só para si, para manusear, secretamente, os itens que pegou ao guarda-los em um de seus brincos, sendo que no outro brinco, havia outros itens interessantes, assim como equipamentos que adoraria trabalhar, além de diversas ferramentas.

Então, cansada, decide dormir, enquanto orava para que surgisse alguma oportunidade ou algum meio de trabalhar nos itens que possuía em seus brincos, sem que os saiyajins notassem.

Próximo dali, em sua cela, que também era um quarto, o senhor Briefs, após comer a espécie de doce, havia ligado a luz da pequena mesa para trabalhar em um projeto só dele, pois, não queria envolver a sua amada e única filha que restou em seu plano transloucado, mas, necessário.

Ele necessitava daquilo e nada o faria mudar de opinião, enquanto agradecia o fato de que não precisava dormir oito horas consecutivas para se sentir bem, bastando apenas algumas horas.

Portanto, tinha muito tempo para desenvolver tal projeto, sendo que a fabricação iria demorar, pois, precisaria criar tal máquina, sem que Bulma percebesse.

Claro, sabia das consequências, mas, já havia vivido e muito a seu ver e por isso, não se importava de abreviar a sua vida. Claro, para a sua filha mais nova e única viva seria um choque, mas, ele precisava fazer isso. Era uma questão muito pessoal, embora soubesse em seu íntimo, que era um ato egoísta.

Porém, não conseguiria viver em paz, senão cumprisse com o seu intento. Foram vários anos tendo que lidar com vários sentimentos intensos que o tomaram, sabendo que na época, nada poderia fazer. Mas, agora, ele podia cumprir o que tanto almejava.

Após adiantar o projeto, consideravelmente, ele guarda o mesmo em um bolso do seu jaleco, para em seguida se deitar na cama, passando a dormir, sendo que os seus sonhos se tornavam pesadelos, quando as recordações de anos atrás surgiam em sua mente e assim se segue, até que amanhece.

Distante dali, em outra dimensão, mais precisamente no Reino dos Dragões, em um vale distante do castelo real dos Dragões, próximo dos limites para o reino das nekomatas, havia uma espécie de castelo menor, mas, imponente, que erguia-se dentre as montanhas.

Um dragão branco imenso e esguio surge de um vórtex azul no céu, passando a voar pelo céu após sair do mesmo, sendo que possuía pelos castanhos compridos em vez de cristas por todo o dorso, enquanto ostentava em sua cabeça um par de chifres lisos e brancos, com o seu nariz lembrando o de um cachorro, além de ter, desde o pescoço até a ponta da cauda, a coloração cinza.

Então, os seus olhos verde-esmeralda que pareciam brilhar como duas esmeraldas avistam o castelo e ele começa a inclinar a sua cabeça e corpo em direção à construção luxuosa, que se destacava no suntuoso vale.

Então, ele pousa em frente aos portões duplos e fala:

\- Sou Hakushin. Necessito falar com a Lendária dragoa. E algo que é de seu extremo interesse. Portanto, abram esses portões.

Então, os portões são abertos e ele entra, assumindo uma forma semelhante a humana, trajando roupas requintadas e luxuosas, com uma capa esvoaçante presa por uma joia suntuosa, sendo que ao seu lado, havia uma espécie de espelho circular que flutuava, seguindo-o, obedientemente, sendo que foi conjurado através de sua magia.

Ele entra majestosamente nas portas duplas de um imenso salão, que são abertos por animais enfeitiçados que ganharam uma forma humanoide, embora conservassem traços ferais em sua aparência, como cabeça de animal, cauda e asas. Eles haviam adquirido a capacidade de pensar e falar, sendo que compunham os empregados que cuidavam do castelo e serviam a sua mestra. Ou melhor, patroa, já que a escravidão era proibida no reino dos dragões.

Portanto, se quisessem voltar a serem animais, assim seriam, sendo que nunca desejariam serem animais, novamente.

Afinal, recebiam um salário digno e suas moradias eram garantidas pela Lendária Dragoa, além de terem a liberdade de irem aonde quiserem, após o seu turno de trabalho.

Ele se aproxima da governanta que não possuía características animais, sendo que parecia mais uma alienígena e fala:

\- Sou Hakushin, um jovem mago do Vale do sul.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Hakushin-sama. – ela o cumprimenta, enquanto curvava-se, levemente.

Então, ele pergunta:

\- E a Lendária Dragoa? Está sóbria?

\- Bem... todos sabem que é raro a minha senhora estar sóbria. Na verdade, acabamos de servir mais dois tonéis de bebida.

\- Tsc... Eu disse que viria hoje com uma notícia excelente para ela, pois, era algo que ela esperou por vários milênios.

\- O senhor sabe, que mesmo embriagada, ela é racional.

\- Eu queria uma conversa em que ela não ficasse arrotando bebida a cada cinco minutos. Acredite. Eu acho irritante, além de ser algo nojento... Pelo menos, ela está vestida?

\- Ela odeia usar roupas. Mas, ela aceitou, ao menos, usar as peças íntimas. Pelo menos, ela estava com eles, quando sai da sala.

\- Faz quanto tempo e quantos toneis?

\- Três horas e três toneis a menos... – então, ela fica boquiaberta e sai correndo dali, enquanto gritava – Vou arranjar um roupão! Ela aceita mais do que roupa. Uma empregada irá servir petiscos e bebida.

\- Me avise quando ela se trocar e peça para ela ficar assim. Ela pode ser linda, mas, sou um dragão unido com uma dragoa maravilhosa e quero honrar a minha companheira.

Então, ele suspira e senta em um espaçoso e luxuoso sofá, sendo que é servido, prontamente, por uma empregada que trouxe em uma bandeja requintada um coquetel de salgados e uma bebida, simplesmente maravilhosa para o seu olfato e ele decide aproveitar o tratamento, sabendo que iria demorar, consideravelmente.

Afinal, a governanta precisava fazer a sua senhora aceitar, ao menos, o roupão, sendo que ela era a única que a Dragon lendária parecia ouvir, segundo os boatos sobre ela.

Em Bejiita, longe dos laboratórios, Kakarotto chega à mansão relaxado e satisfeito pela noite que teve com as duas fêmeas saiyajins.

Porém, conforme a felicidade diminuía, ele ficava revoltado, pois sentia ainda mais claramente os sentimentos de Hanako, que consistiam em uma tristeza profunda e raiva a um nível extremo, enquanto bufava, pois, não havia a estuprado, para a humana agir daquela forma.

Ao entrar, sente o aroma delicioso de comida e de algum doce, novo a ele.

Portanto, caminha até a mesa e senta, começando a comer, enquanto que a jovem lhe servia siev, sendo que ele detestava o cheiro salgado das lágrimas dela, que estava de pé, próxima a mesa, com a cabeça cabisbaixa, procurando conter as suas lágrimas, embora que algumas surgiam desenfreadas em sua face.

Então, ele pergunta dentre os dentes:

\- Está chorando pelo quê? Não a estuprei. Além disso, sinta-se feliz, pois, graças a musica que tocou, assim como a deliciosa comida que me fez e sobremesa, além da promessa que fiz a você, eu decidi ser bem leve com você.

\- Leve, mestre?

A jovem humana pergunta com a face úmida, assim como os orbes, sendo que havia medo em seus olhos, enquanto exibia o cenho arqueado.

\- Acredite... Não queria conhecer meu lado brutal. – ele fala, seriamente.

\- Mas...

\- Você ouviu no interfone os gritos e sons. Duas vezes.

\- Sim, mestre, mas...

Então, ele se levanta e fala aborrecido, tanto pelo estado dela, quanto pelo fato que a marcou, enquanto sentia que o ódio o preenchia, gradativamente:

\- Coloque a garrafa na mesa e venha comigo. A sua amiga pode vim também.

Hanako e Kirara se entreolham e mesmo desconfiadas, o seguem, sabendo que não tinham escolha.

Eles descem por uma escada de tamanho considerável e depois, veem que o dono delas abre uma porta, após digitar uma sequência de códigos que Hanako não quis ver, pois, não lhe interessava.

Então, ele abre e ela observa que eram celas e que no fundo de cada uma, mãe e filhas estavam algemadas, sendo que apenas era possível notar a silhueta delas.

\- Bem vinda a parte inicial do harém... mas, o cômodo que mais uso, é logo na frente.

Kakarotto fala com um sorriso maligno, sendo que Hanako se encolhe e passa a ficar apavorada, enquanto a amiga dela sentia os pelos arrepiados, assim como os odores fortes, que a deixavam enjoada e igualmente irada.

Caminham por um corredor, até que ele abre uma porta dupla, prosseguindo por uma sala imensa com uma cama no centro, tamanho King, sendo que via algemas e correntes nas extremidades, assim como prateleiras e alguns equipamentos eletrônicos que não entendia, mas, que sentia calafrios ao olhar para os mesmos.

Incialmente, Kakarotto não ia mostrar para ela, porque a chikyuujin nunca estaria lá.

Portanto, não havia motivos. Mas, decidiu mostrar, para que ela entendesse que havia coisas muitos piores, percebendo assim o quanto fora leve com ela e extremamente gentil, se fosse comparar com o que fazia com as outras.

Ele abre outra porta e ela fica em choque, assim como apavorada, passando a chorar, enquanto que ambas estavam chocadas ao verem vários equipamentos organizados em prateleiras, itens que não compreendiam, assim como havia espécies de telas.

Ele mostra as gavetas com itens que ela não compreendia, mas, eram aterrorizantes.

Então, para o seu desespero, o saiyajin começa a falar aonde eram usados e como, fazendo-a chorar, ainda mais, com Kakarotto concordando que os humanos eram demasiadamente emotivos e sentimentais, sendo que sentia pelo vínculo as emoções intensas, tal como medo, sofrimento e intensa tristeza, sendo que o odor de medo dela era intenso, enquanto via que a gata estava aterrorizada, passando a tremer, com ambas se encolhendo uma contra a outra.

Então, com a intensidade do que ela sentia, sendo forte demais até para ele, ao ponto de deixa-lo desconcertado, enquanto que sentia raiva de si mesmo, pois, somente percebeu, naquele instante, que não fora uma ideia boa mostrar o seu harém, sendo que sentia o quanto ela estava abalada e frente a isso, trinca os dentes e torce o punho.

Ele se deixou guiar por sua ira e revolta por tê-la marcado, que somente agravou, quando viu a reação dela, exacerbada a seu ver, mas, condizente com o arquivo de sua raça, conforme havia comprovado, naquele instante, ao mostrar o harém a elas.

\- Vamos sair daqui.

Nisso, elas o seguem, com o saiyajin percebendo que estavam em choque, até que ele fala:

\- Não sei o motivo para tanta comoção... Você nunca irá pisar aqui. Será a primeira e última vez que irão ver esse local. Apenas quis mostrar a diferença de tratamento em relação a você e que poderia ser pior, assim como há muitos outros escravos que sofrem tormentos piores do que vocês.

Então, eles sobem para a parte de cima da mansão, com Kakarotto fechando as portas, sendo que elas haviam visto mãe e filhas em cada cela, aterrorizadas e agora compreendiam com mais exatidão o que acontecia e ficam atemorizadas, sendo que Hanako chorava em um misto de medo e dor, ao imaginar os tormentos que elas passavam e Kirara resolveu rever os seus conceitos também, enquanto sentia que seu ódio e ira pelo ser a sua frente aumentavam, jurando a si mesmo, que se ele ousasse fazer o mínimo do que fazia com as outras em sua amiga, usaria sua técnica suprema e exterminaria tal raça perversa e cruel, assim como ele.

Claro que teria consequências ao usar o poder de sua família, sendo que fora proibida de usar, mas aceitaria a punição em troca de salvar a sua amiga, pois, não se incomodaria de quebrar as regras, sendo que como era princesa, seria mais moderada a punição. Mas, isso não importava.

Afinal, a sua amiga e parceira era inestimável e não havia preço que pagasse pelo bem dela.

Inclusive, se a sua amiga ficasse demasiadamente deprimida, entregue a dor e desolação, ela também quebraria as regras, pois, já tinha todos os elementos e requisitos para realizar tal técnica.

Porém, não fazia, ainda, pois sabia que Hanako iria sofrer ao vê-la sendo punida e poderia fazer alguma loucura para impedir a sua punição e não desejava que a sua amiga perdesse os seus sonhos e o que tanto almejava que era ser uma heroína protegendo o universo do mal, ao se tornar uma ryuusou suprema, evitando assim que outros seres conhecessem a dor que ela vivenciou na infância e durante a sua vida.

Não aguentando os sentimentos desolados e aterrorizantes de Hanako, ele chicoteia a cauda, tomado pela ira, vendo ela se encolher, algo que o alarmou, pois, ela nunca agiu assim, sendo que se amaldiçoava por não ter se baseado no que dizia o arquivo da raça dela, pois, nunca acreditou que eles eram tão sentimentais e emocionais, como ela demonstrava naquele instante, ao ponto dela "tomar" as dores das outras, como se fossem dela mesmo.

Se houvesse acreditado no relatório que falava que eram demasiadamente emotivos e sentimentais, por mais que tivesse achado que haviam exagerado, tomaria mais cuidado, pois, percebeu que eles não haviam exagerado na descrição.

Portanto, deveria ter falado o assunto e não mostrado o que tinha na sala da diversão, segundo ele.

Então, de repente, começa a sentir um intenso sono.

Ao perceber que estava sonolento, se lembra de que não dormia decentemente há dias, somente adormecendo por algumas horas.

Além disso, acreditava que ficar algumas horas longe dela, ajudaria a humana a se acalmar.

Esperava que tal afastamento a acalmasse, enquanto murmurava maldições por ter mostrado o que fazia com as outras e que deveria ter acreditado no relatório que não exagerou na descrição, como ele inicialmente achara, sobre os humanos serem a raça mais emotiva e sentimental do universo conhecido.

Então, ao chegar na sala espaçosa e luxuosa, decide contatar o seu irmão.

Naquele instante, Raditz havia acabado de chegar na sua mansão, sendo que se preocupava com Tights, por mais que odiasse tal situação, sendo que não a havia visto e segundo as suas escravas, ela não saiu do quarto.

Após se inteirar que a humana continuava no quarto dele, decide vê-la antes de comer, pois, sentia a intensa tristeza e dor dela naquele instante, graças a ligação que possuíam através do vínculo.

Então, ele suspira aborrecido, quando o scouter dele apita e em seguida, arqueia o cenho ao vem quem era:

\- Kakarotto? O que quer?

\- Preciso de sua ajuda.

Raditz suspira irritado, pois, queria ficar com Tights que, provavelmente, estava chorando e muito em seu quarto, pois sentia a tristeza e dor dela pelo vínculo, o obrigando a lidar com o fato que havia a marcado, sem saber o que fez, somente percebendo depois, enquanto tentava buscar o motivo de fazer isso, não conseguindo encontrar nenhum, até aquele momento.

Porém, ele pensa melhor e decide que seria bom que a sua escrava conversasse com outra humana para distraí-la, já que ela era a única humana e não teria contato com as do harém. Somente com as outras escravas, sendo que eram de raças diferentes da dela e frente ao que fez, ao mudar a classe dela, duvidava que as outras iriam ter simpatia por ela.

\- Raditz?

\- Tudo bem. Vou ajuda-lo. O que peço em troca, é permitir que a minha escrava, possa conversar com a sua escrava humana quando eu pedir ou quando ela desejar. O que acha? Você deve prometer por sua honra.


	51. O acordo entre Kakarotto e Raditz

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto e Raditz fazem um acordo mútuo em relação à...

Hakushin revela à Lendária Dragoa, uma informação que a mesma ansiava há dois milênios.

Tights continuava no quarto de Raditz, enquanto...

**Capítulo 51 - O acordo entre Kakarotto e Raditz**

Kakarotto medita um pouco e após suspirar, decide que poderia deixar as duas humanas se encontrarem e esperava que isso amenizasse um pouco e ajudasse Hanako, pois, confessava que não suportava ver o estado deplorável em que ela se encontrava.

\- Eu juro por minha honra, que a sua escrava pode ver a minha, quando desejar. Até porque, não vejo nenhum mal nisso. Claro que em troca, você não vai tocá-la, pois, mato qualquer um que ousar tocar nela, entendeu? – ele fala possesivamente – Ela é minha.

\- Concordo. Eu prometo por minha honra, assim como deve prometer, que não tocará em Tights. Respeitaremos ambos, a propriedade um do outro.

\- De acordo. Só peço que empreste algumas mudas de roupas que as suas escravas usam na limpeza, sendo aqueles modelos discretos, que não mostram nada. Depois eu devolvo. Vou fazer compras com Hanako, mais tarde. Também quero pedir para que você compre uma escrava responsável para cuidar do harém. Depois, eu transfiro o valor que você gastar, para você.

\- Tudo bem. Vou levar duas mudas dessa roupa.

\- Vou avisa-la.

Nisso, a conecção é encerrada e ele fala, caminhando, ficando de costas para ela, para não ver o estado dela, pois, já bastava o que sentia pelo vínculo:

\- Meu irmão mais velho, Raditz, virá com a sua escrava, uma humana. Concordei que sempre que ela quiser, pode vim vê-la. Fique a vontade para conversar com ela e até com ele. Eu autorizo. Meu irmão irá trazer roupas para você usar, entendeu?

\- Sim, mestre. – ela fala temerosa.

\- Vou dormir por várias horas e depois, iremos fazer compras. Preciso comprar algumas coisas para você, assim como eu preciso comprar algumas coisas para mim. Além disso, poderá comprar algo para a sua amiga, Kirara. Também não podemos nos esquecer da vinda de uma médica para examiná-la, daqui a três dias.

Nisso, se retira e ela sente que se acalmava, gradativamente, sendo que começou a ficar apavorada com a presença dele, assim como sentiu seu ódio crescer ao saber o que ele fazia, até que recebe uma mensagem por telepatia que a surpreende, para depois começar a conversar mentalmente.

"Agora, ele ficará dormindo por algumas horas. Aproveite esse tempo para meditar e se quiser desabafar, venha até mim. Além disso, acredito que não tenha lido atentamente os livros."

"Obrigada, kaa-chan. A senhora acha que eu não li atentamente?"

"Sim. Quando você vir até aqui, esta Hakushiro irá explicar algo que você não percebeu."

"Posso ir agora?"

"Quando você quiser, minha filha"

"Então, eu já estou indo."

"Estarei aguardando."

Então, ela fala mentalmente a sua amiga:

"Kirara-chan, eu vou sair. Você pode me chamar se o irmão desse bastardo aparecer aqui?"

"Pode deixar."

"Muito obrigada."

"Agora, vá com a sua mãe".

"Sim,"

Nisso, Hanako abre o portal, fechando-o atrás dele e quando vê Hakushiro-hime de braços abertos e um olhar bondoso para ela, corre até a sua madrinha e a abraça, chorando, enquanto que ela afagava maternalmente a sua cabeça para conforta-la.

Em seguida, a leva para dentro de seu palácio, com os guardas se curvando conforme elas passavam.

Nenhuma delas percebeu que bem longe dali, uma mulher de longos cabelos azuis, com um corpo belíssimo, possuindo seios avantajados, usando apenas um robe, sendo na verdade, uma imensa dragoa azul em sua verdadeira forma, com cristais no lugar das cristas e imensas asas, olhava através de uma espécie de arco mágico, Hanako e a princesa Hakushiro, enquanto se focava no ventre da Ryuusou, exibindo um imenso sorriso que brotou em sua face, enquanto ela parecia deleitar-se com tal visão.

Então, entorna mais um tonel de bebida, para depois soluçar por estar bêbada, ignorando o olhar de asco de Hakushin.

Com uma mão, desfaz tal arco, que desaparece e enquanto os seus servos retiravam os vários tonéis vazios, outros traziam novos tonéis cheios, enquanto que ela se deitava de qualquer jeito em uma espécie de sofá imenso e luxuoso.

A lendária dragoa não pode deixar se sorrir de forma jocosa, sendo que ao seu lado, flutuando no ar, ao lado do jovem dragão mago, Hakushin, havia um estranho espelho, que havia mostrado uma jovem poderosa e imponente com uma cauda.

\- Eu disse que a minha informação era valiosa. Acredito que encontrou o que tanto necessitava.

\- Sim... Eu irei pagar muito bem por essa informação. E sei que quando a meia saiyajin vier para cá, terei que ir com ela para outro lugar. Somente os dragões e outros seres místicos, podem ficar nessa parte da dimensão mágica. Vou leva-la até onde treinei todos os meus outros discípulos.

\- Eu não mostrei o irmão gêmeo dela.

\- O quê?

\- A Ryuusou Hanako está grávida de gêmeos... Ou melhor, ela irá um casal. A fêmea se chamará Yukiko e o outro, um macho, cujo nome será Gohan, segundo o que vi no futuro.

\- Dois? Só posso treinar um e escolho a fêmea. A última vez foi um macho. Normalmente, prefiro as fêmeas. Os machos são tão chatos... Claro, há algumas raras exceções, como foi com o último. Por acaso, ele será mais poderoso?

\- Ambos serão poderosos... Na verdade, tanto ela, quanto ele possuem um poder oculto.

\- "Poder oculto"? Isso parece bem interessante.

\- Sim.

\- Mal vejo a hora de treiná-la. Só irei treinar a fêmea.

\- Tenho que lhe avisar de algo, Lendária dragoa.

\- Qual aviso? – ela arqueia o cenho.

\- O avô paterno deles... O saiyajin chamado Bardock. Ele tem o poder de ver o futuro. Logo...

\- Ele pode ver o que acontecerá com os netos... Mas, ele é um saiyajin... Ou vai me dizer que mesmo sendo um saiyajin, ele poderia tentar intervir, caso tivesse tais visões?

\- Com certeza, ele tentaria intervir, mesmo sendo um saiyajin, pois, não é como os outros, assim como a sua esposa e filha mais nova. Por ser diferente e ter tal poder, acredito que não ficaria em silêncio se prever o que irá acontecer.

\- Ele poderia atrapalhar os meus planos... – ela fica pensativa.

\- Eu possuo comigo a joia Miyari.

\- Joia Miyari?! – ela está surpresa – Quanto deseja por ela?

Ele fala o valor e a lendária dragoa consente, pois, de fato, era uma joia raríssima, cuja criação da mesma demorava dois mil anos e somente alguns seres conseguiam cria-la.

Portanto, era um preço justo, considerando a raridade da mesma.

Então, ele entrega a joia a ela, que se concentra, recitando palavras antigas, enquanto conjurava um espelho com a imagem de Bardock, para depois o espelho ficar deitado, enquanto ela colocava a joia, que agora resplandecia, no centro do mesmo, sendo que entra no reflexo, fazendo o estranho espelho brilhar, até que diminuiu de tamanho, ficando do tamanho de uma unha mindinha, enquanto se tornava um colar, sendo que ela coloca em seu pescoço.

Ela abre os olhos, enquanto sorria, sendo que Hakushin fala, sorrindo:

\- Agora, nada a impedirá, já que bloqueou a visão dele sobre os netos.

\- Após tantos milênios... Enfim, poderei me divertir. Eu confesso que estou muito entediada. Ela será bem diferente dos outros e mal vejo a hora de assistir de "camarote" os seus atos.

Nisso, ela soluça novamente, para depois pegar com a mão a corda do imenso barril, entornando o líquido, para depois arrotar de forma nojenta, enquanto se inclinava ainda mais, perdida em recordações aprazíveis.

Então, após alguns minutos, ela estala os dedos e alguns empregados surgem com mais barris, com uma cordinha presa para ajuda-la a entornar com apenas uma mão, enquanto que ele falava, sendo que Hakushin agradecia o fato dela ter aceitado usar, ao menos, o roupão, enquanto ignorava, estoicamente, os arrotos, sendo que achava algo absurdamente nojento:

\- Com certeza, irá se divertir. Há milênios espera por isso, não é?

\- Sim... A última vez que treinei alguém e lhe dei poderes, foi há muito tempo atrás e foi tão divertido ver os atos dele.

\- Para o reino não foi. – ele fala com um sorriso divertido, pois, confessava que de certa forma foi divertido, pelo menos, a seu ver.

O problema era que a família real, não achou nada divertido, o que o último discípulo dela fez e por causa disso, ele soube que elas oravam para que ela nunca encontrasse outro, novamente, que fosse digno dela para treiná-lo.

Afinal, os crivos que ela tinha para escolher aquele que iria treinar, podiam ser considerados por muitos como, no mínimo, irresponsáveis, pois, tal treinamento e poder, precisava ter uma melhor seleção, sem se importar com o futuro.

\- Eles são tão chatos! E daí, que tiveram que resolver "alguns problemas", através dos Ryuusous e de alguns Supremos Ryuusous? Eu achei muito legal e me diverti com os atos dele. Eu sabia o que ele faria. Por isso o treinei e dei a ele as minhas técnicas mais poderosas. – ela fala com um imenso sorriso ao se lembrar do que o seu último discípulo fez, há dois milênios atrás, enquanto entornava mais um barril – a seleção que eles fazem é, no mínimo, chata e igualmente entediante.

\- Bem... a família real exige que a escolha dos afilhados seja bem rigorosa, para evitar problemas futuros.

\- São idiotas... Isso sim! Qual é a graça de treinar uma criatura mortal, sabendo o que ele pode ou não fazer? Que coisa sem graça... Bem, quanto ao seu pagamento, o pegue com a minha governanta. Espere na sala que vou chama-la aqui, para falar o valor.

\- Muito obrigado, lendária Dragoa. Espero que enfim, possa ter o que tanto almeja... Confesso que também prefiro um pouco mais de "ação", digamos assim.

Então, ambos sorriem de forma cúmplice e ela fala, passando a exibir um semblante sério:

\- Lembre-se que não pode revelar a imperatriz e para nenhuma das princesas. Eu pretendo enfrenta-las no momento propício... Principalmente, a Hakushiro-hime. Afinal, estamos falando de sua afilhada. Portanto, de todos, será ela que irá me criticar mais e que irá tentar me persuadir do que desejo, mesmo sabendo que é algo infrutífero. Nenhum dragão pode fazer algo contra mim. Eles... Não, os universos, irão perder e muito, se eu ousar deixar de lado um compromisso que assumi a bilhões de anos atrás, em troca de alguns privilégios irrevogáveis.

\- Com certeza, terá o meu silêncio. Com a sua licença.

\- Toda. – ela faz um gesto com a mão e ele sai.

Então, a governanta entra e se curva levemente, com a dragoa lendária falando o valor, para depois a mesma sair, enquanto ela usava os seus poderes para invocar um arco, novamente, sendo que desta vez jazia uma pequena pedra no centro que brilhava e que revelava os acontecimentos do futuro, após treiná-la, com ela sorrindo ao ver o que a jovem meia saiyajin faria e murmura:

\- Simplesmente... perfeito.

Nisso, ela estala os dedos e surge uma esfera de cristal imensa que reluzia e com um gesto dela, a esfera abre, revelando vários pequenos cristais em formato de ovos, sendo que havia alguns lugares vagos em formato oval.

Ela suspira e sai uma estranha névoa multicolor, sendo que ao percorrerem os lugares vagos, se condensam, até ficarem sólidos, assumindo uma coloração diferenciada, sendo que ela sorri, imensamente, ao ver um ovo dourado com algumas estrelas azuis no centro, pois, quando usava os seus poderes milenares, não tinha controle sobre que tipos de seres poderiam surgir.

Era algo aleatório.

Ao perceber o ovo dourado, ela fala consigo mesma, admirada:

\- Então... surgiu esse ovo? Que sorte! É o ovo que pretendia dar para ela, como parte de seu treinamento e quero dar o mais poderoso para Yukiko, pois, nutro muitas expectativas. De todos os meus discípulos, será a mais poderosa. Portanto, quero dar o ser mais poderoso, para ela.

A lendária dragoa leva o dedo delicadamente ao ovo e acarinha o mesmo, enquanto sussurrava:

\- Você terá uma mestra, que com certeza, irá adorar você.

Então, com outro estalo dos dedos, a esfera que flutuava e que estava aberta, se fecha, para depois desaparecer no ar, enquanto ela abria uma espécie de baú de cristal, belíssimo, com belos entalhes e joias encrustadas.

Cuidadosamente, deposita a joia em forma de ovo na almofada de veludo azul do mesmo, para depois fechá-lo, ao passar a mão em cima do mesmo, depositando-o ao seu lado, para em seguida voltar a beber, sentindo-se imensamente feliz, pois, a meia saiyajin quebraria, no futuro, a monotonia que reinava atualmente e que tanto a exasperava.

Em Bejiita, mais precisamente na Mansão de Raditz, ele suspira e ordena a uma escrava para que separasse duas peças de roupas de escrava doméstica, sendo aquela usada para raças demasiadamente feias.

Enquanto isso, no espaçoso e luxuoso quarto do saiyajin, Tights se recordava de sua vida na Terra e tudo o que ela fazia, antes da sua vida mudar, quando foi capturada para se tornar escrava, sendo que com o advento dos anos, acabou aceitando a sua dolorosa realidade e chegou a respirar aliviada, por não ter sido estuprada, apesar de ser escrava há anos, assim como tivera a sorte de ficar junto de sua família, sendo que inúmeras famílias foram separadas, conforme os seus familiares eram vendidos.

Ela respirou com alívio, até o dia em que foi dada de presente para um hakushiro-jin, cujo olhar luxuriante, indicava que não seria usada em um laboratório e sim, para virar escrava sexual dele, sendo algo que lhe encheu de pavor.

Então, suspira tristemente, ao pensar em como a sua vida fora irônica, quando conseguiu fugir, após uma violenta explosão, próxima dela, que distraiu quem a levava para a nave do hakushirojin.

Ela aproveitou a distração bem-vinda para fugir e conseguiu fugir deles, apenas para ser encontrada por um saiyajin e se tornar escrava dele, somente conseguindo aproveitar a sua liberdade por mísera meia hora, antes de ser capturada por outra raça.

Agora, era usada como brinquedo sexual por seu dono e mesmo não sendo penetrada por ele, o saiyajin lhe privou de seu pudor e vergonha, assim como viu todos os detalhes do seu corpo e conforme esperado, ainda mais que era virgem, seu corpo acabou reagindo aos toques dele, algo que a deixou ainda mais deprimida e culpada, por mais que soubesse que era uma reação natural, enquanto imaginava, como lidaria com a vergonha de ter o seu corpo exposto e o toque lascivo dele em seu corpo, a cada dois dias.

Claro, devia estar aliviada por ainda permanecer virgem, mas, temia que um dia ele resolvesse "experimentá-la" por completo, não se satisfazendo mais, apenas, com a masturbação e isso lhe enchia de terror. A masturbação já era horrível e acrescentar a penetração, só daria uma nova dimensão para o horror a seu ver, ao imaginar que ele estaria dentro dela.

Frente a esses pensamentos, ela chora ainda mais, sendo que chorava desde que acordou e apesar de ter tomado banho, tendo esfregado seu corpo até a pele ficar irritada, ainda sentia-se suja.

Então, ele sobe as escadas e caminha por um corredor, até chegar às portas duplas de seu quarto, passando a escutar o choro da humana e quando se aproxima do mesmo, ele abre automaticamente.

Ao entrar no quarto, sente que o ar estava impregnado com o cheiro salgado de lágrimas, assim como de medo e conforme adentrava no cômodo, encontra a sua escrava em um canto, chorando silenciosamente, sendo que notou que ela havia tomado banho.


	52. Raditz e Tights - Surpresa e medo

**Notas da Autora**

Não aguentando ver a sua escrava naquele estado, Raditz decide...

Tights fica surpresa quando descobre que...

Ela é tomada pelo medo, quando a...

**Capítulo 52 - Raditz e Tights - Surpresa e medo**

Ele se aproxima e nota que ela se encolhe e fala:

\- Não a estuprei. Por que está assim?

\- Mesmo sem penetração é estupro, mestre.

\- Não a penetrei e acho que isso deveria ser bom para você. Além disso, não fui egoísta. Procurei lhe dar prazer.

\- Meu corpo reagiu independente de me agradar ou não. É uma reação natural.

Ele suspira e fala:

\- Vamos fazer isso algumas vezes. Se acostume.

\- Quantas vezes vou aguentar esse inferno, mestre?

\- Exagerada... – ele revira os olhos.

\- Eu tenho senso de pudor, ainda, Raditz-sama.

\- A cada três dias. Você terá três dias para lidar com o que acontece entre nós, aqui no quarto. Inicialmente, iria ser a cada dois dias, porque, com você, eu senti um prazer intenso que nunca senti por outra fêmea, mesmo saiyajin. Você devia ser orgulhar e ser grata por eu ter ampliado para três dias.

Ela revira os olhos e fala, com o choro diminuindo, enquanto que tremia levemente:

\- Não há nada para me orgulhar.

\- Se você parasse de chorar, poderíamos ir até o centro comercial mais próximo daqui, tido como o melhor da capital. Você precisa de alguns itens, pois, estudei em sua raça que vocês ficam no cio todo o mês, por exemplo.

\- Não é cio... Isso lembra os animais no meu planeta.

\- Eu chamo de cio, pois, ficam férteis. Quando alguém está no cio, não indica que está fértil? – ele pergunta mal humorado.

Ele estava aborrecido e não sabia se era pelas lágrimas ou pelo estado de sua escrava ou pelo medo que ela exalava, ou então, todos esses motivos, pelo que desconfiava, pois, descobriu que vê-la em tal estado lastimável, lhe incomodava, demasiadamente.

\- É período fértil e se chama menstruação, mestre.

\- Dá na mesma. Para nós saiyajins é cio. – ele fala simplesmente, dando de ombros.

\- Não é assim... E eu sou humana e não uma saiyajin.

\- Isso eu percebi. – ele responde com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Calma, Tights. A racional aqui é você e não vai perder os estribos por causa de um homem das cavernas."

\- É período fértil.

\- Cio. – ele fala, se divertindo ao vê-la fica irritada.

\- Eu Jane, você Tarzan. – a humana fala irritada, indicando ela e depois ele.

\- Como assim Jane e Tarzan? – ele arqueia o cenho, enquanto exibia um semblante curioso.

A chikyuujin explica o que era e o saiyajin ri ainda mais, deixando-a desconcertada, até que fala:

\- Há sessenta anos, atrás, vivíamos em cavernas e usávamos roupas de peles de animais, presas no corpo por uma espécie de cipó entrelaçado em forma de corda, além de usarmos utensílios feitos de ossos e dentes. Claro, não vivíamos em copas de árvores, porém, podemos considerar como algo primitivo. Inclusive, adorei o apelido.

\- Bem, isso explica muita coisa. – ela fala, revirando os olhos – deixaram de ser primitivos há pouco tempo.

\- Nossa forma oozaru deve nos auxiliar no fator "primitivo". Pode não parecer, mas, os instintos nos tomam em certas circunstâncias, além de sermos muito possessivos com nossos parceiros de procriação ou se preferir, companheiros em vez de parceiros. Ambas as formas de falar estão corretas.

\- Para mim, é uma forma que lembra um macaco com um focinho repleto de dentes.

\- Então, sou mesmo Tarzan, uma vez que você disse que ele agia como um macaco por ter sido criado por eles... – nisso, ele fala roucamente – Vamos comemorar nossas novas definições na cama. O que acha?

\- Nem sobre o meu cadáver!

\- Prefiro você bem viva. – ele fala sorrindo.

Tights massageia a testa, sendo que seu medo diminuía, enquanto ficava levemente irritada pelo rumo da conversa.

Ao ver que a diversão acabou o guerreiro fala, ainda sorrindo, pois, sua escrava lhe agradava de várias formas e agradecia o fato que essa personalidade ficara, de certa forma, intacta, durante os anos de escravidão:

\- Bem, além do que você precisa, também iremos comprar todos os materiais de higiene que você desejar, sendo que poderá escolher, também, algumas roupas diferentes e bem discretas para usar dentro da minha mansão, pois, não quero nenhuma parte de seu corpo à mostra, com exceção do rosto, das mãos e dos pés, sendo que nos pés, sempre tem que ter algum calçado para cobri-los. Somente este Raditz pode ver o seu corpo e mais ninguém... – ele fala possessivamente - Poderá também comprar algumas joias e outros itens. E o melhor de tudo, não precisará carregar peso. Vou mandar separar a escrava mais forte para nos seguir.

Ele sorri ao vê-la ficar boquiaberta, adorando o fato que as lágrimas e a dor em seu semblante, assim como o odor de medo, diminuíam cada vez mais, até que percebe que ela olha desconfiada para ele, fazendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha, com o saiyajin perguntando:

\- Por que está ressabiada?

\- Não entendo o motivo de querer me dar joias, assim como permite que eu compre o que precisar.

Então, sorrindo ainda mais, fazendo-a arquear o cenho, ele fala:

\- Quero agradá-la. Além disso, o fato de ter me proporcionado um prazer acima das minhas expectativas, me faz querer dar coisas para você. Quando eu disse que nunca senti um prazer intenso como foi com você, com nenhuma outra fêmea, mesmo saiyajin, era verdade. Confesso que foi uma surpresa maravilhosa e igualmente inesperada. Além disso, sempre dou presentes para as escravas que me agravam. As do meu harém são as provas vivas disso.

Tights cora, enquanto que não compreendia o motivo de se sentir incomodada, frente à citação do harém e que ele tinha várias fêmeas, sendo que deveria agradecer que elas existiam, pois, assim, diminuiria as chances dele querer penetrá-la, passando a reservar somente para elas, segundo o acordo deles.

Claro, era egoísta ao pensar dessa forma e podia soar como cruel, desejando o estupro para outra mulher e não era hipócrita para criticar alguém que fosse egoísta, pois, ela também era assim, pensando somente no melhor para si, enquanto tentava sobreviver em um universo hostil. Perante a escravidão e o perigo de perder a virgindade, assim como de se tornar brinquedo sexual, a fazia agir de forma egoísta e pensar "antes ela do que eu", sendo que não se orgulhava disso.

Afinal, apenas não queria ter que aguentar o seu dono dentro de si, como era com as outras. Se pudesse impedir esse destino, faria de tudo, inclusive ser egoísta. Foi o que ela aprendeu com os outros escravos, pois, muitos somente pensavam neles mesmos e no máximo, em seus entes queridos. Perante o que viviam, não podia ser considerado algo errado e isso, de certa forma, aplacava a culpa que a acossava, ás vezes, quando pensava em formas de não sofrer o destino de uma escrava sexual.

\- Saiba que nunca fui tão gentil em dar presentes, nem com as do harém, que precisam fazer muitas coisas para ganharem presentes. Você é especial, de certa forma.

Então, a vê corar, após ficar embasbacada e ele ri levemente, falando:

\- Você também é alguém bem divertida. Adoro as faces que você exibe.

Nisso, ela revira os olhos e dobra os braços na frente do tórax, para em seguida bufar com visível aborrecimento na face.

\- É bom saber que divirto o senhor dessa forma, mestre. – ela fala sarcasticamente.

Nisso, ele ri ainda mais e a chikyuujin continua bufando, sentindo vontade de apertar o pescoço de seu dono e estrangula-lo, sendo que este gargalhava, fazendo-a virar a cara ainda mais.

\- Você me diverte humana. É bom saber que também tenho esse adicional. Além disso, percebo a sua raiva. Mas, você é fraca e nem me faria cócegas, acredite.

Ela fica inicialmente alarmada ao saber que ele percebeu o seu intento, mas, depois relaxa, ao ver que o saiyajin sorria ainda mais e não ficava irado, como qualquer outro dono ficaria se a sua escrava tivesse tal olhar e desejo, assim como falta de respeito para com o seu proprietário, desde que ele entrou no quarto.

Então, a humana relaxa e fala, virando o rosto:

\- É bom saber que tenho esse adicional, mestre. – a chikyuujin fala sarcasticamente.

\- Devia se orgulhar. – ele fala sorrindo.

Tights apenas revira os olhos e massageia as têmporas.

Então, o guerreiro pergunta com um sorriso no rosto:

\- Quer ir fazer compras ou ficar nesse chão? Além disso, você precisa se alimentar. Quanto às roupas que irei comprar, você irá coloca-las no meu armário.

\- Sim, mestre. – ela se levanta, sendo que não consegue controlar a animação por sair da mansão.

Claro, adorava ficar escrevendo por horas, sentada em algum lugar, pois, apesar de ser uma inventora como todo o Briefs, sendo tão inteligente quanto a sua irmã caçula e seu genitor, ela preferia escrever a inventar.

Além disso, precisava sair de vez em quando e já que, estava naquele planeta, deveria, ao menos, aproveitar a oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor, embora que sabia que seu planeta natal era muito mais belo do que esse "planeta da morte e crueldade", cujo céu era rubro como o sangue das pobres vítimas deles, a seu ver.

Raditz fica aliviado ao ver a mudança no semblante da humana, conforme ela se levantava do chão, sendo que exibia um olhar pensativo.

\- Gostaria de fazer um tour pelo planeta com você. Porém, não temos tempo para fazer isso, agora. Iremos fazer compras e depois, preciso leva-la para uma surpresa que tenho reservado para você. O tour fica para outro dia.

\- Surpresa? – ela arqueia o cenho.

\- Sim.

\- Qual? Estou curiosa. – a humana sorri, animada, sendo que ele adorava o sorriso dela.

Nisso, ele leva seu nariz ao pescoço de Tights, retendo-a em seus braços, com a sua cauda circundando a cintura dela, possessivamente, inspirando o seu perfume, simplesmente maravilhoso para ele, percorrendo o rosto dela, uma parte do pescoço descoberta e a nuca com o seu nariz, fazendo a sua respiração quente se chocar contra a pele dela, sentindo-a tremer em seus braços, enquanto sorria de canto ao ver a influência sobre ela, percebendo que a humana bufava por causa da reação de seu corpo, até que mordisca a marca dele, nela, fazendo-a gemer.

A chikyuujin arregala os olhos, se assustando com o seu gemido e o fato que o seu corpo correspondia às carícias sutis e igualmente gentis do saiyajin, até que ele a beija nos lábios, a surpreendendo, para depois se afastar dela, que não consegue conter a frustação imediata em sua face e ao perceber a sua reação e o sorriso presunçoso do guerreiro, Tights bufa e fica irritada, enquanto virava o rosto para o lado, cruzando os braços na frente de seu tórax, com ele percebendo, que não achava ruim o fato de sua cauda envolver a cintura delicada da humana.

\- Segredo... – o guerreiro sorri ao vê-la bufar - Eu poderia tê-la aqui e agora, sem penetrá-la, que você não iria recusar.

Ela fica surpresa e depois cerra os dentes, sabendo em seu íntimo que era uma verdade amarga, embora não apreciasse tal constatação, para depois o olhar com uma face que faria temer o homem mais corajoso do mundo, sendo que Raditz é um pouco afetando, fazendo o seu sorriso diminuir, embora persistissem vestígios do mesmo:

\- Você não deve nada para uma de minha raça, quando faz uma face dessas, acredite.

\- É bom saber disso, mestre. – ela fala vitoriosa.

Raditz sorri, para depois abanar a cabeça para os lados, ainda sorrindo, enquanto saia de seu quarto, adorando o fato da sua escrava lhe surpreender tanto.

Ainda sentindo-se irritada pela reação de seu corpo, ela sai dali, bufando, sendo que ao descer as escadas, observa a movimentação de escravas atarefadas, assim como duas escravas fortes de uma raça que usava espécies de arreios que cobriam partes do seu corpo, sendo que carregavam um chicote na cintura e possuíam características próximas das ferais, apesar de terem um corpo harmonioso e igualmente escultural, aparentando o fato de serem bem fortes.

No dia anterior, quando chegou na mansão, estava tão nervosa e apavorada, que subiu para o quarto de seu dono e se encolheu no chão, esperando que a noite viesse e seu martírio começasse. Estava tão assustada e tensa, enquanto lutava para evitar que se recordasse do que fizeram na nave, que não fez nenhuma questão de andar pela mansão, assim como caminhou para o quarto, praticamente, "cega" a qualquer movimento a sua volta, limitando-se a ficar no imenso e luxuoso, quarto, lutando contra o terror que sentia ao imaginar Raditz a tocando, novamente, com a diferença que foi despida na noite anterior.

A chikyuujin fica alarmada quando percebe que elas olhavam demoradamente para ela, com uma face indecifrável, sendo que Tights não sabia como agir, até que desviam a face, conversando algo em seu idioma, enquanto se afastavam dali.

A humana suspira aliviada e ao terminar de descer as escadas, encontra uma jovem alienígena atarefada que usava um decote amplo, que mostrava bem os seus seios, cobrindo-os apenas pela metade, ao ponto deles parecerem que saltariam para fora, assim como trajava uma saia curtíssima, que cobria apenas as nádegas, deixando o início das coxas de fora, sendo similar ao modelo que usava, embora a diferença fosse gritante.

Então, ela pensa consigo mesma, revoltada, sendo que torcia os punhos ao se recordar das duas escravas usando arreios, sendo que estes tinham pedaços de couro consideráveis que cobriam metade dos seios e a intimidade delas:

"Saiyajin pervertido."

\- Com licença... Onde os escravos comem? – ela olha com visível pena para a escrava, enquanto sorria gentilmente.

A alienígena se vira para ela, arqueando o cenho, olhando-a de baixo para cima, passando a exibir confusão no rosto, inicialmente, para depois, Tights ver o olhar dela se estreitando, podendo perceber o brilho de raiva nos orbes da jovem, que pergunta indignada para a chikyuujin:

\- Qual a sua categoria de escravo?

\- Escrava doméstica.

\- É bonita... não entendo porque não usa uma roupa como a nossa.

\- Foi o nosso mestre que mandou usar esse tipo de roupa.

\- Este tipo de roupa, somente é usado por escravas feias para esconderem a sua feiura, pois, cobrem todo o corpo, deixando apenas o pescoço e a cabeça para fora, assim como as mãos.

\- Olha... Só quero saber onde vocês comem.

Ela fala com irritação na voz, por ser alvo da raiva de outra escrava que usava roupas indecentes, assim como as outras que haviam parado, momentaneamente, de fazer as suas obrigações para observar ambas.

Apesar de estar irritada, compreendia a reação da escrava a sua frente e isso a fazia sentir-se, em parte, mal pela situação delas, assim como sentia que não podia criticar o comportamento da jovem, pois, provavelmente, teria a mesma reação no lugar dela.

Portanto, criticá-la, seria hipocrisia.

Além disso, nunca iria falar que o mais justo seria usar o que as demais usavam, até porque, odiaria usar uma roupa que mostrava tanta coisa.

Claro, podia soar como sendo algo egoísta, mas, nunca iria pedir para o seu dono deixá-la em igualdade com as outras.

Porém, mesmo possuindo tal pensamento, este não a impedia de se sentir mal, enquanto sentia que seu estômago doía de fome. Aliais, ao pensar melhor, descobriu que sequer almoçou ontem. A última vez que comeu foi na nave.

Afinal, ela estava tão nervosa e apavorada com o que iria acontecer à noite, quando ficasse com o seu dono no quarto dele, que nem pensou em comer. Agora, que não estava mais nervosa e nem assustada, seu estômago queria o que lhe foi negado no dia anterior.

\- Voltem ao trabalho!

Uma voz alta e imperiosa, seguido do estalar de um chicote no chão, fez todas voltarem ao que faziam e quando a jovem humana se vira para trás, observa uma das escravas de aparência feral com um chicote na mão, que se aproximava com um semblante indecifrável e começa a sentir medo, sendo que a escrava ao seu lado se encolhia, enquanto a mesma avançava em direção a ambas.

Inclusive, sentiria pena da escrava ao seu lado, senão estivesse tão aterrorizada, enquanto imaginava que havia quebrado alguma regra e que seria punida por isso, não sabendo se era melhor o chicote do que a coleira.

Afinal, a punição da coleira era a sensação do choque ou de ser queimada viva. Ambas as punição estimulavam, extremamente, as terminações nervosas, fazendo o escravo sentir uma dor lacerante, enquanto gritava, sem conseguir conter a voz, assim como a sensação de ser queimado vivo.

Ela não consegue conter o medo que a tomava, pois, as lembranças das punições estavam bem vívidas em sua mente, somando-se a humilhação e vergonha quando ficavam punindo mais de dez minutos, fazendo os esfíncteres dos escravos falharem, fazendo-os defecarem e urinarem sem qualquer controle.

Após o castigo, as terminações nervosas estavam tão sensíveis, que o fato de tocar na pele, disparava novas dores e assim se seguia por até meia hora, dependendo do tempo de punição ordenado à coleira.

Então, quando ela fica próxima delas, Tights sente um intenso pavor e sua respiração parece falhar, enquanto que percebia que a escrava ao seu lado quase estava desmaiando de medo, enquanto se encolhia contra a parede atrás delas, com a humana ficando alarmada ao ver que olhava para ela, fazendo-a tremer ainda mais, enquanto se recordava dos inúmeros castigos que sofreu, quando era escrava dos ryuushiro-jins, suscitando antigos medos que a fizeram rever seu comportamento perante o seu dono, quando se esqueceu de quem ele era, sendo que se fizesse um quinto do que fez com o seu proprietário atual, no quarto, estaria sendo punida, severamente.

Tights suspeitava que Raditz houvesse mandado puni-la e isso justificaria o fato da responsável pelos escravos, munida de um chicote, se aproximar dela.

Afinal, a seu ver, era a hipótese mais plausível, pois, não se recordava de ter feito algo de errado, desde que desceu as escadas, sendo ciente que somente agiu de forma inapropriada perante o seu dono, que apesar de parecer ter gostado, podia ter fingido, apenas para fazê-la relaxar, para no final puni-la, como um jogo doentio, que vivenciou tantas vezes com os ryuushirojins e que inclusive, foi ludibriada apenas uma vez, passando a ficar atenta nas outras vezes, frustrando assim aqueles que queriam vê-la se desesperar ao enganá-la.

Naquele momento, ela estava esbravejando maldições, contra si mesma, por ter se esquecido dos jogos doentios que o ex-dono dela adorava fazer com os escravos, fingindo que não se importava com certos atos, apenas para ter o prazer de punir severamente, pois, amava ver o sofrimento e a humilhação, assim como os outros, principalmente quando os escravos urinavam ou defecavam, sendo que ela passou por isso.

A chikyuujin não compreendia o motivo perante o seu dono, de ter se esquecido dessas lições importantes que aprendeu na base da dor, do sofrimento e da humilhação em público.

Se tivesse se lembrado, agiria de forma extremamente submissa e obediente, tratando o seu proprietário com o devido respeito, sem ousar olha-lo e somente respondendo quando ele lhe perguntasse, em vez de conversar e inclusive, discutir com o seu dono, se amaldiçoando em pensamento por sua tolice e por ter sido idiota, além de burra, por ter se esquecido das punições e de como deveria agir perante o seu dono.


	53. Raditz e Tights - Conforto

**Notas da Autora**

Tights se surpreende, quando descobre que...

Novamente, Raditz a surpreende, quando...

Enquanto isso, Tights não compreende o motivo de...

**Capítulo 53 - Raditz e Tights - Conforto**

Então, a alienígena fala ao se aproximar da humana, que se encolhia contra a parede atrás dela, com a supervisora dos escravos, arqueando o cenho, pois achou estranho o comportamento da chikyuujin:

\- Sua categoria mudou. Você é, agora, uma escrava pessoal. Portanto, tem muitas regalias, inclusive nas roupas. Venha, vou leva-la até onde irá comer.

Tights a segue sem contestar, passando a se acalmar, gradativamente, enquanto percebia que muitos escravos olhavam curiosamente para ela, no início, para depois demonstrarem raiva em sua face, no caso, as que usavam roupas que revelavam muita coisa, similares ao seu modelo e as outras, que eram poucas, que usavam o mesmo modelo que ela, que cobria tudo, sendo que olhavam com visível curiosidade na face, com um olhar que lembrava o de uma criança curiosa com algo.

Pelo menos, era o que tentava definir na aparência delas, pois, eram de fato humanoides, mas, a quantidade de pelos, escamas e outras coisas na pele, que dificultava o reconhecimento.

Então ela compreende porque a outra escrava havia falado: "É bonita, não entendo porque não usa uma roupa como a nossa".

De fato, somente escravas de aparência feia usavam tais roupas e que essas escravas tidas como feias, eram mais fortes que as raças mais belas e por causa disso, eram usadas, provavelmente, para trabalhos mais pesados e braçais, pelo que desconfiava.

Passa a olhar para a alienígena que a conduzia de características ferais e que acumulou o cargo de fiscal de escravos para o seu dono. Ela era uma escrava, também, mas, possuía um status maior do que as das outras e a outra, igual a ela, fiscalizava o harém, pelo que suspeitava.

\- Por que estava encolhida contra a parede?

\- Pensei que a senhora ia me punir.

A responsável pelos escravos nada fala, sendo que aponta para uma suntuosa porta e fala:

\- Entre. Devo avisá-la que poderá requerer petiscos durante o dia, já que seu status é de escrava pessoal, sendo seu status similar ao meu. Portanto, eles terão que servi-la e ter o devido respeito por você, adicionando o fato que é a favorita do nosso mestre e em relação às punições, apesar de não poder puni-la, nosso dono pode punir você. Eu devo reportar qualquer comportamento contrário às regras dessa mansão para ele, em relação a você. Estamos de acordo?

\- Sim, senhora.

Ela fala com medo na voz, pois, a aparência dela e forma de falar eram repletas de agressividade, embora notasse, ao observar mais atentamente, que era a forma dela falar, provavelmente, pelo treino em lidar com outras escravas para impor ordem e respeito, percebendo, mais atentamente, que o olhar era neutro.

\- Se acostume com o meu jeito de falar. Fui treinada e condicionada ao longo da minha vida para agir assim. A única coisa que precisa temer de mim é caso faça algo contra as regras e eu acabe comunicando ao nosso mestre. De outra forma, não precisa temer-me. Se alguma escrava te destratar, deve avisar-me na hora, para que eu tome as medidas cabíveis nessa situação. Irei avisa-las de seu status e o que aconteceu agora a pouco, não irá se repetir. A escrava foi petulante.

\- Por favor, não a puna... Eu imploro.

\- A punição dela consiste em ficar de pé o dia inteiro em um cômodo estreito, que a obriga a ficar de pé, sem poder usar o banheiro e se sujar o cômodo, terá que limpar, após receber autorização para sair. Só usamos o chicote para aviso e elas foram treinadas para reconhecerem o som. Para punições mais severas é usada a coleira. Se for leve, a punição é de apenas dois minutos. Faltas graves, quatro minutos. Faltas acima disso, que compreende uma tentativa de fuga, são seis minutos de punição. Normalmente, sou eu que aplico. As escravas do harém estão com outra responsável e somente ela pode puni-las, sendo que nunca as puniu, pois, se demonstrarem qualquer desrespeito, elas irão perder qualquer benefício que o mestre deu e não são burras ou idiotas de tentarem fazer algo contra as regras.

Tights passa a mão na sua coleira e decide que não queria pensar na punição da jovem escrava, pois, seu apetite já diminuiu ao saber o destino da jovem alienígena e decide não saber de mais nada, senão, iria perder o apetite, novamente.

Ela abre a porta e vê uma mesa imensa com bastante comida, ainda e avista Raditz, que estava sentado na ponta, beliscando algo, sendo que havia vários ossos ao seu lado e ao vê-la, ele a chama:

\- Venha Tights.

A humana se aproxima ressabiada, sendo que estava faminta, enquanto que orava para que o seu dono não tomasse muito o tempo dela, para poder ir comer com os outros, antes que desmaiasse de fome, já que estava se sentindo fraca.

Ao se aproximar dele, ele indica uma cadeira:

\- Sente e sirva-se.

Ela fica estarrecida, processando o pedido, julgando que ouviu errado, pois, ela era escrava e ele o seu dono. Além disso, era ofensivo um escravo sentar-se junto com o dono na mesa, a menos que ele quisesse ter alguma diversão sexual antes da comida, sendo que testemunhou escravas que eram obrigadas a fazer sexo oral ou ter relações sexuais, enquanto o dono estava sentado, inclusive com visitas e frente a esse pensamento, ela sente o sangue gelar.

Como se lesse os pensamentos dela, ao vê-la ficar assustada, ele fala:

\- Não é nada disso que você está pensando, pois, tenho uma noção do que passou em sua mente. Você vai sentar na cadeira a minha frente, para me fazer companhia. Será assim em todas as refeições em que eu estiver aqui e mesmo que eu não esteja aqui, você vai comer nessa mesa. Entendido?

\- Sim, mestre.

Então, ela senta, para depois olhar para a comida, começando a pegar algumas coisas, enquanto que sabia que o ódio das outras escravas por ela somente iria aumentar ainda mais e que, por causa disso, ninguém iria querer ser sua amiga, enquanto que sentia falta de conversar com outra pessoa, que não fosse o seu dono.

Nisso, ela começa a se servir, para depois levar o prato para a sua frente, assim como pegava um copo que identificou como sendo uma espécie de suco.

\- Percebi que está cabisbaixa.

Então, ela senta e ao ver o cenho dele arqueado, responde:

\- É que sinto falta de conversar com alguém, mestre.

\- Está conversando comigo.

\- Mas, somente converso direito com o senhor, mestre... Queria com outra escrava ou então...

\- Entendo.

Ele sorri, enquanto congratulava a si mesmo por sua ideia de leva-la para conversar com outra de sua espécie, de mesmo status, pois, seu irmão mudou o status de sua escrava para pessoal naquela manhã, ao ver a nova categoria de escravos, assim como ele fez.

Afinal, a escrava cadastrada nessa categoria, somente cozinharia para o seu dono e cuidaria de todas as necessidades do mesmo em vários sentidos, não possuindo uma definição própria ou limitação de tarefas, sendo que tal categoria tinha um status um pouco melhor que as demais.

Então, ele olha para a quantidade de comida e fica estarrecido, para depois exclamar:

\- Só isso?! Tudo bem, que vocês comem pouco e são, portanto, bem econômicos... Mas, isso já é exagero! É muito pouco!

Tights olha para o prato e acha que até pegou demais, mas, ao vê-lo e ficar perto dele, sentiu a sua fome voltar como mágica, enquanto que não compreendia a sua reação, pois, deveria ser o contrário.

\- Até acho que foi demais...

\- Isso é demais?

O saiyajin ainda está embasbacado e a humana adorou vê-lo com essa face, no mínimo estarrecida, enquanto que controlava a vontade de rir.

\- Sim... Ontem eu não jantei.

\- Como assim não jantou? – ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Com tudo o que ia acontecer comigo a noite, não senti fome. Fiquei tão estressada e nervosa, que não senti fome e me esqueci de comer.

\- Nunca mais faça isso. Coma todas as refeições. Vocês são uma das raças mais fracas que existem. Cuide de sua saúde, inclusive da alimentação.

\- Sim, mestre... Eu estava nervosa.

\- Eu irei questionar se você comeu, antes de termos a minha diversão... Ou melhor, nossa, já que não sou egoísta.

Ela cora, intensamente, quando se lembra do que fariam a cada três dias e ele confessava que adorava vê-la corar, pois, ficava simplesmente linda e ao se lembrar dela deitada placidamente na cama, com os cabelos dourados como o sol, esparramados nos lençóis, sendo que se recorda dos gemidos dela, que eram música para os seus ouvidos, ele sente seu membro ficando ereto, enquanto que se amaldiçoava e se levanta, falando:

\- Vou tomar um banho e irei encontrá-la na sala.

Por causa da disposição da armadura, ela pode notar o membro ereto dele e cora, vários tons de carmesim, sendo que o saiyajin percebe e fala, se aproximando ela, enquanto sussurrava roucamente:

\- Se orgulhe... Somente você consegue fazer esse Raditz agir como um saiyajin que acabou de amadurecer e não como um adulto.

Então, solta um hálito quente na curva do pescoço dela, ficando satisfeito ao sentir o arrepio da humana, principalmente quando beija o ombro da chikyuujin, para em seguida sorrir de canto, se afastando, após afagar uma mexa do cabelo dela, que está em choque pela reação de seu corpo, para depois lançar um olhar mortal ao mesmo, sendo que em seguida, bufa aborrecida, virando o rosto de lado e flexionando os braços na frente do seu tórax, ao ver que ele se afastava, rindo.

Quando percebe que o saiyajin subiu as escadas, murmura:

\- Idiota pervertido.

Tights volta a comer, adorando a comida, assim como a espécie de suco, para depois se levantar da mesma, indo até a sala, para esperar pelo seu dono, conforme as ordens que recebeu.

Após meia hora, ela estava sentada no espaçoso sofá, enquanto suspirava, novamente, pois, pelo horário, ele havia se atrasado, pelo menos, quinze minutos.

"Ele é seu dono e pode se atrasar. Se fosse eu que me atrasasse, iria ser castigada, com certeza".

Ao pensar em castigo, ela não pode deixar de arquear o cenho e no fundo de seu ser, tinha a esperança que se fosse castigada por algo, seria uma punição como ficar de pé ou algo assim por horas ou trancada em algum lugar ou então, fazendo alguma atividade exaustiva por horas a fio, do que usarem a coleira nela.

Ela tivera uma coleira semelhante e já havia sofrido punições de choque e de queimadura, sendo que não teve uma única vez em que não perdeu o controle dos esfíncteres, quando a punição passava dos dez minutos e sabia que a visão do escravo sujo com urina e fezes divertia quem aplicava a punição, pois, além da dor, havia a vergonha e a humilhação, sendo que sofreu isso algumas vezes, ao contrário de sua irmã que sofreu muito mais, devido ao fato de ser rebelde por natureza, ao contrário dela, que não era tão rebelde.

Estava tão imersa em suas reminiscências, tocando a coleira, que não percebeu Raditz, que se aproximou dela, estranhando o olhar perdido e repleto de dor, assim como de tristeza, sendo que exalava a medo e fica surpreso ao ver uma lágrima solitária brotando de um de seus orbes ônix.

Naquele instante, Tights se lembrava do preço amargo que sua amada imouto pagou por sua rebeldia e que os castigos não conseguiram fazer, sendo o efeito de tal punição, imediata. O estupro consecutivo até a morte da mãe delas, com Bulma sendo obrigada a assistir tudo até o final, sobre ameaça de fazerem isso com a irmã dela, enquanto que faziam questão de culpa-la pelo o que aconteceu com a sua mãe, por horas a fio.

No final da punição, quando soube do ocorrido, nada mais restava de Bulma, além de um olhar opaco, sendo que a rebeldia e o brilho nos olhos desapareceram por completo, enquanto que se encontrava em estado de choque, sendo que ela só tinha dez anos, quando perdeu o que restava de sua inocência ao presenciar tal ato sórdido e brutal, juntamente com a culpa que fizeram questão de incutir nela e que sempre a martirizava.

Inclusive, desconfiava que ela tivesse pesadelos a noite e não poderia culpa-la.

Seu pai ficou destroçado, inclusive ela, Tights. Eles haviam ameaçado dar o mesmo destino a querida irmã mais velha de Bulma, se ela ousasse agir com rebeldia e petulância, novamente, sendo que tal ameaça era desnecessária.

Afinal, a sua irmã morreu, juntamente com a mãe delas, naquela sala e ela era apenas alguém submissa, covarde e amedrontada, assim como aterrorizada, sem qualquer rebeldia no corpo, coragem ou ousadia, sendo que agradecia a Kami-sama por eles terem morrido na invasão dos saiyajins em Ryuushiro, pelo que suspeitava e acreditava.

Agradecia por eles terem morrido, pois assim, eles estariam livres da dor e do sofrimento, principalmente a sua imouto, que era afligida pela culpa e dor, sendo que ela não sabia que o seu pai e imouto estavam vivos e que eram escravos cientistas do imperador.

\- Tights?

Ela ouve a voz preocupada de seu dono, algo que estranhou, enquanto secava as lágrimas com o dorso de suas mãos.

\- Sim, mestre?

\- O que houve?

\- Me recordei de algumas lembranças pesarosas... Apenas isso.

Então, a chikyuujin ergue-se do sofá, com o saiyajin notando que ela estava longe de estar bem, pois, havia alguns odores que eram imperceptíveis aos humanos e muitas outras raças, menos para os saiyajins, por terem um olfato apurado, graças à forma oozaru deles, sendo que Raditz agradecia por terem tal olfato.

\- Vamos subir. Vou pegar algo.

Ela olha com o cenho arqueado, sendo que estava levemente receosa e ele fala:

\- Vamos sair. Meu plano não mudou. Apenas me siga. Além disso, eu prometi para você que teríamos um intervalo de três dias.

"Além disso, não sentiria prazer ao ver você nesse estado, sendo que detesto tal ideia, assim como o fato de ter tanta consideração".

Ele completa em pensamento, sem ousar pronunciar tais palavras, pois, sentia vergonha de como agia, por não ser condizente com o comportamento de um saiyajin orgulhoso e passa a ter receio que tenha herdado algo de sua genitora.

Orava para que não fosse isso, pois, era algo inconcebível.

Quando chegam ao quarto dele, ela fecha timidamente a porta, para depois perceber que ele se aproximava dela, sem usar a armadura, sendo que usava, apenas, uma espécie de cueca, já que não trajava o macacão colante de corpo inteiro.

Frente a tal visão, a chikyuujin recua alguns passos, até que as suas costas ficam encostadas na porta, sendo que ele aproxima seu nariz da curva do pescoço dela, se aproximando da marca, enquanto a retinha pela cintura e sem perceber, sua cauda envolveu a cintura dela, grudando o corpo delicado da humana ao seu, com Tights sentindo as reentrâncias dos músculos dele, assim como o calor dele.

O nariz de Raditz roça em sua pele e ele leva uma de suas mãos à marca dele, afagando com um dedo, fazendo o corpo dela, reagir, sem qualquer controle, com Tights fechando os lábios, enquanto que sentia o seu coração batendo fortemente, enquanto que a dor e tristeza pareciam diminuir, gradativamente, independentemente de sua vontade, enquanto sentia prazer, sendo que ele auxiliava ainda mais a dispersar tais sentimentos dolorosos e igualmente pesarosos.

\- Por que estava chorando na sala?

Ele pergunta roucamente, sem tirar seu rosto da curva do pescoço dela, inspirando o seu perfume, enquanto acariciava, carinhosamente, com a ponta dos dedos o braço dela e com a outra mão, a marca dele na nuca da chikyuujin, fazendo a humana sentir que se acalmava, gradativamente, sem qualquer controle e por mais estranho que fosse tal pensamento, Tights se sentia segura e amparada nos braços dele.

\- Lembranças de minha vida em Ryuushiro, mestre.

\- Quais?

\- Apenas lembranças.

\- Não para mim. – ele inspira profundamente o odor dela e fala – Seus olhos, seu corpo e os odores que sinto, gritam para mim dor e tristeza, de uma forma alarmante. Sinto que a sua mente está imersa em dor e que estranhamente, sente-se culpada. É algo profundo. Eu percebo. Eu sinto.

A chikyuujin fica surpresa, pois, parece que ele havia lido, de certa forma, os seus pensamentos, enquanto que não compreendia os atos dele.

Já, Raditz, não sabe o motivo de se importar com a humana, sendo que ele fica estarrecido ao testemunhar o quanto a preocupação para com ela era influente, quando ele baixava as suas defesas e não cultivava o seu orgulho, embora que tinha uma teoria e orava para que não fosse verdadeira, pois, a seu ver, seria vergonhoso demais, uma vez que Tights era uma escrava e não uma saiyajin.

Por algum motivo que a humana não conhecia, ela o abraça, afundando o seu rosto no tórax musculoso dele, o surpreendendo, enquanto chorava e contava tudo o que martirizava ela, inclusive o que aconteceu com a sua mãe e com a sua amada imouto e o fardo da culpa que carregava por não ter procurado alerta-la melhor, mais do que já fazia, para que ela domasse o seu gênio e temperamento desafiador. Acreditava, que se tivesse sido mais energética, nada daquilo teria acontecido.


	54. Raditz e Tights - Preocupação

**Notas da Autora**

Tights se surpreende quando Raditz...

Então, em uma conversa em forma de sussurro, ela revelar o seu maior medo.

**Capítulo 54 - Raditz e Tights - Preocupação**

\- Ela não era cientista. Portanto, não era útil para eles. De uma forma ou de outra, iriam descobrir e nada mudaria o seu destino.

\- Mesmo que isso seja verdade, Bulma não precisava ter visto tal cena... Ela tinha apenas dez anos. Não sabia o que era isso e, praticamente, morreu naquele dia. Minha imouto era uma criança e como toda a criança, chega a ser egoísta e não pensa nas consequências. Eu era a mais velha e temia que algo assim acontecesse, tal como o meu pai. Ele também se culpava por não ter sido mais energético em arrancar esse temperamento e gênio rebelde, assim como desafiador de sua filha caçula, sendo que eu deveria ter feito isso, também, juntamente com ele. Se eu tivesse feito isso, ela teria sido poupada de ver tal cena perversa e cruel.

Ela fala com o rosto coberto de lágrimas e os olhos vermelhos, enquanto chorava, sendo que era abraçada pelo saiyajin, que ouviu todo o desabafo dela em silêncio.

\- Você acha que teria a coragem necessária para castigar severamente a sua irmã, para anular seu comportamento rebelde e desafiador?

Raditz pergunta seriamente, enquanto que o ato dela evidenciava que de fato, os chikyuujins eram demasiadamente emotivos e sentimentais, a um nível demasiadamente desconcertante, sendo que inicialmente, achou tal relatório exagerado. Agora, percebeu que estava bem consciencioso em relação a aquela raça.

\- Eu teria.

\- Você está mentindo para si mesma – a humana ergue o rosto umedecido pelas lágrimas, enquanto arqueava o cenho – Os seus olhos entram em contradição com a sua boca, assim como a sua mente. Isso é uma prova que não conhece a si mesmo. Você nunca faria algo assim, Tights e acredito que o seu pai também não. Vocês não possuem a frialdade e a insensibilidade necessária para agirem tão duramente com aqueles que amam. Vocês são dominados por fortes emoções, assim como são, igualmente, sentimentais. Nem você e o seu pai, assim como irmã, são culpados pelo que aconteceu a sua genitora. Vocês não podiam fazer nada para mudar o seu destino e se é verdade o que você me disse sobre as crianças de sua raça, assim como o temperamento de sua irmã caçula, nada poderia mudaria o que iria acontecer. Agora, não se martirize e não fique se culpando por algo que não poderia ser alterado e por mais que a sua mente hipócrita grite que poderia ter feito algo diferente, é a mais pura mentira. Seu coração não permitiria e se ousasse fazer um terço do que a sua mente gritasse, restaria a você a dor e a desolação, além da culpa, por ter agido de tal forma perante a sua adorada imouto. De um jeito ou de outro, você sofreria. Portanto, nada mudaria e em virtude disso, não precisa se martirizar por se sentir culpada, por algo que era inevitável. Você não poderia mudar nada, assim como sentiria a dor, o pesar e a culpa em ambas as situações.

Ela fica absorta, pensando nas palavras dele e percebendo que eram de fato, verdadeiras, ao analisa-las pelo ângulo dele. Se fosse analisar, mais friamente o que aconteceu e tudo o que sabia sobre ela e a sua família, era de fato, inevitável. Além disso, os únicos culpados eram os ryuushiro-jins, enquanto que ela e a sua família, eram apenas uma de suas inúmeras vítimas.

De fato, nada mudaria e isso era uma verdade amarga, mas, necessária.

Ao perceber que ela se acalmava, gradativamente, Raditz a pega em estilo noiva e a deita na cama, ajeitando melhor a humana, com a chikyuujin colocando a cabeça em cima do tórax talhado de músculos e cicatrizes dele, enquanto que o saiyajin a afagava nas costas em uma carícia suave, assim como os dedos dele, que delimitavam sua face em uma carícia sem qualquer malícia, enquanto ela via-se refletida nos orbes ônix como a noite, que estavam estranhamente gentis, sendo que Tights não se lembrava de já ter visto tal olhar em seu dono, antes.

Ele leva um dedo ao vinculo dele na nuca dela e o corpo de Tights se retrai, enquanto sentia uma onda de prazer confortadora, sendo que nunca fora confortada antes, com exceção de seu pai, que procurou confortar ambas, paternalmente.

Mas, por algum motivo, estar junta do saiyajin que a havia estuprado e apesar de não ter tirado a sua virgindade, não mudava o fato que fora contra a vontade dela, não sentia medo como julgou que sentiria e que por algum motivo estranho, a seu ver, sentia-se segura perto dele, algo que soaria como ilógico, pois, ele era o seu dono e detinha todos os direitos sobre si. Ela era a sua propriedade e nada mais.

Mesmo com esses pensamentos, não pôde deixar de se sentir segura e estranhamente protegida em seus braços fortes, enquanto sentia a sonolência toma-la, sem saber se era pelas carícias confortadoras ou pelos sentimentos que a tomavam naquele instante, enquanto que se surpreendia pelo seu dono tê-la confortado, considerando que era apenas uma escrava para ele.

\- É a primeira vez que eu me deito com uma fêmea e não a tomo. Se orgulhe. - ele fala em um tom divertido, pois, nota que ela se acalmou.

\- É bom sabe disso... Raditz.

A humana fala sarcasticamente, como sempre, embora estivesse sonolenta, sem perceber que o chamou pelo nome e não de mestre, sendo que depois adormece, enquanto ele sorria e a abraçava, aspirando o perfume dela que aplacava os seus instintos saiyajins de uma forma surpreendente, enquanto que orava que não estivesse se tornando uma versão de sua mãe.

Após duas horas, a humana desperta, se sentindo melhor e percebe que Raditz estava olhando atentamente para ela com um semblante indecifrável, sendo que a chikyuujin sentia carícias gentis em seu cabelo e cora, ao ver o olhar dele sobre si, sendo que os olhos do saiyajin pareciam brilhar, com algo que não compreendia.

Então, ele fala:

\- Precisamos fazer compras. Além disso, quero revelar a surpresa que tenho para você e que, com certeza, irá adorar. – o guerreiro fala com um sorriso de canto.

Ela sorri imensamente e se levanta, pois, adorava surpresas e não parecia ser algo pervertido, sendo que decide confiar nele, por mais que achasse estranho tal pensamento.

Raditz confessava que o cheiro dela era inebriante e que o sorriso da chikyuujin era lindo, assim como quando os olhos ônix da humana brilhavam, quando estava feliz. Ele simplesmente queria ver mais desse sorriso e ao se lembrar das vezes que a sua escrava fez sexo oral nele, se recordando da reação dela e rosto, ele suspira.

\- Raditz-sama? – a chikyuujin arqueia o cenho ao ver a mudança no humor dele e fica preocupada.

Raditz estranha o fato de que adoraria ver os olhos dela brilhando e o sorriso, simplesmente lindo. De alguma forma, ambos o faziam se sentir estranho ao nível do desconcertante, embora fosse, ao mesmo tempo, aprazível, ficando surpreso ao decidir trocar a sensação da boca dela em seu membro, apenas para ver os olhos dela brilhando.

Afinal, a partir desse momento, havia tomado uma decisão ao se recordar que ela sofria e muito ao fazer sexo oral nele. Não iria mais ordenar que fizesse isso e somente o masturbaria, pois, a pior parte do ato deles para ela, fora aquele momento, em que se recordava da dor e imensa tristeza nos olhos dela, assim como raiva, enquanto fazia sexo oral nele.

Por algum motivo, aquilo fazia seu sangue resfriar. Portanto, não iria mais obriga-la a isso.

Então, Raditz se levanta e fala, vendo a face dela receosa ao olhar para ele, desejando ver os olhos brilhantes dela, novamente:

\- Apenas me lembrei de um compromisso mais tarde, que é extremamente aborrecedor... Por que está assim?

Tights suspira aliviada e torna a sorrir, para depois falar:

\- Pensei que eu tinha feito algo de errado e que iria me punir.

Quando fala a palavra punir, sua feição muda e ela fica cabisbaixa, pois, era inevitável se lembrar das vezes que foi castigada, sendo que além da dor, havia a humilhação e vergonha.

Então, ele coloca o dedo embaixo do queixo dela, fazendo-o olhar para ele, sendo que fica surpresa com o ato dele, ao encostar os seus lábios no dela, que estranha o fato de não sentir asco e que acaba se entregando ao beijo, sendo que o saiyajin nunca a beijou daquela forma.

Raditz fora suave e tinha mais um sentimento que ela não conseguia decifrar.

Então, Tights abre os olhos e sente a carícia no lado do rosto dela, para depois ele falar:

\- Não pense nisso... Duvido que isso irá acontecer.

Ela arqueia o cenho, não compreendendo o que ele falou, até que associa com o fato que, provavelmente, era obediente e por isso, tinha menos chances de ser punida.

De fato, era melhor ficar sobre a proteção dele, tendo que atura-lo a cada três noites, do que tentar fugir e ser pega por outro saiyajin ou alienígena. Por mais irônico que fosse, era muito mais seguro ficar como escrava dele, o obedecendo, assim como se submetendo aos seus caprichos, para não ser punida, em vez de tentar fugir, sendo que orava para que o seu pai e irmã tivessem morrido no planeta.

Afinal, assim, eles estariam salvos, sendo que iriam se reencontrar com a mãe delas, após tantos anos, enquanto esperaria, impacientemente, que fosse a vez dela partir para reencontrá-la.

Era um pensamento confortante, que não a fazia temer a morte. O que ela temia era uma morte lenta e gradual. Ou seja, agonizante. Mas, uma rápida era bem-vinda, pois, a libertaria e com isso, poderia reencontrar seus entes queridos.

Afinal, duvidava que houvesse algum lugar seguro no universo e mesmo que fugisse do planeta, poderia se tornar escrava de outra raça.

Porém, havia algo que ela acha estranho, ultimamente, conforme o seguia, enquanto saiam, ao olhar para o seu dono que estava de costas, já que andava um pouco atrás dele e que era o fato, que uma parte ínfima dela queria ficar com ele, sendo que estranha tal atitude, não compreendendo o motivo de pensar dessa forma.

Tudo o que sabia, é que essa parte ínfima não via a morte como sendo algo agradável, uma vez que ficaria longe dele.

Então, ao descerem as escadas e saírem, ela sacode a cabeça para os lados, tentando dissipar tal pensamento, censurando a si mesma ao permitir que visse ambos como um casal em uma névoa surreal. Ela era a escrava dele e ele o seu dono. Claro, era um dono que a tratava bem e parecia ter consideração por ela. Mesmo assim, não mudava o fato que ela era escrava dele.

Algumas horas depois, Raditz e Tights haviam acabado de sair de uma loja de roupas e a humana olhava penalizada para a escrava que carregava as compras, apesar dela não demonstrar cansaço, evidenciando o quanto a sua raça era resistente.

Enquanto isso, a chikyuujin estranhava a autorização que recebeu de conversar com os lojistas e vendedores, ao contrário do que seria esperado, que consistia no fato de ficar calada, com o dono falando o que queria para a sua escrava.

Ele a surpreendeu, demasiadamente, quando lhe deu autorização para falar com quem quisesse e a pedir por si mesmo, sendo que a roupa teria que passar pelo julgamento dele.

Os vendedores não entenderam porque precisavam responder a um escravo, já que eram inferiores. Porém, frente a um rosnado de aviso dele, não ousaram questionar mais os motivos e a atendiam como se ela fosse uma alienígena livre.

Agora, eles entravam em uma espécie de farmácia e Tights estava no balcão, perguntando:

\- Tem algum anticoncepcional para nós, humanos?

Como esperado, a atendente não olhou para ela, como se não houvesse ninguém a sua frente, enquanto estreitava os olhos em virtude da petulância de uma escrava em ousar falar com uma superior.

\- Responda a pergunta dela ou irá ter todos os seus ossos quebrados.

Raditz aparece atrás dela, falando dentre rosnados, exibindo um olhar mortal, fazendo a alienígena quase desmaiar de medo, para depois secar o suor na testa e falar:

\- Sim, senhor... – olha para Tights – Anticoncepcionais para humanos? Acredito que não temos ainda. Eu vou verificar.

Nisso, a farmacêutica vai até a prateleira que continha diversos anticoncepcionais.

\- Para que anticoncepcionais? Eu disse que não iria penetrá-la.

A humana cora frente ao comentário e responde:

\- É melhor prevenir. Afinal, pode acontecer algum acidente e eu prefiro não descobrir se a raça do senhor é compatível com a minha. Portanto, me sentiria mais segura se tomasse um anticoncepcional.

Raditz dá de ombros, embora que no ínfimo, o pensamento dela grávida dele, não parecia ser demasiadamente revoltante, conforme pensara inicialmente ao cogitar a hipótese da raça dela ser compatível com a sua, embora duvidasse, piamente, que fossem compatíveis.

Afinal, mesmo possuindo a mesma aparência entre si, com exceção da cauda, apesar dos humanos terem o cóccix, que era o início de uma cauda primitiva, havia divergência no tempo de gestação, pois, o tempo gestacional de uma saiyajin era de cinco meses e o dos humanos era de nove meses, além do fator força e resistência, assim como poder.

Conforme observava a atendente lendo os diversos rótulos das prateleiras, Tights sussurra para o seu dono, o tirando de seus pensamentos:

\- Senão tiverem, eu crio um. Eu me lembro da fórmula usada na Terra.

\- E os nomes dos medicamentos? Além disso, o tempo de gestação de vocês é maior que o nosso. Não acredito que a sua raça seja compatível com alguma outra raça alienígena.

\- Me dê um computador para pesquisar, que eu resolvo o problema com a diferença dos nomes. Quanto à diferença do tempo de gestação e outras características, eu prefiro não arriscar, como eu disse anteriormente. Afinal, eu posso ser azarada, acabando por ficar grávida, após algum "acidente" entre nós, digamos assim e eu não quero gerar uma criança para ela ser uma escrava. Sou do princípio que se você ama alguém, somente deseja o bem e não o mal. Eu amaria ficar grávida e adoraria ter um filho, pois, é o meu sonho ser mãe. Mas, não seria egoísta ao ponto de deseja-lo, sabendo que ele seria um escravo. Prefiro esmagar o sentimento de ter um filho, anulando a minha felicidade em prol dele não ter uma vida de sofrimento e humilhação. Além disso, se for uma menina, terá que conviver com os estupros e isso somente dará uma nova dimensão a dor dela, mestre.

\- Bem, não sei como seria visto um meio saiyajin em minha cultura, embora acredito que será repudiado. Como nunca tivemos compatibilidade com nenhuma raça, não temos uma norma para agir com os mestiços. Mas, sinceramente falando, eles seriam vistos com repugnância, provavelmente, por terem o sangue de uma raça inferior. Seriam repudiados com certeza. Portanto, em virtude disso, duvido que irá existir algum mestiço, pois, com certeza, eles serão mortos, assim que nascessem ou antes. Pelo menos é o que eu acredito. Logo, não iriam sofrer como escravos.

\- Mesmo assim, há o risco da escravidão. Portanto, prefiro não arriscar, Raditz-sama.

\- Posso comprar um, com acesso a rede. Só não conseguiria acessar o Computador Central de Bejiita... – ele para, ao se lembrar de que ela era uma cientista e gênio - Aliais, nem ouse fazer isso, pois sei que o seu intelecto é elevadíssimo e com certeza, conseguiria invadir o banco de dados do planeta. Se descobrirem a verdade, você será enviada ao imperador, cuja fama é aterrorizante, principalmente para as escravas, pelo que ouvi dos boatos.

Tights engole em seco, jurando a si mesmo que nunca faria algo tão idiota assim. Claro, não era uma maravilha estar com o seu dono atual, tendo que aturar a perversão dele. Mas, pelo menos, não teria que suportar alguém dentro de si. Além disso, até agora não foi punida, assim como se sentia segura perto dele, por mais estranho que fosse tal pensamento, considerando o fato que ela era, meramente, a escrava dele, além de estar começando a nutrir um sentimento inquietante em relação a ele, que não era desejado, pois, somente iria trazer dor, além de fazê-la fugir da dura realidade em que vivia.

Aliais, pensando agora, a interação entre eles era estranha e totalmente diferente do que está acostumada, considerando os seus anos de escravidão.

Inclusive, acreditava que naquele instante, com ele ao seu lado de cabeça inclinada, com ambos sussurrando entre si, pareciam mais um casal, do que uma escrava e seu dono. Era uma sensação estranha e igualmente aprazível, embora não compreendesse o motivo.

A atendente pigarreia e ambos se afastam, com a humana olhando para a mesma, que fala:

\- Infelizmente, não temos nenhum anticoncepcional para vocês. Ainda não temos a confirmação se vocês são compatíveis com as raças do universo conhecido, inclusive com os saiyajins.

\- E como podem saber se possuímos ou não, compatibilidade genética?

\- Assim que for identificada a gestação de algum humano. Vocês são distintos das outras raças que são escravas e as que são livres. Com certeza, a gravidez de vocês seria bem evidente. Por enquanto, não tivemos relatos de gestação e acho muito cedo para termos algo assim, considerando o fato que a gestação de vocês é de nove meses. Mas, caso isso aconteça, com certeza, será criado, rapidamente, um anticoncepcional.

\- Entendo...

Então, ela pede outros itens, sendo que corava, pois, Raditz ouvia seus pedidos, inclusive o de absorventes, enquanto que estava irritada por ele não ter se afastado, por ter notado o constrangimento dela.

Inclusive, ele dá um sorriso sarcástico para ela, adorando o fato dela estar envergonhada, recebendo em seguida como resposta um olhar mortal, que faria temer o homem mais corajoso do universo.

Frente a tal olhar, ele decide se afastar, pensando o quanto ela era aterrorizante quando queria e passa a olhar outros itens na farmácia, até que para em uma estante e sorri maliciosamente para Tights, que arqueia o cenho, enquanto ele sorria e pegava algo na mão.

A chikyuujin confessava que sentia um calafrio de prazer perante tal olhar, fazendo-a corar, intensamente, enquanto que estava, ao mesmo tempo, com receio do que ele havia pegado e que o deixou tão feliz, ficando mais alarmada ainda, quando não consegue ver o que é, embora julgasse que era um líquido e o fato dele ser pervertido, apenas agravava o que poderia ser o estranho produto.

Ele aproxima seus lábios do ouvido dela e fala, em um sussurro rouco:

\- Daqui a três dias, você vai descobrir e garanto que vai adorar.

Ele termina de falar, fazendo o ar quente se chocar contra a pele dela, fazendo um calafrio de prazer se propagar na pele acetinada da humana, enquanto que corava, intensamente, ainda mais ao ver que a atendente estava igualmente corada ao ver a cena e ao ver o rótulo do produto que o saiyajin pegou.

Tights mal via a hora de sair da farmácia, sendo que Raditz coloca as sacolas com os produtos nas mãos da escrava que carregava as outras compras, enquanto que a humana xingava o seu dono de tudo que era nome, em pensamento, sem saber que por causa do vínculo entre eles, consequência da ligação verdadeira, ele podia sentir os sentimentos dela, assim como podia sentir que ela o estava xingando mentalmente.

Ele confessava que estava surpreso, pois, não sabia que o vínculo funcionava tão bem assim, considerando que somente havia a marcação dele nela, uma vez que os humanos não tinham nada semelhante a isso em sua cultura, segundo o arquivo da raça.

Porém, pelo que ouviu falar, enquanto se recordava da interação dos seus genitores entre si, parecia que ambos haviam se marcado e não apenas um. Isso levantava ainda mais a hipótese que eles tivessem a lendária ligação verdadeira, assim como os seus pais tinham e que justificaria o comportamento dele perante ela, assim como os sentimentos, além da possessividade e desejo de proteção, além de odiá-la vê-la triste, além do fato de que podia sentir os sentimentos e pensamentos dela, como se ambos tivessem se vinculado um ao outro.

Inclusive, estranha o fato de tal ideia não ser tão absurda e igualmente horrível a seu ver, como era antes. De certa forma, tal concepção não era tão insuportável quanto antes, enquanto que julgava que havia herdado algo de sua mãe ou que a mesma o influenciou como foi com o seu genitor, apesar de ter sido quando era filhote, há muitos anos atrás.

Porém, era uma explicação que auxiliava a compreender, por si mesmo, o seu comportamento, assim como gestos, que não eram tão intensos quanto aos dos demais saiyajins. De fato, podia ser considerado o melhor saiyajin de todos, na visão de outros povos, sendo uma ideia que não o agradava, embora não pudesse impedir isso.

Era cruel como os demais, assim como orgulhoso, mas, não compartilhava de muitos atos que eles realizavam e apesar de humilhar e punir escravos, esses castigos podiam ser considerados leves, se comparado aos dos demais e quando estuprava um escravo, não agia no mesmo nível dos outros. Inclusive, com exceção de Tights, nunca mais estuprou um escravo.

Claro, havia as escravas sexuais que eram prostituas no passado.

Porém, elas ganhavam prêmios e tinham regalias ao vender o seu corpo para ele, sendo algo não muito diferente do que faziam antes, quando se vendiam por dinheiro. Elas agora se vendiam para apenas um macho e ganhavam prêmios e recompensas, além de serem servidas pelas outras escravas, assim como ganhavam o direito de passearem pelo planeta.

Por isso, todas se ofereciam e apesar de ser quase um estupro, elas não se importavam, ao contrário de Tights, sendo que ele continha a muito custo, muitos de seus instintos em relação a ela, para não feri-la e vê-la sofrer, demasiadamente, pois, descobriu que vê-la daquela forma, como ela estava de manhã, era algo demasiadamente sofrível a ele.

Além disso, ultimamente, sentia que a presença dela por si só, conseguia refrear muitos de seus instintos, por mais que fosse desconcertante tal fato, imutável.


	55. O terror de Bulma

**Notas da Autora**

Tights se surpreende, quando Raditz...

No laboratório real, Bulma acaba...

O senhor Briefs, decide rever a sua decisão inicial de...

Na dimensão Mística, mais precisamente na divisa do reino dos dragões, a lendária dragoa decide...

**Capítulo 55 - O terror de Bulma**

Eles passam em mais alguns lugares, dentre eles, uma loja de produtos eletrônicos e o saiyajin compra, como se fosse para ele, um computador, enquanto que Tights ficava do lado de fora, junto com a outra escrava, sendo que tentava conversar com ela, que respondia com monólogos, notando o desconforto dela, talvez, por não saber como trata-la, em virtude do tratamento de seu dono para com ela.

Após alguns minutos, ele entrega uma caixa para a escrava que segurava as compras, sendo que a caixa estava na sacola e conforme eles caminhavam, a humana estranha o fato de contornarem, por trás, um prédio estranho, a seu ver.

Raditz procurava se afastar da entrada do entretenimento com escravos para os saiyajins, ou seja, a Toca, impedindo assim que a humana visse coisas que não desejava que testemunhasse, notando que ela esticou o seu pescoço para tentar ver algo e não conseguiu, para alívio dele, pois, a viu bufar.

Afinal, mesmo que ele explicasse o que era, caso ela perguntasse, Tights não havia visto. Saber e ver eram coisas distintas a seu ver.

Após se afastarem, consideravelmente, a humana não consegue resistir a sua curiosidade, sendo que ainda não havia aprendido o idioma saiyajin. Claro que ela tinha planos de aprender o quanto antes.

Então, a chikyuujin pergunta, pois, o seu mestre havia autorizado ela a falar quando quisesse:

\- O que era aquela construção estranha, mestre?

Raditz olha para onde a humana apontava e explica o que era o local, fazendo o coração de Tights se encolher no peito ao imaginar o horror que os escravos, principalmente as mulheres passavam, sendo que a seu ver, era um antro de sordidez e perversão, uma vez que saiyajins se divertiam gratuitamente com escravos, assim como competiam entre si na forma de lutas, agendadas, onde o vencedor ganhava uma escrava e de graça, podendo escolher uma dentre as disponíveis.

\- Saiba que não é somente um local para diversão de nós, saiyajins, embora faça anos que não me divirto com nenhuma escrava na Toca. Os escravos que fogem dos seus donos e são capturados, ou então, caso algum escravo esteja andando sem ter o seu dono ao seu lado, após o horário limite de vocês andarem sozinhos, é recolhido e levado para uma cela reservada na toca, assim como aqueles que são capturados ao tentarem fugir. Em ambas as situações, os donos tem que ir buscar os escravos, assim como pagar um valor pela retirada dos mesmos, já que eles ocuparam celas da Toca.

\- Não muda o fato que é um antro de sordidez e perversão, mestre.

Ela percebe que falou algo indevido, ao ofender a raça dele e passa a temer alguma punição.

Porém, Raditz sorri e abana a cabeça para os lados, fazendo a humana ficar aliviada, sendo que andam mais alguns minutos.

A penúltima parada deles é em um prédio anexo a Central de Identificação e Registro de Escravos.

Quando eles entram, a chikyuujin nota que havia uma ala onde vendiam roupas padrões para escravos e havia outra parte, onde forneciam coleiras padrão, inclusive sobre encomenda.

Após alguns minutos, Tights olha para cima e para os lados, vendo vários modelos de coleira, sendo alguns bizarros e enquanto olhava para os lados, o saiyajin se aproxima do balcão e fala:

\- Quero uma coleira personalizada para a minha escrava.

A chikyuujin não entende o ato dele, enquanto que Raditz retirava a coleira dela, sendo que a humana não pode deixar de acariciar o seu pescoço sem a coleira, por alguns minutos, perdida em recordações, sendo que ele percebeu. Inclusive, tinha uma ideia do que ela estava pensando e após alguns minutos, trazem uma nova coleira, que é cadastrada em seu scouter, assim como transferem os dados da antiga coleira para a nova.

Raditz destrói a coleira antiga e coloca a nova coleira, sendo que a humana fica surpresa, pois, parecia mais uma gargantilha do que uma coleira em si.

Claro, dava para perceber que era uma coleira, se olhassem bem de perto, sendo que ela era consideravelmente delicada, formada por um anel e depois, outras correntes menores, presas a mesma, sendo que era dourada e havia alguns botões, camuflados, assim como saídas para espécies de cordas luminosas para imobilizar os escravos, caso fosse necessário e que saíam da coleira, sendo disfarçadas por pedrinhas de várias cores.

Inclusive, ela olhava no espelho a nova coleira em formato de gargantilha e percebeu que ficou bem discreto. Tights arqueia o cenho para Raditz que fala no ouvido dela:

\- É um mimo para mim mesmo. Não gostava de ver você usando a coleira padrão. Essa ficou muito melhor em você.

\- Concordo. Ela é bonita. Parece mais uma joia do que uma coleira, em si. Claro, o melhor seria sem a coleira, mas, sei que é impossível, mestre.

\- Isso mesmo.

Então, ele paga, quando o scouter acusa o valor a ser debitado da conta dele, através do visor e após ele confirmar o débito, com o atendente confirmando o pagamento efetuado, ele se afasta dali com Tights.

Após alguns minutos, ele a faz entrar em uma joalheira refinada, com a humana ficando embasbacada ao ver a quantidade de joias, sendo que a loja era gigantesca, enquanto que o saiyajin havia mandado a escrava que carregava as compras ficar do lado de fora, ao lado da porta e ela cumpre com maestria a ordem.

Rapidamente, eles são atendidos por uma atendente que se curva, prontamente, para Raditz perguntando:

\- Sou Piar. Em que posso ser útil?

\- Quero ver a coleção de joias exclusivas que vocês possuem.

\- Por aqui, por favor. – ela se curva levemente e estica os braços para frente, com ambos a seguindo.

Eles entram em uma sala repleta de mostruários com joias belíssimas que reluziam e a humana está embasbacada, para depois olhar tudo, desejando ter olhos atrás da cabeça para poder ver tudo, enquanto sentavam.

Raditz põe a mão na coxa dela por cima da roupa, chamando a atenção imediata dela que cora, enquanto que ele falava com um sorriso.

\- Irão mostrar todas para nós. Não se preocupe. Poderá ver todas, sem necessidade de ficar com torcicolo.

\- Não sabia.

Tights fala timidamente, enquanto que se concentrava para não surtar com a mão dele acariciando a sua coxa, enquanto ela corava três tons carmesim.

Raditz ri levemente e afasta a mão, para alívio dela, sendo que a atendente disfarçava o fato de não compreender nada o que acontecia na sua frente, pois, graças ao seu olhar refinado para joias, percebeu que era uma coleira no estilo gargantilha, sendo de desenho bem delicado e que podia se passar por uma joia e mesmo que não percebesse que era uma coleira, a roupa de escrava denunciava bem a escravidão.

Portanto, achava estranho o fato de ver carinho do olhar do saiyajin, não sendo um olhar malicioso ou igual aos outros que já viu antes, perante uma fêmea, ainda mais uma escrava.

De fato, se ela não estivesse usando uma roupa de escrava, poderia ser confundida com a companheira dele pelos atos e olhar do saiyajin, assim como pela coleira em estilo gargantilha, que era tão delicada, que parecia mais uma joia do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ela decide espanar tais pensamentos de sua mente, enquanto que preparava o mostruário para eles, explicando o que era cada joia e a sua confecção, com Radiutz falando a Tights:

\- Escolha as joias que gostar.

\- Elas são tão lindas... Não consigo escolher.

\- Fique o tempo que precisar.

Ela fica olhando várias joias e após uma hora, escolhe oito joias, sendo que duas delas tinha uma pedra azul, ornamentada com outras pedras, em forma de anel, de um nome que não decorou, enquanto que outra joia mudava de cor conforme a incidência da luz, sendo usada como pulseira, assim como as outras joias eram de cor dourada e outras, de cor verde, assim como havia aquelas que eram de cor rubra.

Raditz comprou pequenas joias, que ela não compreendeu, até que ele pergunta qual cor ela gosta e ela escolhe o azul, pois, lembrava os olhos de sua amada irmã caçula.

Então, para a surpresa dela, ele prende em uma das correntes da gargantilha, aumentando ainda mais a alusão de ser uma joia e não, uma coleira.

\- Você pode enfeitar com essas pedrinhas que são próprias para prender em gargantilhas. Comprei uma coleção delas, para você variar.

\- Muito obrigada, Raditz-sama. – ela fala emocionada, olhando as joias.

Então, mais do que feliz, a atendente passa o valor e ele paga, através de seu scouter e saem dali, com ele colocando os sacos belíssimos com joias em outra sacola, com a escrava segurando.

Eles voltam para a mansão, sendo que o almoço estava na mesa e enquanto Raditz se dirigia até a mesa, ele fala:

\- Deixe as sacolas em cima da cama e venha comer. Então, depois, tome um banho e escolha o vestido que você mais gostar, assim como deve se maquiar e usar joias.

\- Vamos sair de novo?

\- Sim... Tenho uma surpresa para você.

Então, ele vê Tights sorrir frente à menção da surpresa, adorando o sorriso dela e desejando ver mais, assim como os olhos brilhantes, para depois, ela levar as sacolas ao pegá-las com a outra escrava que carregava, agradecendo a ajuda, com a mesma sorrindo em resposta.

Então, sobe os degraus, sendo que a escrava havia dado a sacola de Raditz ao dono delas, impossibilitando a humana de ver o que era que ele comprou, embora acreditasse que era algo para o momento perversão dele que tinha com ela, enquanto que estranhava o fato de não sentir medo, ao contrário do que seria esperado, considerando que ele era pervertido.

Mas, por algum motivo que não compreendia, confiava nele, por mais absurdo que fosse tal ideia.

Ela deixa as sacolas na cama e desce de dois em dois degraus a escada, ignorando o olhar de raiva e desprezo das outras escravas que procuravam disfarçar, para que a supervisora delas não percebesse, enquanto que não deixavam de fazer as suas obrigações.

Claro que Tights sabia que teriam tal reação perante ela, algo que a chateava, pois queria ter alguém para conversar que não fosse o seu mestre, sendo que o ideal seria uma de sua raça, enquanto que havia notado que era a única humana da mansão, embora não tivesse visto, ainda, as do harém.

Longe dali, em um dos laboratórios anexos ao Castelo de Bejiita, Bulma e seu pai estavam curvados sobre uma mesa, revendo o projeto que fizeram para apresentar ao imperador, após ele sair da máquina medicinal em seis dias, conforme havia sido comunicado a eles.

Então, a jovem comenta:

\- Devíamos usar outro plano B, tou-san.

\- Tem certeza, Bulma? Nossas cápsu...

\- Não. – ela o interrompe – Prefiro manter a tecnologia das cápsulas em segredo. Para a nossa sorte, os ryuushiros eram tão burros, pelo menos, os soldados, que na ânsia de invadirem o nosso amado planeta, não perceberam a tecnologia criada por nós, Briefs.

Ela fala o final em forma de sussurro para que só ela e o seu pai ouvissem, sendo que eles se certificavam que não houvesse nenhuma raça com audição apurada, assim como saiyajins, pois, ambos pesquisaram raças que possuíam audição apurada e passaram a evitar qualquer conversa importante, mesmo entre sussurros, dentre eles.

\- Isso é verdade. E como muitos ficaram bêbados após a vitória, alguns relatos das capsulas soaram como surreais.

\- Graças a isso, temos um trunfo na manga. Essa tecnologia pode ajudar na nossa fuga, tou-san. É o nosso tesouro. Se me ama, nunca revele essa tecnologia. Pois, se eles souberem, nossa fuga será difícil.

\- Pensou em algum plano de fuga? Mas... E o problema da fiscalização interplanetária?

\- Estou pensando em como vou ludibriá-los. Pode ser com uma nave em estilo stealth. Em virtude disso, se algo acontecer comigo, pois, sei que você é protetor, prometa nunca contar a eles sobre as cápsulas.

O doutor Briefs, inicialmente ficou preocupado que ela tivesse desconfiado de seu plano para fazê-lo prometer nunca contar, mas, depois fica aliviado, ao ver que ela falou isso pelo instinto de proteção dele, intensificado desde o que aconteceu com a sua amada filha, quando era criança.

Além disso, mesmo que esse segredo pudesse salvá-la de qualquer castigo em algum momento no futuro, iria impedir a fuga dela do planeta e ele não podia sacrificar a fuga, pois, se de fato, ela podia fugir, devia garantir a sua amada filha essa fuga, em forma do segredo das cápsulas.

\- Eu prometo filha.

\- Ótimo! Agora, vamos pensar em outro plano B.

\- Sim.

\- Vamos rever tudo o que sabemos sobre essa raça – ela olha para os lados, percebendo que estavam sozinhos, tendo somente a câmera de segurança, sendo que pesquisou e descobriu que gravava somente a imagem. – Eles são cruéis, monstruosos, poderosos, arrogantes, guerreiros e egocêntricos.

Ela fala as características em um sussurro, caso passasse algum alienígena com audição apurada, que com certeza, adoraria dedurá-los aos saiyajins, pois, haviam falado de forma ofensiva da raça que era dona deles.

\- Mesmo sendo guerreiros, eles precisam se deslocar pelo espaço. Claro, que melhorar isso, não é uma ideia que me agrade. – o senhor Briefs fala em um sussurro sofrido.

\- Não temos escolha... Eles são os nossos donos, inclusive dos nossos corpos, assim como a nossa vida pertencem a eles. Ou melhor, ao imperador, sendo que oro para que ele não tenha interesse em mim, pelo que ouvi dos boatos sobre ele.

Nisso, ela não consegue impedir o tremor em seu corpo, pois, as imagens do que testemunhou com a sua genitora lhe veem a mente, enquanto a chikyuujin sufocava as lágrimas que queriam sair de seus orbes.

\- Bulma! – o genitor exclama e a abraça, confortando-a – Calma. Papai está aqui. Você não está naquela sala. Você está no laboratório.

Ele falava gentilmente, repetindo diversas vezes o que falou como se fosse um mantra, enquanto afagava os cabelos dela, paternalmente, sendo que segurava as lágrimas, enquanto que a sua filha soluçava e tremia, se agarrando firmemente ao seu pai, enquanto que havia sentado no chão, pois, as suas pernas falharam, enquanto afundava o rosto no tórax de seu genitor.

O senhor Briefs continua murmurando como um mantra em uma voz gentil e igualmente paternal, fazendo a sua filha se acalmar, lentamente, diminuindo assim, gradativamente, os espasmos de dor e tristeza, assim como o medo, até que a jovem consegue se acalmar.

\- Irei leva-la para a médica.

Ambos os Briefs olham para o lado, não ousando olhar nos olhos do saiyajin, pois, eram seus superiores e os escravos deviam manter a vista abaixada, assim como a fronte.

Mas, a simples menção de um membro da raça que era o seu dono, fez Bulma sentir medo, sendo que desejava manter distância de qualquer saiyajin, pois, a presença de um, já era aterrorizante.

Instintivamente, mesmo sabendo que era algo inútil, pois, o seu genitor nada poderia fazer, ela se agarra a ele, como se a sua vida dependesse disso e o doutor Briefs fala, humildemente:

\- Minha filha teve um ataque de pânico por causa de suas recordações do passado. Ela já está mais calma, senhor.

\- Não parece. Vocês são escravos cientistas e são importantes ao império. Não posso permitir que um de vocês, adoeça, sem tomar medidas para segurar-me que está perfeitamente saudável. Vimos pela câmera que ela passou mal.

\- Ela está com medo da presença do senhor. Ela tinha se acalmado, até que o senhor apareceu. Se ainda dúvida das minhas palavras, basta o senhor se afastar, por favor. Verá que ela vai se recuperar.

O saiyajin se afasta, ao mesmo tempo em que Bulma se acalmava, ficando de pé, embora ainda estivesse abraçada ao seu genitor.

\- Mesmo assim, irei mandar uma médica vê-la na cela. Também irá fazer alguns exames.

Nisso, ele sai e os Briefs respiram aliviados.

\- Desculpe, tou-san.

\- Tudo bem, minha filha. Faz algum tempo que você não tinha um ataque de pânico. Até entendo tal ataque perante os bastardos dos ryuushiros, que se divertiam ao vê-la aterrorizada, mas, não compreendo essa reação com os saiyajins. Eles não nos castigaram.

\- Mas, são nossos donos. Eu acho que a minha mente aterrorizada, associou o fato deles serem nossos donos, como se fossem os ryuushirojins. Além disso, a fama deles é ainda pior que a dos ryuushiro-jins, sendo ainda pior, a fama do imperador e infelizmente, nós estamos próximos do castelo. Além disso, a minha aparência é exótica.

\- Mesmo assim...

\- Eu comecei a associar, desde aquela vez que, infelizmente, formos salvos pelo imperador. Ele impediu a nossa libertação do sofrimento, ao nos salvar.

O senhor Briefs se lembra, sendo que sabia que foram salvos, pois, eram preciosos demais. Eles descobriram que como os saiyajins eram puramente guerreiros, eles acabavam se importando mais com batalhas do que qualquer outra coisa, com exceção dos saiyajins de classe mais elevada, a partir da primeira classe em diante que possuíam profissões mais elevadas, sendo cargos que exigiam a parte administrativa, eram focados em outras coisas, além das lutas, em decorrência de sua ocupação.

Claro que eles amavam lutar, mas, a luta estava em segundo plano. Mesmo assim, eles eram poucos. A maior massa de saiyajins do planeta eram os de Terceira classe. Eles formavam a maioria esmagadora da população.

Em virtude disso tudo, eles possuíam um déficit considerável em tecnologia e por causa disso, os escravos cientistas eram importantíssimos e em decorrência disso, eram mais zelosos e protetores com eles, do que os ryuushirojins, pois, a maior parte da população deles era inteligente e não fortemente guerreira, como eram com os saiyajins, que possuíam uma política fortemente guerreira.

\- A forma como ele olhou para mim... – ela abraça o corpo com os seus braços, começando a temer – Não sei o que era o olhar, mas, ele ficou olhando por muito tempo. Eu temia que fosse punida por ter olhado para ele, mas não fui por olha-lo, sendo que algo forte me fez olhar para o imperador, me fazendo esquecer a conduta correta de um escravo, sendo que me tornei uma escrava exemplar. Porém, mesmo não sendo punida, não é nenhum consolo. Vai que ele quer fazer o mesmo que eles fizeram com a minha mãe em mim? Ela gritava e chorava, e em seus olhos havia somente a dor e o desespero, sendo que nunca me esqueci do olhar dela, assim como da cena, os seus gritos, enquanto ela era estuprada. Ficou marcado a ferro e fogo na minha mente. O ato sexual traz apenas dor e sofrimento, além da humilhação e todos sabem que o imperador estupra escravas. Mesmo que nós sejamos importantes, que garantias temos que não posso me tornar uma escrava sexual, mesmo com o meu intelecto?

\- Filha... eu... – nisso, ele a abraça, enquanto prometia a si mesmo que o segredo das capsulas estaria bem seguro.

Afinal, se a sua filha tivesse uma chance de fugir, deveria garantir que ela teria algum segredo na manga. Esse segredo eram as cápsulas e iria garantir que esse segredo ficasse em segurança, sendo que decide rever o seu plano, pois, tinha uma nova meta e que era em não ser descoberto.

Ao mesmo tempo em que precisava fazer isso, precisava tomar um cuidado extremo, para não ser identificado. Em decorrência disso, decidiu rever o seu plano, ao pesquisar mais atentamente o laboratório.

Enquanto ele planejava os seus próximos passos, a sua filha se acalmava.

Após alguns minutos, o pai dela fala, decidindo focar a mente da sua filha em outra coisa:

\- E se fizermos um projeto para melhorar a propulsão dos motores? Acredito que podemos aprimorar o projeto inicial.

Nisso, ela acessa um dos computadores e ambos observam o projeto dos motores e ela fala:

\- De fato. Seria uma boa escolha. Nós iremos aprimorar os motores e dependendo do nosso projeto, precisaremos mexer na infraestrutura dos mesmos, assim como no casco.

\- Além disso, se nos focarmos nas naves... – o pai dela comenta e sorri para a filha que compreende e sorri, também.

Afinal, seria a chance que eles precisavam para fugir do planeta e tentarem uma nova vida, embora soubessem que não bastava uma nave veloz e capaz de ficar no modo Stealth. Mesmo assim, o fato de se envolverem com o projeto das naves, iria auxilia-los em uma fuga futura, sendo que ela precisava trabalhar na coleira deles e chips implantados neles, pois, caso saíssem do planeta, eles conseguiriam identifica-los, enquanto que as coleiras tinham mecanismos de defesa para impedir a remoção e caso algum escravo tentasse, era avisado ao dono a tentativa de removê-lo.

\- Precisaríamos de um laboratório particular.

\- Se mostrarmos nosso intelecto, filha, conseguiremos, com certeza, um laboratório particular. Os melhores cientistas ganham um laboratório só deles, pelo que eu ouvi dizer.

\- Vamos fazer vários projetos de aprimoramento para mostrarmos nossa inteligência a eles. Precisamos ter um laboratório para nós. – ela fala com um sorriso, animada pela ideia, embora odiasse a ideia de estar na presença do imperador.

Ela percebe o tremor da filha e fala:

\- Pode deixar que eu apresento os projetos ao nosso dono.

\- Obrigada, tou-san! - ela o abraça, sorrindo, sendo correspondida por ele.

Então, ambos começam a fazer novos projetos, usando os seis dias que possuíam para isso.

Distante dali, em outra dimensão, a dragoa lendária está vendo Hanako e fica pensativa, enquanto planejava fazer algo, para se precaver de qualquer ato contrário aos seus interesses.

Então, sorrindo, decide colocar o seu plano em prática.


	56. O encontro de Tights e Hanako

**Notas da Autora**

Hanako se surpreende quando Raditz revela a surpresa que tinha planejado para ela...

Kakarotto fica pensativo, após ver...

**Capítulo 56 - O encontro de Tights e Hanako**

Em Bejiita, Hanako estava com Kirara, que ajudava ela na faxina da casa, pois, queria ocupar a sua mente com algo para tentar, inutilmente, deixar de se lembrar do que viu no sótão, assim como de imaginar o que elas sofriam, sendo que no intimo, temia que ele usasse tais itens nela.

Ao pensar nisso, não pode impedir um tremor involuntário em seu corpo.

Claro, a sua madrinha a confortou e a tranquilizou, falando que ele não ia usar nela. Mesmo assim, não sabia se de fato, a sua madrinha havia visto algum vislumbre do seu futuro ou se foi uma tentativa de confortá-la, sendo que Kirara já havia falado que sobre certas circunstâncias, alguns dragões podiam sondar o futuro de seus afilhados, embora não pudessem revelar como seria, assim como, somente, podiam ver algo, caso quisessem tirar alguma dúvida. Ou seja, precisava ser justificado, pois, ver o futuro era considerado um tabu, que somente podia ser quebrado sobre certas circunstâncias específicas e com o devido cuidado e atenção.

Afinal, era perigoso mexer com o tempo e tais alterações, poderiam repercutir em graves consequências. Todos os dragões e seres eram cientes de tais consequências, que poderiam se tornar extremamente catastróficas.

Afinal, havia regras, embora soubessem que havia magos dragões, que também eram videntes e que usavam seus poderes, a fim de ganharem algum dinheiro, acabando por não respeitarem as regras. Claro que se, descobertos, eram punidos pelo seu crime.

Porém, havia um ser, cujas regras podiam ser contornadas ou então, revistas. Inclusive, o tabu sobre o tempo. A Lendária Dragoa.

Hanako já tinha ouvido falar dela, sendo que não ouviu detalhes. Apenas falaram que ela era poderosa e que há milênios, não escolhia um afilhado, se bem, que ela usava a palavra discípulos e ela não se atinha aos crivos que eram usados na escolha dos afilhados, como os demais dragões faziam.

Quando questionou mais sobre ela, Hakushiro-hime disse que não podia falar mais nada sobre essa dragoa milenar. Aquilo era o máximo que poderia falar e disse que não mentiria a sua afilhada, pois, dragões não mentiam. Se fosse necessário não falar, por algum motivo, apenas iria manter-se em silêncio.

Afinal, dragões não mentiam. Eles consideravam uma vergonha e igual desonra mentir. Para eles, era somente a verdade ou então, o silêncio, se fosse necessário.

A campainha reverbera pelo local e tira a chikyuujin de seus pensamentos.

Então, ela caminha até a porta, enquanto que Kirara terminava de arrumar algumas coisas, ao usar a sua boca para ajeitar.

Quando a humana abre a porta, estava cabisbaixa, pois, um escravo não podia olhar para os seus superiores.

Portanto, ela somente conseguia ver a silhueta de uma mulher usando um vestido comprido, que cobria tudo e ao seu lado um saiyajin, sendo identificado pela cauda na cintura e armadura.

\- Residência de Kakarotto-sama. O que desejam?

\- Eu sou Raditz. Irmão mais velho de Kakarotto e já nos vimos antes. Portanto, pode levantar o olhar. Essa é a minha escrava pessoal Tights. Ela é uma humana como você.

Hanako olha para ele, pois, teve autorização para isso e fica surpresa ao ver que era o mesmo saiyajin de antes, quando pediu para ela trocar a flauta, sendo que notou que ele a olhava, não de uma forma maliciosa como o seu dono usualmente fazia, mas, sim, de forma estranhamente analítica. Em virtude disso, não pode deixar de arquear o cenho, assim como estranhou o fato da escrava dele usar um vestido que cobria seu colo, braços e pernas, deixando apenas uma parte de seu pescoço, a sua cabeça e mãos descobertas, sendo que somente viu alienígenas livres usarem esse tipo de roupa.

Afinal, o esperado era que ela usasse roupas de escravo, já que era escrava dele, graças ao fato de notar que apesar de ser similar a uma joia, a gargantilha dela era uma espécie de coleira delicada.

O saiyajin suspira e fala, pois, identificou o odor de medo:

\- Pelo visto, meu irmão, ainda não percebeu ou então, não quer perceber... Se bem, que não esperava um comportamento diferente daquele bastardo.

Tights e Hanako não sabiam do que ele falava, enquanto que a Brief observava a humana a sua frente, ficando feliz em ver uma conterrânea e nisso, sorri para o seu dono, que olha para ela e sorri de canto, falando:

\- Eis a surpresa que prometi.

\- Surpresa? – a ryuusou arqueia o cenho, até que percebe que falou e passa a ter medo.

O saiyajin nota que o odor de medo voltou e fala, suspirando cansado:

\- Não me incomodo se conversar comigo... Mas, acho que Kakarotto deve ser mais liberal nas regras com você. Eu conversei com ele e o desgraçado do meu irmão, autorizou você a conversar com a Tights.

Nisso, ele entra, seguido de Tights, que tentava conversar com Hanako a todo o custo, sendo que ela não falava nada, para desanimo da jovem, enquanto que Raditz massageia a nuca.

Hanako não ousava falar, pois, em tese não recebeu autorização direta de seu dono e pretendia seguir todas as regras e conduta de um escravo, exemplarmente, para não ser punida ou então, fazê-lo rever a decisão de usar aqueles itens nela.

\- Kakarotto! Seu bastardo! O nosso acordo! Levante o seu traseiro da cama, infeliz!

Ele nota que o odor de medo da jovem se intensificou, provavelmente, pelo fato de que ela temia que ele ficasse de mau humor e a punisse, fazendo-o suspirar cansado.

De fato, era esse o motivo de medo da ryuusou, ao mesmo tempo em que não entendia sobre que acordo ele estava falando.

\- Por acaso, Kakarotto lhe puniu severamente?

O saiyajin pergunta preocupado, olhando para a jovem, atentamente, procurando algum indício de castigo, pois, se o que ele desconfiava era de fato, verdade, tal ato somente iria prejudicar o seu irmão no futuro, quando percebesse o que acontecia com ele.

Antes que ela respondesse, pois, uma escrava devia responder quando questionada por um superior, eles escutam uma voz mal humorada, cujo dono descia lentamente as escadas, enquanto bocejava:

\- Não, seu desgraçado. Ela estava amedrontada e chorando de manhã, após a nossa diversão da noite e eu decide mostrar a ela que havia coisas piores e tive a ideia, no mínimo estúpida, de mostrar o sótão e os meus "brinquedos".

Ele termina de descer e é segurado pelo colarinho da armadura, enquanto encarava o seu irmão mais velho que rosnava irado:

\- O que você tem na cabeça, seu desgraçado? Não acessou o arquivo dessa raça? Se nunca vai usar nela e eu espero que não faça isso, não era para mostrar, seu idiota!

Kakarotto tira a mão de Raditz de sua armadura e fala com uma carranca no rosto, sendo que rosnava, pois, infelizmente, as palavras eram verdadeiras, por mais que odiasse ouvi-las, sendo que sabia que havia feito uma grande besteira.

Sua cauda chicoteia o ar, para depois se recolher na cintura, enquanto olhava o estado de Hanako, que teve medo do movimento de sua cauda e suspira cansado, massageando a nuca, pois, odiava vê-la assim, para depois falar, cruzando os braços em frente ao tórax:

\- Não adianta reclamar, bastardo. Já foi. É claro, que nunca vou usar nela. Foi uma ideia infeliz.

Então, ele olha novamente para ela e para as roupas que ainda eram curtas a seu ver, não lhe agradando o fato de Raditz ter visto o corpo dela, enquanto que ignorava, estoicamente, o fato dele ter visto alguma parte do corpo dela exposto, quando foi buscá-la para tocar a flauta para ele visando aplaca-lo, sendo que, ainda estava surpreso pelo nível de influência dela, nele.

\- Trouxe as roupas?

\- Sim. Agora, autorize ela a conversar com a Tights e tire essa limitação de submissão.

\- Hanako, pode falar a vontade com a escrava do meu irmão, assim como olha-la. Não precisa seguir as regras perante meu irmão e a escrava dele. Pode ficar a vontade.

\- Chame-a pelo nome, Tights. Ou é difícil?

\- Por quê? – ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Eu prefiro.

\- Que seja. Pode olhar para mim e falar comigo, Tights.

Nisso, ele olha para a humana de seu irmão, mais atentamente e nota as roupas dela, algumas joias, assim como a gargantilha, que era na verdade uma coleira e arqueia o cenho para o irmão, que acompanhou o olhar dele, surpreso.

\- Você trocou a coleira padrão por uma coleira gargantilha?

\- Sim. Fica melhor nela. Além disso, comprei joias e roupas, sendo que ela usará roupas diferentes que cobrem todo o corpo dela. Comprei nas lojas do centro da capital. Claro que as roupas tiveram que passar pela minha aprovação. Somente aceitei roupas que cobriam o corpo dela.

Nisso, Tights puxa Hanako para conversar, sendo que ambas vão para a cozinha, enquanto que a ryuusou percebia que seu dono estava pensativo, conforme ouvia o irmão, enquanto olhava para ela, com um olhar enigmático.

\- Tights, venho busca-la mais tarde!

\- Sim, Raditz-sama.

Ela aparece na sala, acenando com a cabeça, enquanto que sorria lindamente, para depois, voltar a conversar com a sua conterrânea, sendo que Raditz adorava o sorriso dela.

Naquele momento, olhando a cena, Kakarotto se recorda de que viu Hanako sorrindo uma vez e confessava que ficava bonita quando sorria, sendo que desde então, somente via uma face triste.

Por um momento, sentiu inveja do irmão e questionava o motivo de odiar ver Hanako triste e o fato que queria que ela fosse como Tights.

\- Ela chorou, após a diversão de vocês? – Kakarotto pergunta.

\- Sim.

\- Vejo que ela age quase normalmente com você.

\- Eu fiz o que você deveria ter feito, em vez de ter tido a ideia estúpida de mostrar o sótão, como você fez, sendo que não tenho um sótão e não sou insano como você. Procurei distrair ela do que aconteceu. Além disso, lhe proporcionei um passeio, permitindo que ela falasse com todos e olhasse no rosto deles, assim como que comprasse o que quisesse. Claro, que no caso das roupas, como eu disse, anteriormente, precisava passar pela minha provação. Também a levei para uma joalheria. Ademais, mais tarde, eu a confortei em um determinado momento. Lembre-se que os chikyuujins são altamente emotivos e sentimentais.

Kakarotto fica pensativo, enquanto que Raditz saía, sendo que ele se vira e se despede, com Kakarotto acenando com a cabeça.

Quando as duas humanas estão na cozinha, aparece a Kirara, sendo que Hanako havia explicado mentalmente o ocorrido a nekomata.

\- Então, o seu nome é Hanako? De onde você...

Então, a ryuusou olha para a sua conterrânea, que até aquele instante olhava e falava com ela, para depois curvar o pescoço para o lado, abrindo em seguida um imenso sorriso, para depois se levantar da cadeira, abruptamente, surpreendendo a ryuusou, que a vê correndo até a nekomata, que fica alarmada com a movimentação da Brief, para depois, ela abraça-la e acarinhar Kirara, sendo que após o susto inicial, acaba permitindo o carinho e inclusive, ronrona.

\- Que fofinho! Parece um gatinho! E ronrona!

\- É a Kirara. Ela está comigo desde que eu era uma criança. Veio comigo de Ryuushiro. A encontrei na floresta próxima da casa e tive que ocultar dos meus antigos donos.

\- É uma menina?

\- Sim.

\- Kawai! E que pelo macio!

\- O pelo dela é bem macio.

\- As duas caudas dela são tão fofinhas.

\- Também acho bem fofas.

\- Quando viva na Terra, minha família tinha bastante animais e...

Nisso, Hanako que sorria, fica triste e Tights percebe que falou sobre o planeta natal delas. De fato, a Brief odiava tanto as lembranças quanto amava e acreditava que era a mesma coisa com a sua nova amiga.

\- Ficou triste, pois, falei da Terra, né?

\- Sim. Porém, sei que é inevitável compararmos a Terra com esse planeta, cujo céu é rubro como o sangue das inúmeras vítimas dos saiyajins. Nosso planeta era belo e pacifico. Além disso, vi os meus pais sendo assassinados, sendo que a minha mãe foi estuprada até a morte pelos ryuushiro-jins. Eu odeio as lembranças do nosso planeta natal, tanto quanto as amo.

\- Eu sou assim, também. Essas recordações podem tanto nos confortar, quanto aumentar a nossa dor e tristeza... Acredito que você era criança, considerando a idade que aparenta.

\- Sim. Eu tinha sete anos. Vi o corpo da minha mãe, após o estupro e somente depois compreendi o que era as coisas que vi em cima dela e compreendi o motivo do ângulo em que estava o seu corpo. – ela abafa uma lágrima, enquanto torcia os punhos.

\- Minha mãe foi estuprada até a morte, também, pois, não era útil aos ryuushirojins, além de ser uma forma de punir a minha falecida irmã caçula. Ela tinha um gênio rebelde e indomável. Ela testemunhou tudo o que aconteceu até o final, sobre ameaça de fazerem isso comigo. Nesse dia, ela praticamente, morreu. De certa forma. O que sobrou, foi algo do que já foi a minha irmã. Ela se tornou covarde, aterrorizada, sendo que tem surtos de pânico, além de ter se tornado completamente obediente. Sua mente e espírito foram quebrados nesse dia.

\- Que horror! – Hanako fica horrorizada, sendo que estavam sentadas em banquinhos – Você disse falecida...

\- Ela morreu. Ela e o meu pai.

\- Então, eles estão a salvo. Isso é bom. O certo seria dar os meus pêsames, mas, considerando a nossa vida de escravidão, foi a libertação deles. Não é motivo para tristeza e sim, de alegria.

\- Sim. Claro, sinto falta deles, mas, não posso ser egoísta ao ponto de querer que eles estivessem vivos. Eu deveria estar feliz, pois, eles estão a salvo e felizes. Provavelmente, eles encontraram com a nossa mãe no Outro mundo e isso me conforta. – ela falava, enquanto afagava Kirara, que estava no colo dela, sendo que a nekomata havia ficado horrorizada com o relato.

\- Você é de onde?

\- Miyako City. E você?

\- Do Monte Mirai.

\- Ouvi dizer que era um lugar lindo. Se eu estivesse na Terra, com certeza teria visitado esse local. Era excelente para turismo ecológico e ouvi dizer que tinha cachoeiras belíssimas, assim como um belíssimo castelo.

\- Você fazia o quê?

\- Eu era escritora. Amo escrever. E os seus pais?

\- Meus pais eram os reis do Monte Mirai.

\- Você era uma princesa?

\- Sim. Uma princesa guerreira. Meus pais eram artistas marciais e me ensinaram artes marciais.

\- Que legal! Confesso que eu sempre achei legal a arte marcial.

\- Se os nossos donos autorizarem, eu possa ensiná-la, um pouco, quando vier me visitar. Você me disse que viria me visitar.

\- Sim, meu dono autorizou, assim como o seu. Confesso que a vejo como uma irmã mais nova e adorei o fato de poder conversar com outra pessoa sem ser o meu dono. Ainda mais, da mesma raça que a minha.

\- Você conversa com ele?

\- Ele pediu. Porém, prefiro com uma conterrânea. Fico feliz que seja outra mulher. Não iria gostar se fosse um homem, pois, limitaria as nossas conversas e eu acho que ele não aceitaria.

\- Por quê?

\- Ele parece ser possessivo. Não sei se é só comigo.

\- Isso é estranho... Se bem, que eles são alienígenas.

\- Isso é verdade.

Então, elas continuam conversando, sendo que Hanako ficava feliz e inclusive sorria em muitos momentos, sendo que Kakarotto observava escondido, ambas e ouviu a conversa, adorando ver a face sorridente dela e desejou ver mais, enquanto que a sua cauda se contorcia de raiva por estar tendo tais pensamentos por uma escrava.

Mesmo sentindo raiva, era inevitável que a face dela feliz mexia com ele, ao ponto dele adorar o sorriso dela, sendo que ela ficava mais linda, feliz.

Havia aprovado a roupa discreta que ela usava, sendo a roupa de escrava doméstica que cobria tudo e não pode deixar de reparar na coleira padrão, que era bastante evidente, assim como a comparava com a gargantilha ornamentada com pequenas joias de Tights.

De fato, senão soubesse que ela era uma escrava de seu irmão, pensaria que ela era um ser livre.

Então, acabou se recordando da interação da humana de Raditz com o seu irmão, desde que acordou, sendo que ouviu do seu quarto, assim como havia se alarmado, pelo fato de não ouvir a voz de Hanako. Somente ouvia a voz animada de Tights, que tentava, inutilmente, conversar com ela.

Notou que desde que mostrou os seus brinquedos no sótão, Hanako estava mais submissa e apavorada. De fato, fora um idiota ao mostrar a ela os seus brinquedos, quando não considerou o arquivo sobre a raça chikyuujin correta.

Inclusive, ele via o nível emocional deles e a interação, no caso entre elas, além do comportamento da escrava do seu irmão perante a nekomata.

De fato, eles absurdamente sentimentais e emocionais, assim como sensíveis, principalmente as fêmeas, sendo que não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma raça semelhante a eles, assim como percebeu, que vinha cada vez mais flashes em sua mente, como se quisesse se lembrar de algo e não conseguia, Agora, ele via um pouco mais nítido e ouvia vozes, inclusive o cheiro, além da usual sensação de dor.

Então, ele sacode a cabeça para os lados, para depois tomar uma decisão, sendo que ele tinha que fazer algo antes e que era urgente.

Afinal, ao se recordar da interação de seu irmão com a humana, sentiu inveja dele e desejou que fosse assim entre eles, sendo que ao imaginar isso, se sentia de certa forma, bem, por mais estranho que fosse, pois, inicialmente, pensou que sentiria aversão.

Ele se afasta dali, sendo que sai para comprar algumas cosias que eram necessárias.

Ambas ouvem a porta sendo aberta e fechada, sendo que Hanako se concentra no ki de Kakarotto e descobre que ele saiu.

\- Quem será que saiu?

\- Foi o meu dono.

\- Como você sabe? – Tights está surpresa.

\- Eu sinto o ki dos seres vivos.

\- Ki? Por acaso, fala da energia vital? Uma vez eu li algo assim em um artigo sobre artes marciais.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Pode me ensinar?

\- Claro, assim como a manipular e voar.

\- Então, é assim que os saiyajins voam.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Estou tão ansiosa para aprender!

\- Eu também estou para ensiná-la. Porém, devemos pedir autorização aos nossos donos. Somente com a autorização deles, posso ensiná-la. Não quero ser punida por ensinar algo não autorizado.

Então, Tights questiona o motivo dela ter tanto medo dele e se já a puniu. Ela acaba contando o que viu no porão, fazendo Tights sentir muita pena, enquanto a abraçava e a confortava, falando que entendeu da conversa entre os donos delas, que ele nunca iria usar tais itens nela.

Hanako parecia sentir confiança com tais palavras, aliada ao fato do que a sua madrinha disse e sobre o fato de alguns dragões poderem ver o futuro, além dos membros da família real, embora que nunca iria contar sobre o reino dos dragões a Tights. Ela havia prometido guardar segredo e assim seria.

Após confortá-la, ela puxa outro assunto e elas começam a conversar sobre vários assuntos.

Longe dali, no reino dos dragões, após traçar a sua estratégia e o que usaria para cumprir com os seus intentos, a Lendária dragoa decide por o seu plano em ação, enquanto sorria jocosamente, se felicitando pelo seu plano, ao verificar o futuro de sua futura discípula.


	57. O plano da Dragoa Lendária

**Notas da Autora**

A Dragoa lendária decide...

Enquanto isso, conforme Kakarotto voltava com as novas aquisições, ele acaba...

**Capítulo 57 - O plano da Dragoa Lendária**

A lendária Dragoa havia assumido a sua forma verdadeira, que ocupava toda a sala que era imensa.

Então, se concentra e saem várias escamas, enquanto que a governanta entrava e olhava surpresa para as escamas que agora flutuavam no ar, enquanto o corpo de sua patroa reluzia, assim como os orbes dela.

Então, um forte clarão envolve a sala e surgem dragões azuis alados com escamas grandes e proeminentes, cobrindo todo o seu corpo, possuindo ao mesmo tempo, garras afiadas, além de um par de chifres imensos, assim como presas pronunciadas, com todos sendo da coloração azul com asas, sendo que notou que eles possuíam uma inteligência considerável, assim como os dotou com uma ínfima parcela do poder dela. Todos estavam demasiadamente acima do nível de Elite e abaixo do nível de um super saiyajin.

A governanta desconfiava que era para não estimular os saiyajins a aumentarem os seus poderes, pelo que se recordou ao ler um livro sobre raças alienígenas daquele quadrante do universo.

Além disso, como teriam uma meia saiyajin no castelo em algum momento do futuro, ela fez questão de focar a sua leitura nas raças chikyuujins e saiyajins, ao pegar o livro, novamente, para ler.

Após cria-los, a lendária dragoa volta a assumir a forma humanoide, sendo visível o cansaço nela, pois, tal técnica exigia um poder considerável para ser executado, uma vez que gerava um ser vivo e isso causava uma considerável exaustão.

A governanta podia contar, ao todo, vinte e quatro seres que se prostram ao mesmo tempo para a lendária dragoa e um deles fala:

\- Minha senhora, o que deseja de nós, seus servos?

\- Quero que se dividam entre si, formando grupos com doze dragões cada um, para se dirigirem aos setores XY 4500 e XW 4000. Os saiyajins estão conquistando esses setores. Eu quero que destruam todos os saiyajins. Porém, permitam que um saiyajin de cada setor contate o império deles para informa-los da situação, assim como façam o possível para demonstrarem o seu poder ocultos para a raça do planeta. Após avisar o império, os matem, pois, não terão utilidade, ao mesmo tempo em que será um favor ao universo. Não se esqueçam de matar todos os seres do planeta de uma única vez e rapidamente, para que não sofram, além de salvá-los da escravidão.

\- Sim, minha senhora.

Eles rapidamente se separam em grupos e curvando-se mais uma vez, se teleportam dali.

\- Minha senhora?

\- Foi necessário... Eu quero aquele saiyajin longe do planeta. Será inevitável a saída dele. Com certeza irá mata-los, pois, receberá ordens do general, já que o imperador deles ainda está em uma das máquinas medicinais deles.

\- Vai aceitar que ele mate a sua criação?

\- Não vai mata-los... Eles, simplesmente, irão desaparecer quando forem derrotados em forma de uma pequena explosão, sendo que eles não sentem dor ou medo. Então, quando retornarem para o meu castelo, irei apagar a memória deles e vão servir como guardas. Não sou tão cruel com as minhas criações para permitir tal destino. Por isso, eles também não sentem dor e nem medo. Seria perversidade fazê-los sentir dor.

\- De fato, é um ato piedoso, assim como os atos deles para com essas raças.

\- Não será só Kakarotto que desejo fora do planeta, Raditz também tem que sair daquele planeta da morte.

\- Por quê?

\- Se ele descobrisse a gravidez da Tights, Kakarotto iria descobrir a de Hanako. Preciso tirar ambos do planeta, para que aquela humana descubra a gestação quando já estiver de alguns meses. Nem que eu tenha que usar meus poderes nessa ryuusou, tendo que enfrentar a ira de Hakushiro-hime. Afinal, faria de tudo para ter essa meia saiyajin para mim. Há milênios que não me divirto.

\- Então, por isso fez tudo isso, Kibaryuu-sama... (牙竜 - presa do dragão)

\- Sim... Você é a única que me chama assim.

A governanta sentia orgulho nesses momentos, pois, era a única que recebeu a honra de chama-la pelo nome.

\- Nunca me esqueci do que fez para mim e a minha raça. Podem falar o que quiserem da senhora, mas, quando estávamos em perigo, foi a primeira a se prontificar a nos defender e nos libertar, quando ainda vagava por essa dimensão.

\- Já disse que o monstro estava no meu caminho. – ela fala, virando o rosto para o lado.

A governanta revira os olhos e fala, abanando a cabeça para os lados, pois, sabia, que apesar do comportamento dela e da fama da mesma que fazia questão de propagar, ela não era assim em seu íntimo, principalmente em relação aos fracos e oprimidos.

Na verdade, a dragoa ao seu lado era uma protetora, sendo que os seus discípulos, na verdade, acabavam fazendo, inconscientemente, o que ela desejava, apesar de usarem meios que podiam ser considerados brutais e igualmente extremos para muitos. Para ela, o que importava era salvar tais seres e o universo, não importando os métodos empregados. O fim justificava os meios, a seu ver.

As raças completamente boas e de coração maravilhoso eram protegidas por ela, de certa forma. Mas, não gostava de fazer alarde sobre isso e a governanta se orgulhava de ser a única que sabia a verdade sobre Kibaryuu e a sua verdadeira natureza.

O fato dela ter salvado a sua raça extremamente pacifica e gentil, assim como pela verdadeira natureza dela que mais ninguém conhecia, devido ao fato dela disfarçar na forma de seu comportamento há milhares de anos, a fizeram servi-la como governanta de seu castelo e assim era há milênios.

O comportamento que adorava propagar era apenas uma máscara que forjou por milênios, ocultando a sua verdadeira face e que era de uma heroína, apesar de usar métodos pouco convencionais para salvar o universo, pois, sentia compaixão e pena. Inclusive, em muitas culturas no universo, era podia ser considerada uma anti-heroína, com o seu vício pela bebida e os métodos não convencionais e igualmente brutais empregados para o que almejava, além de ter um lado, consideravelmente, sádico. O senso de humor dela, era em alguns momentos, um pouco deturpado.

Kibaryuu era obrigada a manter essa máscara bem forjada para a verdadeira natureza dela, pois, se não agisse como numa dragoa implacável e sádica, sem consideração pelas regras, que não se importava com nada e que adorava a destruição sem se importar com as consequências, não teria a liberdade que experimentava, pois não acreditariam em suas ameaças, perante algo que há milhares de anos vinha fazendo e que era de vital importância.

Afinal, era a única que possuía a capacidade para tal missão, que vinha executando há milhares de anos.

Mily, a governanta, se sentia demasiadamente orgulhosa por conhecer esse lado dela, sendo que nenhum dos outros discípulos de sua patroa conheceu a sua verdadeira essência e os verdadeiros motivos para os seus atos. Ela é demasiadamente cuidadosa em relação a sua verdadeira natureza, inclusive, disfarçando-a nos seus atos para com ações que parecem, inicialmente, feitas por uma dragoa que ama a destruição e não tem qualquer consideração pelos demais seres vivos.

Inclusive, ela quer treinar a meia saiyajin, pois, está farta do que os saiyajins têm feito, assim como a escravidão a muitos seres e as destruições que proporcionam, além do sofrimento que distribuem a tantos seres vivos, impregnado o universo do mais puro mal e terror. Ela está farta e quer a paz no universo, de um jeito ou de outro. Esse é o verdadeiro motivo e não o que ela está propagando, que quer apenas se divertir com a destruição, pois, é divertido e que está farta da falta de uma destruição a nível planetário.

Ela sabe que o processo para a jovem Hanako ser a suprema Ryuusou era arriscado, pois, após as regras serem cumpridas exemplarmente por dez anos, tinha um treinamento para Suprema ryuusou, sendo que no teste final havia o perigo dela morrer e por causa disso, não pode contar somente com a jovem ryuusou, que deseja ser uma heroína. Ela precisa de algo mais e que fosse garantido. A meia saiyajin é o seu trunfo e a chance de trazer paz ao universo de um jeito ou de outro, pois não se importa com os métodos a serem impregnados, desde que o objetivo seja atingido, pois, é a única coisa que importa, a seu ver.

Claro, poderia ver o futuro da ryuusou para saber se ela viveria ou não no teste final.

Porém, não conseguia ver o final. Por mais estranho que fosse, embora não fosse impossível, essa parte não era visível, demonstrando que não fora escrito.

Claro, era algo raríssimo, tido quase como impossível, mas podia acontecer e por não poder saber, com precisão, preferiu não arriscar, decidindo treinar uma meia saiyajin poderosa, escolhendo uma fêmea e não um macho, para variar, um pouco e também porque preferia discípulas fêmeas a machos.

Além disso, em relação à ryuusou, havia o perigo dela sentir algum sentimento pelo saiyajin, já que os humanos eram emotivos e sentimentais. Inclusive, ela conseguiu ver algo que a alarmou e que era a existência de uma linha vermelha invisível aos demais, que os unia. Eles estavam predestinados um para o outro. Era o akai ito, a lendária linha vermelha do destino e sabia que era inquebrável, sendo chamado também de ligação verdadeira, em muitas culturas e em outras, era chamado de almas gêmeas. A perda de um, provocaria um intenso sofrimento no outro, pior do que qualquer morte.

Portanto, frente a isso, não podia confiar que a jovem, caso passasse no teste final, se tornando uma Suprema Ryuusou, de fato, teria o sangue frio e a coragem para fazer o que era necessário em relação à Kakarotto, já que era o saiyajin mais poderoso de todos e, portanto, a maior ameaça para o universo. Todos os saiyajins deveriam ser erradicados, sendo que somente haveria algumas exceções. Kakarotto, a seu ver, não era uma exceção, pois, além de poderoso, era sádico e perigoso, possuindo um prazer imenso ao provocar dor e sofrimento. Ele era um autêntico monstro e um perigo para o universo.

Conforme meditava, decide colocar em ação a segunda parte do seu plano, pois, sabia que teria que usar seus poderes para defender a cria no ventre dela.

Então, ela se concentra e pega algumas mechas dos seus cabelos, as despedaçando e fazendo surgir pequeninos seres, semelhantes a pulgas, sendo que os dotou de habilidades incríveis, que seriam necessárias para a missão deles.

Eles se prostram e ela comunica as suas ordens:

\- Lhes dei a aparência de pulga para facilitar a infiltração de vocês em Bejiita, conseguindo assim ficar perto do meu bem mais precioso, que consiste no fato de um dos meio saiyajins que Hanako, uma ryuusou, carrega em seu ventre. No caso, é uma fêmea que desejo, ardentemente como discípula. Dotei vocês de habilidades especiais, sendo que o tamanho diminuto de vocês irá facilitar a infiltração no planeta. A obrigação de vocês é ficar o tempo todo e todos os dias acompanhando aquela ryuusou, para impedir qualquer ato contrário ao meu desejo, sendo que também irei usar os meus poderes, se for necessário.

\- Sim, minha senhora. – o líder fala humildemente, enquanto se prostravam, sendo que todos foram dotados de magia.

\- Agora, vão! A prioridade de vocês é a proteção da meia saiyajin.

Eles se prostram mais uma vez e se retiram, com a lendária dragoa abrindo um portal para eles passarem.

Ela sabia que eles iriam fazer de tudo para defender o seu bem mais precioso. A meia saiyajin no ventre de Hanako, sendo que também usaria seus poderes para garantir o nascimento dela, sendo que sabia que quando Hakushiro-hime descobrisse o seu intento para com a cria da sua afilhada e, portanto, neta, com certeza iria ficar raivosa e iria ousar exigir explicações.

\- Será tão irritante, quanto à mãe dela, a imperatriz. – ela comenta em um suspiro, para depois entornar mais um barril.

\- Hakushiro-hime-sama, Kibaryuu-sama? – pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Ela agirá como qualquer mãe e futura avó.

\- Isso eu sei... Por isso, vou me preparar.

\- Quer alguns doces, senhora? Eu mesma preparei, pessoalmente, os doces que mais aprecia.

\- Traga eles, por favor. Eu estou com água na boca, agora.

\- Pode deixar, Kibaryuu-sama. Ficarei feliz de trazê-los pessoalmente.

\- Obrigada.

\- Por nada, disponha. – ela se curva levemente, sorrindo, para depois sair dali, a fim de buscar os doces.

Então, sorrindo, a lendária heroína estala os dedos e outros empregados surgem, trazendo mais toneis de bebida para alegria da dragoa lendária, enquanto que ela continuava assistindo cenas do futuro, sentindo que estava ainda mais ansiosa para ter o que desejava e que era a cria de Hanako, sua futura discípula que tanto almejava e que era essencial para os seus planos.

Em Bejiita, mais precisamente na central da Capital do planeta, em um local onde ocorriam leilões, assim como tinha escravos para serem vendidos, diretamente, Kakarotto havia terminado de comprar várias escravas, pois, a mansão era imensa e não queria sobrecarregar Hanako, além de permitir que pudessem lutar quando ele desejasse. Também comprou duas supervisoras de escravos treinadas para controlar tanto as escravas sexuais, quanto as das demais categorias.

Naquela instante, havia acabado de recolher as escravas que adquiriu nos leilões e havia acabado de comprar outras, se vangloriando por ter achado belas escravas. Claro, evitou adquirir humanas, pois, eram frágeis e já tinha uma humana.

Havia passando na Central de identificação e cadastro de escravos, para pegar roupas de escravas para elas, que passaram a segurar nas mãos, enquanto estavam cabisbaixas, sendo que quase todas exalavam a medo, já que elas usavam, meramente, uma espécie de biquíni minúsculo que não cobria, satisfatoriamente, os seus seios e intimidade, sendo proposital, a fim do comprador, analisar melhor o escravo que estava adquirindo, sendo a mesma coisa para os escravos do sexo masculino.

Conforme andava por uma parte da Central, ele vira para o lado e avista o local onde faziam a venda de coleiras, inclusive personalizadas, sendo que sorri e entra na espécie de loja.

Após algum tempo, sai com uma espécie de sacola, enquanto puxava as suas escravas pela guia luminosa que saía das coleiras, saía do edifício para a rua movimentada com saiyajins, escravos e diversos alienígenas livres que andavam, sendo que abriam caminho para ele, pois, o reconheciam.

Então, ele para em frente a uma loja de uma rua movimentada com saiyajins voando para evitar o tumulto do solo, sendo que havia detido os seus passos, quando avistou na vitrine dentro do estabelecimento, um bastão castanho avermelhado, não detendo o olhar em nenhuma das outras armas alienígenas diversas que estavam próximas do bastão e que pareciam mais imponentes e fantásticas.

Somente tinha olhos para o bastão e nada mais, pois, ao olhar para o objeto, fica pensativo, pois, o fazia se recordar de algo, por mais estranho que fosse tal suposição.

Afinal, era apenas um objeto.

Mesmo assim, uma vontade inconsciente e igualmente forte, o obrigava a entrar e adquirir o item, que o fazia tentar lembrar-se de algo, sendo que não conseguia saber o que deveria lembrar e o motivo de se sentir tão unido ao estranho bastão.

Então, ele as ordena que fiquem ali, amarrando as guias em um local próprio para isso, para depois entrar, indo até a vitrine, pegando o bastão nas mãos ao retira-lo da espécie de bainha que acompanhava o objeto, sendo que sente uma estranha nostalgia que não consegue explicar e nota que na descrição do objeto, ninguém sabia do que era feito. Parecia madeira, mas, não era e dizia que era duríssimo, sendo proveniente da Terra.

Ele se aproxima e mostra o bastão ao vendedor, que o reconhece e curvar-se em uma postura humilde, para depois exclamar, respeitosamente:

\- Comandante Kakarotto-sama! Que honra!

\- Vou leva-lo.

\- Uma excelente escolha, meu senhor. É um bastão excepcional. Inicialmente, pensaram que era madeira, mas não era, pois, não quebrou, mesmo sendo manipulado por um saiyajin. Foi encontrado em um lugar isolado dentre as montanhas. Acho que se chamava Monte Paouz ou algo assim. Eu gravei o local que encontraram, pois, é uma arma magnífica e igualmente estranha, uma vez que não conseguiram detectar o material que foi usado nela.

\- Interessante... Mais um motivo para adquiri-la.

Então, o vendedor olha para o saiyajin, como se avaliasse algo.

Kakarotto percebe e arqueia o cenho, exibindo irritação em sua face, perguntando asperamente:

\- O que foi verme?

\- Perdoe-me por olha-lo, Kakarotto-sama. Mas, estava pensando em oferecer algo, que acredito que será do agrado do senhor, pois, notei o seu fascínio por objetos oriundos da Terra. Tenho outro objeto, que foi encontrado próximo ao bastão.

\- Que objeto você está falando?

\- Bem, não é uma arma. É meramente uma joia grande e estranha, assim como inquebrável.

Ele falava, enquanto tirava algo de baixo do balcão, sendo que o objeto circular repousava em uma almofada arroxeada.

Kakarotto fica estarrecido ao ver a esfera alaranjada cristalina que continha quatro estrelas no centro e ao pegar o objeto, sente uma estranha nostalgia, assim como uma espécie de dor antiga na forma de uma tristeza imensurável.

Então, decide comprar o objeto, juntamente com o bastão.

\- Vou levar ambos.

O vendedor fala o valor, que era duas vezes maior que o do bastão e o total do valor dos dois itens.

Após o vendedor falar o valor, Kakarotto consente, sendo que o saiyajin concorda com o débito em sua conta via scouter, para depois sair dali, amarrando o bastão nas costas, enquanto segurava a sacola com a estranha esfera alaranjada.

Ele não se importava com o gasto que teve, pois, o valor era demasiadamente ridículo para ele, devido ao saldo que ganhava pelas missões, assim como pela quantia que tinha em sua conta, uma vez que no passado, raramente gastava algum dinheiro, pois, usava o que o império fornecia, sendo que não se importava com supérfluos ou luxo.

Somente adquiriu a mansão em decorrência do seu cargo para se equipar aos outros, sendo que até aqueles dias, raramente ficava na mansão, enquanto que pensava nas mudanças que ocorreu em sua vida, acreditando que iria usar a mansão sempre que estivesse no planeta.

O saiyajin pega as cordas luminosas e prossegue o seu caminho, sendo que para em uma loja de roupas e calçados para alienígenas, sendo que entra, após amarra-las do lado de fora, enquanto era atendido por uma bela alienígena escrava, ele escolhia roupas, inclusive roupas, intimas, enquanto exibia um sorriso malicioso no rosto ao imaginar a sua humana usando lingerie, pois, iria exigir que ela usasse tais roupas provocantes a seu ver, no quarto dele, conforme olhava os manequins.

Como já viu o corpo nu dela, tinha noção do tamanho da roupa.

Após comprar as peças íntimas, lingeries ousadas e os vestidos que cobriam tudo, deixando só a cabeça, pescoço, mão e pés do lado de fora, assim como sapatos, ele sai.

Mais para frente entra em uma joalheria e após ver várias joias, com uma atendente ansiosa pelas compras de um comandante de alta patente como ele, o saiyajin compra joias em forma de anéis, pulseiras e pequenas pedras preciosas para serem usadas, pendurada em algo, conforme se lembrava do aspecto de Tights.

Satisfeito com as compras, sendo que deu as sacolas para as escravas carregarem as sacolas, ele torna a caminhar até a sua mansão, chegando após uma hora.

Então, ele entra e exclama:

\- Hanako! Kirara!


	58. A descoberta de Kakarotto

**Notas da Autora**

Hanako fica surpresa quando percebe que...

Tights conversa com ela e a ryuusou fica...

Kakarotto se surpreende, quando descobre que...

Yo!

Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar

Tenham uma boa leitura e um excelente ano novo, com muita paz, amor, saúde e felicidade para vocês e a sua família.

Um abraço.

**Capítulo 58 - A descoberta de Kakarotto**

As chikyuujins, que estavam conversando animadamente até alguns instantes atrás, param de falar, sendo que o saiyajin havia ouvido a conversa animada e sorriu frente a isso.

Nisso, as duas se aproximam, sendo que seu rosto fica sério quando Hanako surge cabisbaixa, sendo possível ver o medo, assim como sentir o cheiro dele. O saiyajin suspira e se recorda que ele foi o culpado pela mudança de comportamento e fala:

\- Disse que pode olhar para mim, assim como Kirara.

Nisso, ela ergue o rosto com ele vendo o medo nos orbes azuis dela, sendo que Tights está mais atrás.

\- Escutem suas inferiores! – ele olha para as escravas que adquiriu, recentemente, enquanto exibia uma face beligerante - Essa é Hanak minha escrava pessoal. Nem mesmo as supervisoras dos escravos estão no mesmo nível dela. Vocês devem respeitá-la e obedecê-la, entenderam?

\- Sim, mestre. – elas falam em usino.

Nisso, ele se vira e orienta as supervisoras onde as escravas sexuais ficariam e as demais, para depois estas separarem as escravas, levando-as aos locais determinados, assim como, para darem a orientação padrão.

Então, ele fala a Hanako:

\- Iremos sair à noite, após Tights ir embora. Mas, antes, quero que se vire.

Ela ia perguntar o motivo.

Porém, ao se recordar do que viu no porão, temendo que fosse punida, rapidamente, fecha a boca.

Kakarotto suspira cansado e fala:

\- Não disse que podia conversar comigo livremente?

\- Sim, mestre.

\- Então, o que ia falar?

\- Eu ia perguntar o motivo de me querer de costas para o senhor.

\- É segredo. Agora, vire-se.

Ela faz como ordenado, para depois sentir a coleira sendo retirada, estranhando o ato, enquanto que a mesma era colocada em cima de um móvel ao seu lado, para depois sentir algo no pescoço, ouvindo uma espécie de tilintar conforme era preso, sendo que Kakarotto aperta um botão em seu scouter ao fazer isso.

Ela afaga ao pescoço e sente algo, sendo que Tights fala com um sorriso:

\- Você ganhou uma coleira gargantilha, assim como a minha.

\- Sério?

Ela olha confusa para o saiyajin que coloca o dedo embaixo do queixo dela e fala, conforme ergue o rosto dela, para depois sussurrar ao pé do seu ouvido, deixando a sua respiração se chocar contra a pele da chikyuujin, fazendo um tremor de prazer involuntário espalhar-se pelo corpo da humana, que fica surpresa com o fato de que, naquele momento, não se recordou dos instrumentos pavorosos e igualmente aterrorizantes de tortura cruel com toque de insanidade que ele usava nas ryuushirojins, a fim de se divertir com a dor lacerante e o sofrimento:

\- Ficou perfeito em você...

Nisso, a solta, enquanto sorri, observando a face ruborizada dela, com a humana sentindo um sentimento estranho ao ver o sorriso dele que não era malicioso, arrogante, cruel ou de escárnio e quando percebeu que Tights viu a cena, ficou ainda mais ruborizada, se possível, sendo que a amiga sorriu e virou o rosto para o lado.

\- Pegue a Kirara.

Hanako estranha, mas, mesmo assim pega a amiga no colo.

Kakarotto retira a coleira padrão dela e coloca outra, fina e delicada na cor dourada, sendo que tinha pedrinhas azuis, sendo que ele também aperta um botão no scouter, após prender a nova coleira na nekomata.

\- Pronto. Vou orientar as supervisoras dos escravos para as regras adicionais, assim como para o que espero das escravas. Você levará essas sacolas e irá organizar as roupas no meu armário, pois, há uma parte que eu não usei.

Nisso, ele se afasta, mas, não sem antes sorri para ela, que ainda estava corada, sendo um sorriso sincero e lindo ao ser ver, que a deixou sem fôlego, para depois o seu semblante ficar sério, conforme se virava para ordenar que as escravas entregassem as sacolas.

Tights puxa Hanako pelo braço, após ela pegar as sacolas, enquanto a ajudava a segura-las, com a ryuusou não compreendendo os sentimentos que surgiram nela perante o sorriso dele, assim como o fato de não ter sentido medo, naquele instante, sendo que sentiu um calafrio de prazer involuntário, quando a respiração dele se chocou contra a sua pele.

Então, a leva de volta para a cozinha, pois, pretendia conversar um pouco mais, antes da amiga subir para o quarto do dono dela.

Porém, a Brief fica desanimada ao ver a cozinha ocupada pelas escravas recém-compradas que começavam a cozinhar, sendo que passaram a exibir um olhar de raiva e inveja para as chikyuujins, uma vez que usavam o modelo de roupa provocante, usado por escravas domésticas, enquanto que as humanas usavam roupas que cobriam todo o corpo, sendo que Hanako usava o modelo discreto usado somente para raças de corpo feio, enquanto que Tights, usava um vestido que cobria todo o corpo dela, sendo bem discreto, também.

\- Vamos para o quarto da Kirara. O meu dono deu um quarto para ela. – a ryuusou fala ao pensar em outro local, reservado, para conversarem.

\- Kakarotto-sama deu um quarto para ela? – a Brief fica embasbacada.

Nisso, ela guia Tights que fala ainda surpresa:

\- Isso foi muita consideração. Aposto que é perto do quarto onde você está.

\- O meu quarto é o do meu dono. Só Kirara ganhou um quarto à parte.

\- Eu acho isso muita consideração, sendo que somente é intensificada pelo fato de ser próximo ao quarto do seu dono.

\- Como assim?

Ela pergunta para a Brief, conforme subiam as escadas.

\- Não havia motivos para dar um quarto para ela e ainda por cima, próximo do seu, apesar de você somente ocupar o quarto dele. Ele poderia mandá-la ficar com vocês e Kirara-chan acabaria vendo tudo. Kakarotto-sama procurou dar privacidade para vocês dois, para que não passasse ainda mais vergonha, não obrigando a sua amiga a assistir o que ele faz com você. Além disso, colocou perto de você, para que assim ela estivesse perto, ao mesmo tempo em que não vê o que vocês fazem e o fato de ter mudado a coleira de vocês duas, mostra a consideração que tem por você. Kakarotto-sama mudou a coleira da Kirara por sua causa. Eu não duvido disso.

\- Eu... – ela balbucia – Eu acho que está exagerando.

\- Ele não fez nada obsceno com você em público. Ou já fez? Poderia ter passado a mão em partes do seu corpo ou fazer carícias provocantes em público, no caso, comigo assistindo, mas, o máximo que fez foi erguer seu queixo e sussurrar roucamente. Além disso, a fez usar roupas que cobrem todo o seu corpo do pescoço para baixo, somente deixando as mãos e os pés descobertos. Ele é como Raditz, que somente faz coisas pervertidas em particular. – ela comenta, corando intensamente.

\- Eu não sei... Eu acho que você está exagerando. – ela pergunta hesitante.

Afinal, ainda nutria muitas de suas concepções sobre o seu dono, antes de fazer amizade com Tights, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que essas concepções estavam começando a mudar, conforme conversava com ela.

\- Eu não acho... Claro, ele mostrou aquilo para você e faz coisas terríveis com as escravas no porão. Mas, quero que pense. Quando ele agiu, como age com elas em relação a você? Ou então, você acha que Kakarotto-sama faria a mesma coisa que fez com você, para com elas? Eu acho que não, amiga. Veja o modo como tratou as demais escravas. Elas não têm a liberdade que você tem, mesmo que nos sejamos escravas também. Para os nossos donos, nós somos especiais, por mais estranho que seja tal pensamento. Agora, o motivo para isso, eu não sei. Bem... eles são alienígenas e não humanos. Logo, são incompreensíveis.

Hanako pensa e de fato, considerando o que viu, ele nunca fez algo remotamente próximo disso com ela, somente reservando algo assim para as ryuushirojins, pois, eram escravas sexuais. Claro, ainda tinha medo, mas, sentia o medo diminuir, lentamente, conforme meditava sobre as palavras de sua mais nova amiga, assim como o que testemunhou até agora, começando a ver tudo sobre outro prisma.

\- Ele prometeu que não faria isso com você. Ele prometeu várias coisas para você, conforme você me contou e ele cumpriu todas. Assim como foi comigo e com Raditz. Por que não iria cumprir essa promessa? Pense amiga. Ele nunca faltou com a palavra em relação a você. Por que faltaria agora?

Hanako fica pensativa, sendo que antes de entrar no quarto de Kirara, o seu olhar cruza com o de Kakarotto que sorria, sendo o mesmo sorriso de antes, sendo que as poucas vezes que exibiu tal sorriso, diferente, que não era de arrogância, crueldade ou de malícia, foi somente para ela. Nem para o irmão dele, ele sorria assim, pelo que percebeu e saber disso, a fez sentir algo estranho, enquanto que não conseguia separar o seu olhar do dele.

Então, a chikyuujin fica corada, sendo que Tights percebe o olhar e curva levemente a cabeça, para depois elas voltarem a conversar, enquanto a puxava pela mão, ao ver que ela parecia hipnotizada pelo saiyajin.

Kakarotto observa a cena e pensa consigo mesmo:

"Devo agradecer ao Raditz. A ideia dele de trazer Tights está se provando benéfica. Ela me olhou sem medo pela primeira vez, desde que fiz a idiotice de mostrar o que tenho no porão. Inclusive, é a segunda vez que vejo tal olhar nela. Confesso que adoro o modo como ela me olha".

Então, ele entra no seu quarto com a Dragon Ball e o bastão, sendo que coloca a caixa com a almofada em cima de um móvel, depositando em seguida, cuidadosamente, a esfera alaranjada, sendo que não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela, desde que a viu na loja.

Ela era estranhamente familiar. O seu nome queria sair pela sua boca, mas, havia uma espécie de bloqueio em forma de uma imensa tristeza.

Ele sacode a cabeça para os lados, para depois pegar o bastão, sendo que ao pegá-lo, o tira da bainha e faz vários movimentos, sentindo que já fizera tais movimentos antes e se surpreende com esse fato, uma vez que saiyajins não usavam armas, apenas os punhos, em decorrência de seu orgulho. Eles queriam derrotar os seus inimigos com a sua própria força e sem qualquer auxílio ou ajuda, sendo refletido também no fato que queriam enfrentar sozinhos os oponentes, não aceitando que outros saiyajins os ajudassem. Inclusive, nenhum saiyajin se colocava na frente do inimigo do outro. Era uma tradição que todo o saiyajin seguia, pois, envolvia o orgulho.

Ele estranha a facilidade dos movimentos, para depois passar as mãos pelo no objeto, enquanto analisava atentamente a superfície dele, cuja aparência remetia a madeira, não sendo madeira. A composição era diferente e por mais que alisasse e observasse, não conseguia encontrar nenhum material em suas memórias dos artigos que leu, que poderia se encaixar a tal equipamento, sendo surpreendente o fato de que veio da Terra.

Então, como se estivesse em transe, ao observar atentamente a arma, os lábios se mexem, quase inconscientes, como se ele falasse sempre:

\- Nyoiboi, estique.

Então, ele desperta da espécie de transe ao ver que o bastão cresceu, consideravelmente, com a ponta indo parar no teto, deixando-o estarrecido, ao ponto de ficar em uma perda de palavras, pois, não havia nenhum mecanismo elétrico e o bastão brilhou na cor vermelha, antes de aumentar de tamanho, como se fosse mágica.

Ele observa mais atentamente o objeto, se recordando do que disse, sem saber como ele sabia o nome do objeto, assim como ativá-lo, sendo que se recorda que falou sem estar totalmente consciente e inclusive, falou em um murmúrio.

Então, resolveu partir para a lógica e disse:

\- Se o nome desse objeto é Nyoiboi, sendo que eu o mandei esticar e assim ele fez, se eu falar o nome dele e o contrário de esticar, ele irá se encolher, voltando assim ao tamanho normal... – ele fala pensativo, consigo mesmo – Nyoiboi, encolha!

Então, ele fica maravilhado ao ver que o objeto, prontamente, atende a sua ordem e diminuiu de tamanho, com a superfície brilhando na cor vermelha, ao ponto de ficar do mesmo tamanho de antes.

\- Incrível! Esse objeto é magnífico! Acredito que não exista mais nenhum desses no universo. Foi um excelente negócio. Mas, como eu sei o nome dele? E porque sinto uma intensa tristeza e dor ao olhar esse bastão e a esfera? – ele pergunta para si mesmo.

Ele estava em um estado reflexivo, até que é despertado de seus pensamentos com um chamado no seu scouter e ele atende, após identificar quem era.

\- O general substituto do planeta chamou todos os altos membros do exército para uma reunião extraordinária, baseado em um problema encontrado na nossa fronteira.

Nappa fala, sendo que Kakarotto ouvia os gritos e gemidos, sendo que revira os olhos e fala com um sorriso maligno no rosto:

\- É melhor terminar de foder com os seus animais, para que possa chegar a tempo na reunião. A menos que queria passar vergonha, novamente, quando chegou excitado, pois, não conseguiu se aliviar, a tempo. – Kakarotto fala dentre risos, sendo que sorri ao ouvir a reclamação de Nappa.

Ele confessava que era divertido ficar aloprando os outros, ao recordá-los de situações vexatórias, sendo que tudo mundo havia notado o estado excitado dele e não conseguiram resistir, sendo que riram e muito dele, que ficou encolhido a reunião inteira, calado, sendo que rosnava, enquanto era motivo de chacota dos demais.

Kakarotto não falou aquilo por estar preocupado que algo assim acontecesse de novo. Mas, sim, para lembrar Nappa de sua vergonha, sendo que sempre fazia isso com os outros. Ele achava muito divertido.

Então, ele desliga, sendo que Kakarotto encosta o bastão na espécie de escrivaninha onde estava a Dragon Ball e se prepara para sair, torcendo para que Nappa cometesse o mesmo erro, novamente. Confessava que queria se divertir, um pouco.

Longe dali, Nappa estava estuprando violentamente Chichi, se divertindo com os gritos e o sofrimento, sendo que a havia chicoteado e usou os seus brinquedos nela, uma vez que ele era um sádico.

Junto dele estava uma saiyajin, que em breve se tornaria a sua companheira, sendo que ela se mudou para a casa dele, trazendo os seus escravos e naquele momento, se divertia ao fazê-lo transarem entre si, da forma que ela ordenava, além de usar seus próprios brinquedos neles, pois, também era uma sádica, que se divertia com a dor e o sofrimento.

Ela havia explicado ao seu companheiro que não queria se sujar com a essência deles e que apreciava vê-los estuprando um ao outro, ao usar itens para provocar o máximo de dor, enquanto sorria e sentia muito prazer.

Durante essas seções, após se divertirem com os seus escravos sexuais, ambos iam para o quarto, se divertirem, enquanto que os demais escravos limpavam os escravos sexuais e os prendiam, assim como organizavam tudo. Nappa adorava essa brincadeira e sempre praticava com a sua futura companheira, Komako (Tomato – tomate), uma saiyajin de Elite.

\- Se mova mais rápido, sua vadia!

Chichi tinha que fazer os movimentos o mais violentamente possível ou seria ainda pior, sendo que usava grampos e vários acessórios que feriam a sua pele, sendo visível o sangue, orando para que terminasse logo, enquanto xingava os saiyajins com todas as ofensas que conhecia.

Então, Nappa bate nas nádegas dela violentamente com um chicote, exclamando:

\- Você não presta nem para foder, seu animal!

Então, ele assume o controle, fazendo a chikyuujin gritar ainda mais, enquanto sentia que estava sendo rasgada por dentro e Komako fala:

\- Não se esqueça de coloca-la numa medical machine. Eu preciso colocar dois dos meus, devido aos ferimentos dele.

\- Começo a me arrepender de ter comprado esses animais terráqueos... São fracos e patéticos! Bem que Kakarotto disse. Devia ter ouvido aquele bastardo.

\- Não fique assim, Nappa. Você não sabia que eles eram tão patéticos... basta coloca-la na medical machine, que ela estará pronta para o próximo uso.

\- Verdade.

Nisso, ele goza dentro dela, sendo que Chichi sangrava e já havia fichado inconsciente pela dor.

\- Pelo menos, eu me aliviei. Não vai acontecer aquela vergonha de novo.

\- Eu achei uma crueldade o que fizeram com você, como se nunca tivesse acontecido isso com eles... – ela fala irritada ao se recordar da humilhação que ele vivenciou.

\- Por isso, fiz esse animal me aliviar.

Ele fala, enquanto a arrastava pelo pescoço, sendo que a joga numa das máquinas medicinais que somente usavam nos escravos e era adaptada para os mesmos, sendo que ele prendia os punhos e tornozelos do escravo dentro da máquina, para que não tentasse sabotá-la por dentro, evitando que se matassem, assim como evitava, também, que fugissem.

Após coloca-la, assim como outra dele, prendendo-as, enquanto que a sua futura companheira colocava dois escravos sexuais dela, eles saem, sendo que as demais escravas que usavam o modelo que não cobria quase nada, entravam e se preparavam para limpar e organizar, enquanto que outro grupo lavava e limpava os escravos sexuais, que estavam demasiadamente esgotados para fazerem qualquer coisa, para depois a responsável pelos escravos sexuais coloca-los nas celas, prendendo os seus punhos e tornozelos, sendo que todas as demais escravas ignoravam o apelo dos escravos sexuais, que pediam para mata-los.

Afinal, quem matasse um escravo sexual, assumia o lugar dele e nenhuma das outras desejava estar no lugar deles, preferindo continuar como escravas domésticas, mesmo tendo que aguentar o fato que, ás vezes, eram usadas pelo seu dono para ele se aliviar, sendo que no máximo, Nappa era um pouco violento e rude, nunca as tratando como tratava as escravas sexuais, assim como não usava objetos nelas, com exceção de algumas, que eram escolhidas e que usavam duas esferas pequenas presas por uma espécie de corda, dentro de seu canal vaginal e eram obrigadas a ficarem o dia inteiro com elas, sendo que somente ele podia tirar, para depois estuprá-las.

Após meia hora, longe dali, mais precisamente em uma das salas de reunião do Castelo Real, usado para reuniões extraordinárias, o substituto temporário do general Bardock, Asparagus, estava esperando dar o horário programado da reunião, quando Nappa chega em cima da hora, juntamente com a sua futura companheira, Komako, que era comandante de um esquadrão.

Ambos sentam um ao lado do outro. Dentre os demais saiyajins encontra-se Raditz, que estava lendo algo em seu scouter e Kakarotto, que estava pensativo, sendo que Nappa havia esperado alguma observação por parte dele. O fato de não ter feito nenhum comentário sarcástico em relação a ele o deixara surpeso, sendo que notou que ele estava completamente imerso em pensamentos.

O general substituto, que era o capitão do exército de Bejiita, se pronuncia:

\- Começaremos a reunião extraordinária para falarmos de um problema detectado em nossas fronteiras.


	59. A influência da Dragoa lendária

**Notas da Autora**

Tudo está saindo, conforme a Dragoa lendária planejou.

Porém, ela teve que...

Kakarotto e Raditz decidem...

**Capítulo 59 - A influência da Dragoa lendária**

\- Deve ser algo bem grave para nos convocar, considerando o fato que o imperador ainda está na máquina medicinal. – Komako comenta, seriamente.

\- Sim. Recebemos relatórios que os grupos enviados aos setores XY 4500 e XW 4000 foram exterminados. Um de cada grupo conseguiu contatar-nos e falaram que estranhos seres sugiram e que eram poderosos.

Ocorre um murmúrio generalizado, sendo que Kakarotto e Raditz permaneceram quietos, enquanto olhavam para o general substituto que pigarreia, fazendo cessar os murmúrios e as conversas paralelas, quase que imediatamente.

\- Disse seres? – Nappa arqueia o cenho.

\- Sim. Seres. Vejam uma foto de um deles.

Nisso, ele mostra a foto do ser em um painel luminoso e eles ficam surpresos ao verem que o ser que era azul, assim como tinha cristas azuis proeminentes, além de cristas amarelas por toda a extensão da barriga, além de um par de chifres longos, cujas pontas estavam para frente. O focinho era estranho. Além disso, tinha asas e uma cauda com uma ponta em forma de uma espécie de porrete, coberta com escamas afiadas e proeminentes, iguais ao do corpo.

Então, o general substituto fala:

\- Eles não parecem pertencer às raças que seriam subjugadas. Inclusive, segundo alguns relatórios, antes deles serem mortos, os soldados haviam falado que todos os habitantes estavam mortos, sendo que não havia qualquer marca em seu corpo e tinham uma face serena, por mais estranho que seja tal concepção.

Todos ficam estarrecidos, sendo que Raditz e Kakarotto estão surpresos, até que o mais velho comenta:

\- De um jeito ou de outro, seriam subjugados, sendo que as ordens, senão me engano para esse setor, era capturar os sobreviventes como escravos. Na visão de muitas raças e seres, é melhor a morte do que a escravidão. Já tivemos exemplos de raças suicidas, que se suicidaram, antes de nossas naves chegarem ao planeta. Praticaram o suicídio em massa e não havia um único sobrevivente. – Raditz fala pensativo.

\- O que ele disse é verdade. Tivemos exemplos de raça que praticaram suicídio em massa, ao ponto de todos estarem mortos, para não serem convertidos em escravos, conforme foi citado por Raditz. – Kakarotto comenta, seriamente – Provavelmente, frente à iminência da chegada da nossa raça, esses seres tenham sido criados com essa finalidade. Sabemos que as raças desse setor possuem uma intensa amizade intrínseca entre si e algumas possuem poderes interessantes, que podem ser considerados como sendo "mágicos", digamos assim. Isso explicaria as feições tranquilas, mesmo nas mortes e o fato de que morreram rapidamente, sem sentirem qualquer dor, justificando assim as faces serenas e igualmente tranquilas, segundo os relatórios.

O general fica pensativo, até que fala:

\- Verdade. Podem ser seres criados por essas raças com uma única finalidade. Mata-los e nos matar. É uma hipótese plausível.

Segue-se outro murmúrio, até que o general levanta a mão e todos se calam, imediatamente.

\- Imagino que vai querer mandar os esquadrões mais poderosos para erradicarem esses seres. Esses saiyajins falaram quantos seres eram e seu nível de poder? – Kakarotto pergunta com um semblante sério.

\- Eram vinte e quatro, sendo que temos doze em cada setor e todos tinham um nível próximo de um super saiyajin 1. Eu escolhi dois guerreiros. Você, Kakarotto, que domina o nível super saiyajin 2 e...

Então, ele sente a mente estranha, não sabendo que isso era provocado pelo poder da lendária dragoa, que resolveu "ajuda-lo" a escolher o outro guerreiro, pois, percebeu que ele ia enviar outro e precisava que ele enviasse Raditz, junto com Kakarotto.

Normalmente, ela não usava tal poder, pois, era "sem graça" e somente funciona naqueles que não tinham uma forte determinação. Os saiyajins eram mentalmente fortes, mas, sempre havia aqueles que não eram determinados em suas decisões. Nesse caso, ela poderia influenciá-los e estava fazendo isso naquele momento, sendo que teve que dispor de mais poder do que planejou, pois, apesar de não ter muita determinação, ele ainda era um saiyajin, cujas mentes eram difíceis de serem influenciadas ou controladas.

Para a sorte dela, ela era bem experiente e conseguiu subjugar a mente dele.

\- General substituto? – Nappa pergunta preocupado ao ver o olhar dele perdido.

\- Eu fiquei pensativo, pois, decidi rever a minha decisão, do segundo que irei enviar. – ele fala com uma estranha segurança, não compreendendo o motivo da mudança, sendo que decidiu relevar, achando que ele havia se confundido.

Então, verifica algumas coisas no seu scouter e fala:

– O segundo será Raditz, pois, temos relatórios que em breve irá alcançar a forma super saiyajin 2. Ambos os esquadrões irão partir amanhã cedo. As naves ainda estão sendo fiscalizadas e somente serão liberadas amanhã.

Kakarotto não gostou da ideia de se afastar de Hanako.

Inicialmente, ele cogitou a hipótese de leva-la, sendo que depois mudou de ideia, uma vez que iria acabar arriscando-a e não desejava correr o risco de perdê-la. Além disso, era apenas uma viagem de cinco meses de ida e volta, sendo que havia planejado algo a noite e se desse certo, iria ficar algum tempo da viagem, cochilando.

Raditz também não havia gostado da ideia, pois, queria ficar com Tights, uma vez que não a levaria, pois, seria perigoso, assim como se arrependia de ter divulgado seus novos níveis de poder que o levaram a ser escolhido, sem saber que foi a dragoa lendária que o fez ser escolhido.

Então, todos saem, sendo que os irmãos começam a conversar entre si, conforme se retiravam do local da reunião.

\- Que droga! Queria ficar junto de Tights.

\- É a mesma coisa para mim. Eu queria ficar com Hanako.

\- Eu fiquei surpreso por ter sido escolhido.

\- Com os seus novos níveis de poder? Sinceramente falando, eu não estou surpreso com a escolha dele. Seria o esperado em relação a você, também. Além disso, quem mandou divulgar os seus novos níveis de poder, seu idiota?

Raditz revira os olhos e fala, bufando:

\- Pelo menos, eu sei que estamos na mesma situação em relação as nossas humanas.

\- Não me agrada deixa-la sozinha. Ela pode tentar fugir. Porém, não posso leva-la comigo. – Kakarotto fala com a cauda se contorcendo de raiva na cintura.

\- Talvez ela não fuja. – ele comenta – Eu duvido que Tights irá fugir.

\- Como assim?

\- Elas não são idiotas. Se fugirem, podem ter que enfrentar alguns conterrâneos nossos que não serão "gentis" com elas. – ele fala gentis fazendo aspas com os dedos – Elas sabem que a melhor opção é ficarem conosco.

\- Hanako pode se defender, se ficar junto da Kirara e...

Nisso, ele tem uma ideia, sendo que Raditz arqueia o cenho, enquanto que Kakarotto falava com um imenso sorriso no rosto, satisfeito com a ideia que surgiu nele:

\- Se eu levar a Kirara, ela não poderá usar seu poder máximo e não vai poder fugir. Além disso, ela tem uma ligação muito forte com essa nekomata. Se ela quer ver a amiga de novo, ficará me esperando!

\- Bem, de fato, os humanos são demasiadamente emotivos e sentimentais. Não duvido que ela irá ficar na mansão, esperando o retorno da amiga.

\- Também vou contratar saiyajins de Primeira classe para defendê-la. Sei que alguns trabalham como guarda-costas, uma vez que tivemos a ascensão dos de Elite.

\- Ouvi dizer que tem alguns que se dedicam a defender posses e propriedades. Mesmo sendo caros, podemos arcar com eles. Eu vou contratar um grupo para escoltar Tights quando ela sair.

\- Eu também. Eles vão escoltar Hanako, caso ela saia, além de defenderem a mansão, já que vou reduzir o poder dela ao levar a Kirara. Eu prefiro contratar fêmeas saiyajins.

\- Idem. Vou contratar fêmeas também. Não vou aceitar machos junto dela.

\- A mesma coisa para mim. Não quero nenhum outro macho se aproximando dela. Eu mato com requintes de insanidade aquele que tentar tocá-la.

\- Eu faria a mesma coisa. O infeliz teria uma morte lenta e igualmente dolorosa.

Então, eles conversam mais um pouco, até que ele fala a Raditz o plano que ele tinha a noite e o irmão fica surpreso, sendo que fala:

\- Não se esqueça de que iremos partir amanhã.

\- Eu acabei de fiscalizar os procedimentos com as naves do meu esquadrão e os escravos cientistas foram obrigados a agilizarem a revisão.

\- Nas minhas naves também.

\- Eu quero aproveitar, antes de eu ficar cinco meses longe de Hanako.

\- Naquele momento que você surtou, eu tive a impressão que seus cabelos estavam brilhando, assim como pareciam maiores e que a sua face estava mudando, principalmente a sobrancelha. – Raditz comenta pensativo.

\- Imagino como Vegeta irá reagir, quando mostrar a todos o meu novo nível de poder. – nisso, ele gargalha gostosamente.

\- Ele vai ficar irado. Já imagino o surto que ele vai ter com isso. – Raditz ri – Acredito que em breve vou conseguir o nível super saiyajin 2. Quanto ao seu novo nível de poder, acha que conseguirá tão facilmente?

\- Eu sinto que já "quebrei" a barreira. Com o impulso certo, vou romper essa "barreira" enfraquecida e irei acessar um novo nível de poder.

Continuam conversando mais alguns assuntos, até que se separam, sendo que Kakarotto conseguiu um grupo de fêmeas de Primeira classe e estava indo se encontrar com elas, enquanto que Raditz conseguiu outro grupo de fêmeas e estava indo ao encontro delas, já que ambos marcaram uma reunião via scouter com elas em um Domo.

Longe dali, na mansão de Kakarotto, Tights ficou deslumbrada com as roupas que Kakarotto comprou para Hanako, que eram do mesmo nível das que Raditz comprou para ela, sendo inclusive discretas, confirmando o fato deles não quererem que os outros vissem o corpo delas, com exceção deles.

\- Por que essa obsessão em nos cobrirmos? Não que eu esteja achando ruim. Inclusive, eu adoro o fato de me cobrir toda, deixando pouca coisa de fora. Não confio em exibir o meu corpo por aí, para despertar interesses em outros saiyajins. Vai que eles fazem alguma coisa. – Hanako comenta, enquanto guardava as roupas na parte do armário que o seu dono não usava – Já basta ter que lidar com o meu dono pervertido. Eu estou muito feliz por poder me cobrir toda, sendo que somente acho estranho o fato deles não quererem nos exibir e sim, o contrário. Em Ryuushiro, o meu ex-dono, vivia exibindo as suas escravas, fazendo-as andarem quase que nuas.

\- Tenho a mesma opinião que você amiga. Já basta um. Ainda bem que eles não dividem nós entre si e nem com ninguém. Eu também acho estranho esse comportamento, pois, esperava o oposto, já que a nossa raça foi cadastrada como exótica, devido as diferentes cores de cabelo e olhos. – Tights fala em um suspiro de alívio.

\- Também fico aliviada com esse fato. Claro, eu odeio ser escrava e é ruim a nossa situação. Mas, há escravos em condições piores, além de serem compartilhados. – ela não consegue impedir um tremor ao se recordar das escravas em Ryuushiro sendo compartilhadas, quando era uma escrava dessa raça.

\- Vamos ver as joias? – a Brief pergunta animada, olhando para os outros sacos em cima da cama.

Hanako termina de organizar as roupas, sendo que senta na cama e tira as caixas das sacolas. A ryuusou ficou deslumbrada com as joias em forma de anéis, colares e pulseiras, além de pedrinhas preciosas para prenderem na gargantilha coleira. Tights também ficou deslumbrada ao ver a coleção de sua amiga.

\- Kakarotto não economizou! Ele ficou equiparado com o Raditz!

\- Eu não entendo o motivo dele fazer isso. Sou só uma escrava. – Hanako comenta surpresa pelas joias, sendo que segura algumas.

\- Não devia reclamar. É um presente. Ele é generoso, assim como o meu dono.

\- Mas, o que mais desejo, eu não posso ter. Pelo menos, nos próximos dez anos. – ela fala, suspirando – Desde que eu me "comporte", digamos assim.

\- Pelo menos, você terá em dez anos, amiga. Já, eu, serei para sempre escrava.

\- Bem, isso é verdade... Se bem, que não sei se ele vai cumprir com essa promessa. Ele não parece estar cansado de mim. Pode parecer um pensamento estranho, mas, eu senti de certa forma, uma relutância dele em se afastar de mim.

\- Eu também senti isso, amiga, em relação à Raditz. – ela comenta pensativa – Por que será? Além disso, parece que tenho sentimentos que não são meus. São bem fracos, mas, sinto que não são meus.

Hanako fica surpresa e fala:

\- Comigo é a mesma coisa! Por que será?

\- Não sei... Se bem, que pode ser o stress. Tivemos muitos acontecimentos em pouco tempo, inclusive a mudança de donos.

\- Isso é verdade... Por falar em stress, eu estou preocupada em como vou lidar com o meu ciclo. Eu usava uma espécie de pano. Vou ter que usar aqui, também? Além disso, você disse que não há anticoncepcional para nós.

\- Só teremos para nós, se a nossa raça for compatível com os saiyajins ou com alguma raça daqui. – Tights fala – Tem mais uma sacola. Talvez, ele tenha comprado isso para você, pois, viu o arquivo da nossa raça.

\- Sinto vergonha só de imaginar ele comprando algo assim.

\- Se não comprou, peça.

Hanako fica corada, sendo que Tights também, até que fala:

\- Eu também ficaria como você. Mas, acredito que prefere um absorvente a um pano. Não somos a única raça que passa por isso. Há outras.

\- Com os saiyajins são assim, também? Quer dizer, as mulheres?

\- Acho que não. Porém, há outras raças no planeta.

\- Acho que você tem razão. Preciso superar a minha vergonha.

\- Precisa amiga.

\- Eu espero que nos não sejamos compatíveis. Tipo... Não quero ter um filho, condenando ele à escravidão. Não é justo. Eu acho maldade uma mãe que condena um filho a escravidão. Eles são muito orgulhosos de seu sangue. Nunca irão aceitar um mestiço.

\- Bem... eles são mesmo muito orgulhosos e também acho que nunca irão aceitar um mestiço que tem sangue humano nas veias. Eu também tenho pavor de uma gestação. Afinal, mesmo que Raditz não o trate como um escravo, ele será visto assim pelos outros e podem fazer algo com ele. Temo que eles retirem o meu filho dos meus braços. Além disso, não posso confiar totalmente no meu dono. Vai que nesse quesito, ele é como os outros? Ouvi boatos que eles torturam até a morte as crias bastardas e se tiver um filho com ele, ele será bastardo. – Tights se abraça e treme.

\- Eu ouvi esse boato também e isso gelou os meus ossos – Hanako fala, abraçando a si mesma – Além disso, ele surta em alguns momentos. Eu não confiaria em ter uma cria com ele. Não duvido que ele faria isso. Por isso, eu estou orando, para que a nossa raça não seja compatível geneticamente.

\- Eu também. Esse é o meu maior medo, pois, os humanos nunca tiveram contato com os saiyajins, antes.

\- Isso é verdade.

Após alguns minutos, Tights fala:

\- Soube do grupo de humanos que conseguiu fugir daqueles bastardos dos ryuushirojins? Eles conseguiram roubar uma nave.

\- Conseguiram? – ela fica pensativa – Talvez eu tenha ouvido, já que eu era escrava da esposa do general do planeta. Ouvi comentários sobre uma grande fuga.

\- Eu quase consegui fugir com eles... – ela suspira tristemente.

\- Por que não conseguiu?

\- Minha família não podia fugir comigo, pois, estravámos longe um do outro e eu não conseguiria fugir sozinha, deixando a minha família para trás. Se soubesse que eles iriam morrer após alguns meses, talvez, teria fugido, pois, eles não iriam sofrer mais.

\- Lamento... Acha que algum grupo de humanos conseguiria fugir de Bejiita?

\- Não sei... Conforme a nave se aproximava do planeta, notei que eles eram bem rigorosos e igualmente cuidadosos com as partidas das naves. Os ryuushirojins não pareciam tão cuidadosos assim. Além disso, como você vai fugir? Kakarotto-sama não sai de perto de você, assim como Raditz-sama não sai de perto de mim. Além disso, não sou louca de tentar fugir.

\- Por que não? Além disso, eu não posso fugir. Preciso encarar o meu destino. – ela suspira, tristemente.

\- Precisa? Por quê?

Hanako dá de ombro e fala:

\- Meus pais me ensinaram a encarar os problemas de frente. Se bem, que eu acho que eles não iriam compartilhar de tal visão, perante a escravidão. – ela mente, não falando que por ser uma ryuusou, sendo que desejava ser uma suprema ryuusou, não podia fugir das situações.

\- Entendo... Talvez, não compartilhariam. Além disso, é esperta em não tentar fugir.

\- Por falar em fugir... Por que você disse que não era "louca" para tentar fugir? E qual o motivo de me chamar de "espertar em não tentar fugir"?

\- Ser escrava é horrível e ter um dono pervertido é pior ainda. Porém, é melhor ficar com ele, do que tentar fugir e não conseguir, tendo que encarar os outros saiyajins. Nossos donos são "gentis", digamos assim, a sua maneira, apesar de serem pervertidos.

Hanako pensa e de fato, tinha lógica.

\- Verdade.

Então, conversam por mais algumas horas, até que a noite cai e ambas estranham o fato de sentir que os seus donos estavam próximos, como se fosse uma sensação.

Antes deles, entrarem, elas descem as escadas e Raditz fala:

\- Vamos Tights.

Nisso, ela o segue, sendo que se despede de sua amiga, prometendo que voltaria amanhã.

Então, após saírem, Kakarotto fala:

\- Vamos sair. Porém, vista essa roupa. Kirara irá sair também. Esteja aqui em cinco minutos.

Nisso, ele estende uma sacola e ela pega, pra depois subir as escadas, sendo que havia percebido odores femininos nele, devido ao seu olfato por ser uma ryuusou e não sabia o motivo de sentir raiva ao imaginá-lo com outras, sendo que frente a tal pensamento, ela sente vontade de socar a si mesma, pois, não deveria se sentir assim, perante o seu dono, que era de uma raça perversa e cruel com exceção de alguns indivíduos, quando ela se lembra de Bardock


	60. O desejo de Kakarotto

**Notas da Autora**

Hanako e Kirara ficam surpresas quando descobrem que...

Enquanto isso, Kibaryuu, a lendária dragoa, decide...

**Capítulo 60 - O desejo de Kakarotto**

Em menos de quinze minutos, Hanako desce, usando a roupa que ele deu e que cobria todo o corpo dela, sendo que era uma espécie de blusa comprida e calça, assim como um calçado fechado, sendo que ela notou que era feito de um material estranho. Na cintura dela, havia uma faixa presa firmemente, sendo que por baixo da roupa, ela usava outra roupa, sendo esta, colante, igual aos que os saiyajins usavam, enquanto que estranhava o fato de que não sentia calor, apesar de usar duas roupas, uma em cima da outra e comenta:

\- Eu estou surpresa por não sentir calor, mestre. Além disso, não entendo porque tenho que usar esta espécie de malha colante por baixo desta roupa, sendo que o material de ambas parece igual, com exceção que uma é colante e a outra não.

A chikyuujin comenta, ao mesmo tempo em que ficava aliviada com o fato de que ninguém iria vê-la com a roupa colante, pois, ele aderia a sua pele e em virtude disso, iria sentir muita vergonha, senão tivesse a outra roupa, por cima.

\- Malha colante? – ele arqueia o cenho com o termo dela.

Então, ela se recorda que ele é um alienígena e por isso, não conhecia os termos terráqueos.

\- Malha colante é aquela espécie de roupa que vocês usam que fica colado ao corpo, por baixo da armadura.

\- Entendi... Nos chamamos de vestimenta de batalha. – ele comenta com um sorriso, pois, gostava de aprender novos termos.

\- Por que eu preciso usar algo assim, Kakarotto-sama?

\- A roupa que você usa por cima, também é uma armadura. O que vocês chamam de malha colante, é feito do mesmo material da armadura, só que com a composição alterada para ser mais flexível. Além disso, era possuí propriedades térmicas que sempre irão deixar o corpo em uma temperatura agradável, de acordo com a temperatura externa. Se o tempo estiver frio, ela vai aquecer. Se estiver quente, ela vai esfriar. Voltando a sua pergunta, você vai precisar usar essas roupas, para o que eu planejei. Afinal, não quero que mais ninguém veja o seu corpo, além deste Kakarotto. Matarei qualquer macho que ousar tocar no que é meu... No caso, você. – ele fala dentre rosnados ferozes, deixando-a estarrecida.

Ela já sabia que ele não queria que mais ninguém a visse, nua e por isso, comprou roupas tão reservadas. Mas, não sabia o quanto ele era possessivo, ao ponto de matar qualquer um que ousasse tocá-la e tinha certeza, absoluta, que ele iria matar, sem hesitar.

A humana cora, enquanto sente o olhar intenso dele para com ela, até que a cauda do saiyajin a puxa para si, a surpreendendo, enquanto estranhava o fato de não sentir medo com o ato dele, enquanto ele curvava seu rosto, encostando o seu nariz para a curva do pescoço dela.

Kakarotto fica satisfeito ao ver que só havia o cheiro dela e de outra fêmea, compreendendo que Tights a abraçou e por isso, ficou o leve odor dela, nela, sendo que ao pensar na outra humana, a agradece mentalmente, por ter feito Hanako voltar ao normal, antes dele ter tido a ideia, no mínimo estúpida, de ter mostrado o porão. Também agradece, mentalmente, ao Raditz, pela ideia que ele teve em fazer as humanas se tornarem amigas.

Kirara, que estava ao lado dela, fica surpresa com o ato, para depois corar levemente, enquanto virava o rosto, sentindo muita raiva dele, assim como pena de Hanako, ao ver que por algum motivo que não compreendia, ela acabava ficando rendida aos toques dele ou atos.

Sem querer, Hanako acaba roçando a mão na cauda dele que envolvia a cintura dela e fica surpresa ao ouvir uma espécie de ronronado de prazer, para depois sentir o nariz dele acarinhando a sua bochecha, enquanto que a respiração quente dele se chocava contra a sua pele, provocando arrepios de prazer nela, ao ponto dela ter que sufocar um gemido.

Kirara também havia ficado estarrecida ao vê-lo ronronar, pois, era um saiyajin e a forma oozaru deles era de um macaco feroz com mandíbulas compridas, contendo presas pronunciadas.

Portanto, pela lógica, não deveria ronronar. Ela ronronava, pois, a sua raça era de felinos.

O saiyajin sorri de canto e roça o dedo na marca dele na nuca dela e automaticamente, Hanako sente um calafrio de prazer se espalhando pela sua coluna, ao ponto de sentir as pernas fracas, ficando estarrecida com as sensações em seu corpo e a reação do mesmo, frente a uma ínfima carícia de Kakarotto, não conseguindo encontrar forças para se afastar dele.

Portanto, ela apoia as duas mãos no tórax dele, ouvindo um rosnado baixo de prazer.

Então, sorrindo de canto, lutando contra o desejo de toma-la, ele se afasta e fica satisfeito ao ver a face desapontada e igualmente frustrada da chikyuujin, assim como extremamente corada, quando ele afastava o seu corpo do dela.

Hanako não consegue conter a frustração que lhe tomou, quando perdeu o calor de Kakarotto e quando percebeu que deixou refletido em seu rosto, ela cruza os braços na frente do tórax e bufa de raiva, virando o rosto para o lado, sendo que rosnou levemente.

Enquanto a cauda de Kakarotto voltava a sua cintura, o mesmo começava a rir levemente, pois, notava que ela estava querendo trucidá-lo pelo que fez e confessava que era divertido provoca-la e que senão fosse escrava dele, já teria saltado em seu pescoço.

Então, capita os pensamentos assassinos para com ele, pois, sua raiva estava intensa e começa a rir ainda mais, enquanto que sabia que somente ela o fazia relaxar daquela forma.

\- Não íamos sair, mestre? – ela pergunta humildemente, controlando a sua raiva ao máximo.

Ele para de rir e fala, embora ainda exibisse um sorriso divertido no rosto:

\- Sim. Nós vamos voar.

Então, eles saem, sendo que do lado de fora, ele voa para o céu, com a Ryuusou e a nekomata o seguindo, sendo que Hanako se recorda da promessa que fez a sua nova amiga e pergunta:

\- Tights pediu para ensiná-la a voar e a usar o que vocês chamam de poder de luta. Posso ensinar a ela?

Kakarotto fica pensativo, até que fala, dando de ombros:

\- Pode ensiná-la. Não tenho qualquer oposição em relação a isso.

Hanako suspira aliviada e fala, sorrindo:

\- Muito obrigada, mestre.

O saiyajin viu o sorriso dela e confessava que adorava vê-la sorrir, enquanto que sentia uma pequena sensação de culpa ao se lembrar de que iria separá-las, pelo menos, por alguns meses.

Rapidamente, joga a sensação de culpa para escanteio, pois, nada o faria mudar de ideia, pois, ele precisava garantir que ela ficasse em Bejiita.

Afinal, não confiava na promessa de inferiores e a única forma de garantir isso, era levando Kirara consigo, já que não queria arriscá-la. Além disso, elas eram as suas escravas e como dono delas, tinha pleno direito de fazer o que quisesse a seu ver.

Conforme voavam, ele se recorda de que ficou satisfeito ao conseguir que uma médica renomada em medicina referente as raças escravas fosse examiná-la. Antes, seria um médico renomado, mas, descobriu, assim como Raditz, na lista de médicos, que essa médica renomada já havia estudado a raça terráquea e por causa disso, poderia examinar, perfeitamente, as humanas, já que assim como ele, Raditz cancelou o médico e contratou a médica, uma vez que eles não tinham apreciado muito, a ideia de outro macho tocá-las para examiná-las.

Ele já havia avisado a supervisora dos escravos sobre a médica, uma vez que somente havia avisado a Hanako.

Após algum tempo de vôo, sendo que a humana via vários saiyajins voando, assim como alguns escravos e poucos alienígenas livres, já que não usavam coleira, avista ao longe uma espécie de planície afastada da cidade, assim como viu vários saiyajins chegando ao local, além de alguns alienígenas.

Ficou feliz ao ver que Tights estava junto de Raditz, que mantinha a sua cauda na cintura dela, a puxando para si, sendo que estranhou o fato dos demais saiyajins manterem distância deles, enquanto que a sua amiga usava um belo vestido que cobria todo o seu corpo, só deixando os pés, que estavam cobertos por um sapato delicado, assim como as mãos e a cabeça de fora, sendo que ela havia colocado algumas pulseiras cravejadas de joias, além de um enfeite encrustado de joias, no cabelo.

A ryuusou notou que estavam pousando em uma espécie de arena e olha para Kirara, sendo que as duas não compreendem o motivo de estarem ali, até que Kakarotto desce no centro, assim como a humana, ficando aliviada ao ver que o calçado fechado que usava era absurdamente confortável, assim como a roupa.

Ela acena para Tights, que acena também, sendo que a Brief pergunta a Raditz:

\- Por que a minha amiga está usando aquela roupa, Raditz-sama?

\- Ela tem que usar se quer lutar contra Kakarotto.

\- Lutar contra ele? – ela pergunta surpresa, recebendo um aceno afirmativo dele.

Então, um saiyajin desavisado, pousa ao lado de Tights, apenas para se deparar com um Raditz irado, que mostrava os dentes, assim como rosnava ferozmente, fazendo questão de enviar o seu ki opressor ao seu conterrâneo, ao mesmo tempo em que se transformava em super saiyajin, surpreendendo Tights, que já havia visto essa transformação, pois, ele mostrou para ela.

Aterrorizado, o saiyajin se afasta, compreendendo enfim o motivo, dos outros saiyajins, não ousarem se aproximar do casal, como ele fez instantes, antes.

A humana revira os olhos, percebendo que teria que se acostumar com a possessividade dele por ela, assim como a cauda dele na sua cintura, que a forçava a ficar encostada nele.

Em um determinado momento, acabou relando com a mão na cauda dele, quando foi ajeitar o vestido e ficou estarrecida ao ouvi-lo ronronar, pois, não imaginava que os saiyajins eram capazes disso, ao mesmo tempo em que não entendia o olhar de ódio que as mulheres saiyajins exibiam para ela, principalmente ao olharem a cauda dele em volta de sua cintura.

Tights conseguia notar a intenção assassina delas e treme levemente, para depois ouvir Raditz, falando:

\- As ignore... Elas não são loucas de tentarem fazer algo contra você.

\- Por que envolveu a sua cauda na minha cintura?

\- Por que você é minha e quero mostrar a todos a quem pertence. Além disso, irei matar qualquer um que ousar tocar em você. – ele fala em um rosnado baixo.

Ela fica corada, para depois pensar no quanto os saiyajins pareciam animais, em alguns momentos.

No centro da espécie de arena, Hanako pergunta, sendo que já suspeitava do motivo, pois, justificaria a roupa e a espécie de arena:

\- Por que estamos aqui, Kakarotto-sama?

\- Você vai lutar contra mim. Aconselho a usar uma fusão mais poderosa do que usou antes comigo, já que estou mais poderoso.

\- Está mais poderoso?! Mas, como... – a humana está estarrecida ao saber que ele estava mais forte.

Claro, sabia como os saiyajins eram, mas, saber que ele aumentou os seus poderes ao ponto de pedir uma fusão mais forte, a deixou estarrecida.

\- Quer uma fusão mais forte?

\- Sim. Ou vai me dizer que não tem? Notei que não estava dando tudo de si na última vez que lutamos.

Ele comenta, dobrando os braços na frente do corpo, enquanto que via vário saiyajins chegando, ficando surpreso ao ver que o boato que ele lutaria naquele local, havia se espalhado rapidamente por todo o planeta, assim como notou os olhares surpresos deles, além de descrentes, ao olharem Hanako e Kirara.

Ele não pode deixar de sorrir, ao imaginar como eles ficariam ao descobrirem o verdadeiro potencial dela. Confessava que seria divertido, achando mais interessante o fato, de que não havia planejado aquela espécie de show.

Então, quando Hanako ia falar algo, ela ouve a sua madrinha:

"Isso pode ser considerado um treino, uma vez que não é uma batalha séria. Kakarotto pode ser visto como um parceiro de luta e treino. Logo, a fusão mais poderosa, pode ser usada sem qualquer problema. Acabei de pesquisar nos livros, pois, previ que ele iria solicitar algo assim. Afinal, é um saiyajin."

"Fico aliviada em saber disso. Eu quero acertar uns bons golpes nele, pelos atos dele" – ela fala em pensamento, sendo que está demasiadamente corada.

"Pode usar sem qualquer problema, pois, acredito que o saiyajin deseja que você lute com essa intenção contra ele."

Ela sai de sua conversa mental, quando houve o seu dono, falando:

\- Lute com todas as suas forças e despeje a sua raiva contra mim. Não me importo. Pode inclusive me atacar com intenção assassina, Você está livre para me ofender e me bater, sem qualquer punição. Quero que venha com tudo para cima de mim.

\- Então, posso me vingar de você? – ela pergunta com um sorriso feliz estampado no rosto.

\- Fique a vontade. Nesse momento, você não é a minha escrava, assim como não sou o seu dono. Somos dois oponentes que irão ter uma batalha amigável.

\- Não posso dizer que serei amigável com você, seu bastardo.

\- Corrigindo. Não teremos uma batalha de vida e morte. – ele fala sorrindo – Portanto, aproveite.

\- Eu vou aproveitar, pode acreditar nisso – ela fala para ele, para depois se afastar, exclamando – Kirara-chan! Fusão de poder!

A nekomata se transforma, quando chamas azuis envolvem o seu corpo, deixando todos estarrecidos, ao verem a forma verdadeira dela, inclusive Raditz e Tights, para depois a mesma rosnar em resposta, enquanto que o saiyajin sorria divertido ao ver a face estarrecida de todos que presenciaram a transformação de um animal pequeno em algo grande, com presas pronunciadas, assim como igualmente feroz.

Nisso, ambas começam a brilhar, até que o brilho começa a ressonar, ao ponto de entrar em sintonia, conforme a arena era envolvida em um fulgor intenso, fazendo muitos fecharem os olhos, assim como Tights, sendo que Raditz fala, quando ela pergunta o que estava acontecendo.

\- Deve ser uma habilidade dela... Saiba, que a sua amiga poderá xingar Kakarotto, assim como agredi-lo, gratuitamente, sem qualquer consequência. Segundo o que eu ouvi, nesse momento, ele não é um dono e ela a sua escrava e sim, ambos são guerreiros em uma luta sem ser de vida ou morte.

A humana fica surpresa, sendo que torcia mentalmente, para que a sua amiga socasse e muito o saiyajin, sendo que Raditz capitou esse pensamento por ser intenso, através do vínculo e sorriu.

Então, o brilho diminui e todos ficam estarrecidos, quando elas se tornaram esferas luminosas, sendo que ambas se unem, gerando um forte brilho e nisso, o brilho cessa, quando assume um contorno humanoide com duas caudas e um par de orelhas felpudas.

Quando o brilho cessa, revela a humana que ganhou um par de orelhas na cabeça e duas caudas felpudas, sendo que os seus orbes permaneciam azuis, embora que as íris estavam em forma de fenda, como o de um felino, além dela ter ganhado garras afiadas no lugar das unhas, sendo que agora rosnava ferozmente.

Kakarotto ficou satisfeito ao sentir o nível de poder, enquanto que os demais estavam estarrecidos. Os que foram espertos desligaram o rastreamento de poder do seu scouter. Os que não foram inteligentes, sendo estes a maioria, apenas presenciaram o seu scouter explodindo na face frente ao nível, inesperado, de poder dela, através da fusão.

Kakarotto também ascende, se transformando em um piscar de olhos em um super saiyajin e depois, em um super saiyajin 2, sendo que Raditz notou que o super saiyajin 2 de Kakarotto, estava mais poderoso do que antes e questionava se era por causa da espécie de transformação que ele havia sofrido naquele instante.

Hanako ficou surpresa, pois, o nível dele estava maior do que antes, enquanto que sabia que ainda havia uma pequena diferença entre eles.

Mesmo assim, iria fazer de tudo, para que acertasse, ao menos, alguns bons golpes na face dele.

Então, ambos avançam um contra o outro, sendo que se dirigem para o céu, enquanto que os espectadores tentavam digerir o que estavam vendo, sendo que Tights adorou a forma dela, achando que ficou fofa, com Raditz, revirando aos olhos frente ao comentário de fofo, ao mesmo tempo em que estava surpreso com o que havia visto, pois, não sabia que ela era tão poderosa, ao se fundir com a nekomata, sendo que mesmo sem a fusão, seu nível de poder estava no mesmo nível de um saiyajin de Elite.

Agora compreendia o motivo dele, levar Kirara com ele. Com esse poder, ela poderia, facilmente, fugir de Bejiita, sendo que mesmo sem a fusão, nada iria impedi-la de fugir. Privá-la da nekomata, diminuía drasticamente o seu poder, impedindo qualquer fuga, assim como iria mantê-la em sua mansão, esperando o seu retorno, já que nunca iria fugir, sem ter a sua amiga ao seu lado.

Enquanto isso, em outra dimensão, a lendária dragoa, ao saber que eles iriam lutar, estava executando uma técnica que demorava alguns minutos para ser finalizada. A função dessa técnica era criar uma barreira no ventre de Hanako, sendo que os golpes que a ryuusou recebesse em seu abdômen, seriam transferidos para ela, para desespero da governanta dela, Mily, que não concordava com isso:

\- Mas, lendária dragoa... Por que não pode usar um de seus servos? Por que tem que ser a senhora?

\- Eu prefiro. Eu quero essa menina comigo e farei de tudo para tê-la. Não há porque pegar alguns dos meus servos para isso. Quanto a essa técnica, serei eu que irei receber. Além disso, não será nada menos do que um incômodo, como quando você recebe uma picada de um inseto, sendo que Hanako vai sentir o golpe, de certa forma. Eu só vou absorver o dano que seria transferido ao ventre dela. Apenas isso. Se eu fizer isso, ela não irá sofrer um aborto, como acabaria sofrendo, se fosse atingida no abdômen.

\- Kibaryuu-sama... – ela murmura, enquanto percebia que a técnica estava pronta.

No abdômen da dragoa lendária, surgiu um símbolo e frente a esse símbolo temporário, a dragoa lendária fica aliviada, pois, agora, estava garantindo a continuidade da gestação da humana.


	61. Kakarotto Vs Hanako

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha prossegue. Kakarotto enfrenta Hanako que usa a fusão de poder com Kirara.

Então, após horas...

Yo!

Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar. A semana passada foi bem tumultuada

Tenham uma boa leitura.

**Capítulo 61 - Kakarotto Vs Hanako**

Kakarotto desvia do golpe de Hanako e a golpeia fortemente no abdômen, para em seguida, tentar acerta-la com a perna, mas, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço, para depois a ryuusou dar um soco fortíssimo no rosto do saiyajin, fazendo-o voar para longe até que se choca contra o solo, sendo que ele se refaz a tempo de ver um dragão dourado de olhos prateados e com um par de asas, tendo um corpo forte e grande, que surge atrás dela, enquanto que a cauda deste era fina e em seguida, um forte brilho irrompe atrás de Hanako na forma de uma cauda energética, semelhante ao deste dragão que se materializou atrás dela, como uma sombra e nesse instante, a espécie de cauda desce em direção a ele, podendo-se ver pequenos brilhos como se fossem pequenas estrelas que envolviam o movimento do mesmo:

\- Shippo no ryuusei (尻尾の竜星- Cauda do dragão estrelar)!

Então, uma energia imensa é gerada quando a técnica dela se choca contra ele.

A nuvem de poeira abaixa, enquanto surgia rajadas de ki contra ela, que se desvia, sendo que ele avança e aparece em um piscar de olhos na frente dela e tenta dar uma cotovelada na mesma, que detém o cotovelo dele, enquanto tentava acerta-la com a perna, sendo bloqueada pela perna da guerreira, para em seguida o guerreiro tentar acerta-la com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão dela.

Hanako tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, o golpe é bloqueado, sendo que tenta acerta-lo com um soco, que é bloqueado, para depois tentar acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, ele usa as pernas dele, enquanto tentava acerta-la com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando e conforme realizavam a luta corpo-a-corpo, subiam ainda mais para o alto e o impacto da troca de golpes liberava uma enorme energia.

Um atacava e o outro bloqueava e ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que um chute certeiro de Kakarotto no abdômen de Hanako a lança longe, fazendo-a se chocar contra o chão, levantando uma nuvem de poeira e detritos, para em seguida se erguer, rosnando, para depois avança contra o saiyajin, que espera ela se aproximar e nisso, recomeçam a troca de golpes ferozes e igualmente violentos, até que um soco certeiro da ryuusou no rosto da saiyajin faz este cair em direção ao solo, sendo que consegue parar no ar, para em seguida sorrir, enquanto secava o filete de sangue rubro de seus lábios.

Flutua até ficar na frente dela e após se entreolharem por alguns minutos, recomeçam o ataque, conforme avançam ambos ao mesmo tempo, recomeçando assim uma sequência de golpes com as mãos e pés, até que as mãos de ambos são seguradas um pelo outro, que tentava empurrar o oponente.

A ryuusou aproveita para dar uma cabeçada potente em Kakarotto, que se recupera e retribui, enquanto que um tentava chutar o outro, até que o bloqueio de ambos os chutes os afastam para trás.

Nisso, ele vê Hanako se concentrando e levando um dos braços para a frente do corpo, dobrando a ponta dos dedos, simulando garras, assim como o outro, que estava flexionado ao lado do corpo, enquanto uma perna estava esticada e a outra, dobrada, sendo que sentia um grande poder rodeá-la, vendo uma espécie de criatura esguia, mas, igualmente forte com duas pernas e braços com garras afiadas e o corpo coberto de escamas que abria as imensas mandíbulas cheias de dentes, enquanto rosnava, mostrando a longa fileira de presas brancas salientes, observando que o mesmo possuía dois orbes vermelhos como sangue e um par de chifres, além de um bigode comprido, sendo da cor azul com cristas no dorso e uma camada de pêlo que surgia das cristas, além de uma faixa branca por toda a extensão do seu corpo, na área do tórax e abdômen, assumindo a personificação da imagem de um dragão.

Essa criatura que se formou atrás das costas dela, no ar, rodeando-a, com uma espécie de corpo luminoso e nisso, ela grita:

\- Kyouakuge no Ryuu (凶悪牙の 竜 - Presas infernais do dragão)!

Então, a espécie de dragão parte para cima dele com as suas presas a mostra, descendo com ferocidade sobre o saiya-jin na forma de uma cabeça de feixes luminosos.

Kakarotto sorri, enquanto é engolfado pela intensa luz, para em seguida o mesmo ser atirado com violência contra o solo, abrindo outra cratera absurdamente profunda, novamente.

Ele se ergue ferido, para depois ela ficar estarrecida ao vê-lo sorrir, como se estivessem se divertindo.

Então, sorrindo de canto, o saiyajin some do campo de visão da humana, sendo que ela consegue perceber o ataque por trás e tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, o ataque é bloqueado, para em seguida tentar acertá-lo com um chute lateral, que é bloqueado, com o seu oponente tentando acerta-la com as pernas em vários golpes, com o seu adversário usando as pernas sendo que usa as suas pernas para bloquear os golpes, sendo que Hanako tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, contra-atacando.

Um contra atacava e o outro bloqueava, sendo que ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que um chute certeiro de Hanako no abdômen de Kakarotto o lança longe, após desviar de um gancho de direita do mesmo.

Porém, ele para alguns metros longe do chão, enquanto que a sua adversária avança com o punho esticado, sendo que o saiyajin desvia e nisso, golpeia fortemente o abdômen de Hanako, fazendo-a curvar-se levemente.

A ryuusou se recupera e tenta acerta-lo com a perna, mas, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço deste, para depois o mesmo dar um soco fortíssimo na face dela, fazendo a chikyuujin cair no solo.

Após se recuperar, rapidamente, do impacto, fica de pé, enquanto que Kakarotto tenta acerta-la com a perna, que é bloqueado pela guerreira, para em seguida, tentar acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, que é bloqueada, com o guerreiro tentando acertá-la com as pernas em vários golpes, sendo bloqueados pelas pernas dela, com ambos alternando com socos frenéticos, enquanto um bloqueava e outra atacava, para em seguida contra-atacar e assim segue-se por vários minutos.

Hanako tentava chuta-lo, mas, ele bloqueava com o joelho, enquanto avançava com o punho contra o seu oponente, que bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho dele, que em contrapartida, tenta dar uma cotovelada em sua oponente.

A ryuusou consegue desviar do golpe e tenta acertar o rosto do seu oponente que desvia, enquanto que o saiyajin usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado, com o seu oponente tentando acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por Kakarotto, que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nela, que bloqueia com a mão, para depois tentar acertar o rosto dela com um chute horizontal, sendo que a humana bloqueia o chute do saiyajin com o braço.

Então, ele tenta acerta-la com um chute, sendo desviado por Hanako que tenta golpeá-lo com o pé, no sentido horizontal, sendo esquivado por seu oponente, que usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado pela chikyuujin, que tenta acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois a ryuusou tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado pelo guerreiro que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nele que bloqueia com a mão.

Após alguns minutos, os punhos de ambos se chocam novamente e ficam assim por algum tempo, para depois recomeçarem, novamente a troca de golpes ofensivos e defensivos, consecutivamente e freneticamente, um contra o outro, sendo que ambos se defendiam e contra-atacavam na mesma medida.

Hanako tenta golpeá-lo com o joelho, porém, ele o bloqueia com o seu joelho, para em seguida tentar acerta-lo com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão de Kakarotto, que consegue acertar um soco fortíssimo no abdômen dela.

Então, se recuperando rapidamente do golpe, a guerreira dá uma cabeçada nele, que "retribui", aplicando uma nela que sente o impacto e aproveitando o ensejo, roda sobre uma de suas pernas e a acerta horizontalmente no abdômen, jogando-a para longe, enquanto avançava com um sorriso nos lábios e o punho contra ela que desvia, para depois ele sentir um forte chute transversal em seu abdômen e depois, uma sequência de socos e chutes, atingindo-o várias vezes, com o corpo de Kakarotto sendo sacolejado pelos golpes, até que um chute certeiro em sua face o faz cuspir um pouco de sangue, lançando-a com violência para trás, fazendo-o se chocar contra o chão.

No alto, a ryuusou concentra os seus poderes para lançar mais um ataque, após flexionar os braços no lado de seu corpo, fazendo surgir asas esverdeadas, brilhantes e falando em seguida, após ver que uma rajada poderosa era lançada do chão em direção a ela, indicando que ele sobrevivera ao impacto, enquanto um dragão esguio de coloração verde com escamas brilhantes, um par de chifres e olhos prateados surgia atrás dela:

\- Tsubasatensen no Suigyokuryuu (翼点線の翠玉竜 - Asas perfurantes do Dragão esmeralda)!

Quando a ryuusou estica, os dois braços, as imensas asas fazem um movimento vigoroso atrás dela, até que se desfazem em uma espécie de rajada em forma de lanças que descem sobre Kakarotto, sendo que Hanako faz um movimento com as mãos e as mesmas se juntam em uma única lança, que avança contra o saiyajin, que estava de pé, concentrando os seus poderes, flexionando os braços no lado do corpo, até que os estica na sua frente:

\- Kame... Hame... Ha!

Um forte brilho é gerado, sendo que Raditz vira o corpo e protege Tights, sendo que ele havia se afastado do local por segurança. Tights estava estarrecida com a luta, sendo que a troca de golpes era narrada pelo seu dono, quando ele conseguia ver.

Uma imensa nuvem de poeira e detritos toma o local e quando ela se dissipa, revela um saiyajin ferido com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto voava na direção dela com o punho voltado para o rosto da mesma, acertando-a, sendo que antes do impacto do punho em sua face, ela conseguiu chutar horizontalmente o rosto do saiyajin, o atirando para trás, enquanto se recuperava da queda devido ao golpe no rosto.

A ryuusou avança contra o saiyajin, o chutando no tórax com os dois pés, violentamente, fazendo-o cuspir sangue.

Com a força do golpe, não consegue se recuperar, acabando por cair violentamente no solo de costas, novamente, sendo que Hanako avança contra ele, tentando acertá-lo com o pé esquerdo, com o saiyajin rodando sobre o seu eixo, conseguindo assim se levantar, enquanto tentava acerta-la com os pés, com ela pulando para trás, para em seguida flexionar o seu braço para o tórax, se inclinando para golpeá-la de lado com a sua mão em sentindo transversal, com ela bloqueando o ataque, enquanto avançava contra Kakarotto que bloqueava o golpe com o seu punho fechado, e a chikyuujin contra-ataca, tentando golpeá-lo com o seu punho esquerdo, que é bloqueado.

Então, o saiyajin tenta acerta-la com um soco do punho esquerdo, com a ryuusou se defendendo desse golpe, flexionando o seu braço na frente do corpo dela com as palmas espalmadas, fazendo o ataque se chocar contra a sua palma, para depois fechar a sua mão no punho dele, girando o corpo para trás, enquanto o puxava, o arremessando com violência ao curvar o seu corpo para frente, acabando por jogar o corpo dele no solo, provocando o surgimento de uma densa nuvem de terra.

Kakarotto sai da cratera, sorrindo, enquanto cuspia sangue e fica surpreso ao perceber que Hanako sumiu do seu campo de visão e passou a se concentrar no ki dela.

A ryuusou reaparece na frente dele, praticamente face-a-face, com seu punho direito golpeando violentamente a face deste, que com o impacto do soco é atirado para trás, sendo que se recupera e flexiona as suas pernas e braços, para depois avançar contra Hanako, que faz a mesma coisa.

Eles recomeçam a troca feroz de golpes, atacando e contra atacando na mesma medida, até que ambos acertam um chute horizontal no pescoço um do outro, sendo ambos atirados em direção ao solo.

Eles conseguem se refazer do golpe e após os pés tocarem o chão, recomeçam a troca feroz de golpes. Ela tenta golpear o saiyajin com o punho em sentindo horizontal, sendo que ele desvia, curvando o corpo para trás, para em seguida tentar golpeá-la com o punho direito em sentido horizontal, com a sua oponente se esquivando.

Hanako tenta golpear Kakarotto com o punho esquerdo em sentindo horizontal, sendo que ele curva a coluna e se agacha, dobrando as pernas, flexionando a esquerda e depois a gira, lateralmente, para dar uma rasteira na ryuusou, conseguindo fazê-la perder o equilíbrio e cair, enquanto desviava para o lado, para em seguida, saltar na direção dela, erguendo o seu braço esquerdo para golpeá-la, enquanto que a guerreira se ergueu do chão, saltando para o alto, conseguindo chutar o saiyajin no rosto, empurrando-o para trás, sendo que ele consegue se refazer do golpe.

Ele encosta levemente os seus pés no solo, para depois impulsionar o corpo contra Hanako, a surpreendendo ao rodar a sua perna esquerda que estava flexionada, esticando-a e a chutando com violência na altura do externo, fazendo ela se afastar pela força do ataque e pelo fato do golpe pegar parte de sua traqueia, fazendo-a arfar, enquanto golfava sangue.

Então, o saiyajin decide aproveitar o momento para golpear a ryuusou novamente, que se recupera a tempo, juntando as duas mãos no alto de sua cabeça, entrelaçando os dedos, atingindo o guerreiro na cabeça, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio, para em seguida, dar uma joelhada no abdômen dele, jogando-o para o alto, que está sem reação por causa da dor dos dois golpes consecutivos em sua cabeça e abdômen.

Quando ele despenca do alto, Hanako se prepara para dar novamente uma joelhada nele, que se refaz e bloqueia o joelho dela com o seu antebraço, se refazendo enfim dos golpes, sendo que aproveita o fator surpresa de sua recuperação rápida e gira sobre a sua perna em sentido vertical, acertando com o joelho na parte interior do abdômen de sua oponente, desestabilizando a jovem que começa a tombar para o lado, sentindo dor, com o saiyajin aproveitando o ensejo para soca-la consecutivamente e freneticamente no abdômen, até que um soco potente joga a chikyuujin de encontro ao chão, violentamente, erguendo no ar uma nuvem de poeira com o impacto abrupto.

A guerreira se levanta e sai dessa nuvem, avançando novamente com ímpeto contra o seu oponente que desvia do chute, dando em seguida um soco de direita, um de esquerda e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, sendo que nos socos e chutes que se seguiram, ambos bloqueavam e se esquivavam dos ataques um do outro, bloqueando e contra atacado freneticamente, até que se separam arfantes e cobertos de ferimentos, para depois avançarem novamente, seguindo-se assim por alguns minutos, com ambos saltando para trás e depois, avançando um no outro, trocando golpes, sendo que ambos bloqueavam os ataques um do outro, consecutivamente, sem parar.

Graças a fusão de poder, a jovem conseguiu aumentar e muito a sua resistência, assim como força e poder.

Então, Hanako se afasta novamente, saltando para trás e em seguida flexiona as pernas e impulsiona o corpo para cima, sendo que Kakarotto faz o mesmo.

O saiyajin consegue alcança-la e girando o seu corpo, dá uma forte cotovelada embaixo do queixo dela, fazendo-o esticar a cabeça para trás, para em seguida, girar o corpo e chuta-la transversalmente no abdômen, sendo que a força do golpe a joga no chão em queda livre.

Porém, a guerreira consegue se recuperar a tempo e pousa no solo.

Então, avança contra Hanako e ambos recomeçam a troca violenta de golpes, com um contra atacando e o outro bloqueando, sendo que ficam assim por vários minutos, com ambos subindo no ar cada vez mais alto, até que um chute certeiro da jovem no abdômen de Kakarotto o lança longe, fazendo-o se chocar contra o solo.

A ryuusou não perde tempo e avança contra o saiyajin caído, cujo corpo havia acabado de se chocar contra o solo, posicionando-se para chutá-lo com ambos os pés.

Porém, o saiyajin consegue desviar do golpe, ao usar o braço para impulsionar o seu corpo para o lado, usando os pés para ficar em uma posição defensiva, enquanto que os pés da sua oponente se chocaram contra o solo, fazendo uma densa nuvem de poeira encobrir o local.

Ele se recupera e tenta aplicar um gancho de direita nela que desvia, para depois recomeçarem a troca de golpes, consecutivos, até que ela voa para o ar, após se esquivar de um chute lateral do saiyajin.

No ar, a ryuusou começa a se concentrar e surge um dragão vermelho esguio de presas e garras proeminentes que a rodeia, enquanto ela concentrava o seus poder no braço, fazendo surgia a sombra do punho de um dragão, com uma densa energia rodeando o braço dela, para depois ela gritar:

\- Akai Ryuu no Mou Kobushi (赤竜の猛拳 – Punho feroz do dragão escarlate)!

Uma imensa rajada concentrada de poder avança contra o saiyajin que havia ficado de pé e sorria animado frente a luta que estava tendo.

Ele concentra o seu ki em seus braços que brilham, para depois ele gritar, lançando rajadas poderosas, uma de cada braço:

\- Haretsu Ittsui shyuuryou (破裂一対終了- Explosão dupla final)!

O choque das técnicas gera uma imensa onda de poder, sendo que Raditz voou com Tights para longe dali, para escaparem da onda de ki, sendo que a humana está embasbacada, pois, não imaginava que a sua amiga era tão forte.

Quando os saiyajins conseguem ver algo, ficam estarrecidos ao ver que a humana com orelhas e cauda já havia se aproximado de Kakarotto.

Então, Hanako tenta acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo que ele some no ar, novamente, reaparecendo atrás dela que percebe, mas, tardiamente e quando termina de girar o corpo para se defender, o saiyajin começa a soca-la consecutivamente e violentamente na região do abdômen, não dando tempo dela bloquear os ataques, enquanto que o corpo da chikyuujin é sacolejado pelos impactos frenéticos, alternando os ataques entre o abdômen e no rosto, até que este recebe dois chutes horizontais em seu rosto, para em seguida receber um chute debaixo do queixo, fazendo-a esticar o pescoço, para em seguida levar uma joelhada no queixo, arremessando-a contra o solo, sendo que o guerreiro uniu as duas mãos no alto da cabeça e golpeia o tórax de Hanako com violência.

Mais uma cratera surge no local, somando-se as várias crateras provocadas por ambos, enquanto erguia-se uma nuvem de poeira, sendo que a mesma é dissipada quando Hanako, rosnando ao vê-lo sorrir e ignorando a dor que sentia, avança contra o saiyajin e o vento do voo, dissipa a nuvem.

Segue-se mais uma sequência de socos e chutes frenéticos, até que a guerreira consegue dar um gancho de direita potente no saiyajin, fazendo-o cair ao solo.

Porém, ele consegue estabilizar seu voo e pousa no solo, enquanto Hanako desce como um projétil, com o punho erguido, sendo que o guerreiro desvia e nisso, segue-se uma batalha feroz no solo.

Kakarotto tenta golpeá-la com os dedos esticados, mas, a chikyuujin roda o corpo sobre o seu eixo, desviando do ataque e saltando para o chão, para em seguida saltar de novo, quando ele vira o corpo para golpeá-la novamente, sendo que ela desvia ao mesmo tempo em que flexiona o braço e consegue golpear o saiyajin com o punho violentamente no rosto, aproveitando o momento para soca-lo consecutivamente no abdômen e rosto, sacolejando o corpo dele com os golpes, para depois dar um gancho de direita que o atira rumo ao chão com violência, fazendo-o se chocar contra o solo.

Aproveitando o ensejo, a ryuusou avança contra Kakarotto e tenta dar uma cotovelada que é bloqueada pelo saiyajin, que havia conseguido se erguer, pondo-se em posição defensiva, para em seguida, bloquear todos os socos e chutes consecutivos da jovem, até que ele consegue encontrar uma brecha e dá uma joelhada no queixo dela.

Aproveitando o ensejo, consegue golpear com o seu punho a face da guerreira e o impacto a faz se afastar, cambaleante, para trás.

Porém, ela o surpreende ao se recuperar rapidamente, desviando do gancho de esquerda dele, para em seguida trocarem socos e chutes, até que, novamente, eles pressionam as mãos um do outro, tentando empurrar o seu oponente para frente e passam a lutar com as pernas, atacando e bloqueando, até que Hanako dá uma cabeçada certeira em Kakarotto e frente a isso, aproveita para aplicar uma sequência de socos, joelhadas, cotoveladas e chutes consecutivos, sacudindo o corpo do saiyajin, para depois rodar o pé esquerdo lateralmente, chutando-o para longe.

O saiyajin pousa no chão e curva o corpo, se ajoelhando com apenas uma perna, sendo que estava arfante, enquanto que a ryuusou lutava para ficar de pé, com ambos cobertos de sangue, provenientes dos inúmeros ferimentos, assim como estavam cobertos de hematomas e cortes profundos, sendo que os seus músculos doíam, clamando para pararem.

Hanako flutua, enquanto começa a concentrar o seu poder, esticando um braço e flexionando o outro, enquanto o seu corpo começa a reluzir, sendo envolvido por essa energia alva em forma de dragão, dando a alusão de ter se transformado em um dragão alvo felpudo no dorso e com contornos de escamas no abdômen, além de orbes azuis intensos, além de um par de chifres na cabeça.

Nisso, brilha em um fulgor intenso, parecendo surgir milhares de pequeninas estrelas e então, esse dragão desce dos céus em direção à Kakarotto sobre o grito dela:

\- Kareishyuuryou no uchyuu (華麗終了の宇宙 - Esplendor final do universo)!

Então, ao mesmo tempo, o saiyajin que havia reunido todo o seu poder, o concentrando em suas mãos, estica os braços para frente, liberando uma poderosa rajada de energia, sobre o grito deste:

\- Kame hame ha!

Quando as duas técnicas mais poderosas de ambos se chocaram, elas geraram uma energia absurda, ao ponto de obliterar tudo em um raio de centenas de quilômetros, enquanto o brilho do choque revibrava pelo planeta, podendo ser visto, inclusive, do espaço. Raditz havia se afastado e estava em um local seguro com Tights. Alguns saiyajins morreram e outros ficaram gravemente feridos. Todos que foram espertos, ao verem tamanha energia sendo concentrada, fugiram do local.


	62. Kakarotto Vs Hanako - Final

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha entre Kakarotto e Hanako termina com a vitória de...

Hanako fica surpresa, quando...

Kirara não consegue acreditar em seus olhos, inicialmente, ao ver...

Yo!

Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

A partir de hoje vou atualizar a cada vinte dias. Se conseguir terminar o capítulo antes, eu posto. Os vinte dias é o meu tempo limite.

Antes, coloquei o prazo de quinze dias, mas, o meu trabalho anda muito movimentado, já que trabalho em um escritório de advocacia.

Portanto, o limite de quinze dias para mim é impossível manter. Torno a repetir que se conseguir terminar o capítulo antes, eu posto.

Senão, só depois de vinte dias.

Lamento.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

**Capítulo 62 - Kakarotto Vs Hanako - Final**

Quando o brilho cessa, revela o surgimento de uma densa nuvem de poeira.

Após alguns minutos, a mesma abaixa, revelando Kakarotto, que está curvando, arfante e coberto de ferimentos, sendo que sangrava e muito, enquanto que Hanako estava inconsciente, assim como Kirara, uma vez que desfizeram a fusão.

Eram visíveis os ferimentos dele, assim como a sua armadura que estava destruída e apenas restava a espécie de roupa colante, na forma de uma espécie de sunga.

Já, a humana, não aparentava ter nenhum ferimento, assim como a nekomata, sendo que durante a fusão, elas estavam feridas.

Raditz é o primeiro a se aproximar, junto de Tights, que vai até a amiga e a nekomata, percebendo que estavam vivas e sem nenhum ferimento, embora estivessem inconscientes.

Ele se ergue e fala como se lesse os pensamentos dela:

\- Da última vez que usaram essa técnica, sendo uma diferente desta, ficaram desacordadas por algumas horas. Portanto, eu acredito que irão demorar várias horas para despertarem.

\- Você estava certo. É incrível e igualmente inusitado saber que é possível existir tamanho poder sem ser de um saiyajin, já que o poder dela ultrapassa o do maldito arcosiano. – o mais velho, fala com visível surpresa em seu rosto, enquanto processava, ainda, o ocorrido.

\- Você achava que eu estava falado besteira ou então, exagerando, não é? – ele sorri arrogantemente, enquanto perguntava em tom de confirmação.

\- Por aí. – ele fala, dando de ombros.

Então, Kakarotto vai até Tights e pega Hanako, sendo que usa a sua cauda para pegar Kirara, a fim de coloca-la em cima da chikyuujin que estava inconsciente em seus braços, sabendo que senão tivesse rompido antes os limites de um super saiyajin 2, teria perdido a luta.

De fato, ele sentiu, enquanto lutava, que o seu poder se elevou, demasiadamente. Era um nível que ele não tinha antes e durante a técnica final de ambos, ele sentiu seus poderes se elevando, novamente, enquanto sentia algumas alterações em seu corpo nos cabelos e nas sobrancelhas, sendo estas fugazes. Portanto, decide treinar, se concentrando nessas sensações e de quando surtou, para alcançar a próxima transformação, a seu ver, passando a ver a missão com outros olhos.

\- Você precisa ficar na medicial machine. – Raditz fala, olhando atentamente o estado do seu irmão.

Kakarotto sai de seus pensamentos e fala:

\- Eu posso protelar um pouco. Eu vou ficar na máquina medicinal que há na nave. Não tenho tempo para ficar na minha pessoal na mansão.

\- Verdade.

Então, ele voa dali e Tights fala, colocando as mãos em frente ao tórax, unidas, olhando para o seu dono:

\- Elas estão bem, mesmo?

Raditz se aproxima e envolve a cauda na cintura dela, a puxando para si, a surpreendendo, sendo que ele fala:

\- Elas estão bem. Talvez a inconsciência seja resultado da fusão e acredito que não exibem ferimentos, pois, era uma espécie de ser lutando e...

\- Por causa disso, o dano não é transferido para elas, né? – ela completa em tom de confirmação.

Raditz consente, sorrindo de canto, para depois falar:

\- Vamos voltar. Amanhã eu irei partir, também.

\- Tem mesmo que partir? E se você não voltar?

A chikyuujin pergunta tristemente, antes que o seu cérebro processasse o que queria falar, para depois arregalar os olhos ao perceber o que perguntou, pois, em tese, deveria ficar feliz por ele se distanciar dela. Além disso, se esqueceu de chama-lo de senhor ou de mestre.

Raditz sorri e muito, pois, confessava que adorou vê-la preocupada com ele e com saudades, sendo que antes, somente a sua genitora havia demonstrado tal preocupação e saudade.

Inclusive se surpreendeu ao perceber que gostava dos humanos serem emotivos e sentimentais, considerando o fato que os saiyajins careciam disso.

Afinal, com ela, ele vivenciava muitas emoções e isso era algo diferente e prazeroso de uma forma que nunca imaginou antes.

\- Infelizmente, são ordens. Acredite, eu não queria me distanciar, também. Eu vou ficar bem. Não precisa se preocupar.

Então, a pega no colo em estilo noiva, a surpreendendo, para depois voar dali, rumo a mansão dele.

Longe dali, enquanto Kakarotto levava Hanako em estilo noiva no colo, a mesma desperta, levemente, sendo que não conseguia levantar as pálpebras por completo, conseguindo, apenas, levantá-las parcialmente, por alguns minutos, antes de voltar a inconsciência.

Nesse interim de breve consciência, ela avista do alto uma cena que faz suscitar lembranças que julgava ter superado, para depois voltar a dormir, sendo visível o rastro de lágrimas em seu rosto, pois, chorou ao ver a cena de uma chikyuujin de pernas abertas, coberta de algo branco que acreditava ser sêmen, sendo que estava morta, pois, foi jogada em cima de uma espécie de lixeira, pois havia restos quebrados de objetos.

Frente a tal visão, a sua mente mergulha nas recordações de seu passado, quando se lembra da sua mãe, pois, a posição do corpo era a mesma dela e conforme Kakarotto descia para pousar em frente a porta da mansão, Hanako começava a se mexer com os olhos fechados, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis, como se estivesse em um pesadelo, para depois começar a chorar em um pranto mudo.

Preocupado, ele sobe as escadas e entra em seu quarto, sendo que deposita Kirara na imensa cama tamanho King Size usando a sua cauda, enquanto retirava a roupa da chikyuujin para dar um banho nela, sendo que também se despiu, se surpreendendo com o fato que estava com uma fêmea nua na sua frente, sem ter qualquer desejo sexual, pela primeira vez na vida.

Depois, entra na banheira, após jogar água no seu corpo e no dela.

Então, Hanako começa a gritar e ele a sacode pelos ombros, a chamando, sendo que ela está entre as suas pernas.

Ela acorda assustada e se agarra a ele, o surpreendendo, deixando-o sem reação, pois, era algo inédito, o fato de uma escrava se atirar voluntariamente em seus braços.

Nisso, ele se recorda de algo que viu dentre raças alienígenas e decide copiar ao abraça-la de forma desajeitada, sendo que ela afunda ainda mais o rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

Então, pergunta exasperado:

\- O que houve, Hanako?

Ela nada fala e continua chorando, abraçada a ele, ainda imersa em recordações de sua mãe, sendo que ele suspira e aproxima o seu nariz da curva do pescoço dela e acaricia a marca dele na nuca dela com o dedo, fazendo as lágrimas diminuírem, com o corpo dela se retraindo, ao mesmo tempo em que diminuía o odor de medo e de tristeza, assim como o cheiro salgado de lágrimas.

Ele leva seu nariz no pescoço dela, aspirando o odor dela que era simplesmente maravilhoso, enquanto que a sua cauda envolvia possessivamente a cintura dela, retendo-a.

O saiyajin lambe a marca na nuca ao virar parcialmente a cabeça dela, lateralmente, fazendo-a arfar e fica satisfeito e igualmente aliviado ao perceber que ela sai do estado de pânico em que se encontra.

Então, ele esfrega o seu nariz na curva do rosto dela em uma carícia gentil, ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos dela se regularizando, sendo que a frequência respiratória da chikyuujin estava ficando regular, enquanto que os odores de medo e dor diminuíam, gradativamente.

Hanako não entendia como ele conseguia acalma-la, apenas roçando na sua nuca e passando o nariz pelo seu pescoço e rosto, enquanto que provocava ao tocar na nuca dela uma sensação estranha, fazendo-a prestar atenção nele, forçando-a a sair de suas lembranças, sendo que o calor dele a fazia se sentir bem, além de sentir-se segura com ele, por mais absurdo que fosse tal pensamento.

Ele acaricia levemente a sua marca, enquanto estava entregue ao odor dela, que sentia a respiração quente dele se chocar contra a sua pele, provocando arrepios prazerosos, ao mesmo tempo em que estranhava o fato de que, naquele momento, não sentia medo do seu dono e nem da aproximação do saiyajin, até que ele pergunta em um tom rouco ao apoiar o queixo no ombro dela:

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Foi algo da minha infância, quando fui tomada como escrava na Terra.

\- Como foi?

\- Por que quer saber, mestre? Sou somente a sua escrava.

\- Preciso saber o que desencadeou tal comportamento intenso, sendo que o odor que exalava era de puro medo e dor de uma forma bem intensa, me deixando desconcertado, sendo que o seu organismo estava agitado demais e consequentemente debilitado, ao ponto do ar faltar aos seus pulmões.

\- Vi algo que fez as lembranças dolorosas virem à tona... Eu contive essas lembranças e os sentimentos associados a ela por muito tempo.

\- Vocês são emotivos e sentimentais. Contê-los é impossível. Podem até conseguir conter, mas, são frágeis e igualmente dominados por sentimentos intensos sem qualquer controle por diversos motivos e acabam seguindo esses impulsos, quase sempre. Já, nós, saiyajins, só seguimos nossos impulsos quase que ferais, assim como instintivos, oriundos de nossa forma oozaru, somente em algumas situações específicas.

Ele fala, fazendo-a olhar para os seus orbes ônix, quando ergue o queixo dela com apenas um dedo, com a humana sentindo que se perdia no ônix escuro como a noite mais densa, mas, que brilhavam de uma forma diferente, que nunca viu antes.

Enquanto isso, Kakarotto via que os orbes azuis como um oceano profundo e cristalino estavam escuros, pois ainda havia o resquício de dor neles. Uma dor profunda e antiga.

\- Eu... eu...

Ela gagueja, até que ele torna a colar os corpos, dessa vez de forma mais exigente, fazendo-a tremer, com a humana não sabendo se ela de prazer ou de medo, enquanto ele aspirava seu perfume e acariciava a sua nuca com o dedo, fazendo cada vez mais, o desespero abandoná-la, ao mesmo tempo que se sentia rendida, com a cauda dele envolvendo possessivamente a sua cintura, enquanto ouvia a respiração dele, sendo que o ar quente se chocava contra a sua pele.

\- Conte-me... – ela estranha o tom de voz, pois saiu mais como uma súplica do que como uma ordem.

Então, a chikyuujin conta e enquanto fazia isso, chorava, sendo que ele torna a acariciar gentilmente com o seu nariz, a bochecha da humana e depois a nuca dela, fazendo as lágrimas dela diminuírem, com a humana sentindo que a dor lhe abandonava, novamente.

A ryuusou estava confusa e não conseguia compreender como ele fazia isso e que era semelhante ao que Tights contou a ela sobre o que Raditz fez e os efeitos nela.

Hanako sente o seu dono afagando o seu cabelo em uma carícia suave, sendo que ele nunca fez isso, enquanto que ela sentia-se cansada, devido ao que aconteceu e o sono a tomava, novamente, sendo que o seu cérebro não havia processado, ainda, o fato de que ela estava nua, grudada nele como se fosse uma segunda roupa, sendo que Kakarotto percebeu isso e acabou ficando um pouco decepcionado, pois, confessava que acharia divertido vê-la bufar de raiva devido a forma que estavam e que com certeza, lutaria para se afastar dele, enquanto que iria corar e muito.

O saiyajin acreditava que o desgaste da fusão, juntamente com o stress emocional que ela sofreu a debilitou e a fez ficar sonolenta.

Ela permitiu ser levada no colo em estilo noiva, sendo que ainda estava no limiar da consciência, enquanto mantinha uma mão no ombro dele.

Kakarotto a seca com uma toalha macia e felpuda ao coloca-la em seu colo, para depois depositá-la na cama, secando-se também, para depois deitar, ajeitando-a em cima dele, sendo que ela o abraça em seu sonho ao dormir, sentindo-se confortada como nunca esteve antes, assim como se sentia estranhamente segura, sendo algo muito estranho em relação a ele, já que era o seu dono e um saiyajin.

Já, Kakarotto, afunda o seu nariz na curva do pescoço dela e inspira o seu perfume que era sedutor e inebriante, sendo que sentia a maciez dos cabelos dela e a pele que era acetinada ao toque.

Ao se lembrar do que aconteceu, confessava que ficou desesperado, de uma forma desconcertante, ao ver o estado de pânico que ela ficou e ao saber da história com a narração dos detalhes e o fato que a humana que viu no lixo lembrava e muito a sua mãe, inclusive a posição em que se encontrava.

Portanto, a reação dela não foi exagerada, uma vez que era uma humana.

Porém, isso mostrou que quando o arquivo falou que eles eram demasiadamente emotivos e sentimentais, não estavam exagerando. Ele havia tido mais uma comprovação da veracidade de tal informação.

Kakarotto ajeita com a sua cauda a nekomata, colocando-a no lado de Hanako, enquanto apoiava a cabeça da humana e parte do tórax da mesma em seu tórax talhado de músculos, sendo que uma das pernas dela estava dobrada em cima da dele, que usava a sua cauda para cobrir eles.

O saiyajin inspira novamente o odor dela, achando demasiadamente estranho, o fato que o odor da chikyuujin, parecia, de uma forma sutil, diferente, embora não compreendesse o motivo dessa alteração quase que imperceptível.

Enquanto isso ignorava estoicamente o sentimento de culpa que queria surgir nele, ao se lembrar de que iria levar Kirara com ele, para que Hanako não fugisse em sua ausência, pois, ela tinha poder para fugir.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Kakarotto percebe que a nekomata foi a primeira a acordar, sendo que espreguiça o seu corpo, para depois ir até o rosto de Hanako, aproximando seu focinho do rosto dela, passando a ronronar fortemente, sendo que a humana não desperta.

\- Esqueça... Não vai conseguir despertá-la. Ela passou um forte stress emocional ontem, que a fez entrar ainda mais na inconsciência. Como você apenas se fundiu e é de uma raça, aparentemente, mais resistente, despertou antes dela.

Kirara fica surpresa ao ver que o saiyajin acordou, sendo que os seus olhos ficaram arregalados ao ver a posição de sua amiga, que apesar de totalmente coberta, dava para perceber que estava nua e isso a fez corar e virar o rosto.

Ao ouvir o leve riso do saiyajin, ela sentiu uma vontade intensa de estraçalhar a garganta dele com as suas presas afiadas e tal intenção assassina não passou despercebido para Kakarotto, que riu ainda mais.

"Seu bastardo imbecil!"

A terceira princesa do reino das nekomatas o xinga em pensamento, ciente do fato que não podia ler os seus pensamentos, sendo que fica surpresa ao perceber que ele acariciava os cabelos de Hanako de forma carinhosa, apesar de ser um saiyajin.

Frente a tal visão, ela pisca várias vezes, enquanto tentava assimilar o fato de que não era uma peça da mente dela e que de fato, um saiyajin estava dando carinho, ainda mais para alguém de uma raça inferior ao ver deles e que para agravar, era escrava dele.

Kakarotto notou que a nekomata, enfim, percebeu que ele afagava os cabelos macios da chikyuujin, sendo que percebeu que não se incomodava, se o vissem dando carinho a uma inferior, enquanto que sempre se surpreendia ao constatar que eles eram extremamente macios, se comparado com os das fêmeas saiyajins, embora que ouviu uma vez de Raditz, que o cabelo da mãe deles, segundo o pai deles, era diferente das outras, pois, era macio.

Ele torce o rosto frente ao simples fato de lembrar-se de uma conversa envolvendo a sua mãe, sendo que somente a viu uma vez e conforme criticava a si mesmo por isso, se recorda do fato que tinha que partir e que precisava levar a nekomata consigo.

Kakarotto aspira o sedutor perfume da chikyuujin uma ultima vez, assim como detém as carícias nos cabelos dela e pele acetinada da mesma com o dorso da sua mão em um dos braços dela, sendo que ficou surpreso e imensamente satisfeito ao ter uma dificuldade considerável em tira-la delicadamente e o mais gentil que conseguisse de cima do seu tórax, pois, ela o abraçava fortemente e possessivamente, se lamuriando no sono em gemidos inaudíveis para os humanos, mas, não para os saiyajins, esfregando ainda mais a cabeça no tórax dele, por não estar disposta a perder um travesseiro maravilhoso, com o guerreiro controlando o seu riso ao saber que ela fazia tudo aquilo ainda dormindo, enquanto que Kirara estava estarrecida pelo comportamento inconsciente de sua amiga.

Com muito custo, consegue se separar de Hanako sem a humana acordar, embora ouvisse um leve resmungo, quando inconscientemente, a humana afagou com as mãos o seu lado na cama, sentindo a ausência dele, enquanto que uma de suas pernas, que estava momentos, antes, apoiada e dobrada em sua cintura, estava sendo depositada delicadamente nos lençóis de seda, para depois ele voltar a cobri-la, sendo que fala em um sussurro baixo, antes que a sua mente processasse o que ele ia fazer:

– Eu sinto muito.

Ele percebe que não ficou com raiva ao fazer isso, pois, havia uma sensação de culpa que apesar de ínfima, bloqueava qualquer sensação de raiva que pudesse ter por ter se desculpado com uma fêmea de uma raça inferior e que, ainda por cima, era sua escrava, enquanto que Kirara não compreendia o motivo dele pedir desculpas, ficando estarrecida ao saber que um saiyajin era capaz de fazer isso, ainda mais com uma escrava.

Assim que consegue se levantar, ele fala a nekomata:

\- Vamos.

Kirara olha dele para Hanako, enquanto que o saiyajin se trocava, sendo que ela percebia pela primeira vez, que ele também estava nu e ao vê-lo como veio ao mundo, sendo que olhou embaixo da cintura dele, arregalou os olhos ao ver o tamanho, passou a corar em três tons carmesins, antes de vira o focinho, sendo que rosnou ao ouvir o riso dele.

\- Apesar de não ter uma forma humana, cora muito facilmente. Acho isso interessante.

"Eu sinto vergonha como qualquer outra pessoa, seu anormal! Só pode ser anormal, com uma coisa monstruosa dessas!"

Ela exclama em pensamento, revoltada, rosnando ainda mais, sendo que tinha medo que um dia ele resolvesse tirar a virgindade de sua amiga com aquilo que era monstruoso a seu ver, sendo que nunca imaginou que algo assim existia, enquanto questionava a si mesmo se era um tamanho e grossura comum, até que se amaldiçoa em pensamento por essa curiosidade inapropriada para uma princesa, enquanto sentia calafrios de medo, ao simples pensamento dele usar em sua amiga.

Se isso acontecesse, temia perder o controle, sem se importar com as consequências ao usar uma técnica própria da família real que era considerado um tabu, embora fosse altamente destrutivo.

Kakarotto ri ainda mais, conforme se trocava, adorando ver a nekomata bufar, possessa, enquanto estava constrangida, com o rubor visível dentre os seus pelos no focinho.

Após se trocar, ele fala:

\- Já estou trocado. Pode olhar.

Ela abre parcialmente um olho para confirmar o que ele falou e após se certificar que estava devidamente trajado com a roupa colante e indumentária, abre ambos os olhos e se vira para ele, se surpreendendo ao vê-lo colocar uma capa em torno dele, que fala:

\- Eu vou partir em uma viagem por vários meses e você irá comigo. Hanako ficará em Bejiita.

A nekomata fica estarrecida, sendo que depois rosna, pois, não apreciava a ideia de se afastar de sua amiga e apesar de saber que haveria uma maneira de se verem, temia não ter essa chance, se ele não a deixasse sozinha.

\- Por acaso, quer que eu puna a sua amiga por causa de sua desobediência? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

Claro que não poderia puni-la em decorrência da promessa que fez ao seu genitor e nem apreciava a ideia de feri-la. Na verdade, não conseguira puni-la e esperava que ela nunca desconfiasse desse fato, assim como a nekomata, para garantir que iriam obedecê-lo.

Ele sorri satisfeito ao ver que ela acreditava no que disse, ao deixar pendente a sua cabeça, parando de rosnar, enquanto pulava no chão, começando a segui-lo, obedientemente, sendo que quando ele fecha a porta do quarto, Kirara olha para a porta, para depois voltar a segui-lo.

\- Você irá esperar na sala, enquanto seleciono algumas escravas para que possa me divertir na viagem, assim como vou pegar alguns dos meus "brinquedos"

Kirara sentia muita pena das escravas, enquanto subia no espaçoso e confortável sofá, no caso, no encosto, enquanto observava ele entrando no porão, sendo que conversou com a escrava responsável pelas escravas sexuais, depois de conversar com a escrava responsável pelas demais escravas domésticas.

Após meia hora, ele trazia por guias luminosas que surgiram das coleiras, algumas escravas, não sendo nenhuma delas as ryuushirojins, percebendo que cada uma delas carregava uma espécie de sacola estranha, suspeitando que havia as "ferramentas doentias" que ele usava e que chamava de "brinquedo", sendo que as condenava a segurarem os objetos que ele iria usar nelas e isso era revoltante para ela, que sentia uma vontade quase que incontrolável de rasgar a garganta dele e o fato dele separá-la de Hanako, não ajudava em relação a sua ira e sim, apenas a estimulava.


	63. Shouga

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto parte de Bejiita e Kirara descobre que...

Então, a nekomata decide...

Hanako estranha o fato de...

**Capítulo 63 - Shouga**

Kakarotto sai e faz um sinal para segui-lo, sendo que ela olhou a mansão atrás de si, antes de se afastar.

Então, o saiyajin fala ao alcançarem a rua:

\- Se transforme para leva-las no lombo.

Ela estreita os olhos para ele, para depois suspirar, se transformando e assustando os transeuntes, enquanto Kakarotto sorria satisfeito ao ver no rosto dos demais um misto de medo e inveja.

O saiyajin ordena que as suas escravas subam e assim fazem, sendo que estavam quase nuas, pois, usavam roupas minúsculas que mal cobriam a sua intimidade e seios. Ele tomou o devido cuidado de prendê-las, de modo que não conseguiriam se suicidar, caso tentassem saltar do lombo da nekomata em direção ao solo.

Então, ela voa em direção ao hangar principal de Bejiita, seguindo Kakarotto, enquanto imaginava várias maneiras de trucida-lo com as suas presas e garras, se deleitando com cada uma das visões extremamente aprazíveis a ela.

Após chegarem ao hangar, Kakarotto conversa com alguns saiyajins, pegando uma prancheta holográfica para confirmar alguns dados, com Kirara percebendo que eles tinham medo dele.

Após confirmar algumas coisas, ele ordena que ela e as outras subam e assim fazem.

Na nave, ele se vira para a nekomata e fala:

\- Você ficará comigo. Elas ficarão na cela até que eu precise de alguma diversão.

Ele abre a porta do quarto e a nekomata entra, sendo que lançava um olhar mortal para ele que apenas sorria, sendo que fala:

\- Se eu morrer, Hanako será vendida para outro dono que pode não ser gentil como eu sou. Saiba disso. Portanto, é melhor eu estar vivo.

Ela fica boquiaberta, para depois rosnar e entrar, com ele fechando a porta, enquanto ria, sendo que havia feito um testamento para passar a propriedade dela para o seu genitor, caso ele morresse, pois, sabia que ela não sofreria nada com ele. A propriedade da Kirara, também seria passada a Bardock, caso ele falecesse. Com certeza, ele nunca as mandaria a centros para quebrar o espirito e a mente de um escravo para torna-lo meramente um objeto, totalmente submisso e obediente, cuja única função seria agradar o mestre de todas as formas possíveis, inclusive sexualmente.

Ele preferia que ela acreditasse nisso, para ajudar a mantê-la sobre controle, pois, não queria feri-la, tanto pela promessa, como pelo fato que sabia que Hanako ficaria triste e já bastava o seu ato.

Ele suspira aborrecido por ter tanta consideração com uma raça inferior, ainda mais uma escrava, sendo que não podia impedir tal sensação e isso o aborrecia, exacerbadamente.

Após a nave partir, ele coloca no piloto automático e abre a porta do seu quarto, surpreendendo Kirara, para depois falar:

\- Vou ficar na Medical machine. Há duas escravas que servem a nave e que cuidarão de suas necessidades e delas. Porém, há sempre o risco de uma delas fugir. Se uma delas conseguir chegar à ponte de comando ali – ele aponta para uma sala – tentarão tomar o controle da nave. Saiba que as naves são rastreadas. Além disso, poderão encontrar uma forma de me matar na medical machine e se eu morrer, já sabe o destino de sua amiga e o seu. Sim, ela é forte, mas, sabia que contra vários super saiyajins, seria complicado, Além disso, nunca as deixariam se fundir e saiba que há certos dispositivos que podem ser usados para contenção. Há também centros de treinamento que destroem a mente e o espirito de um escravo para condicioná-lo. Ela seria quebrada, já que é fácil quebrar um humano e se tornaria um mero objeto para ser usado, sem qualquer capacidade de pensar por si mesma. Somente terá o desejo de agradar o dono, que é incutido fortemente em sua mente. O mesmo vale para você. Logo, acredito que não é do seu interesse deixar as escravas livres.

Ele sorri ao vê-la ficar boquiaberta, para depois falar, dando de ombros:

\- Não quero isso para ela e nem para você. Ela não seria mais guerreira. Seria apenas algo. Um objeto para me satisfazer e que somente pensaria em satisfazer o seu dono e nada mais. Ou seja. Perderia a sua essência. Seria apenas uma boneca. Prefiro vocês como são. Por isso, acredito que não saiba os piores destinos que podem ter em Bejiita. Saiba que escravos submissos e extremamente obedientes, focados exclusivamente no prazer dos donos, após serem quebrados de forma irreparável para serem condicionados é a preferência da maioria esmagadora dos saiyajins. Portanto, vocês, nas mãos de outros, teriam grandes chances de passarem por isso. Bem, era isso que queria falar. Já avisei as escravas da nave. Eu vou ficar em uma das máquinas medicinais.

Após a nekomata se recuperar da descoberta, sendo que ficou chocada, olha para os lados no corredor, arqueando o cenho.

\- A função delas é ficarem invisíveis e normalmente, os saiyajins não tentam usá-las para o prazer. É raro alguém fazer isso, pois, elas têm que cuidar da limpeza da nave. Para a segurança delas, sendo algo praticado por elas, essas escravas evitam ficarem visíveis para não tentar um saiyajin. Você vai vê-las quando vierem trazer a comida para vocês.

Nisso, ele sai em direção a ala médica e após alguns minutos, sentindo que o ki dele baixava e que estava longe dali, ela entra no quarto e fica em um canto oculto. Após rastrear pelo ki todos que estavam na nave, tanto as escravas sexuais em uma ala e as duas escravas da nave em outra, bem longe dali, ela se concentra, começando a entoar um canto baixo, até que uma de suas patas brilha e ela movimenta a pata em forma de um círculo na sua frente, para em seguida falar:

\- Portal para o reino das nekomatas, abra. Portal do palácio abra. Shouga (生姜), venha.

Primeiro abre um portal, depois outro, menor, sendo que revela uma espécie de sala.

Um pontinho vem saltando, sendo que no fundo, ela vê uma de suas irmãs na forma humanoide que acena com a cabeça, antes de voltar a ler um livro, deitada em um sofá requintado.

Então, ela fecha o portal.

Uma pulga bípede com mais duas patas, usando uma roupa simples, em forma de um quimono se curva para Kirara, para depois falar:

\- Shouga a seus serviços, minha princesa. Estava preocupada com a senhorita.

\- Eu sei. Mesmo sendo a minha serva pessoal, a deixei no palácio. Não podia arrisca-la nesse universo primitivo.

\- Com certeza, é muito primitivo e...

A pulga para de falar ao ver a coleira na princesa e põe-se a chorar, pulando até o metal, sendo que fala dentre lágrimas:

\- O que aconteceu, senhorita? Que horror! É algo abominável!

\- Minha amiga ryuusou tem uma. Como você sabe, eu escolhi ser parceira de uma ryuusou. Aconteceram algumas coisas e acabei tendo que suar a coleira. Por isso, não apareço ultimamente no palácio. É uma vergonha usar algo assim.

\- Ô... hime-sama! Que horror! – ela exclama desesperada como se fosse ela que estivesse usando.

\- Quero pedir para que conversemos mentalmente. Ninguém sabe que eu consigo falar e assim será.

Shouga concorda com a cabeça e elas passam a conversar mentalmente, sendo que ela acaba sugando um pouco de sangue da princesa, até que ela coça com uma das patas.

"Desculpe, eu estava com fome. Não me alimento já faz uma semana."

"Eu também peço desculpas. Eu esqueci que pelo pacto que fizemos, você somente pode se alimentar do meu sangue".

"Posso ficar com a senhorita? Sou pequena, Kirara hime-sama."

A nekomata suspira e concorda.

"Precisa que faça algo pela senhorita?"

"Só se precisar deter algumas escravas".

"Coitadas... quem?"

"Escravas sexuais do dono da minha amiga e... meu." – ela fala mentalmente a ultima palavra com nojo.

Após Shouga xingar Kakarotto de inúmeros adjetivos, sendo que Kirara ficou com os olhos esbugalhados ao descobrir que alguns adjetivos de fato, existiam, a pulga se acalma e fala:

"É uma vida tão triste... Ainda mais o que elas são."

Kirara explica o que aconteceu nos últimos dias, deixando Shouga surpresa, para depois falar:

"Teria algum jeito de usar um dos seus venenos nelas? Tipo, de ação lenta que demore vários meses, variando de indivíduo para individuo? Não pode deixar rastros. Precisa parecer que elas foram acometidas por doenças. Se elas morrerem ao mesmo tempo, vai levantar suspeita."

"Hum... eu tenho alguns venenos, que absorvi de vários seres. Afinal, não é qualquer pulga que pode servir um membro de uma família real ou de algum nobre. Eu precisei mostrar o meu valor quando servi a sua honorável avô, que antes de morrer, pediu para que eu fosse a sua serva pessoal."

"Excelente... Ao mesmo tempo em que as liberto de uma vida de sofrimento e humilhação, pois, ele é um sádico extremista bastardo, eu me vingo de certa forma".

"Um excelente plano, minha princesa".

"Tem duas escravas que andam livres pela nave. Fique com uma delas. Mais especificamente com aquela que não vai trazer comida para mim. Provavelmente vai alimentá-las. Você vai pica-las e depois tem que voltar. Tem que ser rápido. Você consegue?"

"Sim, Kirara hime-sama".

"Ótimo. Depois volte para cá, que eu vou dar outra missão para você."

"Quer que eu pique o bastardo? Mesmo sendo um saiyajin, talvez possa detê-lo."

A nekomata conta o que descobriu e sobre o perigo que Hanako e ela teriam, alarmando assim a pulga que compreendeu que não podia fazer nada.

Novamente ela profere inúmeros palavrões mentais para ele, surpreendo Kirara, para depois se acalmar, passando a se esconder no pelo dela, mas, não sem antes falar:

"Posso fazê-lo passar mal na viagem, para evitar que ele abuse das pobres coitadas, ao mesmo tempo em que vingo a senhorita e a sua amiga?"

"Sim. Você fará na volta. É uma excelente ideia. Preferencialmente, não o deixe sair do banheiro." - Kirara sorri e ri malignamente, mentalmente, com a pulga se juntando a ela.

Após alguns minutos, uma das escravas aparece com comida para ela e põe no chão, com a nekomata rosnando, por colocar um mísero pote no chão com comida e outro com água, para depois a escrava se retirar.

A pulga salta até a outra que tinha várias travessas e assim, é colocado o plano delas em prática.

Em Bejiita, Hanako acorda e se lembra de tudo o que ocorreu, enquanto processava o fato de que ele a confortou e isso era algo demasiadamente estranho, pois, era um saiyajin.

Então, ela percebe que estava nua e cora intensamente, para depois cobrir-se com o lençol. Inicialmente, achou que ele fez algo, abusando dela, mas, notou que não. De fato, ela dormiu nua com ele, que não tentou se aproveitar da situação como seria o esperado, como se respeitasse o estado em que ela estava, além de tê-la confortado, desde que estavam na banheira.

Claro que ela estava julgando que estava imaginando coisas que não existiam.

Rapidamente, ela sai da cama e procura uma roupa, colocando um dos vestidos compridos e de mangas que cobriam todo o seu corpo do pescoço para baixo. Ela não gostava de joias e nem de nada chamativo. Preferia andar sem muitos apetrechos, por isso não tocou na caixa repleta de joias ou na maquiagem.

Então, saiu do quarto, pois, estava com fome e se deparou com duas escravas esperando de pé atrás da porta, percebendo que elas estavam esperando ela sair.

\- Eu peço desculpas por ter demorado em sair.

Ela nota que elas olhavam de cima para baixo, para depois ver um semblante de raiva, enquanto que elas entravam com os equipamentos de limpeza, notando o quanto os vestidos eram curtos, mostravam muita coisa do corpo delas, pois, mal chegavam a metade dos seios e mal cobriam os glúteos delas. Eram roupas extremamente indecentes, sendo o esperado, considerando o fato que o dono dela era um "bastardo pervertido", conforme se referia a ele mentalmente.

Ela suspira e decide não condena-las, pois, de fato, era normal elas sentirem raiva.

Hanako vai até o quarto da sua amiga e nota que ela não estava lá e fica preocupada.

Então, outra escrava se aproxima, usando roupas sensuais, mas, mais discretas do que as outras e ela identifica como sendo uma responsável pelos escravos.

Antes que pudesse perguntar, a mesma fala em um tom neutro:

\- O nosso dono teve que partir em uma missão e levou o animal com ele. Você estava dormindo. Ele vai voltar em cinco meses.

Hanako começa a chorar, ao imaginar que estaria afastada de sua amiga, embora pudessem se encontrar. Claro, que dependeria dela conseguir ficar afastada do mestre delas.

\- Daqui à uma hora, virá uma médica para examinar a todos, sendo que irá examinar você primeiro. Recomendo que tome o café da manhã que está na mesa. Você tem autorização do nosso dono para sentar-se à mesa na ausência dele.

Nisso, ela se afasta para supervisionar as outras escravas.

Hanako se acalma ao se lembrar de que havia um jeito delas se encontrarem, embora duvidasse que fosse com frequência.

Enquanto pensava nisso, após conter as suas lágrimas, ela desce e como aconteceu no andar de cima, as escravas a olhavam com a raiva velada nos olhos.

Ignorando os olhares, ela senta e põe-se a comer.

Algumas horas depois, uma médica alienígena chega com equipamentos e uma auxiliar. Hanako é a primeira ser examinada.

Ela tira uma gota de sangue dela para análise e passa uma máquina em seu corpo dos pés a cabeça, assim como coloca alguns equipamentos em seu corpo, surgindo vários dados na tela, sendo que a humana estava corada, pois, teve que ficar somente de roupas íntimas, enquanto que agradecia que era uma mulher e não um homem.

Hanako nota que ela olha estarrecia para alguns dados que pipocaram em uma espécie de monitor holográfico, sendo que não entendeu a linguagem alienígena, para depois sentir uma picada no abdômen, quando ela coloca uma máquina estranha em seu ventre, sendo que suspira.

Então, pergunta:

\- Tem algo de errado comigo?

A alienígena a ignora, enquanto colhia mais dados. Hanako tenta perguntar mais coisas e em um determinado momento, a alienígena suspira e fala em um tom irritado:

\- Pelo visto não foi treinada... Nós não respondemos as perguntas de inferiores. Os dados só dizem respeito ao seu dono. Coloque-se no seu lugar, escrava. – ela fala asperamente, sem olha-la.

Hanako fica sentida, mas, se recorda que de fato, eles não eram obrigados a responder a um inferior. Ela havia se esquecido do que tinha visto em Ryuushiro e por isso, não insiste mais.

A médica fala algo à supervisora que consente com a cabeça, para depois olhar para a chikyuujin:

\- Seu exame já terminou. Saia da sala para que outra escrava possa entrar.

Ela sai da sala, sendo que achava estranho o fato dela se fixar em seu ventre, pois, tinha a sua virgindade intacta, Logo, não haveria qualquer problema, relacionado a uma provável compatibilidade com os saiyajins. Inclusive, orava para que não houvesse, pois, não queira dar a luz a um filho ou filha que já nasceria escravo. Era uma visão perturbadora demais a seu ver e nenhuma criança merecia tal destino.

Seis dias depois, no Castelo real, o rei sai da medical machine e sua cauda se contorce de raiva na cintura, enquanto se trocava.

Enquanto colocava a sua indumentária, ele havia sido informado dos acontecimentos durante a sua ausência e havia ficado surpreso por uma fêmea chikyuujin, usando uma fusão, pudesse lutar de forma incrível, sendo que já ouviu falar da fusão que algumas raças tinham, embora nunca tenha visto pessoalmente. Mas, sabia que tinha requisitos e que os poderes aumentavam.

Não soube do real aumento de poder de Kakarotto, pois, não existia scouters capazes de resistir ao poder acima de um super saiyajin e Nappa não estava no planeta, já que tiveram alguns problemas em um setor longe de Bejiita e ele foi resolver a situação. O general do planeta na ausência dele, sendo que era um substituto, já que Bardock estava fora do planeta, tinha autonomia para dar ordens no lugar do rei.

Ele também foi informado que a batalha entre as saiyajins de Elite já havia começado e que dali a meia hora teria o confronto final, onde a vencedora seria nomeada imperatriz, sendo apta a dar crias poderosas ao monarca.

\- As que sobraram são bonitas, ao menos?

\- Sim.

\- Elas sabem que tenho um harém e que não pretendo me desfazer das minhas escravas sexuais?

\- Sim. Elas aceitam dividir o senhor com as escravas, já que na visão delas, elas só o satisfazem sexualmente e quem usa uma coroa e detém poder e riqueza será a imperatriz. Elas estão ansiosas para darem uma cria digna para o senhor.

\- Excelente. Espero que a que vencer, seja uma boa puta na cama.

\- Elas sabem que tem que agradar o senhor em todos os requisitos. – o kaulek dele fala, sendo que era outro saiyajin, já que Nappa se tornou comandante de um esquadrão.

\- Ótimo.

\- Mais tarde, teremos a apresentação de dois escravos cientistas chikyuujins.

Ele se lembra da escrava de cabelos azuis que povoava a sua mente nos vários dias que esteve na máquina e se questionava como ela era na cama. Confessava que queria prova-la, apesar de ser contra os seus princípios tomar uma escrava cientista, como uma escrava sexual, sem deixar de ser cientista acumulando duas classificações.

Afinal, não era algo do seu feitio.

Porém, considerando o fato que povoava a sua mente desde que os seus olhos se encontraram, ele poderia encontrar uma forma de unir ambas as categorias de certa forma ou então, mantê-la escrava cientista, somente se deitando com ela, ás vezes, sendo essa uma opção mais viável, do que dar duas categorias para ela.

Então, sorri ao descobrir uma forma de unir o útil ao agradável.

\- Meu imperador?

O kaulek dele pergunta ao ver um sorriso extremamente malicioso surgir na face do soberano, enquanto ele olhava para um canto qualquer.

Ele suspira, para depois olhar para seu kaulek, falando asperamente:

\- Não é nada. Vamos. Estou ansioso para conhecer a futura imperatriz.

Após algumas horas, Vegeta estava sentado no trono, sendo que a futura imperatriz estava na medical machine. Quando ela saísse, seria feito o anúncio real, assim como a coroação dela como imperatriz, para depois ela se dedicar a dar uma cria para ele, pois, essa é a função da esposa do imperador.

No laboratório, Bulma e seu pai reuniam os projetos e o dispositivo que iria transmitir em 3D os seus gráficos e plantas, sendo que haviam construídos protótipos para uma demonstração prática, graças ao tempo adicional de sete dias.

O que ela não percebeu é que o seu pai acionou um pequeno robô escondido em seu jaleco e o colocou no chão, enquanto sorria vitorioso, sendo que havia vários pequenos robôs dentro do grande, enquanto que ficava agradecido por ninguém ter notado, assim como por sua filha não ter percebido o seu plano.

\- Vamos, tou-chan?

A voz de sua filha, o tira de seus pensamentos, com eles levando os protótipos por controle remoto, até a sala destinada à apresentação dos inventos, sendo que ele havia ficado responsável por explicar, já que a sua filha tinha pavor de homens e a fama do imperador de ser implacável e perverso com as escravas sexuais, não ajudava no medo de Bulma, que estava aterrorizada que ele quisesse algo com ela.

Inclusive, tinha tido pesadelos durante toda a semana e não contou ao seu pai, para não entristecê-lo. Ela temia demasiadamente esse destino, pois, era exótica com os seus cabelos azuis, assim como os olhos, acabando por chamar demasiada atenção, enquanto desejava ter cabelos negros ou castanhos, assim como orbes castanhos, para evitar chamar a atenção sobre si.


	64. O medo de Bulma

**Notas da Autora**

Para desespero de Bulma, era acaba...

Hanako se surpreende, quando...

**Capítulo 64 - O medo de Bulma**

Após meia hora, o senhor Brief havia deixado os saiyajins fascinados pelo nível de tecnologia que apresentou, que seriam muito uteis para eles, assim como o aprimoramento de inventos. Bulma estava um pouco mais atrás, colada na parede, cuidando da apresentação dos projetos que fizeram não ousando olhar para os saiyajins, enquanto que sentia que era observada, sendo algo que a fazia ficar apavorada.

Portanto, o odor de medo dela impregnava o ambiente.

Porém, os saiyajins estavam tão maravilhados com os inventos e a explicação fácil do Brief, que não se dedicaram a identificar tal odor, ao contrário de Vegeta, que cogitava a hipótese dela ter sido estuprada antes, justificando assim o odor de medo que exalava e a simples menção de outro macho a tocando nela, o enfurecia, demasiadamente. Iria querer saber se era um escravo, apenas para tortura-lo, enquanto a sua cauda se contorcia na cintura.

Ele rosnou algumas vezes, enviando intenções assassinas para alguns saiyajins que ousaram olhar para a jovem com cobiça nos olhos, para que eles entendessem a quem ela pertencia.

Apesar de prestar atenção exclusivamente nela, Vegeta ouvia atentamente a explicação e concordava que eles eram gênios incríveis e que mereciam estar em laboratórios diferenciados e frente a essa visão, teve uma ideia que poderia agradá-lo.

Após terminarem a apresentação, ele fala:

\- Vocês ganharam o direito de terem um laboratório só para vocês. Seus inventos mostraram um conhecimento exacerbado da ciência, inclusive engenharia avançada, assim como uma considerável capacidade de compreender as nossas reais necessidades.

\- Muito obrigado, mestre. – o senhor Brief se curva, seguido dela.

Vegeta se aproxima do supervisor dos escravos e fala algo para ele, que consente com a cabeça.

\- Vocês tem o dia de folga e serão levados para as suas celas. Amanhã, irão ganhar novos aposentos particulares e o laboratório de vocês estará totalmente equipado.

Nisso, ele se levanta e sai, olhando para a humana uma última vez, desejando ver os orbes azuis como o oceano, quando os olhares de ambos se conectaram, quando ele a protegia de entulhos, assim como o pai dela, no hangar, assim que chegaram ao planeta.

De certa forma, os olhos azuis aplacavam o seu sangue, achando estranho, enquanto que no íntimo detestava a influência de uma inferior nele.

Ele sai do local com a sua capa esvoaçando atrás dele em direção a um quarto que era destinado a ter relações com as suas escravas sexuais, sendo que retira a armadura e fica só de roupa colante, servindo de uma bebida, até que a chikyuujin, fosse trazida até ele.

Na sua cela, Bulma estava pensativa, sendo que havia percebido o olhar do imperador para si, algo que a aterrorizou mais do que tudo, sendo que evitou chorar na frente do seu pai para não angustia-lo mais do que ele já se angustiava, com ele sabendo que não poderia fazer nada.

O responsável pelos escravos entra e ela se encolhe contra a parede tremendo, com medo que ele fizesse algo, mas, ele, meramente, se aproximar dela, puxando uma corrente luminosa da coleira dela.

Resignada, ela o segue, pois, sabia que seria pior se não obedecesse, sendo que não tinha escolha e passa a segui-lo cabisbaixa, enquanto os piores pensamentos passavam em sua mente, com ela exalando o mais puro terror, enquanto sentia que podia desmaiar a qualquer momento pelo forte pavor que sentia.

Estava tão imersa em pensamentos desesperadores, que não se importava para onde estava sendo levada, pois, sabia que não havia escolha.

Ele abre a porta e ela entra, com a corrente luminosa voltando a se encolher dentro do dispositivo da coleira, com o supervisor saindo em seguida, com a porta sendo fechada, sendo que se limita a ficar parada, não desejando ver nada, sendo que imaginava, pelo pouco que viu de relance, que tal requinte devia ser algum nobre ou do próprio imperador, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais aterrorizada, sabendo que esse dia chegaria em algum momento por causa de sua aparência exótica que tanto odiava, pois, a seu ver, se tivesse uma aparência comum, nunca teria chamado a atenção para si.

Ela ouve alguém se aproximando e identifica parte da roupa real, não ousando olhar para cima, enquanto era como uma folha tremulante ao vento, sentindo que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento, enquanto lutava contra a vertigem provocada pelo pavor.

Sente seu queixo sendo erguido firmemente, forçando-a a olhar para o imperador, que via o mais puro terror nos orbes azuis.

Normalmente, ele adoraria ver tal olhar em suas escravas sexuais, mas, Bulma não era qualquer escrava e se surpreendia ao perceber que se lembrava do nome dela, decidindo não demonstrar, enquanto a sua cauda se contorcia na cintura, por não jogar ela na cama e se saciar do corpo que preencheu, implacavelmente, a sua mente por vários dias.

Antes de ter relações com ela, precisava se certificar de algo. Era uma necessidade dele.

\- Por acaso foi estuprada por um ryuushirojin?

\- Não, mestre.

\- Por que o pavor?

\- Testemunhei o estupro brutal de vários ryuushirojins em minha mãe. Fizeram-me assistir. Não me tocaram, mas, fui obrigada a assistir tudo, como forma de punição por minha rebeldia e desobediência, após as demais punições falharem.

Rapidamente, suprime e o desejo de descobrir quem eram e se eram escravos, adoraria torturá-los. Como era um pensamento vergonhoso, ele procurava suprimir.

Afinal, ela era somente a sua escrava e nada mais.

\- É virgem?

\- Sim. – ela responde aumentando o seu tremor.

Ele solta o queixo e vai até uma espécie de máquina com senha, sendo que após digitar, surge um copo de dentro da máquina e ele fala:

\- Beba tudo.

Obedientemente, ela vai até a máquina e pega o copo para beber, percebendo que era amargo e que devia ser uma bebida alcóolica.

\- Nem perguntou o que era. Não me lembro de pedir a você para agir como uma múmia.

\- O senhor mandou esta Bulma tomar e eu tomei. Sou só uma escrava. Somente cumpro ordens, mestre.

\- Sério? Irá cumprir todas as minhas ordens?

\- Sim, mestre.

\- Se eu mandar ficar nua e de quatro na minha cama, faria isso?

Ela tremia e muito, sendo que fala:

\- Sim, mestre.

Mesmo o álcool não a fazia ficar mais solta, com Vegeta ficando surpreso, pois, era uma bebida forte.

Claro que não queria ela bêbada, pois, apreciava ter a fêmea consciente.

\- Duvido. Ainda mais que é virgem.

Ela começa a se despir e ele a manda parar, falando:

\- Eu que vou tirar a sua roupa e se relaxar com essa bebida, será excelente. Dependendo de seu comportamento, posso ser um amante generoso. Eu somente sou brutal com as outras, porque elas me irritam. Claro que você me irrita com esse comportamento, mas, não da forma que me faz ficar com raiva. Sua submissão total me irrita, mas, não conseguiria agir com você como ajo com as outras.

Ele segura o pescoço dela e a beija, sendo que ela não corresponde, mas, não faz qualquer resistência, enquanto orava para que terminasse logo, enquanto amaldiçoava a sua aparência, pois, o seu estupro era por causa de sua aparência exótica, que ela odiava mais do que tudo. Daria a sua alma para ter uma aparência comum e de quebra, ser bem feia, se possível.

Após horas, Vegeta para, sendo que ela dormia, enquanto que ele confessava que a experiência sexual era vibrante com a chikyuujin, ao mesmo tempo em que precisava controlar a sua força, enquanto ficava surpreso por ter sido tão gentil, não sendo bruto com ela em nenhum momento, enquanto respeitava seus limites, sendo que tais atos o deixavam extremamente confuso e irado, ainda mais quando a sua cauda enrolou na cintura dela.

Porém, mesmo sendo excelente o sexo com ela, de uma forma que nunca havia experimentado antes, o fato dela, ser extremamente obediente e igualmente submissa, o irritava, sendo que não compreendia porque queria uma escrava rebelde, já que normalmente, fazia questão de serem submissas e frente a esse pensamento, ele sentia mais ódio ainda dos ryuushirojins que haviam suprimido brutalmente o lado rebelde dela.

Ele pega alguns fios dos cabelos dela e sente a maciez, concordando que os humanos tinham cabelos e pele macia de uma forma que nenhuma outra raça tinha e ela era especialmente exótica.

Normalmente, ele chutaria a escrava para fora da cama, mas, não conseguia agir assim, por mais que odiasse seus atos, assim como se recordou que foi gentil com ela, algo que o irritou.

Controlando a sua irritação, a cobre, enquanto fica pensativo, tentando compreender o motivo de agir dessa forma e o fato de tê-la marcado e ao se recordar, naquele instante, do que fez inconscientemente, na nuca dela, ele começou a se desesperar.

Com as mãos tremendo, ele virou levemente a humana, vendo a marca gravada na nuca dela, uma vez que retirou a coleira dela durante o ato.

Rapidamente, ele põe a coleira nela, sendo que Bulma estava tão cansada que não despertou em nenhum momento, enquanto que era visível o rastro de lágrimas em seu rosto.

O ideal para aquela situação era mata-la, mas, não conseguia, enquanto que se amaldiçoava por ter feito algo assim, sabendo que teria que cobrir tal marca e se marcasse a sua imperatriz, a marca não ficaria na saiyajin, pois, já havia marcado alguém e era a humana ao seu lado.

Após se amaldiçoar, ele bufa, decidindo que merecia descansar, enquanto pensava em como lidaria com isso, sabendo que precisaria de uma coleira maior para que tampasse aquela parte da nuca dela e após acessar o scouter, seleciona uma coleira larga, encomendando-a através da loja online.

Então, retira o aparelho do rosto e o coloca ao seu lado, sendo que os copos estavam guardados, para que a escrava não tentasse se matar com um caco de vidro.

Algumas horas depois, Bulma se contorce sem gritar, enquanto chorava e muito, com Vegeta lutando contra a vontade de abrir os olhos e confortá-la, já que era uma escrava, enquanto se forçava a dormir, sendo que a ira de horas antes, o fez dormir.

Bulma acorda suando e se recorda do que aconteceu, sendo que começa a chorar copiosamente em um pranto mudo ao se lembrar de que a sua virgindade foi tomada por um monstro como os outros e ao olhar para Vegeta, sente um ódio intenso, pois, se dependesse dela o mataria, mas, sabia que seria infrutífero tentar e que tinha que ser submissa e obediente de forma exemplar ou o seu pai poderia ser punido e ele já tinha uma idade considerável, além de que, já bastava a sua amada mãe pagar pela sua rebeldia e impertinência no passado.

Naquela época, ela jurou a si mesmo, enquanto suprimia brutalmente a sua natureza rebelde e desafiadora, que ninguém nunca mais pagaria pelos seus erros.

Passando a sentir asco e nojo, inclusive por sentir a essência dele, nela, ela sai da cama e prefere se sentar no chão, encostando as costas na parede, a ficar junto do "bastardo", segundo ela, sendo que a sua mente sempre procurava uma forma de fugir e quando apalpa os seus brincos especiais que eram mini capsulas, decide que com um laboratório particular, poderia pesquisar o que eram na esperança de encontrar alguma forma de escapar ou que pudesse destruir os saiyajins. Destruí-los era a sua prioridade e faria isso, sendo que agora tinha um motivo ainda mais forte, para que aquele saiyajin não ficasse se aproveitando do corpo dela, sendo que orava para que não fossem compatíveis.

Afinal, nenhuma criança merecia nascer escrava ao ver da Bulma e se fosse uma menina, seria estuprada, não duvidando que o imperador fizesse isso, pois, a seu ver, para um monstro como ele, de uma raça de monstros, a sua filha não seria nada para ele, mesmo tendo o seu sangue e com o azar que ela tinha, ao ver da cientista, nasceria tão exótica quanto ela, acabando por poder se tornar uma escrava sexual, mesmo herdando a inteligência primorosa dos Briefs e se fosse um menino, também poderia ser estuprado.

Portanto, era imprescindível que a sua raça não fosse compatível com eles e jurou a si mesma, que se ficasse grávida e não houvesse qualquer forma de salvar sua filha ou filho da vida de escravidão, ela abortaria e se tentasse ser usada como reprodutora, ela se mataria para não dar a luz, poupando assim os seus filhos de uma vida de sofrimento, humilhação, violência e estupros.

Mal sabia Bulma que havia uma vida sendo gerada naquele instante em seu ventre. Ou melhor, duas, para o seu futuro desespero.

Há dezenas de anos luz dali, Raditz está na nave, mais precisamente na ponte de comando e recebe vários relatórios enviados pelos saiyajins antes de serem mortos naquele setor, sendo que estava atento a todos, até que vê um da médica que contratou e ao abrir a mensagem, leu o resultado dos exames e ficou estarrecido com o que leu, pois, não a penetrou em nenhum momento. Ela era virgem e mesmo assim estava grávida.

Sua mente começou a trabalhar ao repudiar a ideia de ver as suas crias escravas, mesmo sendo mestiças. Mas, não poderia fazer nada, no meio do espaço. A menção do aborto da médica o encheu de desgosto e selecionou um não, além de enviar uma mensagem a ameaçando de uma morte lenta e dolorosa, sendo que a caçaria até os confins do espaço, se contasse a alguém.

Então, rapidamente, ele contata a sua mansão, aproveitando que estava no alcance mínimo e após alguns minutos, a responsável pelos escravos atende e transfere a ligação para Tights.

Em Bejiita, Tights estranha a ligação e atende, falando:

\- Raditz-sama?

\- Fique escondida no quarto. As escravas irão levar comida para você. Saiba que está grávida e que deve manter em segredo a gestação. Vou pedir ao meu tou-san para pega-la assim que chegar. A nossa cria irá se passar por cria da minha mãe, sendo cadastrada como saiyajin puro. Vamos orar para que herdem os meus cabelos e olhos para o meu plano ter sucesso, já que os saiyajins só têm cabelos negros ou castanhos escuro, assim como os nossos orbes. Ninguém pode saber que está grávida. Vou falar com a responsável pelos escravos que a estou punindo ao confina-la no quarto por mau comportamento. Entendeu tudo? Aja normalmente, como agiria perante a informação de uma punição.

Rapidamente, Tights resiste à tentação de acariciar seu ventre e sabia que em outra situação, ficaria aterrorizada, mas, pelo que compreendeu, ele tinha um plano para livrar a cria do estigma de mestiço e de escravo, para ser cadastrado como puro, tendo assim todos os direitos pertinentes a um saiyajin puro, enquanto questionava se a mãe dele aceitaria algo assim, sendo que tinha que acreditar nele, pois, ele havia falado com convicção que ela aceitaria, sendo que a chikyuujin somente estava preocupada com a aparência dele e orava para que não herdasse a genética dos Brief no quesito aparência. Apenas o da inteligência.

Se fosse em outra situação, com o seu filho correndo o risco de ser escravo, teria tentado o aborto, de alguma forma. Mas, não era esse o caso, enquanto sentia o seu coração bater mais rapidamente, pois, era uma prova incrível de amor em tempo recorde, pois, ele estava lutando para fazê-la feliz e se referiu a "nossa cria", demonstrando que sentia algo por ela, em vez de falar a tradicional frase "Eu amo você".

Ela sente vontade de chorar de felicidade pela descoberta de que seria mãe e que o seu dono tinha sentimentos por ela, sendo provado, através de seus atos, mas, segura as lágrimas, assim como o sorriso, procurando fingir uma face triste, enquanto passava a ligação, a supervisora dos escravos, conforme orientação de Raditz.

\- Ela estará confinada no meu quarto. Esqueci-me de aplicar a punição antes de sair. Passarei a propriedade dela ao meu pai, o general Bardock, já que estou longe e ele irá discipliná-la efetivamente.

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Ela será servida no quarto.

Nisso, ele desconecta e ela a escolta até o quarto dele, trancando a porta, sendo que Tights senta no chão e cora de felicidade ao saber que o seu filho teria uma vida com todos os direitos de um puro, desde que herdasse a genética saiyajin, enquanto passa a acaricia seu ventre, orando para que os pais dele fossem gentis, sendo que nunca os viu na vida, sendo que sempre quis ser mãe e que pelo visto, a criança era fruto de um amor, pois, ele a amava para desejar a sua felicidade e que por isso, havia planejado tal estratégia para dar todos os direitos a cria deles, com ela aceitando o fato que teriam que ter nomes saiyajins.

Tudo estava maravilhoso, a seu ver, com exceção de uma nuvem, em relação a aparência dele. A aparência determinaria se seria cadastrado como puro ou não.

Então, pensa em Hanako e descobre que não poderia vê-la. Manter a sua gravidez oculta de todos era o seu dever como mãe, uma vez que saiyajins tinham um olfato apurado.

Nisso, pega um aparelho que criou na casa de Kakarotto, antes dele voltar das compras de escravos e roupas, sendo que liga para Hanako, que atende na mansão, escondido, pois, era um aparelho pequeno.

Tights apenas fala que estava de castigo e que não poderia ver ela por vários meses. Hanako fica triste, mas, compreende que é uma punição do dono dela e que a sua amiga não podia fazer nada, enquanto que a mesma promete visita-la, assim que o seu dono a liberasse do castigo, deixando a ryuusou feliz.

Nisso, elas conversando várias coisas, com a cientista ocultando a gestação, para depois ambas se despedirem, com Tights falando que conversaria com ela escondido, sendo o mesmo para Hanako, já que não podiam se ver.

Na nave de Kakarotto, ele havia programado o seu scouter para respostas rápidas, oriundas do castelo em relação à confirmação do recebimento de relatórios.

Porém, por um erro do aparelho, a mensagem da médica acabou sendo encaminhada para junto das mensagens do palácio, em vez de ficar na lista de espera com as outras mensagens que não eram relatórios e a confirmação automática que o saiyajin selecionou, nessa mensagem em especial, autorizava o aborto.

Naquele instante, Kakarotto estava dormindo na medical machine, se recuperando e não viu a mensagem no visor, uma vez que o aparelho estava em um móvel ao lado da máquina medicinal.

Em Bejiita, após a médica se recuperar da ameaça explicita na mensagem de Raditz, decide preservar a sua vida, mantendo em segredo a gestação, enquanto agradecia o fato de que não havia comunicado ao império, ainda e após a ameaça explicita, manteria para si tal informação. Ou melhor, apagaria do seu sistema, sendo o que fez.

Então, recebe a mensagem de autorização de Kakarotto, sem saber, que foi uma resposta automática e que o comandante não sabia do resultado.

\- Vou preparar a sala de cirurgia, para depois buscar a escrava. – ela fala para si mesmo.

Mas, antes que se levantasse, é paralisada graças a uma pulga que passa a controlar a médica, ao subjugar a mente dela através da picada, sendo que a pulga estava escondida dentro da roupa da médica, enquanto informava a sua mestra, a Dragoa lendária, dos acontecimentos.

Hanako estava no quarto de Kirara, abraçada no travesseiro onde a nekomata deitava, lidando com o afastamento dela, quando um portal abre ao seu lado e vê outra nekomata surgindo do portal, sendo que esta fala, percebendo que era um filhote:

\- A Dragoa lendária solicita uma audiência. Não se preocupe. Ficarei de guarda.

\- A dragoa lendária?

\- Sim.

Hanako sabia quem era, pois, se recordou do que ouviu sobre ela e movida pela curiosidade, entrou no portal, percebendo que estava em uma sala imensa e opulenta, sendo que a dragoa lendária vestia um vestido provocante, enquanto que estava sentada em uma poltrona.

Havia outra poltrona de veludo na frente dela e na mesa havia chá e biscoitos.

Timidamente, a chikyuujin se aproxima ciente que o ser a sua frente, era a dragoa mais poderosa e antiga do reino dos dragões.

\- Sente-se, Hanako... Precisamos conversar, sem ter a sua madrinha ao seu lado. É algo que irá lhe agradar. Peço apenas que me ouça, sendo que depois responderei qualquer dúvida.

Ela arqueia o cenho, mas, mesmo assim, se senta no sofá e uma empregada encantada magicamente, sendo que era uma corsa com mãos humanas e andando de forma bípede, serve chá em uma xícara requintada, colocando açúcar, para depois se curvar levemente, ficando de pé no canto da sala, atenta a qualquer pedido que a convidada ou a sua patroa fizesse.


	65. Proposta

**Notas da Autora**

Hanako descobre que...

Então, fica surpresa, quando...

Bulma acaba...

**Capítulo 65 - Proposta**

\- Imagino que deve estar se perguntando o motivo de convidar você.

\- Com certeza eu estava me perguntando o motivo de me convidar, ainda mais a senhora, sendo uma dragoa tão poderosa e antiga.

A Dragoa lendária toma um gole de chá e fala:

\- Não vou fazer rodeios. Você está grávida.

Hanako fica estarrecida, até que processa o que ela disse e se levanta assustada, exclamando:

\- Isso é impossível! Eu sou virgem! Quer, dizer ele só...!

Então, quando percebe que ia falar demais, cora intensamente, pois, não era um assunto para se conversar em público. Ela tinha o seu pudor.

\- Saiba que certas práticas sexuais, devido a posição e forma de execução, podem provocar uma gravidez se a mulher estiver no período fértil, já que o espermatozoide usa a sua cauda para "nadar", digamos assim, ainda mais se tiver lubrificação, pois, facilita o ato dele.

A ryuusou cora, intensamente, para depois se recordar da notícia, caindo no sofá, enquanto chorava.

\- Veja. Esse é o futuro dos meio saiyajins.

Nisso, ela cria um globo que flutua até ficar em frente à Hanako, que observa os saiyajins esquartejando bebês e se divertindo com isso, matando-os lentamente, enquanto gargalhavam malignamente, sentindo um prazer doentio ao fazerem isso, sendo que outros eram piedosos e faziam o bebê desaparecer em uma rajada de ki, rapidamente, ao atirar eles para o alto.

\- Poucos bebês tem sorte de serem mortos por uma rajada. Na maioria das vezes, os saiyajins vão se divertir. De forma doentia e maligna, claro. Bem, eles são monstros. Portanto, não podemos esperar outras coisas deles. Eles vão matar os mestiços, pois, eles "sujam o sangue" poderoso deles, ao ver de muitos, sendo que se tornarão a escória dos saiyajins e haverá uma lei que permitirá que qualquer saiyajin execute um mestiço, mesmo não sendo a sua cria, pois, será uma "limpeza" na raça, digamos assim, sendo visto como um dever inerente a todo o saiyajin para manter a pureza da raça. Afinal, todos nascem de uma raça escrava, "sujando" ainda mais, o sangue dos saiyajins. Haverá controle por DNA. Ou seja, se algum mestiço escapar do extermínio, será detectado e será executado, sumariamente. O DNA vai garantir que somente os puros trabalhem e os mestiços sejam detectados. As coleiras vão evoluir nas punições que podem aplicar, quando se encolhem, para provocar asfixia, além do que já existe que é a sensação de choque que intensifica a dor e torna as terminações nervosas extremamente sensíveis, por algum tempo, ao ponto de um mero toque se tornar uma dor lacerante, além da dor da sensação do choque a da queimadura, que já existem. Haverá uma lei piedosa aos meio saiyajins, a meu ver, que consiste em castrar todos os chikyuujins, por representaram um perigo em potencial ao saiyajins, ao sujarem o sangue deles. Haverá castração em massa.

A esfera some, sendo que Hanako se desesperava ao ver as cenas e ao acariciar o seu ventre, começou a imaginar Kakarotto os matando, lentamente, esquartejando-os, sendo que se lembra do que ele tinha no porão e que de fato, tinha um lado cruel e perverso, além de ter uma parte insana. Poderia não fazer nada contra ela, mas, não tinha qualquer restrição para com os filhos dela e duvidava que ele fosse fazer alguma promessa. Também viu o comportamento dos saiyajins e com exceção de alguns, a maioria eram monstros perversos e cruéis.

\- Alguns saiyajins, mais piedosos, irão permitirão que as crias sejam abortadas, além de haver leis de castração a humanos. Isso que eu falei e mostrei é o futuro, quando eles descobrirem que são compatíveis com os chikyuujins.

\- São mesmo monstros... – ela fala ainda chorando – Eu preciso abortar! Eu não quero ver meus filhos sendo mortos lentamente, esquartejados ou em alguma tortura doentia até a morte!

\- Se abortar, fugirá do seu destino. Você não deve fugir. Isso a fará perder o direito a pleitear o título de suprema ryuusou.

\- Mas, pelos meus filhos, eu faria tudo! Nenhum sacrifício seria pequeno por eles.

A dragoa sorri e se serve, para depois falar:

\- Para a sua sorte, isso não será necessário. Poderá continuar pleiteando o título de ryuushou suprema e ter alguns bônus. Eu tenho interesse em uma de suas crias.

\- Interesse?

\- Uma de suas crias, um macho, vai nascer com uma doença cardíaca grave por má formação fetal. Vai viver, no máximo, até os sete anos. A sua outra cria é uma fêmea e...

\- Uma menina?! Ela vai virar brinquedo sexual dos saiyajins! – ela exclama, agoniada, se lembrando do que acontecia com as servas em Ryuushiro e pelo que viu no porão de seu dono e pelo que ele fez nela.

Hanako não duvidava que Kakarotto, usaria a filha dela para o seu prazer, apesar de ter o sangue dele, já que ele era pervertido e cruel, além de ter um lado insano, a seu ver. Não conseguia sequer imaginar, ele usando os itens do porão em sua amada filha, sem se desesperar, profundamente, não duvidando que iria levar ela para o porão, para poder usar os brinquedos doentios dele e não duvidava que a pegaria quando criança. Não poderia permitir que ela caísse nas garras de seu dono pervertido, cruel e insano. Deveria fazer de tudo para proteger os seus filhos dos saiyajins e nenhum sacrifício seria grande demais. Na verdade, sacrificaria até a sua alma, para salvá-los, sem hesitar e senão pude salvá-los, faria de tudo para abortar, pois, seria uma morte piedosa ao mesmo tempo em que os salvaria da dor lacerante, humilhação e dos estupros.

\- Como eu ia falando, eu tenho interesse na fêmea e tenho um acordo que vai beneficiar nós duas.

\- Acordo?

A ryuusou pergunta se recuperando da informação, enquanto sentia esperança, que houvesse alguma forma de salvar seus filhos e senão houvesse nenhuma forma de salvá-los, faria de tudo para provocar um aborto.

\- Eu quero a fêmea para ser a minha discípula. Irei treiná-la.

\- Mas, por quê? Os saiyajins não fazem essas atrocidades com os meio saiyajins por serem fracos?

\- Eles pensam que são fracos, pois, pela lógica, seriam fracos. Mas, é o oposto. São mais poderosos que os puros e acessam mais facilmente o poder. Seria tipo uma mutação. Mas, algo assim, soaria como absurda, ainda mais pelo fato que tomam os chikyuujins como base e como sabemos a sua raça é uma das mais fracas que existem, com a maioria chegando no máximo com poder de luta de apenas dois, conforme medição deles, sendo algo extremamente irrisório para um saiyajin, já que um bebê saiyajin é mais poderoso que um chikyuujin adulto. Claro que há um problema com os meio saiyajins. Eles herdam o coração humano, assim como são emotivos e sentimentais, sendo que seu poder pode ser ampliado, dependendo do estado emocional que o meio saiyajin se encontra, já que entre os humanos, pode haver oscilação de poder. Eles herdam a capacidade dos humanos, de mudarem de poder, abruptamente.

\- Mais poderosos do que os puros? - ela fica surpresa.

\- Sim.

\- Em troca de você permitir que ela viva aqui, comigo, já que a treinarei, levarei você a uma sala especial imensa, onde um ano nele é uma minuto em Bejiita. Portanto, em Bejiita só se passaram sete minutos e para você sete anos. Tenho servos para ajudar no parto. Você viverá com os seus filhos. Quando eles completarem sete anos, Gohan vai morrer pela doença. Darei o direito de você escolher um local para enterrá-lo. A sua filha passará a morar comigo e poderá visita-la, quando vier visitar a sua mãe dragoa. Tudo o que peço, é que deixe ela ficar comigo, para que eu possa treiná-la, adequadamente.

\- Treiná-la para quê?

\- Para se tornar poderosa, para depois, ela eliminar os saiyajins e todas as raças malignas, fazendo-o universo ficar parado, após ser intensamente movimentado, pela última vez. Pelo menos, por alguns séculos. Mas, para isso, precisa haver um caos de grandes proporções, para sobrepujar o caos leve que reina no universo. Após o caos de grandes proporções, tudo irá se aquietar.

\- _"Ficar parado"?_

\- Sim. O universo agora está caótico. Raças malignas, representadas pelos saiyajins, fazendo atrocidades pelo universo, espalhando a mais pura perversão e crueldade, sendo que outras raças praticam o mal, também. Eu já vi bastante "ação" no universo. Agora, quero apreciá-lo calmo, como um lago tranquilo, após a turbulência causada por uma pedra.

\- É um acordo?

\- Sim. Assim, poderá viver com seus filhos, vivenciando a maternidade, a sua filha estará segura, vai poder vê-la e não vai ter quebrado nenhuma regra, permitindo assim que possa pleitear no futuro o título de ryuusou suprema, pois, é um pedido meu e por causa disso, não pode ser considerado uma fuga... E aí? Aceita?

\- E seu eu não aceitar?

\- Irá voltar a Bejiita. Sofrerá um aborto, viverá como escrava e mesmo que um dia ele a liberte, acha mesmo, que teria poder para exterminar uma raça de monstros, inteira, além de outras raças? Há muitos monstros pelo universo.

Ela fica cabisbaixa e depois fala, erguendo o rosto:

\- Eu aceito o acordo.

\- Excelente! Após eles desmamarem e os seus seios pararem de produzir leite, você usará um colar para parar o seu envelhecimento, pois, ele vai desconfiar se você envelhecer demais.

\- Entendi.

Nisso, a dragoa se levanta e fala:

\- Siga-me.

A chikyuujin a segue e passam por corredores, até que a Lendária dragoa abre duas portas imensas e Hanako fica estarrecida ao ver que tinha um gramado, árvores, uma casa confortável, assim como um céu, não parecendo uma sala, pois não conseguia enxergar as paredes.

\- Aqui chove, também. É como se fosse um pequeno mundo para você e as crianças. Vou vê-los algumas vezes, para que ela se familiarize comigo. A comida se repõe por mágica. Fique a vontade. Vou mandar alguns servos para cuidar da casa, para que possa ter tempo apenas para os seus filhos.

\- Ele vai mesmo morrer? – ela pergunta com uma restrição em seu coração ao pensar no seu filho, em seu ventre.

\- Sim. Os saiyajins não ficam doentes e investem o seu dinheiro em pesquisas envolvendo ferimentos de batalha. Na Terra, não foi desenvolvida uma cirurgia para esse problema, pois, a sua raça foi tomada como escrava e nenhum saiyajin investe dinheiro em medicamento para escravos a não ser abortivos, no caso de sua raça, no futuro, assim como anticoncepcionais, além de cirurgias para abortar. Um escravo fica doente. Basta mata-lo ou desprezar ele no lixo, para depois comprar outro. Não compensa tratar escravos, pois, há sempre escravos disponíveis e os "usados" são baratos. – a dragoa fala o final com visível asco na voz e no rosto.

\- Promete que poderei ver a minha filha sempre que quiser?

\- Eu juro.

\- Fiquei mais tranquila.

Nisso, ela passeia pelos campos, sendo que ao entrar na casa, percebe que é luxuosa e confortável. Prontamente, aparecem servos para servi-la.

Em Bejiita, a pulga mantém a médica sobre controle mental e irá manter por várias horas, para depois manipular a mente dela, fazendo-a crer que já fez o aborto, sendo que a fará digitar no computador que foi realizado o procedimento, enquanto que as outras pulgas manipulavam a memória da equipe dela, fazendo-os acreditar que fizeram um aborto em Hanako.

Há vários quilômetros dali, Vegeta acorda e se depara com Bulma dormindo fora da cama, no chão, em um canto do quarto e fala:

\- Pelo visto, você gosta de passar frio e dormir no chão duro, escrava.

A voz dele a desperta, instantaneamente e ela se encolhe, tremendo, com ele dando de ombros, enquanto ignorava a sensação de preocupação para com ela, suprimindo violentamente tal sensação.

O rei vai para o quarto de banho que era imenso e tem uma ideia, se virando para a humana, enquanto falava:

\- Venha para o banheiro e esfregue as minhas costas.

A Brief se levanta, aterrorizada, desejando ficar o mais longe possível dele, sendo que tal chamado somente aumentava o seu desespero.

Ela prepara a banheira, tentando evitar expor a sua intimidade e seios, sendo que ele fala:

\- Eu já vi tudo. Não entendo por que tem que ficar assim.

Ela prepara o banho com essências e Vegeta fica irritado, por não ouvir a voz dela, até que fala:

\- Não vou tê-la de novo. Está esgotada. Você vai tomar banho também e depois irá para o seu quarto, entendeu?

\- Sim, mestre.

Ele fica satisfeito ao ouvir a voz dela e fala:

\- Olhe para mim.

Ela o olha, sendo visível o seu terror, sendo que ele adorava o azul, que era a sua cor favorita, sendo que o forte terror nos olhos dela, lhe incomodava e muito.

Nisso, ele entra na banheira e ela entra também, pegando um sabonete e com uma esponja, passa a limpar as costas dele e depois o corpo, sendo que faz ela pegar o sabonete e limpar o membro dele, deixando-a extremamente corada, mais do que já estava, enquanto que tremia e muito, a simples proximidade dele, que adorava vê-la corada.

Então, ele sai e se seca, sendo que se vira e fala:

\- Se banhe e depois, volte ao seu quarto. Poderá descansar por duas horas, antes de ir ao seu laboratório particular.

Nisso, ele percebe que ela queria perguntar algo e fala, dobrando os braços:

\- Fale, escrava.

\- Poderia voltar ao laboratório agora, mestre? – ela pergunta servilmente.

\- Por quê?

\- Meu pai não vai entender o motivo da minha demora, mestre.

Após alguns minutos, ele fala:

\- Que seja. Só não quero que bata a cabeça no chão, caso desmaie. Você vai comer algo que vão trazer para o quarto e depois irá ao laboratório.

\- Obrigada, mestre. – ela fala servilmente.

\- Hunf!

Nisso, ele se troca e sai, com a sua capa esvoaçante atrás, passando a transmitir a ordem aos guardas.

Menos de meia hora depois, sendo que Bulma se banhou e comeu rapidamente, ela vai ao novo laboratório, que era só dela e do seu pai, ficando aliviada ao ver que só se atrasou alguns minutos.

Ela força um imenso sorriso, cumprimentando o genitor, para depois começar a trabalhar, enquanto ignorava as dores em partes novas do seu corpo, enquanto cobria algumas marcas de chupões que Vegeta deixou nela.

Então, Bulma se aproxima de seu pai e finge explicar um projeto a ele, sendo que anota em uma folha, a mensagem de que ia deixar ele no desenvolvimento dos projetos, porque pretendia estudar algo que tinha nos brincos, pois, poderia ser uma chance de fuga deles e ele concorda, com ela apagando em seguida o que escreveu, passando a escrever vários dados no local, para ninguém descobrir que foi uma mensagem.

Algumas horas depois, o Brief ficou feliz ao saber que alguns escravos foram mortos em uma pequena explosão de um dispositivo, sendo que foi o dispositivo que ele criou e que deveria se autodestruir, após encontrar os ryuushiros que ele programou, para não deixar qualquer rastro que o levasse a ele. De fato, ele sentia orgulho do pequeno robô que criou.

Claro que somente ele sabia disso, enquanto que disfarçava a imensa felicidade que sentia pela notícia, sentido que enfim vingou a sua esposa.

Bulma tira os seus brincos, escondidos, sendo que sabia o alcance da câmera de vigilância e começa a trabalhar, pesquisando os itens, escondida da câmera, enquanto que fingia estudar gráficos, para depois se afastar, verificando circuitos que encontrou.

O saiyajin que deveria observar o circuito interno de vídeo estava distraído, estuprando uma escrava e, portanto, não olhava para as câmeras, atentamente.

Então, esse mesmo saiyajin, surge no laboratório deles, após duas horas, com os Briefs se curvando para ele, que era responsável pelo laboratório deles, sendo que os escravos deviam se curvar aos saiyajins, enquanto que deveriam se prostrar perante o seu mestre ou mestres.

O saiyajin fala:

\- O imperador ordenou que aprimorassem as coleiras. Queremos que tenha a punição adicional de asfixia, já que ordenada pela voz, há somente a sensação de eletrochoque e de queimadura, com ampliação da sensibilidade das terminações nervosas.

Os Briefs se sentiam mal, mas, não tinham escolha e o Brief fala, se curvando, novamente:

\- Sim, senhor.

Então, o saiyajin sai, enquanto que os cientistas ficam tristes, sendo que o Brief iria lidar com a coleira, com a sua filha supervisionando depois, enquanto ela mexia no que trouxe nos brincos que eram mini cápsulas.

Alguns dias depois, com ela sendo estuprada, quase todas as noites, com exceção das semanas que o imperador estava ausente, enquanto que conseguia manter escondido do seu pai, o mesmo termina a coleira e após ela supervisionar, o pai dela leva a coleira dali, para entregar ao supervisor do laboratório.

Dois meses depois, Bulma sentia enjoo matinal e muito sono, sendo que fica alarmada com o que desconfiava e após criar um teste de gravidez, testa nela e fica em estado de choque ao saber que estava grávida.

Vegeta estava ausente do planeta, tendo que resolver alguns assuntos interplanetários, com a imperatriz no poder, sendo que após sair do laboratório, podia ir ao seu quarto, anexo ao laboratório, já que quando ele estava no planeta, em dias alterados, ele a tinha.

Nesse interim, havia sido anunciada a gestação da imperatriz dos saiyajins e por causa disso, houve um dia de folga, onde as bebidas seriam vendidas pela metade do preço, em comemoração ao anúncio da gravidez da imperatriz.

Quando vai para a espécie de quarto, ela chora compulsivamente, se desesperando, chorando em um canto que a câmera não pegava, sendo que somente o imperador tinha acesso a câmera.

Ela abraça as suas pernas e se desesperada, sendo que estava tão chocada com o que descobriu que trouxe as pequenas joias consigo em seu jaleco.

Tentando se acalmar, ele pega e enquanto as manuseava, sendo que, outrora, estavam dentro de alguns itens, elas brilham e o tempo parece parar, enquanto que surgem vozes delas, que falam pela mente de Bulma.

"_Esses itens são nossos, humana. Há séculos os procuramos. Você os tirou do local que impossibilitava a nós acharmos eles."_

"_O que deseja em troca, para nos entregar? – a outra voz pergunta, calmamente."_

"_Quem são vocês?"_

A cientista pergunta mentalmente, sendo que está estarrecida, até que abre um portal ao lado dela e uma das vozes fala:

"_Venha."_

"_Não posso me ausentar daqui. Vão perceber."_

"_Será apenas um minuto. Iremos provocar uma interferência na câmara. Um minuto é uma semana nesse local."_

Em tese, não deveria entrar, mas, estava desesperada pelo seu filho no ventre e por ele, faria tudo, inclusive abortá-lo para evitar que sofresse uma vida de humilhações e sofrimento, sendo que se pudesse salvá-lo de uma vida de escravidão, daria a sua alma para isso.

Inspirando profundamente, ela decide se arriscar e entra.


	66. A cientista e as princesas

**Notas da Autora**

Bulma fica surpresa, quando...

Então, ela tem um plano e decide...

**Capítulo 66 - A cientista e as princesas**

Bulma se encontra em uma sala, sendo que há duas jovens, belamente vestidas com roupas antigas, composto de kimono e um hagoromo de várias camadas, sendo possível ver gestos refinados e igualmente elegantes, que exalavam a pura nobreza.

Uma delas faz um gesto para Bulma sentar e a mesma se senta, para depois uma delas falar, sendo que percebe que eram gêmeas:

\- Somos a segunda e terceira princesa do reino dos dragões. Você está no castelo de nossa honorável haha-uê.

\- Reino dos dragões? – ela pergunta surpresa, até que fica estarrecida – Então, isso quer dizer, que...

\- Isso mesmo, humana. Nossa forma verdadeira é de dragões. Assumimos a forma humana, pois, é o costume nesse reino e as construções foram adequadas para esses corpos, como o que usamos neste instante.

\- Entendo.

\- Nós a chamamos, pois, você encontrou duas joias que foram roubadas há vários séculos atrás. Tentamos rastreá-las e não conseguimos. Pelo menos até alguns minutos atrás. Por isso, lhe trouxermos. Estamos dispostas a pagar por elas.

A Brief olha para as joias em sua mão e tem uma ideia, para depois perguntar, arqueando o cenho:

\- Que tipo de pagamento?

\- O que pudermos fornecer. Pode ser limitado. Afinal, temos que seguir regras. A única que é livre das regras é a Lendária dragoa. Afinal, ela tem o poder de ameaçar e sabemos que ela não se importa com a vida e apenas aprecia se "divertir" com o caos, a sua maneira. Portanto, para ela cumprir com a ameaça, é algo bem simples.

\- Bem... Para começarmos a conversar, quero saber o futuro do bebê que carrego em meu ventre e as leis para os meio saiyajins.

As irmãs se entreolham e suspirando, trazendo um globo, falando:

\- Veja o globo. Ele vai mostrar uma parte do futuro, apenas relacionado as suas perguntas.

Bulma fica horrorizada, conforme observava os saiyajins esquartejando bebês e se divertindo com isso, matando-os lentamente, enquanto gargalhavam malignamente, sentindo um prazer doentio ao fazerem isso, sendo que outros eram piedosos e faziam o bebê desaparecer em uma rajada de ki, rapidamente, ao atirar eles para o alto.

Então, uma delas, fala:

\- Poucos bebês tem sorte de serem mortos por uma rajada. Na maioria das vezes, os saiyajins vão se divertir. De forma doentia e maligna, claro. Bem, eles são monstros. Portanto, não podemos esperar outras coisas deles. Eles vão matar os mestiços, pois, eles "sujam o sangue" poderoso deles, ao ver de muitos, sendo que se tornarão a escória dos saiyajins e haverá uma lei que permitirá que qualquer saiyajin execute um mestiço, mesmo não sendo a sua cria, pois, será uma "limpeza" na raça, digamos assim, sendo visto como um dever inerente a todo o saiyajin para manter a pureza da raça. Afinal, todos nascem de uma raça escrava, "sujando" ainda mais, o sangue dos saiyajins. Haverá controle por DNA. Ou seja, se algum mestiço escapar do extermínio, será detectado e será executado, sumariamente. O DNA vai garantir que somente os puros trabalhem e os mestiços sejam detectados. As coleiras vão evoluir nas punições que podem aplicar, quando se encolhem, para provocar asfixia, além do que já existe que é a sensação de choque que intensifica a dor e torna as terminações nervosas extremamente sensíveis, por algum tempo, ao ponto de um mero toque se tornar uma dor lacerante, além da dor da sensação do choque a da queimadura, que já existem. Haverá uma lei piedosa aos meio saiyajins, a meu ver, que consiste em castrar todos os chikyuujins, por representaram um perigo em potencial ao saiyajins, ao sujarem o sangue deles. Haverá castração em massa.

Então, a imagem some e revela Bulma, presa pelos braços pelos guardas, com a sua filha de cabelos loiros, com a cauda sendo removida brutalmente, para depois ser colocada em uma máquina, com ela chorando desesperada, até que a bebê dela sai maior, sendo que reconhece como a imperatriz, que a escraviza, para depois ela ser amarrada e estuprada por humanos, que são obrigados a fazer isso, sendo usada como reprodutora.

A Brief está em choque, tentando digerir o que via e uma das princesas fala:

\- Sua filha terá um destino diferente. Como é meia saiyajin, aguentará estupros consecutivos para virar reprodutora. Afinal, vão descobrir o quanto vocês são gênios e como meia saiyajin, as crias dela aguentaram jornadas insanas.

\- Bem, esse é o futuro seu e de sua cria. Nós não estamos mentindo.

Após vários minutos em choque, assimilando o que viu e o sofrimento de sua filha quando era estuprada para ser reprodutora, sendo que seu cérebro estava entorpecido, o mesmo começa a trabalhar, enquanto ela chorava, sendo que fala:

\- São mesmo monstros... – ela fala ainda chorando – Eu preciso abortar! Eu não quero ver minha filha sendo usada como reprodutora!

Então, ela chora por mais algum tempo, enquanto lutava para organizar seus pensamentos, pois, não adiantava chorar e sim, precisava encontrar alguma estratégia, uma vez que tinha algo que elas queriam muito. Estava na hora de por o seu intelecto, privilegiado a seu ver, para trabalhar.

Então, resolve fazer um teste:

\- Eu quero que a minha raça seja livre. – Bulma fala.

As irmãs se entreolham e uma delas fala, tranquilamente:

\- Então, quer desejos? Sinto, mas, não podemos realizar. É contra as regras. A sua raça deve encarar o seu destino.

\- Mas, temos um item que pode usar de certa forma, embora seja bem limitado. – a outra fala.

\- Não podemos intervir, diretamente, mas, a joia pode, pois, será sua escolha e não, nossa escolha.

\- Portanto, as regras serão contornadas.

Bulma estava começando a se irritar com a conversa calma delas, com as mesmas se alternando quando falavam, enquanto sentia que a sua mente se acalmava, conforme se focava na conversa.

\- Aceitaria uma troca das nossas joias, por essa que concede desejos. Claro que será um desejo por joia em suas mãos.

\- Três desejos por joia. – Bulma fala.

\- Por que faríamos isso, humana? – uma delas fala, arqueando o cenho.

\- Simples. Eu posso destruir as joias. O que acham? Eu tenho uma pequena chave de fenda que dispara um laser potente. – ela fala, buscando a coragem que estava guardada em seu ser, sendo a única que sobrou e que iria usar naquele instante.

Claro que era um blefe, pois, não tinha tal equipamento e estava esperando a reação delas. De um jeito, ou de outro, ela sairia ganhando, fosse elas matando ela ou cumprindo com o que desejava.

\- O que garante que não podemos mata-la e tomar o item por tal afronta, humana?

Uma das princesas se ergue, sendo visível os seus olhos draconianos e um rosnado ensurdecedor é ouvido, fazendo o sangue de Bulma gelar, enquanto que a outra princesa, a mais velha, a fitava com um olhar frio, sendo possível ver as mãos com garras, em vez de unhas, se abrindo.

Bulma sabia que se falhasse em seu blefe, elas iriam mata-la, sendo que no final, ela sairia no "lucro", por assim dizer, pois, sua filha morreria com ela e seria poupada do destino cruel. Se desse certo, ela teria alguma chance de fazer algo contra os monstros, após fazer um aborto para salvar a sua filha, pois, nunca conseguiria esconder a gestação.

Então, uma terceira jovem chega, sendo que identifica como sendo mais velha e que olha com interesse para Bulma, para depois falar algo ríspido em um idioma que ela não conhecia, ao olhar para as outras, fazendo as gêmeas olharem envergonhadas para a terceira, enquanto voltavam a se sentar.

Uma delas fala:

\- Mas... Hakushiro-nee-sama...

\- Vocês se esqueceram de sua honra? Ela é uma simples humana. O que pôde fazer contra nós? Além disso, por que a trouxeram para cá?

Nisso, as dragoas explicam e a terceira, que olhava atentamente para Bulma, notando o olhar determinado dela, sendo possível ver o medo, não por causa das irmãs mais novas dela e sim, outro medo, sendo possível ver ela acarinhando o seu ventre, provavelmente, inconscientemente.

Após alguns minutos, suspira e fala:

\- Concedam o que ela pedir. Vocês a chamaram para cá. Nós devemos tratar bem e respeitar as nossas visitas ou já se esqueceram?

\- Mas...

\- Sem, mas. Recomponham-se e ajam como as princesas que são.

Nisso, Hakshiro-hime faz um leve menear com a cabeça, para depois se afastar dali.

\- Pelo visto, vão permitir três desejos por joia.

As gêmeas se entreolham e falam, retornando a calma de antes:

\- Sim.

Nisso, uma delas se levanta, enquanto que chá e biscoitos refinados eram servidos por uma serva.

Bulma olha para a xicara, desconfiada, achando que estava envenenada, assim como, não tinha espírito para tomar chá, sendo que somente tinha forças para fazer o acordo.

\- Nós lamentamos a explosão. – ela olha para Bulma, notando a hesitação - Somos as orgulhosas princesas do reino dos dragões. Apesar de nossa lamentável explosão anterior, nunca mataríamos alguém através de um veneno e sim, em uma luta. Portanto, pode beber.

\- Não quero beber nada. Não consigo. Eu estou com medo pela minha filha.

\- Compreendermos que frente ao medo, você faria qualquer coisa. Até fazer nos matarmos você, para salvar a sua cria. É um gesto nobre e altruísta, assim como corajoso. Somente agora, quando nos acalmamos, compreendemos os seus atos. Era o desespero.

A cientista fica surpresa ao ver que elas perceberam as suas intenções.

Nisso, a outra princesa que havia se levantando da mesa, surge com uma joia vermelha pequena e entrega para a humana, falando, sendo que parecia um colar:

\- Aqui está o item.

Nisso, pega a mão da humana e a faz segurar o item, murmurando algo, com o mesmo brilhando, para depois cessar.

\- Eu impregnei de magia. Somente você pode ver e tocar. Também ativei os três desejos por joia.

\- Cumprimos a nossa parte. Queremos as joias.

Bulma suspira e entrega as joias, com as princesas ficando felizes, até que abrem um portal e antes que ela saísse, a outra princesa, que conversou com Bulma, oferece uma espécie de doce pequeno e estranho, falando:

\- É um abortivo poderoso. Use como desejar. Considere um bônus pelo seu desejo de salvar a sua filha. Porém, saiba que por causa do bebê, terá uma hemorragia intensa e grandes chances de ficar estéril.

Ela pega a capsula e aperta contra a mão, falando:

\- Muito obrigada.

\- Por nada, Agora, volte ao seu mundo.

\- E obrigada pelas joias – a outra princesa fala, polidamente.

De volta ao quarto dela, o portal fecha e ela senta na cama, olhando para a joia, decidindo que manteria a sua mente calma para fazer os desejos corretos.

Após alguns minutos, pega a joia e fala:

\- Desejo que os humanos que são escravos, sejam estéreis. Tanto homens quanto mulheres e seus descendentes, já que são escravos ou que serão escravizados.

Nisso, a joia brilha e ela sente que não aconteceu nada com ela e após alguns minutos, fala em um sussurro:

\- Quem está grávida, continua, pelo visto.

Após alguns minutos ela se concentra e fala:

\- Desejo ter o conhecimento tecnológico das maiores mentes do universo.

Ela faz esse desejo, pois, juntamente com o seu intelecto Brief e mais, do universo, poderia projetar ou criar algo para destruir a raça de monstros, como se referia aos saiyajins e para fazer isso, precisava de conhecimento.

Nisso, a joia brilha e ela sente a sua mente sendo rachada no meio, sendo que se deita e abafa um grito, cerrando os dentes, sendo que após alguns minutos, a dor passa subitamente, enquanto ficava maravilhada pelo conhecimento que adquiriu.

Então, ela sorri vitoriosa e faz mais um desejo:

\- Quero a joia da obediência, da extinta raça dos Miriatirs.

A joia brilha e aparece em suas mãos uma pequena joia, sendo que poderia usar em alguém, que seria útil, para os seus planos.

\- Eu desejo que ressuscite Kirong, que terá como alvo os saiyajins.

Então, a joia brilha e ela decide guardar dois desejos para o futuro, sendo que a coloca em uma corrente, pondo no pescoço.

Ela sorri ao saber que havia adquirido o conhecimento da antiga existência de Kirong, um ser poderoso e que há milênios havia sido destruído, graças ao sacrifício de guerreiros especiais que usavam técnicas de dragões.

Confessava que frente ao inferno que ela vivia, o pensamento de um ser destruindo saiyajins, a confortava e pela primeira vez em anos, pôde sonhar com a liberdade e dormiu, sendo que não tomou o comprimido, ainda, pois, precisava fazer algo, antes que fosse levada a enfermaria por causa da hemorragia intensa.


	67. Gohan e Yukiko

**Notas da Autora**

Na dimensão criada especialmente para Hanako e seus filhos, eles...

Então, chega o dia fatídico em que...

Após anos, chega o momento de...

Bulma começa a colocar o seu plano em prática, ao...

**Capítulo 67 - Gohan e Yukiko**

Na dimensão criada especialmente para Hanako e seus filhos, eles já haviam nascido e naquele instante, tinham atualmente três anos.

Ela estava brincando com eles que riam e se divertiam.

Gohan estava alheio ao fato de que dali a dois anos, iria morrer dormindo. Yukiko desconhecia o fato que não poderia mais ficar tanto tempo com a sua mãe, dali a alguns anos.

Ele recebeu o nome de Gohan, porque a mãe de Hanako era fã de um artista marcial da Terra, chamado Son Gohan. O nome Yukiko, foi porque a sua filha herdou a aparência da avó e por isso, quis homenagear a sua mãe que se chamava Yukiko ao dar esse nome a sua filha.

Hanako nunca teria coragem de destruir a felicidade deles e preferia que fossem felizes ao serem alheios ao futuro que os aguardava.

Então, ela consegue pegá-los, após alcançá-los, com as risadas das crianças, preenchendo o local, para depois ela levar os seus filhos para almoçar, sendo que a empregada destinada a ela, já havia feito a comida.

Assim eram os dias deles. De diversão, com a Dragoa lendária fazendo visitas ocasionais, sendo que Yukiko gostava dela, assim como Gohan, enquanto que a dragoa sentia pena do destino do menino, sabendo que não poderia fazer nada. Quem poderia fazer algo seria Yukiko.

Enquanto as crianças tiravam a soneca da tarde, Hanako senta na mesa, se sentindo imensamente feliz, para depois se lembrar dos filhos que perguntaram à ela o que era a marca feita a laser na pele dela, sendo que na época, mentiu falando que era uma tatuagem que fez no planeta natal dela, suspirando de alívio ao ver que acreditaram na história, apesar da marca não ser superficial.

Sempre que se olhava no espelho, via o colar que era uma coleira, agradecendo que não era a coleira que usava antigamente, pois, seus filhos iriam questionar a forma estranha. Ao olhar a coleira disfarçada de joia e a marca a laser, se recordava do fato de que os anos que viveu ali podiam ser considerados uma benção e que deveria se sentir muito sortuda, por experimentar a maternidade.

Ela se recorda do fato de que a Dragoa lendária havia cuidado de tudo, segundo o que ela contou, quando Gohan e Yukiko estavam dormindo.

Para todos os efeitos, havia sido feito o aborto, sendo que usaria uma técnica para reverter o corpo dela ao que era antes da gestação e graças a isso, não haveria evidência em seus seios de que já chegou a produzir leite ou outros sinais de uma gestação.

Então, Hanako beberica uma xícara de chá, olhando para um calendário, pois, sabia que um dia, a sua filha teria que passar vários dias sem a sua presença e isso a preocupava, enquanto sentia o seu coração se restringir no peito ao pensar em Gohan, com uma lágrima escorrendo de seus orbes, aliado a saudade de sua amiga, pois, há anos não a via, já que a sensação de tempo dela era de anos.

Conforme se lembrava do fato de que não poderia abraçar os seus filhos, sentindo o calor deles e o cheirinho, uma angustia lacerante lhe tomava, sabendo que precisaria ser forte, aguardando o momento em que poderia visitar Yukiko.

Dois anos depois, chega o fatídico dia de Gohan, com a Lendária heroína avisando que ele morreria naquela noite.

Hanako forçou um sorriso para ele, o dia inteiro, contendo as suas lágrimas, pois, queria que a última recordação dela de Gohan, fosse o sorriso e felicidade dele. Naquele dia, brincou mais que o usual, enquanto fingia não compreender, quando ele comentava que sentia um desconforto no tórax.

A noite, ela deu banho neles, os secando e os trocando, sendo que enquanto vestia Gohan com o pijama favorito dele, precisava controlar o tremor que queria se instalar em sua mão, enquanto forçava o semblante feliz com o seu coração sangrando por dentro.

Em um determinado momento, apoia a mão no tórax da criança e sente o coração dele batendo, sendo que em breve pararia e que ela não acordaria de manhã com a chuva de beijos em seu rosto, oriundos dele e de Yukiko. Que não acordaria mais com o riso pueril de Gohan. Sentia muita dor, sabendo que não poderia fazer nada.

Para muitos, poderia soar como cruel o aviso da Dragoa lendária sobre o dia em que ele morreria pelo que viu do futuro, mas, via como uma chance para aproveitar ao máximo o tempo com o seu filho, assim como para se preparar para o inevitável.

Após deitarem na cama, ela ficou afagando os cabelos de seus filhos, dedicando a sua atenção a Gohan, conforme observava ele respirar, até que perto de amanhecer, ele se mexe levemente, com o corpo tremendo, enquanto dormia, para depois dar o seu último suspiro, com os olhos de Hanako se enchendo de lágrimas perolas que escorriam desenfreadas pelo seu rosto, conforme abraçava o corpinho sem vida de seu filho, segurando o grito de dor a angústia, assim como os soluços, sentindo a dor lacerante em seu coração, ficando assim até de manhã.

Yukiko acorda e encontra a mãe debulhada em lágrimas, sendo que isso alarma a criança que pergunta:

\- O que houve kaa-chan? - ela se vira para o seu irmão - Gohan, a kaa-chan está chorando!

Ela vai até o irmão e o sacode, ficando desesperada ao ver que ele não acordava, enquanto continuava chamando o nome do irmão, até que Hanako abraça a sua filha, falando:

\- Seu irmão está dormindo.

\- Eu notei. Mas, por que ele não acorda? - ela pergunta com os olhos lacrimosos.

\- Ele vai dormir para sempre, meu amor.

\- Para sempre? Por quê?

\- O coraçãozinho dele não está bom. Por isso.

\- Está dodói?

\- Sim. - ela fala com a voz embargada, abraçando a filha.

\- Tem como curar o dodói? - ela pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos.

Hanako viu os olhos expectantes de sua filha e não sabia o que falar. Não queria destruir a esperança e a inocência dela. Como poderia encarar tais olhos e falar que estava tudo bem? Como poderia falar a uma criança que ela nunca mais veria o seu irmão? Mesmo sabendo que esse dia chegaria, sendo que procurou se preparar para o inevitável, ao olhar para os olhos pueris repletos de inocência, descobriu, amargamente, que lhe faltavam as palavras certas.

Então, encosta a sua testa na da sua filha e fala:

\- Não tem cura, meu amor. Por isso, Gohan está dormindo. - ela fala afagando a cabeça dela.

\- Então, vou crescer e descobrir a cura para o dodói e farei Gohan acordar. Eu prometo, kaa-chan! - ela fala determinada.

A chikyuujin olha para os olhos inocentes e determinados de sua filha, sabendo que nunca poderia destruir tal inocência.

Portanto, se limita a consentir com a cabeça, falando:

\- Eu acredito em você, minha filha.

Ela a abraça, vertendo mais lágrimas de dor, sem saber que em parte, aquilo iria acontecer de certa forma e não da forma que Yukiko, inocentemente, em sua concepção pueril, idealizou.

Meia hora depois, é feito um funeral com Hanako explicando que era uma espécie de evento para se despedir de Gohan.

\- Por que estamos nos despedindo de Gohan? Eu disse que vou curar o dodói.

\- É uma forma de falar, meu amor. Ficar deitado direto na cama é ruim. Ele será colocado em um esquife de cristal que será melhor para o corpinho dele, até que você encontre a cura.

Ela se sentia mal por mentir, mas, nunca poderia destruir as esperanças de uma criança pequena.

\- Entendi.

Usando os seus poderes, a Dragoa lendária cria um esquife para Gohan, preservando o corpo dele, para depois encolher o esquife ao ponto de ser um pequeno cristal que entrega a Hanako, com Yukiko olhando curiosa para o pequenino cristal nas mãos de sua genitora.

Três anos depois, Yukiko está com oito anos e é chegado o dia fatídico em que a mãe dela tem que voltar para Bejiita, sendo que para ela era deprimente e igualmente desolador, pois, mesmo que pudesse reencontrar a sua filha, teria que esperar vários dias e haveria um limite de tempo.

Naquele dia, brincava com ela, sendo que decidiu que partiria a noite, quando a sua amada filha estivesse dormindo.

Concordava que era uma covarde por não querer se despedir quando ela estava acordada, pois, não queria olhar para os olhinhos de sua amada filha, quando precisasse partir. Tornaria tudo, pior ainda. Mais do que já era.

Portanto, procurou fazer com que aquele dia fosse o mais feliz de sua filha, mantendo a mesma rotina de sempre, para depois a meia saiyajin se deitar ao lado da mãe, após subir na cama, com a genitora acarinhando os cabelos de sua filha, até que ela adormece, para depois sair dali, de fininho, chorando copiosamente em um pranto mudo.

No lado de fora, encontra a Dragoa lendária com uma face triste, sendo que Hanako apenas consegue menear a cabeça, enquanto um portal era aberto, sendo que a Dragoa lendária murmura algumas palavras e o corpo da ryuusou brilha, com a chikyuujin arqueando o cenho, notando que o seu corpo estava diferente e como se lesse os pensamentos dela, ela fala:

\- Eu reverti o seu corpo ao que era antes da gestação. Seria estranho ele ver o seu corpo alterado, sendo que segundo os documentos foi feito o aborto em você.

\- Entendo.

Então, antes de ir, entrega um globo para a dragoa, contendo uma mensagem para Yukiko, sendo que gravou enquanto a sua filha tirava um cochilo a tarde.

\- Você irá visita-la, novamente. Não é um adeus definitivo.

\- Eu sei que devia me sentir privilegiada, sendo que sabia que esse dia chegaria, mas...

Nisso, ela é abraçada pela Dragoa lendária, enquanto chorava, para depois se acalmar levemente.

\- Eis a pílula para ser estéril. Eu conheço o antídoto, caso queria engravidar algum dia, quando for livre.

\- Muito obrigada. - ela agradece com a voz embargada, tomando o comprimido, para depois passar pelo portal.

Ao sair, reconhece como sendo o quarto de Kakarotto e põe-se a chorar, copiosamente, em um pranto mudo.

Na pequena dimensão que a Dragoa lendária criou em um dos quartos do castelo dela, Yukiko desperta e estranha o fato de que a mãe não está na cama, até que desce as escadas, animada para poder brincar novamente, sendo que após alguns minutos, fica desesperada, procurando a sua mãe nos cômodos, até que vê a lendária dragoa e corre até ela, perguntando com lágrimas nos olhos:

\- Cadê a kaa-chan?

Suspirando, a dragoa entrega o globo e fala:

\- Veja.

A criança pega o globo e senta em frente a mesa da sala, com a sua cauda abanando de forma animada ao ver a sua genitora, até que a mesma começa a chorar, contando tudo da forma mais didática e gentil possível, própria para a idade de sua filha, com Yukiko não entendendo completamente o que a sua mãe falava, até que a Dragoa lendária se senta e conta de uma forma mais detalhada, alterando ou modificando algumas coisas por causa da idade da meia saiyajin, para que fosse uma explicação condizente com a idade dela.

Em Bejiita, a Dragoa lendária usou o seu poder para alterar a memória das saiyajins que faziam parte da escolta de Hanako, fazendo-as acreditar que a levaram para abortar, sendo que teve um pouco de resistência, mas, nada exagerado, por que eram saiyajins fêmeas de primeira classe.

Já, as pulgas, fizeram a médica declarar o procedimento de aborto no computador, para depois, liberarem ela do controle, começando a picar todos os funcionários dela, alterando a memória deles.

No dia seguinte, no planeta Bejiita, Bulma acorda determinada e enquanto se dirigia ao laboratório, agradece o fato do saiyajin responsável por vigiar ela e seu pai, estar no corredor.

Ao se aproximar, ela grita, de repente, ao olhar para trás, fazendo todos abrirem a boca, com os saiyajins olhando para onde ela apontava.

Naquele instante, ela se aproveitou disso e jogou a capsula na boca do saiyajin, que acaba engolindo e quando ia questionar o que era, ficando irado, seus olhos saem de foco por alguns segundos, para depois voltarem ao normal, sendo visível que não estava totalmente consciente.

\- O que foi verme? - um dos soldados pergunta.

\- Eu pensei ter visto um inseto asqueroso.

\- A única coisa que vai ver, ou melhor, sentir, seu animal, quando machucar a nossa audição com o seu agudo, será a tortura da coleira!

Nisso, eles jogam ela brutalmente no laboratório, com a mesma acariciando a bunda, sendo que o seu pai corre até ela, agoniado, a pegando nos braços, falando:

\- O que houve, Bulma?

\- Não sei. Esses monstros não precisam de desculpa para agir dessa forma. - ela fala amargamente.

\- Verdade.

Nisso, ela se levanta e pergunta:

\- Vamos voltar para os projetos?

\- Sim.

Nisso, eles voltam a se dedicar aos projetos, com ela vendo que o pai estava distraído.

Portanto, discretamente vai até a porta e faz um sinal, sabendo que o seu escravo atenderia.

Ele abre discretamente a porta e ela fala autoritária:

\- Nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado. Nos relatórios, tudo estará normal. Não haverá nada para reportar a alguém. Agora, aja normalmente, escravo.

\- Sim, mestra.

Ela confessou que sentia uma satisfação, extremamente prazerosa, ao ouvir um saiyajin a chamando de mestra.

O mesmo fecha a porta e volta para o local onde monitorava as câmeras, sendo que Bulma volta a mesa em que trabalhava no projeto, segundos antes do pai dela virar o rosto para ela, para perguntar sobre algumas ideias para o motor que estavam aprimorando, sendo que ela se dedicaria a criar um inimigo para erradicar os saiyajins, pois, o monstro que mandou despertar de seu longo sono, seria o seu plano B, caso o A falhasse, sendo que como tinha um saiyajin como escravo, ela poderia conseguir tudo o que precisava para ter êxito em seu plano.


	68. O reencontro de Bardock e Gine

**Notas da Autora**

Na nave de Kakarotto, Kirara foi obrigada a...

Bardock se reencontra com Gine e vê...

**Capítulo 68 - O reencontro de Bardock e Gine**

Após alguns dias, na nave de Kakarotto, Shouga, a pulga serva da Kirara, volta para a mesma e fala:

\- Pronto. Já injetei a toxina nelas para provocar a doença delas. Claro que cada organismo vai reagir de uma forma diferente. Para todos os efeitos, será uma doença que irá vitimá-las.

\- Excelente. Obrigada, Shouga.

\- Fico feliz em conseguir fazer o que me pediu, hime-sama. - ela fala, curvando-se levemente.

Naquele instante, Kirara andava por um corredor, sabendo que mais a frente ficava a sala de comando e se dependesse da vontade dela, mataria o saiyajin que estava na Medical Machine, ainda mais ao olhar a marca feita em laser na sua pelagem e ao pensar no sofrimento de sua amiga.

Ao pensar no sofrimento da amiga e o fato que podia parar nas mãos de alguém pior do que Kakarotto, tal pensamento refreava esse desejo e a única forma que encontrou para lidar com a sua raiva foi garantir que ele perderia as escravas dele ou os "brinquedos" como se referia a elas, além de garantir o fim do sofrimento delas e assim que ele saísse da máquina, uma das toxinas que Shouga tinha que normalmente, era fatal a maioria dos seres vivos, seria injetada no saiyajin e ele, meramente, teria uma dor de barriga violenta.

Naquela tarde, ela estava esperando que Hanako fosse ao reino dos dragões, pois, assim, poderia encontrar com ela, já que o saiyajin ficaria mais duas semanas na máquina de cura.

Então, vários sons chamam a atenção dela e ela vê que as escravas de Kakarotto, por algum motivo, conseguiram escapar e se dirigiam a sala de comando.

Se lembrando do fato de que não podia permitir que o saiyajin morresse, por mais que o odiasse ou que o destino da nave fosse alterado, ela fica em uma postura defensiva em frente a porta da sala de comando.

As jovens param e olham para a nekomata, sendo que uma delas fala:

\- Saia da frente! Buscaremos a nossa liberdade e de quebra, daremos um jeito de matar esse bastardo, pois, sabemos que ele está vulnerável na Medical machine.

Ao verem que Kirara não cedia, elas avançam contra ela, sendo que uma delas fala, atiçando todas contra a nekomata:

\- É apenas uma contra várias, mesmo que fique grande!

Suspirando, ela se transforma e avança nelas e o único motivo para não mata-las e assim, privá-las do sofrimento, era porque não queria provocar uma reação de ira de Kakarotto para com a sua amiga ou que ele fizesse algo contra ela, Kirara, fazendo Hanako reagir, acabando por causar a perca do sonho de sua amiga. A única opção que tinha era deixa-las inconsciente e levar elas para as celas, novamente.

Então, as armas improvisadas delas não conseguem feri-la e de quebra, ela usa o seu corpo e caudas para fazê-las ficarem inconscientes.

Satisfeita ao ver que conseguiu o seu intento, enquanto sentia pena delas, pois, elas seriam punidas quando Kakarotto visse o vídeo de segurança ao olhar para cima, vendo uma câmera embutida na parede, sabendo que havia um circuito interno de vídeo.

Então, Kirara as leva em grupos até as celas, as colocando dentro das mesmas, para depois fechá-las ao apertar a pata em um botão que acionava as portas, pelo que descobriu ao analisar uma espécie de painel.

Após fechar todas as portas das celas, se afasta, sendo que ao lado delas vê os corpos das responsáveis pela nave, indicando que as escravas as mataram e que de certa forma, se fosse analisar, as estavam salvando. Kakarotto não perdoaria o erro delas de permitir a fuga de seus escravos. A morte era uma forma delas, serem poupadas.

Ela puxa os corpos e coloca os mesmos em um compartimento, fechando-o, enquanto que sabia que teria que cuidar da alimentação delas, sendo que já havia visto uma das responsáveis da nave pegar a refeição através de um painel com saídas, após digitar números no mesmo.

Kirara se recorda dos números que digitavam e faz isso, para depois pegar bandejas e colocar em uma parte estreita, nas celas, destinadas as bandejas, para depois sair dali, sendo que não havia talheres para que pudessem usar para se matarem.

Então, ela sai dali e anda pelos corredores, pensando, enquanto conversava mentalmente com a sua amiga, decidindo que a única forma de abrir um portal em segurança era embaixo de algum móvel, como uma cama, onde as câmeras não filmariam. Apenas mostrariam ela entrando embaixo da cama, mas, não o que acontecia embaixo dela e como era pequena, bastava um pequeno portal.

Em Bejiita, Hanako estava comendo, sendo que sentia muita falta de sua filha, sabendo que somente poderia vê-la uma vez a cada vinte dias e ainda faltavam dezoito dias e por causa disso, estava demasiadamente ansiosa, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha receio de qual seria a reação de sua amada filha, pelo fato de não ter revelado nada enquanto esteve com ela.

Claro, tinha esperança que ela não ficasse triste, embora soubesse que Yukiko era apenas uma criança e não poderia exigir o comportamento de um adulto para ela, que poderia ficar com raiva e com razão. Somente orava para que ela não estivesse com muita raiva.

Na mansão de Raditz, Tights estava no quarto do saiyajin e não saía mais para fora, sendo que recebia comida no quarto com a responsável pelos escravos julgando que era de fato um castigo do mestre dela para com a loira.

Tights fazia o possível para ocultar a sua gestação o máximo possível dos outros, até que o pai dele, Bardock, a levasse dali, para que a sua filha se passasse por filha de saiyajins puros, sendo a única esperança para ela.

No laboratório particular dos Briefs no castelo, graças a entrega de itens feitas pelo seu escravo saiyajin, juntamente com a proteção dele, ela estava concluindo a primeira fase de seu plano, agradecendo o fato de que tinha pedido à joia, as maiores mentes do universo. De fato, havia muitas coisas e projetos que jamais imaginou que fosse possível e graças ao desejo, conseguiu adquirir tais conhecimentos que usaria em seu benefício e ao se recordar dos seus planos, era obrigada a conter a imensa felicidade que sentia ao imaginar a sua vingança, ao mesmo tempo em que salvaria o universo de vários monstros, não se limitando aos saiyajins, embora eles fossem os primeiros de sua lista.

No castelo, mais precisamente no salão real, a imperatriz dos saiyajins esperava o retorno do imperador para que pudesse cumprir com a sua obrigação, dando um herdeiro digno do imperador para assumir o trono.

Enquanto isso estava lidando com os diversos assuntos, que normalmente eram tratados pelo imperador, quando o mesmo estava presente no planeta.

Há vários anos luz dali, na nave imperial onde Vegeta estava, o mesmo desperta, com a sua cauda se contorcendo de raiva na cintura, pois, a imagem de Bulma não saia de sua mente, mesmo quando estava em uma reunião. Simplesmente, aparecia do nada, como se o perseguisse e isso o estava deixando irado;

Questionava-se se estava louco ou então, que ela tivesse poderes desconhecidos que o aprisionaram, pois, a imagem de seu rosto invadia a sua mente, sem que ele tivesse qualquer controle e quando pensava nos momentos junto dela, sentia-se estranho de uma forma boa, sendo algo inquietante, ao mesmo tempo, para o seu orgulho. Um saiyajin nunca devia ser dependente de alguém, ainda mais um ser inferior. A seu ver, era revoltante.

Usando apenas uma espécie de cueca, ele sai do seu quarto e pega algumas escravas trazidas para a diversão de seus homens e decide se divertir com elas que eram treinadas para obedecer, sobre pena de castigos que beiravam ao terror.

Então, trata de estupra-las, na ânsia que a imagem da cientista saísse de sua mente, desejando expurga-la de seu corpo, sendo que tal desejo ardente de expurgo se tornava uma necessidade ou iria sucumbir a vê-la o quanto antes, como alguém sedento ao ver água. Queria ter o controle sobre si mesmo. O seu orgulho clamava por isso, ao mesmo tempo em que ele desejava ardentemente voltar a ser senhor de si mesmo, sem sofrer influência de nenhuma fêmea, ainda mais uma inferior.

Há centenas de anos luz dali, a nave de Bardock pousa em um planeta, onde estava a sua amada companheira e cria, sendo que sentia pela ligação que estava no local certo.

Ao olhar em volta, percebe que era uma espécie de vila fantasma, sendo que notou, do céu, ao cruzar as nuvens, de que havia vilas espaçadas pelo planeta e enquanto fazia isso, se recorda do fato de que as visões sobre Kakarotto e sobre Hanako se tornavam difusas, assim como espaçadas, sentindo que algo bloqueava as visões, enquanto julgava que estava imaginando coisas, pois, a seu ver, seria impossível bloquear as suas visões.

Bardock não sabia que um ser absurdamente poderoso, conhecido como Dragoa lendária, bloqueava as suas visões para com Hanako, para que não atrapalhassem o plano dela, para com o universo.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos e fica emocionado, quando Gine pousa na frente dele e corre até os seus braços, com a saiyajin chorando emocionada ao rever o seu amado companheiro, sendo que ele notou que ela tinha malas junto dela, sendo a mesma coisa para com a sua cria.

Ambos se beijam, demoradamente, sendo um beijo ardente repleto de saudade e desejo, para depois a sua companheira se afastar sorrindo, com ele vendo uma jovem saiyajin pousando atrás da mãe, olhando com curiosidade para Bardock que reconhece a jovem de suas visões.

Gine fica ao lado dele, enquanto fala:

\- Ela é a nossa filha, meu amor e se chama Konato. Eu estava grávida, quando você me tirou do planeta.

\- É uma notícia maravilhosa, minha fêmea. - Bardock não conhecia o termo "meu amor", mas, acreditava que era algo que ela aprendeu no planeta.

Bardock dobra uma das pernas e fica emocionado, enquanto abre os braços para a jovem saiyajin que fica hesitante, para depois olhar para a mãe que consente com a cabeça, para em seguida, a mesma correr até os braços dele, exclamando emocionada:

\- Tou-chan!

Ele a abraça e em seguida se ergue, falando emocionado:

\- Sempre a vi em minhas visões. Não sabe o quanto desejei poder abraça-la e enfim conhecer a minha amada filha.

Eles se afastam com a jovem chorando emocionada, com ele notando que ela era de fato uma cópia de Gine, tanto no quesito aparência, quanto coração e fica feliz, pois, a sua companheira merecia essa felicidade, ainda mais ao saber do que aconteceu e no que se tornou Kakarotto.

Claro que ele pretendia adiar tal assunto o máximo possível, usando como desculpa o fato de que queria conhecer melhor a sua cria, sabendo que a sua gentil companheira não negaria tal desejo.

Então, a atenção de todos se volta para o scouter de Bardock, com o mesmo clicando o botão, identificando que era uma mensagem de Raditz e ao tomar conhecimento do pedido dele, compreende que tem que usar a velocidade máxima para voltar a Bejiita, a tempo de poder salvar a sua neta do destino da escravidão ou morte brutal nas mãos de outros saiyajins, graças a lei de pureza racial, dando direito a qualquer saiyajin de eliminar mestiços que são visto como uma ameaça a pureza da raça.

\- Precisamos partir o quanto antes.

\- Por que, meu amado? – Gine pergunta, preocupada.

\- Há um pedido de Raditz e precisamos voltar o quanto antes a Bejiita. Exigirei a potência máxima da nave.

Então, enquanto sobem na nave, Gine fala curiosa:

\- Não me perguntou o que aconteceu com a raça desse planeta.

\- Vi nas minhas visões que eles fugiram desse planeta em naves ao saberem que o império dos saiyajins estava avançando nesse quadrante. Vocês ficaram aqui, pois, você sentiu através da nossa ligação, de que eu viria até você.

\- Então, você já dominou o seu poder? – ela pergunta emocionada.

\- Sim.

\- Então, pode ensinar a mim como lidar com eles. Eu não consigo dominar eles, por completo. – Konato fala timidamente.

Ele olha surpreso para ela e pergunta em um misto de surpresa e orgulho:

\- Também tem os meus poderes?

\- Sim. Mas, não consigo controlar. Eu vi em minhas visões, após a kaa-chan comentar que sentia que estava vindo até ela e que iria nos reencontrar. Além disso, vi que no futuro, daqui a alguns anos, o povo desse planeta seria subjugado pelo império dos saiyajins, com o povo se tornando escravo. Os alertei vários anos antes e eles criaram, rapidamente, várias naves para escapar desse planeta. Porém, teve um grupo considerável que não quis sair e que está no centro desse planeta, sendo que irão se matar quando os saiyajins invadirem esse planeta. Minha kaa-chan contou como era a vida dos escravos e eu vi muitas coisas nas visões. Nós os alertamos e eles ficaram apavorados. Mesmo assim ficaram, sendo que tem armas e venenos para se matarem. Até aí, viveram o máximo possível nesse planeta abandonado.

A jovem fala tristemente, sendo que fica surpresa quando Bardock afaga paternalmente a cabeça dela e fala:

\- Vocês fizeram bem em alertá-los. Ficar aqui foi a decisão deles. Saiba que o fato deles se matarem será a melhor coisa que podem fazer. A vida de um escravo é tão perversa que não consigo descrever em palavras e espero que não tenha visto muitas coisas que a nossa raça e outras que escravizam fazem com os pobres coitados. Pense que é a morte no caso dos escravos é uma liberdade e para os que ficaram no planeta, a morte é a sua salvação de uma vida de sofrimento indescritível.

Konato pensa nas palavras de seu genitor e após alguns minutos, sorri fracamente e consente com a cabeça.

Então, a nave parte da atmosfera e ele pede para elas contarem sobre a vida no planeta. Konato fala de sua vida e dos seus amigos que partiram, assim como de tudo o que vivenciaram, sendo que elas abrem as malas e mostram as fotos dos amigos que fizeram e da vida que levaram.


	69. Yukiko e a Nekomata

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko avista...

Uma nekomata fica surpresa, quando...

**Capítulo 69 - Yukiko e a Nekomata**

Nos domínios da Lendária dragoa, três semanas haviam se passado, com a meia saiyajin Yukiko, sabendo que cada três semanas naquele mundo, equivalia a uma semana na dimensão que a sua mãe habitava. Para a sua genitora teria se passado apenas uma semana. Para Yukiko, foram três semanas.

Ainda era difícil esperar as três semanas para rever a sua mãe, enquanto a sua raiva era direcionada aos responsáveis por isso, nesse caso os saiyajins, principalmente Kakarotto, pois, seria arriscado viver em Bejiita, segundo a sua genitora, descobrindo que a sua mãe queria poupá-la dos horrores de viver em tal planeta, fazendo a pequena ficar surpresa, passando a ver Bejiita como um planeta abominável.

Yukiko também odiava o fato de Kakarotto ser o seu pai. Nunca o conheceu, mas, já o odiava por separá-lo de sua mãe, assim como odiava a raça dos saiyajins por terem impedido que ficasse com a sua amada mãe e pelo mal que faziam ao universo.

A sua sensei Kibaryuu, a Lendária dragoa, nunca mostrou as maldades que eles faziam, mas, havia deixado explicito que a maioria esmagadora era perversa e cruel, pois, eram maldades que "machucavam" e que faziam as pessoas "sofrerem", segundo as palavras dela.

A pequena confessava que queria saber o que eram as tais maldades que a sua sensei falava, ficando indignada pelo fato de que somente poderia descobrir quando fosse mais velha, assim como o significado da palavra escrava. A sua mestra estava irredutível dela aprender o significado e descobrir o que eram as maldades em idade tão tenra, segundo a explicação dela.

Ela vinha treinando com a sua mestra, tendo se acostumado com a reclamação dela que as roupas a incomodavam e a pinicavam a todo o instante, sabendo que somente usava roupas em sua presença e confessa que era sempre divertido ouvir as reclamações de sua sensei, que também era exigente e severa, sempre buscando o máximo de Yukiko, para que a meia saiyajin ultrapasse os seus próprios limites.

Inclusive, para felicidade da dragoa, a criança havia conseguido a forma super saiyajin 1, quando descobriu que a sua mãe não estava ao seu lado, no dia seguinte. Ela chorou e muito, ficando irada ao descobrir a causa disso e que eram os saiyajins. A sua ira ultrapassou qualquer limite e ela se transformou.

Naquele instante, a meia saiyajin estava no jardim do castelo que era enorme, esperando a chegada de sua mãe, tanto para revê-la, quanto para mostrar um ovo dourado que foi dado pela Dragoa lendária, ao tirar de uma caixa com vários ovos.

Ao perguntar o que era, a sua mestra disse enigmaticamente, que o ser que nasceria seria de acordo com a necessidade daquele que o chocava, deixando a criança surpresa, sendo que sabia que o ovo iria pegar um pouco do seu ki para se nutrir, até que estivesse pronto para chocar.

Enquanto observava animada, com a sua caudinha abanando, o pequeno ovo em sua mão, se recordava também de que alguns dias atrás havia recebido a visita da mãe adotiva de sua genitora. Ou seja, a sua avó, a princesa Hakushiro.

Yukiko sabia pelos boatos do castelo, que ela e a sua sensei, tiveram uma discussão violenta, embora não tenha ouvido nada em decorrência da magia que lançaram no ambiente, bloqueando qualquer som, impedindo que alguém de fora ouvisse.

Ela ficou curiosa quando comentaram que a sua sensei, Ryuusou, a Lendária dragoa, falou algo que fez a sua avó, Hakushiro, se calar, de imediato, encerrando a discussão. Confessava que tinha vontade de saber o que era e que acabou esquecendo-se de perguntar a sua sensei.

Então, uma movimentação chama a atenção dela, além dos muros do suntuoso castelo, sendo que estava no alto de uma frondosa árvore e ao procurar com os olhos a origem, avistou uma nekomata, fugindo de três raças de bestas.

Reconheceu uma das raças como sendo lucys, uma criatura dourada com garras afiadas, de aparência quase que humanoide, usando uma espécie de cabelo loiro e que usava chicote feito de cipós, assim como usavam espécies de pingentes no pescoço, confeccionados de pedras lascadas em formatos que lembravam chaves. Ninguém sabia o motivo de fazerem isso, sendo que viam como tradição entre aquela raça, apelidada de Heartfilias, por causa do hábito de arrancar o coração de suas vítimas, com o mesmo ainda batendo dentre as suas garras, pois, a vítima estava viva até alguns instantes atrás, após a pele ser estourada pelas chicotadas ásperas.

Havia também outro grupo de bestas, chamados de chichis, que eram semelhantes aos lucys, com exceção dos olhos que eram e corpo que eram negros e que não usavam o adorno no pescoço, sendo que os corpos eram um pouco menores. Eles eram apelidados de ox e adoravam estourar o tímpano das pessoas, assim como provocar um sofrimento intenso, enquanto liberavam sons que podiam destruir o cérebro. Com a vítima imobilizada, sendo que ainda estava viva, eles a retalhavam, começando pelo tórax.

Logo atrás deles, tinha os kagomes, cujo tamanho era intermediário entre os lucys e chichis. Eles tinham pelos negros longos na parte das patas que lembravam mangas e calças, sendo que usavam arco e flecha primitivos, ao contrário dos demais que não manipulavam armas, além de andarem com uma forma mais bípede. O maior prazer deles era degolar o pescoço de suas vítimas, com elas ainda vivas, para se divertirem ao verem jorrar sangue do corte. Eram chamados de higurashis, cuja entonação lembrava cortar pescoços em uma das linguagens antigas.

A nekomata estava ferida e corria como podia, desviando das flechas e chicotadas, sendo que conseguiu se transformar na sua forma verdadeira que era grande, passando a voar em direção ao céu, sendo seguida por eles que abriram as asas de pele que tinham retraídas em suas costas, enquanto que era possível ver os ferimentos severos da nekomata, que visivelmente lutava contra a inconsciência que seria fatal.

Rapidamente, Yukiko voa até eles e os derrota, facilmente, enquanto via horrorizada, a nekomata sendo atingida pelas garras de duas criaturas, fazendo ela cair inconsciente rumo ao solo.

Ao ataca-los, Yukiko fez a maioria cair e se espatifar no solo, pois, tiveram as suas asas quebradas pelos ataques, para depois a meia saiyajin mergulhar em queda livre, conseguindo pegar a nekomata com dificuldade, por causa do tamanho que a impedia de conseguir pegar ela, corretamente, sendo que não pegou nas caudas, pois, com o peso dela, a cauda seria tracionada e na mesma tinha terminações nervosas, como em qualquer cauda, que quando tracionados ou torcidos, lesionavam esses nervos e era inerente as caudas de qualquer animal, acabando por provocarem dores intensas após a cauda ser tracionada.

Afinal, não tem como puxar ou torcer a cauda de um animal, sem lesionar a terminação nervosa nas caudas, provocando dores lacerantes e igualmente pungentes.

Rapidamente, Yukiko leva até o castelo onde vivia com a sua sensei e rapidamente, uma curandeira da região surge, graças a rapidez de Milly, a governanta, em chamar alguém para tratar da nekomata, com o aval da lendária dragoa, ao mesmo tempo, que Ryuusou usa os seus poderes, fazendo o tamanho da nekomata recuar, até ficar na forma pequena.

Após vários medicamentos e tratamento que foram ministrados por Yukiko, sobre orientação da curandeira, já que a pequena se apegou a nekomata, a mesma saiu de perigo e após algumas horas, recobrou a consciência, abrindo os olhos, parcamente.

Inicialmente ficou com medo, pois, não reconhecia o local.

Rapidamente, ficou de pé e se encolheu, até que viu uma criança com cauda felpuda marrom, sentada de joelhos no chão, com a cabeça e os braços na cama, compreendendo que a pequena esteve velando o seu sono e ao forçar a memória, se recorda de que antes de ficar inconsciente, a criança a salvou dos lucys, chichis e kagomes.

\- Enfim, acordou. Yukiko-chan ficará feliz.

Uma voz chama a atenção da nekomata que olha para o lado e arregala os olhos ao reconhecer a dona da voz.

Então, balbucia estarrecida:

\- Lendária dragoa?

\- Sim. Você está em meu castelo.

\- Mas... – ela olha para a criança e depois para a dragoa – É a sua nova discípula?

\- Isso mesmo. A estou treinando. Ela é meia saiyajin. A sua mãe é a ryuusou Hanako, a filha adotiva de Hakushiro-hime, sendo que tem como companheira Kirara, a segunda princesa do seu reino.

A nekomata fica estarrecida e passa a olhar estupefata para a pequena que ressonava ao seu lado, em uma posição consideravelmente desconfortável.

\- Ela está dormindo tão desconfortável, sendo tão importante... Quer dizer, ela é neta de Hakushiro-himesama e sua discípula. Quer dizer...

\- Yukiko-chan cedeu a cama dela para você e se recusou a sair do seu lado até que se recuperasse. Ela estava apavorada quando trouxe você para o castelo.

A nekomata ficou estarrecida e murmura:

\- Eu sou uma simples nekomata. Sou do povo. Não tenho nenhuma ascendência nobre e mesmo assim...

\- Ela não sabe a sua ascendência e duvido que isso seja algo importante para ela. Ela tem um coração nobre e gentil. Não podia ficar parado vendo você ferida, sendo quase morta pelos lucys, chichis e kagomes. Era inevitável que ela a salvasse e que também ficasse ao seu lado, o tempo todo. Eu a conheço. Acredite. Ela é capaz de se sacrificar pelos outros sem pensar duas vezes. Ficar nessa posição incomoda não é nada para ela, considerando a preocupação dela com o seu bem estar. – a dragoa fala, enquanto sorria, olhando para a sua discípula.

A nekomata olha para a pequena e fala mais para si mesmo, do que para a dragoa:

\- Acredito que agora ela vai querer que eu me torne a sua parceira por débito.

A dragoa abana a cabeça para os lados, falando:

\- Ela nunca pediria algo assim. Não nego que ela sempre adorou observá-los, ao longe. Mas, ajuda-la com segundas intenções? Não. – ela dá uma pausa e olha para a nekomata antes de sair – Mas, se duvida das intenções dela, a teste. Eu estou saindo, agora, para que você não argumente que eu avisei ela do teste que irá aplicar nela, para testar as verdadeiras intenções dela.

A nekomata senta na cama e observa a criança, percebendo que de fato, ela dormia profundamente.

Após uma hora, a pequena desperta, se espreguiçando, assim como esticando a sua caudinha, para depois coçar os olhos, ainda sonolenta e ao ver que a gata de duas caudas estava bem, ela abre um imenso sorriso e fala, abraçando ela:

\- Que bom! Está bem! Estava tão preocupada!

\- Eu estou bem. Muito obrigada por me salvar.

A pequena sacode a cabeça para os lados e fala, sorrindo meigamente:

\- Não precisa agradecer. Nunca ficaria parada vendo um inocente em perigo. Você está bem, mesmo?

\- Sim.

\- Eu vou escolta-la até o seu reino. A sua família deve estar preocupada. Pode não parecer, mas, sou forte.

\- Você irá me escoltar? – a nekomata pergunta surpresa.

\- Sim. Não é seguro ir sozinha. Eu sou forte. Eu posso cuidar de qualquer fera ou criatura que vive nessas terras. Vou leva-la de volta. Eu prometo!

A nekomata podia ver a profunda sinceridade das palavras nos olhos da pequena. Eles revelavam o seu âmago e naquele instante compreendeu que a Lendária dragoa estava certa. Yukiko não lhe ajudou com segundas intenções. Agora, ela se sentia tola por não ter acreditado nas palavras da dragoa.

\- Muito obrigada – nisso, a nekomata fica cabisbaixa e Yukiko arqueia o cenho – Mas, não tenho família para voltar. Eu sou órfã desde filhote. Eles morreram há algum tempo atrás.

A meia saiyajin abraça a nekomata e fala, com a voz embargada:

\- Meus pêsames...

\- Obrigada.

Então, a pequena se afasta um pouco e fala, sorrindo:

\- Mesmo que nossos entes queridos tenham morrido, eles sempre estarão conosco, em nosso coração. – ela aponta para o seu coração – Se desejamos vê-los, basta fecharmos os olhos, para nos lembrarmos dos momentos que vivemos juntos deles e mesmo que na época tenha sido muito pequena, você pode sentir o amor deles, mesmo que eles já tenham morrido, pois, está dentro de nós. Eles nunca nos abandonam.

A nekomata fica emocionada com o que a pequena falava de forma sincera. Ela não era tão pequena, ao ponto de não se lembrar deles. Ela se lembrava de quando eles estavam vivos e de fato, concordava que eles sempre estavam com ela, de alguma forma.

Além disso, a seu ver, era inesperado o fato de uma criança tão pequena já saber palavras tão profundas. Ela falava com o coração e isso era surpreendente. Nunca imaginou encontrar tais palavras em um filhote.

Conforme analisava agora, após a morte de seus pais, ela vivia a vida sem entusiasmo. Para ela, cada dia passava sem ser registrado. Era sem vida e sem cor. Vivia apenas por viver. Era um mundo estagnado, como um moinho parado, sem qualquer vento. As estações e os anos passavam-se sem qualquer distinção. Com a morte deles, a sua vida perdera a cor. Ela vivia sozinha.

Mas, ao ser encontrada pela meia saiyajin, notou que o mesmo moinho que estava parado, voltou a girar. Ela era surpreendente, pois, suas ações e atos, assim como coração eram demasiadamente raros.

Agora, sentia que os dias não passariam mais indiferentes, enquanto estivesse com ela. Confessava que naquele momento, queria saber até onde ela iria chegar. Queria descobrir o seu objetivo de vida e ver até onde podia chegar, assim como, desejava saber como os atos dela poderiam repercutir no universo.

Afinal, era treinada pela Lendária dragoa e isso só podia significar uma coisa. Os ventos da mudança iriam varrer algum universo, de alguma dimensão e estava ansiosa para ver como seriam os giros desse moinho. Pela primeira vez, após a morte de seus pais, estava ansiosa pelo futuro e pelo que aconteceria.

\- Imagino que seus amigos devem estar preocupados. – Yukiko fala, vendo a nekomata pensativa.

\- Não tenho amigos. – ela fala em um suspiro triste, saindo de seus pensamentos.

\- Podemos ser amigas. Vou levar você até o seu reino. Eu posso visita-la? - ela pergunta expectante.

\- Não vou voltar ao reino das nekomatas. Não me resta nada. Vou ficar com você. Confesso que você é bem interessante.

\- Vai ficar comigo? Tem certeza?

A meia saiyajin estava controlando a sua felicidade, pois, sempre desejou ter uma parceira nekomata, assim como a sua mãe, além de sempre observar as nekomatas, pois, achava elas fofinhas.

\- Sim. Ou por acaso não quer? – a gata pergunta, sorrindo.

\- Claro que quero! Mas...

\- Sem, "mas". Eu me chamo Kuroro. E você? – ela fala estendendo a patinha.

\- Me chamo Yukiko. – ela estende a mão e cumprimenta a gatinha – Seremos grandes amigas, Kuroro-chan!

Depois, abraça a nekomata que sorri, sentindo que havia ganhado uma família, ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que os dias, a partir daquele momento, seriam distintos.

Através de uma espécie de globo, a Lendária dragoa, Ryuusou, sorri com a cena, sendo que a governanta, Milly, fala:

\- Fico tão feliz pela Yukiko-sama ter uma amiga. Ela sempre achou as nekomatas fofas.

\- Eu também fico feliz. Prevejo uma grande amizade.

\- Parece que Hanako-sama virá amanhã ver a sua filha.

\- Isso é bom. Ela ficará muito feliz. Faz tempo que não vê a mãe.

\- Yukiko-sama me lembra um certo alguém, sabe? Assim, tem algumas diferenças, mas... – a governanta fala, sorrindo matreira.

\- Nem ouse falar o nome. Ninguém pode saber. Aliais, eu vou dar uma saída. Avise que ela somente voltará ao treino, após a mãe dela partir. Elas devem aproveitar todos os momentos, juntas.

A governanta abana a cabeça para os lados, sorrindo imensamente, enquanto a lendária dragoa se retirava.


	70. A aquisição inesperada de Bardock

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto enfim chega ao planeta e avista...

Raditz também chega e se depara com...

Konato e Gine chegam ao planeta junto de Bardock e a jovem saiyajin surpreende os pais, quando...

**Capítulo 70 - A aquisição inesperada de Bardock**

Após vários meses, a nave de Kakarotto chega a um dos planetas que receberam a última transmissão de um grupo de saiyajins. No espaço mesmo, ele programa a nave para ficar orbitando a atmosfera, sendo que fala a nekomata:

\- Pretendo processar quem me vendeu aquelas duas escravas que morreram. Eu tenho um documento que atesta a saúde daquelas desgraçadas – ele fala torcendo os punhos – Bem, programei a nave para ficar em um padrão de espera, orbitando o planeta. Caso os meus sinais vitais despareceram, ela irá voltar para Bejiita, com ordens que deixei em anexo no banco de dados. Você está em segurança aqui.

A nekomata fica surpresa, para depois ficar desconfiada, sendo visível em sua cara, com Kakarotto a olhando, para depois virar o rosto e dar de ombros:

\- Você é bem macia para deitar a cabeça. – ele preferia mentir a falar que apreciava a companhia dela e que se ela morresse, Hanako ficaria arrasada.

A nekomata vira o rosto com visível aborrecimento.

O saiyajin sai, enquanto sorria de canto, para depois fechar a porta atrás de si, para em seguida, pousar no solo do planeta, após passar a atmosfera do mesmo.

Ao pousar, olha para os lados e depois para cima, ao sentir um ki imenso, se depara com o ser que fedia a sangue de saiyajin, sendo que ao avistar o estado dos corpos, descobriu que estava frente-a-frente com o que os atacou e comenta, sorrindo ironicamente:

\- É só você? Eu esperava um desafio maior.

A criatura rosna, enquanto surgia de trás dele, mais criaturas, em um total de cinco, que olhavam com o mais puro desejo de sangue para Kakarotto que fala, contendo a muito custo a animação em sua cauda:

\- Então, chamou reforços. Bem, melhor para mim. Será mais divertido.

Nisso, as criaturas rugem e avançam contra o saiyajin, que salta, avançando neles, após se transformar em super saiyajin 2.

Há alguns anos luz dali, Raditz pousa a nave em outro planeta que recebeu a mensagem de ataque. Ele deixa a nave em padrão de espera na órbita do planeta, enquanto descia até o mesmo e ao chegar na superfície, avista vários corpos de saiyajins e ao olhar mais para frente, avista que havia dois seres que rosnavam para ele, que fala, sorrindo:

\- Pelo visto, terei algum desafio.

Ele fala sorrindo, pois, havia tomado medidas, caso ele morresse, para que Tights e a cria de ambos fossem salvos do fim da maioria dos escravos.

Então, avança nas criaturas que rosnam e avançam nele, enquanto o mesmo se transformava em super saiyajin e depois, no super saiyajin 2.

Após um dia, Raditz está cansado, mas, feliz por ter sobrevivido, enquanto que as duas criaturas jaziam mortas ao seu lado. Havia sido uma batalha violenta e igualmente feroz que durou quase que um dia inteiro, levando-o ao seu limite, com ele sentindo que estava próximo de quebrar os limites de um super saiyajin 2.

Então, ao notar que não tinha qualquer perigo, ele ordena que a sua nave pousasse e a mesma pousa, sendo que dentro dela, decide acessar o computador da nave de Kakarotto, para saber onde ele estava.

Após contatar, descobre que não estava na nave e sim, enfrentando os oponentes e ao ativar o scanner a distância, já que a nave enviava, automaticamente, scanners de missões envolvendo ataques de seres para o planeta Bejiita, descobre que Kakarotto enfrentava nada mais, nada menos, do que seis seres de uma só vez, sendo que somente ele enfrentando dois e com a forma super saiyajin 2, já ficou demasiadamente ferido.

Rapidamente, contata o scouter de Kakarotto e fala, quando o mesmo atende:

\- Quer que eu ajude você? Está enfrentando seis.

\- Em breve serão somente cinco e não, não quero. Eles são as minhas presas e essa é a minha batalha. Não interfira, bastardo!

Kakarotto desliga o seu scouter, enquanto Raditz suspirava, sendo que fala:

\- Imbecil... Que seja feita a sua vontade.

Com a missão cumprida, ele decide retornar a Bejiita, sendo que gravou a conversa, para que o império saiba que ele recusou ajuda, caso aconteça algo com ele.

Ele olha para o céu e se lembra de sua mãe, sendo que fala:

\- Bem, será melhor se ela não o conhecer. Ela não merece essa desilusão.

Então, sobe na nave e a mesma parte dali, para voltar para Bejiita.

No planeta Bejiita, a nave de Bardock havia acabado de pousar.

Gine e a filha de ambos, desce, sendo que a jovem começava a se acostumar ao ver os escravos e inclusive, muitos maus-tratos em relação a eles, na rua mesmo.

\- Vamos e tente se acostumar, filhota. – Bardock fala pesarosamente a sua cria que consente.

Eles caminham por algum tempo, saindo da área das naves, após o Conselheiro real estacionar a sua, sendo que pagava um aluguel mensal para deixa-la junto com as outras, quando a sua filha se desvencilha deles e toma outro caminho, com eles a seguindo, com Gine perguntando, preocupada:

\- O que aconteceu, filha?

\- Eu sinto que preciso ir por aqui. É algo forte e que me chama.

Os pais se entreolham, enquanto se apressam a seguir o passo da cria, sendo que estavam suspeitando o que era que a filha deles sentia, sendo que Bardock não estava gostando.

Afinal, não iria apreciar que nenhum outro macho se aproximasse de sua princesa.

Então, eles acabam entrando em um leilão, sendo que o coração de Gine e de Konato se encolhem, enquanto que algo dizia a jovem Konato, para ficar ali e para olhar para o palco.

\- Filha... esse lugar é sórdido.

\- Eu sei, mas... Eu sinto que tenho que estar aqui. Não consigo compreender o motivo.

Então, após alguns minutos, o leiloeiro fala:

\- Temos aqui um belo exemplar de chikyuujin macho. Ele é forte e aguenta muitos serviços, que normalmente eles não aguentam, pois, era um guerreiro na Terra!

Kuririn é arrastado para o palco por correntes luminosas de sua coleira, enquanto que lutava para se desvencilhar dos soldados saiyajins, sendo que odiava mortalmente essa raça e dava sinais de ainda lutar contra.

Já havia apanhado, já havia sido deixando sem comida e água e inclusive, já tentara fugir várias vezes. Cada surra era uma ingestão de adrenalina, enquanto que fazia de tudo para que a sua alma não fosse quebrada, como cansou de ver, entre seus conterrâneos, principalmente as mulheres, inclusive crianças, violentadas sexualmente, sendo o estupro algo decorrente e que já cansou de ver, enquanto que se odiava por não ter podido fazer nada para salvá-las, pois, quando tentava fazer algo, falhava miseravelmente, frente a diferença colossal de poder entre eles e os saiyajins.

Inclusive, como vingança, muitos faziam ele assistir o estupro, para mostrar o quanto ele era fraco e patético.

Konato avista um chikyuujin careca e ao olhar para o mesmo, sente que ele precisava ficar junto dela e que algo a unia a ele, de uma forma profunda e indescritível.

Então, a jovem fala:

\- É ele! – ela aponta para o palco.

Os pais olham para o palco e Bardock percebe o espirito lutador dele, demonstrando que não havia sido quebrado, como já vira no olhar de muitos chikyuujins. O que o preocupava era o imenso ódio e ira para com os saiyajins, conforme o guerreiro os observava e não podia culpa-lo, pois, não conseguiria imaginar o inferno que o mesmo vivenciou nas mãos de sua raça, em que a maioria esmagadora era perversa e igualmente cruel.

Os olhos dele tornam-se cinza claros, indicando que estava tendo uma visão, sendo que a mesma coisa aconteceu com a filha dele, que fala:

\- Eu vou ter gêmeas com ele e elas serão tão fofas. – ela fala imensamente feliz.

"_E poderosas, como todo meio saiyajin"_ – ele termina em pensamento, sendo que a visão de suas futuras netas enalteceu ainda mais o seu coração.

Ele não falou em voz alta, pois, os chikyuujins já sofriam o inferno nas mãos de seus conterrâneos. Se soubessem que a união com eles, forneceria meio saiyajins poderosos, alguns poderiam querer usar os humanos como reprodutores. A vida de uma escrava sexual já era cruel. Adicionar a reprodução, só tornaria ainda pior, apesar de saber que a maioria esmagadora mandaria abortar os mestiços, assim como mandaria castrar os chikyuujins. Inclusive, ele viu no futuro, a decisão de Vegeta em relação a compatibilidade genética entre saiyajins e humanos.

Mas, de certa forma, seria bom, a seu ver, pois, evitaria que as futuras gerações conhecessem o inferno, assim como os seus pais. De certa forma, seria um ato piedoso.

\- Vou compra-lo.

Então, os lances começam e Bardock consegue arrematar Kuririn, que é levado até eles, com a corrente luminosa sendo entregue a Bardock, enquanto que Konato olhava esperançosa para o chikyuujin, que preparava o seu olhar de mais pura ira para os saiyajins que o compraram, até que fica embasbacado quando o seu olha cruza com Konato, que sorria gentilmente.

Ele nunca havia achado uma saiyajin linda, como a achava naquele momento, além do olhar dela e das feições serem demasiadamente diferentes de todos os saiyajins que teve o desprazer de ver e conhecer.

Eles ficam olhando um para o outro, como se estivessem hipnotizados, até que Bardock pigarreia, chamando a atenção de Kuririn, que sacode a cabeça para os lados, para depois preparar seu olhar de raiva para com eles, além de se xingar mentalmente, por ter achado uma saiyajin bonita e por ficar olhando de forma abobada para uma, que representava uma raça de bastardos e de monstros, a seu ver.

Ele também fica surpreso com o olhar de Bardock e ao olhar para o lado, fica estarrecido ao ver que Gine se parecia com a jovem que havia acabado de olhar, sendo que ambas eram idênticas, embora pudesse ver uma ínfima diferença entre elas, que não permitia a ele confundir ambas, sendo que o olhar dela e feições, era igual ao dos outros.

\- Venha conosco. Imagino o inferno que sofreu nas mãos da nossa raça bastarda. Concordo com você. Eles são monstruosos, pelo menos, a maioria esmagadora, não sendo algo que serve de consolo. Saiyajins como nós, são muito poucos e igualmente escassos.

\- Saiyajins como vocês?

\- Sim. Alguns parcos saiyajins não são como os outros. Qual o seu nome?

\- Quer saber o meu nome? – ele pergunta surpreso, pois, sempre se referiam a eles como números.

\- Sim.

\- Kuririn.

\- Meu nome é Bardock. Esta é Gine, a minha companheira ou se preferir, esposa, no termo terráqueo de vocês. Esta é minha filha, Konato. Eu tenho mais dois filhos. O mais velho está se tornando um dos saiyajins, que pertence a essa pequena fração, que tem pena dos escravos e que popularmente são chamados de amantes de animais, já que a maioria esmagadora os considera meros animais. Como sabe, somos obrigados a andar com vocês na guia luminosa.

Kuririn estava estático, embora mantivesse certo receio, pois, pedir para acreditar que havia alguns saiyajins bons e decentes entre eles, era complicado. Tal concepção chegava a ser demasiadamente surreal, ainda mais com as suas experiências passadas. Mas, algo lhe dizia, que por mais surreal que fosse tal pensamento, poderia confiar neles e pela primeira vez na vida, não teve qualquer vontade de fugir, enquanto questionava se havia sido a tal de Konato, que o estava influenciando ou era o olhar deles, que era tão distinto dos outros.

Então, ele os segue, enquanto corava, levemente, pela proximidade de Konato, que animadamente, conversava com ele, enquanto que o chikyuujin notava que ela corava, também.

Após algumas horas, eles chegam à casa de Bardock e Kuririn fica estarrecido ao ver a construção imponente, acreditando que ele pertencia a chamada Elite do planeta, que tinham as melhores construções, sendo que as viu a distância e notou que estavam em uma parte de Bejiita, que para os padrões chikyuujins, seria equivalente a parte nobre de uma cidade, onde só havia construções luxuosas e igualmente distintas.

Bardock ainda não apreciava a ideia da sua princesa se sentir atraída por outro macho. Para ele, não importa qual raça ele era. O que importava era o fato de que era outro macho.

Porém, a visão de suas futuras netas, refreou, de certa forma, o sentimento que ele tinha em relação a união de sua princesa com outro macho.

\- Essa será a sua nova casa, Kuririn. Aqui, você não será escravo. Inclusive, pode escolher um quarto para você. – Gine fala gentilmente.

Ele estava embasbacado, enquanto olhava para os três saiyajins, buscando alguma mentira em seus olhos, sendo que Gine fala, tristemente:

\- Nós lamentamos não poder tirar essa coleira de você. A lei nos impede.

\- Nós só pedimos para fingir ser um escravo quando recebemos visitas, o que raramente acontece. Ninguém pode saber que aqui, você é tratado de forma diferente. Nós que somos chamados de amantes de animais, nos escondemos dos outros. Nós iremos agir rudemente com você, apenas na presença de estranhos. Espero que possa compreender. Parcos chikyuujins, tem a sorte que você teve, agora. A maioria esmagadora conhece apenas o inferno em vida e eu sei o quanto a minha raça pode ser bastarda, quando deseja.

Kuririn acena com a cabeça, enquanto ficava triste pelo destino da maioria esmagadora de sua raça, sendo que assimilava o fato deles serem diferentes dos outros.

Pelo menos, a seu ver, havia alguns poucos, que podiam proteger alguns escravos de uma vida infernal.

\- Vem, vamos escolher o quarto. É a primeira vez que piso nessa mansão. Vou escolher o meu também. Nós podemos ter um quarto um do lado do outro. O que acha? – Konato pergunta animada, sendo que a sua cauda sai da cintura e abana animadamente para os lados.

Kuririn começava a acha a cauda deles bem fofinha.

\- Filha, você irá escolher um dos quartos próximos do meu e da sua mãe. Entendeu? Você irá reconhecer o meu cheiro em um deles.

\- Tudo bem, papai! – ela exclama empolgada e segura a mão de Kuririn, que cora intensamente, enquanto é puxado para cima.

\- Bardock! – Gine exclama, dando um tapinha no ombro dele – Ele parece ser um macho decente. Não acho que ele tentará alguma safadeza com a nossa princesa. Além disso, eles formam um casal fofinho.

\- Eu sei disso. Ele é um macho decente e íntegro. – ele fala em um suspiro.

\- Se sabe disso, provavelmente através de suas visões, por que fez essa exigência a nossa cria?

\- Não me sentiria confortável dela dormindo longe de nós. Não consigo deixar de sentir ciúmes dela, embora a visão de nossas futuras netas tenha amenizado e muito esse sentimento.

Gine sorri e fala:

\- Eu gostaria tanto de poder vê-las. Você e Konato são sortudos.

Sorrindo, ele toca na testa dela e se concentra, sendo que fala:

\- Feche os olhos, minha fêmea.

Nisso, sorrindo, ela fecha e vê as suas netinhas. No caso, gêmeas e sente seu coração transbordar de felicidade, sendo que abre os olhos, quando Bardock abaixa a sua mão.

\- Isso é...

\- Incrível. Eu sei. Eu dominei essa habilidade com os anos.

\- Elas são tão fofinhas! – Gine exclama animada e contém com muito custo a sua cauda na sua cintura.

\- Bem, vamos ter que colocar nosso plano em prática. Precisará simular uma gestação, já que irei trazer Tights.

\- Sim. Já vou começar. Vamos garantir o melhor futuro a nossa neta.

\- Sim. Pelo visto, seremos uma família com muitas fêmeas. – ele fala sorrindo.

\- Acha ruim? - ela pergunta, arqueando o cenho, pois, os saiyajins preferiam herdeiros machos.

\- Não. É refrescante, após dois filhos machos. Eu nunca tive preferência. – ele fala sorrindo, sendo que a beija apaixonadamente, para depois sair da mansão, rumo a casa de Raditz.

Ao chegar lá, identifica as saiyajins que cuidavam do perímetro e rapidamente, sobe até o quarto de Raditz e abre a porta, se deparando com Tights escondida no banheiro, sendo que a identificou pelo odor dela e fala:

\- Sei que está aí. Sou Bardock, pai de Raditz. Vim busca-la.

Ela sai do banheiro e ele nota que o ventre dela começava a despontar, fazendo ele suspirar, sendo que fala:

\- Vamos partir pela varanda. Vou voar velozmente. Ninguém pode saber do seu estado.

A Brief notou que aquele saiyajin era muito diferente dos outros, principalmente o olhar. Era claramente distinto e isso a tranquilizou, fazendo ela se aproximar dele, que a pega nos braços, enquanto abria a porta da varanda e flutua com a mesma, falando as saiyajins que estavam embaixo, do lado de fora:

\- Vou leva-la até a minha mansão.

Elas concordam e ele voa rapidamente, sendo que somente para, quando pousa na frente de sua casa, sendo que Tights percebeu que ele também tinha uma barreira no perímetro da construção, acreditando que nas casas mais abastadas, havia essa barreira de energia.

Então, ela entra e Gine a recepciona, com a sua usual face gentil, relaxando a Brief, que percebe que ela era também diferente deles, sendo que depois, Konato desce, junto de Kuririn, com ambos conversando, sendo que o guerreiro careca fica surpreso ao identificar a jovem, pois, ela era uma das Briefs, pelo que se lembrava, sendo que ao descer os olhos, nota o ventre levemente proeminente e tenta imaginar o quanto ela sofreu, enquanto ficava estarrecido.

Afinal, esperava que os cientistas fossem poupados disso, já que o saiyajins precisavam deles e era sabido, dentre os escravos, que os escravos cientistas tinham uma vida, que muitos escravos almejavam e invejavam, sendo que agora que ele sabia da existência de saiyajins como a família de Bardock, era bem melhor ser escravo de um amante de animais, do que um escravo cientista.


End file.
